Staffel 5 Fanfic by Monali Team
by MonaGirl
Summary: Fortsetzung unserer Staffel 4 Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Mona & Ali (Gemeinschafts-FF)

**Veröffentlichung: **: August 2007

**Inhalt**: Die FF basiert auf der US Serie "Grey's Anatomy", die seit 2005 im US TV läuft, bzw. seit 2006 auch bei Pro 7 ausgestrahlt wird.

Fortsetzung unserer Monali Staffel 4 Fanfic

**Disclaimer: **

Die Rechte an der Original Serie "Grey's Anatomy" und ihrer Charaktere liegen bei ABC und Shonda Rhimes. Wir hegen mit unserer FF keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten. Sie soll alleine dem Vergnügen der Leser dienen.

**Status**: in Arbeit

**5.01 Shadow and Light**

_Shadow and Light_

Inside this heart there is a crowd  
One is humble, another proud  
One who stands on solid ground  
And one whose faith is falling down  
One is made of sugar and spice  
Anothers virtue bows device  
Ogres and angels share my heart  
Sometimes the battle tears me apart

Chorus  
I am shadow, I am light  
I am wrong and I am right  
Sometimes shining oh so bright  
Sometimes fading into night  
Though You see this war in me  
You know all that I can be  
I am precious in Your sight  
You walk with me through shadow and light

I am wise, I am a fool  
A servant with a yen to rule  
Good intentions and selfish schemes  
A saint who soars on broken wings  
Noble visions and narrow eyes  
Contradictions side by side  
Ogres and angels share my heart  
Sometimes the battle tears me apart

Repeat Chorus

There is a war that rages inside of me  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Only You can save me from myself

**Es gibt diese Tage im Leben, da wünscht man sich wie Superman zu sein. Nicht wegen den Strumpfhosen, sondern weil man dann unbesiegbar wäre. Aber das ist eigentlich falsch, denn auch Superman hat eine Schwäche, die ihn sogar umbringen kann. Trotzdem hat er seine Stärken, denn es ist zum Beispiel unmöglich eine Nadel in ihn zu stechen. Und im Leben sind es gerade diese kleinen Nadelstiche, die einen am meisten verletzen können (**_**Meredith, Izzie und Hannah stehen in einer Apotheke und kaufen einen Schwangerschaftstest**_**). Man schenkt kleinen Nadeln keine Bedeutung zu, dabei können sie schwerwiegende Verletzungen verursachen (**_**Derek sitzt mit einem Lächeln am Tisch, Alex kommt hinzu und grinst über Dereks Verhalten**_**). Da wir keine Superkräfte haben, die uns beschützen können, müssen wir nach etwas anderem suchen. Oft bauen wir uns dann eine Wand um uns herum auf (**_**Cristina liegt neben Mark**_**), die kaum zu durchbrechen ist (**_**Mark streicht über Cristina's Haare**_**). Wir glauben, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr verletzt werden können, doch schaden wir uns damit mehr als irgendeine Nadel es je könnte (**_**George sitzt vor dem Krankenhaus und hat das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben).**_****

**In einem Imbiss**

Ungeduldig ging Izzie mit verschränkten Armen auf und ab, während sie immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu Meredith hinüber warf, die ein kleines Teststäbchen in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie waren nach ihrer Shopping Tour in einem Pizza-Schnellimbiss eingekehrt, weil Hannah plötzlich Hunger bekommen hatte. Meredith hatte dann vorgeschlagen, dass sie ja dann auch gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen könnten, den zweiten Schwangerschaftstest zu machen, den sie kurz davor in einer Apotheke gekauft hatten. Schließlich konnte es immer mal sein, dass diese Tests fehlerhaft waren. Die Chance der Genauigkeit erhöhte sich mit der Anzahl der Tests. Zumindest glaubte Meredith das. Und Izzie hatte zögernd zugestimmt. 

„Fünf Minuten sind längst vorbei", sagte Izzie genervt. „Wir können Hannah nicht so lange alleine lassen. Sie ist sicher schon mit dem Dessert fertig." Sie verdrehte die Augen. 

Meredith sah zu Izzie hinüber, dann auf ihre Uhr und schließlich auf den Test, den sie fest umklammert hielt. Zwar wusste sie, dass die Schwangerschaftstests sehr zuverlässig waren, aber das ganze traf auch auf die Zuverlässigkeit von diversen Verhütungsmitteln zu. Trotzdem wurden Frauen ungewollt schwanger. Deswegen setzte sie darauf, dass der erste Test einfach zu den wenigen gehörte, der fehlerhaft war. Erneut sah sie auf den Test und wieder auf die Uhr. Die Zeit war abgelaufen. „Positiv." Seufzend schloss sie die Augen.

Izzie lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. „Nicht, dass ich wirklich etwas anderes erwartet hätte", sagte sie seufzend. „Obwohl es ja eigentlich unmöglich ist." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith an. „Denkst du, dass die Apotheke noch auf hat? Wir sollten vielleicht noch einen Test kaufen ... nur zur Sicherheit."

„Wir müssen nur nachfragen, welche notfallmäßig aufhaben. Aber es gibt auf jeden Fall welche." Meredith hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen. „Oder wir fahren ins Krankenhaus. Dort könnten wir einen aus der Gynäkologie mitgehen lassen." Sie öffnete die Augen. „Aber glaubst du, dass wir bei einem dritten Test auf ein anderes Ergebnis kommen?"

„Vielleicht." Izzie schaute auf die Uhr und dann Meredith an. „Ist dir eigentlich noch schlecht? Irgendwie kriege ich Hunger."

„Frag lieber nicht." Sie hielt sich die Hand über ihre Magengrube. „Aber du kannst ruhig was essen. Ich werde mir nur ein Wasser bestellen. Ich hoffe, dass das bald mit der Übelkeit vorbei geht."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass die zum Nachtisch Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren anbieten. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas davon bekommen kann." Sie nahm Meredith das Teststäbchen aus der Hand, sah sich noch einmal nachdenklich das Ergebnis an und warf es dann in den Mülleimer neben dem Waschbecken. „Es gibt Frauen, die so etwas aufheben, nett verpacken und ihren Männern dann als Geschenk zum Frühstück auf den Tisch legen." Sie begann albern zu kichern. „Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie unsere Männer auf so ein Geschenk der besonderen Art reagieren würden." 

„Ohne Anleitung vermutlich gar nicht." Meredith konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie überlegte kurz, dann seufzte sie leise. „Jetzt wird sich einiges verändern. Obwohl ich lieber nicht daran denken will. Denn mir ist schon schlecht genug." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Angebot des Imbiss. Obwohl ihr Magen auch nach etwas zu Essen verlangte, wollte sie lieber nicht nachgeben. „Ich sehe es schon kommen, dass Derek mir in der Nacht doch noch eine Pizza besorgen muss, weil ich jetzt schon einen Heißhunger darauf entwickle."

Izzie nickte. „Aber sei vorsichtig. Sonst landet die Pizza schneller wieder in der Kloschüssel, als dir lieb ist." Sie starrte wieder auf den Test im Mülleimer und fischte ihn dann heraus. „Wir sollten ihn nicht hier lassen. Er ist der erste lebende Beweis dafür, dass es bald ziemlich turbulent im Haus sein wird." Sie seufzte leise. „Und morgen sollten wir zur Sicherheit noch eine Ultraschalluntersuchung durchführen lassen, damit auch alle Zweifel ausgeräumt sind."

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich machen." Meredith nickte Izzie zu. „Aber am besten so, dass uns keiner in die Quere kommt wie zum Beispiel Dr. Evans. Die fährt doch sofort wieder ihre Tentakel aus." Sie rollte die Augen. Unbewusst legte sie ihre Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Pizza mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich kann sie ja essen, wenn es mir besser geht."

„Tu das." Izzie steckte den Schwangerschaftstest zurück in die Verpackung. „Als los", sagte sie. „Wir wollen Hannah nicht länger warten lassen." Sie hielt Meredith am Arm fest, als diese an ihr vorbeiging. „Warte kurz!" Sie räusperte sich. „Nicht, dass du dich vor Hannah verplapperst. Das bleibt jetzt erst mal unter uns, okay?"

„Izzie, ich bin momentan mehr damit beschäftigt, meinen Mageninhalt bei mir zu behalten. Mein Kopf dröhnt und ich hoffe euch beiden nicht rumzukippen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Hoffentlich."

Izzie verzog das Gesicht. „Weißt du, dass du mich mit deinem Gerede über Mageninhalt entleeren angesteckt hast?" Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und legte ihre Hand reflexartig auf den Bauch. „Mir ist auch schon ganz flau. Vielleicht sollte ich doch nichts mehr essen."

„Wer hat mich denn ausgerechnet in einen Pizzaladen bringen müssen?" Meredith ging an Izzie vorbei. „Du wusstest, wie es mir geht." Sie seufzte dann laut auf. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich jetzt auch noch angefahren habe. Irgendwie kann ich das derzeit nicht kontrollieren. Heute Morgen habe ich schon Derek so blöde angemacht."

„Ja, ja, die Hormone", seufzte Izzie. „Bisher hatte ich glücklicherweise noch nicht soviel damit zu tun." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Lass uns gehen, sonst lege ich mich hier gleich noch auf die Fliesen und schlafe ein. Außerdem wartet Hannah auf uns."  
„Und wer fährt uns dann nach Hause?" Meredith zog Izzie am Ärmel hinter sich her. „Ich weigere mich nämlich und Hannah hat ihre erste Fahrstunde noch vor sich."

„Okay, ich komme ja schon. Ich bin auch ganz munter." Zum Beweis streckte sie sich und begann kurz darauf herzhaft zu Gähnen. „Oder auch nicht ..."

Meredith schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, Izzie." Sie hatte Hannah an einem der Tische entdeckt und ließ sich eher auf den Stuhl fallen, als dass sie sich wirklich hinsetzte. Nur kurze Zeit konnte sie dem jungen Mädchen beim Essen zusehen, dann stand sie wieder auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser an der frischen Luft warten."

„Ja, wir kommen dann nach", sagte Izzie zu Meredith. Sie lächelte Hannah an. „Bist du fertig?" 

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst muss ich noch meinen Nachtisch essen. Der kommt sicher bald."

Izzie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Was hast du bestellt?"

„Eis mit Himbeeren." Sie verdrehte genießerisch die Augen.

Izzie konnte nicht anders. Sie begann zu kichern. „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm ..." Sie unterbrach das Lachen, als sie Hannah's verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Gibst du mir ein bisschen davon ab?"

Hannah nickte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina legte ihren Kopf auf Marks Schulter, der sie mit seinem Arm näher an sich drückte. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Brust kreisen. Einerseits fühlte sie sich wohl, in seinen Armen zu liegen, aber andererseits fragte sie sich ob sie auch wirklich das richtige tat. Noch immer schmerzte sie die Erinnerung an ihre abgesagte Hochzeit und Mark war nicht wirklich bekannt dafür, treu zu sein. Da konnte sie ihm noch so viele Tritte in eine empfindliche Region androhen. Sie spürte wie Mark langsam wieder ihren Körper mit seiner warmen Hand erkundete und schloss die Augen, um seine Berührungen richtig genießen zu können. Nach all den Monaten, in denen sie alleine zu Hause war, beschloss sie die Zeit mit ihm, selbst wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer sein sollte, einfach auszukosten. Auch wenn sie im Dienst war, so empfand sie diesen Zeitpunkt als richtig, um damit anzufangen. Gerade als sie ihre Lippen auf seine Brust platziert hatte, ertönte aus einer Ecke ein Pager. Missmutig stöhnte sie auf.

„Der Ruf galt wohl mir." Stellte Mark trocken fest. Er sah zu Cristina hinunter, die mit den Augen rollte, bevor sie den Kopf von seiner Brust hob. Mark stand aus dem Bett auf und durchsuchte seine Kleidung, die vorher arglos in die Ecke geworfen worden waren, nach seinem Pager. Während er sich nach unten bückte, bot er Cristina eine ausgezeichnete Ansicht seiner Rückenpartie.

„Nett." Stellte Cristina amüsiert fest.

„Was?" Mark richtete sich wieder auf und sah zu ihr hinüber. Doch sie schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Mit den Schultern zuckend warf er schließlich einen Blick auf die Nachricht, die man ihm geschickt hatte und erstarrte. So schnell er konnte, suchte er seine Sachen zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss gehen."

„Was ist denn passiert?" Cristina sah ihn fragend an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Sachen und sie erwartete jederzeit ihren Pager, doch dieser blieb stumm. Etwas verwirrt sah sie wieder zu Mark, der inzwischen wieder angezogen war. Sie verstand nicht so ganz, warum sie nicht auch gerufen wurde, da sie immerhin Bereitschaftsdienst hatte und er nicht.

Mark ging zu Cristina hinüber und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Entschuldige, dass ich das hier so plötzlich abbreche, aber ich muss los." Danach durchquerte er den Raum in wenigen Zügen.

„Mark, was ist denn los?" Cristina hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet.

„Sam." Er warf ihr einen traurigen Blick zu, dann war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

„Sam?" Wiederholte Cristina fragend den Namen und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kissen. Dann dämmerte es ihr und auch sie sprang aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen.

Mark erreichte die Schwesternstation in der Notaufnahme etwas atemlos, da er den ganzen Weg gerannt war. „Samantha Parker?" Stieß er keuchend hervor. Einer der Pfleger deutete auf das Zimmer und händigte ihm dabei das bereits angefertigte Krankenblatt aus. Mark las kurz darüber, was bereits an Information vorhanden war. Als er wieder aufsah, konnte er Dr. Bailey erkennen, die aus dem Zimmer kam, das Samantha gehörte.

„Dr. Sloan? Sie sind ziemlich schnell hergekommen. Ms. Parker scheint ja wirklich eine besondere Patientin zu sein." Bailey stellte sich neben ihn.

Mark sah zu seiner Kollegin hinunter. „Ich war noch gar nicht weg." Mit dem Finger auf die Akte weisend, holte er tief Luft. „Warum ist noch nicht mehr gemacht worden?"

„Es sind bereits Blutproben entnommen. Es ist schon spät am Abend, da geht es nicht so schnell." Sie sah etwas verwundert zu ihm hoch.

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will die Ergebnisse so schnell wie möglich haben." Mark hatte seine Stimme gehoben und sie erlaubte eigentlich keinen Widerspruch.

„Wir arbeiten so schnell es geht, Dr. Sloan." Warf Bailey ein.

„Dann arbeiten sie schneller. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie viel Uhr es ist. Es interessiert mich auch nicht, ob sie noch so viele andere Patienten haben. Ich will, dass die Testergebnisse möglichst bald für mich vorhanden sind." Mark blickte zu seiner Kollegin, die ihn verwundert über seinen Wutausbruch ansah. „Wenn sie hier herum stehen, dann passiert mit Sicherheit nichts." Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde, stürmte Mark in Samanthas Zimmer.

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie öffnete die Tür und betrat mit Meredith und Hannah zusammen das Haus. Sie unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. „Hannah, Schatz, geh doch schon mal nach oben und mach dich fürs Bett fertig", sagte sie zu der 13-Jährigen. „Ich komme dann später noch mal und sage dir gute Nacht."

Hannah nickte. „Ist gut." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Izzie einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich Meredith zuwandte. „Gute Nacht, Meredith", sagte sie dann auch zu ihr und rannte dann schnell die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

Izzie sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Irgendwie war ihr erst auf der Fahrt nach Hause so richtig bewusst geworden, dass es bald zwei Kinder im Hause Grey geben würde. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke, wenn man bedachte, dass schon ein Kind alleine genug Trubel mit sich brachte. Sie hörte Stimmen in der Küche und seufzte. Auf Konversation mit den Männern hatte sie eigentlich keine Lust mehr. Sie war müde und wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Kannst du Alex sagen, dass ich mich schon hingelegt habe", sagte sie.

„Und warum sollte ich das machen? Damit ich irgendwelche unangenehmen Fragen beantworten soll?" Meredith runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte riechen, dass etwas gekocht wurde und das Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg wieder in ihr hoch. „Außerdem muss ich mit meinem kaffeetrinkenden Freund schon irgendwie zurecht kommen." Mit den Augen rollend stieß sie die Küchentür auf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie, dass die beiden das Essen nicht noch demonstrativ oder um sie zu quälen auf den Tisch gestellt hatten. Kaum hatte sie die Küche vollends betreten, sprang Derek auf und schüttete den Inhalt seiner Tasse in die Spüle. Wieder rollte sie mit den Augen. „Du hättest den ruhig trinken können. Nur mir anbieten wäre unhöflich gewesen." 

Alex ging lächelnd auf Izzie zu und schlang einen Arm um sie, während er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. „Ich habe mich extra für dich rasiert", sagte er stolz.

Izzie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wie schön." Sie verzog das Gesicht und schob ihn leicht von sich, als ihr der Geruch des Essens in die Nase stieg. „Was ist das?" fragte sie angewidert. „Das riecht einfach scheußlich."

Alex sah sie mit einem verwunderten Blick an. „Marinierte Hähnchenbrust mit Gemüse", murmelte er. „Ich dachte, dass wäre dein Leibgericht."

Izzie spürte, wie sie errötete. „Oh ... tatsächlich?" Sie lächelte nervös. „Weißt du, ich habe ... schon gegessen ... Himbeeren ... Eis mit heißen Himbeeren", stotterte sie.

Alex zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ist alles okay mit dir?"

„Ja", antwortete sie schnell, während sie gezwungen lächelte. „Ich habe nur keinen Hunger."

„Schade." Alex ging zurück zum Herd. „Ich habe extra auf dich gewartet, damit wir gemeinsam essen können."

Izzie warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Meredith hinüber.

Meredith zuckte mit der Schulter. Sie ging zu einem Schrank, indem sie ihre Cracker untergebracht hatten und mühte sich verzweifelt eine der Schachteln herauszuziehen, doch sie schob die Schachtel nur noch weiter nach hinten. Etwas außer Atmen setze sie ab, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Sie wurde sanft an ihren Schultern nach unten gedrückt.

„Sag doch einfach was." Derek stand hinter ihr und zog mit Leichtigkeit die gewollte Schachtel hervor. „Du solltest dich ohnehin nicht mehr so strecken."

Meredith sah ihn verwundert an während sie die Schachtel entgegen nahm. „Danke. Was meinst du damit, dass ich mich nicht so strecken soll?"

Ertappt, trat Derek einen Schritt zurück und wandte seinen Kopf ab. „Nichts. Nur, dass ich doch viel leichter daran komme. Du solltest dir jetzt wirklich öfter helfen lassen."

Erneut runzelte Meredith die Stirn. Dieses Mal sah sie fragend zu Izzie hinüber.

Izzie runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. „Gut, dann gib mir etwas von dem Essen ab", wandte sie sich dann an Alex. Sie sah, wie er zufrieden lächelte und atmete erleichtert auf. Alles war besser, als unbequeme Fragen zu beantworten. Doch kaum hatte sie das dampfende Essen vor sich stehen, war ihr Appetit verflogen. Lustlos stocherte sie im Essen herum, wohl bewusst, dass Alex sie die ganze Zeit über kritisch beäugte.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?" fragte er, nachdem er Izzie eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie es zumindest für diesen Abend noch verdrängen konnte. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu zerplatzen, wenn sie es noch länger für sich behalten würde. Sie schob den Teller zurück und hob den Kopf. „Ich bin schwanger!" stieß sie hervor.

Derek sah erschocken auf. Abwechselnd musterte er Izzie und dann Meredith. Als er wieder bei Izzie gelandet war, schluckte er hart. „Du bist…" Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Meredith, die eher unbekümmert einen Cracker in den Mund schob. „Ich dachte…" Ein Gefühl der Leere stieg in ihm hoch, als er fassungslos seinen Blick auf Merediths Bauch ruhen ließ.

Alex verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen Fleisch, den er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte und begann fürchterlich zu husten und nach Luft zu ringen. „Du bist ... was?!" fragte er entsetzt, als er wieder mehr Luft bekam.

Izzie schloss die Augen, weil sie seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen konnte. „Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Leid? Was tut dir leid?" Er beugte sich über den Tisch und sah sie mit einem bohrenden Blick an. „Du hast mich belogen, Izzie! Du hast gesagt, dass du die Pille nehmen würdest."

Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Ich habe .. ich nehme die Pille!" stieß sie zu ihrer Verteidigung hervor. „Glaubst du, ich hätte das geplant?" Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Er hatte sich erhoben und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Lippen hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst.

Sein Schweigen war wie eine Bestätigung. „Oh Gott, Alex ... kennst du mich so wenig, dass du mir zutrauen würdest, dass ich dich mit einem Baby in die Falle locke?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, wir hätten jetzt erst einmal Zeit für uns ..." Ihre Stimme brach.

„Zeit für uns?" Er lachte sarkastisch auf. „Die haben wir doch schon nicht mehr, seitdem Hannah hier im Haus lebt."

Izzie's Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. „Wenn du sie nicht haben wolltest, wieso hast du es dann nicht gesagt, bevor wir geheiratet haben?" fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

„Ich wollte Hannah." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht will. Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Aber ich dachte, dass wir uns einig wären, vorerst keine weiteren Kinder zu bekommen."

„Ich wollte jetzt auch noch kein Baby", sagte sie leise.

„Oh, du willst also damit sagen, dass du nicht weißt, wie man Verhütungsmittel richtig anwendet?" fragte er und verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Du bist Ärztin, Izzie. Du solltest es wissen. Das ist eine armselige Ausrede." 

Das war zuviel. Reflexartig hob Izzie die Hand und schlug zu. Erschrocken sah sie, wie Alex seine Wange hielt und sie mit geschocktem Blick ansah.  
„Es ... es tut mir leid!" stammelte sie. „Das wollte ich nicht." Tränen strömten nun über ihre Wangen, während sie auf ihn zuging und ihre Hand ausstreckte, um ihn an der Stelle zu berühren, wo sie ihn geschlagen hatte.

Er wich vor ihr zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alex ... bitte ..." Je näher sie auf ihn zuging, desto weiter wich er zurück.

Er drehte sich um und verließ mit eiligen Schritten die Küche, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er griff sich seine Jacke und Tasche und verließ das Haus.

Wie erstarrt stand Izzie in der Küche und hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Derek schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Ohne auf Meredith zu achten ging er zu Izzie hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Trotzdem herzlichen Glückwunsch. Er braucht bestimmt nur etwas, um das zu verarbeiten." Noch einmal ihre Schulter drückend, sah er mit einem enttäuschten Blick zu Meredith hinüber und ging dann ebenfalls aus dem Haus.

Izzie's Erstarrung löste sich. Sie ließ sich kraftlos auf den Fußboden fallen und rollte sich dann dort zusammen, während ihr Körper von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde.

Erst als sie Izzie auf dem Boden liegen sah, konnte Meredith ihren Blick von der Tür reißen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und kniete sich neben sie. „Iz." Selber leicht unter Schock, lief auch ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Sie strich Izzie sanft über die Haare. „Izzie, er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint." Ihr fiel nichts besseres ein, was sie ihr hätte sagen können. Aber sie hoffte, dass Derek recht behielt und Alex wirklich nur Zeit brauchte, um das zu verarbeiten.

„Er hasst mich ...", stieß sie unter Schluchzen hervor. „Er hasst das Baby ..."

„Nein, Izzie." Meredith strich ihr jetzt über den Rücken. „Er weiß nur nicht, was er davon halten soll. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich oder das Baby nicht hasst. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass er dazu gar nicht in der Lage wäre." Sie fasste Izzie an den Oberarm. „Du solltest aufstehen und dich vor allem beruhigen. Du weißt, dass das nicht gut ist für dein Baby."

Widerstandslos ließ sich Izzie von Meredith nach oben ziehen. „Ich ... ich habe Hannah versprochen, dass ich noch zu ihr gehe", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. „Ich kann nicht .." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Kannst du zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass ich schon ins Bett gegangen bin?"

Meredith nickte ihr zu. „Natürlich mache ich das für dich." Sie geleitete Izzie aus der Küche. „Iz, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich kurz nach Derek suche? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er dachte ich sei schwanger. Danach komme ich sofort zu dir."

„Ja, geh nur", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich gehe dann schon mal ins Bett." Izzie ging langsam die Treppe hinauf, während sie wieder spürte, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen.

**Joe's Bar**

Alex betrat Joe's Bar und ging nach einem kurzen Nicken in Joe's Richtung gleich weiter zum Dartspiel und sammelte die Pfeile von der Scheibe ein. Mit einer ungeheuren Wut und Frustration im Bauch schleuderte er sie dann mit voller Kraft zurück Richtung Zielscheibe. Ein paar trafen die Wand daneben, dessen Pfeilspitzen durch die Wucht des Aufpralls im Holz stecken blieben und es spalteten. Ein Pfeil landete daneben und bohrte sich in eine der Tischplatten.

„Hey, was soll das denn?" rief Joe empört und stellte sich vor Alex, der gerade wieder angelegt hatte, einen weiteren Pfeil zu werfen. „Bevor ich seelenruhig zuschaue, wie du meine Bar in Kleinholz zerlegst, musst du mich erst töten!" sagte er wütend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. 

Alex starrte ihn für einen Moment nur an, bevor er den Dartpfeil langsam sinken ließ.

Joe erkannte den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Seine Wut war augenblicklich verraucht. „Hey Mann, was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. „Du siehst aus, als ob du deine Schwiegermutter überfahren hättest."

Alex ließ sich stöhnend auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen. „Schlimmer", murmelte er.

Joe zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und nahm gegenüber Alex Platz. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Bring mir einfach irgendwas, was die Nervenzellen abtötet", meinte er knapp.

Joe machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen um Alex. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so down erlebt. Das letzte Mal war er so fertig gewesen, nachdem Izzie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte wegen Denny Duquette. Es musste also diesmal etwas ähnlich Schlimmes passiert sein. „Ich bring dir ein Bier, und dann reden wir, okay?"

Alex nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Während Joe zurück hinter den Tresen ging, um für Alex ein Bier zu holen, ging ihm noch einmal der Streit mit Izzie durch den Kopf. Er wusste selber nicht, wieso er so überreagiert hatte. Wieso konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen, dass die Frau, die er über alles liebte, ein Baby von ihm erwartete? Wieso hatte er sie angeschrieen, sie beleidigt und heruntergemacht? Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass Izzie ihn niemals mit einer Schwangerschaft hereingelegt hätte. Und trotzdem hatte er ihr vorgeworfen, dass sie ihn damit nur in eine Falle hatte locken wollen. Die Ohrfeige, die er dafür erhalten hatte, war gerechtfertigt gewesen. Der Gedanke, Vater zu werden, hatte dermaßen Horrorgefühle bei ihm ausgelöst, die ihn selber schockierten. Die Verantwortung für Hannah war schon groß genug. Jetzt auch noch für ein hilfloses Baby die Verantwortung zu übernehmen war einfach zu viel. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Für die Nacht musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er konnte nicht zu Izzie zurück, nicht nachdem er sie so sehr verletzt hatte. Er brauchte einfach Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Und er brauchte Abstand von allem. Die Verlobung, die Hochzeit, Hannah's Adoption und nun Izzie's Schwangerschaft waren einfach zuviel für ihn. Er hatte niemals gelernt mit Gefühlsüberschwängen dieser Art umzugehen. Alte Ängste und Gefühle kamen wieder hoch, ob er dem ganzen auch gewachsen war, Zweifel, ob er ein guter Vater sein würde und ob er seine Kinder so lieben könnte, wie sie es verdienten. Diffuse, nicht greifbare Ängste vor der Zukunft, hatten sich seiner bemächtigt. Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Joe mit dem Bier zurück kam und sich dann wieder zu ihm setzte.

„Und, erzählst du mir nun, was los ist?" fragte er, während er Alex prüfend ansah.

Alex nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und stellte es dann wieder zurück. „Izzie ist schwanger!" presste er dann hervor.

Joe hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Und du hast es gerade erst erfahren?"

Alex nickte.

„Nun, dann kann ich gut verstehen, wieso du so durcheinander bist." Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es ist vielleicht noch etwas verfrüht, aber ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Alex reagierte nicht, sondern nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Sie hat die Pille genommen", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Oh ..." Joe kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Also dann ist es wohl kein Wunschbaby nehme ich mal an?" sagte er und grinste verlegen.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trotzdem ist das kein Grund den Kopf hängen zu lassen", bemerkte Joe. „Du brauchst einfach ein bisschen Zeit, um dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, Vater zu werden." Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Erinnere dich, was ich dir gesagt habe. Zum Vater wird man nicht geboren. Es dauert Monate, bis man mit allem klar kommt. Und mit einer Schwangerschaft ist es dasselbe. Die Frauen haben es einfacher, weil sie das Kind in sich spüren, die hormonellen Veränderungen erleben. Wir können eigentlich nur abwarten, sehen wie der Bauch wächst, fühlen, wie das Kind sich innen drin bewegt und es dann auf die Welt kommt." Er seufzte leise. „Wieso erzähle ich dir das alles? Du hast ja sicher schon mehr als eine Geburt miterlebt."

Alex starrte in sein Bierglas. Diese diffuse Angst, die er verspürt hatte, war nun, nach Joe's Erklärung, greifbar geworden. Natürlich hatte er schon viele Geburten erlebt, sowohl Spontangeburten als auch Kaiserschnitte durchgeführt. Aber er hatte es nie bei Izzie erlebt. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Er hatte Angst vor den Veränderungen, die diese Schwangerschaft unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde. Und er wollte Izzie nicht mit jemandem teilen. Er musste sie schon mit Hannah teilen. Das war genug.

Joe hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über prüfend angesehen „Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte er.

Alex nahm sein Bierglas und kippte den letzten Rest hinunter. „Das ich ein lausiger Vater werde", sagte er leise. 

Joe nickte schmunzelnd. „So zu denken ist völlig normal. Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Alles wird gut." Er klopfte Alex leicht auf die Schulter und stand auf. „Das nächste Bier geht aufs Haus. Ich muss mich jetzt wieder um die anderen Gäste kümmern."

Alex sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als Joe zurück hinter den Tresen ging. Hatte er vielleicht Recht? Würde aus ihm doch noch ein brauchbarer Vater werden? Wie viel Zeit brauchte man, um sich sicher zu sein? Er nahm dankbar das nächste Bier entgegen, dass Joe ihm hinstellte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. An diesem Abend würde er es wohl nicht mehr herausfinden.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek stand nur kurz vor der Haustür bevor er den Schlüssel benutzte, um die Tür zu öffnen. So leise wie möglich schlich er die Treppe hoch, da er auf keinen Fall Hannah wach machen wollte, die um diese Uhrzeit längst schlafen sollte. Er verspürte noch immer ein taubes Gefühl, welches sich eingestellt hatte, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Meredith nicht schwanger war. Doch inzwischen machte er sich auch Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit. Kaum hatte er die letzten Stufen überwunden, konnte er ihre Gestalt vor ihrem Schlafzimmer ausfindig machen. Sie hielt in einer Hand eine Tasse, weswegen sie ihn vermutlich hatte reinkommen hören. Erleichterung stieg in ihm auf, dass sie noch nicht im Bett lag und schlief.

„Hey." Seine Stimme klang nicht nur sanft, sondern man konnte auch seine Besorgnis heraus hören. Er sah auf die Tasse, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt und er konnte schnell an dem Geruch feststellen, dass es sich um Tee handeln musste.

„Hey." Meredith lächelte ihn an. Die beiden verharrten kurz, dann ging Meredith in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie war bereits umgezogen und trug eines seiner T-Shirts. Kaum war sie im Zimmer angekommen, stellte sie die Tasse auf ihren Nachtschrank. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Derek um. „Ich habe mir gerade erst einen gemacht. Das Wasser ist also noch heiß."

„Schon gut." Derek schüttelte den Kopf, doch Meredith kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, dir auch noch einen Tee zu machen. Irgendeinen Wunsch?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Als er wieder den Kopf schüttelte, lächelte sie ihn erneut an und ging dann die Treppe wieder hinunter.

Derek seufzte auf. Er fing an, sich ebenfalls auszuziehen und verschwand danach im Badezimmer. Als er nach ein paar Minuten wieder in das Schlafzimmer kam, sah er auf seinem Nachtschrank eine Tasse. Meredith stand am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte er sich auf das Bett und trank einen Schluck. Erst als er die Tasse wieder abstellte, drehte sich Meredith um und sah ihn an. „Du bist also nicht schwanger." Jetzt sah auch Derek zu ihr hinüber.

„Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger und du bist offensichtlich sehr enttäuscht darüber." Sie seufzte hörbar aus und sah betreten auf den Fußboden.

Mit dem Kopf nickend ließ Derek die Stille für sie sprechen. Nach einer Weile setzte er an etwas zu sagen, doch ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte. Er dachte kurz über seine Wortwahl nach, dann holte er tief Luft, wodurch er sich auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Meredith sicherte. „Wir haben den positiven Test gefunden. Dann war da deine Übelkeit. Und deine Stimmungsschwankungen." Er schmunzelte leicht, da Meredith mit den Augen rollte. „Ich habe einfach zu schnell die falschen Schlüsse gezogen."

„Wir hätten den Test besser ganz verschwinden lassen sollen." Meredith lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett.

„Oder ich hätte warten sollen, wessen Test das ist, bevor ich anfange nach Babynamen zu suchen." Er zuckte etwas abwesend mit den Schultern.

„Das hast du nicht wirklich." Meredith sah halb geschockt, halb amüsiert an. Da er ihr zunickte, seufzte sie leise. „Derek."

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Mir fiel plötzlich ein Name ein und dann kamen immer mehr." Er versuchte sein Gesicht so ernst wie möglich zu halten, doch er scheiterte schon bald kläglich, so dass Meredith sich langsam entspannte. „Du bist wirklich nicht schwanger?" Fragte er nach einer Weile zaghaft nach.

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe heute Abend meine Periode bekommen. Deswegen gehe ich stark davon aus, dass ich es nicht bin." Sie sah ihn fast mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

Dereks Kopf war nach oben geschnellt. „Du hast deine Periode bekommen?" Sie nickte ihm zu. „Oh Gott sei Dank. Noch länger und ich wäre wahnsinnig geworden."

„Was?" Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Als er zu lachen anfing, stürmte sie auf das Bett zu, griff sich ihr Kopfkissen und attackierte ihn damit. Lachend kämpften sie um die Oberhand, die Derek nach einigen Minuten endlich für sich entscheiden konnte. Noch immer schwer atmend, sahen sie sich in Augen und lächelten sich an. Derek senkte seinen Blick zu ihren Lippen und beugte sich zu ihr, doch sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Nicht, ich hab mir irgendeinen Virus eingefangen."

„Und?" Derek löste sich etwas von ihr, doch nur um ihr Kinn zu ihm drehen zu können. „Ich habe vor alles mit dir zu teilen. Auch Viren oder Bakterien." Er beugte sich erneut zu ihr hinunter und dieses Mal ließ sie es zu, dass sich seine Lippen mit ihren zu einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmelzen konnten. Obwohl er gerne noch weiter gegangen wäre, löste er den Kuss wieder und rollte von ihr herunter. Zog sie danach aber gleich näher zu sich. Wieder war eine Stille zwischen sie gefallen, die beide jetzt aber als angenehm empfanden, während sie die Gesichtszüge des anderen studierten.

Derek strich eine Strähne aus Merediths Gesicht, wobei ihm erstmals auffiel, dass sie sich etwas wärmer anfühlte als sonst. „Du bleibst morgen zuhause." Durchbrach er schließlich die Stille. Meredith setzte an, etwas zu erwidern, doch Derek legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Versuch erst gar nicht zu protestieren. Das kommt von deinem Boss. Der wird dich nämlich postwendend nach Hause schicken, wenn du zur Arbeit erscheinst."

„Oh wirklich?" Meredith grinste ihn jetzt an, zumal Derek mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck nickte. „Dann sollte ich mir mal meinen Boss genauer ansehen, wenn er so fürsorglich ist."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dich morgen hier behalte." Derek strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger am Kinn entlang und legte seine Stirn auf ihre. „Nicht, dass du noch Gefallen an ihm findest."

Meredith schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin mit meinem Freund glücklich." Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran und schloss müde die Augen. Derek küsste sie auf den Kopf und zog die Decke über sie. Er betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, bevor er sich etwas bequemer hinlegte, doch wegen eines Gedankens konnte er keinen Schlaf finden.

**Joe's Bar**

George öffnete die Tür zu Joe's Bar und nahm direkt vorne am Tresen Platz. Zu dieser späten Stunde waren kaum noch Gäste in der Bar, um nicht zu sagen, er war fast der einzige Gast um diese Uhrzeit. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass noch jemand an einem der hinteren Tische saß. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

„Hey George", begrüßte Joe seinen Gast erfreut und stellte ihm gleich ein frischgezapftes Bier vor die Nase. „Wie läuft's denn so?"

„Frag nicht ..." George verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas. „Sag mal, hast du nichts anderes als Bier? Ich bräuchte eigentlich etwas Hochprozentigeres."

"Probleme?" Joe sah ihn mitfühlend an.

George nickte.

Joe zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen nach oben und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Gast am hinteren Tisch. „Vielleicht solltest du dich neben ihn setzen. Er hat auch Probleme. Ich bin normalerweise strikt dagegen, dass man sich aus Kummer betrinkt", meinte er seufzend. „Aber heute mache ich eine Ausnahme."

George wandte sich zur selben Zeit um, als Alex den Kopf hob. Für einen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer, bevor George sich schnell wieder seinem Bier zuwandte. Ausgerechnet Karev musste er hier über den Weg laufen! Und er hatte geglaubt, dass der Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte nach dem Gespräch mit Lexie. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation mit Alex, aber genau die suchte dieser wohl, als er sein Bier nahm und zu George hinüber ging. Unaufgefordert ließ er sich neben ihm auf einem Barhocker nieder.

„Hey Bambi", pöbelte Alex gleich los. „Wie fühlt man sich denn so als Arschloch?" Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und sah George provozierend an. „Hat es Spaß gemacht, mich vor Webber zu verpfeifen? Befriedigt das dein Ego oder deine Männlichkeit?" Er lachte verächtlich auf. „Oder bist du einfach nur sexuell frustriert?"

George versuchte Alex' Pöbeleien zu ignorieren, indem er angestrengt in sein Bierglas starrte, wo sich der Schaum langsam setzte. Er wollte keinen Streit, denn er wusste, dass er bei einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung mit ihm unterlegen war.

Joe hatte die ganze Zeit über die Szene ruhig beobachtet, doch nun fühlte er sich genötigt einzugreifen. „Komm schon, Alex! Du bist betrunken. Fang hier keinen Streit an, Mann! Ich weiß, dass du derzeit ziemlich fertig bist. Man erfährt ja auch nicht jeden Tag, dass man Vater wird ..." Er brach den Satz ab, als er sah, wie sich George an seinem Schluck Bier verschluckte und es quer über den Tresen prustete.

„Izzie ist ...?!" stieß er dann ungläubig hervor, während er sich das Bier aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„...schwanger!" Alex nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und stellte es dann unsanft auf dem Tresen ab. „Und stell dir vor, es ist nicht von dir." Er lachte sarkastisch auf. „Aber vielleicht wünschst du dir, dass es von dir wäre."

George kämpfte mit seiner Haltung. Es war schon schwer genug, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Izzie Alex geheiratet hatte. Aber nun war sie auch noch schwanger von ihm. George's Kopf zuckte hoch. „Vielleicht besser, als wenn das Kind einen Vater wie dich bekommt, Karev!" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Joe rannte schnell um den Tresen herum, als er sah, wie Alex von seinem Barhocker aufsprang. Er taumelte leicht, als er George beide Fäuste in Drohgebärde entgegenstreckte. „Ich mach dich kalt!" schrie er ihn an. 

George wich einen Schritt zurück, während er zum Schutz beide Hände vors Gesicht hielt.

Joe stellte sich zwischen Alex und George und streckte seine Arme aus, um die beiden auf Abstand zu halten. „Auseinander! Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmen könnt, fliegt ihr beide hier raus!" sagte er drohend. Er wandte sich Alex zu. „Ich will, dass du nach hinten gehst und deinen Rausch erst einmal ausschläfst, bevor du irgendetwas tust, was du später bereuen könntest!" sagte er im Befehlston. „Und du ..." Er sah George eindringlich an", .. du gehst jetzt besser. Das Bier geht auf mich. Tut mir leid, aber ich will keine Prügelei in meiner Bar, verstehst du?"

George nickte beklommen. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er äugte zu Alex hinüber, der immer noch mit hocherhobenen Fäusten vor ihm stand und wie eine Statue wirkte.

Joe war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Geh jetzt!"

George drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks zum Ausgang, ohne sich noch einmal zu Alex umzudrehen.

„Alex?" Joe hob eine Hand und wedelte sie vor Alex' hin und her, der völlig weggetreten wirkte. Vorsichtig zog Joe seine Arme nach unten und sah ihn an. „Alles okay?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Alex aus seiner Lethargie erwachte. „Mir ist schlecht", murmelte er.

„Ja, das denke ich mir", nickte Joe. „Warte kurz hier. Ich schließe nur noch ab, und dann bringe ich dich nach hinten ins Zimmer. Du kannst die Nacht über hier bleiben."

Alex nickte. Zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig. Er war froh, dass Joe ihn leicht stützte, als sie nach hinten gingen.

**Merediths Haus**

Zwei Sunden später lag Izzie immer noch schlaflos und weinend im Bett, ihren Kopf in Alex' Kopfkissen vergraben. Sie hatte versucht, damit aufzuhören. Doch es war fast so, als ob sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper hatte. Die Tränen liefen, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Meredith war nicht wiedergekommen. Mit letzter Kraft hatte sich Izzie in Hannah's Zimmer geschleppt, um dann festzustellen, dass ihre Tochter schon schlief. Zwei Stunden war das nun her, und seitdem waren die Tränen ununterbrochen bei Izzie geflossen. Und obwohl sie sich müde und kraftlos fühlte, fand sie keinen Schlaf. Zuviel ging ihr im Kopf herum.

Ihre Hauptsorge galt Alex. Sie fragte sich pausenlos, wo er nun war, was er machte und wie er sich fühlte. Sie wäre gerne bei ihm gewesen, hätte ihm alles erklärt – in Ruhe. Denn dazu hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt. Seine Reaktion auf die Ankündigung ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie schockiert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr er den Gedanken an ein Baby hasste. Aber sie bereute den Schlag ins Gesicht zutiefst. Und sie wünschte, dass sie die letzten Stunden hätte ungeschehen machen können. Sie hatten über die Möglichkeit einer Schwangerschaft geredet und das Thema dann doch wieder beiseite geschoben, weil sie sich auf der sicheren Seite gefühlt hatten. Schließlich hatte Izzie kurz vor der Hochzeit wieder angefangen, die Pille zu nehmen. Zwei Monate war das nun her. Zwei Monate ..

Izzie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie hatte es auf den Stress zurückgeführt, dass ihre Periode ausgeblieben war. Selbst beim zweiten Mal hatte sie keinen Verdacht geschöpft, obwohl die Symptome, rückblickend betrachtet, eindeutig gewesen waren. Schwindel, Antriebslosigkeit und nicht zuletzt extreme Stimmungsschwankungen. Aber sie hatte es nicht als das registriert, was es war. Denn sie hatte ja die Pille genommen. Und bis jetzt wusste sie nicht, wieso das bekanntlich sicherste Verhütungsmittel, versagt hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass wenn sie irgendwann mal wieder schwanger werden sollte nach Hannah, sie die Schwangerschaft bewusst erleben und genießen könnte – zusammen mit dem Vater des Babys. Und nun schien sich alles zu wiederholen. Der Vater war fort und sie alleine mit der Verantwortung. Aber eins wusste sie jetzt schon. Sie würde dieses Kind weder abtreiben noch zur Adoption freigeben. Sie würde die Fehler, die sie bei Hannah begangen hatte, nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Hannah ... Izzie fragte sich, wie ihre älteste Tochter wohl darauf reagieren wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie bald eine kleine Schwester oder einen kleinen Bruder bekommen wird. 

Seufzend rollte sich Izzie auf die Seite und griff nach dem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch. Halb 3. Nur noch dreieinhalb Stunden, bis sie wieder aufstehen und zur Arbeit fahren musste. Und sie würde Alex wiedersehen. Ihr Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen, als sie daran dachte. Sie würden sich aussprechen, und am Ende des Tages würden sie wieder vereint sein. Sie würde sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Und er würde sie in seine Arme nehmen und küssen. Und sie würden sich gemeinsam auf dieses Baby freuen dass, obwohl sein Vater es abstritt, in Liebe gezeugt worden war. Ein Lächeln huschte über Izzie's Gesicht. Völlig entspannt, einen Arm um Alex' Kissen geschlungen und die andere Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegend, schlief Izzie schließlich ein.

**Auf der Strasse **

George war erleichtert, dass er zu Fuß von Joe nach Hause gehen konnte, denn obwohl er nicht betrunken war, hätte er sicher nicht mehr Auto fahren können. Seine kleine 2-Zimmer-Wohnung befand sich in einem Mehrfamilienhaus über einem Kiosk. Die Lage war ideal, denn bis zum Krankenhaus waren es nur 10 Minuten Fußweg. Der Zustand der voll möblierten Wohnung war allerdings kaum mit der Hotelsuite vergleichbar, die er mit Callie bewohnt hatte. Aber immerhin gab es im Mietpreis inbegriffen einen Kühlschrank und sogar eine Kaffeemaschine. Was brauchte man mehr? Er dachte an die Szene in der Bar zurück. Wenn Joe nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann hätte Alex ihn zusammengeschlagen. Dessen war sich George ziemlich sicher. Und rückblickend betrachtet, hatte er die Prügel auch verdient. Er hatte sich wirklich wenig kollegial verhalten. Aber seine eigenen Sorgen waren nun zweitranging. Izzie war schwanger! Und so wie es aussah, war Alex wenig begeistert darüber. Alleine beim Gedanken daran, krampfte sich bei George der Magen zusammen. Am liebsten wäre er zu Merediths Haus gefahren und hätte sich erkundigt, wie es ihr geht und seine Hilfe angeboten – als Freund. Doch er wollte nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen. Die Spannung zwischen ihm und Alex war schon groß genug.

George kramte gedankenverloren in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel, als er beim näher kommen jemanden auf den Treppenstufen vor dem Haus bemerkte. Das Licht der Laterne, die im Eingangsbereich stand, warf bizarre Schatten an die Wand, und George erkannte ganz plötzlich im Halbdunkel, wer der nächtliche Besucher war. „Lexie?!" stieß er ungläubig hervor.

Sie erhob sich langsam und schlang ihre Arme um den Körper. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Ich war bei ... Joe", stotterte er.

Lexie nickte. „Ich wollte auch erst dorthin gehen. Aber dann dachte ich, dass es besser wäre, mit dir alleine, unter vier Augen zu sprechen."

George trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Über was?" fragte er zögernd. Die Frage war naiv und dumm, denn er wusste genau, worüber Lexie mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Über ... über diese Nacht damals", begann sie stockend. „Die Nacht in der Bar."

George nickte. „Wollen wir nach oben gehen?" 

Lexie nickte scheu. Sie fühlte Beklommenheit in seiner Nähe. Aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie wollte ihm endlich sagen, was sie fühlte. Auch wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Aber sie musste es ihm sagen, sonst würde sie noch daran ersticken. Zögernd folgte sie George nach oben, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. 

George öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer im 2. Stock und ließ Lexie beim Eintreten den Vortritt. „Hier wohnst du also", stellte sie fest, nachdem sie den Lichtschalter bedient und sich umgeschaut hatte.

George nickte. „Ja, hier wohne ich." Er schloss die Tür und ging hinüber in die kleine Küche. „Was möchtest du trinken?" rief er ihr zu.

„Nichts, danke." Lexie nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und begann nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen. „Ich ... George ... ich wollte dir sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, was im Hotel passiert ist", sagte sie stockend. „Du warst furchtbar betrunken, und ... ich fuhr dann mit dir im Taxi mit. Der Taxifahrer half mir noch, dich hochzubringen." Sie verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Er ließ uns dann alleine, und ich brachte dich zum Bett ..." Sie brach ab und senkte schnell den Kopf. „Ich habe mich die letzten Wochen so komisch verhalten, weil ich Angst hatte." Sie hob nun den Kopf und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Ich hatte Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen", stieß sie dann leise hervor. „Ich habe mich von dem Moment an in dich verliebt, als wir uns das erste Mal im Umkleideraum begegnet sind. Seitdem bist du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Und ich .. ich ..." sie brach den Satz ab, weil sie sich plötzlich ganz dumm und töricht vorkam, was sie da redete. „Ich sollte gehen ..." Sie stand schnell auf und ging Richtung Tür, doch George war schneller.

Er versperrte ihr den Weg und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte sanft ihre Wange, bevor dann seine Finger mit einer Strähne ihres dunklen Haares zu spielen begannen.

Lexie stand da wie betäubt, unfähig auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen oder sich zu bewegen.

George legte seine Hand in Lexie's Nacken und zog sie langsam zu sich heran. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, sah er noch, wie sie reflexartig ihre Augen schloss. Ihre Lippen waren weich und zart, und George spürte, wie sich sein Pulsschlag erhöhte. 

Lexie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten. Sie fürchtete, wenn sie sich bewegen oder atmen würde, dass sie aus dem Traum erwachen würde. Sie fühlte sich wie willenlos.

Schließlich war George derjenige, der den Kuss unterbrach und sie dann ansah. „Wieso hast du .. du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte er leise.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du dasselbe empfindest." Lexie senkte den Kopf. „Und da ist noch Callie ..." Sie ließ den Satz offen, doch George verstand, was sie meinte.

„Callie und ich sind geschieden", sagte er sanft. „Wir hätten vielleicht niemals heiraten sollen. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden."

Lexie nickte. „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Sie senkte schnell den Blick, als sie George's verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Du willst gehen?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Es ist spät, und ich muss morgen wieder früh raus", erklärte sie.

Er überlegte nur für einen kurzen Moment, ob er ihr den Vorschlag machen sollte, dass sie bei ihm übernachten könnte, doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Lexie sah ziemlich entschlossen aus.

Sie war zur Tür gegangen und lächelte ihn an. „Gute Nacht, George!" Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand im Flur.

George sah ihr mit einem rätselhaften Blick hinterher. Dafür, dass sie bereits schon miteinander geschlafen hatten, gab sich Lexie ziemlich schüchtern ihm gegenüber. Er wünschte sich, dass er sich an die gemeinsame Nacht mit ihr noch erinnern könnte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, diese Nacht war für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Seufzend schloss er die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, so dass er auf die beleuchtete Anzeige des Weckers sehen konnte. Immerhin waren jetzt schon drei Minuten vergangen seit er das das letzte Mal gemacht hatte. Frustriert rollte er wieder auf den Rücken. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sich Meredith, die inzwischen mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Sie hatte sich vor genau 23 Minuten auf die Seite gedreht. Exakt 47 Minuten nachdem sie sich mehr oder weniger komplett aus seinen Armen entfernt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken. Etwas zu laut ließ er seinen Arm auf die Matratze fallen. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und sah wieder zu Meredith hinüber, die aber noch immer friedlich neben ihm lag. Erleichtert atmete er auf und drehte sich erneut von der einen auf die andere Seite.

„Genug." Stöhnte Meredith neben ihm. Sie richtete sich auf und schaltete die Nachtischlampe an. Danach drehte sie sich zu Derek um. „Was ist los. Das geht jetzt schon seit Minuten so."

„Ich habe dich wach gemacht?" Fragte Derek zögerlich und richtete sich im Bett auf.

Meredith sah ihn jetzt verwundert an. „Nein, du sprichst mit meinem Astralwesen. Die echte Meredith schläft noch friedlich."

Leise aufstöhnend stand Derek aus dem Bett auf und tigerte durch das Zimmer. „Ich kann nicht schlafen." Offenbarte er ihr schließlich.

„Ja und dank dir, ich auch nicht." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Noch immer müde rieb sie sich die Augen. Da sie ihren Blick noch nicht ganz klar bekommen hatte, konnte sie nicht ausmachen, was Derek an seiner Schublade machte. „Was ist denn mit dir?" Fragte sie schließlich als Derek um das Bett herum ging, um sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes setzen zu können.

„Es geht mir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf, Meredith." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst während er starr auf den Boden blickte.

Meredith setzte sich jetzt neben ihn an den Bettrand. In ihrem Gesicht war große Besorgnis zu erkennen. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Dereks Schulter, um ihn aus seiner Erstarrung zu wecken. „Derek, was ist denn los? Du machst mir Angst."

Derek zuckte etwas zusammen und sah zu Meredith hinüber. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden sofort weicher während er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. „Ich denke wirklich schon lange daran. An eine Fähre, ein schickes Restaurant oder im OP." Er schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken. „Der OP war auch lange Zeit mein Favorit, aber irgendwas hat mich daran gestört."

„Derek, wovon redest du?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Also im Fieberwahn sprichst du schon einmal nicht. Bist du vielleicht gestürzt und hast dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

Daraufhin musste Derek herzhaft lachen. Er brauchte etwas bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Mir geht es gut, Mer. Sehr gut sogar." Ein zufriedener Seufzer entfuhr ihm als er sich Meredith betrachtete. Ihr Haar durch den Schlaf etwas zerzaust. Der Oberkörper gut versteckt, da sie auch in dieser Nacht eines seiner Shirts trug. Dazu eine eng anliegende Hose, die ihre weiblichen Rundungen sehr nach seinem Geschmack zur Geltung brachte.

Als Meredith bemerkte, dass er ihr Erscheinungsbild betrachtete, fuhr sie sich durch ihr wildes Haar, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich viel bewirkte. Sie räusperte sich leise. „Derek, du machst mir jetzt wirklich Angst."

Lächelnd griff Derek nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel Angst ich habe." Erneut drückte er ihre Hand und holte dann tief Luft. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, während sein Herz so laut pochte, dass er sich sicher war, damit die ganze Straße wach machen zu können. Wieder holte er tief Luft. „Meredith, ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich dich jeden einzelnen Tag glücklich machen werde, da ich manchmal ein Idiot sein kann. Deswegen bin ich mir auch sicher, dass du an manchen Tagen einfach nur von mir weg willst, weil ich mal wieder so ein Idiot war."

Er musste eine kurze Pause machen, da er spürte, dass ihm die Stimme gleich brach. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. „Ich kann dir aber versprechen, dass ich dich jeden einzelnen Tag lieben werde."

„Derek." Meredith drückte Dereks Hand, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand eine Träne weg wischen wollte, doch Derek war ihr zuvor gekommen. Sanft strich er die Träne mit seinem Zeigefinger von ihrer Wange. Dann rutschte er von der Bettkante hinunter und kniete sich vor sie.

„Meredith, willst du mich heiraten?" Er hatte jetzt selber Tränen in den Augen, während seine Atmung erhöht war, um weiterhin Sauerstoff in seinen Körper zu bekommen, da sein Herz im Rekordtempo schlug. Seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwendend, griff er neben sich, wo er zuvor eine Schachtel abgestellt hatte. Zitternd öffnete er sie, um Meredith den Inhalt zu zeigen.

Meredith sah von Derek zu der kleinen Schachtel, die er in seiner noch immer zitternden Hand hielt. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Ring das Zimmer erleuchten würde, wenn sie jetzt das Licht ausmachen würde. Doch es war nicht der Ring, der für sie interessant war, sondern mehr der Mann der noch immer vor ihr kniete.

„Meredith?" Dereks Stimme zitterte jetzt ebenso wie seine Hand.

Lächelnd biss sich Meredith auf die Unterlippe. Sie nahm Dereks Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn sanft. Derek schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und erwiderte den Kuss. Nach einigen Augenblicken lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Unsicher sah er in ihre Augen, die noch immer voller Tränen waren.

„War das ein Ja?" Fragte Derek unsicher.

Meredith nickte ihm zu. „Das war ein Ja." Sie lachte auf als Dereks Gesicht aufhellte und er sich stürmisch auf sie warf. Ihre Arme um seinen Nackend geschlungen zog sie ihn fest zu sich, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssend. Umso überraschter war sie, als Derek sich von ihr wegdrückte. 

„Da fehlt noch was." Zwinkerte Derek ihr grinsend zu. Erneut nahm er die Schachtel in die Hand und nahm den Ring heraus. Noch immer zitternd griff er nach Merediths Hand und streifte ihr den Ring über. Er sah von Merediths Ringfinger in ihre Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Meredith."

„Ich dich auch." Meredith beugte sich zu ihm und bedachte ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Ihr Blick fiel dann auf ihren Ringfinger. „Wow. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch nie so etwas Wertvolles geschenkt bekommen habe."

Derek hatte den Blick nicht von Merediths Gesicht genommen und lächelte. „Ich auch nicht."

**Selbst wenn man wählen könnte, ob man weiterhin viele kleine Schwächen haben will oder nur diese eine große Superman Schwäche. Man kommt nicht herum, überhaupt eine Schwäche zu haben. Denn am Ende kann man die Sonne nicht genießen, ohne auch Schatten zu haben. So sehr man sich auch wünscht, dass das Leben nur voller Glück ist (**_**Meredith liegt in Dereks Armen. Ihr Blick wandert von dem Ring zu seinen Augen. Die beiden lächeln sich an und küssen sich**_**), so gibt es auch auf der anderen Seite die Momente, in denen man glaubt nicht mehr atmen zu können (**_**Izzie liegt im Bett. Im Schlaf rollt ihr eine Träne über das Gesicht**_**). Es liegt aber an einem selber wie man damit umgeht, dass Licht Schatten wirft. Man kann es akzeptieren (**_**Cristina geht in Samanthas Zimmer und legt Mark eine Hand auf die Schulter**_**) oder man verkriecht sich im Schatten (**_**Alex liegt auf einem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit überkommt ihn und er rennt in ein kleines Badezimmer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**5.02 – Treason **

_Treason_

It all starts here with my disgrace  
I give you my life then I run in haste  
In this false life something needs to give

Tell me a reason why this isn't treason  
Tell me, tell me I'm wrong  
I swear I'm back but then it turns out it's only a season  
So tell me, tell me I'm wrong

With my two lips I will praise your name  
Then I turn around and only curse and blame  
I give in, strength is thin, adding to my shame

Tell me a reason why this isn't treason  
Tell me, tell me I'm wrong  
I swear I'm back but then it turns out it's only a season  
So tell me, tell me I'm wrong

Your blood it covered all my sin  
You changed a traitor into kin  
In this false life something needs to give 

Tell me a reason why this isn't treason  
Tell me, tell me I'm wrong  
I swear I'm back but then it turns out it's only a season  
So tell me, tell me I'm wrong

**Die Gewalt einer Lawine kann verheerend sein. Denn sie kommt nicht nur mit großer Geschwindigkeit, sondern auch mit gewaltigen Massen ins Tal. Bei uns sind es keine Schneemassen, die über uns einbrechen, sondern eher Gefühle. Einige sind mehr als erwünscht (**_**Derek bearbeitet den Hals von Meredith mit seinen Lippen, während diese ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schwingt und mit ihren Händen seinen Körper erkundet**_**), doch andere versuchen wir von uns fern zu halten (**_**Izzie liegt in ihrem Bett und weint**_**). Dazu bauen wir Barrieren um uns auf, die uns schützen sollen (**_**Alex sitzt auf dem kleinen Bett in Joes Hinterzimmer)**_**. Doch all diese Barrieren nutzen nichts, wenn man die Wucht der Gefühle unterschätzt, die auf einen einbrechen können (**_**Cristina beobachtet Mark, der an der Schwesternstation steht**_**).  
**

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine **

Meredith stand vor ihrem Spind. Noch immer wie in einer riesigen Blase gefangen betrachtete sie sich den funkelnden Ring an ihrem Finger. Glücklich strich sie über ihn, fast so als ob sie testen musste, dass er auch wirklich da war und sie es sich nicht einfach nur einbildete. Aber er war da. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das überschäumende Glücksgefühl, das sie schon den ganzen Morgen überkam, wenn sie sich an die Nacht erinnerte. Zwar war sie auch noch ein klein wenig müde, da sie nicht wirklich lange geschlafen hatte, doch Dereks Antrag war all die Müdigkeit wert gewesen. Auf der einen Seite konnte sie kaum erwarten endlich allen zu erzählen, aber auf der anderen Seite tat ihr auch Izzie leid, da Alex nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Seufzend betrachtete sie sich den Ring noch einmal, dann zog sie ihn aus und platzierte ihn in der Schachtel. Sie wollte ihn ohnehin nicht während ihrer Arbeit am Finger haben, da sie Angst hatte, dass etwas an ihn kommen könnte. Noch einmal strich sie über den Ring, schloss dann aber die Schachtel und ließ sie in eine Tasche ihres Arztkittels gleiten. Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Cristina rein kam.

„Du bist früh hier." Stellte Cristina fest und suchte sich frische OP Kleidung, in die sie schlüpfen könnte.

„Es muss eher lauten, dass ich überhaupt hier bin." Meredith schloss ihren Spind und stellte sich grinsend davor.

Cristina runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?" Sie zog sich ihr Oberteil aus, was sie den gestrigen Tag getragen hatte und schlüpfte dann in ein frisches.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich mit Derek die ganze Fahrt über debattiert habe, dass ich arbeiten gehen will." Noch immer grinsend dachte sie an die Fahrt und umschloss dann die Schachtel in ihrem Kittel, da sie es nicht erwarten konnte, Cristina den Ring zu zeigen.

„Was gibt es da überhaupt zu diskutieren?" Cristina war inzwischen in eine frische Hose geschlüpft und warf die alte Wäsche in ihren Spind zurück.

„Derek wollte nicht, dass ich gehe, da er meinte ich hätte gestern Abend erhöhte Temperatur gehabt. Er hat mich nur mitgenommen, weil ich ihm versprochen habe, es ruhig angehen zu lassen." Meredith biss sich vergnügt auf die Unterlippe, während ihre Augen vor Glück strahlten. Irgendwie mochte sie es, dass er sich so um sie sorgte und zudem hatte er gestern um ihre Hand angehalten.

„Seit wann lässt du dich von einem Mann herumkommandieren?" Fragte Cristina etwas schnippisch. „Du bist eher der Typ, der sie rauswirft."

Meredith rollte mit den Augen. „Das zählt zu meiner Vergangenheit. Außerdem habe ich nichts dagegen, dass Derek sich um mich sorgt." Sie verstärkte den Griff um die Schachtel, um sie aus der Kitteltasche herausziehen zu können.

„Wenn du meinst." Cristina hängte sich wieder ihr Stethoskop um und schloss dann ebenfalls ihren Spind. „Ich habe dir was zu sagen."

„Ich dir auch." Meredith holte tief Luft.

„Ich hab gestern mit Mark geschlafen." Platzte es Cristina heraus. Sie sah zu Meredith, die langsam ausatmete. „Es ist das erste Mal seit Burke weg ist. Und dann ist es Mark. Was soll ich jetzt machen?" 

„Was meinst du damit, was du machen sollst." Meredith lockerte den Griff um die kleine Schachtel etwas, behielt aber ihre Hand noch ihrer Tasche.

„Wie soll ich mit ihm umgehen? Immerhin reden wir hier von Mark Sloan." Cristina lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und sah zu Boden.

„Ich dachte, dass du ihn magst." Meredith zog nun ihre Hand aus der Tasche und fühlte sich etwas leer als sie auf ihre Hand blickte. Seufzend stellte sie sich Cristina gegenüber.

„Ja, aber er schläft mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist." Cristina rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Egal, ich werde einfach abwarten, wie es weiter geht. Wir sind spät dran." Damit ging sie zur Tür, während Meredith noch vor ihren Spinden stehen blieb. „Kommst du?"

„Ja, natürlich." Meredith fuhr sich an ihrem Arztkittel entlang und spürte die harte Schachtel. Seufzend folgte sie Cristina aus der Umkleide. Es blieben ihr ja noch ein paar Stunden, um es Cristina sagen zu können.

**Umkleidekabine**

Izzie schob die Tür zur Umkleidekabine auf und sah sich suchend um. Eine Handvoll Assistenzärzte im ersten Jahr war noch gerade dabei sich umzuziehen. Sie hoben den Kopf und grüßten freundlich, als sie Izzie eintreten sahen. Sie erwiderte den Gruß mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und versuchte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren, als sie hinüber zu ihrem Spind ging. Es war wohl ein Phänomen für sich, dass die körperlichen Symptome der Schwangerschaft erst so richtig zum Vorschein kamen, wenn man von seinem Zustand wusste. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie die Nacht nur 3 Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte und sich deshalb müde und wackelig auf den Beinen fühlte. Zwanzig Minuten hatte sie vor dem Klo gekniet und dann frustriert festgestellt, dass ihr nicht schlecht genug gewesen war, um sich zu übergeben. Meredith hatte damit weniger Probleme gehabt. Vorsorglich hatte Izzie deshalb ganz aufs Frühstück verzichtet. Sie war sowieso zu spät dran gewesen, denn Meredith und Derek hatten das Haus bereits verlassen, als sie aufstand. 

Seufzend öffnete Izzie ihren Spind und nahm ihre Krankenhauskleidung heraus und begann sich umzuziehen. Sie hob den Kopf und erwartete Schelte, als sie Dr. Bailey im Türrahmen stehen sah.

„Sie sind zu spät!" sagte sie mit strengem Blick und wies auf die Uhr.

„Ja ..." Izzie kämpfte gegen das stetig zunehmende Gefühl der Übelkeit an und schloss für einen Moment die Augen."

„Sie werden mir doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht auch noch krank", bemerkte Dr. Bailey während sie Izzie besorgt ansah.

„Auch noch krank?" Izzie hob den Kopf und sah Dr. Bailey mit rätselhaftem Blick an.

„Ihr Mann hat sich doch vorhin krank gemeldet", erwiderte Dr. Bailey und runzelte die Stirn. „Er rief vorhin an und teilte mir mit, dass er sich einen Magen-Darm-Virus eingefangen hätte."

Izzie spürte, wie sich ihr Pulsschlag bei der Erwähnung seines Namens beschleunigte. Sie hätte Dr. Bailey gerne gefragt, von wo aus er angerufen hatte. Aber diese Blöße, nicht zu wissen, wo ihr eigener Ehemann die Nacht verbracht hatte, wollte sie sich nicht vor ihr geben. Deshalb schwieg sie und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich hoffe, es geht ihm bald besser", meinte Dr. Bailey.

Izzie lächelte verkrampft. „Bestimmt. Meredith hatte es auch, und ich ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Schwindel überfiel sie und die Übelkeit in ihrem Magen weitete sich zu einem heftigen Brechreiz aus. Sie presste die Hand vor den Mund und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Waschbecken hinüber. Zitternd lehnte sie sich an die Wand, nachdem sie sich übergeben hatte.

„Gehen sie nach Hause, Izzie", sagte Dr. Bailey und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sieht so aus, als ob sie sich auch angesteckt hätten."

Izzie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sie eine Hand auf den Magen gepresst hielt. „Ich bin nicht krank. Ich bin ..." Sie senkte schnell den Kopf, um Dr. Bailey nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „ ...schwanger", beendete sie dann den Satz.

Dr. Bailey hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Nun ich hatte das schon etwas länger vermutet", sagte sie dann lächelnd. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wie weit sind sie denn?"

„Ich weiß es erst seit gestern", sagte Izzie leicht verwundert. „Ich habe zwei Tests gemacht, die positiv waren. Woher wissen sie es denn?"

Dr. Bailey lächelte verschmitzt. „Wenn man selber Mutter ist, dann erkennt man die Symptome sehr schnell. Und bei ihnen war es einfach offensichtlich." Sie sah Izzie mit besorgtem Blick an. „Sie sollten so schnell wie möglich eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen lassen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte sie. „Eine Virusinfektion im ersten Trimester kann für das Ungeborene gefährlich sein", erklärte sie.

Izzie nickte. „Ich werde mir für nächste Woche einen Termin bei Dr. Evans holen", sagte sie.

Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mir mal von ihrem Mann zum Vorwurf machen lassen müssen, dass ich mich nicht um das Wohl meiner Angestellten sorge. Nun, ich will mir dasselbe nicht noch einmal vorwerfen lassen. Sie gehen jetzt sofort zu Dr. Evans und lassen sich untersuchen!" sagte sie bestimmt.

Izzie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es geht mir wirklich gut", wandte sie ein.

„Gut ist etwas anderes", erwiderte Dr. Bailey und sah Izzie mit kritischem Blick an. „Sie haben sich gerade übergeben, zittern am ganzen Körper und sehen aus, als ob sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden würden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie gehen jetzt sofort zu Dr. Evans oder ich schicke sie wieder nach Hause!"

Seufzend schloss Izzie ihren Spind. „In Ordnung", gab sie seufzend nach. „Ich gehe zu Dr. Evans."

„Gut." Dr. Bailey's Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Wenn sie die Bestätigung haben, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sie sich wohl genug fühlen zum Arbeiten, können sie sich wieder bei mir melden." Sie nickte Izzie noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Umkleidekabine.

Izzie setzte sich auf die Bank vor ihrem Spind und starrte gegen die Wand. Sie fragte sich, wieso Alex sich krank gemeldet hatte. Ganz sicher war er nicht krank. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg, ganz klar. Die Hoffnung, die sie gehabt hatte, dass sie sich aussprechen und dann versöhnen würden, war zerplatzt. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wo er sich jetzt befand. Sie erhob sich und ging mit zitternden Beinen Richtung Ausgang. Dr. Bailey hatte Recht. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich bei Meredith angesteckt. Sie schob die Tür auf und verließ die Umkleidekabine.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark stand tief in Gedanken versunken an der Schwesternstation. Gewissenhaft las er sich die neusten Ergebnisse von Samanthas Untersuchungen durch. Noch immer suchte er nach einem Anhaltspunkt, ob seine Behandlung einen Fehler aufwies und er Schuld an dem Gesundheitszustand sei oder ob es einfach nur eine Erkrankung ist, die nichts mit ihren Verletzungen zu tun hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Derek sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und ihn grinsend ansah. Erst als er sich aufrichtete, um seinem Rücken eine bequemere Haltung zu gönnen, fiel ihm sein alter Freund auf. Verwundert sah er ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du noch breiter grinst, dann bekomme ich dich doch noch auf meinen Tisch, um es wieder weg operieren zu können." Er deutete mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf die Breite des Grinsens, sah dann aber wieder auf seine Unterlagen. Da Derek sich nicht wirklich wegbewegte und seine Mundwinkel weiterhin steil nach oben zeigten, sah er wieder auf. „Jetzt machst du mir Angst."

Derek lachte jetzt auf und klopfte Mark auf die Schulter. „So schnell bekommst du mich nicht auf deinen Tisch." Er konnte einen Blick auf Marks Patienten werfen und runzelte dabei die Stirn. „Samantha? Ich dachte, dass du die schon längst wieder entlassen hast."

„Hab ich auch. Sie ist gestern Abend wieder eingeliefert worden." Mark streckte sich etwas, da er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war, um sich um Samantha kümmern zu können.

„Komplikationen mit dem Transplantat?" Derek blickte neugierig auf die Ergebnisse, die vor Mark lagen.

„Die Wunde sieht gut aus. Zumindest auf dem einen Bein. Die andere ist nicht optimal, aber ich sehe auch keinen Grund, dass sie so hoch Fieber hat." Mark lehnte sich jetzt an den Tresen und schob Derek die Akte ganz rüber. „Es laufen noch ein paar Bluttests."

Derek las sich durch die bereits getätigten Notizen, während er weiterhin seine Stirn runzelte. „Vielleicht einfach nur eine Erkältung, die wegen der niedrigen Leukozyten so ausgeartet ist." Murmelte er etwas abwesend.

„Ich hoffe es, denn dann müsste ich mir keine Sorgen wegen den Transplantaten machen." Er nahm von Derek die Akte wieder entgegen. „Aber jetzt zu diesem dämlichen Grinsen von eben."

Dereks Besorgnis wich wieder aus seinem Gesicht und wurde ersetzt von zwei nach oben gehobenen Mundwinkeln. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Klar. Wenn du jetzt in einen Spiegel sehen könntest, dann wüsstest du, was ich meine. Aber ich bin nett und setze dich nicht auch noch diesem Anblick aus." Mark musste jetzt selber lachen. „Lass mich raten."

„Gut, denn ich würde es dir ohnehin nicht sagen." Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Mark legte seine Stirn in Falten und musterte sich die grinsende Gestalt vor sich. Den Kopf neigend deutete er dann auf seinen Freund. „Du hast die Frage gestellt."

„Ich habe die Frage gestellt?"

„Du hast die Frage gestellt und die Antwort was positiv." Mark sah ihn jetzt mit einem triumphierenden Blick an.

„Ich habe die Frage gestellt und die Antwort war positiv?", wiederholte Derek erneut. Seufzend fing er an seinen Kopf zu schütteln, was aber schnell in ein Nicken überging. „Wie bist du so schnell darauf gekommen?"

„Es konnte nur das sein oder wenn sie schwanger wäre. Aber da hättest du noch zusätzlich einen nervösen Tick drauf." Mark reichte ihm die Hand. „Gratuliere, mit Sicherheit keine schlechte Wahl."

„Danke und du lässt die Finger von ihr." Derek nahm Marks Hand entgegen und drückte sie etwas fester, so dass Mark etwas zusammenzuckte.

„Keine Angst. Ich hab aus meinem Fehler gelernt." Mark zog seine Hand zurück, die er etwas schüttelte. „Außerdem bin ich gestern einen Schritt weiter gekommen mit Cristina."

Derek hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Einen Schritt weiter? Will ich wissen, was du genau meinst?" Da Mark jetzt ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte, schüttelte Derek lachend den Kopf. „Nein, will ich nicht."

„Ich würde dir eh nichts sagen, zumal ich mir jetzt den Klunker ansehen will, mit dem du deine Verlobte hast überreden können." Mark reichte einem Pfleger Samanthas Krankenakte. „Ich will angefunkt werden, sobald die neuen Blutwerte da sind." Er wandte sich von dem Pfleger, der ihm zugenickt hatte, wieder zu Derek zu. „Essen wir nachher zusammen?"

„Gerne. Sofern es dich nicht stört, wenn meine Verlobte mit am Tisch sitzt." Derek atmete tief durch. So langsam wurde es für ihn greifbar, was in der Nacht zuvor passiert war, jetzt als er es endlich jemanden mitgeteilt hat.

„Keineswegs." Die beiden gingen gemeinsam zu den Aufzügen. „Ich freue mich für dich." Mark klopfte Derek noch einmal auf die Schulter, dann ging er alleine den Gang hinunter, während Derek ihm lächelnd nachsah.

**Im Krankenhaus - Gynäkologie**

Dr. Evans nahm Izzie die Blutdruckmanschette vom Arm und sah sie mit geschäftsmäßigem Blick an. „Der Blutdruck ist ein wenig niedrig. Aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Das haben viele Frauen in den ersten Schwangerschaftswochen." Sie schaute auf die Krankenakte, die sie von Izzie angelegt hatte. „Laut ihrer Angaben hatten sie zweimal ihre Periode nicht. Ist das richtig?"

Izzie sah verlegen auf ihre Hände und nickte. Wahrscheinlich dachte Dr. Evans, dass sie völlig hinter dem Mond leben würde und nicht wusste, dass das Ausbleiben der monatlichen Blutung auf eine Schwangerschaft hindeuten konnte.

„Und sie haben vorher regelmäßig die Pille genommen?" erkundigte sich Dr. Evans.

Izzie nickte erneut. „Ich nehme sie allerdings erst seit ein paar Wochen", erwiderte sie.

„Es gibt kein Verhütungsmittel, das hundertprozentig sicher ist", sagte Dr. Evans. „Aber das wissen sie ja sicher selber." Sie machte eine Geste, dass Izzie sich hinlegen sollte.

„Ich mache jetzt eine Sonografie, um zu sehen, wie weit die Schwangerschaft fortgeschritten ist und ob es mit ihren Angaben zusammenpasst."

Izzie lehnte sich zurück und macht den Bauch frei, damit Dr. Evans sie untersuchen konnte. Sie schloss reflexartig die Augen, als sie das kühle Gel auf ihrem Bauch fühlte und wenig später, wie der Ultraschallkopf über ihren Bauch kreiste.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Dr. Evans' Gesicht. Sie drehte die Lautstärke etwas höher und der ganze Raum wurde erfüllt von dem Herzschlag des Embryos. 

Tränen drangen durch Izzie's Wimpern, und ihre Hände krampften sich um die Liege. Sie wünschte, dass Alex jetzt bei ihr wäre, um mit ihr gemeinsam diesen Moment zu erleben.

„Möchten sie ihr Baby sehen?" fragte Dr. Evans, der aufgefallen war, dass Izzie ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt.

Izzie nickte und öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

Dr. Evans drehte den Monitor so, dass Izzie einen ersten Blick auf den erst wenige Zentimeter großen Embryo werfen konnte. „Ihre Angaben waren ziemlich korrekt", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Sie müssten so in etwa in der 8. SSW sein." 

Izzie nickte. Zu mehr war sie nicht imstande. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf den Monitor, während die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Das, was man bisher nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, war ihr Baby – ihres und Alex'.

Dr. Evans ging zum Drucker und schaltete ihn ein. „Das erste Bild fürs Fotoalbum", sagte sie und händigte Izzie das Ultraschallbild aus, nachdem sie es ausgedruckt hatte. Sie wischte das Gel von Izzie's Bauch und half ihr dann, sich aufzusetzen. „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen", sagte sie dann. „Bisher entwickelt sich alles normal. Aber sie sollten sich in den nächsten Wochen trotzdem etwas schonen. Und sollten Blutungen auftreten und krampfartige Schmerzen, sollten sie sich sofort bei mir melden oder wenn sie zuhause sind, sich ins Krankenhaus fahren lassen."

Izzie nickte beklommen. Sie wusste das alles. Sie hatte genau dasselbe auch schon bei Hannah durchgemacht. Die Schwangerschaft mit ihr war nicht leicht gewesen – sowohl von der körperlichen Seite her als auch von der emotionalen. Das ihr kindlicher Körper sich in wenigen Wochen so krass veränderte war damals ein Schock gewesen. Und voller Horror erinnerte sie sich zurück an die Geburt. Ihre Mutter war damals bei ihr gewesen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten und sie getröstet, während sie die Qualen der Geburt durchlitten hatte. Izzie war damals der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass sie das ganze nicht überleben würde. Und nach der Entbindung war sie so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie sofort eingeschlafen war.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt noch Blut abnehmen", unterbrach Dr. Evans Izzie's Gedanken. „Reine Routine."

Dr. Evans entnahm Blut aus Izzie's Armvene und legte das volle Röhrchen dann in eine Nierenschale. „Ich werde es gleich ins Labor bringen. Morgen haben wir dann das Ergebnis."

Izzie erhob sich von der Liege. „Danke", murmelte sie.

Die Ärztin lächelte. „Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. Aber natürlich ist es immer etwas anderes, wenn man die Schwangerschaft einer Kollegin betreut."

Izzie nickte und ging dann zur Tür.

„Ach, Dr. Karev ..", sprach Dr. Evans sie an. „Bestellen sie ihrem Mann doch bitte gute Besserung von mir." Sie lächelte. „Sagen sie ihm, dass er hier dringend gebraucht wird."

Izzie sah die Ärztin mit gerunzelter Stirn an, bevor sie schließlich den Behandlungsraum verließ und sich auf die Suche nach Dr. Bailey machte.

**Freie Klinik**

Izzie war erleichtert, dass Dr. Bailey sie nicht nach Hause schickte sondern ihr erlaubte, in der freien Klinik auszuhelfen. Sie war dankbar darüber, keine schwere Arbeit leisten zu müssen, weil sie immer noch mit Übelkeit und gelegentlichen Schwindelattacken zu kämpfen hatte. Ihr erster Patient war ein Mann mit einem stark geschwollen Fußgelenk, das sich bläulich-schwarz verfärbt hatte.

„Ich bin Läufer wissen sie", erklärte er. „Ich nehme demnächst am New York Marathon teil und war gerade dabei, meine Trainingsrunde zu absolvieren, als mir diese blöde Katze über den Weg lief!"

Izzie verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. „Sie sind also gestürzt?" fragte sie nach.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe versucht, dem Biest auszuweichen und bin dann gegen einen Laternenpfahl gerannt und umgeknickt", erwiderte er mit düsterem Blick. „Aber dieses Viech war schuld."

„Ich verstehe." Izzie begann vorsichtig den Fuß zu untersuchen, nachdem sie dem Mann geholfen hatte, Schuhe und Socke auszuziehen. „Also das sieht nicht gut aus", sagte sie dann. „Wir machen am besten gleich eine Röntgenaufnahme, um Knochenverletzungen auszuschließen.."

„Denken sie, dass ich bald wieder laufen kann?" fragte der Patient.

Izzie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Wir machen jetzt erst einmal die Untersuchung. Dann wissen wir Genaueres." Sie holte einen der Rollstühle aus der Ecke, die dort immer für Patienten zur Verfügung standen, die nicht laufen konnten und half dem Mann hinein. Sie war gerade dabei, ihn aus der Klinik zu fahren, als sie an der Tür mit George zusammenstieß.

„George!" rief Izzie erstaunt aus. „Ich meine .. Dr. O'Malley." Sie warf schnell einen Blick zu ihrem Patienten, doch der schien den Versprecher nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Was tun sie hier?"

„Dr. Bailey schickt mich. Ich soll dir ... ihnen assistieren." Er nickte dem Patienten zu. „Ich bin Dr. O'Malley", stellte er sich vor.

„Fisher." Der Mann nickte. „Geht es jetzt langsam mal weiter?" fragte er ungeduldig.

Izzie verdrehte die Augen. Wieso musste sie immer Fälle mit Patienten bekommen, die an allem herumkritisierten. Außerdem ärgerte es sie, dass Dr. Bailey ihr nicht mal zutraute, alleine mit dem Patienten zurechtzukommen. Bis George gekommen war hatte sie alles bestens im Griff gehabt. Izzie schob den Rollstuhl mit Mr. Fischer Richtung Röntgenraum, als George sie plötzlich am Arm festhielt.

„Du solltest nicht mit hineingehen", sagte er bestimmt. „Warte hier! Ich erledige das."

Izzie sah ihn mit rätselhaftem Blick an. „Wieso soll ich nicht mit hineingehen?" fragte sie verwirrt.

George's Blick wanderte zu Izzie's Bauch. „Nicht in deinem Zustand", sagte er etwas leiser, damit Mr. Fisher ihn nicht hören konnte. 

Izzie starrte George wie betäubt an. Er wusste von ihrer Schwangerschaft? Aber wer hatte es ihm gesagt? Dr. Bailey würde so eine Neuigkeit nicht weiter geben. Und Dr. Evans hatte keinen Kontakt zu George gehabt. „Woher ...?" Sie brach verwirrt ab, denn George hatte sich bereits dem Patienten zugewandt.

„Ich bringe sie jetzt in den Röntgenraum, Mr. Fisher", sagte er und schob den Mann hinein.

Izzie blieb verwirrt im Flur stehen und starrte die Tür an, hinter der George gerade mit Mr. Fisher verschwunden war. Es erschien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis beide den Röntgenraum wieder verließen.

„Er hat eine Außenbandruptur des oberen Sprunggelenkes", erklärte George knapp. „Ich habe Callie gerade angepiept, damit sie sich das ganze noch einmal anschaut. Sie wartet bereits im Behandlungsraum 2 auf mich." Er sah Izzie mit besorgtem Blick an. „Ich bringe Mr. Fisher gerade zu Callie, und dann komme ich wieder."

Ungeduldig wartete Izzie auf George's Rückkehr, während sie im Flur auf und ab tigerte. Schließlich sah sie, wie er um die Ecke bog. „Woher weißt du, dass ich schwanger bin?" überfiel sie ihn gleich.

George senkte betreten den Kopf und schwieg.

„George, bitte!" Izzie sah ihn flehend an. „Wer hat es dir gesagt? Ich habe es bisher nur Dr. Bailey und Dr. Evans erzählt."

„Komm mit!" Er zog sie am Arm in einen der Wäscheräume hinein und schloss die Tür. „Alex", sagte er dann nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Alex?" Izzie riss die Augen weit auf. „Du weißt es von Alex? Aber .." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Du ... du weißt wo er ist, oder?" Sie lehnte sich haltsuchend gegen die verschlossene Tür. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, ob George erfuhr, dass sie und Alex einen Streit hatten. Sie machte sich viel mehr Sorgen, wo ihr Ehemann steckte und ob es ihm gut ging.

George nickte. „Ich traf ihn gestern Nacht bei Joe. Er war ziemlich betrunken, und ..." Er brach ab und räusperte sich. Izzie brauchte nicht zu erfahren, dass er und Alex sich beinahe geprügelt hätten. „Nun, wie ich schon sagte, er war ziemlich betrunken, und im Laufe des Gesprächs kam dann heraus, dass du schwanger bist."

„Und danach?" Izzie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Weißt du, wo er danach hingegangen ist?"

George grinste schief. „Nun, er wird nicht weit gekommen sein, denn er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten." Er sah, wie Izzie jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verlor. „Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn, oder?"

Sie nickte und wischte sich schnell eine Träne von der Wange, die ihrem Auge entwichen war. „Wir hatten einen Streit", sagte sie leise.

„Wegen des Babys?" 

Izzie nickte, während immer mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten. „Er hasst mich, weil ich ..." Der letzte Rest des Satzes ging in Schluchzen unter.

George konnte nicht anders. Er zog sie in seine Arme und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Er hasst dich nicht", sagte er leise. „Man kann dich überhaupt nicht hassen." Es verwunderte ihn, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Nur einen Tag vorher hatte er Alex vor Dr. Webber schlecht gemacht und ihm nur Unglück gewünscht. Doch irgendwie wollte er es nicht so im Raum stehen lassen, dass Alex seine Frau wirklich hasste. Er hatte erlebt, in welchem Zustand er gewesen war. Die reine Verzweifelung hatte ihn in die Bar getrieben.

Izzie befreite sich zögernd aus George's Armen. Es tat so gut, jemanden zu haben, an den man sich anlehnen konnte. „Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Schon gut." George nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Alex", sagte er. „Er kommt schon klar."

Izzie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich muss zurück in die Klinik", sagte sie. 

„Aber keine Röntgenaufnahmen mehr", sagte er und hob spielerisch drohend den Finger. „Du solltest in diesem Fall jemanden zur Hilfe rufen."

Izzie lächelte. „Danke für den Rat." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Es gibt so einiges, an das ich mich erst gewöhnen muss."

George sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ und machte sich dann kurze Zeit später auch wieder auf den Weg zu Dr. Bailey.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith saß an Dereks Schreibtisch und betrachtete sich zufrieden den Ring an ihrem Finger. Eigentlich hatte sie mal wieder die Aufgabe einige Akten für ihn auszufüllen, doch sie fand, dass man auch dabei ihre Pausen brauchte. Lächelnd umfuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger den nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu wertvollen Ring. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, so hätte er ihr auch etwas aus einem Kaugummiautomaten über den Finger streifen können. Ein Klopfen an die Tür riss sie etwas unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Noch bevor sie den Ring wieder ausziehen konnte, wurde schon die Tür geöffnet und Dr. Evans streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Derek?" Fragte die Ärztin etwas schüchtern und trat dann ganz in das Zimmer.

„Dr. Shepherd." Antwortete Meredith etwas schnippisch und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie seinen Namen annehmen sollte oder einen Doppelnamen. Sie könnte auch ihren Namen behalten. Wieder tauchte sie in ihre Gedankenwelt ab und teste, was sich besser anhörte. Erst als sich Dr. Evans räusperte, wurde sie erneut in die Realität zurückgeholt. „Es ist Dr. Shepherd. Sie wollten doch professionell bleiben."

Dr. Evans rollte etwas mit den Augen. „In Ordnung. Wissen sie zufällig wo Dr. Shepherd ist?" Sie stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch und musterte Meredith, die noch immer von ihrer Erkrankung etwas blass um die Nase war.

„Warum wollen sie das wissen?" Meredith sah ihre Kollegin skeptisch an.

„Das geht sie nichts an. Wissen sie nun wo er sein könnte?" Dr. Evans schnaubte etwas auf als sie Meredith ungeduldig anstarrte.

„Wo könnte ein Chirurg sein?" Stellte Meredith eine Gegenfrage und setzte ein halbherziges Lächeln auf.

„Ich würde sagen, dass das jetzt auch nicht professionell von ihnen ist, Dr. Grey. Ich habe ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt." Genervt stemmte sie ihre Hand in die Seite und funkelte Meredith verärgert an.

Meredith hob die Arme und sah dann unter den Schreibtisch. „Er ist nicht hier und ich habe auch keine Leine um seinen Hals gebunden, an der ich ihn jetzt zurückziehen könnte." Schief grinsend lehnte sich Meredith auf Dereks Schreibtischstuhl zurück. „Ich kann ihm aber gerne etwas ausrichten, wenn er wieder in sein Büro kommt."

„Ich habe nur noch einmal eine Frage, was Epilepsie betrifft. Vielleicht könnte er nachher kurz auf der Frühchenstation vorbeisehen." Sie ah Meredith jetzt herausfordernd an und erwartete einen schnippischen Kommentar ihrer Kollegin, doch Meredith sah sie nur unberührt an.

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Meredith sah zu Dr. Evans hoch und setzte wieder ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

„Es könnte etwas länger werden. Er soll also nur kommen, wenn er wirklich Zeit an." Sie hoffte auf eine angriffslustige Antwort, doch Meredith nickte ihr nur zu.

„In Ordnung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das machen wird." Meredith strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und der Ring funkelte auf als ein Lichtstrahl auf ihn fiel. Dr. Evans sah zuerst etwas verwundert darauf, dann seufzte sie etwas auf. Als Meredith den Blick nachvollziehen konnte, nahm sie ihre Hand herunter und sah verträumt darauf. „Ich wusste immer, dass er einen guten Geschmack hat."

„Ja, scheint so." Dr. Evans sah von dem Ring weg und ging wieder zur Tür. „Es eilt nicht mit meiner Frage." Sie ging wieder aus dem Büro heraus und schloss die Tür hinter sich geräuschvoll.

„Das dachte ich mir schon." Meredith grinste als die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie sah auf den Ring und seufzte auf. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie keinen aus dem Kaugummiautomaten erhalten hat, sondern etwas richtig Wertvolles. Zumindest schien sie damit lästige Kontrahentinnen in die Flucht zu schlagen ohne sich noch großartig anstrengen zu müssen und Derek wollte ohnehin, dass sie es ruhiger angehen lässt.

**Freie Klinik**

„Du hast mich angepiept?" Lexie sah Callie fragend an, als sie den Behandlungsraum 2 betrat. Sie verfiel gleich darauf wieder in einen sachlicheren Ton, als sie sah, dass Callie mit einem Patienten im Raum war.

„Das ist Mr. Fisher", erklärte Callie. „Er hat eine Außenbandruptur des Sprunggelenks, hervorgerufen durch falsche Belastung des Fußes beim Laufen."

„Dieses blöde Viech war schuld! Nicht mein Laufen!" warf Mr. Fisher empört ein.

Lexie hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", unterbrach Callie sie unwirsch. „Sie sollen jetzt nur tun, was ich ihnen sage."

Lexie sah Callie verstört an. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie sie so anfuhr. „Ja, natürlich", sagte sie leise.

„Also was tun wir in diesem Fall?" fragte Callie in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir eine Aircast-Schiene anlegen, um den verletzten Knöchel zu stabilisieren", gab Lexie zur Antwort.

Callie nickte. „Dann tun sie es bitte!" Sie ging an einen Schrank und holte die gewünschte Schiene heraus, die sie dann an Lexie weiter reichte. 

Während Lexie Mr. Fisher die Schiene umlegte, warf sie immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu Callie hinüber, die mit abwesendem Gesicht zuschaute.

„Sie dürfen nun aufstehen und ein wenig herumgehen", sagte Callie danach zu dem Patienten.

Mr. Fisher stand auf und ging im Raum umher. „Das geht ja super!" stellte er fest, nachdem er ein paar Mal im Kreis gegangen war. „Kann ich damit laufen?"

Callie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Gehen – ja, laufen – nein", sagte sie entschieden. „Sie werden wohl auf ihren Marathon verzichten müssen, denn der Knöchel muss jetzt 6 Wochen lang ruhig gehalten werden."

„6 Wochen?!" Mr. Fisher sah sie entsetzt an. „Das geht nicht, völlig unmöglich!" begehrte er auf.

Callie verlor nun langsam die Geduld. „Hören sie, wir können ihnen auch noch 10 Tage länger verschaffen, indem wir sie vorher noch operieren." Sie stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihn provozierend an. „Was ist ihnen lieber ... OP oder Schiene? Oder die letzte Alternative wäre noch, dass sie für immer ein Krüppel bleiben!"

Lexie räusperte sich hörbar. Sie fand, dass Callie ein wenig zu weit ging mit dem Patienten. Schließlich war sein Verhalten durchaus verständlich. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, dass Callie so aggressiv reagierte. „Mr. Fisher entscheidet sich für die Schiene, nicht wahr?" warf sie schnell ein, während sie ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwarf.

Er nickte beklommen. „Ja ... ja ... Schiene ... sicher", stotterte er, während er Callie mit geschocktem Blick ansah. Er erhob sich. „Vielen Dank", murmelte er, als er an Lexie vorbei zur Tür ging.

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" fragte Lexie vorwurfsvoll, als Mr. Fisher den Raum verlassen hatte. „So kannst du doch nicht mit dem Patienten reden!"

Callie massierte ihre verspannten Muskeln. „Ich brauche dringend Urlaub. Die Scheidung und das alles war einfach zuviel", entfuhr es ihr seufzend.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren", sagte Lexie und legte ihre Hand auf Callie's Schulter. 

„Schon okay. Du hast ja Recht." Sie ließ sich stöhnend auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich habe mich nicht korrekt verhalten. Aber ich dachte, er hätte mit ihr Schluss gemacht", presste sie hervor. "Schließlich ist sie verheiratet. Aber vorhin habe ich sie wieder gesehen, wie sie kurz hintereinander getrennt den Wäscheraum verlassen haben." Sie hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Und sie haben dort bestimmt nicht Scrabble gespielt."

„Wer?" Lexie sah Callie verstört an. „Von wem redest du überhaupt?" Sie hatte Mühe, Callie's Gedankensprüngen zu folgen.

„Ich rede von meinem lieben Ex-Ehemann und dieser Schlampe Izzie Ste ... Karev", stieß Callie sarkastisch hervor.

Lexie hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als ob eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen greifen würde. Sie begann nach Luft zu schnappen. „George und ... Izzie?!" stieß sie hervor.

Callie nickte. „Sie tut immer so lieb und unschuldig. Dabei hat sie es faustdick hinter den Ohren." Sie lachte verächtlich. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso er mir permanent aus dem Weg geht. Ich wusste doch, dass es sich mal wieder um eine Frau handelt."

Lexie fühlte, wie ihr Herz kurz stoppte und dann wieder anfing zu schlagen. Sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu kapieren, was Callie ihr da offenbarte. George hatte eine Affäre mit Izzie Karev? Und was war sie dann für ihn? Nur ein netter Zeitvertreib? Lexie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen. Das fehlte ihr gerade noch, jetzt vor Callie loszuheulen, dachte sie entsetzt. Sie räusperte sich. „Brauchst du mich jetzt noch?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. 

Callie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah Lexie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst auf einmal so blass aus."

Lexie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Alles bestens. Ich muss jetzt nur zurück auf die Station."

„In Ordnung", nickte Callie. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich dir das jetzt erzählt habe", fügte sie hinzu.

Lexie schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. Nein, sie war Callie nicht böse. Sie war, im Gegenteil dankbar, dass sie nun wusste, dass George ein doppeltes Spiel mit ihr spielte. Wieso musste sie sich immer in die falschen Männer verlieben? Sie hielt es nicht länger aus. Sie drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Behandlungsraum.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine**

Meredith stand abermals vor ihrem Spind. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, den Tag zu überstehen. Sie wusste, dass es besser gewesen wäre, zu Hause zu bleiben, doch wollte sie Derek nicht den Triumph geben, Recht gehabt zu haben. Etwas mühselig zog sie ihre OP Kleidung aus, um in ihre Straßenkleidung zu wechseln. Als sie endlich ihre Schuhe an hatte, griff sie in die Tasche ihres Arztkittels, um den Ring herauszuholen, den sie nachdem Dr. Evans Dereks Büro verlassen hatte, wieder ausgezogen hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendwelche Schwestern die Nachricht verbreiteten, weil sie einen kostbaren Schmuck an ihrem Finger gesehen hatten. Nachdem sie ihren Kittel in den Spind gehangen hatte, öffnete sie die Schachtel und ließ sich einmal mehr davon in den Bann ziehen. Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihren Körper. Vom Tage erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen den warmen Körper hinter ihr. Derek nahm aus der Schachtel den Ring heraus, um ihn ihr erneut über den Finger zu streifen.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Murmelte Meredith etwas verträumt.

„Dann kann ich das ja bis zu unserer Hochzeit üben." Derek küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Mit der wir uns Zeit lassen?" Meredith drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass sie Derek ansehen konnte.

„So viel wie du brauchst." Er küsste sie auf die Nase und lehnte danach seinen Kopf gegen ihren, während er mit ihren Fingern spielte.

„Okay." Sie schloss die Augen, um den Augenblick genießen zu können. Für einige Minuten standen sie schweigend in der Umkleidekabine. „Warst du bei Dr. Evans?" Durchbrach Meredith die Stille und neigte wieder ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Derek verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, war ich. Sie wollte etwas wegen einem Medikament wissen." Er grinste sie jetzt an. „Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass du einen sehr schönen Ring hast. Ich dachte, dass du ihn während der Arbeit nicht anhaben wolltest."

Meredith räusperte sich etwas und wand sich dann aus seiner Umarmung. „Das war ein Zufall." Sie sah in ein höchst amüsiertes Gesicht von Derek und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich hatte wirklich nur in einer kleinen Arbeitspause den Ring anprobiert, ob er auch noch passt."

„Und? Passt er noch?" Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas und betrachtete sich ihre Hand.

„Perfekt." Sie sah wieder zu ihm hoch. „Es war wirklich nur ein Zufall. Auch wenn ich mich nicht beschweren kann, dass sie ausgerechnet in diesem Moment in dein Büro gestürmt ist."

Derek schmunzelte leicht und küsste sie dann auf die Stirn. Da sie sich wieder wärmer anfühlte, als sie sollte, sah er sie besorgt an. „Mer, du solltest wirklich kürzer treten. So ziehst du das ganze doch nur in die Länge."

„Ich hab übermorgen frei, da werde ich das Bett nicht verlassen." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen, auch wenn sie sich eingesehen musste, dass es sich gut anfühlte so umsorgt zu werden.

„Wie hat eigentlich Cristina auf die Nachricht reagiert. Irgendwie habe ich sie heute ständig verpasst." Derek half Meredith in ihre Jacke. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mit den Schultern gezuckt?"

„Nein." Meredith warf ihre Spindtür zu. „Können wir gehen?"

„Was ist los?" Er hielt sie an der Schulter fest. „Sie war wohl nicht ganz so begeistert wie Mark."

Meredith zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Sie weiß es noch nicht." Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, doch da Derek ihr nicht folgte, blieb sie stehen. „Sie war so auf ihre Nacht mit Mark fixiert, dass ich es ihr noch nicht sagen konnte."

Derek nickte ihr zu. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Sollen wir noch auf sie warten, damit du es ihr sagen kannst?" Er strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

Erschöpft von allem schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um sich an ihm besser festhalten zu können. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Nein. Ich will nach Hause und mich hinlegen.", murmelte sie gegen seinen Hals und spielte dabei mit seinen Nackenhaaren, während er sie leicht hin und her wiegte.

„Sicher?" Er spürte ihr Nicken und seufzte etwas. „Sollen wir unterwegs was zu essen kaufen?" Jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf, so dass Derek zu lächeln begann. „Soll ich dir was machen? Irgendwas leicht bekömmliches?" Sie nickte wieder. „Du gibst zu, dass ich Recht hatte und du besser zuhause geblieben wärst?" Es dauerte dieses Mal etwas länger, aber dann nickte sie wieder. Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und führte sie dann zur Tür, die in diesem Moment aufgestoßen wurde.

„Vorsicht." Cristina kam durch die Tür gestürmt, blieb aber stehen als sie Meredith gegen Derek angelehnt sah. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich bin nur müde." Meredith gab Derek einen kleinen Schubser, das er weiter gehen soll. Als er sie mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte, schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf. „Bis morgen, Cristina." 

„Bis morgen." Cristina sah etwas verwundert zu den beiden rüber als sie aus der Tür gingen. Sie wusste, dass etwas anders war, doch konnte sie es nicht ausmachen. Erst als die beiden schon ein paar Augenblicke aus der Umkleide verschwunden waren, wurde es ihr bewusst. Der Ring an ihrer Hand war definitiv ein Verlobungsring gewesen und Meredith hatte ihr nichts gesagt.

**Betrachtet man sich den Mechanismus, was eine Lawine auslösen kann, so findet man unter anderem zwei Gründe. Zum einen löst sie sich, wenn die Massen zu groß werden. Bei den Gefühlen ist es ähnlich. Irgendwann wird man davon überwältigt und bricht deswegen zusammen (**_**Alex sitzt wieder am Tresen mit einem Bier vor sich**_**). Doch viel gefährlicher ist es, wenn man die Wirkung eines kleinen Schneeballs unterschätzt, der sie ebenfalls auslösen kann. So können auch Kleinigkeiten bei uns alles durcheinander bringen (**_**Lexie begegnet George in der Umkleide und sieht ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick an**_**). Das trügerische dabei ist, dass man es oft noch nicht einmal kommen sieht (**_**Cristina zieht sich um. Wirft dabei einen wütenden Blick auf Merediths Spind**_**). Man glaubt, dass man alles unter Kontrolle hat (**_**Derek bringt Meredith eine heiße Suppe in ihr Schlafzimmer**_**), doch man ist in Wahrheit dabei, alles zu verlieren (**_**Izzie wirft einen traurigen Blick auf ihren Ehering bevor sie das Licht ausmacht**_**). Denn der Verrat muss nur eine kleine Geste sein, aber die Wirkung ähnelt einer Lawine, die ins Tal bricht.**


	3. Chapter 3

**5.03 – I Will Still Love You **

_I Will Still Love You_

[Britney Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise  
[Both And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
[Britney I promise that you'll be my one my only everything, I'll never be untrue  
[Don And I promise back that for your love I will do anything  
[Britney I will give you the stars  
[Don I will buy you the moon  
[Britney And even in our longest of our nights  
[Don And Even through the darkest days our  
[Both Love will find away

[CHORUS:  
And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

[Britney You are my summer breeze my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold  
[Don You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all  
[Both The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul  
[Britney Ever if we find ourselves apart  
[Don We will hold out hopes and dreams  
[Both Forever in our hearts

[Repeat CHORUS

[Don Tell me how you feel  
[Britney I finally know how to feel. Tell me if it's real  
[Don And my heart is tells me it's real  
[Britney So real, so real

[Repeat CHORUS

[Both Time will take us apart that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
Your in my heart and you'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles between  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed or the day we met  
The sky may fall and the stars my too  
But I will still, I will still love you

**Es gibt zwei Arten von Familien. In die eine wird man hinein geboren und man bleibt in der Regel ein Leben lang Teil dieser Familie. Die andere sucht man sich aus. Auch wenn man sich denken könnte, dass es einfacher sei, mit der ausgesuchten Familie besser klar zu kommen, so ist es eigentlich genau umgekehrt. Denn man muss mehr Aufwand betreiben, damit nicht alles zusammenbricht (**_**Meredith sieht Cristina, die aber sofort umdreht und weggeht als sie Meredith entdeckt**_**). Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man den anderen aus einem Gefühl heraus zu seiner Familie zählt (**_**George kommt in die Umkleide und bemerkt, dass es Izzie nicht gut geht. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, ist sie aus der Umkleide verschwunden**_**) oder das ganze offiziell mittels einer Heiratsurkunde bestätigt wird (**_**Alex versteckt sich vor Izzie, die aus der Umkleide kommt**_**).   
**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie stand im Flur vor dem OP Plan und las interessiert die Einträge, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich überrascht herum und schaute in George's lächelndes Gesicht. „Guten Morgen!" sagte er und hielt ihr einen Becher entgegen. „Viel Vitamine und es schmeckt auch noch sehr erfrischend", grinste er.

Izzie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was ist das?" fragte sie und wies auf den Becher. 

„Ein „Izzie-Spezial", gab er schmunzelnd zur Antwort. 

Izzie lachte. „Hört sie interessant an. Woraus besteht er?"

„Grapefruit, Orange und ein Schuss Himbeersaft." 

Izzie nahm ihm den Becher aus der Hand und kostete davon. „Hm, das schmeckt wirklich gut. Danke George!" Sie lächelte ihn an. Es war einfach rührend, wie er sich um sie sorgte. 

„Den solltest du jeden Morgen trinken", sagte er. „Er gleicht den Mineralstoffmangel aus und hilft auch gegen Übelkeit."

„Gut, danke. Ich werde mir jetzt jeden Morgen so einen Drink mixen." Sie lächelte ihn wieder an. 

„Hast du schon was von Alex gehört?" wechselte George das Thema.

Izzie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, bisher nicht. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut."

George sah irritiert hoch, als er jemanden den Flur entlang kommen sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, um wen es sich handelte. „Nun, du hast jetzt die Gelegenheit, ihn danach zu fragen. Da kommt er gerade." Er wies zu der Gestalt, die zögernd näher kam.

Izzie hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, weil sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, aber als sie sich nun umdrehte und ihn sah, begann ihr Herz vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen. „Alex ..." stieß sie hervor.

Alex stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung ab, als er George und Izzie zusammenstehen sah und entschied sich, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Er bog um die Ecke und ging mit eiligen Schritten weiter Richtung Treppenhaus.

„Alex!" Izzie drückte George den Drink in die Hand und rannte hinter ihrem Mann her. „Alex, warte!"

Sie erreichte ihn, kurz nachdem er das Treppenhaus betreten hatte.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte er unwirsch, während er sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich .. ich ...wollte ... nur ..." Izzie war völlig außer Atem und spürte, wie das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen wieder zunahm. „Wie geht es dir?" brachte sie dann mühsam hervor.

„Gut." Er versenkte die Hände in den Kitteltaschen und musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Bei dir erübrigt sich ja wohl jede Frage. Wie ich sehe kümmert sich O'Malley ganz rührend um dich", stieß er höhnisch hervor.

Izzie zuckte kurz zusammen und sah ihn dann fassungslos an. „George und ich sind Freunde, Alex! Er will mir nur helfen."

„Oh ja ... sicher." Er verzog spöttisch grinsend das Gesicht. „Ich gehe auch mit meinen Freunden ins Bett", bemerkte er trocken.

Izzie's Unterlippe begann zu zittern. „Kannst du mir das denn niemals verzeihen?" stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

Alex drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. Nein, musste er sich nun eingestehen. Er konnte ihr das mit George nicht verzeihen, zumal die Sache von beiden Seiten auch noch nicht endgültig beendet war wie es schien.

Izzie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" presste sie unter Tränen hervor. „Bitte Alex, lass es nicht so enden!"

Seine Kiefer begannen zu mahlen, und er hatte Mühe, seine Fassade noch länger aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich bin sicher, dass O'Malley dir auch darüber hinweg helfen würde", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Izzie sah ihn fassungslos an. Seine Worte waren wie Peitschenhiebe. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er alles hinwerfen wollte, nur weil er glaubte, dass sie wieder eine Affäre mit George hatte. „Nein ..." sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag das nicht, bitte! Ich liebe dich, nicht George! Es ist unser Baby, das ich erwarte! Und ich will dich genauso wenig verlieren, wie ich unser Baby verlieren möchte!" 

Alex sah die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen strömten, und er spürte mit einem Mal, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und ein Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs. Er musste dem Drang widerstehen, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen. Er wollte ihr antworten, dass alles gut werden würde, das er sie niemals verlassen würde, weil er sie genauso liebte wie sie ihn. Aber er war wie gelähmt und starrte sie nur an. Eine Weile hielt er noch ihrem Blick stand, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Treppenhaus rannte. Er öffnete die Tür zur Herrentoilette und lehnte sich dann schwer atmend gegen die Zellentür während er mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Izzie starrte ihm hinterher, als er das Treppenhaus verließ. Es war vorbei. Er hatte sie für immer verlassen, war alles, was ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Der Schmerz, der sie überkam war einfach zuviel für sie. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach, und sie brach bewusstlos auf der Treppenstufe zusammen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek saß zusammen mit einem der Assistenzärzte aus dem 1. Jahr im Röntgennebenraum. Die beiden sahen auf den Monitor, während Derek etwas an dem CT Bild erklärte. Normalerweise machte es Derek nichts aus, sich die Zeit dafür zu nehmen, aber er wollte sicherstellen, dass Meredith sich nicht übernahm. Er konnte es schon gar nicht mehr herbeisehnen, dass sie am nächsten Tag frei hatten. Zwar musste er dafür seinen Dienst tauschen, aber so konnte er sicherstellen, dass sie auch wirklich im Bett blieb, um sich auszukurieren. Zwei Tage verlobt und schon wusste er, was für einen Dickkopf er heiraten würde.  
Gerade als er erneut ansetzte, um seinem jungen Kollegen die Unterschiede auf dem CT Bild mit dem krankhaften Befund zu erklären, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Etwas erschrocken sahen die beiden Ärzte auf und blickten in das wütende Gesicht von Cristina.

„Was fällt dir ein?" Sie sah Derek mit einem wuterfüllten Blick an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Derek atmete tief durch, dann sah er zu dem jungen Arzt neben ihm und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür. „Ich denke, dass wir das nachher noch einmal besprechen können."

„Soll ich irgendwen zur Hilfe holen?" Der junge Arzt machte eine Augenbewegung in Richtung Cristina, doch Derek schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Etwas verängstigt von Cristinas Blick stand er dann auf und ließ Derek mit ihr alleine.

„Also was fällt mir ein?" Derek sah von der Tür auf Cristina, die ihn mit ihren Blicken förmlich durchbohrte.

„Sie ist meine Person und sagt mir nicht so etwas wichtiges, dass sie sich verlobt hat. Da frage ich mich doch an wem das liegt." Sie versuchte gar nicht erst die Stimme zu senken, doch Derek nickte nur mit dem Kopf. „Was. Mehr kommt nicht?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?" Derek hielt ihrem Blick stand, während er jetzt seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Wir haben uns immer alles gesagt. Und kaum setzt du einen Fuß in ihre Wohnung, fängt das rumkommandieren an. Wann sie sich hinlegen soll. Ich denke, dass sie das selber sehr gut kann. Dazu braucht sie keinen." Dereks Stille schien sie nur noch mehr wütend zu machen. Sie fing an auf und ab zu gehen, warf aber immer noch Pfeile in Dereks Richtung, der sie mit den Augen verfolgte.

„Ganz Recht. Sie kann das alles alleine. Wie sollte ich ihr also etwas befehlen können. Sie würde mir höchstens einen Tritt in den Hintern geben." Erwiderte er schließlich in einem sachlichen Tonfall.

Cristina blieb stehen und lachte höhnisch auf. „Ich kann mich ganz genau daran erinnern, dass du sie gestern herumkommandiert hast. Sie solle im Bett bleiben."

„Und hat sie es gemacht?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mich um sie sorge? Ist dir aufgefallen wie bleich sie ist? Sie gehört ins Bett."

Cristina sah ihn kurz fragend an und versuchte sich Merediths Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen. Da sie sie aber am Morgen nur einmal kurz gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Mit den Schultern zuckend ging sie wieder in dem Raum auf und ab. „Und was ist mit der Verlobung? Warum erfahre ich das nicht? Selbst Mark wusste davon." Sie blieb vor Derek stehen, der sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr.

„So wie Meredith mit dir eine Freundin hat, so habe ich mit Mark einen Freund. Und dem habe ich es sagen wollen. Da sehe ich kein Problem darin." Er atmete tief aus, da er nicht verstand, worauf Cristina überhaupt hinaus wollte.

„So wie Burke." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Da Derek sie jetzt verwundert ansah, rollte sie mit den Augen. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Meredith es zuerst erfahren soll und er erzählt es überall herum. Und du machst das gleiche."

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Mer und ich hatten nie so eine bescheuerte Abmachung. Wir wollten es bloß nicht an die große Glocke hängen und das haben wir auch nicht gemacht. Aber ich warte mit Sicherheit nicht, bis du von deinem hohen Ross herunterkommst, damit ich meiner Familie sagen kann, dass ich wieder heiraten werde." Damit stand er auf, weil für ihn die Diskussion beendet war. Doch Cristina hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Nicht so schnell, wir sind noch nicht fertig." Sie sah ihn verärgert an. „Wenn du sie wieder verletzt, dann solltest du am besten wieder nach New York zurückgehen Aber ich werde dich auch da finden."

Derek riss sich von ihr los. „Die einzige Person, die sie innerhalb der letzten Stunden verletzt hat, bist du. Nur weil deine Probleme oder Ereignisse immer größer und wichtiger sind als das, was in ihrem Leben vorgeht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollte es dir sagen, aber du konntest nur über Mark reden. Und das, was ihr am meisten zusetzt ist, dass du mich nicht als ihren Freund oder jetzt Verlobten akzeptierst." Tief ausatmend watete er auf eine Reaktion, doch da Cristina ihn nur verächtlich ansah, ging er aus dem Raum heraus.

**Im Krankenhaus – Bei den Aufzügen**

George registrierte mit Verwunderung, dass Lexie ihm anscheinend aus dem Weg ging. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, drehte sie sich weg oder tat so, als ob er Luft für sie wäre. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, ob er irgendetwas getan hatte, was dieses Verhalten rechtfertigte. Aber außer dem Kuss in seiner Wohnung, war nichts zwischen ihnen passiert – wenn man die Nacht vor wenigen Wochen ausklammerte. Und der Kuss war etwas gewesen, was sie beide gewollt hatten. Also wieso ging sie ihm permanent aus dem Weg? George sah seine Chance gekommen, als er Lexie aus dem Aufzug treten sah. Schnell ging er zur ihr hinüber.

„Hey", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Sieht so aus, als ob deine Therapiestunden erfolgreich wären."

Lexie nickte verkrampft. George war der letzte, den sie jetzt sehen wollte. Sie hatte versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber es war wie verhext. Je mehr sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, desto hartnäckiger versuchte er genau das Gegenteil zu erreichen. „Mein Patient wartet auf mich", sagte sie kühl und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen.

„Was ist denn los?" rief George hinter ihr her. „Habe ich irgendetwas getan? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir."

Lexie blieb abrupt stehen. Hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, wieso sie sauer auf ihn war? Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Callie hat dich gesehen, wie du mit Izzie Karev aus dem Wäscheraum gekommen bist", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

George's Augen weiteten sich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Betroffen sah er sie an. „Callie hat ...?" Er brach ab und schluckte.

Lexie nickte. „Sie glaubt, dass du mit Izzie eine Affäre hast." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick an. „Hast du?"

George spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Wenn er Lexie die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde sie ihm nicht glauben. Außerdem war es etwas, dass nur ihn und Izzie anging. Er zog es vor zu schweigen.

Lexie versenkte ihr Hände in den Taschen ihres Kittels und schaute auf den Boden. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort", murmelte sie.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", versuchte George einzulenken. „Izzie und ich sind nur Freunde."

„Du hältst mich anscheinend für sehr naiv, oder?" Lexie hob den Kopf und funkelte ihn böse an. „Mag sein, dass du Callie davon überzeugen kannst, aber mich nicht!" Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als George ihren Arm ergriff.

„Lass mich los!" Sie schlug nach ihm, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten. „Und ich dachte, dir hätte der Kuss genauso viel bedeutet wie mir."

Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und ihren verzweifelten Blick und fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. „Lexie ..." Widerwillig lockerte er seinen Griff. "Hör mich an ...!"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, George!" unterbrach sie ihn barsch, mühsam die Fassung bewahrend. „Ich habe keine Lust mit auf der Liste deiner One-Night-Stands zu stehen!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon.

George lehnte sich stöhnend gegen die Wand. Derzeit klebte das Pech an ihm wie ein alter Kaugummi. Reichte es nicht, dass Alex ihn wegen Izzie verprügeln wollte und Callie die Scheidung eingereicht hatte? Musste er nun auch noch Lexie verlieren? Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sein Pieper ansprang. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark ging den Gang entlang, der zu Samanthas Zimmer führte. In der Hand hielt er ihre Unterlagen, die er noch einem prüften wollte, bevor er sich seine kleine Patientin ansah. Leise seufzend las er, dass das Fieber noch nicht wirklich herunter war. Trotzdem war er zufrieden, da es sich nicht um keine Entzündung ihrer Verletzungen handelte. Er betrat das Zimmer und fand sie noch schlafend vor. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er sah, wie sie ihren Bären fes umklammert hielt. Vorsichtig nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Er nutzte die Zeit, um die Akte vollständig auszufüllen. Ein helles Räuspern ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Ms. Parker." Er lächelte sie an.

„Dr. Sloan." Samantha streckte ihm ihre kleine Hand entgegen, die er auch sofort schüttelte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Er legte die Akte zur Seite und rutsche mit seinem Stuhl näher an das Bett heran. Als Antwort erhielt er ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Da sie schnell bemerkt hatte, dass sie die Hand nicht vor den Mund gehalten hatte, schlug sie sich vor Schreck die Hand davor und murmelte etwas unverständliches, weswegen Mark schmunzeln musste.

„Es kam andauernd eine Schwester rein und hat Mark wach gemacht." Sie hielt den Bären hoch, so dass Mark schnell ausmachen konnte, wer sein Namensvetter ist.

„Sie müssen kontrollieren, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit ihm." Erklärte er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Samantha nickte ihm wortlos zu. „Tut dir was weh? Oder Mark?"

„Der Hals." Gab sie ihm als knappe Antwort und deutete auf die schmerzende Stelle.

Mark rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Da müssen wir wohl mit der Geheimmedizin ran." Er sah in zwei verwunderte Kinderaugen und beugte sich dann zu ihr vor. „Schokoladeneis." Flüsterte er ihr zu und freute sich dann innerlich als Samanthas Augen zu leuchten begannen.

„Für Mark auch?" Sie grinste ihn an und drückte dann den Bären fester an sich.

„Vielleicht sogar für beide Mark." Schmunzelte er und strich Samantha über den Kopf. Als sich deren Augen auf etwas hinter ihm fixierten, drehte er sich um.

„Störe ich?" Meredith stand am Türrahmen und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Mark winkte sie herbei. „Dann kann ich euch auch miteinander bekannt machen." Sein Blick fiel jetzt auf Samantha, die schüchtern auf den Boden sah, da ein weiterer Arzt im Raum war. „Samantha, das ist Meredith. Sie wird in meine Familie einheiraten." Er sah wieder zu Meredith hoch und runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Zudem ist sie krank und sollte nicht hier sein. Warum bist du hier, Meredith?"

Meredith wandte ihren Blick betreten zu Boden. „Können wir kurz reden? Natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast."

Mark seufzte auf. „Samantha, ich bin gleich wieder da und nachher werde ich mich um deine Medizin kümmern." Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, schob gleichzeitig Meredith aber aus der Tür. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du kein Publikum willst." Als er sie ihren Kopf schütteln sah, geleitete er sie in das nächste Treppenhaus.

Meredith wartete, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dann warf sie ihre Arme um Marks Hals und presste sich an ihn heran. „Sie können sich nicht ausstehen. Die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben können sich nicht ausstehen." Ihr liefen erste Tränen die Wange hinunter und tropften auf Marks Kittel.

Mark drückte sie fester an sich. „Was haben sie denn dieses Mal schon wieder angerichtet?"

„Gestritten. Zumindest habe ich das gehört. Und Cristina geht mir aus dem Weg." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.

„Ist das wegen der Verlobung?" Mark drückte sie etwas von sich, um sie besser ansehen zu können.

Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke schon." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich konnte es ihr gestern nicht sagen. Zuerst war sie in ihrer Welt und dann hatte ich Angst, dass sie mir dieses Gefühl nimmt, weil sie Derek immer noch nicht die Sache mit Addison verziehen hat."

„Hast du ihr das gesagt?" Hakte Mark nach, während er sie wieder in eine Umarmung schloss.

„Nein, schon vergessen? Sie geht mir aus dem Weg." Neue Tränen bildeten sich, die auch schon bald Marks OP-Kleidung benetzten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie in einen Raum einsperren und sie erst wieder raus lassen, wenn sie sich vertragen haben." Mark dachte kurz darüber nach und musste schmunzeln. „Dann können wir beide was miteinander anfangen, weil sie nicht mehr aus dem Raum rauskommen."

Meredith musste daraufhin lachen. „Das ist gut möglich." Ihr Lachen erstarb bald wieder und sie drückte sich von Mark weg. „Ich will nicht zwischen den beiden entscheiden müssen."

„Was wenn doch?" Mark legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter und sah sie eindringlich an.

Meredith schloss kurz die Augen, während sie tief durchatmete. „Als Derek mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihn heiraten will, da habe ich indirekt zugestimmt, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen zu wollen." Sie schluckte hart, um den Kloß in ihrer Kehle zu entfernen. „Dazu stehe ich. Aber ich würde nicht glücklich werden, wenn ich deswegen Cristina verlieren würde."

Mark nickte ihr wortlos zu. Seufzend zog er sie wieder an sich heran, da sie erneut Tränen in den Augen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und die beiden in ein Zimmer eingesperrt. Allerdings nicht, ohne dass er ihnen vorher die Meinung sagen würde. Doch er wusste, dass er dadurch alles nur noch verschlimmern würde. 

**Im Krankenhaus – In einem Behandlungsraum**

„Dr. Karev ... Izzie?"

Izzie öffnete widerwillig die Augen und blinzelte, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Na endlich!" Dr. Bailey seufzte erleichtert.

„Wo ... wo bin ich?" Izzie drehte den Kopf und sah sich um.

„In einem der Behandlungsräume", sagte Dr. Bailey ruhig. „Dr. O'Malley hat sie hierher gebracht, nachdem er sie bewusstlos im Treppenhaus gefunden hatte." Sie sah Izzie besorgt an. „Sie waren jetzt ziemlich lange ohnmächtig. Und ihr Blutdruck ist extrem niedrig. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass sie unter diesen Umständen weiter arbeiten."

Izzie setzte sich langsam auf. „Es geht schon wieder. Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall", wiegelte sie ab.

Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie standen zum Glück unten am Treppenaufgang", sagte sie. „Nun stellen sie sich mal vor, so etwas passiert ihnen, während sie oben stehen. Dann stürzen sie die Treppen hinunter und verlieren ihr Baby möglicherweise noch", stieß sie hervor." Deshalb werde ich sie ab jetzt eine Woche krankschreiben. Gehen sie nach Hause, ruhen sie sich aus. Geben sie ihrem Körper Zeit, sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen."

Izzie nickte. Sie wusste, dass Dr. Bailey Recht hatte. In dieser Verfassung war sie keinem eine Hilfe.

Dr. Bailey rückte etwas näher an Izzie heran. „Ich weiß, dass es mich im Grunde genommen nichts angeht", begann sie zögernd", aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie auch häusliche Probleme haben." Sie hob die Arme in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, als Izzie etwas erwidern wollte. „Nein, sie brauchen mir nichts zu erklären. Ich war selber ungeplant schwanger und weiß, mit welchen Schwierigkeiten man am Anfang zu kämpfen hat. Ich möchte ihnen nur sagen, dass sie allem etwas Zeit geben sollten - ihrer Tochter Hannah genauso, wie ihrem Mann." Sie seufzte tief. „Besonders die Männer tun sich am Anfang schwer, weil sie das Kind als Eindringling in die Beziehung empfinden. Mein Mann war anfangs eifersüchtig." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Und eigentlich ist es heute immer noch so. Er liebt seinen Sohn abgöttisch aber irgendwie ist er auch sein Konkurrent." Sie schüttelte über ihre eigenen Worte den Kopf. „Nun, das sind alles Erfahrungen, die sie später machen werden. Jetzt müssen sie erst mal nur an sich und das Baby denken und ein wenig Geduld haben."

„Ja, danke, Dr. Bailey!" Izzie lächelte und erhob sich dann vorsichtig, weil sie fürchtete, dass ihr sonst wieder schwindelig werden könnte. Doch das Gefühl blieb aus. Anscheinend half es schon zu hören, dass es auch anderen am Anfang so ging wie ihr. Wenn Alex Zeit brauchte, um sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, was es hieß, Vater zu werden, dann würde sie ihm die Zeit geben. Alles war besser als ihn zu verlieren.

„Ich werde ihre Krankmeldung schreiben und in der Personalabteilung abgeben", erklärte Dr. Bailey. „Alles Gute!" Sie legte Izzie noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter und verließ dann den Behandlungsraum.

Izzie folgte ihr kurz danach und ging zum Umkleideraum hinüber, der um diese Uhrzeit leer war. Während sie sich umzog, fiel ihr Blick auf das Ultraschallbild, das sie an der Innenseite der Spindtür befestigt hatte. Sie löste es vorsichtig ab, nahm dann einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche und begann auf die Rückseite zu schreiben:

_**„Wir warten auf dich, egal, wie lange es dauern sollte ..."**_

Sie war froh, dass Alex' Spind nicht verschlossen war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihn und legte das Ultraschallbild mit der Nachricht hinein, bevor sie die Tür dann wieder sorgfältig verschloss, ihre Sachen nahm und den Umkleideraum verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek ging zusammen mit seinem jungen Kollegen den Gang entlang. Der junge Arzt hielt in seinen Händen die Untersuchungsergebnisse. Ab und zu riskierte er einen Blick auf seinen Oberarzt, der aber so tief in Gedanken war, dass er ihn nicht mit seinen Fragen stören wollte. Wortlos erreichten sie das Patientenzimmer. Kaum hatte der Patient die beiden an der Tür gesehen, richtete er sich im Bett auf. Neben ihm saß seine Frau, die jetzt noch fester seine Hand drückte.

„Mr. und Mrs. Thompson." Grüßte Derek die beiden mit seinem professionell höflichen Tonfall, während sein junger Kollege nur freundlich den beiden zunickte.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" Mrs. Thompson sah Derek mit einem ängstlichen Blick an.

Derek setzte einen aufmunternden Gesichtsausdruck auf, da er die beiden nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte. „Die Raumanforderung, die wir schon auf den CT Bildern und im MRT gesehen haben sind tatsächlich ein Tumor. Es ist ein so genanntes Kraniopharyngiom. Das ist ein gutartiges Geschwulst und operabel. Da sie rechtzeitig hier waren, hat er auch noch eine Größe, bei der ich vermutlich alles herausoperieren kann und somit stehen die Heilungschancen sehr gut."

„Das heißt, dass ich nicht sterben muss?" Fragte der Patient nach.

„Sie werden, wenn alles planmäßig verläuft das Krankenhaus gesund verlassen." Beruhigte Derek den Mann. „Natürlich hat diese Operation wie jede andere auch Risiken. Deswegen müssen wir sie jetzt erst noch durch die Routineuntersuchungen schicken. Der Anästhesist wird sich noch mit ihnen unterhalten. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann werden wir noch heute operieren." Da das Ehepaar sich erleichtert ansah, deutete Derek seinem Kollegen an, dass sie das Zimmer gleich verlassen werden. „Ich lasse sie jetzt die erste Nachricht erst einmal verarbeiten. Nach den Untersuchungen kläre ich sie noch über die genaue Prozedur auf."

„Danke, Dr. Shepherd." Mr. Thompson hatte sich deutlich entspannt wieder zurückgelehnt. Derek nickte ihm freundlich zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Würden sie dann bitte die notwendigen Untersuchungen durchführen lassen?" Derek hatte sich die Krankenakte geben lassen, um seine Anordnungen aufschreiben zu können. Gerade als er seine letzte Unterschrift gesetzt hatte, konnte er Meredith ausmachen, die ihn verärgert ansah.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich meine Fragen nachher stellen kann." Der Assistenzarzt war Dereks Blick gefolgt und sah jetzt wie Meredith auf die beiden zukam.

„Das sehe ich auch so." Derek händigte ihm die Akte wieder aus. „Und dieses Mal rufen sie nach Hilfe, weil ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich das lebend überstehe." Lachend nahm der junge Arzt die Akte entgegen, machte sich dann aber so schnell er konnte aus dem Staub.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?" Meredith hatte Derek inzwischen erreicht.

„Für dich doch immer." Er lächelte sie an, in der Hoffnung, sie besänftigen zu können. „In meinem Büro?" Meredith nickte ihm zu. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Derek riskierte von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick auf sie, doch Meredith starrte nur auf den Boden. Kaum hatten sie sein Büro erreicht, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„War das mit Cristina notwendig?" Sie sah ihn wütend an, doch Derek konnte auch erkennen, dass sie kurz zuvor geweint haben musste.

„Was hat sie dir denn gesagt?" Derek trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Meredith wich nach hinten aus.

„Gar nichts, da sie mir aus dem Weg geht." Wieder spürte sie, dass sich Tränen bildeten, doch sie wandte alle Kraft auf, um sie zu unterdrücken. „Dank dir. Also was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

„Erst einmal ist sie zu mir gekommen. Und zweitens habe ich hier nichts falsch gemacht. Wenn ich etwas zu hart ihr gegenüber war, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben." Dereks Gesichtszüge erhärteten sich etwas, auch wenn sein Herz danach schrie, Meredith in die Arme nehmen zu wollen.

„Und die wäre?" Meredith stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite, während sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Sie beansprucht den Platz, der mir zusteht und begründet es damit, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Wenn es nur zählt was in der Vergangenheit war, dann frage ich mich wie wir unsere Zukunft aufbauen wollen." Derek zuckte zusammen, denn kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, bereute er es auch schon. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür. „So war es nicht gemeint."

Meredith schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Mit großen Schritten ging sie auf die Tür zu. „Lass mich raus."

„Nein, warte." Derek verstärkte den Druck gegen die Tür, so dass Meredith sie nicht öffnen konnte. „Ich werde mich bei ihr entschuldigen."

Tief durchatmend ließ Meredith den Türgriff los. „Nein, das will ich nicht." Erschöpft ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen. „Du hast ja Recht. Sie hält es dir immer noch vor, aber das liegt alles in der Vergangenheit und sollte auch da bleiben." Sie krallte sich förmlich an seinem Arztkittel fest, während sie noch immer dagegen ankämpfte nicht wieder zu weinen. „Vielleicht könntest du dich irgendwie mit ihr arrangieren, da ich sie nicht als Freundin verlieren will."

Derek nickte mit dem Kopf, den er danach auf ihren legte. „Du weißt, dass ich mich auf unsere Zukunft freue?"

„Ja, das weiß ich." Sie entspannte sich allmählich in seinen Armen.

„Willst du mir nachher bei einer OP assistieren?" Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Ist das der Bonus, wenn man mit dem Chef der Neurochirurgie verlobt ist?" Auch Meredith lächelte jetzt zaghaft.

„Vielleicht." Er drückte sie fest an sich und schloss die Augen.

Meredith ließ sich fallen, da sie wusste, dass sie in sicheren Händen war. „Dann füge ich das der endlosen Liste bei, warum ich dich heiraten will."

**Im Krankenhaus**

Auf ihren Pager schauend eilte Dr. Bailey durch den Gang. Sie fühlte sich heute mehr auf der Flucht als wirklich auf der Arbeit. Nicht dass sie schon genug Patienten betreuen durfte, so fielen jetzt schon ihre Mitarbeiter rum, weil sie unvernünftig waren. Da sie jetzt Izzie nach Hause schicken musste, spürte sie sofort, dass eine Arbeitskraft fehlte. Sich bei einer Krankenschwester entschuldigend, die sie fast umgerissen hätte, als sie um die Ecke rannte, entdeckte sie Cristina, der sie auch noch einen neuen Arbeitsauftrag mitzuteilen hatte.

„Dr. Yang, warten sie mal kurz." Etwas atemlos erreichte sie Cristina, die überrascht aufsah.

„Dr. Bailey?" Cristina legte die Akte, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Tresen.

„Gut, dass ich sie so schnell erwischt habe. Sie müssen runter in die Notaufnahme." Wieder sah Bailey auf ihren Pager, der sich erneut meldete.

„Dr. Grey ist für die Notaufnahme eingeteilt." Stellte Cristina trocken fest.

Bailey sah verwundert auf, da Cristina ihre Freundin förmlich erwähnt hatte. „Sie war dafür eingeteilt, aber Dr. Shepherd hat sie für eine seiner OPs eingetragen." Da Cristina mit den Augen rollte, stemmte Bailey ihre Hand in die Seite. „Gibt es da ein Problem?"

„Nein, kein Problem. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Shepherd seine Verlobte bevorzugt." Aufschnaubend verschränkte Cristina die Arme vor der Brust.

„Verlobte?" Überrascht hob Bailey eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, sie standen wohl auch nicht auf der supergeheimen Liste. Denn nur die darauf stehen bekommen es gesagt. Der Rest bekommt es dadurch mit, dass sie von ihm an allen Ecken bevorzugt wird." Cristina schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Und deswegen sehe ich es nicht ein, warum ich in die Notaufnahme soll."

Jetzt hatte Bailey genug gehört und baute sich vor Cristina auf. „Wissen sie eigentlich wie vielen Personen Dr. Shepherd Rechenschaft abzulegen hat? Es sind zwei. Einmal dem Chief und zum anderen dem da ganz oben." Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Luft. „Da Dr. Grey sich meines Wissens dafür entschieden hat, in der Neurochirurgie eine Karriere aufzubauen, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum der Chief oder der da ganz oben etwas dagegen haben sollte, wenn er Dr. Grey anfordert." Bevor Cristina etwas sagen konnte, hatte Bailey bereits eine Hand gehoben und stoppte sie. „Sie hingegen haben eine ganze Reihe von Vorgesetzten, zu denen lustigerweise auch noch mein Name gehört. Sie gehen in die Notaufnahme. Keine weitere Diskussion mehr." Sie drehte sich damit um.

„War ja klar, dass sie damit durchkommt." Murmelte Cristina und drehte sich ebenfalls um.

„Was war das?" Bailey wandte sich wieder Cristina zu, die erschrocken stehen blieb, da sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht gehört wurde.

„Nichts. Ich gehe ja schon in die Notaufnahme." Sie hatte sich ebenfalls wieder herum gedreht und lächelte Bailey nervös an.

„Jetzt passen sie mal auf, Dr. Yang. Bevor sie hier anfangen, ihre Vorgesetzten mit so einer Art angehen zu können, müssen sie sich erst einmal bewiesen haben. Wissen sie was der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist?" Sie deutete zwischen sich und Cristina hin und her. „Ich mag mit seinen privaten Entscheidungen nicht immer einverstanden gewesen, aber trotzdem respektiere ich ihn. Sowohl als Privatmensch und noch mehr als Chirurg." Sie hatte ihre Hände wieder in die Seite gestemmt und stand Cristina direkt gegenüber. „Und wenn sie wirklich eine Freundin von Meredith sind, dann sollten sie zumindest respektieren, dass sie sich Dr. Shepherd als Lebenspartner ausgesucht hat. Warum spielt keine Rolle." Sie deutete mit dem Finger den Gang hinunter. „Und jetzt gehen sie mir aus den Augen oder ich sorge dafür, dass sie einen Monat die Neuen in der Notaufnahme betreuen. Vielleicht lernen sie dann, die Entscheidungen anderer zu respektieren." Cristina nickte ihr wortlos zu und ging dann hinunter. Bailey schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Erst ihr Pager erinnerte sie wieder daran, dass sie bei einem Patienten gebraucht wurde.

**Joe's Bar**  
_(Nach Feierabend)_

Mit einer ungeheuren Wut im Bauch, die er kaum zügeln konnte, betrat George die Bar und ging gleich auf Joe zu. „Wo ist er?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Wer?" Joe legte den Lappen beiseite, mit dem er gerade den Tresen abgewischt hatte und sah George mit rätselhaftem Blick an.

„Karev, dieses feige Arschloch!" stieß er unbeherrscht hervor. „Er braucht sich überhaupt nicht vor mir zu verstecken. Ich weiß, dass er hier ist."

„Moment mal!" Joe beugte sich über den Tresen und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Erstens wird hier keiner in meiner Bar als Arschloch bezeichnet, und zweitens geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, wo er steckt."

„Du deckst ihn?" fragte George empört. 

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr meine Bar zu Kleinholz verarbeitet", korrigiert Joe. „Außerdem sei froh, dass ich ihn von dir fernhalte. So wie er derzeit auf dich zu sprechen ist, kann ich bei einem Zusammentreffen für nichts garantieren." Er hob vielsagend die Augenbraue.

George sah ihn verunsichert an. „Okay, aber einer sollte ihm mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen."

„Was geht es dich überhaupt an?" fragte Joe mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Halt dich einfach raus."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, weil mir Izzie's Wohl am Herzen liegt. Und ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie er ihr Leben ruiniert!" stieß er hervor.

Joe zog kritisch die Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich weiß nicht, aber denkst du wirklich, dass du als Lebensberater dein Geld verdienen solltest?"

George dachte an Callie und seinen Streit mit Lexie. „Nein", gab er seufzend zu. „Aber ich möchte Izzie gerne helfen."

„Ihren Mann abzuschießen?" erkundigte sich Joe neugierig.

„Nein", brummte George widerwillig. „Damit die beiden sich wieder vertragen." 

„Wirklich?" Joe sah ihn amüsiert an. „Deshalb drohst du ihm auch Prügel an, weil du ihm helfen willst?" 

„Wenn er nicht anders zur Vernunft gebracht werden kann." George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

Joe bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten von dir?"

George überlegte kurz. „Sag ihm, dass seine Frau und sein Kind ihn brauchen ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sag es ihm besser nicht. Vermutlich tut er dann genau das Gegenteil, weil es von mir kommt." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sag, dass es deine Idee war." Er klopfte auf den Tresen. „Okay, bis morgen dann. Ich muss los."

„Wie jetzt ... kein Bier heute?" fragte Joe erstaunt.

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht. Also dann ... schönen Abend noch!" sagte er und verließ dann die Bar.

Joe sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er wandte den Kopf zu Seite und sah, wie Alex auf ihn zukam.

„Was wollte der hier?" fragte er in abfälligem Ton.

„Dir helfen", gab Joe knapp zur Antwort.

Alex hob irritiert die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern nahm auf dem Barhocker Platz. „Das Übliche", sagte er und legte einen Schein auf den Tisch.

Joe schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Es benötigte mehr als Prügel, um Alex wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen und ihm zu zeigen, wo sein Platz im Leben war. Er stellte ihm das gewünschte Bier auf den Tresen und ging dann nach hinten. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte sah er, wie Alex sein Glas hob und es mit großen Schlucken in einem Zug austrank.

**Im Krankenhaus – OP Saal**

Derek stand im OP Saal an dem noch immer geöffneten Schädel seines Patienten. Die Operation war schwieriger geworden als erwartet, da der Tumor sich weiter ausgebreitet hatte, als die CT Bilder ihm gezeigt hatten. Aber er war dennoch in der Lage gewesen, alles zu entfernen, weswegen er seine ursprüngliche Prognose halten konnte und sein Patient wieder gesund werden würde. Erleichtert beendete er seine Abschlussinspektion der OP Wunde und sah dann zu seiner Haupt OP Schwester hoch. Nachdem sie ihr Besteck gezählt hatte, nickte sie ihm zu. Zwar war es bei der Größe seiner OP Wunde nicht möglich, dass er einen größeren Gegenstand vergessen könnte, aber er hatte gelernt genauso vorsichtig zu sein wie bei einer größeren OP im Bauchraum. Sein nächster Blick fiel auf den Anästhesisten, der ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Ein Lächeln formte sich hinter seiner Maske und er trat einen Schritt vom OP Tisch zurück. „Danke, für die hervorragende Zusammenarbeit." Er ließ seinen Blick im Saal herum schweifen bis er bei seinem jungen Kollegen auf der linken Seite angekommen war. „Sie schließen. Lassen sie mich anfunken, sobald Mr. Thompson wach wird, da ich bei die erste neurologische Untersuchung selber machen will." Nachdem er ein zustimmendes Nicken erhielt, überließ er den Tisch seinem Kollegen, der sich auch sogleich das nötige Besteck reichen ließ.

Derek beobachtete während er sich seines OP Kittels entledigte, wie die Post OP Phase ihren Lauf nahm. Nach draußen wurde mitgeteilt, dass der Saal bald frei war, der Anästhesist hatte bereits mit der Ausleitung begonnen. Er sah zufrieden zu Meredith, die hinter ihrer Maske ebenfalls zu lächeln schien, zumindest konnte er ausmachen, dass ihre Augen leuchteten. Mit einem letzten Blick zu seinem Patienten folgte er Meredith aus dem OP Saal in den Waschraum. Kaum waren beide angekommen, erstarrten sie. Derek sprang schutzsuchend hinter Meredith, die gegen ihn stieß als sie einen Schritt zurück treten wollte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum sie Dr. Grey angefordert haben?" Dr. Bailey stand mit verschränkten Armen im Waschraum. Ihr Blick starr auf Derek gerichtet, der langsam und mit Meredith als Schutzschild weiter in den Waschraum ging.

„Weil sie gut ist?" Derek hatte Meredith an den Oberarmen gepackt, so dass sie nicht einfach zur Seite gehen konnte.

„Sind sie sich da sicher?" Fragte Bailey nach, noch immer mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der eindeutig sagte, dass nicht mit ihr zu spaßen war.

„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Derek grinste jetzt hinter Meredith, die sich etwas unbehaglich fühlte. Immerhin würde sie alles abbekommen, wenn Bailey sich zu einem Frontalangriff entschied.

„Es hat also nichts damit zu tun, dass sie beide inzwischen verlobt sind?" Bailey hob jetzt eine Augenbraue und sah Derek eindringlich an. Meredith war etwas die Kinnlade nach unten geklappt.

„Nein." Antwortete Derek ohne zu zögern. „In meinem OP sind alle gerne gesehen, die meine Fragen beantworten können und sie kann es." 

„Gut. Das wollte ich wissen." Sie drehte sich zur Tür um und öffnete sie. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich noch einmal den beiden zu. „Meine Gratulation wegen der Verlobung. Zumindest kann ich ihnen, Dr. Shepherd gratulieren. Bei ihnen, Dr. Grey bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich nicht eher mein Bedauern ausdrücken soll." Sie nickte Meredith zu, die sich bemühte, nicht laut zu lachen während Derek einen gespielt geschockten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Lächelnd verließ sie den Waschraum.

**Die Arbeit, die man seine ausgesuchte Familie stecken muss, kann manchmal mit noch soviel Aufwand betrieben werden, doch nicht alle Risse die entstanden sind, lassen sich so einfach wieder reparieren. Dabei fängt es harmlos an. Ein Missverständnis und schon brechen geradezu riesige Krater auf, die kaum überwindbar sind (**_**Cristina lässt Meredith in der Lobby stehen**_**). Oder man fühlt sich einfach überfordert, die nötige Arbeit zu leisten, obwohl es nur eine kleine Hürde ist (**_**Alex trinkt sein Bier aus und starrt dann in ein leeres Glas**_**). Doch auch wenn man glaubt, dass sich all diese Arbeit nicht lohnt, dann sind es die kleinen Gesten, die einen weiter an die ausgesuchte Familie glauben lassen (**_**Derek, der Cristina hat vorbei laufen sehen, nähert sich Meredith von hinten und legt seine Arme um sie**_**). Deswegen bringen wir jeden Tag aufs neue die Kraft auf und arbeiten daran, dass die Familie, die wir uns ausgesucht haben auch funktioniert (**_**Izzie liegt auf Alex' Seite des Bettes, mit der Hand auf ihrem Bauch, während ihr Blick auf die Tür ruht, in der Hoffnung, dass sie jeden Moment aufgestoßen wird. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**5.04 – The Reason**

_The Reason_

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you (x4)

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**Jeder nimmt sich hin und wieder vor, etwas in seinem Leben zu ändern. Hochkonjunktur haben solche Gedanken meist an Silvester, doch weil man in der Regel zu heftig ins neue Jahr hinein feiert, sind all diese guten Vorsätze am nächsten Morgen wieder vergessen. Stattdessen lebt man sein Leben wie bisher weiter und endet am Ende allein irgendwo in einer Bar (**_**Alex trinkt in seinem kleinen Zimmer aus einem Becher Kaffee und betrachtet sich dabei seinen Ehering**_**). Denn in dem Moment, in dem man den Entschluss fasst, etwas zu ändern, weiß man auch wie viel Arbeit es kosten wird, es wirklich zu ändern (**_**Derek sieht Cristina um die Ecke kommen und versteckt sich umständlich hinter einer Schwester**_**). Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob es ein privates Anliegen ist oder etwas berufliches (**_**Mark zieht einen Umschlag aus seinem Spind**_**). Allerdings sind es dann die nichtvorhersehbaren Ereignisse, die die meisten Veränderungen bringen (**_**Izzie liegt in ihrem Bett und schläft**_

**Merediths Haus**

Der Alarmton des Weckers riss Izzie aus ihren Träumen. Leise stöhnend streckte sie ihre Hand aus und betätigte den „Off" Schalter. Seit ein paar Tagen fühlte sie sich selbst nach 10 Stunden Schlaf immer noch müde. Es kam immer häufiger vor, dass sie vor dem Fernseher einschlief und dann von Meredith geweckt werden musste. Ein weiteres Symptom der Schwangerschaft. Die Schwindelattacken hatten nachgelassen, aber dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen hatte sich von Morgenübelkeit auf „Ganztags-Übelkeit" ausgedehnt. Und vor zwei Tagen hatte sie dann zu ihrem größten Erstaunen festgestellt, dass sie ihre Hosen nicht mehr zu bekam. Sie hatte sich versucht, daran zu erinnern, wie es bei Hannah gewesen war. Ganz sicher hatte sie im 3. Monat noch keine Hosen mit Gummizug tragen müssen. Aber Dr. Evans hatte ihr versichert, dass es beim zweiten Kind völlig normal war, dass sich alles schneller entwickelte.  
Alex hatte das, was Izzie ihm auf die Rückseite des Ultraschallbildes geschrieben hatte, wörtlich genommen. Seit zwei Wochen lebte er im Hinterzimmer von Joe's Bar ein Einsiedlerdasein. Er hatte sich von allem völlig zurückgezogen - seiner Familie und seinem alten Leben. Und es war nicht abzusehen, wann er aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauskommen würde.

Izzie setzte sich langsam auf und versuchte das flaue Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass immer dann einsetzte, wenn sie eine aufrechte Position einnahm. Sie konnte sich heute keine Schwäche erlauben, denn Hannah hatte an diesem Tag ihren ersten Schultag in der neuen Schule. Und Izzie hatte versprochen, sie zu begleiten. Langsam stand sie auf und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in Hannah's Zimmer machte.  
„Hannah, Schatz, du musst aufstehen!" Sie beugte sich über ihre Tochter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, als sie erschrocken zurückzuckte. Hannah's Stirn fühlte sich schweißig an, und ihre Haut war kochendheiß. Izzie prüfte ihre Temperatur noch einmal, indem sie ihre Hand auf Hannah's Stirn und Wangen legte. Kein Zweifel, die 13-Jährige hatte Fieber.

„Hannah!" Izzie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie rüttelte sie leicht. „Wach auf, Schatz!"

Hannah murmelte etwas im Schlaf, doch sie wurde nicht richtig wach. Ein Gefühl von Panik stieg in Izzie hoch. Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer zu Merediths Schlafzimmer hinüber. „Meredith!" rief sie laut und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Meredith, bitte wach auf! Hannah ist krank!"

Meredith hörte jemand rufen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das Derek war, der ihren Namen rief oder sonst jemand. Grummelnd streckte sie die Hand aus und tastete neben sich. Sie griff nach Dereks Kopfkissen und stülpte es sich über den Kopf. Dabei hoffte sie, dass der wohltuende Duft, der von seinem Kissen ausging, sie wieder in den Traum versetzte, in dem er ihren Namen rief. Eigentlich mehr stöhnte, aber sie wollte da jetzt nicht kleinlich sein. Sie konnte schon wieder seine Hände auf ihrem Körper spüren, doch das Klopfen gegen die Tür ruinierte ihre Hoffnung, den Traum erneut aufnehmen zu können. Vom Schlaf noch etwas benommen, sah sie auf ihren Wecker. Stöhnend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf ihr weiches Kissen fallen, doch abermals hörte sie ihren Namen. Mit letzter Kraft raffte sie sich auf und schlurfte zur Tür.

„Izzie, ich hoffe, dass du einen verdammt guten Grund hast, mich aus meinem Traum zu reißen. Derek war gerade dabei etwas mit seinen Händen zu machen, was ich sehr, sehr gerne hab." Erst jetzt hatte sie die Augen so weit geöffnet, dass sie Izzie's Gesichtsausdruck deutlich vor sich sehen konnte. „Was ist denn passiert? Ist etwas mit deinem Baby?" Besorgt fiel ihr Blick auf den Bauch ihrer Mitbewohnerin.

„Nein." Izzie kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Hannah ist krank! Sie fühlt sich ganz heiß an, und ich bekomme sie auch nicht richtig wach."

„Oh." Meredith kratzte fuhr sich durch ihre vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Gestern ging es ihr doch noch ganz gut." Sie legte eine Hand auf Izzies Schulter. „Ich werde sie mir mal ansehen. Vielleicht könntest du das Thermometer in der Zwischenzeit holen gehen." Zwar war sich Meredith nicht sicher, ob sie so schnell herausfinden konnte, was Hannah fehlt. Doch ihr ging es mehr darum, Izzie zu beschäftigen, damit sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte.

Izzie ging ins Badezimmer und kam mit dem Thermometer wieder zurück. „Hier bitte. Aber sollten wir sie nicht vorher aufwecken?"

„Und jetzt gehst du dreimal um den Block, während ich mir deine Tochter ansehe." Meredith schnappte sich das Thermometer und ging zu Hannah's Zimmer.

Izzie sah Meredith verstört an. „Was? Wieso soll ich um den Block gehen?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Weil Angehörige nur dämliche Fragen stellen und somit uns Ärzte bei der Arbeit stören." Meredith blickte kurz über ihre Schulter. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich ihr das Thermometer irgendwo rein gesteckt hätte, ohne sie zu wecken." Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Bettrand. „Hannah." Ihre Stimme hatte an Volumen gewonnen, da sie inzwischen in ihren Doktormodus gefallen war. „Hannah, wach auf." Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne machte, setzte sie einen Schmerzreiz, um die Bewusstseinslage zu überprüfen. Erleichtert konnte sie erkennen, dass Hannah ihre Augen kurz öffnete.

Izzie ignoriere Merediths Aufforderung zu gehen und setzte sich neben Meredith aufs Bett. „Hanna, kannst du uns hören?" sagte sie mit leiser, zitternder Stimme.

Hannah's Augen flatterten. „Izzie?" stammelte sie. „Mir ist so .. heiß."

Meredith reichte Izzie wieder das Thermometer. „Du solltest ihre Temperatur messen. Ich springe in der Zwischenzeit unter die Dusche." Sie stand vom Bett auf und sah auf Hannah hinunter. Neugierig beugte sie sich vor. „Iz, sag mal sind das da kleine Bläschen?" Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Hannah's Hals.

Izzie ging etwas näher an Hannah's Hals heran und nickte. „Ja, sieht wie Bläschen aus." Sie zog Hannah's Decke ein wenig zur Seite und schob ihr Nachthemd nach oben. Bei dem Anblick von ihrem rot-fleckigen Oberkörper stockte ihr kurz der Atem. „Oh mein Gott!" stieß sie dann hervor.

Meredith betrachtete sich ebenfalls den Oberkörper und seufzte dann. „Das könnten Windpocken sein." Seufzend strich sie sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf Izzie's Bauch. „Oh mein Gott, Izzie." Sie zog ihre Freundin am Arm hoch. „Hattest du schon mal Windpocken? Du weißt wie ansteckend die sein können. Raus aus dem Zimmer."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich ..." Sie brach ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, wieso Meredith ihr die Frage stellte. Reflexartig legte sie ihre Hände auf den Bauch. „Mein Baby ..." stammelte sie.

Meredith drängte Izzie zur Tür. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt gerne bei ihr wärst, aber das geht nicht. Am besten bringen wir sie ins Krankenhaus. Sie glüht regelrecht, weswegen ich mir sicher bin, dass ihr Immunsystem mit dem, was immer es auch ist nicht klar kommt." Sie sah Izzie mitfühlend an, versperrte ihr aber auf der anderen Seite bedingungslos den Weg zu Hannahs Bett.

Izzie nickte beklommen. „Packst du ein paar Sachen für sie zusammen?" Die nervliche Anspannung war zuviel für sie. Tränen rollten mit einem Mal über ihre Wangen. „Oh Gott, ich wünschte Alex wäre hier", schluchzte sie, während sie ihre Hände auf dem Bauch ruhen ließ.

Meredith ging einen Schritt auf Izzie zu, um sie umarmen zu können. „Das wird schon wieder, Iz." Zwar hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob sie damit Recht behielt, aber sie musste Izzie irgendwelche tröstenden Worte spenden. „Ich werde Hannah jetzt erst einmal umziehen und ihre Sachen packen. Danach springe ich schnell unter die Dusche und im Krankenhaus werde ich Alex in den Hintern treten."

„Nein, er ... er ist schon durcheinander genug wegen dem Baby und überhaupt ..." Sie brach ab und presste eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige mich ..." Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte ins Bad und übergab sich ins Klo.

Meredith lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und wünschte sich in den Traum zurück, in dem Derek mit seinen Händen diese tollen Sachen machte, die sie so gerne hatte. Als sie hörte wie Izzie sich erneut übergab, stellte sie abermals fest, dass Träume sehr schnell zerplatzen konnten.

Izzie erhob sich mit zitternden Knien und ging zum Waschbecken hinüber und wusch sich das Gesicht. Mechanisch zog sie sich an und ging dann hinaus auf den Flur und schielte durch Hannah's Tür. „Meredith!" rief sie. „Du kannst jetzt ins Bad. Ich fahre das Auto schon mal vor die Tür, damit ihr nicht so weit laufen müsst." Sie nahm die Autoschlüssel und verließ das Haus.

Meredith sah noch einmal zu Hannah, die wieder eingeschlafen war. Dann holte sie aus dem Schrank eine kleine Tasche, in die sie ein paar Sachen legte, falls Hannah wirklich über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben musste. Sie stellte die Tasche an das Fußende des Bettes und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Zwar wäre ihr eine lange heiße Dusche lieber gewesen, aber an diesem Morgen hatte sie keine Zeit dafür. Sie beeilte sich, fertig zu werden, damit sie Hannah so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus bringen konnten.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Mark ging auf dem Flur vor Chief Webbers Büro auf und ab. Zwar hatte er sich alles genau überlegt und bis ins letzte Detail durchgearbeitet, aber er wusste auch, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, Chief Webber zu überzeugen. Er sah auf die Uhr und wusste, dass Webber gleich kommen würde. Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch Mark war sich sicher, dass er bessere Chancen hatte, wenn er ihn um diese Uhrzeit ansprach als später am Tag, wenn der Chief mehrere Anträge auf dem Tisch liegen hatte. Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um.

„Dr. Sloan? Haben wir einen Termin?" Chief Webber war noch in seiner Straßenkleidung und sah Mark fragend an, als er seinen Hut abnahm. Aus seiner Aktentasche kramte er einen Schlüssel heraus, mit dem er sein Büro aufschloss.

„Nein, aber ich dachte, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit vielleicht ein paar Minuten für mich Zeit haben könnten." Mark setzte sein breitestes Lächeln auf.

„Eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn sie sich einen Termin geben lassen." Webber betrat sein Büro, Mark dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Es würde auch nicht lange dauern." Mark räusperte sich, so dass Webber sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Seufzend schüttelte Webber den Kopf, deutete aber mit seiner Hand auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Dann schießen sie mal los." Er stellte seine Tasche ab und zog sich den Mantel aus, den er etwas arglos über seinen Stuhl hing.

„Es betrifft meine Abteilung." Begann Mark und faltete die Hände zusammen, während er ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzte, was aber schnell als Maske auffiel.

Webber hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Das hätte ich mir auch so denken können. Also was wollen sie. Reden sie nicht um den heißen Brei herum."

Mark räusperte sich bevor er tief durchatmete. „Ich dachte mir, dass man den Bereich erweitern sollte, der sich mit Verbrennungsopfern befasst. Wir sind zwar schon ganz gut ausgestattet. Aber man könnte daraus einen Schwerpunkt machen."

„Einen Schwerpunkt? Ich dachte, dass sie sich auf die Rekonstruktion konzentrieren würden." Webber lehnte sich zurück. Betrachtete sich seinen Gegenüber aber genau.

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Sie wissen, dass Verbrennungsopfer ebenfalls zum Teil in die Rekonstruktion fallen." Mark zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. Da Webber aber stumm blieb, rutschte er etwas nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich will ja keine grundlegende Veränderung, aber man könnte die Abteilung einfach neu konstruieren, so dass man Verbrennungen noch besser auf die Patienten eingehen kann."

Webber nickte jetzt leicht. „Ich verstehe was sie mir sagen wollen und sie wissen auch, wie teuer es ist. Ich weiß wie teuer es ist." Er seufzte leise und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. „Wenn sie mir eine Kalkulation vorlegen können, die das Krankenhaus nicht in den Ruin stürzt, dann werde ich mir die Idee durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Marks Gesicht hellte auf und er überreichte Webber einen Umschlag. „Ich wusste, dass sie einer solch brillanten Idee aufgeschlossen sein werden."

„Ob sie brillant ist, das beurteile ich nachdem ich mir das hier durchgelesen habe." Webber deutete mit seinem Blick zur Tür.

„Sie werden begeistert sein." Da Mark die Geste von seinem Boss verstanden hatte, stand er von seinem Stuhl auf. „Danke, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben." Er reichte Webber seine Hand und ging dann zur Tür. „Sie können ja das Geschenk für Shepherd und Meredith kleiner halten, damit mehr Geld für die Abteilung da ist."

„Warum soll ich den beiden was schenken?" Webber sah neugierig zu Mark auf, dessen Grinsen kurzzeitig aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war.

„Oh. Ähm… Es ist früh am Morgen. Da hab ich wohl was verwechselt." Bevor Webber noch etwas fragen konnte, war er aus dem Büro verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Chief, der aber nach wenigen Sekunden mit den Schultern zuckte und sich an seine Post machte, die ungeduldig auf seinem Schreibtisch wartete.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie saß auf der Liege in Dr. Evans' Behandlungsraum und starrte apathisch gegen die Wand. Hannah's Zustand war kritisch, nachdem Meredith und sie die Kleine ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten und dort festgestellt worden war, dass sie unter Windpocken litt. Normalerweise eine eher harmlose Kinderkrankheit. Allerdings nicht für Menschen mit einem vorgeschädigten Immunsystem, wie es bei Hannah der Fall war. Aber Izzie sorgte sich nicht nur um Hannah. Auch ihr ungeborenes Baby war in Gefahr, sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie die Windpocken noch nicht gehabt hatte. Dr. Bailey hatte sie unverzüglich zu Dr. Evans auf die Gynäkologie geschickt. Mit einem simplen Bluttest sollte nun überprüft werden, ob Izzie Immunität gegen die Krankheit hatte.

„Dr. Karev?" Dr. Evans hatte unbemerkt den Raum betreten und ging nun mit sorgenvollem Gesicht auf ihre Patientin zu. „Ich nehme ihnen jetzt etwas Blut ab und schicke es ins Labor", erklärte sie, während sie Izzie's Arm abband, um die Vene zu suchen.

Izzie schloss die Augen, als Dr. Evans die Nadel in die Vene einführte und das Blut abzog. „Wie ... wie lange wird es dauern, bis das Ergebnis da ist?" fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

„Ein höchstens zwei Tage", erklärte Dr. Evans geduldig. „Je nachdem, wie schnell das Labor arbeitet."

Izzie spürte, wie Tränen durch ihre Wimpern sickerten. Ein bis zwei Tage Ungewissheit, ob sich ihr Baby angesteckt hatte oder nicht.

„Sie müssen sich in der Zeit von ihrer Tochter fernhalten", sagte Dr. Evans mitfühlend. „Wir brauchen erst das Ergebnis."

„Und was ist, wenn ...?" Izzie brach ab, und ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

„Wir sollten erst das Ergebnis abwarten", sagte Dr. Evans ruhig. „Es bringt nichts, sich jetzt schon verrückt zu machen."

„Bitte ..." Izzie hob ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht zu Dr. Evans. „Ich möchte es wissen. Ich möchte ... vorbereitet sein."

Dr. Evans räusperte sich. „Falls sich bestätigen sollte, dass sie nicht immun sind spritzen wir ihnen ein Windpocken-Immunglobulin. Das mildert den Verlauf der Krankheit ab."

„Und mein Baby?" Izzie hatte Mühe, die Worte zu formen. „Wird es ... sterben, wenn es erkrankt?" 

Dr. Evans seufzte leise. „Im Falle einer Erkrankung kann es zu Missbildungen kommen, Schädigungen des zentralen Nervensystems und der Gliedmaßen", begann sie aufzuzählen. „In zwei Prozent der Fälle haben diese Kinder Fehlbildungen der Augen. Ein Viertel der Babys überlebt das 1. Lebensjahr nicht. Oft hilft sich die Natur selber, indem diese Kinder schon tot geboren werden ..." Sie brach ab, als sie sah, wie Izzie die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und ihr Körper zu zucken begann. „Diese Form der Erkrankung ist extrem selten!" lenkte sie ein. Sie legte Izzie eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie sollten positiv denken ... für ihr Baby!"

Tränen der Verzweifelung und des Schmerzes rannen über Izzie's Wangen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den zitternden Körper, als könnte sie ihr Baby so beschützen. War das die Strafe für all ihre Sünden, die sie jemals begangen hatte?

„Ich bringe die Blutprobe zum Labor", sagte Dr. Evans ruhig. „Wenn sie möchten können sie jetzt nach Hause gehen."

Izzie nickte mechanisch, während sie weiterhin ihren Körper umschlungen hielt.

Dr. Evans warf Izzie noch einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und verließ dann den Behandlungsraum.

Izzie hörte, wie die Tür zufiel und ließ sich langsam auf die Liege sinken. Sie würde hier bleiben, in Hannah's Nähe. Wenn sie schon ihr Baby verlieren musste, wollte sie wenigstens für ihre Tochter da sein. Sie schloss erschöpft die Augen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith hatte Hannah nur ungern in die Obhut der Schwestern übergeben, aber sie musste sich umziehen und es blieb ihr deswegen keine andere Wahl. Müde streckte sie sich. Doch sie konnte ihre Erschöpfung nicht abschütteln. Zuviel wanderte ihr durch den Kopf. Cristina hatte schon seit 2 Wochen nicht mit ihr gesprochen, weswegen sich Derek auch noch schuldig fühlte. Dann die Hochzeit, die noch nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Planung war, aber irgendwann stattfinden würde. Jetzt auch noch Hannah, die alles hätte machen können außer krank zu werden. Immerhin kämpfte sie noch mit den Nachwirkungen der Chemotherapie. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Seufzend erreichte sie die Umkleidekabine. Doch als sie die Tür schwungvoll öffnen wollte, stieß sie gegen einen Widerstand. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Alex zog sich im Umkleideraum um, während seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Schon seit einigen Nächten schlief er schlecht. Meist handelten seine wirren Träume von Izzie, dem Baby und Hannah. Mehr als einmal war er schon schweißgebadet aus so einem Alptraum erwacht mit einem diffusen Unruhegefühl im Magen. Er versuchte sich selber einzureden, dass alles In Ordnung war. Auch wenn Izzie ihm aus dem Weg ging, Meredith würde ihm sagen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Seufzend schob er die Spindtür zu und ging dann Richtung Ausgang.

Alex sah die Tür zu spät auf sich zukommen und taumelte leicht zurück, als er von ihr am Kopf getroffen wurde. Stöhnend hielt er sich die Stirn.

Meredith kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor sie tief Luft holte. Vorsichtig drückte sie gegen die Tür, die sich dieses Mal auch öffnen ließ. Als sie sah wen sie getroffen hatte, rollte sie mit den Augen. „In diesem Fall kann ich mir ja die Entschuldigung sparen, da ich den richtigen getroffen habe."

Alex sah sie mit einem empörten Blick an. „Hast du zu wenig Patienten, dass du einen Mitbewohner k.o. schlagen musst?" fragte er trocken.

„Ich würde dich derzeit nicht wirklich als Mitbewohner bezeichnen." Meredith stemmte ihre Hand in die Seite. „Idiot, Schwachkopf trifft es eher. Oder noch besser wäre Arsch. Was ist eigentlich mit euch los? Die eine redet nicht und du verhältst dich wie ein Trottel."

Geschockt von Merediths Offenheit trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Sag mal, hat man dir heute morgen irgendwelche Drogen in den Kaffee geschüttet?" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Die Frage ist hier nicht, was mit mir los ist", stieß er hervor. „Was ist mit dir los? Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Was man mir in den Kaffee getan hat?" Meredith holte tief Luft. Sie war kurz davor, Alex zu erwürgen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es Izzie nicht helfen würde, sie zur Witwe zu machen. „Ich hatte noch gar keinen Kaffee. Den sollte ich erst.." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „.. in 1 Stunde haben. Aber du darfst mich jetzt fragen, warum ich keinen Kaffee hatte."

Alex runzelte die Stirn. Er begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Meredith zu machen. Alles was sie sagte war irgendwie konfus, ohne Sinn. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Nein, bei mir ist gar nichts in Ordnung. Cristina redet nicht mehr mit mir. Derek fühlt sich schuldig und entschuldigt sich 100 Mal am Tag dafür." Meredith ging einen Schritt auf Alex zu, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutete. „Und du hast vor 2 Wochen beschlossen, den Teil aus deinem Eheversprechen auszulassen in dem es heißt, auch in schlechten Zeiten da zu sein." Sie seufzte laut auf und schüttelte dabei mit dem Kopf. „Nein Alex, bei mir ist gar nichts in Ordnung."

Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl, mit dem er seit mehreren Tagen aus seinen Alpträumen erwacht war. Er fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Meredith hatte sich noch nie so komisch ihm gegenüber verhalten. Und was sollte die Bemerkung, dass er vor zwei Wochen beschlossen hatte, den Teil aus dem Eheversprechen auszulassen, in dem es um den Zusammenhalt in schlechten Zeiten ging?

„Und dann versteckst du dich auch noch 2 Wochen wo auch immer!" Meredith schloss kurz die Augen. „Entschuldige Alex. Das war nicht so gemeint." Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hannah ist krank. Wir vermuten, dass es Windpocken sein können und Izzie weiß nicht, ob sie die schon mal hatte. Du weißt ja, was das für ihr Baby bedeuten könnte, wenn sie sich angesteckt haben sollte." Sie sah Alex in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht bereit für ein Baby bist, aber Izzie braucht dich jetzt wirklich."

Alex hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als ob eine eiskalte Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen würde. Er wusste, welche Auswirkungen eine Infektion in der Frühschwangerschaft auf das Ungeborene haben konnte. Der Alptraum war Wirklichkeit geworden. „Wo ... wo ist sie?" presste er mit tonloser Stimme hervor.

„Sie wollte Dr. Evans sehen." Meredith drückte den Arm von Alex. „Sie ist nur da, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ihr geht es körperlich gesehen gut." Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an. „Hannah geht es da deutlich schlechter. Du solltest auch zu ihr gehen. Sie hat dich vermisst."

Alex kämpfte mit seiner Fassung. Izzie würde das Baby verlieren - ihr Baby, wenn es wirklich erkrankt sein sollte. Und Hannah schwebte ebenfalls in Lebensgefahr. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass es soweit kommen konnte? Ein Gefühl tiefer Schuld überkam ihn. Er hob den Kopf und sah Meredith mit gequältem Blick an. „Es ist meine Schuld", sagte er leise. „Ich war nicht da ..." Seine Stimme brach.

Meredith legte ihre Arme um Alex. Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Wenn du da gewesen wärst, dann wäre Hannah jetzt krank. Izzie würde bei Dr. Evans sein und sich untersuchen lassen." Sie seufzte leise. „Der einzige Unterschied wäre gewesen, dass Izzie das alles nicht alleine durchmachen müsste. Aber das kannst du jetzt ändern, indem du deinen Hintern an ihre Seite bewegst, wo er auch hingehört."

Alex nickte. Er befreite sich vorsichtig aus Meredith Armen und sah sie an. „Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte, heute mit Izzie über unsere Situation zu reden?" Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass ich nun bereit bin. Das ich bereit bin zurückzukommen. Und das ich bereit bin, der Ehemann und Vater zu sein, den sie sich von Anfang an gewünscht hat." Er stöhnte gequält auf. „Komme ich zu spät?"

Auf Merediths Gesicht formte sich ein Lächeln. Sie sah Alex an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann nahm sie tief Luft. „Selbst wenn du hier noch länger rum stehst und deine Tochter oder dein Sohn irgendwann ein College besuchen, würde ich diese Frage mit nein beantworten. Du kämst zwar nicht mehr so einfach davon, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich zurücknehmen würde. Aber bitte tu mir den Gefallen und warte nicht bis deine Kinder aufs College gehen."

Alex erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", versprach er. „Danke Meredith!" Er drückte sie kurz an sich, bevor er die Tür aufschob und mit eiligen Schritten zu den Aufzügen hinüber ging.

Meredith sah ihm lächelnd hinterher. Zumindest schien ein Problem gelöst zu sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass Izzie ihm verzeihen würde, weil er so lange gebracht hatte, um zu Vernunft zu kommen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek stellte seinen Kaffeebecher vor sich auf den Tresen der Schwesternstation ab. Ihm wurde wortlos die Akte gereicht, die er Minuten zuvor erst bei den Schwestern abgegeben hatte. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, dann könnte man Bereitschaftsdienste und Notoperationen abschaffen. Ebenso den Papierkram und das Überbringen schlechter Nachrichten an Angehörige. Vor allem könnte man die Kombination von allem abschaffen, denn das war für ihn das erschöpfende an seinem Beruf, weniger die Stunden, die er im OP Saal stand oder das frühe Aufstehen, um zur Arbeit zu kommen. Er fuhr sich durch das Haar als ein Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt wurde. Instinktiv legte er seinen Arm um die Frau neben ihm, während er zu lächeln begann.

„Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, denn ich mag es, dass du hier bist. Aber was machst du hier?" Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren und drückte sie fester an sich. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er wie sie sich seinen Kaffee stibitze. „Ah, ich sehe schon."

Meredith gönnte sich einen großen Schluck, auch wenn sie enttäuscht feststellte, dass das koffeinhaltige Getränk keine Sofortwirkung besaß. „Hattest du schon mal Windpocken?" Fragte sie ihn schließlich, nachdem sie ihm den Becher wieder hingestellt hatte.

„Lästige juckende Bläschen. Ich erinnere mich ungern daran. Wer ist denn betroffen?" Derek schauderte es bei dem Gedanken an die Krankheit und sah zu Meredith hinunter.

„Hannah. Und Izzie weiß nicht, ob sie sie schon mal hatte." Meredith legte ihren Arm um seinen Körper und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde es nicht auffallen, wenn sie den ganzen Tag in seinen Armen schlafen würde. Zwar wusste sie noch nicht wie er so operieren sollte, aber da würde ihm schon noch was einfallen.

Derek strich während er über die neuen Informationen nachdachte Merediths Oberarm. „Wie geht es Hannah?"

„Nicht so gut. Sie hat hohes Fieber und wir mussten sie hierher bringen. Ich wollte gleich noch einmal nach ihr sehen." Sie hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und versuchte wieder in den Traum zurück zu kommen, den sie hatte kurz bevor Izzie sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Aber das Klingeln eines Telefons und die lauter werdenden Stimmen der umhergehenden Schwestern und Pfleger ließ ihr keine Chance. Murrend richtete sie sich auf. „Zumindest ist Alex zu Verstand gekommen und jetzt bei Izzie. Bleibt nur noch mein Problem mit Cristina."

Derek seufzte leise. „Ich werde noch mal mit ihr reden. Immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass sie nicht mit dir redet."

„Nein, Derek. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und würdest du bitte aufhören, dich zu entschuldigen." Sie rollte mit den Augen und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Entschuldigung." Derek zuckte etwas zusammen, als er schuldbewusst zu ihr blickte.

„Wenn du dich noch einmal dafür entschuldigst, kannst du gerne auf der Couch schlafen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir redet." An den Tresen lehnend sah sie zu Derek hoch, der betreten zu Boden blickte. Sie stupste ihn sachte gegen die Schulter. „Ernsthaft, Derek. Hör auf damit. Wir sind noch nicht einmal verheiratet und du bist schon zu einem Pantoffelhelden mutiert." Da Derek leicht zusammenzuckte, stellte sich Meredith alarmiert von seinem Verhalten aufrecht hin. „Derek?"

Derek räusperte sich hörbar und setzte ein nervöses Lächeln auf. „Das mit der Hochzeit." Er trat einen Schritt auf Meredith zu, die ihn skeptisch ansah. „Meine Mutter hat mich gefragt, wann wir heiraten und sie will dich endlich kennen lernen." Er murmelte den letzten Teil so leise, dass er kaum noch hörbar war.

„Was?" Meredith hatte nur etwas mit Mutter, Termin und Kennen lernen verstanden und war sich deswegen sicher, dass Derek nur einen Witz erzählt hatte, den sich nicht verstand. „Kannst du das bitte wiederholen."

„Meine Mutter würde dich gerne kennen lernen und will ein Datum wissen." Derek trat jetzt doch lieber einen Schritt von Meredith zurück, da er inzwischen nur zu gut wusste, dass ihre Fäuste vielleicht klein sind, aber alles andere als ineffektiv.

„Deine Mutter?" Meredith spürte wie die Luft aus ihrem Körper gepresst wurde. Zwar war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass sie früher oder später seine Familie treffen würde, aber ihr wäre später lieber gewesen. „Und wie kommt deine Mutter auf so etwas, nachdem du mir gesagt hast, ihr es noch nicht zu sagen?"

„Weil ich gestern Abend mit ihr gesprochen habe." Er atmete tief durch und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass sie gleich ausflippen würde. „Und da ist es mir dann rausgerutscht, nachdem sie gefragt hat, warum ich anrufe."

„Du wolltest bestimmt nur einfach mal so mit ihr reden." Meredith wartete sein zustimmendes Nicken ab und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf. „Als ob du sie einfach mal so anrufen würdest. Natürlich fragt sie da nach." 

„Entschuldigung?" Derek grinste sie frech an, ging aber gleichzeitig wieder einen Schritt zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„Dir ist schon klar was passiert ist, nachdem sich Mütter in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Cristina eingemischt haben?" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Das wird sie nicht." Da Meredith noch immer nicht überzeugt aussah, lächelte er sie aufmunternd an. „Meine genauen Worte waren, dass ich dich notfalls irgendwohin entführe, so dass sich keiner einmischen kann. Aber sie wird sich nicht einmischen. Sie will dich einfach nur kennen lernen."

„In Ordnung." Sie atmete hörbar aus. „Aber jetzt will ich noch mal kurz bei Hannah vorbeischauen, bevor ich mich an die Arbeit mache."

„Technisch gesehen hat dein Dienst noch nicht begonnen." Er zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich. Meredith spürte wie seine Hände langsam die Sicherheitszone, die ihre Kleidung darstellte, verließen und unter ihr OP Oberteil glitten. Seine warme Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlend, seufzte sie zufrieden auf. Denn die Realität ist so viel besser als ein Traum und technisch gesehen hatte sie tatsächlich noch keinen Dienstbeginn gehabt.

**Im Krankenhaus - Behandlungsraum**

Je näher Alex der Gynäkologie-Abteilung kam, desto schneller beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Über zwei Wochen hatte er sich vor Izzie ferngehalten, und nun konnte er es gar nicht erwarten, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen. Angst schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, als er gleich mehrere Stufen im Treppenhaus auf einmal nahm. Er stieß die Tür auf und rannte den Flur hinunter. „Izzie Karev?" rief er einer Schwester schweratmend entgegen, die seinen Weg kreuzte.

„Behandlungsraum 4.", gab diese knapp zur Antwort, und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, als Alex achtlos an ihre vorbeirannte.

Er stieß die Tür zum Behandlungsraum auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er seine schlafende Frau auf der Liege sah. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, während er langsam auf sie zuging. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, wie sie so da lag, die Arme schützend um den Körper geschlungen. Tränen würgten ihn. Er beugte sie über sie und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihre Stirn sanft küsste. „Iz ..." flüsterte er während er fortfuhr, ihre Wange zu streicheln. 

Izzie erwachte durch die leichte Berührung und öffnete ihre Augen. „Alex?" fragte sie ungläubig, als sich ihr Blick mit seinem traf.

Alex wurde mit einem Mal von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er setzte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so leid!" flüsterte er, während er spürte, wie Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. „Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?"

Izzie's Finger krallten sich in sein OP Hemd, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Für eine Weile saßen sie nur so da, sich gegenseitig festhaltend und tröstend, bevor Izzie den Kopf hob und Alex ansah. „Hannah ist ... krank", schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß." Alex wischte sich seine Tränen von der Wange. „Meredith hat es mir erzählt." Er legte zögernd seine Hand auf Izzie's Bauch. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe", sagte er leise. „Wenn unserem Baby etwas passiert, dann ist das meine Schuld. Ich war nicht da. Ich habe euch alleine gelassen, als ihr mich am meisten gebraucht habt." Er brach ab, weil ihm die Stimme erneut versagte.

„Nein ..." Izzie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand hat Schuld. Wenn ... dann ... dann ist es Schicksal", presste sie hervor.

Alex' Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. „Wenn ich die letzten beiden Wochen ungeschehen machen könnte, dann würde ich es tun", stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Ich war vielleicht damals nicht bereit für unser Baby, aber jetzt bin ich es."

Izzie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während sie wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich bekomme das Ergebnis des Bluttests in ein oder zwei Tagen."

Alex schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. Wieso musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren, wo er bereit war, sich seiner Verantwortung als Vater zu stellen? Das Leben war nicht fair. „Iz ..." Er griff unter ihr Kinn und sah sie mit eindringlichem Blick an. „Was immer auch passiert. Ich bin für euch da!"

Izzie nickte, während sie sich die Augen wischte. „Gehst du zu Hannah?" Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Ich darf nicht zu ihr. Und ich möchte wissen, wie es ihr geht." 

Alex nickte während er Izzie half, von der Liege aufzustehen. „Kommst du alleine zurecht?"

„Ja." Izzie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Ich werde zu Dr. Bailey gehen und fragen, ob ich arbeiten darf."

„Bist du wirklich imstande dazu?" fragte Alex besorgt.

„Arbeit lenkt mich ab", erwiderte Izzie leise.

Alex nickte. Bevor er den Behandlungsraum verließ, zog er Izzie noch einmal in seine Arme und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich habe es dir vielleicht in den letzten Wochen nicht gezeigt, aber ... ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Izzie strich ihm noch einmal zärtlich über die Wange, bevor sie ihn freigab und ihm hinterher sah, wie er zu den Aufzügen hinüber ging.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina fühlte sich schon seit Tagen nicht richtig wohl. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Mark keine große Hilfe sein würde, da er es nicht verstehen konnte, was Meredith ihr bedeutete. Es ging ihr auch nicht darum, Meredith die Freude an der Verlobung zu nehmen. Sie fühlte sich einfach übergangen. Nicht nur, dass sie den Ring sehen musste, ohne zu wissen, was er wirklich bedeutete. Es schmerzte sie, dass Mark ihre Vermutung bestätigt hatte. Und das bedeutete, dass er die Nachricht vor ihr mitgeteilt bekommen hat. Etwas grimmig ging sie den Flur entlang und zu ihrem Glück, sah sie Derek auf sie zukommen. Zwar hätte sie noch schnell in eine Abstellkammer flüchten können, aber sie hatte seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen.

„Dr. Shepherd." Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn schnell mit einer ablehnenden Haltung verscheuchen konnte.

„Können wir kurz reden, Cristina." Derek hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut.

„Ich dachte, dass wir professionell miteinander umgehen sollten. Von daher wäre mir Dr. Yang lieber." Cristina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Derek seufzte frustriert auf, hielt aber ihrem kalten Blick stand. „Dr. Yang, hätten sie Zeit für Gespräch?"

„Finden sie das komisch? Sehen sie mich hier lachen?" Sie hob etwas die Stimme, doch da sie nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was? Ich bezweifle, dass es um einen medizinischen Fall geht."

„Cristina, können wir nicht in Ruhe über das ganze reden?" Derek atmete tief durch während er sie fragend ansah.

„Dr. Yang." Erinnerte Cristina, die Hände inzwischen in die Seite gestemmt.

„Cristina."

„Dr. Yang, wenn ich bitten darf." Sie schaute kurz zur Seite, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Bei mir wirkt dieser Welpen Blick kombiniert mit ich lehne mich an alles Trick nicht." Da Derek ihrem noch immer kalten Blick weiterhin standhielt, atmete sie aus. „Was könnten sie mir überhaupt zu sagen haben?"

„Vielleicht geht es mir mehr darum, was Meredith zu sagen hat." Entgegnete Derek und lehnte sich an die Wand. Kaum hatte er die Wand berührt, richtete er sich räuspernd wieder auf. „Du könntest ihr wenigstens zuhören."

„Was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe, dass ist immer noch meine Sache." Sie hatte ihre Stimme erneut gehoben, weswegen wieder ein paar umhergehende Krankenschwestern sie neugierig ansahen.

„Aber du darfst bestimmen, was Meredith dir wann zu sagen hat. Das dürfte dann auch ihre Sache sein." Derek war inzwischen leicht verärgert über Cristinas Verhalten und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass man jetzt auch ihn beobachtete.

„Nein, Meredith macht nur noch das, was du ihr sagst. Das ist ja das Problem." Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust, weswegen Derek verärgert aufschnaubte. „Was ist es denn nicht so?"

„Keineswegs. Denn das ist der große Unterschied zwischen uns beiden." Jetzt zeigte Derek zwischen sich und Cristina mit seinem Zeigefinger hin und her. „Du willst weiterhin im Mittelpunkt stehen und machst alles dafür. Ich will einfach nur ein Teil von ihrem Leben sein."

„Genau deswegen hast du dich doch von ihr getrennt, weil du sie für dich allein haben wolltest und sie es nicht zugelassen hat." Sie hatte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, während sie ihn anzischte.

„Vielleicht habe ich aus meinen Fehlern gelernt, was man von dir ja dann nicht behaupten kann." Konterte Derek, doch schüttelte danach gleich den Kopf und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Cristina, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Wir nehmen zwei völlig unterschiedliche Plätze in Merediths Leben ein." Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich allmählich wieder. „Sie vermisst ihre beste Freundin. Mehr wollte ich dir eigentlich auch nicht sagen." Er wartete darauf, dass Cristina ihm darauf Antwort gab, aber sie sah ihn nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an. „Also schön, dann gehe ich wieder." Bevor er sich herumdrehte, gab er ihr erneut die Möglichkeit, sich zu äußern, doch nachdem sie es vorzog zu schweigen, ging er den Flur wieder hinunter.

Cristina sah ihm hinterher, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Kaum war er nicht mehr zu sehen, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Ihr ging es wie Meredith und sie vermisste ihre beste Freundin. Seufzend drückte sie sich wieder von der Wand ab und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

**Joe's Bar**

Derek saß in Joe's Bar am Tresen. In Gedanken versunken starrte er in sein Glas, in dem noch ein Teil seines Scotchs verblieben war. Er kreiste den Finger um den Glasrand, während ihm das Gespräch mit Cristina durch den Kopf ging, was er wenige Stunden zuvor geführt hatte. Es war ein Versuch gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen und sie darum zu bitten, wieder mit Meredith zu reden. Unglücklicherweise lief das Gespräch nicht ganz so wie erwartet. Neben ihm setzte sich jemand auf den Stuhl. Derek wusste sofort wer es war, ohne aufzusehen.

„Was bringt dich hierher?" Derek trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und atmete anschließend tief durch.

„Ich würde sagen die Aussicht auf einen guten Scotch und ein nettes Gespräch mit meinem Lieblingsfreund." Mark klopfte Derek auf die Schulter. Grinsend gab er Joe ein Zeichen, der ihm auch gleich ein Glas hinstellte und das gewünschte Getränk einschenkte. „Danke, Joe." Dieser nickte ihm zu, widmete sich aber gleich den nächsten Gästen, die seine Bar betreten hatten.

„Lieblingsfreund?" Derek runzelte die Stirn und sah dann zu Mark hinüber. „Was willst du?"

„Nichts." Mark schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Darf ich dich so denn nicht bezeichnen?" Er riskierte einen Seitenblick und räusperte sich dann als er Dereks skeptisches Gesicht sah. „Schön, diese alte und längst vergangene Sache ist wohl noch immer nicht vom Tisch. Du bist ganz schön nachtragend."

„Scheint so." Derek deutete Joe an, dass er einen weiteren Scotch wollte. „Ich bin aber nicht der einzige. Hast du zufällig mit Cristina gesprochen?"

„So etwas dickköpfiges habe ich lange nicht getroffen. Sie lässt nicht mit sich reden, Derek." Mark sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Aber vielleicht sollten die beiden das ohnehin unter sich ausmachen." Da Derek neben ihm zusammenzuckte und dann schuldbewusst zu ihm hinüberblickte, lachte er auf. „Du hast dich eingemischt."

„Und das obwohl Meredith es mir mehr oder weniger verboten hatte." Derek fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dankenswerter Weise hatte Joe ihm sein Glas wieder gefüllt, denn er konnte etwas gebrauchen, was ihn von seiner misslichen Lage ablenkt.

„Meredith hat dich ja ganz schön im Griff. Und ihr seid noch nicht einmal verheiratet. Gehst du dann bei Fuß?" Mark konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wurde dann aber ernst. „Wo wir schon beim Heiraten sind. Ich habe Zeit und würde die Rolle des Trauzeugen liebend gerne annehmen."

„Wir haben noch nicht einmal ein Datum." Warf Derek ein.

„Dabei könnte ich dir auch helfen. Das machen Trauzeugen." Er hatte sich zu Derek gedreht und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein." Derek schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Du wirst mich doch zum Trauzeugen ernennen?" Auf Marks Gesicht zeigte sich der Anflug von Enttäuschung ab.

„Nein." Derek nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Scotchs, sah aber nicht mehr zu Mark, der sich halber über den Tresen lehnte, um einen Augenkontakt herzustellen.

„Ich würde mich um alles kümmern. Die Ringe, die Papiere, einfach alles." Versuchte es Mark schon fast verzweifelt.

„Nein." Antwortete Derek trocken, auch wenn Mark ihm ein klein wenig Leid tat.

„Hast du auch noch eine andere Antwort parat?" Versuchte es Mark nach einer kleinen Pause wieder.

„Nein." Derek schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf.

Mark drehte sich wieder zum Tresen um. Schmollend trommelte er auf den Tresen bis sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete. „Liebst du Meredith?"

„Ja." Antwortete Derek wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Du bist also in sie verliebt." Mark hatte sich wieder zu Derek umgedreht.

„Ja." Nickte Derek ihm zu, inzwischen mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, da er an Meredith dachte.

„Darf ich dein Trauzeuge sein?" Mark hatte den sehnsüchtigen Blich in Dereks Augen gesehen und nutze seine Chance, ihn zu überlisten.

„Nein." Derek lachte auf, da Mark frustriert mit den Augen rollte. „Mark, das letzte Mal als ich dich zum Trauzeugen gemacht habe, da hast du mit meiner Frau geschlafen."

„Ich sagte ja, dass du nachtragend bist und ein Pantoffelheld, der noch nicht einmal verheiratet ist. Ernsthaft Derek, du hast deinen Zug verloren." Mark schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Drink.

„Ich nichts verloren, sondern was gewonnen." Entgegnete Derek mit einem Lächeln. „Um nichts in der Welt würde ich daran was ändern."

Zwischen den beiden fiel eine angenehme Stille. Mark riskierte wieder einen Blick zu Derek, der aber sofort den Kopf schüttelte. Grinsend trank Mark aus seinem Glas, drehte sich aber wieder zu Derek um, der ihn fragend ansah. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Du hattest doch Bereitschaftsdienst und müsstest längst zu Hause sein."

„Meredith hat Izzie ihr Auto zur Verfügung gestellt und jetzt warte ich hier auf sie." Derek nahm sich die Schüssel mit den Erdnüssen und steckte sich eine in den Mund.

Mark nickte ihm erneut zu und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Dann müsste sie eigentlich auch bald hier sein." Er nahm Derek die Schüssel mit den Erdnüssen aus der Hand, um sich ebenfalls daran zu bedienen. „Und du bist dir sicher? Also Meredith zu heiraten und mich nicht als Trauzeugen dabei haben zu wollen?".

Derek atmete hörbar aus. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, spürte er einen weichen Frauenkörper, der sich gegen seinen Rücken presste, während zwei Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen wurden. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Meredith küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

„Mark zu meinem Trauzeugen zu machen." Antwortete Derek noch immer lächelnd.

„Kannst du das auch zuhause machen? Wir haben nämlich vorerst kein Kind mehr im Haus und da dachte ich, dass wir das ausnutzen sollten." Sie hob verführerisch die Augenbraue und löste die Umarmung wieder. Nachdem sie ein paar Schritte von ihm weg war, hielt sie ihm die Hand hin.

Derek sah grinsend zu Mark hinüber, während er ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen legte. „Mark, ich bin gerne ein Pantoffelheld." Grinsend stand er auf und griff nach Merediths Hand. Mark sah den beiden nach, bis sie aus der Tür verschwunden waren.

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie stand in Hannah's Zimmer, nur bekleidet mit ihrem kurzen Nachthemd, und starrte auf das unberührte Bett vor sich, während lautlos Tränen an ihren Wagen hinunterliefen. Sie wäre gerne bei ihrer Tochter im Krankenhaus geblieben, denn laut der Ärzte auf der Isolierstation hatte sich ihr Zustand nicht erheblich gebessert. Sie hatte immer noch Fieber und litt unter dem juckenden Hautausschlag, der mittlerweile ihren ganzen Körper befallen hatte. Izzie fühlte sich hilflos. Dr. Evans hatte ihr den direkten Kontakt mit Hannah untersagt. Aber zumindest hatte Alex ihr dabei geholfen, dass sie ihre Tochter wenigstens durch die Scheibe sehen konnte. Nur widerwillig hatte sie zugestimmt, zuhause zu warten. Alex war im Krankenhaus geblieben. Er wollte sie sofort anrufen, wenn sich etwas an Hannah's Zustand ändern sollte. Doch mehrere Stunden waren seitdem vergangen, ohne dass sie eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen hatte. Izzie hörte plötzlich, wie sich die Haustür unten öffnete und rannte so schnell sie konnte nach unten. Das konnte nur Alex sein, denn Meredith und Derek schliefen bereits.

„Und?" fragte sie völlig außer Atem, kaum das Alex das Haus betreten hatte.

Er ging lächelnd auf sie zu. „Gute Neuigkeiten!" sagte er. "Das Fieber sinkt. Und sie hat mich auch erkannt. Sie macht schon wieder Witze."

„Oh, Gott sei dank ..." Izzie brach erneut vor Alex in Tränen aus.

Seufzend ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine beiden Hände. „Hannah wird wieder gesund!" wiederholte er noch einmal. „Du musst nicht mehr weinen. Alles wird gut." Er wischte ihr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über die tränenfeuchte Wange.

Izzie nickte unter Tränen. „Ich weine, weil ich ... glücklich bin", schluchzte sie.

Alex legte lächelnd seine Hände um ihre Taille und gab ihr einen sanften Begrüßungskuss. Er stutzte für einen Moment. Izzie's Körper fühlte sich anders an, weicher, runder. Seitdem er von der Schwangerschaft wusste, hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die körperlichen Veränderungen an ihr wahrzunehmen. Denn wenn sie sich in der Klinik getroffen hatten, hatte sie meistens ihr OP Hemd an und darüber ihren Kittel. Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und musterte sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

Izzie spürte, wie sich ihr Pulsschlag beschleunigte. Es erregte sie, wie er sie ansah. Schon als er seine Hände um ihre Taille gelegte hatte, hatte sie gespürt, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen aufgestellt hatten. Über zwei Wochen war es her, seit sie das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und alles in ihr verlangte nach ihm. Sie verringerte den Abstand zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Schlaf mit mir!" stieß sie hervor und ließ ihre Lippen an seinem Hals entlang wandern, während sie ihn hinüber zum Sofa drängte und dort ihren Mund wieder auf seinen presste.

Alex war so überrascht von dem Überfall, dass er nicht anders konnte, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Doch plötzlich kamen Zweifel auf. Er unterbrach den Kuss für einen Moment und sah sie besorgt an. „Bist du sicher? ... Ich meine ... das Baby ..." stotterte er. Die Situation war neu für ihn. Und auch, wenn er als Arzt wusste, dass Sex in der Schwangerschaft in der Regel unbedenklich war, war er verunsichert.

Izzie nickte und verschloss seinen Mund schnell mit ihren Lippen, bevor er noch mehr Zweifel äußern konnte. Sie drückte ihn aufs Sofa und setzte sich dann breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. Während sie mit flinken Fingern seine Hose öffnete und ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog, bedeckte sie sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Nach einer Weile rutschte sie wieder von seinem Schoss hinunter und zog ihn mit sich auf den Fußboden. Für einen Moment lagen sie schweratmend nebeneinander, ihre Blicke miteinander verschmolzen, bevor Alex langsam begann, Izzie's Nachthemd nach oben zu schieben und mit seinen Lippen ihren nackten Körper zu erforschen. Schnell schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und presste ihre Lippen gierig auf seinen Mund und begann zu stöhnen, als er in sie eindrang.

_Wenig später_

„Denkst du nicht, dass wir besser hoch gehen sollten?" fragte Alex und sah zu Izzie hinüber, die mit dem Kopf abgewandt zu ihm lag.

Sie nickte, während Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. 

Alex setzte sich auf und beugte sich über sie. „Hey, was ist denn?" fragte er besorgt, als er sah, dass sie weinte.

„Ich habe Angst, Alex!" stieß sie hervor. 

Er setzte sich auf, nahm die Sofadecke und breitete sie über sich und Izzie aus. „Du denkst an das Baby?" fragte er leise, während er seinen Arm um sie legte.

Izzie nickte. „Was ist, wenn das Ergebnis ergibt, dass ich keine Antikörper gegen die Krankheit habe?" Sie wandte sich nun ihm zu und sah ihn mit tränenfeuchten Augen an, während sich ihre Hand automatisch auf ihren Bauch legte. „Ich liebe es doch jetzt schon. Ich kann es nicht mehr hergeben", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor. „Nicht schon wieder ..." Der letzte Rest des Satzes ging in Schluchzen unter.

Alex zog sie näher zu sich heran und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Izzie's Schulter. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Er wusste nur, dass der Gedanke, dieses Baby zu verlieren, einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in ihm verursachte. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie niemals schwanger geworden wäre. Und nun wollte er nichts mehr, als dieses Baby.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen." Izzie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf. „In zwei Stunden kommen Derek und Meredith nach unten, um zu frühstücken." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn sie uns hier unten dann nicht mehr finden."

Alex nickte und erhob sich. Er legte Izzie die Decke über die Schulter und hob seine und ihre Sachen vom Fußboden auf. „Ich bin fertig. Wir können gehen", sagte er dann.

Izzie hielt ihm die Decke auf. „Ich habe hier drunter noch viel Platz", sagte sie schmunzelnd. „Außerdem stell dir den Skandal vor, wenn Meredith dich nackend sieht." Izzie rollte mit den Augen. 

Alex zog amüsiert die Augenbraue nach oben. „Du hast Recht. Das geht natürlich nicht." Er schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke, schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille, und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinauf.

**Sich einen guten Vorsatz zu fassen ist leicht. Ihn umzusetzen dagegen schwieriger. Zum Beispiel, wenn man sich vornimmt keine betrunkenen Männer aus einer Kneipe mehr mit nach Hause zu bringen (**_**Meredith und Derek schaffen es gerade so in ihr Schlafzimmer, ohne sich schon vorher die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen**_**). Gut… manche Vorsätze muss man auch einfach nur neu formulieren. Aber normalerweise hat man Schwierigkeiten, wenn man sich genau daran halten will. Denn viel zu oft siegt die Bequemlichkeit oder auch einfach die Sturheit, sich zu verändern (**_**Cristina steht an ihrem Spind gelehnt und sieht zu der Seite, auf der Meredith normalerweise immer steht**_**). Dabei ignorieren wir auch gerne, dass eine Veränderung durchaus etwas gutes mit sich bringen kann (**_**Webber liest sich die ersten Seiten von Marks Skript durch, legt es dann aber wieder weg**_**). Erst wenn man einen Weckruf bekommen hat. Wenn etwas schlimmes passiert ist. Erst dann sind wir bereit etwas an uns zu verändern (**_**Alex hält Izzie, die ihre Hand über dem Bauch hat, fest in seinen Armen**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.05 – Brand New Start**

_Brand New Start_

I'm gonna clear out my head  
I'm gonna get myself straight  
I know it's never too late  
To make a brand new start

I'm gonna kick down the door  
I'm gonna get myself in  
I'm gonna fix up the yard  
And not fall back again

I'm gonna clear up my earth  
And build a heaven off the ground  
Not something distant on a cloud  
But something real to me  
But something real to me

All that I can I can be  
All that I am I can't see  
All that is mine is in my hands  
So to myself I call

There's somewhere else I should be  
There's someone else I can't see  
There's something more I can find  
There's only love to me

I'm gonna clean up my earth  
And build a heaven off the ground  
Not something dsitant on a cloud  
But something real to me  
But something real to me

I'm gonna clean up my head  
I'm gonna get myself straight  
I feel it's never too late  
To make a brand new start  
To make a brand new start  
To make a brand new start

**So schön der Sommer auch ist. ****Mit der Zeit wird die Luft stickiger und man sehnt sich nach einem klärenden Gewitter. Sobald das Gewitter da ist, wird es kühler um einen herum und man sehnt sich wieder nach der Wärme. Genauso verhält es sich auch, wenn man viel zu lange Gefühle in sich anstaut, die man nicht heraus lassen will (**_**Derek sitzt an der Schwesternstation und sieht Mark vorbei laufen**_**). Man behält alles in sich, egal um welche Art der Gefühle es sich auch handelt, positive (**_**Alex und Izzie kommen eng umschlungen ins Krankenhaus**_**) oder negativ (**_**Lexie schreckt in der Umkleide auf als George herein kommt und sie daraufhin merkwürdig ansieht**_**). Doch das Problem ist, dass sie irgendwann zum Vorschein kommen und wir den Ausbruch meist nicht kontrollieren können (**_**Cristina steht vor dem Aufzug. Als er sich öffnet und sie Meredith darin entdeckt, dreht sie um und geht weg**_**).  
**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie war gerade dabei, einige Patientenakten in den Aktenwagen zurückzuordnen, als ihr Pager ansprang. Routinemäßig schaute sie auf die Anzeige und erstarrte. _Dr. Evans _stand dort, und Izzie wusste, dass es nur einen Grund haben konnte, wieso Dr. Evans sie anpiepte. Das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung lag vor. Ihre Beine fühlten sich eigenartig weich an, als sie in den Aufzug stieg und zur gynäkologischen Abteilung fuhr. Als sie aus dem Aufzug trat kam ihr Alex schon entgegen. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt.

„Dr. Evans hat das Ergebnis", sagte er leise. 

Izzie's Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Hat sie schon etwas zu dir gesagt?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollte warten, bis du dabei bist." Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Izzie nickte beklommen, während sich ihre Hand fester um seine schloss.

Dr. Evans hob den Kopf, als beide ihr Büro betraten. „Bitte, nehmen sie doch Platz!" sagte sie in routinemäßigem Ton. „Ich werde dann gleich dazu kommen, mit ihnen das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung zu besprechen."

Izzie warf kurz einen Blick zu Alex hinüber und nahm dann Platz. Sie hielt weiterhin seine Hand fest in ihrer. 

Dr. Evans nahm den Laborbericht und ging ihn noch einmal mit gerunzelter Stirn durch. „Wir haben gleich mehrere Antikörper Tests durchgeführt. Und nicht alle waren zufrieden stellend." Sie räusperte sich. „Nun das wichtigste derzeit ist wohl, dass der Antikörper Nachweis auf Varicellen positiv war, d.h. sie sind immun gegen Windpocken. Allerdings hat der Test auch ergeben, dass ihr Röteltiter zu niedrig ist, was im Falle einer Erkrankung wiederum zu schwersten Schädigungen beim Ungeborenen führen kann. Wobei das Risiko mit fortlaufender Schwangerschaft abnimmt." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Alex und Izzie mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Im Normalfall würde ich eine Impfung für ihre Tochter empfehlen, aber ihr Immunsystem ist derzeit zu geschwächt. Es könnte dann sein, dass die Krankheit bei ihr ausbricht und wir dann dieselbe Situation haben wie jetzt."

„Aber jetzt besteht keine Gefahr der Ansteckung?" versuchte Alex die Information zu verarbeiten.

Dr. Evans schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eine Ansteckung mit Varicellen ist praktisch unmöglich."

Izzie atmete erleichtert auf. Sie spürte Alex' Händedruck. „Mein ... unser Baby ist also nicht in Gefahr?" fragte sie noch einmal nach.

Dr. Evans sah sie nachdenklich an. „Nicht, wenn sie die Isolierstation meiden", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ich darf Hannah nicht sehen?" Izzie's Euphorie darüber, dass ihr Baby gesund war, schwand. „Wie lange denn nicht?"

„So lange, bis sie wieder ganz gesund ist." Dr. Evans seufzte. „Ich bin kein Kinderarzt, aber im Normalfall kann man sagen, dass nach 10-14 Tagen die Ansteckung vorbei ist."

„14 Tage ..." Izzie's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich soll meine Tochter 14 Tage nicht sehen dürfen?"

Alex legte seinen Arm um Izzie. „Die Zeit vergeht schneller als du glaubst", sagte er tröstend. „Die Hauptsache ist doch jetzt erst einmal, dass unser Baby gesund ist. Oder denkst du nicht?" Er sah Izzie fragend an.

Sie nickte unter Tränen. „Darf ... darf ich sie wenigstens durchs Fenster sehen?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber mit Rücksicht auf das Ungeborene sollten sie sich am besten ganz von der Isolierstation fernhalten", sagte Dr. Evans mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „In den Richtlinien des Krankenhauses steht, dass sie während einer Schwangerschaft nicht einmal als Arzt auf der Isolierstation arbeiten dürfen. Ich werde also kein Risiko eingehen."

Alex stand auf und zog Izzie vom Stuhl hoch, die mit einem Mal völlig apathisch wirkte. „Danke Dr. Evans!" Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu und schob Izzie dann nach draußen. „Iz ..." Er hob ihr Kinn leicht an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Für Hannah wird gut gesorgt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Und ich werde sie mehrmals täglich besuchen und ihren Gesundheitszustand überwachen", versprach er.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe." Tränen rannen nun über Izzie's Wangen. „Sie ist krank, und ich bin ihre Mutter. Ich sollte bei ihr sein!" stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

„Ich bin doch bei ihr", sagte Alex ruhig. „Und wenn die zwei Wochen vorbei sind, dann erzählen wir ihr von dem Baby. Sie hat sich sowieso schon beschwert, dass es im Haus zu ruhig ist und sie keine Aufgabe hat." Er lachte leise. „Du glaubst nicht, was sie sich wünscht."

„Was denn?" Izzie hob neugierig den Kopf, während sie sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte.

„Einen Hund", sagte Alex grinsend.

„Einen Hund?" Izzie musste unfreiwillig schmunzeln. „Wir hatten früher schon einmal einen im Haus, und Meredith war die einzige, die damit zurecht kam." Izzie verdrehte die Augen, als sie an Doc dachte. „Er hat unsere Wäsche gefressen!"

„Oh ja." Alex tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ich kann mich erinnern. Er starb später, oder?"

Izzie nickte. „Ja, es war ganz furchtbar. Aber zu der Zeit lebte er dann schon bei Addison und Derek." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich denke, wir sollten Hannah keinen Hund kaufen. Ein Teenager, ein Baby und ein Hund könnten zuviel werden."

„Definitiv". bestätigte Alex lachend. Er legte einen Arm um Izzie's Taille und küsste sie zärtlich. „Okay, ich muss zu meiner Patientin zurück. Sehen wir uns später in der Cafeteria?"

Izzie nickte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er den Gang hinunter zu einem der Patientenzimmer ging.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek kam mit hängendem Kopf aus einem Patientenzimmer. Niederschmetternde Diagnosen zu überbringen, gehörten zweifelsohne nicht zu seinen Lieblingstätigkeiten. Als Chirurg hatte er die nötige Arroganz alles mit seinen persönlichen Werkzeugen, seinen Händen, wieder in Ordnung bringen zu können. Er empfand es daher als kleine Niederlage, wenn er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war. Dennoch wusste er, dass es zu seinem Berufsbild gehörte, damit klar kommen zu müssen. Kaum hatte er die Schwesternstation erreicht, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auch der nächsten Patientenakte, die ihm ausgehändigt wurde. Er hatte kaum die erste Seite aufgeschlagen, da vibrierte sein Pager. Als er auf das Display sah, runzelte er die Stirn. Verwundert machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Chiefs. Die Sekretärin winkte ihn auch gleich, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte in das Büro hinein. Er klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und die sonore Stimme seines Chefs bat ihn herein.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Derek sah Chief Webber noch immer verwundert an.

„Ja, es gäbe da etwas, was ich gerne besprechen will." Webber zeigte auf einen der Stühlen, woraufhin sich Derek auch gleich hinsetzte. „Haben sie mit Dr. Sloan über dessen Pläne gesprochen?"

Derek runzelte erneut die Stirn, da er nicht ganz verstand, was er mit Marks Plänen zu tun haben könnte. „Er hat sie kurz erwähnt, aber wir hatten nicht wirklich darüber geredet."

Webber reichte ihm jetzt die Unterlagen, die er von Mark erhalten hatte und lehnte sich zurück, da Derek sich interessiert einlas, aber dann nach ein paar Seiten die Unterlagen wieder auf den Schreibtisch legte. „Nun, was halten sie davon?" Fragte Webber scheinbar interessiert.

„Da ich das Budget der Abteilung nicht kenne, kann ich mir keine Meinung bilden, ob es realisierbar ist." Derek lehnte sich jetzt ebenfalls zurück. „Die Absichten von ihm finde ich aber gut. Immerhin hätte man so mehr Mittel, um auf die Patienten eingehen zu können, die immerhin noch Jahre nach der Verletzung in Behandlung sind."

Webber richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte Derek an. „Ich wusste, dass ich diese Antwort hören würde."

„Was es das, was sie von mir wollten?" Derek sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Eigentlich nein, aber ich lege Wert auf andere Meinungen." Er griff nach den Unterlagen und legte sie sorgfältig zur Seite bevor er Derek anstarrte.

Leicht irritiert von Webbers Verhalten rutschte Derek auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Also weswegen wollten sie mich sehen?"

„Ich warte." Webber nickte kurz zu, dabei setzte er ein gespieltes Grinsen auf.

„Warten?" Jetzt setzte auch Derek sich wieder auf und betrachtete sich seinen Chef genau. „Sind sie sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht? Vielleicht sollten wir wieder ein MRT machen. Als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Mir geht es blendend. Meiner Frau geht es auch bestens." Webber betonte dabei das Wort Frau besonders und fiel dann wieder in das aufgesetzte Grinsen.

„Das freut mich, dass es Adele gut geht." Antwortete Derek ehrlich. Wieder bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn ein paar Denkfalten während er aus Webbers Verhalten versuchte herauszulesen, warum er sich so merkwürdig verhielt. „Wie lange warten wir denn?" Fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Immerhin hängt das von ihnen ab." Webber deutete mit der Hand auf Derek, der ihn immer irritierter ansah.

„Vielleicht geben sie mir einen Hinweis, was sie hören wollen." Derek verlor allmählich die Geduld mit seinem Chef, der ganz genau wusste, dass er einen stressigen Tag vor sich hatte, da das OP Brett voll war mit Operationen und sein Name auch öfter vorkam.

„Einen Hinweis?" Webber lehnte sich wieder zurück, seine Augen nicht von Derek nehmend. „Ein Hinweis wäre zum Beispiel eine wichtige Frage, die gestellt wurde oder auch eine mehrstöckige Torte. Vielleicht hilft es ihnen auch auf die Sprünge, wenn ich das Wort Verlobung ausspreche. Klingelt es jetzt?"

Etwas verdutzt über Webbers Vorgehen, fuhr sich Derek mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Die Gerüchte scheinen sich jetzt so langsam durchzusetzen."

„Und mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ich das persönlich erfahren hätte, statt mich 2 Tage lang durchzufragen." Webber sah ihn jetzt verärgert an.

„Wir wollten das nicht groß verkünden." Derek sah Webber mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an, wenngleich er immer noch irritiert war, warum der Chief so außer sich war.

„Ich denke, dass ich ein Recht darauf habe, so etwas zu erfahren." Stellte Webber nüchtern fest.

„Ehrlich gesagt geht es sie als Chief nichts an, was Meredith und ich in unserer Freizeit machen." Entgegnete Derek und stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Nicht als Chief." Webber sah Derek mit weicheren Gesichtszügen an, so dass dieser langsam verstand, worum es hier wirklich ging. „Sie wissen was ich für Meredith empfinde."

Derek nickte ihm jetzt verständnisvoll zu. „Wir hätten etwas sagen sollen. Zumal ich als Leiter einer Abteilung in der Verantwortung stehe, dass keiner bevorzugt wird."

„Deswegen mache ich mir keine Sorgen." Webber räusperte sich leicht und sah dann mit einem Lächeln zu Derek. „Wie weit sind die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen denn schon? Oder wollen sie einfach so klamm heimlich heiraten, damit es keiner mitbekommt."

„Die Vorbereitungen sind so weit, dass wir irgendwann heiraten wollen." Derek musste leicht schmunzeln, wurde dann aber wieder ernster. „Ich weiß, dass Meredith nichts großes haben will, aber ich werde sicherstellen, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit erhält, die sie verdient."

Zufrieden mit Dereks Antwort, nickte Webber ihm zu. „Gut, das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte. Ich will sie auch nicht weiter aufhalten."

Webber zunickend verließ Derek erleichtert das Büro wieder. Auch wenn Meredith nicht glücklich darüber sein würde, dass die Verlobung so langsam die Runde machte. Denn damit würden jetzt auch Fragen nach dem Termin aufkommen. Doch er konnte ihr auch sagen, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich für sie freuen und sich um sie sorgen.

**Callie's Büro**

Callie saß in ihrem Büro am Computer und rief einige Informationen über eine geplante Operation ab, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ja, bitte!" rief sie und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Dr. O'Malley?" Dr. Bailey trat in den Raum. „Wir müssen einige personelle Dinge besprechen", sagte sie in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. „Haben sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Sicher." Callie faltete die Hände vor dem Körper und sah Dr. Bailey erwartungsvoll an. „Ich heiße jetzt übrigens wieder Torres. Ich habe nach der Scheidung wieder meinen Mädchennamen angenommen", erklärte sie.

„Na schön, dann Dr. Torres ..." Dr. Bailey lächelte gezwungen. „Weshalb ich sie dringend sprechen muss ..." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Unterlagen, die sie in der Hand hielt. „Izzie Karev wird für die nächsten Monate im Labor, in der Röntgenabteilung und auf der Isolierstation ausfallen", zählte sie auf. „Außerdem darf sie keine körperlich schweren Arbeiten verrichten und auch nicht bei Sondereinsätzen im Freien eingesetzt werden."

„Ist sie krank?" fragte Callie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist schwanger."

Callie fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. „Schwanger?" echote sie.

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Im 3. Monat, um es genau zu sagen."

„Das ist ..." Callie suchte nach Worten. „... eine Überraschung." Sie verzog das Gesicht und räusperte sich. „Ich werde dann ein paar Änderungen vornehmen müssen." Sie fuhr sich durch ihr dunkles Haar. „Kann sie in der Freien Klinik eingesetzt werden?"

„Ich denke schon", nickte Dr. Bailey. „Aber sie sollte nicht alleine sein. Für den Fall, dass sie röntgen muss, sollte ein weiterer Arzt mit anwesend sein." Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne ihren Mann ... ich meine Ex-Mann ... dafür bereitstellen", schlug sie vor. „Dr. O'Malley und sie haben schon in der Vergangenheit sehr gut zusammen gearbeitet. Haben sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden, Dr. Torres?"

Callie hielt für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an. „Nein." Sie stieß die Luft wieder aus und lächelte nervös. „Was sollte ich schon dagegen haben. Wenn sie gut zusammenarbeiten, kann das nur unseren Patienten zugute kommen."

„Sehr gut." Dr. Bailey nickte wohlwollend. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wie es dann weitergeht werden wir im Verlauf der Schwangerschaft sehen. Wenn sie sich gut fühlt spricht nichts dagegen, dass sie bis zum Ende arbeitet."

„Nein." Callie biss sich auf die Lippen. Es nagte an ihr, dass Izzie mal wieder alles bekam: George und ein Baby. Wobei zweites nicht von George sein konnte.

Dr. Bailey erhob sich. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das so schnell klären konnten."

Callie nickte. „Ja, ich auch." Sie nickte in Dr. Baileys Richtung und wandte sich wieder ihrem Computer zu.

„Dann noch einen schönen Tag, Dr. Torres!" sagte Dr. Bailey und verließ das Büro.

Callie ließ die Faust auf den Tisch niedersausen, kaum das Dr. Bailey den Raum verlassen hatte. „Verdammt!" stieß sie hervor. Sie brauchte jemanden, mit dem sie sich über diese News austauschen konnte. Callie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war bald Mittagszeit. Vielleicht traf sie Lexie in der Cafeteria. Unwirsch schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und verließ das Büro.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina umrundete nachdenklich die Ecke. Kaum war sie in Sichtweite des OP Bretts, trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte einfach noch immer nicht den Mut, mit Meredith zu sprechen und erstrecht nicht, wenn Derek neben ihr stand. Tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Da sie erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatte, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Mark sich ihr genähert hatte. Er sah sie verwundert an, lugte dann um die Ecke und als er seine beiden Freunde erblickte, wusste er warum Cristina diesen gejagten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Wenn du immer nur wegrennst, dann wirst du das Problem nicht lösen können." Sagte er schließlich laut, so dass Cristina aufschreckte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Was?" Sichtlich verwirrt richtete sie sich auf.

Mark deutete um die Ecke. „Sie beißt nicht. Oder vielleicht doch, aber das solltest du Derek fragen und denn stört es vermutlich nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sie schelmisch angrinste.

„Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht mit ihm über so was reden." Sie stieß ihn gegen die Brust. „Und überhaupt haben nicht alle so eine schmutzige Fantasie wie du."

„Ist das jetzt ein Kompliment für Derek oder eine Beleidigung." Er sah sie zunächst fragend an bevor sich seine Lippen wieder nach oben bogen. „Aber das solltest du dann Meredith fragen." Lachend trat er einen Schritt zurück, da er der angelogenen Faust ausweichen wollte, bevor er sich einen schmerzhaften blauen Fleck einfing. Dabei trat er aber einer Krankenschwester auf den Fuß, die hinter ihm hergegangen war und jetzt laut fluchte. Cristina schlug die Hand vor die Augen, da sie alles wollte, nur keine Aufmerksamkeit. In diesem Moment näherten sich auch die beiden Personen, die sie um alles in der Welt meiden wollte.

„Mark, du solltest so langsam wissen, dass man Frauen nicht auf die Füße tritt, sondern sie auf Händen trägt." Derek stand lachend hinter Meredith, um die er auch seine Arme eng geschlungen hatte. Meredith sah kurz zu Cristina, die aber stur nach vorne blickte. Seufzend lehnte sich Meredith zurück und sah ebenfalls auf den Boden.

„Sagt der Experte?" Mark hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Zumindest ein Kenner." Derek konnte Merediths Anspannung spüren und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf.

„Ich würde dich eher als glücklichen Idioten bezeichnen, aber wir alle wissen ja um deine Arroganz." Mark zwinkerte Meredith zu, die nur halbherzig die Mundwinkel hob.

„Und dabei hatte ich gerade erst eine Entscheidung getroffen." Derek sah Mark mit einem gespielt enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck an, während er Meredith an sich drückte.

„Du bist aber ein liebenswerter glücklicher Idiot." Mark grinste Derek hoffnungsvoll an, der darüber schmunzeln musste, dann aber auch gleich ernst wurde. „Derek?" Nervös verschränkte Mark die Arme vor der Brust, da er nicht wusste, wo er mit ihnen hin sollte.

Derek schloss kurz die Augen, um sich noch einmal die richtigen Worte in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Die Sache ist die. Meredith ist nicht Addison und ich vertraue ihr bedingungslos." Er küsste Meredith auf die Wange, die ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht hatte, gespannt worauf er hinaus wollte. Auf Dereks Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit, während er sich in ihren Augen für einen Moment verlor. Erst als Mark sich räusperte, sah Derek ihn wieder an. „Wir alle machen Fehler und ich stünde nicht hier, wenn Meredith mir nicht meine verziehen hätte. Deswegen dachte ich, dass es nur richtig ist, wenn ich dir endlich eine Chance geben kann." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um tief Luft zu holen. „Außerdem sehe ich dich noch immer als Bruder an und wüsste keinen besseren an meiner Seite. Würdest du gerne mein Trauzeuge sein?"

Mark sah aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus, dass Cristina kurz aufgesehen hatte und lächelte. Er wusste, warum Derek ihn gefragt hatte, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Denn so ersparte sich ein weiteres betteln darum. Er ging einen Schritt auf Derek zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die Derek lächelnd annahm. „Liebend gerne." Mark sah zu Cristina hinüber, die inzwischen nicht mehr an der Wand lehnte. Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte, ging ihr Pager los. Mit einem traurigen Blick sah sie die drei an, dann lief sie den Flur hinunter.

„Ich gehe schon mal in den Waschraum." Meredith löste sich aus Dereks Armen und verschwand in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung von Cristina.

Mark seufzte auf und sah dann zu Derek. „Du musst das nicht machen. Ich meine, du musst mich nicht zum Trauzeugen machen."

„Ich habe das ernst gemeint. Also nimm du deine Pflichten dieses Mal auch ernster." Derek sah kurz Mark an, drehte sich dann aber um und folgte Meredith in den Waschraum. Mark sah ihm kurz nach, dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Cristina.

**Cafeteria**

Callie entdeckte Lexie sofort an einem der Tische, als sie die Cafeteria betrat. Sie ging zum Buffet, nahm sich einen Salat und ging mit ihrem Tablett zu Lexie hinüber. „Hey!" grüßte sie lässig und ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzer auf dem Stuhl neben ihrer Freundin nieder. „Wie geht's?"

Lexie verdrehte die Augen. „Frag bloß nicht! Laura zahnt derzeit, und das ganze Haus steht deswegen Kopf." Sie nahm eine Möhre und tauchte sie in ihren Dipp." Ich liebe die Kleine wirklich. Aber manchmal nervt sie auch. Wird Zeit, dass sich Molly ein eigenes Apartment sucht."

„Was ist denn mit ihrem Mann?" erkundigte sich Callie neugierig.

„Eric ist in der Army und ständig unterwegs. Mein Dad meinte, dass es besser für Molly und das Baby wäre, wenn sie bei uns wohnen bleibt." 

„Vielleicht solltest du ausziehen", bemerkte Callie schmunzelnd und spießte ein Salatblatt auf.

„Ja, sollte ich wohl." Lexie seufzte. „Was macht George?" Der Satz war heraus, bevor sie ihn zurücknehmen konnte. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick. „Ich meine ... er ist doch auch ausgezogen, oder?" 

„Ja." Callie nickte und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Salat in den Mund. „Wir reden derzeit nicht viel miteinander." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du schon die News gehört?" kam sie zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Cafeteria Besuches.

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was denn?"

„Izzie ist schwanger!" Callie lachte verächtlich auf. „Ich habe sie wirklich für intelligenter gehalten. Sie kommt nicht einmal mit ihrem eigenen Leben klar und setzt ein weiteres in diese Welt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Möhre, die Lexie gerade wieder in den Dipp tauchen wollte, rutschte aus ihrer Hand und kullerte auf den Fußboden. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Die Nachricht war ein Schock für sie. Mit vor Entsetzen weit geöffneten Augen sah sie Callie an. „Und George ...?" brachte sie mühsam und mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

„... kauft wahrscheinlich schon das erste Babyspielzeug ein", führte Callie den Satz zuende. Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn du mich fragst ist er ihr hörig." Sie nahm einen weiteren Bissen zu sich. „Alex tut mir leid. Ich meine, was verlangt sie denn noch von ihm? Welcher Mann ist schon bereit, das Kind eines anderen großzuziehen und nun auch noch..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Pager sprang an. „Immer diese Störungen beim Essen!" schimpfte sie. Sie schaute auf das Display. „Natürlich, Dr. Bailey." Sie stellte den Teller mit dem Salat aufs Tablett zurück. „Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass ich sie heute nicht mehr sehen müsste." Sie stand auf und bückte sich nach Lexie's Möhre. „Hier, du hast was fallen lassen." Sie nahm ihr Tablett. „Wir sehen uns später", sagte sie und verschwand um die Ecke.

Lexie saß da, wie erstarrt und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Izzie war schwanger mit George's Baby, wollte es aber so aussehen lassen, als ob es von ihrem Mann wäre? Sie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf und legte den Kopf hinein. Das war sicher alles nur ein schlechter Alptraum, aus dem sie gleich erwachen würde. Sie blinzelte die Tränen fort, die langsam in ihr hochstiegen. Wieso musste sie sich immer in die falschen Männer verlieben, die entweder schon gebunden waren oder nicht interessiert? Leise stöhnend erhob sie sich, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte. Sie hatte später noch genügend Zeit zum Grübeln. Jetzt hatten ihre Patienten Vorrang. Lexie sammelte die Reste ihres Essens zusammen und ging Richtung Ausgang.

**Freie Klinik**

Mark stand an einer Ecke der freien Klinik und beobachtete wie Miranda Bailey ein kleines Mädchen behandelte, das offenbar vom Fahrrad gefallen war. Zumindest deuteten ein Fahrradhelm und ihre leicht blutigen Knie darauf hin. Als Bailey mit der Behandlung fertig war, ging er langsam auf seine Kollegin zu, die sich noch ihrer Handschuhe entledigte, bevor sie sich dem nächsten Krankenblatt widmete.

„Dr. Bailey." Mark setzte sein breitestes Lächeln auf und lehnte sich neben Bailey neben die Wand. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen. Sie scheinen heute ja einige Patienten zu haben." 

„Dr. Sloan, falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin nicht bescheuert und sehe, dass sie etwas von mir wollen." Bailey hob ihre Augen von der Krankenakte zu Mark, der sie schmollend ansah. „Und das Gesicht wird ihnen auch nicht helfen." Sie drehte sich um und wollte zu ihrem nächsten Patienten gehen, doch Mark war blitzschnell um sie herum gerannt und blockierte ihr den Weg.

„Es dauert auch nicht lange und ich werde ihnen mit den Patienten helfen." Bot er mit einem ernsten Gesicht an.

„Also schön.." Sie schob ihn leicht zur Seite, weswegen Mark sie verdutzt ansah. „Meine Antwort ist Nein. Aber ich freue mich, dass sie mir helfen wollen. Wir hätten da hinten ein paar Patienten, die genäht werden müssten und wenn ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann sind sie da ein Experte drin." Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger in die Richtung der Patienten.

„Sie wissen doch noch gar nicht worum es geht. Wie können sie da nein sagen?" Mark hatte zwar kurz in die Richtung gesehen, wandte sich aber schnell wieder Bailey zu, die wieder einige Schritte zwischen sich und Mark getätigt hatte.

„Ich weiß worum es geht. Und sie wollen mich benutzen, um den Chief umzustimmen. Meine Antwort ist und bleibt bei Nein. Schonen sie ihre und besonders meine Nerven. Dort hinten warten Patienten auf sie." Erst als Mark sich wieder vor ihn stellte, stoppte sie notgedrungen ab. „Dr. Sloan."

„Dr. Bailey." Mark legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, doch nachdem sie ihm einen seiner Meinung nach tödlichen Blick zuwarf, hob er die Hände gleich wieder an. „Hören sie mich einfach an und dann können sie immer noch Nein sagen." Er bedachte sie mit einem flehendlichen Blick.

„Machen sie es kurz. Mein Tag bekommt nicht plötzlich ein paar Stunden dazu." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust während sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Danke." Mark setzte wieder sein Lächeln auf. „Sie wissen also, dass ich eine Erweiterung der Abteilung beantragt habe, was die Brandverletzungen betrifft. Ich dachte mir, dass ein Teil in ihre freie Klinik übertragen werden könnte, da ein Großteil der Behandlung ambulant erfolgt."

Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Sie sehen ja, dass wir hier aus allen Nähten platzen. Mehr Patienten können wir nicht aufnehmen und zudem ist die Wundbehandlung von Brandverletzungen teurer als die normale. Das liegt außerhalb des Budgets." Sie hatte genug gehört und wollte wieder an ihm vorbei gehen, doch Mark hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

„Aber genau deswegen habe ich doch die zusätzlichen Gelder beantragt. Ich würde hier gerne einen Ort haben, damit die Patienten gut aufgehoben sind. Viele meiner Patienten kommen nur ungern zur Behandlung, weil sie die Kosten fürchten. Hier bräuchten sie das nicht." Er sah in Baileys Augen, dass sie begriff worum es ihm ging. „Sehen sie eine Möglichkeit mir zu helfen?"

Bailey sah kurz zur Seite und nahm dann tief Luft. „Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen und ihnen Bescheid geben." Sie deutete wieder in die Richtung, in der die Patienten saßen, die genäht werden mussten. „Wenn sie sich als nützlich erweisen, dann steigen ihre Chancen natürlich auch." Damit wandte sie sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich habe zu tun, Dr. Sloan."

Mark sah ihr grinsend nach. Machte sich dann aber an die Arbeit, um sie zu besänftigen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sehnte sie sich nach einem Schaumbad und ihrem Bett. Dabei spielte ihre Gesellschaft wohl eine große Rolle, aber das musste niemand wissen. Lächelnd zog sie ihre OP Hose aus und schlüpfte in ihre Jeans. Sie war tief in Gedanken, was der Abend ihr noch alles bringen würde, dass sie Cristina neben sich gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als diese ebenfalls in dem Spind kramte, sah Meredith hinüber. In den letzten 2 Wochen haben sie sich nicht mehr gemeinsam umgezogen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Cristina ihre Zeiten so geplant hatte, damit sie sich nicht begegnen würden. Meredith biss sich auf die Lippe. Kopfschüttelnd zog sie sich weiter um.

„So, dieser Ring. Zieht der nicht deine Hand runter?" Cristina blinzelte zu Meredith hinüber, die daraufhin lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Gut, denn sonst hätte ich ihm eine rein getreten, dass er dir den falschen Ring besorgt hat."

„Er ist perfekt." Meredith sah zu Cristina hinüber und hielt ihr die Hand hin, damit sie den Ring begutachten konnte.

„Da hat er sich aber ins Zeug gelegt. Vermutlich musste er dafür ein paar extra Schichten einlegen." Cristina sah von der Hand in Merediths Augen und ließ ein schiefes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu bevor sie sich weiter umzog.

„Er war tatsächlich etwas mehr beschäftigt." Die beiden fingen an zu lachen. Meredith lehnte sich gegen ihren Spind und sah Cristina an, die inzwischen vollständig umgezogen war. „Ich wollte es dir sofort sagen." Brachte sie es nach einiger Zeit hervor.

Cristina atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß." Sie schloss ihren Spind. „An dem Tag war ich etwas abgelenkt. Mir hätte dein viel zu breites Anti-Meredith Grinsen auffallen müssen, dass du mit Sicherheit gehabt hattest."

„Ich hätte es einfach sagen sollen." Meredith sah etwas beschämt zu Boden. „Aber ich wollte wohl die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit haben."

„Und was ist daran falsch?" Cristina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du jeden Morgen eine Verlobung verkündest." Seufzend schloss sie kurz die Augen. „Wenn ich dir etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, dann wäre es anders verlaufen und du hättest es mir gesagt."

„Schon gut." Meredith sah zu Cristina auf, die sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. „Was ist?"

„Wir müssen jetzt nicht dieses Ding machen mit Umarmungen? Immerhin gäbe es für die anderen gleich 2 Gründe dafür." Sie sah Meredith mit einem fragenden Blick an, doch nachdem diese verneinend den Kopf schüttelte, atmete Cristina erleichtert auf. „Gut."

Auf Merediths Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Lächelnd ab. Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde sie aber wieder ernst. „Nachdem Derek seinen Trauzeugen gefunden hat. Würdest du?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte wieder neu ansetzen, doch Cristina sah sie verdutzt an.

„Da fragst du? Ich dachte, dass das bei uns beiden von Anfang klar ist?" Sie stemmte eine Hand ihre Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. Erst als Meredith sie erschrocken ansah, grinste sie schief. „Ich mach nur Spaß, Meredith. Nur zu gerne übernehme ich die Aufgabe."

Meredith atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke." Sie zog sich jetzt auch vollständig um. Nachdem sie den Spind geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich an Cristina. „Und was Derek und dich betrifft…"

„Da ist alles in Ordnung." Schnitt Cristina ihr das Wort ab. „Ich würde keinen an deiner Seite dulden, der es nicht mit mir aufnehmen kann." Sie sah Meredith eindringlich an. „Wenn ich das Gefühl hätte, dass er nicht der richtige ist, dann hätte ich dir das längst gesagt."

„Wirst du jetzt sentimental?" Meredith sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Das ist der McDreamy Effekt fürchte ich." Cristina schüttelte sich leicht.

„Ja, das ist toxisch." Meredith rollte gespielt mit den Augen, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht können wir ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen. Dann könnte ich ihn noch besser leiden." Schlug Cristina vor, nachdem sie sich ihre Tasche aufgegriffen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag ihn so wie er ist." Meredith packte sich ebenfalls ihre Tasche und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zur Tür.

„Du magst immer noch Tequila?" Fragte Cristina mit gehobener Augenbraue. Nachdem Meredith ihr zunickte, atmete sie tief aus. „Dann habe ich keine Angst, dich an ihn zu verlieren. So toxisch ist er dann doch wieder nicht."

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie drehte im Badezimmer die Dusche ab und wickelte sich in eins der flauschigen Handtücher, die immer im Schrank bereitlagen. Sie war müde und erschöpft. Der Tag hatte alles von ihr abverlangt. Alex hat Nachtdienst, so dass sie diese Nacht nicht einmal mit ihrem Ehemann verbringen konnte. Meredith und Derek waren schon früh in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Izzie war schon klar, was sie dort machten. Es war auch nicht unschwer zu erraten, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Meredith sich mit Derek verlobt hatte. Zwei große Ereignisse würden also die nächsten Monate ins Haus stehen: Merediths und Derek's Hochzeit und die Geburt des Babys. Izzie legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch und lächelte. Waren die Zweifel und Ängste auch anfangs so groß, nun freute sie sich auf das Baby bzw. die Schwangerschaft. Alex war an ihrer Seite. Und sie würden die einzelnen Phasen der Schwangerschaft gemeinsam erleben. Izzie schaute auf die Uhr. Sie hatte sich für diesen Abend eine besondere Aufgabe vorgenommen. Und sie wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen, bevor sie der Mut verließ. Seufzend setzte sie sich aufs Bett und griff nach dem Telefon.

„Stevens", meldete sich eine ihr wohlvertraute Stimme.

„Mom? Ich bin's, Cricket."

„Isobel? Was ist los, Kind? Wieso rufst du mich zu so später Stunde an?" 

Izzie überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Der Zeitpunkt war nie ideal, ihre Mutter anzurufen, egal zu welcher Stunde. Aber das letzte Gespräch, kurz bevor sie und Alex Hannah adoptiert hatten, hatte ihr Mut gemacht. Ihre Mutter hatte damals am Hörer geweint. Sie schien also doch Gefühle für ihre Familie zu haben. „Gratuliere, du wirst zum zweiten Mal Großmutter", sagte Izzie schnell. „Alex und ich erwarten ein Baby!"

Für einen Moment war Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Und deshalb rufst du mich kurz vor Mitternacht an, um mir das zu sagen?"

Izzie schloss die Augen. Wieso nur war sie auf die irrwitzige Idee gekommen, dass es ihre Mutter interessieren könnte, wie es ihr ging. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht darüber freuen", sagte sie leise.

„Kind, es ist kurz vor Mitternacht. Ich lag schon im Bett. Du weißt doch, dass ich immer früh schlafen gehe. Hätte das nicht Zeit bis morgen gehabt?"

Izzie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Barbara Stevens war noch genauso kaltschnäuzig und egoistisch wie früher. „Es ist kurz nach 10", sagte sie gekränkt. „Aber wenn du keine Lust hast mit mir zu reden, dann kann ich auch auflegen!"

„Isobel Stevens! Ich warne dich! Erst holst du mich aus dem Bett und dann willst du auflegen?"

„Karev", korrigierte Izzie.

„Was?"

„Karev. Ich heiße jetzt Karev. Ich bin verheiratet, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte." Izzie hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. So war es immer. Früher oder später endeten Telefongespräche mit ihrer Mutter immer im Streit.

„Du hast mich nicht eingeladen zu eurer Hochzeit."

Izzie verdrehte die Augen. Wie lange würde sie ihr das noch vorhalten? „Ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, dass es eine spontane Heirat war. Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit für Vorbereitungen, weil wir den Adoptionsantrag für Hannah stellen mussten. Das war alles so nicht geplant."

„So wenig geplant wie deine Schwangerschaften?"

Izzie hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Du bist gerade mal ein viertel Jahr verheiratet und bist schon wieder schwanger. Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt ... ein Jahr, 6 Monate? Wieso musst du immer alles übers Knie brechen? Hat dir die Erfahrung mit Hannah nicht gereicht? Nachher sitzt du mit zwei Kindern alleine da. Aber komm dann bitte nicht wieder zu mir und heul dich aus!"

Izzie umklammerte das Telefon bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Du gibst mir Ratschläge? Du hast Dad drei Jahre lang gekannt, bevor du ihn geheiratet hast. Und dann hat er dich gleich im ersten Jahr eurer Ehe betrogen", stieß sie aufgebracht hervor. "Und wenn du mich vor 13 Jahren nicht gezwungen hättest, mein Baby wegzugeben, dann hätte ich diesen mühsamen Weg der Adoption nicht gehen müssen, und Hannah wäre bei mir aufgewachsen." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Aber was ich will hat dich ja noch nie interessiert!"

Eine unendlich lange Pause entstand, wo Izzie nur hörte, wie ihre Mutter atmete.

„ Mom, bist du noch da? Mom ...?" Izzie hörte ein Knacken in der Leitung und wusste, dass ihre Mutter aufgelegt hatte. Seufzend ließ Izzie das Telefon sinken. Sie hatte nicht in alten Wunden rühren wollen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte gehofft, dass sie und ihre Mutter einen Neuanfang machen könnten, jetzt wo Hannah wieder bei ihr war und ein weiteres Kind unterwegs. Aber anscheinend waren sie beide noch nicht reif dafür. Izzie erhob sich und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd. Sie rutschte auf Alex' Bettseite hinüber und löschte das Licht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

**Das schöne an den Sommergewittern ist, dass der Regen nicht nur ein wenig Abkühlung bringt, sondern auch den Schmutz wegwischt. Zumindest meint man das. Denn die Wahrheit ist, dass die Straßen nach langer Trockenheit durch solch einen Regen schmierig werden und sich schnell Unfälle ereignen (**_**George kommt in die Umkleidekabine und sieht Lexie. Als sie ihn bemerkt, knallt sie den Spind zu und stürmt aus der Umkleide raus**_**). Doch auch wenn etwas schlechtes passieren kann, so sollte man nicht hinter jedem Gewitter ein drohendes Unheil sehen (**_**Izzie wird kurz wach und sieht an die Decke. Seufzend dreht sie sich auf die Seite und betrachtet sich Alex**_**). Denn Dank der klärenden Gewitter kommt es im Sommer zwischendurch zu einer Abkühlung (**_**Cristina liegt lächelnd in Marks Armen**_**) und man sieht dem nächsten Tag entspannter entgegen (**_**Meredith liegt lächelnd in Dereks Armen.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**5.06 – Here I Am**

_Here I Am (Come And Take Me)_

I can't believe that it's real,  
the way that you make me feel.  
A burning deep down inside,  
a love that I cannot hide.  
Our love is you and me baby,  
that makes the world go round.  
And if you've been doin' lovin' with me,  
layin' all my troubles down,  
here I am, baby,  
Come and take me.  
Here I am, baby,  
Come and take me,  
take me by the hand.  
Show me,  
here I am, baby.

It always ends up this way,  
me begging you every day.  
A love that I cannot have,  
you broke my heart into half.  
Our love is you and me baby,  
that make's the world go round.  
And if you've been doin' lovin' with me,  
layin' all my troubles down,  
here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
Here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
take me by the hand.  
Show me,  
here I am, baby.

When I'm down I can always call you,  
For a helpin' hand.  
I know you'll do the best you can.  
But it don't take much from me,  
just my cup of joe.  
Oh there's love inside me,  
I believe there's one to be explodin',  
It's tough for me, oh baby,  
I can do worry,  
tell me all your troubles.  
You won't ever have to worry now,  
Just one more thing, ask everybody,  
everybody you see,  
you'll find yourself lost and alone on a darkened street,  
here I am, baby,  
come and take me.  
Here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
take me by the hand.  
Show me,  
here I am, baby...

**Als Arzt erlernt man eine neue Fremdsprache. Das hat mehrere Gründe. Zum einen erspart man es sich so, ältere Bücher übersetzen zu müssen, aber man kann auch seinen Patienten besonders intelligent zu sein. Denn wenn man so fließend in einer anderen Sprache reden kann, dann muss man irgendwann einmal besonders schlau gewesen sein. Diese Sprache dient aber auch dazu, sich perfekt vor neugierigen Fragen verstecken zu können (**_**George sieht zu Lexie während sie Dr. Bailey einen Fall präsentiert**_**). Mit ihr lässt sich auch etwas kaschieren, was man nicht direkt aussprechen will, weil man Angst vor der Reaktion seines Gegenübers hat (**_**Izzie verlässt zusammen mit Alex und Hannah das Krankenhaus. Sie sieht nervös zu Alex hinüber). **_**Allerdings kann es auch passieren, dass man sich so kompliziert ausdrückt, dass der andere einen nicht mehr versteht, weswegen es zu Missverständnissen kommen kann (**_**Derek betrachtet sich mit ernster Miene Meredith, die neben ihm noch schläft**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus**

Derek fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein von der Dusche immer noch nasses Haar. Auch wenn er gut geschlafen hatte, so fühlte er sich aufgrund der Uhrzeit immer noch leicht erschöpft. Er schlich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück, blieb aber am Türrahmen stehen. Meredith stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm über das Bett gebeugt und richtete noch die letzten Kissen. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und lächelte dabei. Langsam trat er an sie heran. Mit den Händen an ihrer Hüfte, zog er sie zu sich. Meredith zuckte kurz zusammen, da sie ihn nicht hatte ins Zimmer kommen hören und richtete sich auf. Sofort nutzte Derek die Gelegenheit und bearbeitete ihren Hals mit Küssen. Seine noch kalten Hände glitten unter ihren Pullover, weswegen sich bei Meredith eine Gänsehaut bildete. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass Derek einen besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals erhielt, was er auch gleich nutzte. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen als er sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Nur kurz öffnete sie die Augen, doch es reichte um auf dem Wecker die Uhrzeit zu sehen. Seufzend zog sie seine Hände wieder von ihrem Körper und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wir können nicht, da wir sonst zu spät kommen." Sie nahm sein Gesicht, das den Anflug von Enttäuschung zeigte, in ihre Hände und küsste ihn sanft. „Aber heute Abend haben wir alle Zeit der Welt dafür."

„Oder wir machen jetzt ganz schnell." Seine Arme hatten sich unlängst um ihren Körper geschlungen und seine Lippen fanden sich wieder an ihrem Hals.

„Oder du fängst nichts an, was wir ohnehin nicht beenden können." Meredith musste etwas Kraft aufwenden, um ihn von sich drücken zu können. Wobei die meiste Anstrengung ihrer eigenen Willenskraft galt.

Geschlagen nahm Derek seine Hände von ihrem Körper und ging zum Fenster. Meredith beobachtete ihn kurz, doch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was los sei, hatte er sich auch schon wieder zu ihr herum gedreht. „Da wir uns nicht den schönen Dingen des Lebens widmen, dann haben wir ja Zeit, um kurz zu reden." Er lehnte sich seufzend an das Fensterbrett.

„Du willst reden?" Fragte Meredith etwas unbehaglich nach, da der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung bei ihm für sie keinen Sinn ergab.

„Meine Mutter hat mich gestern wieder angerufen." Platzte es Derek heraus, da er ohnehin nicht wusste, wie er es ihr schonender beibringen konnte.

„Oh." Meredith nestelte nervös an ihrem Pullover herum bevor sie Derek wieder ansah. „Und was wollte sie?"

„Dich immer noch kennen lernen." Lächelte Derek sie an, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Und sie will einen Termin wissen. Einen Hochzeitstermin."

„Oh." Sie sah wieder zu ihrem Pullover hinunter, fing dann aber an auf und ab zu gehen. „Derek du hast mir versprochen, dass wir das langsam angehen lassen."

„Dazu stehe ich auch weiterhin." Derek wurde etwas nervös, da sie seinen Blick inzwischen mied während sie schon fast Furchen in den Boden lief.

„Ich sehe es schon kommen." Murmelte Meredith mehr zu sich, doch Derek hatte sie trotzdem verstanden und war inzwischen zu ihr gegangen, um sie an den Schultern zu packen. „Es wird so sein wie bei Cristina. Plötzlich muss alles so laufen wie andere es wollen. Welche Farben die Blumen haben müssen, wie das Kleid auszusehen hat. Was ich sagen soll, wie der verdammte Kuchen zu schmecken hat. Und am Ende kommst du zu mir und sagst, dass ich nicht mehr die bin, die du eigentlich heiraten wolltest."

„Das wird nicht passieren." Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Das weißt du nicht. Wenn deine Familie erst einmal Hand an unsere Hochzeit gelegt hat erkennt, dass du mich nicht heiraten solltest." Sie schluckte hart und kämpfte mit dem Gefühl der Unsicherheit, was sich in ihrer Magengrube ausbreitete.

Derek seufzte leise aufgrund von Merediths Ausbruch. „Meredith, das wird nicht passieren. Atme erst einmal tief durch."

„Was?" Sie ging einen Schritt zurück. „Sind wir wieder an dem Punkt, an dem du nicht für mich atmen willst?" Wütend schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke, die sie abends über einen Stuhl geworfen hatte. „Ich atme und wir kommen zu spät zur Arbeit."

„So war das nicht gemeint." Doch er sah nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Erschöpft ließ er die Schultern fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Dann nahm auch er sich seine Jacke und folgte Meredith. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde.

**In Merediths Haus**

Alex öffnete die Haustür und ließ Hannah und Izzie den Vortritt, bevor er langsam hinterher ging.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln ging über Hannah's Gesicht. „Endlich wieder Zuhause!" rief sie überglücklich aus.

Alex warf Izzie einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und sie erwiderte diesen mit einem Lächeln. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Hannah Merediths Haus als „Zuhause" bezeichnete. 14 Tage hatte sie im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, wegen ihrer Windpockeninfektion. Und genauso lange hatte auch Izzie ihre Tochter nicht sehen können. Für beide war es ein Neuanfang.

„Setzen wir uns doch kurz", schlug Alex vor. Er hob den Kopf und sah Izzie aufmunternd an. Nun war der Moment gekommen, wo sie ihrer großen Tochter erzählen wollten, dass Nachwuchs unterwegs war.

Hannah runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde aber viel lieber hoch auf mein Zimmer gehen", erwiderte sie.

Izzie's Mut sank. Sie hatte schon den falschen Zeitpunkt bei ihrer Mutter getroffen. Anscheinend sollte es auch diesmal nicht sein. „Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie ruhig. „Geh nur auf dein Zimmer."

Alex trat schnell an Izzie's Seite und ergriff ihre Hand. „Einen Moment noch, Hannah!" sagte er, als er sah, wie die 13-Jährige sich umdrehte, um die Treppe hinauf zu gehen. „Izzie und ich haben dir etwas zu sagen."

„Ist es gut oder schlecht?" fragte Hannah neugierig und legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn es schlecht ist, will ich es gar nicht wissen."

„Es ist gut, vertrau mir." Alex lächelte und erntete dafür einen irritierten Blick von Izzie.

„Na schön." Hannah setzte sich aufs Sofa und wartete, bis ihre Eltern auch Platz genommen hatten. „Was ist es? Was wollt ihr mir sagen?"

Izzie begann nervös ihre Finger zu kneten. „Nun, du hast dich sicher gefragt, wieso ich dich nicht auf der Isolierstation besucht habe, oder?" begann sie stockend.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Alex hat mir erklärt, dass du selber krank warst." Sie sah Izzie besorgt an. „Geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Ähm ..." Izzie sah kurz zu Alex hinüber. Doch er hatte gerade in diesem Moment seinen Kopf gesenkt. Izzie räusperte sich. „Du weißt doch, dass deine Eltern dich adoptiert haben, weil sie keine eigenen Kinder bekommen konnten..."

„Ja." Hannah sah Izzie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich war noch ziemlich klein, als ich erfuhr, dass ich adoptiert wurde."

„Also, sie konnten keine eigenen Kinder bekommen, und deshalb hast du dir wahrscheinlich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wäre, Geschwister zu haben, oder?" nahm Izzie den Faden wieder auf. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Alex hinüber, der amüsiert die Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. Er nickte leicht, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

„Meine beste Freundin in der Schule hatte zwei Brüder." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sie fand sie einfach nur nervig. Außerdem haben sie sich immer nur gekloppt."

„Ach wirklich?" Izzie lächelte gezwungen.

Alex sah zur Seite, damit Hannah nicht sehen konnte, wie er grinste.

Izzie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen. „Aber vielleicht hättest du ja trotzdem gerne einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gehabt", sagte sie.

Hannah sah ihre Mutter mit verwirrtem Blick an. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso?"

Izzie ließ seufzend die Arme sinken. Es war zwecklos. „Hannah, ich glaube, wir führen dieses Gespräch ein anderes Mal. Du bist doch bestimmt müde?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe im Krankenhaus fast nichts anderes getan als zu schlafen. Ich bin nicht müde."

Alex rückte etwas näher an Izzie heran und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Was Izzie dir die ganze Zeit versucht zu sagen ist, dass wir ein Baby bekommen. Du wirst also in ein paar Monaten eine große Schwester sein." Er grinste verschmitzt.

„Ein Baby?" Hannah sprang vom Sofa auf und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Wir kriegen ein Baby!" Sie lachte. „Das ist ja toll!"

Izzie warf einen irritierten Blick zu Alex hinüber und wandte sich dann kopfschüttelnd Hannah zu. „Aber ich dachte, du willst keinen Bruder oder Schwester."

Hannah lachte. „Will ich auch nicht. Aber ein Baby ist was anderes."

Alex und Izzie sahen sich an und grinsten. „Na schön, dann geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer", sagten beide aus einem Mund.

Hannah nickte. Auf der Treppe drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso ich keinen Hund kriege."

„Und wieso nicht?" fragte Izzie schmunzelnd.

„Hunde mögen keine Babys." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Alex nahm Izzie lachend in den Arm. „Sie hat manchmal eine genauso verquere Logik wie du", neckte er sie zärtlich.

Izzie stieß ihm spielerisch empört in die Seite. „Dafür fehlt dir manchmal die Sensibilität für bestimmte Dinge."

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was willst du denn? Es hat doch funktioniert. Wieso müsst ihr Frauen immer alles so kompliziert machen?"

„Vielleicht weil wir Frauen sind?" erwiderte Izzie schmunzelnd.

Alex zog Izzie in seine Arme und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen. „Lass uns nach oben gehen, dann zeige ich dir, wie sensibel ich sein kann", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Hannah ist oben", gab Izzie zu bedenken. Sie versuchte seinen Lippen auszuweichen. „Wir können nicht ..."

„Okay." Er ließ sie abrupt los und sah sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Dann treffen wir uns morgen nach der Mittagspause im Bereitschaftsraum." Er gab der verblüfften Izzie noch einen Kuss, zwinkerte ihr zu und ging dann die Treppe hinauf.

Schmunzelnd sah sie ihm hinterher. Zurück zu den Anfängen, dachte sie. Sie löschte das Licht und folgte ihrem Mann.

**Patientenzimmer - Kardiologie**

Lexie öffnete die Tür zum Krankenzimmer ihrer Patientin und ging lächelnd auf das Bett zu. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snyder! Wie geht es ihnen heute?" grüßte sie freundlich, während sie die Einträge in der Krankenakte las.

„Danke, gut." Die alte Dame lächelte zurück. „Heute ist der große Tag?"

Lexie nickte.

Theresa Snyder, 68 Jahre alt, war vor ein paar Tagen mit akuten Herzrhythmusstörungen eingewiesen worden, und nach einer ausführlichen Untersuchung wurde beschlossen, ihr einen Herzschrittmacher zu implantieren. Dr. Bailey hatte Lexie mit auf die Liste für die OP gesetzt. Und heute war nun der große Tag, wo der Schrittmacher eingesetzt werden sollte. Die alte Dame hatte keine lebenden Verwandten mehr, und sie hatte in den Tagen, die sie nun im Krankenhaus war, ein herzliches Verhältnis zu der jungen Assistenzärztin aufgebaut. Und auch Lexie hatte die alte Dame in ihr Herz geschlossen.

„Sind sie auch dabei?" erkundigte sich Mrs. Snyder und zupfte nervös an ihrer Bettdecke herum.

„Ja, ich werde mit assistieren." Sie setzte sich zu der alten Dame aufs Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. „Sie brauchen wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Das ist ein Routineeingriff, so wie eine Blinddarm OP." Sie lächelte. „Sie schlafen ein und wachen dann auf und haben keine Probleme mehr mit ihrem Herzen."

„Ich habe keine Angst." Mrs. Snyder öffnete die Schublade an ihrem Nachttisch und holte ein Kästchen hervor, dass sie Lexie reichte. „Hier, falls ich sterben sollte möchte ich, dass sie meinen Schmuck bekommen."

Lexie starrte erst das Kästchen und dann die alte Dame ungläubig an. „Aber ... ich darf das nicht annehmen", stotterte sie. Sie hob vorsichtig den Deckel und schluckte. Goldschmuck und Diamanten im Wert von mehreren Tausend Dollar kamen zum Vorschein. „Mrs. Snyder, bitte, ich kann das nicht annehmen!" Lexie klappte schnell den Deckel wieder zu und stellte das Kästchen zurück auf den Nachttisch. „Außerdem sterben sie nicht!" wiederholte sie noch einmal mit Nachdruck. 

Die alte Dame lächelte müde. „Ich war nie verheirat, habe deshalb auch keine Kinder. Ich habe auch keine Geschwister. Wen interessiert es, ob ich lebe oder sterbe ..." Sie brach ab und sah Lexie mit traurigem Blick an.

„Mich!" Lexie sprang auf. „Mich interessiert es, ob sie leben oder sterben. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass sie sterben! Und sie sollten ihr Leben auch nicht so einfach wegwerfen. Sie haben nämlich nur dieses eine Leben!" Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie an ihre Mutter dachte.

Mrs. Snyder sah Lexie bestürzt an. „Jetzt habe ich sie traurig gemacht. Das wollte ich nicht." Sie setzte sich auf und streckte die Hand nach Lexie aus.

Lexie ging zögernd auf sie zu und ergriff die Hand der alten Dame. „Meine Mutter starb vor einem Jahr", gestand sie leise. „Seitdem ist das Leben nicht mehr das, was es war. Ich vermisse sie." 

„Es tut mir so leid!" Mrs. Snyder drückte zum Trost Lexie's Hand. „Haben sie noch Geschwister?"

„Ja, zwei Schwestern", nickte Lexie. „Aber sie leben ihr eigenes Leben." 

„Kein Freund?" Mrs. Snyder lächelte leicht. „So ein hübsches Mädchen wie sie hat doch bestimmt viele Verehrer."

Lexie dachte an George. Es gab nur einen, der sie interessierte, und der interessierte sich unglücklicherweise für eine andere. „Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin alleine."

„Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam."

Lexie ließ Mrs. Snyder's Hand los und ging zur Tür. „Ich komme nachher noch einmal zu ihnen, um sie für die OP vorzubereiten", sagte sie.

„Danke." Die alte Dame lächelte. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Lexie nickte, öffnete dann die Tür und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark schielte um die Ecke. Nachdem er von Webbers Sekretärin erfahren hatte, wann Bailey einen Termin beim Chief hatte, wartete er geduldig darauf, dass sie im Büro eintraf. In der Hand hielt er seine neusten finanziellen Planungen mit denen er hoffte, Webber überzeugen zu können. Seit er mit Samantha arbeitet fühlte er den Drang, sein Spezialgebiet zu wechseln. Für ihn war es, als ob e endlich eine richtige Aufgabe hatte. Lächelnd sah er wieder um die Ecke. Als er Bailey entdeckte spürte er, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Ihm war, als ob sich in wenigen Augenblicken seine weitere Zukunft entschied. Nachdem Bailey das Büro betreten hatte, wartete er noch kurz, dann trat er ebenfalls ein. Kaum hatte er einen Fuß hineingesetzt, sahen sich Webber und Bailey überrascht um.

„Nachdem Dr. Bailey einen Termin abgemacht hatte, dachte ich, dass meine Anwesenheit ebenfalls gefragt ist." Eröffnete Mark den beiden, bevor er sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Bailey setzte.

„Dr. Sloan, vielleicht ist es ihnen nicht aufgefallen, aber sie platzen hier in eine Besprechung." Bailey warf Mark einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ich gebe Dr. Bailey Recht. Sie können sich gerne einen Termin geben lassen." Webber wies mit seiner Hand zur Tür, doch Mark schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich hier um meine Anfrage handelt. Also sollte ich dabei sein." Verteidigte sich Mark und lehnte sich dabei demonstrativ auf dem Stuhl zurück.

Webber sah zu Bailey hinüber, die mit den Augen rollte. „Ich überlasse ihnen die Entscheidung."

„Von mir aus kann er bleiben." Sie hatte sich wieder Webber zugewandt, der daraufhin nickte.

„Gut, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, können wir ja über meine Abteilung reden." Mark grinste die beiden triumphierend an.

Bailey hob daraufhin die Hand und wedelte vor Marks Gesicht herum. „Falsch. Wir reden hier über die freie Klink, die auch weiterhin eine bleiben soll. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass siech daraus eine Sprechstunde für die plastische Chirurgie wird."

„Ich habe auch nicht vor daraus eine Sprechstunde zu machen." Konterte Mark mit einem sachlichen Tonfall. Seufzend spielte er mit dem Umschlag in seiner Hand. „Es soll nur ein Platz eingerichtet werden, in dem man speziell Patienten behandeln kann, die Brandverletzungen haben. Oder Verbrühungen. Es ist ein tägliches Krankheitsbild und die Leute sollten einen Ort haben, an dem sie professionell behandelt werden können."

„Die Ausstattung ist sehr teuer. Ich habe mich informiert und es übersteigt den Rahmen der freien Klinik." Bailey sah Mark eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, dass sie da derzeit stark engagiert sind, aber ich will nicht wissen was passiert, wenn ihr Interesse nachlässt."

„Deswegen bin ich auch hier, um einen Teil der Finanzen umzuregeln." Mark händigte dem Chief den Umschlag aus, den dieser interessiert entgegen nahm. „Wenn das machbar ist, dass mein Prämiensystem so abgeändert wird, dass das in die freie Klinik fließt, dann müssten die Anschaffungskosten zum Teil gedeckt sein."

„Sie wollen heiliger Samariter spielen?" Bailey hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, ich will meine bisherigen Kenntnisse einem neuen Spezialgebiet widmen. Man muss immer etwas investieren und wenn es ein Teil meines Gehaltes ist, dann kann ich daran auch nichts ändern." Mark zuckte mit den schultern und wandte seinen Blick dem Chief zu, der noch immer in die Zahlen vertieft war.

„Das liest sich viel versprechend, D. Sloan. Aber ich muss das selbstverständlich prüfen lassen, ob das so ohne weiteres geht." Webber legte die Akte zur Seite und sah dann von Mark auf Bailey. „Das letzte Wort werde ich aber Dr. Bailey lassen. Sie hat die freie Klinik aufgebaut."

„Wenn es finanziell machbar ist, dann habe ich nichts dagegen. Außerdem will ich eine Zusage, dass nicht in 3 Monaten der Spuk zu Ende ist, weil Dr. Sloans Egotrip sich in eine neue Idee umgewandelt hat und er plötzlich nur noch an Nasen herumoperieren will." Bailey riskierte einen schiefen Seitenblick zu Mark.

„Das wird mit Sicherheit nicht passieren." Beteuerte Mark während sein triumphales Grinsen in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war.

„Also schön. Dann werde ich die finanzielle Seite prüfen lassen und gebe Dr. Bailey dann die endgültige Entscheidungskraft." Webber lehnte sich auf dem Sessel zurück, womit er den beiden andeutete, dass die Diskussion für ihn beendet war. Sowohl Bailey als auch Mark murmelten ein Danke, bevor sie sich belauernd das Büro verließen.

**Cafeteria**

Meredith hatte sich einen der hintersten Tische in der Cafeteria ausgesucht, in der Hoffnung, dass man sie übersieht. Den ganzen Morgen schon war sie recht erfolgreich darin, Derek aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr ging immer noch das Gespräch durch den Kopf, was sie inzwischen nachdenklich gestimmt hatte. Immerhin kannte sie Dereks Familie nicht. Zumindest nicht alle. Auch wenn Nancy damals eher distanziert zu ihr war, so sah sie nur wenige Charakterzüge in ihr, die sie auch bei Derek sehen konnte. Somit bestand eine kleine Chance, dass noch ein paar mehr aus seiner Familie sie mögen konnten und ihm nicht einreden würden, sich besser von ihr zu trennen. Seufzend tauchte sie wieder die Gabel in ihren Salat und kaute gedankenverloren auf dem Blatt herum.

„Man sollte meinen, dass hier nur die besten landen, aber nein. Ich bekomme es mit Dumbo zu tun, der nicht einmal weiß, wie man eine Klemme richtig hält." Cristina ließ sich gegenüber von Meredith auf den Sitz fallen und öffnete ihre Wasserflasche. „Ernsthaft, Meredith, die sind gerade einmal 1 Jahr hinter uns. Was wird erst in 10 Jahren sein?"

„Dereks Mutter will mich kennen lernen." Kam es aus Meredith heraus, nachdem sie ihr Salatblatt endlich untergeschluckt hat.

„Vermutlich wissen sie dann noch nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen einer Ringer-Lösung und einer NaCl-Lösung." Stellte Cristina fest, während sie das Joghurt Dressing über ihren Salat verteilte.

„Sie könnte mich nicht mögen und Derek die Heirat ausreden. Vermutlich denkt sie ohnehin schon, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin." Meredith ließ ihre Gabel wieder in den mit zuviel Balsamico angemachten Salatteller ab und kreiste dann damit auf dem Teller herum als ob sie etwas verrühren wollte.

„Wir sind zwar jetzt da, damit wir ihnen helfen sollen, aber ich kann doch nicht bei null anfangen. Sie müssen doch mit irgendetwas vom College kommen." Wütend stopfte sich Cristina die nächste Gabel in den Mund. „Ich bin doch nicht deren Mutter."

„Sie hat ja Recht. Wenn ich nicht wäre, dann hätte er Weihnachten mit ihr verbracht." Mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, stützte Meredith ihren Kopf mit der Hand ab. Die Gabel inzwischen neben dem Teller liegend, stieß sie das Tablett etwas von sich weg.

„Und trotzdem kommen sie zu mir." Cristina kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Könntest du mir dies erklären oder das? Wie funktioniert das EKG, was macht man damit?"

„Oder all die anderen Feste, die er meinetwegen nicht da war. Vermutlich wäre er längst zurück in New York." Meredith seufzte laut auf. „Ich halte ihn zurück, seine Mutter weiß es und deswegen mag sie mich bestimmt nicht als ihre neue Schwiegertochter."

„Vielleicht sollte man vorher einen Aufnahmetest machen. Erste Anforderung wäre dann, den eigenen Namen richtig zu buchstabieren." Cristina seufzte auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, das können wir nicht machen, denn sonst würden zu viele durchfallen."

Die beiden saßen schweigend auf ihrem Platz und starrten in auf ihren Salatteller.

Nach einigen Augenblicken holte Meredith tief Luft. „Sie sind nicht alle schlecht. Einige sind noch immer nervös, wenn es um neue Prozeduren geht."

„Seine Familie wird dich mögen und wenn nicht, dann sind sie es nicht wert, dich kennen gelernt zu haben." Antwortete Cristina, ihre Augen inzwischen auf Meredith gerichtet.

„Was mir nicht wirklich viel nützt, wenn Derek mich links liegen lässt." Meredith hatte jetzt den Kopf gedreht, so dass sie Cristina ansehen konnte.

„Du solltest ihnen eine Chance geben." Konterte Cristina trocken, während sie die Gabel schwungvoll in den Salatteller eintauchte.

„Du aber auch." Murmelte Meredith in Gedanken versunken.

Cristina spülte mit einem Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche ein Stück Brot den Hals hinunter. Danach wandte sie sich wieder an Meredith. „Sei nicht zu hart mit dir, Meredith. Vielleicht solltest du es einfach hinter dich bringen." 

„Und du solltest es einfach richtig erklären, damit sie keine Fehler mehr machen." Meredith stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Ich muss los." Sie rollte etwas mit den Augen. „Mich meinen Dämonen stellen. Oder in diesem Fall Derek." Damit nahm sie das Tablett auf und verließ den Tisch. Das war das einzige Problem, wenn man sich für die gleiche Fachrichtung entschieden hatte. Es war einem nicht ewig möglich, sich zu verstecken.

**Im OP**

„Sind sie bereit?" Dr. Bailey hob den Kopf und sah ihre beiden Ärzte, die ihr bei der Herzschrittmacher OP assistieren würden, an. 

Normalerweise wurden schwere Eingriff von einem Herzspezialisten vorgenommen, aber bei diesem Eingriff handelte es sich um eine Routineoperation, die Dr. Bailey schon mehrmals selbständig ausgeführt hatte. Sie hatte sich George und Lexie zur Hilfe genommen. George vor allen Dingen, weil er schon Erfahrungen mit Eingriffen dieser Art gesammelt hatte, und Lexie, weil sie die betreuende Ärztin in diesem Fall war.

„Ich mache jetzt den Schnitt und dann werden wir den Schrittmacher unter dem Brustmuskel implantieren", erklärte Dr. Bailey während sie das Skalpell ansetzte und den Schnitt machte.

Lexie spürte George's Blick auf sich. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er bei der OP mit dabei war. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass auch er bei der OP assistieren würde, hatte sie einen Moment überlegt, ob sie Dr. Bailey bitten sollte, einen anderen Arzt zu finden. Doch das hätte wieder nur unangenehme Fragen nach sich gezogen. Also beließ sie es so wie es war.

„Ich setze den Schrittmacher jetzt ein und befestige dann die Elektroden an der rechten Herzkammer", erklärte Dr. Bailey jeden Schritt den sie tat. Doch kaum hatte sie die eine Elektrode befestigt, schlug der Herzmonitor Alarm.

Dr. Bailey schaute auf die Anzeige. „Verdammt ... Sie hat Kammerflimmern!" stieß sie hervor. "Das fehlt gerade noch!" Hektisch griff sie nach dem Defibrillator." Aufladen auf 250 und dann alles weg vom Tisch!" rief sie und setzte die Paddles auf Mrs. Snyder's nackter Brust auf, bevor sie den Elektrostoß abgab. Sie wartete einen kurzen Moment, ob das Herz von alleine wieder den Rhythmus fand und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Noch mal aufladen!" gab sie den Befehl weiter an George.

Lexie starrte hilflos auf Mrs. Snyders leblosen Körper herab, der sich jedes Mal kurz aufbäumte, wenn ein Elektroschock durch ihre Gliedmaßen fuhr. Es erschien ihr unendlich lange, wie beide, Dr. Bailey und auch George versuchten, das Herz der alten Dame wieder in Gang zu bringen, während der Alarmton des Herzmonitors in ihrem Kopf schrillte. Lexie presste ihre Hände gegen die Ohren, um den Ton nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Sie wusste, was er bedeutete.

„Zeitpunkt des Todes: 14.45 Uhr", sagte Dr. Bailey nach einer Weile in routinemäßigem Ton. Sie schaltete den Herzmonitor ab und deckte ein weißes Laken über Mrs. Snyder's leblosen Körper.

Tränen rannen über Lexie's Gesicht, während sie immer noch wie gebannt auf die zugedeckte Leiche starrte.

George berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm. „Komm jetzt! Es ist vorbei. Wir können ihr nicht mehr helfen", sagte er mit mitfühlender Stimme.

Dr. Bailey sah die beiden noch einmal nachdenklich an, bevor sie den OP verließ.

„Es war ein Routineeingriff", schluchzte Lexie. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie kann nicht einfach sterben!" Tränen der Verzweifelung rannen über ihre Wangen.

George erinnerte sich an einen seiner ersten Fälle, wo er der Frau des Patienten auch versprochen hatte, dass er die OP überstehen würde und er dann doch verstarb. „Solche Dinge passieren einfach, ohne dass irgendwer Schuld daran hat", sagte er leise.

„Das ist nicht fair!" Lexie riss sich ihren Mundschutz vom Gesicht, zog die Handschuhe aus und warf beides achtlos auf den Boden. „Wieso müssen all die Menschen sterben, dir mir etwas bedeuten?" schrie sie unbeherrscht. „Meine Mutter, Mrs. Snyder ... Und alles nur ... Routineeingriffe!" Nach der Wut kamen der Schmerz und die Trauer. Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

George ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. „Ist ja schon gut", murmelte er, während er mit seinen Lippen zaghaft ihre Stirn berührte und mit seiner Hand tröstend ihren Rücken streichelte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang Lexie ihre Arme um seine Taille und ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ruhen. Sie hörte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag und wünschte sich, dass er sie immer so festhalten möge. Schon so oft hatte sie sich diese Situation in ihrer Fantasie ausgemalt. George hielt sie in seinen Armen, und er küsste und streichelte sie. Alles wäre so einfach, wenn da nicht Izzie wäre. Izzie ...

Lexie drückte George mit aller Kraft von sich und rannte, nachdem sie ein leises „Entschuldigung!" gemurmelt hatte, aus dem OP, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen.

Für einen Moment stand George verwirrt an derselben Stelle, als eine Bewegung über ihm, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er schaute nach oben und sah, wie Dr. Bailey an der Glasscheibe stand und ihn nachdenklich beobachtete. Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ er den OP und streifte sich im Waschraum seine Sachen ab. Er hatte gehofft, Lexie noch anzutreffen, doch sie hatte den Waschraum bereits verlassen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern öffnete George die Tür und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

**Im OP**

Derek schielte während der OP öfter zu Meredith hinüber, deren Augen auf das OP Feld fest gebrannt schienen. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie es geschafft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und er konnte es deswegen nicht richtig stellen, was sie vermutete. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den geöffneten Schädel vor ihm. Er blinzelte kurz und deutete dann einer Schwester zu, dass er mehr Licht brauchte. Nachdem die Lampen neu ausgerichtet waren, arbeitete er weiter, auch wenn seine Konzentration nicht vollständig bei seinem Patienten war. Seufzend sah er erneut zu Meredith.

„Etwas weiter öffnen, sonst sehe ich nicht alles." Sie nickte ihm zu, ohne ihren Blick zu heben. Nachdem sie ihre Klammern anders gesetzt hatte, war das OP Feld zwar besser einzusehen, aber Derek setzte trotzdem nicht neu an.

„Soll ich auch mehr saugen, Dr. Shepherd?" Jetzt hob sie den Kopf, um in zwei leuchtende Augen zu blicken.

„Saugen ist immer gut, Dr. Grey." Er grinste unter seiner Maske. Vor allem weil Meredith ihre Augen verdrehte und er wusste, dass sie seine miserablen Flirtversuche mochte. „Dann können wir auch kurz über heute Morgen reden." Brachte er schließlich ein, nachdem er eine Arterie frei präpariert hatte.

„Ich denke, dass das hier der falsche Ort ist." Meredith warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, den Derek aber nicht sehen konnte, da er zu sehr mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war.

„Und ich denke, dass es der perfekte Ort ist." Schließlich sah er kurz zu ihr auf. Man konnte selbst mit der Maske vor seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er grinste. „Hier kannst du nicht wegrennen."

„Ich bin nicht weggerannt." Warf Meredith ein, doch Dereks Augen leuchten sie amüsiert an. „Wir waren spät dran und ich wollte nicht, dass wir zu spät kommen." Sie nickte kurz und sah dann wieder auf das OP Feld.

„Nenn es wie du willst." Derek verlangte sich ein neues Instrument und blinzelte in der Zeit zu Meredith hinüber, die angestrengt nach unten blickte. „Und wegen dem Termin. Es ist mir egal wann. Wenn du sofort heiraten willst, dann beenden wir die OP so schnell wie möglich. Wenn du noch ein Jahr oder 10 Jahre warten willst, dann ist das für mich auch in Ordnung." Wieder riskierte er einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und dieses Mal sah sie ihn auch an. „Alles was ich brauche ist eine grobe Richtung, damit meine Meute zuhause zufrieden ist."

Meredith nickte ihm kurz zu, dann wandten sie sich beide wieder ihrem Patienten zu. Nach einer Weile holte sie tief Luft. „Noch in diesem Jahr." Da Derek sie überrascht ansah, lächelte sie, was unter der Maske jedoch verborgen blieb. „Ich will noch in diesem Jahr heiraten, aber den Termin würde ich gerne mit dir unter vier Augen besprechen." Sie hörten wie einige der OP Schwestern frustriert aufstöhnten und mussten darüber schmunzeln.

Derek konnte die OP befreit beenden und ließ Meredith den Patienten wieder zu machen, so dass er sich dem OP Bericht widmen konnte. Er war schon eine Weile außerhalb des OP Saals, weswegen er sich so langsam wunderte, wo Meredith blieb. Wenn etwas mit dem Patienten wäre, hätte man ihn sofort gerufen. Ungeduldig blickte er auf seine Uhr. Als er wieder aufsah, kam Meredith auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn.

„War noch was besonderes da drin?" Derek sah sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Nein, mal abgesehen davon, dass man mir Tausend Fragen wegen der Hochzeit gestellt hat. Aber sonst war nichts mehr." Sie rollte über sein Lächeln die Augen, während sie ihre müde Knochen streckte.

„Dann ist ja gut." Derek klappte die Akte zu und überreichte sie einem Pfleger. „Du willst mich also noch in diesem Jahr heiraten." Er zog sie etwas zu sich, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen konnte.

„Ich würde auch gerne heiraten bevor Izzie das Baby bekommt." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und ließ sich von Derek den Gang hinunter führen.

Derek lehnte glücklich seinen Kopf gegen ihren. „In Ordnung. Noch etwas?"

Meredith biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann blieb sie stehen, weswegen Derek sie neugierig ansah. „Wir haben doch bald das Wochenende frei. Da könnten wir deine Mutter besuchen."

„Ernsthaft?" Derek sah sie ungläubig an. Als Meredith ihm zunickte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. „Danke, denn das wird mir das ein oder andere Gespräch ersparen." Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Aber versprich mir, dass wir die Hochzeit planen und sonst keiner." Sie sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, woraufhin er ihr zunickte.

„Du planst. Mich interessiert es nicht, ob die Blumen zur Farbe des Geschirrs passen. Oder ob die Torte 2 oder 3 stockig sein soll." Er wollte wieder weiter gehen, doch da Meredith wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, drehte er sich fragend um.

„Wir werden definitiv so heiraten, dass Izzie mir noch helfen kann, wenn du dich nicht in die Vorbereitungen mit einbringen willst. Woher soll ich denn wissen, welche Farben ich nehmen kann oder wie groß die Torte sein soll?" Sie sah ihn mit versteinerter Miene an.

Derek musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und nahm stattdessen Meredith in den Arm. „Sag mir eine Zahl zwischen 1 und 4."

„Warum?" Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Nicht fragen. Sag eine Zahl zwischen 1 und 4." Derek strich ihr sanft über die Haare während er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, was aber von ihr unbemerkt blieb.

Meredith schloss die Augen. „3. Und was soll das jetzt?"

„Unsere Torte wird 3 Stockwerke haben und ich bestehe auf diese Figur oben drauf." Derek löste die Umarmung wieder und sah Meredith in die Augen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Vorbereitung." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und grinste sie dann schief an. „Ich würde jetzt gerne zu den Angehörigen gehen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich zu dem Teil kommen, bei dem du mich heute Morgen so rüde gestoppt hast."

Meredith sah ihn zunächst erstaunt an, dann schlug sie ihm sanft gegen die Schulter. „Gerne, Dr. Shepherd." Lächelnd gingen sie zu den Aufzügen. Immerhin hatten sie schon die wichtigste Entscheidung getroffen, was die Torte betrifft.

**Umkleidekabine**

George war spät dran, als er die Tür zur Freien Klinik abschloss und sich auf den Weg zum Umkleideraum machte. Während er sich in der Umkleide dann umzog, schaute er immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr. Er hatte sich an diesem Abend mit Callie im Hotel verabredet, weil sie noch einige Dinge wegen des Unterhalts besprechen wollten. Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, finanziell von Callie abhängig zu sein, aber da er nun wieder Assistenzarzt im ersten Jahr war und entsprechend wenig Geld verdiente, musste er wenigstens die Miete bezahlen können. Callie hatte ihm zugesichert, dass sie das für ihn übernehmen würde. Die nächste Planung war dann die Anschaffung eines eigenen Wagens, damit er ein wenig beweglicher sein würde. Sein letztes Gespräch mit Callie war sehr positiv verlaufen. Es war ihm gelungen, einige Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, was sein Verhältnis zu Izzie anging. Die Vorstellung, dass Callie wirklich vermutet hatte, dass er wieder ein Verhältnis mit Izzie eingegangen war, amüsierte und schmeichelte ihm gleichermaßen.

George ließ die Spindtür zuschnappen und wollte sich gerade Richtung Ausgang bewegen, als er überrascht inne hielt. Vor ihm im Türrahmen stand Dr. Bailey, und ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck ließ vermuten, dass sie über irgendetwas beunruhigt war.

„Ich habe jetzt bewusst so lange gewartet, bis wir alleine sind, weil ich mit ihnen über etwas reden möchte", sagte sie zögernd. 

„Worum geht es?" George nestelte nervös an seiner Jacke herum und schaute Dr. Bailey verunsichert an.

„Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden." Sie räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich habe sie nach der Herzschrittmacher OP zusammen mit Lexie Grey im OP gesehen. Läuft da etwas zwischen ihnen und der jungen Grey?" fragte sie ihn direkt und sah ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Was?" George fühlte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schonungslos offen mit dieser Frage konfrontiert zu werden.

„Kommen sie George! Sie haben mich schon verstanden." Dr. Bailey verdrehte die Augen. „Also noch einmal ... Läuft da etwas zwischen ihnen beiden? Wenn ja, dann würde ich es gerne wissen, damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann." Sie seufzte leise. „Sie scheint mir ein wenig nervös in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein. Das beeinflusst ihre Arbeit."

George befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen. „N-nein", stotterte er. „Lexie Grey und ich sind nur ... Kollegen. Mrs. Snyders Tod hat sie tief getroffen. Sie hatte sich mit der alten Dame angefreundet", klärte er Dr. Bailey auf.

„Angefreundet?" Dr. Bailey warf stöhnend die Arme in die Luft und ließ sie dann wieder sinken. „Und was kommt als nächstes? LVAD Verbindungen kappen?" Sie griff sich seufzend an die Stirn. „Ich habe weiß Gott genug mit Izzie Karev deswegen durchgemacht. Ich brauche das nicht noch einmal!"

„Soll ich ein Auge auf sie werfen?" warf George schnell ein.

Dr. Bailey hob vielsagend die Augenbraue, während sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen abzeichnete. „Ich dachte, das tun sie bereits. Na schön", gab sie seufzend nach. „Dann passen sie ein wenig auf sie auf. Aber bitte so, dass sie es nicht gleich merkt." Sie wedelte mit den Händen vor George herum. "Und nun machen sie, dass sie nach Hause kommen! Wie reden ein anderes Mal darüber." Sie wandte sich zur Tür.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte George's Lippen, als er Dr. Bailey hinterher sah. Der Gedanke, dass er nun sogar das Okay von oberster Stelle bekommen hatte, sich um Lexie zu kümmern, beflügelte seine Sinne. Er nahm seine Sachen und verließ die Umkleide.

**Um sich als Arzt besser mit seinen Patienten verständigen zu können, sollte man bilingual sprechen können. Denn nur wenn man den Patienten da abholt wo er sich befindet, kann man für eine optimale Behandlung garantieren. Es nützt nichts, wenn man mit seiner Sprache Eindruck schindet, wenn man nicht verstanden wird (**_**George betritt Joes Bar und lässt seinen Blick schweifen, in der Hoffnung Lexie zu finden**_**). Man muss immer abschätzen, wen man vor sich hat und welche Informationen man wie am besten vermitteln kann (**_**Izzie sitzt an Hannahs Bettrand und redet mit ihr**_**). Hat man die richtige Sprache gefunden, dann lassen sich Missverständnisse vermeiden und die Heilungschancen steigen sprunghaft an (**_**Derek sitzt an seinem Laptop und macht eine Buchung. Neben ihm sitzt Meredith, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hat.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**5.07 - Shine a Light**

_Shine a Light_

From outside the open window  
How the faithful was gathered to sing  
As the tears swelled up inside me  
Still down in a mournful rain.

And all sands of time stood still  
As the procession climbed the hill  
And off in the distance it's a mother run away  
The father turned to say

Somebody shine a light, show me the way  
Take me through the night to the break of day.  
Won't you shine a light so I can see,  
Lift up these chains of darkness and set me free.

Lookin' through the open window  
I can see where I went wrong.  
I quit searching for the rainbow,  
I forgot where I belong.

Then the darkness dips around me  
And I have no strength to fight  
Though I'll search for those who love me  
I'll search for the one above me  
Just like I said

Somebody shine a light, show me the way,  
Take me through the night to the break of day.  
Won't you shine a light so I can see,  
Lift up these chains of darkness and set me free.

And all sands of time stood still  
As the echo crossed my window sill.  
I heard it plain as day, I could hear 'em sing,  
I'm trying to find the way,

Somebody shine a light, show me the way  
Make it through the night to the break of day.  
Won't you shine a light so I can see,  
Lift up these chains of darkness and set me free.

Shine a light, show me the way  
Take me through the night to the break of day.  
Shine a light so I can see  
Lift up these chains of darkness and set me free.

Shine a light so I can see  
Lift up these chains of darkness and set me free.

**Manchmal hat man sein Ziel klar formuliert, aber trotz aller Bemühungen scheint man ihm nicht näher zu kommen. Egal was man versucht. Kaum hat man einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, gehet man urplötzlich zwei zurück. Dabei kommt es sogar vor, dass man zurückgeht, obwohl man noch nicht einmal etwas falsch gemacht hat (**_**George versucht mit Lexie zu reden, doch sie blockt ihn ab**_**). Es erfordert oft ein Höchstmaß an Selbstüberwindung trotz aller Schwierigkeiten den Weg weiter zu gehen (**_**Meredith und Derek verlassen den Flughafen. Beide sehen müde aus). **_**Doch auch wenn man sich noch so sehr bemüht und der Weg klar scheint. Es sind die kleinen Überraschungen, die einem vom Ziel wegbringen (**_**Alex und Izzie wachen zeitgleich auf und küssen sich zur Begrüßung**_**). Und Überraschungen haben es leider an sich, dass man ihnen unvorbereitet gegenübertritt.  
**

**Merediths Haus**

„Komm schon, Hannah!" Ungeduldig schaute Izzie immer wieder auf die Uhr und dann ihre Tochter an, die im Schneckentempo ihr Müsli aß. „Die Schule wartet nicht."

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich vorher noch etwas esse", maulte Hannah herum. „Und du hast mir viel zuviel Müsliflocken in den Teller getan."

„Du bist im Wachstum. Da ist frühstücken wichtig", versuchte Izzie ihrer Tochter das Essen doch noch schmackhaft zu machen. „Ein ausgewogenes Frühstück hilft beim Denken."

„Und wieso trinkt Alex morgens nur Kaffee?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihre Mutter mit herausforderndem Blick an.

Izzie war einen Moment zu verblüfft über Hannah's Schlagfertigkeit, dass ihr die passenden Worte zur Antwort fehlten. „Nun, Alex ist erwachsen", brachte sie dann schließlich halbherzig hervor. „Und Erwachsene brauchen nicht mehr soviel zu denken."

„Meine Lehrerin hat aber gesagt, dass man nie aufhört zu denken", ritt Hannah weiter auf dem Thema herum.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass man aufhört zu denken. Das hast du falsch verstanden." Izzie verdrehte die Augen. Wenn Hannah sich in einem Thema verbissen hatte, dann konnte es Stunden dauern, bis sie wieder davon abwich. „Können wir bitte ein anderes Mal darüber reden? Deine Schule fängt in 15 Minuten an, und wir müssen auch noch hinfahren."

„Oh ... schon so spät?" Hannah sprang auf und schob dabei ihr Müsli Richtung Tischkante. „Dann kann ich ja gar nicht mehr aufessen. Ich putze mir noch schnell die Zähne und komme dann wieder runter."

Izzie wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Hannah hatte sich schon von ihr abgewandt und war die Treppe nach oben geflitzt.

„Guten Morgen!" Alex hatte unbemerkt die Küche betreten und sah nun Izzie mit einem irritierten Blick an. „Sie hätte mich beinahe auf der Treppe über den Haufen gerannt", meinte er und wies nach oben. „Was ist denn nur los?"

„Wir sind, wie immer, mal wieder zu spät dran." Izzie nahm Hannah's halb aufgegessenes Müsli und schüttete es in den Mülleimer. „Sie versteht einfach nicht, wieso sie morgens frühstücken soll", sagte sie seufzend.

Alex legte seine Arme von hinten um Izzie und küsste ihren Nacken. „Du bist so eine richtige Mutterglucke geworden", neckte er sie zärtlich. „Ich hoffe, du bist mit unserem Sohn nachsichtiger."

Izzie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seinen Armen und sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Wer sagt, dass es ein Junge wird?"

„Ich." Er stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Ein weiteres weibliches Wesen im Haus und ich drehe durch. Wo bleibt da der gerechte Ausgleich?"

Izzie lachte leise und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Du hast vermutlich Recht – wie immer. Es wird ganz sicher ein Junge." Sie sah hoch, als Hannah in die Küche kam.

„Ich bin jetzt fertig. Können wir fahren?" wandte sie sich zu Izzie.

„Sicher." Izzie beugte sich zu Alex vor und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Du solltest dich in der Zwischenzeit anziehen", sagte sie und wies auf sein Outfit, dass nur aus einem schwarzen Tankshirt und einer kurzen Sporthose bestand.

„Ich wollte eigentlich noch vorher joggen gehen", erklärte er, während er zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber ging und sich einen Kaffee einschenkte.

„Oh ... gut. Na, dann bis später." Izzie nahm Hannah's Schultasche und schob ihr Tochter Richtung Ausgang. 

Alex sah den beiden grinsend hinterher und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch und begann zu lesen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen und gelesen hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Leise stöhnend erhob er sich und ging Richtung Haustür. Er vermutete den Postboten, der um diese Zeit öfter vorbeikam. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, sah er sich einer ihm unbekannten Dame in mittleren Jahren gegenüber. „Ja bitte?" fragte er und musterte die Dame mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie war fast genauso groß wie er, schlank, hatte langes, offensichtlich blondiertes Haar, das sich offen über ihre Schultern wellte. Ihre braun-grünen Augen erinnerten an die einer Katze. Und genauso war auch ihr Blick – lebhaft und rastlos. Sie trug eine einfache dunkelgrüne Hose und ein dazupassendes Oberteil in derselben Farbe. Sie stellte ihren Koffer, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte ab und musterte Alex ungeniert von oben bis unten. 

„Bin ich hier richtig im Hause Grey?" fragte sie und setzte ein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf.

Alex nickte. Er fragte sich, wer die Frau war. War sie eine Bekannte oder Verwandte von Meredith oder vielleicht von Derek? Alex hatte Mühe, sich von ihrem Anblick loszureißen. Sie hatte die 50 sicher schon überschritten, aber noch immer konnte man sehen, dass sie einst eine Schönheit gewesen sein musste.

„Wie unhöflich von mir." Die Dame lächelte wieder, und es versetzte Alex plötzlich einen Stich. Dieses Lächeln kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich zuerst vorstellen." Sie streckte Alex die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Barbara Stevens, Isobel's Mutter."

**Im Krankenhaus**

Webber sortierte auf seinem Schreibtisch einen Stapel an Anfragen für die neuen Assistenzärzte. Es waren wieder einmal viele Bewerbungen eingegangen und er wusste, dass er sich bald entscheiden müsste, wen er nimmt und wen nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf Marks Akte und auch da sollte blad eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Seufzend schloss er kurz die Augen, dann stand er auf und verließ sein Büro. Sein Weg führte ihn zur freien Klinik, die trotz des Morgens schon recht gut besucht schien. Die Frage, ob sie zudem noch Spezialpatienten aufnehmen konnte, stellte sich ihm sofort. Er machte Bailey schnell aus, die mit Füßen und Händen gestikulierte. Nachdem sie dem Patienten alles erklärt zu haben schien, drehte sie sich um.

„Chief Webber?" Fragte sie überrascht, während sie die Handschuhe auszog und in den Mülleimer warf. „Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre eines so frühen Besuchs?"

„Ich denke, dass das auf der Hand liegt. Ich bin hier, weil ich mit ihnen über Dr. Sloans Antrag sprechen möchte." Webber sah sich um und er sah noch immer Patienten, die auf einen Arzt warteten. „Können sie ein paar Minuten entbehren?"

„Wie sie selber sehen können. Nein." Bailey stemmte die Hand in die Seite. „Außerdem habe ich mich noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen." Sie wies jetzt mit der hand zu den wartenden Patienten. „Wie sie sehen können haben wir trotz der Uhrzeit schon einige Patienten hier sitzen und ich muss mich noch für die Visite vorbereiten."

„Es sollte aber bald entschieden werden. Ich würde das gerne machen, bevor die Prüfungen anstehen und wir wieder neue Assistenzärzte anfangen auszubilden." Webber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Bailey eindringlich an.

„Chief." Bailey seufzte frustriert auf, atmete dann aber tief durch, da sie trotz des guten Verhältnisses mit ihrem Chef immer noch wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte. „Ich habe lange dafür gekämpft, die Klinik so aufzubauen, wie sie jetzt vor ihnen steht. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Angst, dass der gute Ruf von Dr. Sloan der Klinik schaden könnte." Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu ihren Patienten. „Das sind alles Leute, die aus einfachen Verhältnissen stammen und das Klientel von Dr. Sloan stammt aus anderen Verhältnissen."

Webber hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und nickte dann. „ich sehe ihren Punkt, aber sein Ziel ist es, dass gerade die Patienten aus einfachen Verhältnissen, sich der regelmäßigen Kontrolle unterziehen werden, wenn sie wissen, dass das finanzielle geregelt ist."

„Aber sie können nicht ausschließen, dass man sein Angebot auch ausnutzt." Bailey atmete tief durch. „Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich nein sage. Aber ich bin auch noch von einem ja weit entfernt. Ich brauche noch Zeit."

Wieder nickte Webber. „Also schön, dann werde ich Dr. Sloan vertrösten, wenn er nachfragen sollte." Er wollte sich schon wegdrehen, aber als er sah, dass ein weiterer Patient durch die Tür kam, hielt er ein. „Brauchen sie noch weitere Ärzte hier unten?"

„Nein, ich komme bislang klar. Es ist zwar manchmal stressig, aber wir haben auch ruhige Tage." Sie sah wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Webber veränderte. „Und ich setze sie sporadisch ein, auch wenn sie hier weitaus mehr lernen, weil sie nicht planlos die Diagnostik ausreizen können."

„Was im späteren Verlauf sicherlich hilfreich ist und Geld spart." Führte Webber den Gedanken weiter. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn. „Wenn man berechnen könnte, wie viel Geld man pro Jahr einspart, weil sich die Anamneseerhebung hier verbessern lässt, dann könnte man Zuschüsse beantragen."

„Chief, es geht mir nicht um das Geld." Bailey runzelte die Stirn, da sie gedacht hatte, dass er ihren Beweggrund sich gegen Marks Plan zu entscheiden verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß, aber so könnte man im Rahmen der freien Klinik einen kleinen Flügel finanzieren und die freie Klinik als solche in ihrer ursprünglichen Idee stehen." Webber kratzte sich erneut am Kinn. „Ich werde das prüfen lassen. So lange gebe ich ihnen auch mit ihrer Entscheidung." Ohne Bailey zu Wort kommen zu lassen, drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu den Aufzügen.

Bailey sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. Leise fluchend machte sie sich auf den Weg, ihren Schützlingen beizubringen, wie man Leben rettet statt den Patienten Schaden zuzufügen.

**Merediths Haus**

Alex fiel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade herunter. „Izzie hat ... gar nicht erzählt, dass sie ... du kommen wolltest", stotterte er. Er besann sich plötzlich darauf, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Ich bin übrigens Alex", sagte er lässig. 

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Barbara Stevens zwinkerte ihm zu. „Izzie weiß nicht, dass ich komme. Ich wollte sie überraschen."

Alex lächelte dünn. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob Izzie sich über eine Überraschung dieser Art freuen würde. Was er bisher über Izzie's Vergangenheit wusste, waren die beiden im Streit auseinander gegangen. „Komm doch erst mal herein!" Alex öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ Barbara eintreten. „Izzie bringt Hannah gerade in die Schule", erklärte er. „Sie wird sicher bald wieder hier sein."

„Sehr nett", bemerkte Barbara, nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer betreten und sich umgesehen hatte. „Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, wo wir gehaust haben, als Isobel noch klein war."

Alex hörte die Ironie heraus und fragte sich, in welchen Verhältnissen Izzie's Mutter jetzt lebte. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie immer noch in einer Wohnwagensiedlung wohnen würde. Erst jetzt wurde Alex bewusst, wie wenig er über die Vergangenheit seiner Ehefrau wusste. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Wenn du einen Kaffee hast sage ich nicht nein." Sie lächelte verbindlich und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. „Schwarz bitte." Sie schlug die Beine übereinander. „Wie geht es meinem Mädchen?"

Alex ging in die Küche und kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee zurück, die er vor Barbara auf den Tisch stellte. „Gut ... es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut." Er vermied es, weiter ins Detail zu gehen. Es ging Izzie's Mutter nichts an, dass der Beginn dieser Schwangerschaft nicht ohne Komplikationen verlaufen war.

„Schön." Barbara nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und stellte sie dann wieder ab. „Kannst du mir sagen, ob es hier ein gutes Hotel gibt? Ich möchte ein paar Tage bleiben. Ich muss doch noch meine Enkeltochter kennen lernen."

„Nicht weit vom Krankenhaus gibt es ein Hotel. Wenn Izzie und ich nachher zur Arbeit fahren können wir dich mitnehmen", bot Alex sich an. Er schaute an sich herunter. Erst jetzt wurde ihm sein Aufzug bewusst. „Ich wollte eigentlich joggen gehen", sagte er und grinste schief. „Aber dafür ist es nun auch zu spät." Er wies die Treppe hinauf. „Ich dusche schnell und ziehe mich um und komme dann wieder runter, okay?"

„Nur keine Eile. Ich laufe nicht weg." Sie lachte leise, während sie ihm hinterher sah, wie er die Treppe nach oben rannte. Sie stand auf und ging zum Kamin hinüber und betrachtete die Bilder, die dort standen. Eins erregte besonders ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie nahm es hoch und betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Das ist Hannah." Izzie hatte das Haus unbemerkt betreten und sah ihre Mutter nun mit versteinerter Miene an. „Was tust du hier, Mom? Ich dachte, du hättest letztes Mal am Telefon eindeutig klar gemacht, dass du kein Interesse an meinem Leben hast."

Barbara lächelte gezwungen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so nachtragend bist." Sie breitete die Arme aus und ging auf ihre Tochter zu. „Keine Umarmung oder ein herzliches „Hallo" für deine Mutter?" fragte sie schmollend.

„Hallo ..." Izzie wich ihrer Mutter aus, bevor sie sie umarmen konnte. „Du hast letztes Mal einfach aufgelegt", stieß Izzie anklagend hervor während sie noch mehr auf Distanz ging. „Und was du über Alex und mich bzw. über unsere Ehe und das Baby gesagt hast war auch nicht besonders nett!"

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich vielleicht etwas harsch am Telefon war, aber ..."

„Harsch?" Izzie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihre Mutter mit bösem Blick an. „So nennst du das also? Du hast mich beleidigt und mir unterstellt, dass mein Mann mich sowieso eines Tages verlassen würde!" Izzie funkelte ihre Mutter wütend an. „Also heuchele jetzt bloß kein Interesse für Hannah oder das Baby!" Izzie hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihr Kreislauf mit einem Mal wieder schlapp machte. Haltsuchend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Barbara sah ängstlich zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. Sie hob den Kopf und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass Alex die Treppe hinunter kam. „Ich glaube ihr ist nicht gut", sagte sie und deutete auf Izzie, die immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und kalkigem Gesicht an der Wand lehnte, die Arme schützend um den Bauch geschlungen.

Alex reagierte sofort. Er ging zu Izzie hinüber und nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. „Kannst du zum Sofa hinübergehen?" fragte er besorgt.

Izzie nickte. Ihre Beine fühlten sich zwar wackelig an, aber mit Alex' Hilfe schaffte sie es bis zum Sofa. „Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass sie verschwindet?" flüsterte sie ihm schwach ins Ohr.

Alex sah sie einen Moment verstört an, bevor er sich an Barbara wandte, die die Szene hilf- und bewegungslos verfolgt hatte. „Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte er ruhig, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. „Izzie braucht jetzt Ruhe. Ich bestelle dir ein Taxi. Das bringt dich dann ins Hotel."

Barbara nickte mechanisch. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie aufgeregt habe. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!"

„Ja, ist schon gut", sagte Alex beschwichtigend. Er griff nach dem Telefon und bestellte ein Taxi. „Noch 5 Minuten", sagte er dann und nahm Barbara's Koffer. „Izzie wird sich bei dir melden, wenn es ihr etwas besser geht." Er öffnete für Barbara die Tür und drückte ihr den Koffer in die Hand. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss wieder rein, mich um Izzie kümmern", sagte er entschuldigend und ließ seine Schwiegermutter alleine draußen stehen und ging zurück ins Haus.

Er hörte Izzie's Schluchzen und setzte sich schnell neben sie aufs Sofa. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt während er sie in den Arm nahm und ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" 

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich an ihn klammerte und ihr tränennasses Gesicht an seine Brust drückte. 

„Okay, dann vielleicht später." Alex seufzte leise. Er nahm Izzie noch ein wenig fester in den Arm und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Tränenstrom von selber versiegen würde.

**Im Krankenhaus – Lobby**

Cristina hatte es endlich geschafft. Sie hatte den Tag überlebt, ohne ihren jungen Kollegen umzubringen. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht geschafft hätte, es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen, so würden doch Fragen aufkommen und sie wollte es nicht riskieren, diese gestellt zu bekommen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah sie, dass sie spät dran war. Mark hatte mal wieder diesen brillanten Plan, mit ihr essen gehen zu wollen. Das Wort Schnellimbiss kam ihr sofort in den Sinn, damit die restliche Zeit anders nutzbar war. Stattdessen würde es wohl in ein Restaurant gehen. Jetzt kam ihr das Wort Quickie in den Sinn. Sie hatte die Lobby fast durchquert als sie Meredith entdeckte, die einen Laptop auf ihrem Schoß hatte. Verwundert näherte sich Cristina ihr und sah dann auf den Bildschirm.

„Das ist hässlich." Stellte sie nach ein paar Sekunden fest und ließ sich neben Meredith auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„Findest du?" Meredith sah Cristina fragend an, wandte dann aber ihren Blick wieder auf das Kleid, was auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war.

„Lass mich mal die Rückenansicht sehen." Cristina rückte näher ran und wartete bis ein weiteres Bild von dem Kleid zu sehen war. Den Kopf neigend begutachtete sie die neue Ansicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Bei dem Preis? Nein, das ist nichts. Der Verschluss ist viel zu kompliziert. Wie soll er das denn aufbekommen?"

Meredith betrachtete sich das Verschlusssystem und nickte dann mit dem Kopf. „Du hast Recht. Das bekommt er so schnell nicht auf und ich habe keine Lust, dass mein Hochzeitskleid zerrissen wird." Sie klappte den Laptop zu und seufzte laut auf.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ihr beide habt doch frei." Cristina lehnte sich zurück, ihr Blick auf Meredith gerichtet, die sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr klemmte.

„Er musste unbedingt seine Mailbox abhören, als wir angekommen waren." Meredith schüttelte frustriert den Kopf weswegen die Haarsträhne wieder ins Gesicht fiel. „Wir sind hier, weil er sich einen Patienten ansehen soll." Sie rollte mit den Augen und strich sich die Strähne wieder hinter das Ohr.

Cristina beugte sich wieder etwas vor und betrachtete sich dann Merediths Gesicht. „Du hast deine Augenbrauen noch."

Meredith runzelte fragend die Stirn. Dann legte sie den Laptop neben sich und überlegte, was Cristina ihr sagen wollte. Als sie dahinter kam, entspannte sie sich wieder und schmunzelte darüber. „Ja, ich hab meine Augenbrauen noch."

„Das heißt, dass Mama Shepherd dich mochte und du deine Hochzeit mit Augenbrauen verleben darfst." Cristina lehnte sich wieder zurück, bemerkte aber, dass Meredith sich unwohl fühlte. „Mama Shepherd mag dich nicht und will die Hochzeit, sofern sie stattfindet, alleine planen."

„Nein." Meredith schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ob sie mich mag, weiß ich nicht. Derek meint ja, aber ich denke er will mich nur beruhigen. Und was die Hochzeit betrifft." Wieder entfuhr ihr ein seufzen. „Wir haben einen Termin. Sie haben uns den ersten Tag so gelöchert, dass wir einen Termin gesagt haben."

„Oh." Cristina nickte abwesend mit dem Kopf. „Also ihr habt einen Termin und sie reden dir jetzt schon in alles rein?"

Auf Merediths Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. „Sie wollten uns Tipps geben, aber Derek kam irgendwann mit der einsamen Insel und hat das so oft wiederholt, bis sie aufgegeben haben."

„Einsame Insel?" Fragte Cristina neugierig nach.

„Ja, welche 3 Dinge er auf eine einsame Insel mitnehmen würde. Mich, einen Priester und ein Boot, damit der Priester die Insel verlassen kann." Merediths Grinsen wurde immer breiter, zumal Cristina sie mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Keine Angst. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass der Priester schneller wegkommt, wenn er beim Rudern Hilfe bekommt. Deswegen nimmt er mich, den Priester und dich in einem Boot mit."

Jetzt musste auch Cristina lächeln. „Gut erzogen."

„Danke." Die beiden lehnten sich auf ihren Stühlen zurück und beobachteten eine Weile wie Angehörige und auch Angestellte das Krankenhaus betraten oder es verließen. 

Cristina seufzte neben Meredith auf. „Ihr beide habt also einen Termin."

„Wir haben einen Termin." Wiederholte Meredith mit einem breiten Lächeln. Cristina legte kurz ihre Hand auf Merediths Schulter und stand dann wortlos auf. Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken ließ sie Meredith in ihrer kleinen Hochzeitsseifenblase in der Lobby zurück. Sie konnte noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Meredith wieder den Laptop aufklappte und wusste, dass sie sich wieder irgendwelchen Hochzeitskleidern mit viel zu komplizierten Verschlüssen widmete.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark kam aus dem Waschraum heraus und ging geradewegs zur Schwesternstation. Dort ließ er sich die Krankenakte seines Patienten geben. Gewissenhaft füllte er den OP Bericht aus, auch wenn seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der Neugestaltung seiner Abteilung abdrifteten. Er hatte noch immer nichts vom Chief gehört, wollte aber auch nicht nachhaken, da er wusste, dass er dadurch die Entscheidung negativ beeinflussen könnte. Als er die Krankenakte wieder zuklappte und sie lächelnd der Schwester zurückgab, fiel sein Blick auf Derek. Etwas verwundert ihn zu sehen, ging er zu ihm hinüber.

„Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht in New York sein?" Er klopfte Derek auf die Schulter.

Derek drehte sich zu Mark herum und seufzte frustriert auf. „Wir sind eben angekommen und man hatte mich angefordert. Jetzt warte ich auf die Testresultate."

„Du hast doch frei." Stellte Mark mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Hatte." Gab Derek knapp zur Antwort und strich sich mit der hand durch sein Haar.

„Und wie war es zuhause? Bist du noch verlobt oder ist Meredith schreiend davon gelaufen.?" Mark konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Da Derek ihn aber mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedachte, räusperte er sich schnell. „Ich nehme das als ein, ihr seid glücklich verlobt und die Familie begrüßt ein neues Mitglied."

„So was in der Art." Derek schmunzelte über Marks Wortwahl. „Zumindest kann ich dir schon mal eine Aufgabe für die Hochzeit geben. Halt meine Schwestern von Meredith fern."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so schlimm waren." Mark sah wie Derek eine Augenbraue hob. „Oh. Ich werde sie fern halten."

Derek lachte daraufhin laut auf. „Danke. Du kannst auch schon mal das Datum in deinem Kalender anstreichen."

Mark runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Ich hatte damit gerechnet, ewig auf der Trauzeuge Wartebank zu sitzen." Inzwischen konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Herzlichen Dank für dein Vertrauen." Derek schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen, Mark dicht auf seinen Fersen. „Aber das penetrante Nachfragen, ob noch in diesem Jahr hat wohl geholfen, dass wir uns auf ein Datum geeinigt haben."

Mark sah ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Nervös?"

Derek schnaubte auf, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. „Das ist normal oder?" Sein Blick fiel auf Mark, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du bist der Heiratsexperte." Er ließ Derek links liegen und sah nur kurz über seine Schulter, ob er ihm folgte.

„Du hast mich zu einem gemacht." Stellte Derek fest, als er wieder neben Mark herging. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde. Aber ich wollte nur noch einmal die Fakten festhalten."

„Wann wirst du mir das je verzeihen." Mark seufzte auf. Sie kamen vor den Aufzügen zum Stehen und stellten sich wieder gegenüber.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir eine ähnliche Erfahrung verpassen." Derek lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab. „Es gäbe nur 3 Probleme dabei. Ich würde es Meredith nicht antun wollen. Dann glaube ich nicht, dass du in nächster Zukunft vor den Altar treten wirst und sollte Cristina die Frau sein, dann hätte ich viel zu viel Angst vor ihr."

„Man muss sich eben die richtige Frau aussuchen." Mark setzte sein Siegerlächeln auf.

„Das habe ich, Mark." Derek sah von der geöffneten Aufzugstür wieder zu Mark. „Deswegen streiche dir das Datum gut an, denn ich will, dass an dem Tag nichts schief läuft. Sie verdient nichts anderes als einen perfekten Hochzeitstag." Bevor die Türen sich wieder schlossen, sah Derek noch, wie Mark ihm zunickte.

Mark drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück zu der Schwesternstation. Allerdings nur, um Nancy anzurufen. Immerhin hatte er ihr versprochen zu sagen, wie Derek auf das Wochenende reagiert hat. Gleichzeitig wollte er aber auch sicherstellen, dass sich niemand daneben benahm, denn dieses Mal nahm er seine Pflichten als Trauzeuge ernst.

**Callie's Büro**

„Du hast mich angefunkt?" Lexie betrat Callie's Büro und sah ihre Vorgesetzte und Freundin neugierig an.

„Ja, setz dich!" Callie wies auf den Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Es ist etwas Privates. Deshalb wollte ich es nicht öffentlich machen." Sie öffnete ihre Schublade und zog einen einzelnen Schlüssel hervor, den sie dann vor Lexie auf den Schreibtisch legte. „Ich wollte deine Meinung zu etwas hören", sagte sie mit ernstem Gesicht.

Lexie zog die Stirn in Falten, während sie den Schlüssel anstarrte. „Sicher, um was geht es?" 

„George hat bald Geburtstag", begann Callie zögernd, " und ich war unterwegs und habe ihm ein Geschenk besorgt." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und wies auf den Schlüssel. „Denkst du, es ist zu kostspielig?"

Lexie sah ihre Freundin mit rätselhaftem Blick an, während sie nach dem Schlüssel griff und damit zu spielen begann. „Das ist das Geschenk?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun ja, nicht direkt ..." druckste Callie herum. „Es ist eher die Zutat dafür."

„Ein neues Apartment?" riet Lexie.

Callie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll er denn mit noch einem?" fragte sie empört. „Nein, du darfst weiter raten."

„Der Schlüssel zu einem Banktresor?"

Callie lachte. „Wieder falsch. Noch mal."

Lexie drehte den Schlüssel nachdenklich in ihren Händen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Einen Tipp bitte?"

„Noch einmal raten, und dann gebe ich dir einen Tipp", versprach Callie grinsend.

„Okay." Lexie tippte sich an die Stirn und tat so, als ob sie angestrengt nachdenken würde. „Ich hab's! Das ist der Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen", sagte sie dann schmunzelnd.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Callie's Gesicht. „George und ich, das ist Vergangenheit", sagte sie. „Nur weil ich mich um ihn sorge heißt das nicht, dass ich ihn zurückhaben will." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, George und ich sind nur noch gute Freunde."

Lexie's Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, was sie in dieser Situation eher befremdlich fand. Schließlich liebte George Izzie. Und kein Weg würde jemals zu ihm führen. „Bitte verrat mir, was es ist!" bettelte sie, während sie versuchte, die aufkommenden Gedanken an George zu verdrängen.

„Na schön." Callie nahm Lexie den Schlüssel aus der Hand und grinste sie schief an. "Das ist ein Autoschlüssel", erklärte sie dann.

„Wow, das nenne ich mal ein nobles Geschenk." Lexie nickte beeindruckt. „Wenn ich mich mal scheiden lassen sollte, dann will ich auch ein Auto als Abfindung bekommen." 

Callie lachte leise. „Vielleicht solltest du zuerst mal heiraten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat kein Geld derzeit. Und er braucht ein Auto, um beweglich zu sein. Und ich habe das Geld. Wieso sollte ich ihm da nicht helfen?"

„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?" Lexie zog die Stirn kraus und schüttelte über soviel Unverstand den Kopf. „Er hat dich schon während eurer Ehe betrogen, und nun macht er wieder mit Izzie herum und kriegt demnächst auch noch ein Kind mit ihr! Du bist wirklich zu gut für diese Welt, Callie! Siehst du nicht, dass er dich nur ausnutzt?"

Callie sah Lexie mit einem völlig perplexen Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Du denkst, dass Izzie's Baby von George ist?" prustete sie los. „Nein, Lexie. Da bist du im Irrtum. Izzie's Baby ist von Alex. Daran besteht gar kein Zweifel."

Lexie sah ihre Freundin mit befremdlichem Blick an. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was Callie daran so lustig fand. „Aber ich dachte, dass ..." Sie brach verwirrt ab. Hatte sie da etwas falsch verstanden? 

Callie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Oh Mann, wenn ich das George erzähle ..."

„Bitte nicht!" Lexie hatte sich schnell vorgebeugt und Callie's Arm ergriffen. „Er denkt dann vielleicht noch, dass ich ... ich ..." Sie brach erneut ab. Sie hatte Callie sagen wollen, dass George dann womöglich noch denken könnte, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass sie Callie erzählen müsste, dass sie und George sich geküsst hatten. Sie erhob sich schnell von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich muss jetzt wieder auf die Station zurück", sagte sie und lächelte schwach.

Callie wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Lexie hatte das Büro bereits verlassen. Verwirrt schaute Callie die verschlossene Tür an. Jetzt war sie auch nicht schlauer, ob es eine gute Idee war, George ein Auto zum Geschenk zu machen. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch türmte.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek lud aus dem Auto die Reisetasche aus, die er zusammen mit Meredith für das Wochenende in New York geteilt hatte. Sein Besuch im Krankenhaus wegen eines Patienten hatte länger gedauert, als er erwartet hatte, weswegen es schon spät geworden war. Er legte seinen Arm um Meredith, die von der Reise müde war, so dass er sie mehr mit sich zog und sie nicht wirklich gemeinsam nebeneinander hergingen. Im Haus angekommen, stellte er die Reisetasche ab und half Meredith aus der Jacke. Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie ins Wohnzimmer schlich und rollte mit den Augen. Er sah sich schon, wie er sie gleich nach oben tragen würde. Wortlos ging er ihr nach.

„So spät noch wach?" Begrüßte er Alex und setzte sich neben Meredith auf die Couch.

Alex schaute abwesend von seinem Buch auf, dass er vor einer Stunde angefangen hatte zu lesen. „Oh Derek ... Meredith", murmelte er. „Wie geht's?" Er wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern vertiefte sich gleich wieder in sein Buch.

„Müde." Derek sah kurz von Meredith zu Alex, doch da dieser wieder in sein Buch vertieft schien, widmete er sich seiner Verlobten, die sich etwas zu sehr an ihn kuschelte. „Meredith, vielleicht sollten wir nach oben gehen?"

„Nein, ich will nur kurz sitzen." Gab sie ihm schläfrig zur Antwort, was durch ein Gähnen bekräftigt wurde.

„Wenn du einschläfst, dann lasse ich dich auf der Couch." Warnte Derek sie mit einem Grinsen.

Meredith deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Alex. „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann ist immer noch Alex da."

Er hatte den Rest des Satzes noch mitbekommen und hob nun mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. „Danke, ich hatte das Vergnügen schon. Ich durfte Izzie heute auch schon die Treppe hinauftragen, nachdem sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war." Er klappte das Buch zu. „Also bitte, wenn es geht, dann versuch doch bitte alleine die Treppe hinaufzukommen oder bezahl mir die Bandscheiben OP!"

Derek begann zu lächeln. „Du kennst Meredith nicht. Sie nutzt mich gerne aus. Schon am ersten Ab... Au." Er hielt sich die schmerzende Rippe." Siehst du? Sie ist hellwach."

„Also ich habe wirklich versucht, geduldig zu sein." Alex stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Und ich verstehe auch, dass schwangere Frauen emotionaler sind, näher am Wasser gebaut, unter Stimmungsschwankungen leiden, ihnen schnell übel und schwindelig wird, aber alles an einem Abend zu erleben ist schon heftig." 

„Klingt, als ob du einen tollen Abend hattest." Dieses Mal sah Derek die Faust kommen und konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten, ihm einen zweiten blauen Fleck zu verpassen. „War das ganze Wochenende schon so stressig?"

„Stressig?" Meredith hob ihre Augenbraue. „Ihr könnt euch ja abends in Ruhe entspannen. Izzie ist rund um die Uhr schwanger. Ein klein wenig Verständnis wäre hier angebracht."

„In diesem Fall fing der Stress schon morgens an", sagte Alex und seufzend. „Izzie's Mutter tauchte hier überraschend auf. Und Izzie ist völlig zusammengebrochen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Aber sie verschließt sich seitdem vor mir. Dabei sehe ich doch, wie sie leidet!" Er fuhr sich stöhnend durchs Haar. „Sie blockt alles total ab, igelt sich ein, will nicht darüber reden." Er hob den Kopf und sah Meredith und Derek mit ernster Miene an. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, welche Auswirkungen dieser Stress auf das Baby hat."

„Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass du ihr Zeit geben musst. Sie wird sich dir schon anvertrauen." Derek sah zu Meredith hinüber und küsste sie sanft auf die Schläfe, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Alex um. „Wenn du sie jetzt drängst, dann zieht sie sich höchstens noch mehr zurück."

„Ja, du hast vermutlich Recht." Alex kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Sie müssten sich auf neutralem Boden treffen. Ein Ort, wo sie nicht alleine sind, sich aber auch nicht komplett aus dem Weg gehen können. Wie zum Beispiel ... eine Hochzeit." Eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. „Ich weiß, dass meine Bitte vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich ist, aber würdet ihr meine Schwiegermutter zu eurer Hochzeit einladen?"

Meredith lehnte sich seufzend an Derek an. „Alex, ich weiß nicht." Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Zwar konnte sie das Anliegen von Alex nur zu gut verstehen, aber sie fürchtete auch, dass aus einer kleinen Hochzeit schnell etwas großes werden können. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, sah sie Hilfe suchend zu Derek.

„Deine Entscheidung. Ich habe schon die eingeladen, die ich dabei haben will." Derek strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Notfalls greifen wir auf Plan B zurück und suchen uns eine einsame Insel."

Meredith entspannte sich daraufhin und sah zu Alex hinüber. „Du versprichst mir, dass wer immer auch kommt und seine Eltern, Geschwister oder Katzen dabei haben will, von dir höchstpersönlich abgewiesen wird. Ich will eine kleine Hochzeit und kein Ereignis."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe wirklich nicht vor, eure Hochzeit mit Gästen zu spammen, die ihr nicht mal kennt. Aber das ist der letzte verzweifelte Versuch, meinen Kindern die Oma zu erhalten. Wenn es nach Izzie geht, würde sie ihre Mutter gerne irgendwohin schießen, wo sie nicht mehr zurückkommen kann."

„Ich rede auch nicht von deiner Familie, sondern von den anderen. Ich will weder Cristinas Mutter einladen müssen, noch die Brüder von George. Und wenn die beiden mich angebettelt kommen, dann wirst du sie mir vom Hals halten." Meredith sah Alex eindringlich an. „Wenn du mir das verspricht, dann ist sie eingeladen. Und wehe du hältst dich nicht an die Abmachung. Dann sind Izzies Stimmungsschwankungen dein geringstes Problem."

„Okay, danke!" Alex erhob sich, ging zu Meredith hinüber und drückte sie kurz bevor er sich an Derek wandte. „Kein Wort zu Izzie, verstanden? Ich möchte eure Hochzeit gerne lebend erleben." Er zwinkerte den beiden noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer.

Meredith lehnte sich wieder seufzend an Derek an. „Hoffentlich hält sich deine Familie daran und es kommen nur die, die eingeladen sind." Sie spürte wie Derek mit dem Kopf nickte und sah ihn dann mit großen Augen an. „Trägst du mich nach oben?"

**Geht man davon aus, dass selbst der beste Plan scheitern kann, so sollte man meinen erst gar keine Pläne machen zu sollen. Doch ohne einen Plan kann man schnell auch im Abseits landen. Deswegen ist es immer wichtig, wenn man sich einen Plan B macht, wenn der erste scheitern sollte (**_**Lächelnd küsst Alex Izzie, die bereits tief schläft**_**). Dabei spielt es keine Rolle ob der Plan B einen zuerst einmal vom direkten Weg abbringt (**_**Lexie sieht verwundet zu wie George aus dem Krankenhaus stürmt**_**). Denn auch wenn man sich scheinbar weiter vom Ziel entfernt, so haben es Notfallpläne an sich, dass man voran kommt und nicht auf der Stelle tritt. Deswegen sollte man sich nicht scheuen darauf zurückzugreifen und die Sache so anpacken (**_**Derek wirft Meredith über die Schulter und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer**_**) wie sie vor einem liegt und am Ende erreicht man trotz Verspätung sein Ziel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**5.08 – Take It All Away**

__

Take It All Away

So much beauty in life  
Shining on the outside  
Empty on the inside  
I get lost sometimes  
Blinded by the flashing lights  
Distractions always in my eyes

So i'm following the sound, the sound of my heart  
Beating

[chorus  
You can take it all away  
I don't need it  
Underneath, i'll still be the same  
You can take it all away  
I don't need it, it's not me  
You can take it all, take it all away  
I'll still be the same

Are you hiding still?  
Don't you want to love yourself?  
Don't you know that someone will?  
Time can turn it around  
Leave it all that's dribbled down  
That's the only way to find it out

Are you following the sound, the sound of your heart?  
_Beating_

[chorus

Coming in with nothing, leaving with the same  
It's all inside  
Coming in with nothing, the only thing that saves  
Is here inside

**Es gehört nicht zu den großen Geheimnissen des Lebens, dass man erst einmal sich selber respektieren und akzeptieren muss, bevor ein anderer es einem gleich machen kann. Aber auch wenn es offensichtlich ist, so machen wir gerade diese eigentlich einfache Sache zu einer Lebensaufgabe. Denn schon kleine Einflüsse von außen können einen daran hindern, sich selber in einem positiven Licht zu sehen (**_**Meredith sitzt an einem Tisch und schreibt ein paar Namen auf eine Liste. Den Namen „Thatcher Grey" strich sie immer wieder aus, um ihn dann neu aufzuschreiben**_**). Dabei lassen wir viel zu oft andere entscheiden, ob wir ein gutes oder schlechtes Leben führen (**_**Izzies Mom steht auf und betrachtet sich ein paar Bilder von einem kleinen Mädchen mit blonden Haaren**_**). Oftmals werden wir deswegen auch in unseren Handlungen gehemmt, weil wir viel zu sehr darauf achten, was die anderen sagen könnten (**_**Lexie sieht George und dreht sich schnell weg, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht gesehen hat**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus - A/I Schlafzimmer**

Izzie wurde unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als sie Alex' Lippen in ihrem Nacken spürte. Sich gähnend und räkelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn verschlafen an. „Guten Morgen!" Sie rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Hm, diese Behandlung lasse ich mir gerne gefallen", murmelte er, während er einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie enger an sich zog.

„Geht leider nicht." Sie schob ihn sanft von sich und setzte sich auf. „Ich habe heute Frühschicht, und ..." Schwindel überkam sie und ein flaues Gefühl stieg in ihrem Magen hoch. „Gott, hört das denn niemals auf!" Sie begann tief ein und auszuatmen.

Alex setzte sich auf und hielt sie fest. „Wann ist der nächste Vorsorgetermin?" erkundigte er sich mit ernstem Gesicht.

„In einer Woche erst." Izzie spürte, wie der Schwindel langsam nachließ.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du dich vorher noch einmal untersuchen lässt." Er sah sie mit besorgter Miene an. „Das geht jetzt schon seit über einer Woche so. Normalerweise sollten die Übelkeit und die Kreislaufprobleme langsam besser werden. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es immer schlimmer wird."

„Das liegt an meiner Mutter." Izzie stand langsam auf und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel. 

„Was?" Alex sah Izzie verwirrt an. „Was hat deine Mutter damit zu tun?"

„An dem Tag, als sie auftauchte, begann das ganze." Sie ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank und nahm ein paar frische Sachen heraus. „Sie hat eine negative Ausstrahlung."

Alex hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. Er glaubte nicht an so ein Zeug wie Aberglauben und Vorhersehung. Aber Izzie war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihre Mutter böses Karma bedeutete. „Sie fliegt morgen nach Hause. Wenn es dir ab morgen dann schlagartig besser gehen sollte, glaube ich dir", meinte er schmunzelnd.

„Lach nicht darüber!" Izzie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Mein Vater hat es auch gespürt und sich dann von ihr getrennt."

„Er hat sich von ihr getrennt, weil sie sich auseinander gelebt haben." Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Du interpretierst einfach zuviel hinein. Und dass dir übel ist, ist ein Symptom der Schwangerschaft und hat nichts mit Aberglauben zu tun."

„Ich kann da heute Abend nicht hingehen!" platzte es plötzlich aus Izzie heraus.

Alex schob die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. „Ah, daher weht der Wind also." Er zog die Stirn in Falten. „Es ist ihr letzter Tag hier, Iz. Und das Restaurant ist neutraler Boden. Außerdem freut sich Hannah darauf, mit ihrer Großmutter essen zu gehen."

„Du hast mir das eingebrockt!" Izzie bohrte ihm anklagend den Finger in die Brust. „Ich habe dir vor 10 Tagen schon gesagt, dass ich sie nicht wieder sehen möchte. Wieso hast du sie zum Essen eingeladen?"

Alex fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist .. sie bleibt deine Mutter!" sagte er eindringlich. „Wieso kannst du dich nicht ein bisschen bemühen, nett zu ihr zu sein? Sie bemüht sich ja schließlich auch."

„Hat sie dich also auch eingewickelt?" Izzie hatte die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Eine Verschwörung also!"

„Iz ..." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Komm mir nicht so, Alex! Ich lasse mich nicht so schnell einwickeln." Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist!" stieß sie hervor. „Du musstest nicht das durchmachen, was ich durchgemacht habe!"

„Woher soll ich wissen, was du durchgemacht hast? Du redest ja nicht mit mir darüber!" Seine Miene hatte sie verdüstert. Er ging zum Schrank hinüber und zerrte wütend ein paar Sachen heraus. „Und nun entschuldige mich! Ich muss mich fertig anziehen, weil ich Hannah versprochen habe, mit ihr in ein Perückengeschäft zu gehen." Er sah Izzie fest in die Augen. „Sie will nämlich heute Abend nett aussehen, wenn sie ihre Großmutter trifft."

Izzie ließ sich kraftlos aufs Bett sinken, nachdem Alex das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte. Sie hasste es, mit ihm zu streiten. Sie wusste, wieso er so sehr darauf drängte, dass sie sich mit ihrer Mutter versöhnte. Seine eigene Mutter war erst kürzlich gestorben, und Barbara war die einzige Blutsverwandte, die Hannah außer ihr noch hatte. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank hinüber. Sie hoffte, dass sie für den Abend im Restaurant ein Kleid finden würde, dass ihr noch passte. In zwei Wochen fing bereits der 5. Schwangerschaftsmonat an, und mittlerweile zeichnete sich schon sichtbar ein kleiner Babybauch unter ihrer Kleidung ab. Sie nahm ein Kleid vom Bügel, dass nicht ganz so eng tailliert war. Es war türkisfarben, knielang und hatte einen langen Reißverschluss im Rücken. Für den einen Abend würde es schon gehen. Sie würde dieses Opfer bringen - für Alex und für Hannah. Seufzend stand sie auf und nahm ihre Anziehsachen und ging hinüber ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith brütete jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit über ein paar CT Bildern. Sie konnte spüren, dass etwas da sein musste, aber die Bilder erschienen einen Normalbefund zu ergeben. Ohnehin bestand ihre Hauptaufgabe derzeit darin, Bilder zu begutachten. So langsam konnte sie sich selber verfluchen, dass sie den Hochzeitstermin so früh gewählt hatte. Aber das konnte jetzt nicht mehr geändert werden, da Dereks Familie schon bescheid wusste und sie mit Sicherheit nicht so erfreut darüber wären, wenn sie den Termin jetzt noch ändern würde. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Mit der Maus klickte sie wieder das erste CT Bild an. Kaum flackerte es auf, verdrängte sie die Hochzeit wieder, denn neben den Vorbereitungen, hatte sie auch noch einen Job zu bewältigen. Sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und hoffte, dass man sie nicht durch ein belangloses Gespräch ablenken würde.

„Hier steckst du." Derek küsste Meredith auf den Kopf, bevor er sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl setzte. „Was machst du"

„Ich sehe mir Urlaubsfotos an." Meredith versuchte gar nicht den sarkastischen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.

Derek sah sie zunächst verwundert an, dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Versprich mir, dass wir nie wieder dahin fahren. Ist mir zu trübselig gewesen."

Daraufhin musste auch Meredith grinsen. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass sie Derek ansehen konnte. „Was schlägst du als Urlaubsziel vor?"

Derek schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du wirst bald erfahren wo wir die Flitterwochen verbringen werden." Er zog Merediths Stuhl näher an seinen heran, so dass er sich nicht zu weit nach vorne beugen musste, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen.

Meredith seufzte traurig auf als sie ihren Kopf gegen den von Derek lehnte, der seinen auf ihrer Schulter ruhen ließ während seine Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen waren. „Ich habe mir heute Morgen über den Einladungstext Gedanken gemacht." Brach Meredith schließlich die Stille.

„Ich bin schon gespannt darauf es zu lesen." Murmelte Derek leise. Schon seit einer Weile versuchte er Merediths OP Hose zu öffnen, doch sie konnte sich zu seinem Leidwesen gut gegen ihn wehren. Schließlich gab er seine Bemühungen auf und holte tief Luft. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Vater oder deiner Familie allgemein. Du hast bis jetzt nie ein Wort über sie verloren."

Merediths Muskeln spannten sich bei dem Gedanken an. „Was soll mit denen sein?" Fragte sie zögerlich nach.

„Sollen sie zur Hochzeit kommen? Immerhin sind sie deine Familie." Derek hatte leicht den Kopf gedreht, um sie anzusehen, doch Meredith war bereits vom Stuhl aufgesprungen. Da er es nicht hatte kommen sehen, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, sie irgendwie festzuhalten und beobachtete nun, wie sie nervös durch den kleinen Raum ging.

„Warum sollte ich ihn einladen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich irgendwann einmal bemüht hat. War er dabei als ich die Highschool absolviert habe? Oder das College? Wie viele Geburtstage war er nicht da?" Sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Nur mühsam konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten. „Er hat sich nie für mich interessiert und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er mir meine Hochzeit ruiniert."

„Meredith." Derek war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und versuchte Meredith irgendwie zu greifen zu bekommen, doch sie wehrte sich gegen seine Annäherungsversuche vehement. „Beruhige dich erst einmal."

„Beruhigen? Du hast es doch wieder hervorkramen müssen." Sie deutete frustriert mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust.

„Ich habe lediglich nachgefragt, ob du ihn einladen willst." Verteidigte sich Derek. Erneut scheiterte ein Versuch, sie an sich zu ziehen.

Meredith schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich kenne dich. Gleich versuchst du mir einzureden, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich ihn einlade."

„Nein, das würde ich nicht machen." Geschlagen lehnte sich Derek gegen die Wand.

Meredith schnaubte auf. „Doch das würdest du."

„Leg mir keine Wörter oder Absichten in den Mund." Konterte Derek mit fester Stimme, was Meredith zusammenzucken ließ. Erstaunt sah sie in seine Richtung.

„Das mache ich auch gar nicht." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihren Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

Die beiden schwiegen sich einige Augenblicke an. Als Derek es nicht mehr aushielt, ging er einen Schritt auf Meredith zu, die jedoch schnell die Hand gehoben hatte, um ihn zu stoppen. „Meredith, können wir jetzt in aller Ruhe darüber reden?"

„Ich kann nicht." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Hand weiterhin ausgestreckt, damit Derek ihr nicht zu Nahe kommen sollte.

„In Ordnung." Derek bog zur Tür ab und öffnete sie langsam. „Wenn du soweit bist, dass wir das klären können, dann funk mich an." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von Meredith, die nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Kopf nickte. Nur widerwillig verließ Derek den Raum.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, ließ sich Meredith auf einem Stuhl nieder. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie Derek nicht so harsch hätte anfahren sollen, aber sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht kontrollieren, wenn es um ihren Vater ging. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Bildschirm zu, doch jetzt fiel es ihr noch schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete fiel ihr Blick auf das Telefon und die erste Nummer die ihr in den Sinn kam, war die von Dereks Pager.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark kam aus einem Patientenzimmer heraus. Im Schlepptau hatte er eine Assistenzärztin aus dem ersten Jahr, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen schien. Was besonders dann schmerzhaft wurde, wenn Mark plötzlich seine Richtung wechselte und dann unsanft mit ihr zusammenstieß. Leicht genervt und wieder daran erinnert, warum er nur ungern mit solchen Ärzten zusammenarbeitete erreichte er die Schwesternstation. Er lächelte der älteren Schwester zu, die ihn etwas mitleidig ansah, da sie Mark inklusive Anhang schon den ganzen Morgen beobachtete. Ohne eine Anfrage zu erhalten, händigte sie ihm das richtige Krankenblatt aus. Dankbar nahm Mark es entgegen und las kurz über die Laborergebnisse hinweg.

„Dr. Hampton…" Fing Mark an.

„Mia." Warf die junge Ärztin ein und lächelte Mark dabei an.

„Richtig." Mark nickte ihr kurz zu. „Dr. Hampton, würden sie bitte Blut abnehmen, ich will neue Eiweißwerte. Machen sie aber gleich ein großes Blutbild, damit wir alle Ergebnisse neu haben." Er händigte ihr das Krankenblatt aus, was sie etwas enttäuscht entgegennahm. Dann sich aber schnell an die Arbeit machte, um es ihrem Boss recht zu machen.

„Du hast ja einen Fan. Oder ein Cheerleader." Cristina hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und kam mit gehobener Augenbraue auf ihn zu.

„Kein Ton. Ich plage mich schon den ganzen Tag mit ihr ab." Mark schloss kurz die Augen. „Und wie läuft dein Tag so?"

„Zumindest läuft mir kein Cheerleader hinterher." Cristina grinste ihn schief an. „Aber sonst ist er eher ruhig. Keine OP, kein Notfall." Sie stockte kurz. „Im Prinzip ist es langweilig."

„Man sollte auch solche Tage genießen können, da sie eher selten sind." Er füllte eine weitere Krankenakte aus, die er nach Abschluss der Krankenschwester wieder überreichte. „Sollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Ich hätte ein paar Minuten Zeit."

„Können wir das in der Galerie machen? Shepherd hat was interessantes auf dem Tisch liegen." Cristina wippte leicht vor Freude, während ihr Grinsen breiter wurde. „Wobei der Hauptgrund eigentlich eher der ist, ob Meredith dabei ist oder nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Mark deutete auf die Aufzüge hin und sie setzten sich gemeinsam in Bewegung.

„Die beiden müssen gestritten haben. Zumindest tönen das mehrere Schwestern." Cristina rollte mit den Augen. „Meredith versteckt sich und ihr zukünftiger schmollt. Oder Meredith macht beides. Keine Ahnung, ich hab sie nicht gefunden. Deswegen will ich ja in die Galerie gehen."

Mark hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. „Cristina, ich weiß nicht so recht." Er seufzte leise auf. „Außerdem wollte ich noch Dr. Bailey suchen, ob sie sich endlich entschieden hat."

„Wegen der Abteilung?" Fragte Cristina nach, nachdem sie den Knopf gedrückt hatte, um den Aufzug zu rufen.

„Ja. Ich warte schon seit längerer Zeit auf ihre Entscheidung und ich will so langsam wissen, wo ich dran bin." Er kratzte sich am Kopf und sah dann zu Cristina. „Du kannst mir ja bescheid geben, ob ich Derek in den Hintern treten soll."

„Das heißt, dass du nicht mitkommst?" Cristina sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Vielleicht komme ich nach. Wobei das auch davon abhängt, wie Baileys Entscheidung ausgefallen ist." Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Cristina hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Du hängst dich da ein klein wenig zu sehr rein." Sie hatte ihre freie Hand in die Seite gestemmt und sah Mark eindringlich an.

Mark runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Am Anfang erfordert es immer Einsatz. Sobald alles steht wird es weniger Arbeit werden."

„Hoffentlich." Sie ließ seinen Arm los, da inzwischen der Aufzug angekommen war und sich die Türen geöffnet hatten. „Bis später dann." Rief sie ihm noch zu bevor sich die Türen wieder geschlossen hatten.

Mark stand noch für ein paar Sekunden vor dem Aufzug, dann ging er zurück zur Schwesternstation. Erschöpft atmete er tief durch. Als er dann auch noch seine Assistenzärztin um die Ecke kommen sah, wünschte er sich den Feierabend mehr denn je herbei.

**Im Perückenshop außerhalb von Seattle**

Alex war mit seinen Gedanken noch bei seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Izzie, als er seinen Wagen vor dem Perückenshop etwas außerhalb von Seattle parkte. Als er und Hannah das Geschäft betraten, wurden sie gleich von einer freundlichen Verkäuferin in einem eleganten Kostüm angesprochen.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte die Verkäuferin und lächelte Hannah zu.

„Meine Tochter möchte sich einmal ihre Perückenkollektion ansehen", erwiderte Alex. Er sah Hannah fragend an. „Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch?"

Hannah war so fasziniert von der Vielfalt der verschiedenen Perücken, die überall verteilt im Laden herumstanden, dass sie völlig abgelenkt war und Alex' Frage nicht wahrnahm.

„Wie ist denn deine natürliche Haarfarbe?" sprach nun die Verkäuferin Hannah an.

„Hannah, Schatz, die Dame hat dich etwas gefragt." Alex stupste sie vorsichtig an, als sie immer noch nicht reagierte.

Hannah schaute erschrocken hoch. „Wie? Ach so ..." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Rot", sagte sie dann schließlich, während sie ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen ließ. 

„Na schön, dann schauen wir uns doch gleich mal die verschiedenen Modelle an. Wenn sie mir bitte hier rüber folgen würden", sagte die Verkäuferin und deutete auf einen Schrank in der hintersten Ecke des Ladens.

Alex sah Hannah irritiert an. „Wieso hast du gesagt, dass du rothaarig bist?" fragte er leise. „Als ich dich damals das erste Mal im Krankenhaus gesehen habe, waren deine Haare hellblond."

„Aber das ist langweilig." Hannah zog sich ihr Kopftuch mit einem Ruck vom Kopf. „Ich möchte außerdem mal was anderes probieren. Sollte es mir nicht gefallen, kann ich ja immer noch wechseln." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann der Verkäuferin hinterher. 

Alex verdrehte die Augen, während er ihr langsam folgte. Rot war sicher nicht die Haarfarbe für einen Teenager. Er war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass Izzie wenig begeistert darüber sein würde. Aber er hatte auch Hannah's Hartnäckigkeit zu spüren bekommen. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wollte sie es um jeden Preis durchdrücken.

„An welche Haarlänge hattest du gedacht?" Die Verkäuferin sah Hannah neugierig an.

„Lang." Hannah zeigte mit der Handkante die gewünschte Haarlänge.

Die Verkäuferin nickte und holte eine der Perücken aus dem Schrank und stellte sie vor Hannah auf den Verkaufstresen. „Wie wäre es damit? Die Haarlänge entspricht in etwa deinen Vorgaben, und das Rot ist nicht zu kräftig sondern geht ein wenig ins Kastanienfarbene über. Wird übrigens sehr gerne gekauft." Sie nahm die Perücke und stülpte sie über Hannah's kahlen Kopf. „Dort drüben ist ein Spiegel. Magst du dich mal anschauen?" 

Hannah ging zum Spiegel und begutachtete kritisch ihre neue Haarpracht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ja, die ist schön. Die nehmen wir!" Sie drehte sich zu Alex herum, der die neue Perücke ebenso kritisch betrachtete. „Darf ich sie haben? Bitte!" bettelte sie.

„Ich finde, sie macht dich ein wenig blass", bemerkte Alex mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nun, Rothaarige sind in der Regel eher dünnhäutiger und blasser von Natur aus. Ich finde, der Teint ihrer Tochter harmoniert ganz wundervoll mit diesem Farbton", mischte sich nun die Verkäuferin ein.

Alex seufzte innerlich. Normalerweise waren es reine Floskeln, die die Verkäufer herunterpredigten, um ihre Waren schneller an den Mann oder die Frau zu bringen. Doch in diesem Fall musste er ihr zustimmen. Hannah's porzeallanartige Haut und die großen dunklen Augen kamen durch die langen, kastanienroten Haare noch besser zur Geltung. Sie sah Izzie erschreckend ähnlich – nur das sie jetzt rote Haare hatte. „Na schön", gab er nach, als er Hannah's leuchtende Augen sah. „Deine Mutter wird nicht begeistert darüber sein, aber ich kaufe sie dir."

„Oh danke!" Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang Hannah ihre Arme um Alex und drückte ihn fest.

„Schon gut." Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und wandte sich dann an die Verkäuferin. „Wir nehmen sie." Er sah lächelnd zu Hannah hinüber, die sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte. „Und ich glaube, sie brauchen sie nicht einzupacken. Sie behält sie gleich auf."

Die Verkäuferin lächelte, während sie Alex die Rechnung über den Tresen schob und dann dankend das Geld in Empfang nahm.

„Können wir dann gehen?" wandte Alex sich an Hannah.

Sie besah sich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel und ging dann zu Alex hinüber. Er nahm ihren Arm, und gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Bailey stand an der Tür der freien Klinik und sah auf die wartenden Patienten. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich viel Gedanken darum gemacht, welche Auswirkungen eine Spezifizierung haben könnte. Sie hatte die pro und contra immer wieder gegeneinander aufgewogen. Jetzt war es Zeit die Entscheidung zu treffen oder besser gesagt, die Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Da der Chief ihr am Morgen freie Hand gegeben hatte, musste sie nichts mehr mit ihm absprechen. Deswegen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Mark Sloan. Sie nutzte noch einmal die Stille des Aufzugs, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Kaum hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, erspähte sie auch schon Mark an der Schwesternstation. Tief durchatmend ging sie zu ihm.

„Dr. Bailey, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre ihres Besuchs?" Begrüßte Mark sie mit einem Lächeln.

„ich denke, dass sie das wissen." Bailey sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

Marks Lächeln wich einem ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck. „Das trifft sich gut, da ich sie ohnehin aufsuchen wollte." Er deutete in Richtung seines Büros und Bailey nickte ihm zu. Schweigend gingen sie den Flur entlang. Als sie den Raum erreicht hatten deutete Mark auf einen Stuhl, den Bailey dankend annahm.

„Ich denke, dass ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden sollte." Fing Bailey an. „Die Sache ist die, dass ich erhebliche Bedenken habe, was aus der freien Klinik werden könnte, wenn ihre Idee ausgenutzt wird." Mark wollte etwas sagen, doch Bailey hob ihre Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Ich will keine Schönheitsfarm leiten, sondern noch immer eine freie Klinik, die von denen genutzt werden soll, die so eine Einrichtung nötig haben."

„Und daran soll sich auch nichts ändern." Warf Mark verteidigend ein. „Immerhin habe ich deswegen die freie Klinik als idealen Ort gewählt."

„Ich stelle Bedingungen, Dr. Sloan." Sagte Bailey nach einer Weile.

Mark runzelte die Stirn. „Heißt das, dass sie ihre Zustimmung geben?" Als Bailey nickte, leuchteten Marks Augen.

„Freuen sie sich nicht zu früh. Ich werde ihnen nämlich nur Sprechzeiten gewähren. Damit will ich sicher stellen, dass nicht plötzlich 17jährige Mädchen wegen einer Brustvergrößerung auftauchen. Es wird klar definiert, dass nur Nachsorgeuntersuchungen von Brandverletzungen in der freien Klinik stattfinden werden." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, doch Mark nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, weswegen Bailey wieder Luft holte. „Sollte das ganze entgleisen, dann wird diese Vereinbarung nichtig."

„Das unterschreibe ich ihnen sogar." Grinste Mark glücklich. „Mir liegt nämlich viel daran, dass diese Nachsorgeuntersuchungen in so einem Rahmen durchgeführt werden können." Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Nachsorge Jahre dauern kann, da bietet diese Form der Patientenbetreuung einfach die besseren Heilungsaussichten."

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich zugestimmt habe, Dr. Sloan." Bailey seufzte leise. „Allerdings werden sie das alleine leiten. Ich werde mich weiterhin nur um die ursprüngliche Form der freien Klinik kümmern. Wenn sie Ärzte für die Untersuchungen brauchen, dann nehmen sie Ärzte aus ihrer Abteilung. Meine Assistenzärzte sind tabu."

„Aushilfsweise?" Fragte Mark mit einem schiefen Grinsen nach, doch Baileys ernster Blick ließ ihn verstummen und wischte das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht. „Entschuldigung und selbstverständlich stelle ich die Mitarbeiter."

„Das gleiche gilt für das Budget. Wenn sie es überschreiten, dann werden sie dafür aufkommen." Bailey wartete sein Nicken ab. „Ich will auch keine Forderungen von ihnen hören." Wieder nickte Mark. „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind. Die Schwestern sind tabu." Mark sah sie geschockt an, doch nachdem Bailey die Augenbraue hob, nickte er erneut. „Gut, den Rest können wir besprechen, wenn sie alles soweit eingerichtet haben."

„Da gibt es mehr Regeln?" Mark sah sie geschockt an, doch Baileys Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Die ich auch alle befolgen werde." Bekräftige Mark mit einem Lächeln.

„Dann hätten wir das wichtigste geklärt." Bailey stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und Mark ging auf sie zu um ihr die Hand zu reichen, die Bailey auch sofort annahm. „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Danke für ihre Zustimmung." Aus Marks Stimme konnte man seine ehrliche Erleichterung heraushören, weswegen Bailey ihm zunickte bevor sie das Büro verließ. Mark lehnte sich kurz gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Dann holte er die Liste heraus, auf der stand, was alles zu machen war.

**Bei den Aufzügen**

George hatte den ganzen Tag vergeblich versucht, Lexie alleine zu erwischen. Doch ständig hatten Leute um ihn herum gestanden und ihm zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Doch was er ihr zu sagen hatte wollte er unter vier Augen machen. Und da sich Lexie in den letzten Tagen nicht ganz so abweisend ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte, hatte er Mut für einen Neuanfang gefasst. Er erwischte sie, als sie mit einem Stapel Akten aus einem der Behandlungsräume kam und gedankenverloren in Richtung der Aufzüge ging.

„Hey Lexie!" sprach er sie an.

Lexie war so in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie George's Näherkommen nicht bemerkt hatte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, und der Stapel Akten glitt aus ihren Händen. „Oh ... George ... Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen." Sie bückte sich und beeilte sich, die Akten wieder aufzuheben.

„Lass mich dir helfen." Er hatte sich ebenfalls gebückt und half ihr.

Als sie gleichzeitig nach einer Akte griffen, sahen beide kurz hoch und lächelten sich an.

„Danke", sagte Lexie leise. Seine Nähe brachte sie immer noch durcheinander. Und obwohl sie sich die letzten Tage um Distanz bemüht hatte, war er ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. „Ach ja ... übrigens ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" fügte sie schnell hinzu. Sie spürte, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg, als George sie ansah.

Er atmete tief durch. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er, bevor ihn der Mut verlassen würde. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest", stieß er dann hervor.

Lexie spürte, wie sich ihr Pulsschlag beschleunigte. „Heute?" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Wann du willst." George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin jetzt motorisiert", sagte er voller Stolz. „Wir können hinfahren wo du möchtest."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Lexie's Gesicht. „Dann hat Callie dir ihr Geschenk also schon gegeben?"

George nickte. „Ich habe sie zwar für verrückt erklärt, aber sie bestand darauf." Er grinste breit. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie mir dafür die nächsten 20 Jahre nichts mehr schenken muss." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Du hast von dem Auto gewusst?"

Lexie nickte. „Callie hat es mir erzählt." Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Ich habe leider kein Geschenk für dich."

„Geh mit mir aus! Das ist mir Geschenk genug." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob ihr Kinn sanft an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Bitte!"

Lexie schluckte. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie fast seinen Atem spüren konnte, und sein Blick hatte etwas Hypnotisches. „Ja ... okay..." stotterte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und erwartete seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Doch zu ihrer größten Überraschung zog er sich zurück. Ein wenig enttäuscht öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder.

George lächelte sie an. „Du bestimmst Ort und Zeitpunkt. Ich werde bereit sein."

Lexie nickte beklommen, während sie ihre Akten fester an sich drückte. Hatte sie wirklich gerade einem Date mit George zugestimmt? Sie sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er sich umdrehte und in die andere Richtung davon ging.

**Im Restaurant**

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal ganz herzlich für die Einladung bedanken", sagte Barbara lächelnd zu ihren Gastgebern, während sie auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm, den Alex ihr zurechtgerückt hatte. 

„Nun, es ist dein letzter Abend hier. Und wir dachten, dass es schön wäre, ihn gemeinsam zu verbringen", sagte Alex und warf schnell einen Blick zu Izzie hinüber, die blass und ernst auf ihrem Stuhl saß und ihre Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hatte.

„Du fährst schon wieder?" Hannah hob den Kopf und sah ihre Großmutter traurig an. „Aber ich wollte dir doch noch meine neue Schule zeigen." Sie griff nach einer kastanienroten Strähne ihrer neuen Perückenhaare und zwirbelte sie zwischen ihren Fingern.

Barbara rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ja, leider. Ich muss zurück, weil ich wieder arbeiten muss. Aber vielleicht darfst du mich ja mal besuchen?" Sie sah unsicher zu Alex hinüber.

„Aber natürlich." Er legte seine Hand auf Hannah's Arm. „Wenn Hannah es möchte, lässt sich da bestimmt was einrichten." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. 

„Wirklich?" Hannah's Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Natürlich will ich! Wann?" Sie trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum.

Alex lachte leise, doch als er Izzie's abweisende Miene sah, wurde er sofort wieder ernst. „Nun, wir werden sehen." Er räusperte sich. „Das müssen wir ja nicht sofort besprechen." Er winkte den Ober heran. „Wir hätten gerne die Speisekarte", sagte er freundlich.

Nachdem sie das Essen geordert hatten und der Ober ihnen vorab die gewünschten Getränke auf den Tisch gestellt hatten, nahm Barbara den Faden wieder auf. „Die neue Haarfarbe steht dir wirklich gut", wandte sie sich lächelnd an Hannah.

„Findest du?" Hannah wies grinsend zu Alex hinüber. „Alex mag sie auch." Sie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Rothaarige sind geheimnisvoll, undurchschaubar und sinnlich", sagte sie während sie wieder an ihrer Perücke herumzupfte.

Barbara hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen, während sie ihrem Schwiegersohn über den Tisch hinweg einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

Alex hatte Mühe den Schluck Mineralwasser, den er gerade aus seinem Glas genommen hatte, nicht über den ganzen Tisch zu prusten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Izzie aufstand und schnell Richtung Waschraum ging.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz!" Er stand auf und rannte hinter ihr her. Kurz bevor sie in die Damentoilette einbiegen konnte, holte er sie ein und ergriff ihren Arm. Sanft aber entschlossen drückte er sie gegen die Tür. „Ich schwöre, dass ich das niemals gesagt habe! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie das her hat."

„Ist schon ein komischer Zufall, findest du nicht?" giftete Izzie, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Alle deine Verflossenen hatten auch rote Haare." Sie lachte sarkastisch auf.

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!" wiederholte Alex noch einmal. „Hannah hat die Farbe ganz alleine ausgesucht."

„Und du hast sie auch noch darin bestärkt!"

„Komm schon, Iz! Sag, was los ist! Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund, wieso du so angepisst bist. Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so komisch."

„Du willst wissen, was los ist?" Mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich bin es leid, dass jeder über mein Leben bestimmt!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. „Du lädst hinter meinem Rücken meine Mutter zum Essen ein, dann gehst du einfach los und kaufst Hannah eine Perücke, und dann entscheidest du so nebenbei auch noch, dass sie jederzeit zu ihrer Oma kann! Und das alles, ohne mich vorher zu fragen oder gar zu informieren!"

„Einer muss ja die Entscheidung treffen, wenn du nicht dazu fähig bist!" hielt er ihr entgegen.

Izzie nickte mechanisch. „Ja, genau das sagte mir meine Mutter vor 13 Jahren auch." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Alex mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich wollte mein Baby behalten. Ich wäre nie fähig gewesen, es freiwillig abzugeben. Aber sie hat mich gezwungen und unter Druck gesetzt, mir angedroht, dass sie mich in ein Heim stecken würde, wenn ich mein Kind nicht freiwillig abgebe." Tränen strömten nun über Izzie's Wangen, doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. „Und nun spielt sie vor allen die liebende Großmutter! Dabei wäre es ihr am liebsten gewesen, wenn ich mein Baby gleich abgetrieben hätte!"

Alex' Magen krampfte sich zusammen, während er Izzie zuhörte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie quälend die Erinnerung für sie sein musste und wie schmerzhaft, ihre Mutter mit dem Wissen um Vergangenes, wieder zu sehen. Wortlos nahm er sie in den Arm, während er selber mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung ..." stammelte er betroffen. „Es tut mir so leid!"

„Ich möchte nach Hause." Müde und erschöpft lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Alex nickte, während er sie sanft von sich schob. „Ich sage Hannah Bescheid, und dann fahren wir."

Izzie nickte. Sie ging in den Waschraum, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das kalte Wasser über ihre Unterarme laufen.

Alex ging den Gang zurück, betrat das Restaurant und ging auf Hannah und Barbara mit ernstem Gesicht zu. „Izzie geht es nicht gut", sagte er knapp. „Wir werden nach Hause fahren."

„Ich hoffe doch, es ist nichts mit dem Baby?" erkundigte sich Barbara besorgt. 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Aber sie wird sich dann morgen vorsorglich im Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen." Er wandte sich an Hannah. „Kommst du dann? Ich werde dem Ober noch Bescheid sagen, dass er unsere Bestellung stornieren soll und dann können wir fahren."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Barbara sah ihn mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Alex lag auf der Zunge, dass sie schon genug angerichtet hatte, aber er schluckte den Satz hinunter. „Ich bringe Izzie und Hannah nach Hause. Ich denke, Meredith oder Derek werden dann auch dort sein und können sich um sie kümmern. Ich werde dich danach ins Hotel bringen."

Barbara nickte. Sie sah überrascht hoch, als sich eine kleine schmale Hand in ihre legte. Sie lächelte Hannah zu und drückte liebevoll ihre Hand.

Alex sah die Geste und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hannah liebte ihre Großmutter – das war offensichtlich. Und egal, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, er glaubte auch so etwas wie Sympathie für ihre Enkeltochter in Barbara's Verhalten erkennen zu können. Es würde nicht einfach sein, Izzie davon zu überzeugen, dass sich ihre Mutter geändert hatte. Er ging zum Ober und erklärte ihm die Situation, bevor er weiter zum Waschraum hinüber ging.

„Ich habe alles geklärt. Wir können dann fahren. Bist du bereit?" wandte er sich an Izzie.

Sie nickte. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als sie zu den anderen zurückging. Gemeinsam verließen dann alle das Restaurant und gingen zum Auto hinüber.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek öffnete seufzend die Haustür. Er hatte nicht geplant so spät nach Hause zu kommen. Leide schloss er die Haustür hinter sich zu, weil er keinen wecken wollte. Als er unter der Küchentür Licht kommen sah, keimte in ihm die Hoffnung auf, dass Meredith noch war. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn als er tatsächlich Meredith erblickte. Sie war bereits für die Nacht zurecht gemacht, was er unter anderem daran erkannte, weil sie eines seiner Shirts anhatte. Für einen Moment beobachtete er sie, wie sie sich für ihr Müsli eine Banane klein schnitt. Da sie in Gedanken schien, trat er vorsichtig an sie heran, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

„Hey." Sanft küsste er sie auf den Kopf. Unsicher, da er nicht wusste ob sie ihn wegstoßen würde, legte er seine Arme um ihren Bauch. Da sie nicht zuckte, atmete er auf und zog sie näher zu sich.

Auf Merediths Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab als sie sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so mutig bist." Daraufhin drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie fragend an. „Immerhin halte ich ein Messer in der Hand."

„Das zeigt nur, wie sehr ich dir vertraue." Er küsste sie auf die Wange und legte danach seinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Schulter. „Meredith, wegen heute Morgen. Ich werde dir mit Sicherheit nicht vorschreiben, wen du einladen sollst. Vor allem nicht wenn es um deinen Vater geht."

„Ich weiß." Meredith ließ seufzend das Messer fallen. Für einen Moment ging ihr Blick ins Leere. Erst als sie spürte, wie Derek sie noch fester an sich drückte, kam sie langsam wieder zurück. Sie nahm eine der Bananenscheiben und hielt sie Derek vor. Grinsend nahm er ihre Geste an und leckte verführerisch ihre von der Banane gesüßten Finger ab. Meredith richtete sich danach etwas auf, so dass Derek die Umarmung lockerte, damit Meredith sich herum drehen konnte. Kaum stand sie ihm gegenüber legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Es ist nicht, dass ich ihn nicht einladen will." Bekannte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

„Sondern?" Derek hob mit seinem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Ich habe Angst, dass er nein sagt." Sie schluckte hart, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals wegzubekommen. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Vorzeigetochter bin. Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich zurückweist. Nicht wenn es um so etwas wichtiges für mich geht." Ihre Stimme brach am Ende, während sich in ihren Augen Tränen bildeten, die langsam heraustraten und über ihre Wange liefen.

Derek wischte mit dem Daumen eine der Tränen auf Merediths Wange weg. Eine zweite küsste er sanft weg und nahm dabei Meredith fest in seine Arme. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir den Hochzeitstag ruiniert. Nicht im Vorfeld und erst recht nicht an dem Tag selber."

„Und wie willst du das machen?" Fragte Meredith noch immer mit tränenerstickter Stimme nach.

„Wir werden ihm die Einladung persönlich vorbei bringen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nein sagen kann, wenn er dir in die Augen zu schauen hat." Er strich ihr sanft über ihr Haar, während er sie leicht hin und her wiegte. 

Als sich Meredith etwas beruhigt hatte, hob sie wieder ihren Kopf an, um Derek ansehen zu können. Zwar waren ihre Augen noch etwas gerötet, doch sie konnte bereits wieder lächeln. „Dann sieh ihn bitte nicht ganz so böse an. Nachher sagt er noch ab, weil er Angst vor dir hatte."

„Das sollte er auch." Konterte Derek ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, das aber schon bald zu einem schiefen Grinsen überging. „Macht mir meine zukünftige Frau jetzt auch was zum Essen? Immerhin bin ich eben von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf die Müslischale, die hinter Meredith stand.

Meredith musste daraufhin lachen. „Mein zukünftiger Mann sollte so langsam mitbekommen haben, dass ich nicht kochen kann." Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn sanft. Als sie wieder zurückzog, atmete sie auf. „Aber ich bin gerne bereit, meine spärliche Mahlzeit mit dir zu teilen."

Derek neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Das reicht mir vollkommen." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging danach zum Kühlschrank, um die Milch herauszuholen. Meredith sah ihm kurz nach, um danach die restliche Banane in die Schüssel zu schneiden. Als sie sich mit der Schüssel umdrehte, saß Derek bereits mit einem breiten Grinsen am Tisch. Sie kam gar nicht dazu, sich neben ihn zu setzen, denn kaum war sie in seiner Reichweite hatte er sie schon auf seinen Schoß gezogen.

„Neben dem Müsli teilen wir uns auch einen Stuhl. Interessant." Stellte sie lachend fest.

„Ich kann es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten, nachher auch das Bett mit dir zu teilen." Zwinkerte er ihr zu. Die Sache mit dem Teilen gehörte eindeutig zu einem seiner Lieblingsaspekte was die Ehe betraf.

**Wenn man aufhört, sich selber zu mögen, dann gerät man schnell in seinen Strudel der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dabei ist es einfach sich daraus zu befreien. Statt auf die zu hören, die einen stets runter gezogen haben, achtete man mehr darauf, was diejenigen zu berichten haben, die einem wohl gesonnen sind (**_**Izzie und Alex betreten zusammen mit Hannah das Haus. Izzie hat ihren Kopf an die Schulter von Alex gelehnt, der seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hat**_**). Denn es braucht oft nur ein ermunterndes Wort oder Lächeln, damit man sich wieder besser fühlt (**_**Derek und Meredith sitzen noch immer in der Küche. Sie versuchen sich gegenseitig zu füttern, was ihnen aber nicht wirklich gelingt und sie auch nicht wirklich stört**_**). Erst dann, wenn man sich selber wieder in einem positiven Licht sieht, wird man auch für seine Mitmenschen interessant (**_**Lexie sieht George das Krankenhaus verlassen. Er bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wird und dreht sich lächelnd um.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**5.09 – Reunion**

_Reunion_

Oh my love you've been so much on my mind  
I've been waiting for this day to arrive  
It's been so long  
I watched the hours go by  
It really doesn't matter  
Got you here by my side

I was blind now baby I see the light  
Love is kind yeah cause you've made it alright  
Stay with me  
So close forever in time  
See what you're really feeling  
Say you'll always be mine

Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine  
Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine

Will not believe I'd never see you again  
Everyone's saying you're a fool in the end  
Whispering words  
They make me feel so ashamed  
They tried so hard to stop me  
Still I call out your name

I was dreaming in a world of my own  
Tears of sorrow  
Let me cry all alone  
What could I do  
A thousand nights without you  
No more empty heartache  
Can't believe that it's true

Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine  
Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine

Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine  
Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine

Feel so fine yeah cause you're back with me now  
It's a true love story  
Knew we'd make it somehow  
Goodbye blues  
We're gonna leave you behind  
Now we're here together  
You're just wasting your time

Sunshine calling  
Must be love in the air  
Ain't that something  
We've got more than our share  
Love returns  
When love is true  
No more sad or parting  
Baby I got you

Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion  
Forever be mine  
Reunion  
Together this time  
Reunion ...

**Es gibt diese besonderen Ereignisse, auf die man sich besonders freut. Der erste Kuss, die erste Liebe, die erste Hochzeit. Oder zumindest eine Hochzeit, sollten es bei einem mehrere im Leben werden. Allerdings kommt es dann meist anders als man es sich in seinen Träumen vorgestellt hat. Hat man dann erst einmal eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht, dann sieht man auch den weiteren Ereignissen eher skeptisch entgegen (**_**Izzie greift nervös nach der Hand von Alex und sieht auf die Krankenhausuhr**_**). Oder man muss so lange darauf warten, dass endlich einmal etwas passiert, dass man sich schon die Frage stellt, ob es überhaupt noch stattfinden wird (**_**George atmet tief durch als er Lexie auf sich zukommen sieht, versucht aber ein Lächeln aufzusetzen**_**). Und wenn wir dann vor dem alles entscheidenden Tag stehen, dann wollen wir am liebsten nur im Bett bleiben und die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen (**_**Derek zieht Meredith die Bettdecke weg und redet auf sie ein**_**).  
**

**Behandlungsraum Gynäkologie**

Izzie schloss die Augen und griff nach Alex' Hand, als Dr. Evans das kühle Gel auf ihrem Bauch verteilte. „Wie ich sehe, wächst das Baby kräftig", sagte sie lächelnd und führte den Ultraschallkopf über Izzie's sanft gerundeten Bauch. „Haben sie schon erste Bewegungen gespürt?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nicht, aber ich habe auch noch nicht wirklich darauf geachtet. Aber dafür passt mir keine Hose mehr." 

„Viele Frauen, die mit dem zweiten Kind schwanger sind, spüren die Bewegungen früher." Sie schaute in Izzie's Akte. „Sie sind jetzt in der 16. SSW. Da wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie das Baby fühlen."

„Ist es normal, dass ihr immer noch schwindelig und übel ist?" mischte sich nun auch Alex ein.

Dr. Evans runzelte die Stirn. „Normalerweise hört es spätestens nach dem 4. Monat auf. Aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen, wo die Frauen bis zur Geburt darunter leiden."

„Tolle Aussichten!" Izzie drehte ihren Kopf zu Alex, der jedoch gerade in diesem Moment fasziniert in den Monitor starrte.

Er hatte schon Hunderte von Ultraschalluntersuchungen vorgenommen oder dabei zugesehen. Aber diesmal war er nicht als Arzt hier. Es war sein Kind, dass sich vor ihm auf dem Monitor bewegte, dessen Herzschlag man deutlich hören konnte und das er in einem knappen halben Jahr in seinen Armen halten würde. Er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Er hatte nie verstehen können, wieso starke Männer beim Anblick des ersten Ultraschallbildes weinten. Aber anscheinend konnte man es erst verstehen, wenn man sich selber in der Situation befand. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg und drückte Izzie's Hand noch ein wenig fester.

„Also soweit sieht alles sehr gut aus. Das Baby ist gewachsen, der Herzschlag ist kräftig." Dr. Evans lächelte. „Eine absolute Bilderbuchschwangerschaft." Sie wischte das Gel von Izzie's Bauch. „In vier Wochen sehen wir uns dann wieder. Und vielleicht können wir dann ja auch schon mehr zum Geschlecht sagen." 

„Es wird ein Junge!" stieß Alex hervor.

Izzie setzte sich auf und zog ihr Shirt nach unten. „Das hast du gerade gesehen?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nein, das sagt mir mein Gefühl." Er lächelte verschmitzt und nahm das Ultraschallbild aus dem Drucker. „Und er hat deine Nase und meine Ohren", fügte er nach einem kritischen Blick auf das Bild hinzu.

Izzie sah das Bild an und dann wieder Alex. „Eins muss man dir lassen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast viel Fantasie." Sie sah wieder das Bild an. „Ich kann da absolut gar nichts erkennen."

„Na, wie auch immer", warf Dr. Evans ein. „Nächstes Mal wissen wir es dann vielleicht genauer."

Alex nickte und half Izzie von der Liege herunter. „Wir sehen uns dann später, okay? Ich werde hier gebraucht." Er sah sie fragend an. „Wo bist du eingeteilt?"

„Freie Klinik." Sie seufzte. „Und Dr. Bailey hat mir eine von den neuen Assistenzärztinnen zur Seite gestellt. Ich darf nicht mehr schwer heben, keine körperlich anstrengenden Arbeiten verrichten, nicht alleine in den Röntgenraum." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Bin gespannt, wann sie mir das Atmen verbietet."

Alex grinste und zog Izzie an sich. „Du wirst die Zeit schon überstehen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte sie schmunzelnd. Sie gab ihm noch einen Abschiedkuss, nickte Dr. Evans noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die freie Klinik.

**Thatchers Haus**

Meredith sah nervös von der Haustür zu Derek. Würde er nicht einen Arm um Taille haben, dann wäre sie schon längst weggerannt. Doch so blieb ihr nichts anders übrig als sich von Derek immer näher zu der Tür bringen zu lassen. Irgendwie hatte sie sich ihre Pause anders vorgestellt. Aber Derek hatte sie in den letzten tagen immer wieder gefragt, wann sie endlich Thatcher einladen gehen würden. Nachdem er sie abends zuvor so lange gefragt hatte, gab sie schließlich nach und jetzt standen sie vor der Haustür. Derek sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an, woraufhin sie ihm wortlos zunickte, so dass er die Türklingel betätigte. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Thatcher sah die beiden ungläubig an. Derek sah von Meredith, die in seinem Arm erstarrt schien an, dann fiel sein Blick wieder zu Thatcher.

„Ich hoffe wir stören nicht." Eröffnete Derek schließlich das Gespräch, auch in der Hoffnung, die Spannung etwas zu lösen.

Thatcher sah überrascht von Meredith zu Derek hinüber. Es dauerte etwas bis er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ihr stört mich nicht. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht. Es ist schon etwas her, dass wir uns gesehen haben."

Am liebsten hätte Derek ihn angefahren, dass das nicht nur an ihm und Meredith lag, aber er hatte Meredith versprochen, nicht auszurasten. Deswegen räusperte er sich nur hörbar, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Nun, wir sind hier, weil wir etwas zu sagen haben."

„Oh." Brachte es Thatcher nur hervor und er sah wieder zu Meredith, die zu Boden blickte.

Erst als sie von Derek leicht angestoßen wurde, sah sie hoch. „Ja, wir ähm…" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Derek, dann wieder zu Thatcher. „Können wir vielleicht rein kommen?"

„Ja, natürlich." Thatcher öffnete die Tür weiter und trat zur Seite, so dass Meredith gefolgt von Derek eintreten konnte. „Wir können uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen." Er deutete auf in das Zimmer und die drei setzen sich in eine unangenehme Stille. Thatcher sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wie ich sehe, seid ihr wieder zusammen."

„Wir sind nicht nur einfach zusammen." Erwiderte Meredith als sie auf ihren Verlobungsring sah. Thatcher folgte ihrem Blick. „Wir sind verlobt und wollten dich zur Hochzeit einladen."

„Ich verstehe." Thatcher hatte seinen Blick nicht von dem Ring genommen.

„Und wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie kommen würden." Fuhr Derek fort, der spürte wie sich Meredith neben ihm immer mehr verkrampfte.

„Ja, ich werde sehen, ob ich Zeit habe." Brachte es Thatcher nach einiger Zeit hervor und sah zu Derek, der ihn ungläubig ansah.

Meredith stand daraufhin auf. „Gut, dann ist ja alles gesagt. Derek? Wir müssen ohnehin wieder ins Krankenhaus." Sie sah zu Derek hinüber, der ihr zunickte. „Du kannst uns oder Lexie bescheid geben, ob du kannst oder nicht." Meredith sah nur kurz zu Thatcher bevor sie das Wohnzimmer fluchtartig verließ.

Derek hatte sich jetzt auch langsam erhoben. „Gut gemacht." Man konnte den Sarkasmus deutlich heraushören.

„Dr. Shep.. Derek." Wollte Thatcher anfangen, doch Derek stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Dr. Shepherd ist in Ordnung. Ich lege keinen Wert auf irgendeine Intimität zwischen uns beiden. Sie mögen der biologische Vater sein, aber mehr auch nicht." Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es so schwer? Ein einfaches Danke für die Einladung hätte gereicht."

„Sie müssen das verstehen. Nach allem was vorgefallen ist. Woher soll ich wissen, dass Meredith es wirklich will. Vielleicht macht sie das nur aus Höflichkeit und will mich gar nicht dabei haben." Thatcher vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Schuldbewusst sah er Derek an.

„Welche Tochter würde ihren Vater nicht gerne bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei haben?" Wieder schüttelte Derek den Kopf. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie Zeit haben und kommen werden. Wenn nicht, dann war es das. Dann sind sie in meinen Augen nicht länger Merediths Vater, sondern nur noch der Sperma Spender."

„Dr. Shepherd, vielleicht geben sie mir auch die Zeit, mich zu verteidigen." Thatcher hatte seine Hände wieder aus den Hosentaschen genommen und stellte sich vor Derek, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verteidigen oder entschuldigen." Fuhr Derek ihm abermals ins Wort. „Alles was sie jetzt sagen werden, sind billige Ausreden. Statt sich dahinter zu verstecken, sollten sie auf Meredith zugehen." Damit ging auch Derek zur Tür, drehte sich vorher noch einmal zu Thatcher herum. „Wenn sie wenigstens einmal was richtig machen wollen was Meredith betrifft. Dann kommen sie zur Hochzeit." Er wartete ab bis Thatcher ihm zunickte, dann ging er zum Auto, in dem Meredith schon auf ihn wartete.

Meredith sah zu Derek hinüber, nachdem er sich hinter das Lenkrad gesetzt hatte. „Ich habe es gewusst, dass er nicht kommen will."

Derek griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sanft den Handrücken. „Er kommt." Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Augen, die ihn ungläubig ansahen. „Frag nicht, was noch passiert ist. Die Hauptsache ist, dass er kommen wird." Auch wenn er in Merediths Augen das Leuchten zurückkommen sah, wünschte er, dass er sie nicht dazu gedrängt hätte, Thatcher einzuladen. Denn jetzt würde er darauf hoffen müssen, dass sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater tatsächlich Wort hielt.

**Freie Klinik**

Mark hatte nur wenige Tage Zeit gehabt, die Sprechstunde für Nachsorgeuntersuchungen bei Brandverletzungen einzurichten. Das ganze hatte er zusammen mit Bailey abgestimmt, da er für die Sprechstunde den entsprechenden Raum in der freien Klinik brauchte. Es hatte zwar am Anfang etwas gehakt, aber inzwischen war er zufrieden mit den Vereinbarungen. Mit dem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass sich die Sprechstunde bald dem Ende entgegen neigte und es lagen auch nur noch zwei Akten in dem kleinen Kasten. Er griff nach der nächsten und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Lächelnd ging er in das Behandlungszimmer.

„Na wenn das mal nicht meine Lieblingspatientin aller Zeiten ist." Mark zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu, das auf dem Untersuchungstisch saß. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie kichernd schüttelte. Dann wandte er sich an die Mutter, die lächelnd auf einem Stuhl saß. „Mrs. Parker, schön sie wieder zu sehen. Wie war es in den letzten Wochen?"

„Gut, Dr. Sloan. Keinerlei Beschwerden mehr. Mal abgesehen von dem täglichen Kampf mit der Kompressionsstrumpfhose." Die Frau deutete auf das Ärgernis, was neben Samantha auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag.

„Die ist ja auch eher unangenehm zu tragen." Schmunzelte Mark, nachdem Samantha mit den Augen gerollt hatte bei der Erwähnung der Strumpfhose. „Und zudem wird es langsam wärmer."

„Sie ist so eng." Stellte Samantha schmollend fest. Dabei drückte sie ihren Bären fest an sich.

„Aber du weißt, dass sie wichtig ist." Mark hatte sich einen Stuhl herbeigerollt und setzte sich Samantha gegenüber. „Deswegen musst du sie noch eine Weile tragen."

„Ich weiß." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter Mark, dem Bären. „Aber er hat auch keine." Protestierte sie mit ernstem Gesicht.

Mark streckte die Arme aus und Samantha gab ihm bereitwillig den Bären in die Hand. Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Das ist natürlich richtig. Ich muss sagen, dass wir schlecht ausgerüstet sind, wenn es um Kompressionsstrumpfhosen für Bären in seiner Größe gibt." Seufzend händigte er Samantha den Bären wieder aus.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja ein wenig aushelfen und was passendes nähen." Bot Mrs. Parker ihre Hilfe an, woraufhin Samanthas Augen zu leuchten begannen.

„Dann wird er keine großen Narben zurück behalten." Freute sich Samantha, doch sie wurde gleich wieder ernst. „Denn nicht alle Narben können behandelt werden."

Mark strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Das ist richtig. Und ich müsste mir jetzt wieder deine ansehen." Als Samantha den Kopf schüttelte, sah er überrascht auf, da sie noch nie so reagiert hatte.

„Ihre Cousine hatte die Narbe vor ein paar tagen gesehen und sich ein wenig darüber ausgelassen." Erklärte Mrs. Parker. Sie sah dann zu Samantha hinüber. „Schatz, du hast Dr. Sloan doch sonst auch immer drauf sehen lassen." Doch Samantha schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Mark lächelte Samantha aufmunternd an. „Ich werde mir erst mal seine Verletzungen ansehen. Was hältst du davon?" Als Samantha nur zögerlich nickte und den Bären nicht wirklich herausgeben wollte, seufzte er leise. „Ich habe deine Beine jetzt schon oft gesehen und ich finde, dass sie hübsch sind."

„Sie sind anders hat Katy gesagt." Samantha vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder hinter dem Bären.

Mark rollte den Stuhl noch ein Stück näher an den Tisch heran. „Sie sind etwas anders. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht hübsch anzusehen sind." Er versuchte Samanthas Gesicht hervor zu locken und sie hob auch etwas ihren Kopf an.

„Aber Katy hat gesagt, dass sie anders sind und ich sie mit der Strumpfhose verstecken soll." Sie murmelte die letzten Worte traurig in das Fell Plüschbären.

Mark schüttelte jetzt energisch den Kopf. „Wer ist der Experte. Deine Katy oder ich?" Samantha sah ihn jetzt neugierig an. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich schon mehr Beine gesehen habe als diese Katy, kann ich dir sagen, dass du deine Beine nicht verstecken musst." Er hob die Kompressionsstrumpfhose hoch und hielt sie ihr vor. „Die garantiert nur, dass die Heilung besser voran läuft und deine Katy ist neidisch, weil deine Beine viel hübscher sind als ihre."

Samantha begann wieder zu lächeln und hielt jetzt den Bären Mark hin. „Aber erst wird er untersucht, weil er doch keine Strumpfhose hat."

Mark nahm ihn entgegen und nickte. „Gut und sobald deine Mom ihm eine Strumpfhose gemacht hat, haben wir eine Sorge weniger." Samantha nickte ihm aufgeregt zu. Nachdem Mark sich die Beine des Plüschbären angesehen hatte, war auch seine kleine Patientin bereit, die Untersuchung über sich ergehen zu lassen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Webber betrachtete sich den OP Plan für den späten Nachmittag. Zufrieden nickte er, dass es sich für die Uhrzeit um ein gut sortiertes Brett handelte. Noch ein paar interessante Fälle für die jüngeren Ärzte, die sie beobachten können und viele Routineoperationen, in denen man Erfahrungen sammeln konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf Dereks Namen und dann sah er sich an, wer ihm assistierte. Wieder nickte er zufrieden, da es sich nicht um Meredith handelte, die unter seinem Namen eingetragen war. Er wollte es vermeiden, dass man Meredith nachsagt, sie käme nur in den OP-Saal, weil sie mit dem Chef der Neurochirurgie liiert ist. Verlobt. Bald verheiratet. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, hatte er doch eine Art väterliche Gefühle für sie entwickelt. Als er sich endlich von dem Brett lösen konnte, sah er Derek den Gang hinunter kommen. Etwas an dessen Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm nicht, weswegen er auf Derek wartete.

„Chief." Begrüßte Derek ihn mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Alles in Ordnung? In den letzten Wochen hat man bei ihnen doch nur dieses breite Grinsen gesehen." Webber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seine Besorgnis wuchs, nachdem Derek laut seufzte.

„Es ist nichts." Wieder formten sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, aber es kam eher einer Grimasse gleich.

Webber sah in mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich mag vielleicht schon an meinen Rücktritt gedacht haben. Sie haben sogar schon einen Tumor bei mir entfernt, aber das macht mich nicht senil. Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie akzeptieren den Tod eines Patienten, auch wenn sie alles versuchen, um es zu verhindern." Er sah Derek in die Augen. „Bleibt der private Sektor und da sollte es eigentlich derzeit nicht zugehen, dass sie mit so einer Miene herumlaufen."

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich zu dem OP Plan um, auch wenn es ihm nicht im geringsten interessierte, was da drauf stand. Er hatte seine Termine im Kopf und der Nachmittag war seines Wissens nach ruhig verlaufen, weswegen es zu keinen Verzögerungen kommen sollte. Da er den bohrenden Blick seines Chefs im Rücken spürte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ich habe Meredith überredet, ihren Vater persönlich einzuladen." Wieder schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht mit einer stürmischen Dankeshymne gerechnet. Aber ich dachte wirklich, dass er sich für Meredith freuen kann. Stattdessen war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Zeit haben würde."

Webber atmete tief durch. „Wie geht es Meredith?"

„Ich habe Thatcher überreden können, zu kommen. Deswegen ist es nicht ganz so schlimm ausgefallen." Derek schmunzelte etwas. „Zumal sie den Nachmittag frei hatte und sich um die Torte kümmern wollte. Vermutlich hatte sie gar keine Zeit sich noch mehr Gedanken zu machen, weil sie sich in die Vorbereitungen stürzen kann."

„Warum dann die Besorgnis?" Hakte Webber nach.

Derek sah zu Boden. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hob er wieder den Kopf an. „Was wenn er doch nicht kommt. Es kann alles noch so perfekt abgestimmt sein. Aber wenn er nicht kommt, dann ist für sie die Hochzeit ruiniert."

„Da sie dann alleine zum Altar müsste." Stellte Webber etwas abwesend fest und wurde erst durch Dereks sarkastisches lachen zurückgeholt.

„Gott, nein. Ich will gar nicht, dass er sie mir übergibt." Derek schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie hat sich perfekt ihr Leben lang alleine um sich gekümmert. Wenn es der Symbolik nachgeht und sie mir in diesem Moment zu verstehen gibt, dass ich jetzt mit auf sie aufpasse soll, dann sehe ich darin mehr Ehrlichkeit, als wenn Thatcher das machen würde." 

Webbers Magen krampfte sich kurz zusammen, da er für einen Moment gehofft hatte, dass er vielleicht Meredith zum Altar führen könnte. Sie war das nächste, was er als Tochter bezeichnen könnte, doch Dereks Worte klangen in seinen Ohren und er musste ihm schweren Herzens Recht geben. „Das ist wahr." Kam es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „ich will sie jetzt auch nicht länger aufhalten. Immerhin haben sie gleich eine OP." Er klopfte Derek auf die Schulter und ging dann endgültig in sein Büro zurück. Derek hatte ihn kurz wegen dem Gemütswandel verwundert nachgesehen. Doch da seine OP kurz bevorstand und er nicht zu spät nach Hause kommen wollte, machte auch er sich auf den Weg.

**Im Restaurant**

George öffnete Lexie die Tür zum Restaurant und musterte sie von oben bis unten, während er hinter ihr her ging. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus in ihrem enganliegenden dunkelblauen Samtrock, der bis zu den Knien reichte und der apricotfarbenen Seidenbluse, die sie in der Taille geknotet hatte. Ihre schulterlangen dunklen Haare lagen wie eine duftige Wolke um ihre zierlichen Schultern. Ihre Füße steckten in silberfarbenen hohen Riemchensandalen, die ihre Beine noch länger erscheinen ließen, als sie es eh schon waren. George fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Es würde ihn alle Überwindung kosten, den Abend zu überstehen, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu berühren.

Lexie schien seinen prüfenden Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn sie drehte sich nach ihm um und lächelte. „Ich glaube, der Ober macht uns ein Zeichen, dass wir ihm folgen sollen", sagte sie und wies zu einem untersetzten Herren im Oberkostüm hinüber.

George riss sich nur mit Mühe von Lexie's Beinen los. „Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht", murmelte er. Er räusperte sich noch einmal und folgte dann dem Ober hinterher.

„Wollen sie gleich bestellen, oder soll ich später noch mal wiederkommen?" erkundigte sich der Ober höflich, nachdem beide Platz genommen hatten.

„Sofort bestellen." Lexie grinste George an. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Der Ober nickte lächelnd. „Ich werde ihnen sofort die Speisekarten bringen." Er verbeugte sich noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann in der Menge.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung!" Lexie lächelte George wieder an. „Normalerweise ist das nicht die Art von Restaurant, in denen ich verkehre." Sie schaute sich ein wenig schüchtern um.

George sah sie betroffen an. „Aber ich dachte, dass du ..." Er schluckte. „Sollen wir lieber wieder gehen?"

„Oh nein, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!" Lexie legte spontan ihre Hand auf seine. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe. Es ist einfach wundervoll hier, sehr elegant .." Sie räusperte sich. „ ...Sehr teuer ... Ich bin so etwas nur einfach nicht gewohnt. Meine Familie ist eher ..." sie suchte nach dem passenden Begriff ..." ... einfacher strukturiert, verstehst du?"

George starrte sie nur an. Da hatte er das perfekte Date geplant, und dabei wäre es Lexie lieber gewesen, wenn sie zu einem Schnellimbiss gegangen wären. „Ich kenne hier ein Steak-Haus ganz um die Ecke", sagte er langsam. „Möchtest du lieber dorthin?"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Ernsthaft?" 

George nickte. „Ernsthaft!"

„Okay." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Okay", bestätigte George. Er schaute sich um. „Wenn der Ober gleich um die Ecke verschwunden ist, zählst du bis drei und dann rennen wir los."

„Du willst dich einfach rausschleichen?" Lexie begann albern zu kichern. „Gut, auf 3 ..." Sie griff nach George's Hand. „1-2-3 ..."

Der Stuhl fiel beinahe um, als George Lexie hochzog und sie gemeinsam zur Tür rannten. Sie hörten noch, wie der Ober etwas hinter ihnen her lief, doch seine Worte gingen in ihrem Gelächter unter.

„Eins steht fest", stieß Lexie keuchend hervor, als sie draußen standen. „Hier können wir uns nie mehr blicken lassen." 

George lachte, doch sein Lachen erstarb, als erste Regentropfen auf die Strasse fielen. „Oh nein!" stöhnte er. "Jetzt fängt es auch noch zu regnen an!" Er griff nach Lexie's Hand „Wir sollten uns beeilen, zum Auto zu kommen, bevor wir völlig durchweicht werden!"

Lexie zog ihre Sandalen aus und lächelte George entschuldigend an. "So geht es schneller", sagte sie und rannte Richtung Wagen.

Doch sie schafften es nicht ganz bis ins Trockene, da der Himmel innerhalb weniger Sekunden seine Schleusen komplett geöffnet hatte und sich wolkenbruchartiger Regen auf Seattle ergoss.

George öffnete schnell die Tür und schob Lexie in den Wagen, bevor er selber auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Das Wasser tropfte auf die Sitze und den Boden, und hinterließ kleine Pfützen unter ihnen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir in dem Aufzug noch irgendwohin können", sagte Lexie schmunzelnd. „Wow, ich fühle mich wie frisch geduscht." Sie schüttelte ihre nassen Haare über dem Kopf aus.

„Nein, so können wir nirgendwo hingehen." Er seufzte missmutig. „Ich hoffe, du denkst jetzt nicht, dass alle meine Verabredungen so enden." Er hob die Arme und lächelte. „Ich schwöre, dass ich das ganz anders geplant hatte."

Lexie lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich glaube dir." Sie drehte sich zu ihm und strich sich das feuchte Haar zurück. „Lass uns zu dir fahren", schlug sie vor. „Ich kann uns dort etwas kochen."

George sah sie perplex an. „Du willst für mich kochen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Ich kann gut kochen ... behauptet zumindest meine Familie." Sie schaute an sich herunter. „Außerdem brauche ich ein Handtuch", fügte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu.

George nickte. „Na schön. Fahren wir zu mir." Er startete den Motor und fuhr los.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek kam die Haustür rein und hörte aus der Küche Merediths frustrierte Stimme, gefolgt von dem klappern des Geschirrs. Etwas verwundert zog er sich die Jacke aus, die er an der Garderobe aufhenkte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er Meredith wieder etwas sagen, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was sie sagte. Langsam dämmerte es ihm wieder, dass sie Cristina gebeten hatte zu kommen, weil sie wieder eine Entscheidung für die Hochzeit zu treffen hatte. Da er sich ohnehin etwas zu trinken holen wollte, konnte er seine Neugier befriedigen, was denn dieses Mal anstand. 

„Ich kann das nicht entscheiden." Meredith schob einen Teller von sich, der klirrend gegen einen weiteren stieß. Frustriert verschränkte sie die Arme.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr hier Spaß." Derek ging lächelnd auf Meredith zu, die ihn mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte. Doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange zu küssen. Sein Blick fiel auf Izzie, die leicht amüsiert Meredith gegenübersaß und dann zu Cristina, die etwas weiter weg stand. „Worum geht es hier?" Er deutete auf die zahlreichen Teller, die auf dem Tisch standen.

„Ich hab den Konditor wegen einer Torte angerufen und das geschickt bekommen." Meredith gestikulierte wild herum. „Und ich kann das nicht entscheiden." Sie seufzte auf. „Ich will nicht, dass deine Familie irgendwann sagt, ‚oh erinnert ihr euch noch an diese beschissene Hochzeit von Derek und der Frau, die unfähig ist eine Torte zu bestellen?'"

Derek lachte auf, als er zum Kühlschrank ging, doch da niemand mit ihm lachte drehte er sich um und sah, dass Meredith Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Meredith, das wird keiner sagen. Und es spielt doch keine Rolle, was du aussuchst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen schmecken wird."

„Und wenn ich etwas auswähle, was nach Füßen schmeckt? Und außerdem steht in diesem Bestellschein auch etwas von einer Farbe." Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Wenn ich die falsche Farbe drauf schreibe, dann haben wir einen grünen Kuchen zu roten Tischdecken."

Cristina hielt Derek eine Broschüre hin. „Der Konditor hat das beigelegt und seit sie das gesehen hat ist sie nicht mehr unter uns."

Derek blätterte kurz durch, legte sie dann aber wieder auf den Tisch und ging zu Meredith hinüber. Er zog sie von dem Stuhl hoch, damit er sich selber darauf setzen konnte, nur um sie dann auf seinen Schoß zu platzieren. „Du kannst dich also nicht entscheiden?"

„Derek, es gibt so viele Sorten und so viele Farben und alles muss zusammen passen." Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und sah ihn Hilfe suchend an.

„Habt ihr denn schon was aussortieren können?" Er sah von Meredith zu Izzie, die auf 3 Teller deutete.

„Nur die 3 hier, aber sonst sind wir noch nicht viel weiter gekommen." Izzie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sich mit hungrigen Augen die verschiedenen Kuchenstücke.

„Deine Familie wird dir noch an unserem Hochzeitstag sagen, dass du dich wieder von mir scheiden lassen sollst, weil ich noch nicht einmal eine simple Torte bestellen kann." Meredith wischte sich eine weitere Träne weg und lehnte sich an Derek an, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Das wird sie mit Sicherheit nicht machen und wenn, dann muss ich nicht alles machen, was sie mir vorschlagen." Derek schmunzelte leicht, da Meredith ihn jetzt geschockt ansah. „Meredith, sie wird mir so etwas nicht raten."

„Nicht wenn du entscheidest, was für einen Geschmack die Torte haben soll, denn dann kann ich das auf dich schieben." Meredith nahm einen Teller vom Tisch, den sie ihm vorhielt.

Derek sah kurz auf die kleine Gabel, dann strich er mit dem Zeigefinger durch die Creme, die er auf Merediths Wange schmierte. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, leckte er sie grinsend wieder ab. „Einfach köstlich."

„Einfach widerlich." Kam es von Cristina, die angewidert die Nase rümpfte. „Könntet ihr das nicht machen, wenn ihr alleine seid?"

„Was denn?" Derek grinste über beide Ohren. „Ich sollte doch testen, welcher Kuchen schmeckt."

„Ja, aber normalerweise benutzt man eine Gabel dafür." Izzie war aufgestanden, um Meredith ein feuchtes Tuch zu holen. Lachend überreichte sie es Meredith, die sich damit die klebrige Wange abrieb.

„Gut, dann gib mir den nächsten Teller." Derek zwinkerte Meredith zu, die nur mit den Augen rollte, ihm aber einen weiteren Teller. Dieses Mal benutzte Derek die Gabel, doch kaum hatte er den Kuchen im Mund, küsste er Meredith auf die Lippen, weswegen Cristina im Hintergrund frustriert aufstöhnte.

„Das reicht jetzt." Meredith nahm Derek wieder den Teller ab, den sie dann auf den Tisch zurück stellte. „Du bist keine Hilfe."

„Aber das gehört zur Hochzeit dazu." Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man isst ein Stück Kuchen und küsst die Braut. Im Übrigen auch sehr lecker." Wieder breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Da Meredith ihn flehentlich ansah, seufzte er auf. „Wir nehmen den zweiten Kuchen, den ich probiert habe." Damit hob er Meredith an, so dass er aufstehen konnte.

„Willst du nicht noch die anderen probieren?" Meredith wollte nach einem weiteren Teller greifen, doch Derek stoppte sie.

„Muss ich noch weitere Frauen treffen, um mir bei dir sicher zu sein?" Er küsste sie auf die Nase. „Nein, also nehmen wir den Kuchen, den ich als zweites probiert habe. Der war lecker." Er sah kurz zu den anderen auf. „Viel Spaß beim Aufessen, ich muss noch was für morgen bearbeiten und kann euch keine Gesellschaft leisten." Er küsste Meredith zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Wange und ging dann aus der Küche.

„Dann Guten Appetit." Izzie griff sich den Teller, der vor ihr stand und begann genüsslich den Kuchen zu essen. Cristina zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern und nahm sich dann ebenfalls einen Teller vor. Lediglich Meredith sah nachdenklich auf die Teller. Sie wusste schließlich noch immer nicht, in welcher Farbe er sein soll.

**Merediths Haus – Hannah's Zimmer**

Izzie saß im Schneidersitz und nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet auf dem Fußboden von Hannah's Zimmer und schaute ein wenig ratlos auf die Hunderte von Puzzleteilen, die über dem Boden verteilt lagen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe das Puzzelteil gefunden, das wir suchen." Hannah griff sich das Teil und hielt es triumphierend in die Luft.

„Okay, dann brauchen wir jetzt nur noch 359 Teile in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen", seufzte Izzie.

Hannah sah ihre Mutter ein wenig mitleidig an. „Wenn du keine Lust dazu hast, dann können wir es auch sein lassen."

„Nein, ist schon gut." Izzie lächelte Hannah zu. „Ich habe versprochen, dass ich vor dem Schlafengehen noch etwas mit dir spiele, und das ziehe ich jetzt auch durch."

„Okay." Hannah griff sich das nächste Teil und legte es an das andere. „Wann gehen wir eigentlich einkaufen?" wechselte sie abrupt das Thema.

„Einkaufen?" Izzie zog die Stirn kraus. „Wir waren doch erst letzte Woche einkaufen und haben dir zwei neue Blusen und drei neue Hosen gekauft", sagte sie verwundert.

„Nicht für mich, für das Baby!" Hannah deutete auf Izzie's Bauch.

„Oh ..." Izzie legte eine Hand auf die Rundung. „Das ist jetzt noch viel zu früh. Normalerweise wartet man noch ein paar Monate ab, bis ..." Izzie brach ab. Sie wollte sagen, bis man sicher sein kann, dass es keine Komplikationen mehr gibt. Aber sie schluckte den Rest hinunter. Sie wollte Hannah nicht mit ihren Ängsten belasten, dass es vielleicht doch noch zu einer Fehlgeburt kommen konnte. Hannah freute sich schon so auf ihren Bruder oder ihre Schwester.

„Bis?" Hannah sah sie neugierig an.

„Bis wir wissen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird", beeilte sich Izzie zu sagen. Sie lächelte gequält. „Dann kann man die Sachen besser aussuchen."

Hannah nickte. Was Izzie sagte, erschien ihr plausibel. „Hast du es bei mir vorher gewusst?"

Izzie fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Es war nur natürlich, dass Hannah Fragen über ihre Herkunft stellte. Besonders jetzt, wo Izzie wieder schwanger war. Aber es fiel ihr nach wie vor schwer, sich an diese Zeit zurückzuerinnern. Der Schmerz saß immer noch tief. „Ja, ich wusste es", sagte sie leise.

„Und dann hast du beschlossen, mich Hannah zu nennen?"

Izzie blinzelte die Tränen fort. „Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Eltern ... deine Mom und Dad ... sie nannten dich Hannah." Izzie wischte sich die Augen. „Ich habe dich damals Sarah genannt."

„Sarah ..." wiederholte Hannah gedankenverloren. Sie sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. „Wolltest du mich damals nicht, oder wieso hast du mich weggegeben?"

Izzie's Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit vor dieser Frage gefürchtet. Aber nun schien eine Antwort unausweichlich. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Tränen durch ihre Wimpern drangen. „Ich war selber noch ein Kind", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Meine Eltern und ich lebten in einem Wohnwagen. Wir hatten kaum Geld ..." Sie brach ab und begann sich die Tränen von der Wange zu wischen. „Als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger bin, da war ich in Panik. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte nicht einmal eine Ausbildung. Und meine Eltern konnten und wollten mich auch finanziell nicht unterstützen." Izzie sah Hannah mit tränenfeuchten Augen an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass mein Baby in solchen Verhältnissen aufwächst. Ich wollte, dass du eine echte Chance bekommst, dass du es mal besser hast, als ich. Ich dachte, ich tue das richtige, wenn ich dich abgebe. Aber ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Das musst du mir glauben!" 

Hannah's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und sie schlang ihre Arme um Izzie's Hals. „Ich glaube dir", stieß sie schluchzend hervor.

Nun war es auch um Izzie's Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Sie ließ ihren Tränen nun ebenfalls freien Lauf und drückte ihre Tochter dabei fest an sich. Eine Weile saßen beide engumschlungen auf dem Fußboden, bis sich Hannah langsam von Izzie löste. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Sie gähnte demonstrativ.

Izzie nickte. „Es ist auch schon ziemlich spät. Alex kommt sicher auch bald von seiner Schicht nach Hause." Sie schaute auf das Chaos in Hannah's Zimmer. „Soll ich dir noch schnell beim Aufräumen helfen?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es einfach liegen. Ich mache morgen damit weiter." Sie krabbelte in ihr Bett und zog die Decke hoch.

„Schlaf gut!" Izzie beugte sich zu Hannah herab und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

„Ja, du auch. Und gib Alex auch einen Kuss von mir, wenn du ihn siehst." Sie gähnte wieder und rollte sich in ihre Bettdecke ein.

„Werde ich sofort erledigen, wenn er nach Hause kommt", sagte Izzie schmunzelnd. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre Tochter und verließ dann das Zimmer.

**George's Wohnung**

George öffnete die Tür und ließ einer pudelnassen Lexie den Vortritt, als sie seine Wohnung betraten. Er wies zu einer Tür schräg gegenüber. „Dort hinten ist das Badezimmer. Du kannst dort duschen wenn du möchtest. Ich schaue mal, ob ich etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen finde."

Lexie nickte und ging hinüber zum Badezimmer. Sie nahm ein frisches Badehandtuch, das auf einem Schränkchen lag und zog sich die nassen Sachen aus, bevor sie unter die Dusche schlüpfte. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ das lauwarme Wasser über ihren Körper laufen. 

„Lexie?" George hatte vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet und trat nun ins Badezimmer, als er ihre Umrisse hinter der Duschwand erkannte. Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe dir ein paar Sachen von mir rausgesucht. Die kannst du vorläufig anziehen. Ich nehme deine Sachen und stecke sie in den Trockner, okay?" Als Antwort hörte er einen Aufschrei und gleich darauf, wie die Dusche abgedreht wurde.

Lexie hatte sich in Windeseile ein Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt und die Duschtür zurückgeschoben. „Wenn du das machst, dann sind meine Sachen für immer ruiniert!" stieß sie hervor.

George stand wie betäubt von ihrem Anblick und starrte sie nur an. In der Eile hatte sie es nicht ganz geschafft, sich komplett in das Handtuch einzuwickeln, so dass man die Ansätze ihrer nackten Brust sehen konnte und ihre freigelegten Oberschenkel. Das aus ihren Haaren herabtropfende Wasser ließ ihre Haut feucht schimmern. Wie unter Hypnose bewegte er sich langsam auf Lexie zu. Er ließ die Sachen, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, achtlos auf den Boden fallen und griff mit einer Hand in ihren Nacken, während er die andere um ihre Taille legte und sie näher zu sich heran zog. „Mein Gott, bist du schön!" stieß er hervor und presste seine Lippen voller Leidenschaft auf die ihren.

Lexie spürte, wie sich der Knoten, mit dem sie das Handtuch über der Brust befestigt hatte löste, und es langsam an ihre herabglitt, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Gierig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, während sie begann, ihm die nassen Sachen auszuziehen. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper, als George seine warmen Hände über ihre nackte Haut gleiten ließ und sie in die Dusche drängte.

Er presste sie gegen die Duschwand und hob für einen Moment schweratmend den Kopf, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über Lexie's Lippen, bevor sie die Duschtür langsam zuschob und sich ganz der Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft hingab, die sie für ihn empfand.

_Einige Zeit später_

„War es beim letzten Mal auch so?" fragte George, während er zärtlich Lexie's Nacken streichelte.

Sie hatten irgendwann im Laufe des Abends die Dusche gegen das Bett eingetauscht, und Lexie lag nun entspannt in George's Armen. „Letztes Mal?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit rätselhaftem Blick an. „Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was du meinst."

„Na, letztes Mal eben. Ich meine die Nacht nach dem Bar-Besuch", half George ihr auf die Sprünge. „Du hast mich damals nach Hause gebracht, und dann haben wir uns geliebt."

„Was?!" Lexie setzte sich nun vollständig auf und sah George verstört an. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben!" stieß sie hervor. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun ich dachte, wegen deiner Andeutungen ..." Er brach verwirrt ab. „Wir hatten keinen Sex?" fragte er dann noch einmal nach.

„Nein." Lexie begann zu grinsen. „Du wärst nicht mehr dazu fähig gewesen. Du warst völlig betrunken."

„Oh nein!" George setzte sich auf und legte eine Hand an die Stirn. „Ich bin ja so blöd! Ich habe dich damals völlig missverstanden. Ich dachte, wir hätten ... Er stöhnte leise auf und starrte auf den Boden. „Wo ist das Mauseloch, in dem ich jetzt gerne verschwinden würde?"

„Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich schon damals gerne mit dir geschlafen hätte?" fragte Lexie schmunzelnd und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte er kläglich.

„Aber es ist wahr ..." Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und verschloss dann seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen.

George lehnte sich zurück und zog Lexie mit sich runter. „Auf zur zweiten Runde?" fragte er grinsend, nachdem sie seinen Mund freigegeben hatte.

Lexie nickte. „Auf zur zweiten Runde. Und diesmal schaum- und wasserfrei." Sie schlang ihre Arme um George's Taille und zog die Bettdecke über sich.

**Wenn man in seinem Leben auf Nummer sicher gehen will, dann verbringt man sein Leben in einem Schneckenhaus. Deswegen muss man auch mal das Risiko waren, um weiter zu kommen oder um mit jemand zusammenzukommen (**_**Lexie liegt mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in George's Armen, der sanft über ihren Arm streichelt**_**). Auch wenn man später feststellt, dass es ein Fehler war, so hat man am Ende zumindest keine unbeantworteten Fragen mehr (**_**Meredith kommt mit einem Kuchenteller in ihr Schlafzimmer. Derek legt seinen Laptop zur Seite und die beiden füttern sich gegenseitig**_**). Denn erst wenn alle Fragen beantwortet sind, kann man sich neuen Herausforderungen im Leben stellen, weil man nicht mehr zurückblicken muss (**_**Izzie geht mit Alex noch einmal in Hannah's Zimmer. Lächelnd beobachtet sie ihre Tochter, die friedlich schläft.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**5.10 – I'll Be In Trouble**

_I'll Be In Trouble_

If you decide to make me blue, I'll be in trouble.  
If you decide to be untrue, I'll be in trouble.  
'Cause no matter what you do or say, I know I'm gonna love you anyway.  
So if that's what you wanna do, I'll be in trouble.

If you decide one day you want to make a change, love.  
You want to leave me here and love a total stranger.  
Well, no matter what you do or say, I know I'm gonna love you anyway.  
So if that's what you wanna do, I'll be in danger.

I'll do everything I can to make you stay,  
Keep you by my side. (By my side)  
'Cause I love you in such a way,  
Melvin: I have to forget all about my pride.

If you decide you want to go, I'll be in trouble.  
I can't prepare myself and soul, I'll be in trouble.  
So no matter what you do or say, I know I'm gonna love you anyway.  
So I just want you to know, I'll be in trouble.  
Oh yeah.

[Instrumental

If you decide you want to go, I'll be in trouble.  
I can't prepare myself and soul, I'll be in trouble.  
So no matter what you do or say, I know I'm gonna love you anyway.  
So I just want you to know, I'll be in trouble.

I'll be in trouble, (So much trouble)  
If you ever leave me, baby. (I'll be in trouble)  
If you deceive me. (So much trouble)  
I must confess, (I'll be in trouble)  
My life would be a mess. (So much trouble)  
I'll be in trouble, baby. (I'll be in trouble)  
So much trouble. (So much trouble)  
Hmmm, everyday, trouble. (I'll be in trouble)  
And everyway, so much trouble. (So much trouble)  
Hmmm, baby. (I'll be in trouble)  
So much trouble. _(So much trouble)_

**Wir haben den Drang nach dem besseren zu streben. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob es berufliche, sportliche oder private Angelegenheiten sind. Wenn wir unser Ziel erreichen wollen, sind wir oft auch nicht abgeneigt, unlautere Mittel einzusetzen. Denn der Ergeiz, etwas bestimmtes zu erreichen, kennt manchmal keine Grenzen (**_**Mark sitzt in der freien Klinik. Vor ihm liegen mehrere Aktenordner**_**). Selbst dann nicht, wenn es sich um sehr sensible Themen handelt und es um die Zukunft eines anderen geht (**_**Alex wird wach und reibt sich den schlaf aus den Augen. Noch etwas müde sieht er zu Izzie, die neben ihm liegt**_**). Allerdings bauen wir uns durch den Ehrgeiz so viel Druck auf, dass wir darunter leicht zerbrechen können (**_**Meredith sieht nervös in ihren Kleiderschrank. Als Derek von hinten seine Arme um sie legt, zuckt sie erschrocken zusammen**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus - A/I Schlafzimmer**

Izzie wurde durch den Alarm des Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen und fühlte kurz darauf, wie Alex sanft ihre Wange küsste. „Schlaf weiter!" murmelte er. „Tut mir leid, wenn der Wecker dich aufgeweckt hat. Ich muss nur jetzt aufstehen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und gähnte. „Es ist Samstag. Wieso musst du aufstehen?"

„Bereitschaftsdienst", sagte er knapp und legte seine Hände um Izzie's Taille. „Sag mal, was hat denn die gestrige Untersuchung bei Dr. Evans ergeben?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Alles okay." Izzie kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Das Baby wächst, der Herzschlag ist kräftig." Sie gähnte wieder. „Alles wie es sein soll. In vier Wochen ist der nächste Termin."

„Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?" fragte Alex und grinste vielsagend.

„Du meinst wegen des Geschlechts?" Izzie legte eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Nein, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es ein Mädchen ist."

„Und was ist mit meinem Gefühl?" Alex sah Izzie empört an. „Soweit ich weiß entscheidet immer noch der Vater das Geschlecht."

„Ach so, und du glaubst also, dass du nichts weiteres kannst, als Jungs zu zeugen?" sagte Izzie neckend und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Alex befreite sich vorsichtig aus Izzie's Armen und setzte sich auf. „Okay, lass uns eine Wette abschließen", schlug er vor.

„Eine Wette?" Izzie setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und sah Alex mit rätselhaftem Blick an.

Alex nickte. „Ich sage, es wird ein Junge, und du behauptest, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Steht es also schon mal 1:1." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Wir können das ganze natürlich auch noch erweitern, indem wir andere an der Wette beteiligen", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Das erhöht die Spannung."

„Oh ja, tolle Idee!" stieß Izzie sarkastisch hervor. „Wieso machen wir keinen öffentlichen Aushang am schwarzen Brett im SGH?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Unser Baby ist kein Polo-Pferd!" sagte sie empört.

Alex lachte. „Nein, aber du musst zugeben, dass die Idee etwas für sich hat. Es verkürzt die Wartezeit."

Izzie seufzte. „Bevor ich jetzt zustimme, sollte ich mir vielleicht zuerst noch einmal das Kleingedruckte im Vertrag durchlesen."

„Du bist also einverstanden?" In seiner Stimme klang unüberhörbare Begeisterung mit.

„Von mir aus", gab sie seufzend nach. "Du gibst ja doch nicht eher Ruhe. Und was soll der Gewinner bekommen?"

„Der Gewinner darf den Namen aussuchen." Alex sprang aus dem Bett, hauchte Izzie noch schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und verließ das Zimmer, ehe sie noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Sprachlos sah sie ihm hinterher. Sie fragte sich, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte dieser albernen Wette zugestimmt. Seufzend schaute sie auf ihren Bauch herab und legte dann ihre Hände auf die Rundung. „Keine Sorge", flüsterte sie. „Ich gewinne. Wir wissen beide, dass du ein Mädchen bist." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich wieder im Bett ausstreckte. Vielleicht würde es ihr gelingen, wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde zu schlafen, bevor auch Hannah wach wurde.

**In einem Geschäft**

Meredith betrat nervös das Brautmodengeschäft. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, jetzt selber die Braut zu sein und nicht mehr nur die Brautjungfer. Irgendwie fand sie die Auswahl an Brautkleidern schon damals erdrückend. Sie konnte auch schon die viel zu freundlich aussehende Verkäuferin entdecken, weswegen sie am liebsten wieder aus dem Geschäft raus wäre. Lediglich Cristinas Ellbogen in ihrem Rücken, hinderte sie daran, das Geschäft wieder fluchtartig zu verlassen. Allein wenn sie an die Frage dachte, was für ein Modell sie sich vorstellen könnte, löste sich bei ihr ein mittelstarker Schweißausbruch aus. Zumal sie ohnehin nur die Antwort geben könnte, dass es Derek gefallen soll. Leider hatte sie es versäumt, ihn zu fragen und somit war sie wieder am Anfang. Hilfe suchend drehte sie sich zu Izzie um, denn sie konnte spüren, dass Cristina unnachgiebig sein würde und nur mit einem Kleid das Geschäft wieder verlassen würde.

„Vielleicht können wir das auch verschieben. Immerhin ist noch Zeit bis zur Hochzeit." Meredith hatte sich zu Izzie und Cristina umgedreht und sah sie flehentlich an.

Izzie ignorierte Merediths Frage und ging an ihr vorbei zu einem Kleiderständer, wo eins der wunderbarsten Brautkleider hing, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. „Wisst ihr was? Ich lasse mich scheiden und heirate noch einmal!" Sie berührte ehrfürchtig den zarten cremefarbenen Satinstoff und die darauf aufgestickten Rosen. „Ist es nicht ein Traum?" Sie drehte sich fragend zu Meredith um.

„Ja?" Meredith drehte sich zu Cristina um, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein?"

„Meredith, such dir was aus und dann verschwinden wir hier." Cristina ging an Izzie vorbei und schob ein paar Kleider hin und her. „Willst du was mit oder ohne Träger haben?"

„Ich würde sagen…" Meredith sah jetzt wieder zu Izzie. „Was denkst du?" Etwas hilflos stellte sie sich neben Cristina, die angefangen hatte ein paar Brautkleider umzuhängen.

„Wie ich dir schon mal gesagt habe. Nur Kleider mit einfachen Verschlüssen." Cristina deutete auf die ausgesuchten Kleider, doch Meredith schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Also davon gefällt mir keines und wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann wird Derek es auch nicht mögen." Mit hängenden Schultern ging Meredith zum nächsten Ständer.

„Wenn du lieber etwas Schlichtes magst ..." Sie ging zu einem Ständer hinüber und zog ein Kleid hervor, dass eng geschnitten war und bei dem auf sämtliche Accessoires verzichtet worden waren. „Hier!" Sie hielt es Meredith vor die Nase. „Ist dir das schlicht genug?" Sie war immer noch sauer, dass Meredith sich ihren Kleidervorschlag nicht einmal angeschaut hatte, sondern gleich auf Cristina eingegangen war.

„Okay, Tinkerbell. Nicht hilfreich." Cristina riss Izzie das Kleid aus der Hand. Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah sie es sich noch einmal an, dann hielt sie es Meredith wieder vor. „Willst du schlicht?"

„Ich sag die Hochzeit ab." Meredith schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Oder ich rufe Derek an. Will er schlicht? Addison hatte bestimmt was glamouröses gehabt. Aber von der hat er sich scheiden lassen. Was gut ist, denn sonst wäre es lächerlich, dass ich mir hier ein Kleid aussuchen soll." Sie sah zu Izzie und Cristina auf. „Ist schlicht gut?"

„Cristina hatte doch bei ihrer Hochzeit auch eher ein schlichtes, einfaches Kleid an." Izzie überlegte kurz, ob sie es wagen konnte, den Satz zu beenden. „Okay, ich denke, schlicht bringt Unglück."

„Das reicht jetzt." Cristina hing das Kleid wieder zurück. Mit einem prüfenden Blick durchsuchte sie den Ständer erneut und entschied sich für ein Satinkleid mit Trägern. Es war mit einigen Stickereien versehen. Nicht zu wenig, aber auch nicht zu auffällig. „Hier. Anprobieren." Sie schob Meredith Richtung Umkleidekabine und ging danach wieder zu Izzie. „Wenn wir Pech haben, dann sind wir noch am Montag hier und Meredith hat immer noch kein Kleid. Dabei könnte sie in einem Kartoffelsack heiraten und Derek würde wie ein Hund sabbern."

Izzie lachte. „Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht. Außerdem hat sie die perfekte Figur und kann alles tragen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde über Monate nichts figurbetontes mehr tragen können", seufzte sie.

Cristina wollte gerade etwas antworten als sie Meredith fluchen hörte. Sekunden später stand Meredith vor ihnen. „Der Träger ist verrutscht." Nur mühsam konnte Cristina sich das Lachen verkneifen, denn die Sache mit dem Kartoffelsack kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, der mit Sicherheit besser an ihr aussehen würde als das Kleid, das sie anhatte.

„Es passt irgendwie nicht." Meredith stand vor dem Spiegel und rümpfte die Nase. „Was meinst du Izzie?"

„Ich glaube, ich entscheide mich erst, nachdem ich auf dem Klo gewesen bin." Sie lächelte gequält. „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet?" Sie drehte sich um und ging mit eiligen Schritten hinüber zum Toilettenraum.

„Wundervoll. Mein Kleid ist ein Brechmittel." Meredith trottete mit hängendem Kopf zurück in die Umkleidekabine.

Cristina fing laut an zu lachen, beruhigte sich aber wieder als die Verkäuferin auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Deswegen beschloss sie, Meredith ein neues Kleid zu reichen und entschied sich für ein elegantes Ballkleid aus Taft und Satin. Das Oberteil war reichlich verziert. Etwas unsicher, ob sie damit eher Merediths Geschmack getroffen hat, reichte sie es trotzdem an Meredith weiter. Danach wartete sie wieder draußen auf Meredith, während sie mit einem Auge auch immer die Richtung im Auge behielt, in die Izzie verschwunden war.

Als Izzie den Verkaufsraum wieder betrat und Meredith nicht vorfand, sah sie Cristina fragend an. „Wo ist Meredith? Ist sie schon gegangen?" Sie sah hinüber zur Ausgangstür.

„Nein, ich hab ihr ein weiters Kleid gereicht." Cristina musste wieder schmunzeln. „Sie wollte kein Brechmittel als Hochzeitskleid haben. Hoffentlich…"

„Nie und nimmer." Unterbrach Meredith als sie wieder hervorkam. „Das ist scheußlich und hässlich. Da rennt Derek doch weg, wenn er mich darin sieht." Sie hob verzweifelt die Arme, während Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Iz, hilf mir ein schönes Kleid auszusuchen. Du hast doch sonst so einen guten Geschmack. Irgendein Mittelding aus aufwendig verziert und schlicht."

„Okay, schauen wir mal ..." Izzie ging von Kleiderständer zu Kleiderständer und begutachtete jedes einzelne Stück kritisch, bevor sie vor einem stehen blieb. „Wie wäre es damit?" Sie hielt Meredith das Kleid entgegen. Es war aus cremefarbenem Satin, hatte oben eine Korsage, die mit kleinen Perlen besetzt war und einen angesetzten weitschwingenden Rock, der ebenfalls in der Taille perlenverziert war. Bis auf die kleinen Zierperlen war es schlicht gehalten.

Meredith nah das Kleid in die Hand. Seufzend händigte sie es Izzie wieder zurück. „Nein, es fühlt sich nicht richtig an." Sie atmete tief aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nie ein Kleid finden."

Izzie rollte mit den Augen, hängte das Kleid dann aber wieder zurück. „Eine Geburt zu erleben ist einfacher, als für dich ein Kleid auszusuchen", seufzte sie. Sie ging weiter die Kleiderständer durch und blieb dann vor einem stehen, dass in ihren Augen perfekt für Meredith war. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie zu Meredith und Cristina zurückging. „Okay, Meredith. Schließ deine Augen! Und dann führe ich dich zu deinem Hochzeitskleid."

Cristina hatte alles mit skeptischer Miene beobachtet. Nachdem Izzies Augen aufgeleuchtete hatten, schaute sie sich an, was sie gesehen hatte. „Vertrau Izzie. Vor allem deswegen, weil ich nicht hier drin übernachten möchte."

Meredith sah von Cristina zu Izzie. Zumindest hatte ihr das Kleid eben mehr zugesagt als das, was Cristina ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Noch immer etwas argwöhnisch schloss sie die Augen. „Wehe es ist ein Müllsack. Dann seid ihr beide als Brautjungfern gefeuert." Sie deutete blindlings in der Gegend herum, in der sie ihre Freundinnen vermutete.

Izzie nahm Merediths Arm und führte sie an die Stelle, wo das Brautkleid hing. Sie warf einen triumphierenden Blick zu Cristina hinüber und räusperte sich. „Du darfst deine Augen nun öffnen." Sie breitete die Arme aus, während sie auf das Kleid wies. „Meredith Grey, zukünftige Mrs. Derek Shepherd, ... Darf ich vorstellen? - Ihr Hochzeitskleid!"

Meredith atmete tief durch bevor sie schließlich die Augen öffnete. Sie erwartete förmlich die Missgeburt eines jeden Designers, aber was sie sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Finger über das Kleid gleiten. Das war es. Sie wusste, dass sie es an ihrer Hochzeit tragen würde, denn egal was nötig war, um in das Kleid zu passen, sie würde es machen. Mit zittrigen Fingern hob sie das Kleid vom Ständer und hielt es an sich. Sie schloss kurz die Agen und sah sich in dem Kleid auf Derek zugehen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie zu Izzie hinüber und ging dann einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. „Danke."

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt!" Izzie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während sie Merediths Umarmung erwiderte. Sie trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Nachdem du dein Kleid gefunden hast, was ist mit uns?" Sie deutete zu Cristina hinüber.

Meredith umarmte statt Izzie jetzt ihr Kleid. „Oh ja, euer Kleid. Ich dachte an violett. Oder gleich lavendel. Ist so eine Sache zwischen Derek und mir." Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf ihr Kleid, dann sah sie zu den beiden hoch. „Vom Schnitt her sucht euch was aus. Gerade du Izzie. Immerhin sollte es für dich komfortabel sein. Ich will, dass du dich darin wohl fühlst, da du dann schon im 7. Monat sein wirst."

„Und ich soll mich nicht wohl fühlen? Immerhin muss ich den ganzen Tag euer Liebesgeflüster anhören." Cristina rollte mit den Augen. Suchte dann aber das Geschäft ab, um schnell fertig zu sein.

„Ich könnte einfach einen Kartoffelsack anziehen. Fällt wahrscheinlich sowieso keinem auf", sagte Izzie missmutig. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie kein passendes Kleid finden würde.

„Wenn sie so ein atemberaubendes Kleid für mich hier haben." Meredith hielt Izzie das Kleid hin. „Dann finden wir auch etwas, was dir steht und in dem du wunderschön aussehen wirst." Sie folgte jetzt Cristina, die sich bereits mehrere Kleider über den Arm gelegt hatte.

„Nur damit du es weißt, Grey. Einmal. Einmal mache ich so was mit. Entweder du verbockst deine Ehe nicht mit ihm oder du verzichtest auf mich bei deiner nächsten Eheschließung." Cristina stampfte in Richtung Umkleidekabine, doch Meredith zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gibt es eigentlich nicht extra Umstandsmode für dich, Iz? Immerhin wird dir das Kleid in 2 Monaten nicht mehr passen." Meredith hatte sich wieder herum gedreht und sah Izzie fragend an.

„Dort hinten ist eine Verkäuferin. Denkst du, ich kann sie ansprechen, ohne dass sie mir gleich den ganzen Laden verkaufen will?"

„Ich gebe dir Rückendeckung." Meredith rollte mit den Augen. „Zumal sie einem gerne etwas andrehen, was so unglaublich praktisch ist aber auch aussieht als ob das Muster für eine trächtige Elefantenkuh angefertigt worden ist."

Izzie ging zögernd auf die Verkäuferin zu. "Entschuldigung, ich weiß, es sieht nicht aus, als wenn ich es jetzt tragen könnte, aber in zwei Monaten brauche ich es ganz sicher." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Haben sie Umstandskleider für Brautjungfern?"

Die Verkäuferin setzte ihr breitestes Verkaufsgrinsen auf. „Wir haben eine große Auswahl an Umstandsmode. Das umfasst nicht nur die Kleider für Brautjungfern."

„Was wir aber nur bräuchten." Warf Meredith schnell ein.

Etwas irritiert sah die Verkäuferin zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Kaum hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, kam das breite Grinsen zurück. „Selbstverständlich. Wir haben verschiedene Modelle. Das was immer gerne genommen wird sind die Kleider, in die sie reinwachsen können. Denn man kann ja nie wissen, wie dick sie sein werden."

„Sie wird nicht dick sein, sondern nur offensichtlich schwanger." Korrigierte Meredith genervt.

Wieder sah die Verkäuferin irritiert zwischen den Frauen hin und her. „Natürlich ist sie das. An was hatten sie denn überhaupt gedacht? Haben sie Vorstellungen?"

Izzie überlegte einen Moment. "Es sollte ein weicher, fließender Stoff sein. Möglichst keine Taille und mit kurzen Armen. Und in flieder?" Izzie sah Meredith fragend an.

Meredith nickte Izzie zu. „Hört sich gut an."

Die Verkäuferin wies in eine Ecke, in der die Umstandmode hing. „Da dürften wir etwas da haben. Wenngleich wir das ganze abschätzen müssen, wie offensichtlich schwanger sie sein werden." Dabei sah sie Meredith an, die nur die Augen verdrehte, was die Verkäuferin aber wohlwollend übersah. „Wir können aber gerne Modelle zurücklegen, die etwas weiter geschnitten sind und sie kommen kurz vor der Hochzeit wieder, damit sie es erneut anprobieren können." Schlug die Verkäuferin jetzt vor, um einen erneuten Schlagabtausch mit Meredith zu vermeiden.

Izzie sah verunsichert zwischen Meredith und der Verkäuferin hin und her. "Also wie schwanger ich sein werde in zwei Monaten kann ich ihnen nur anhand von Daten sagen." Sie rechnete kurz nach. "28. Woche, wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe. Haben sie da was für mich?"

„Selbstverständlich." Die Verkäuferin fing an mehrere Ständer zu durchsuchen. Nach einer weile kam sie mit verschiedenen Kleidern zurück. „Hier habe ich einmal etwas, was ihnen jetzt passen könnte, damit sie sehen wie es an ihnen aussieht und dann ein Modell, was ihnen im 7. Monat passen sollte. Die Schnittführung ist ähnlich." Sie hängte die beiden Kleider an einen Haken. Und hier haben wir das ganze in einem kräftigeren Farbton." Sie hing erneut zwei Kleider an einen Hacken und sah Izzie fragend an.

"In Ordnung", nickte Izzie. Sie warf die Kleider über ihren Arm. "Ich gehe dann mal in die Umkleidekabine." Sie warf Meredith noch einen leicht genervten Blick zu und verschwand dann in der Kabine. Wenig später kam sie wieder raus und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. "Also bei diesem Model hier werde ich auch im 9. Monat nicht annährend genug schwanger sein, um es auszufüllen", bemerkte sie trocken.

„Aber der trächtigen Elefantenkuh würde es super stehen." Meredith schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie wandte sich wieder der Verkäuferin zu. „Haben sie vielleicht etwas da, was auch einer schwangeren Frau der Gattung Mensch passt oder müssen wir ein anderes Geschäft aufsuchen?"

Die Verkäuferin sah etwas pikiert zu Meredith hinüber und ging dann schnaubend zu den Kleidern zurück, um nach einem anderen Modell zu suchen. Nach einer Weile kam sie zurück. „Hier hätte ich noch was. Aber je nachdem wie sich ihre Schwangerschaft entwickelt, könnte es ihnen dann zur Hochzeit nicht passen."

Alleine schon von der Optik her sagte das Kleid Izzie zu. Der Stoff fühlte sich weich und griffig an, und der Rock begann direkt unter der Brust, so dass für ihren Bauch, ganz egal, wie rund er noch werden sollte, ganz sicher genügend Platz war. Die Träger waren breiter als Spaghettiträger, so dass man auch einen BH darunter tragen konnte. Und die Farbe entsprach genau den Vorgaben, die Meredith gegeben hatte. "Das ist wirklich schön." Izzie's Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Ich werde es anprobieren, aber ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher, dass ich es nehmen werde." Sie nahm das Kleid und verschwand damit in der Umkleide.

Cristina kam auf Meredith zu. Sie hatte das Kleid an, für das sie sich entscheiden hatte, um es Meredith zeigen zu können. „Wo ist Izzie hin?"

„Sich umziehen." Meredith betrachtete sich Cristina von oben bis unten. „Ich werde besser aussehen an der Hochzeit."

„Rede dir das nur ein." Cristina lächelte Meredith schief an. „Braucht Izzie einen Löffel, um in das Kleid zu schlüpfen?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich kam sie aus der Umkleidekabine raus. Fast schüchtern präsentierte sie sich vor Meredith und Cristina. "Und, was denkt ihr? Geht das für die Hochzeit?"

Meredith und Cristina gingen um Izzie herum, steckten dann die Köpfe verschwörerisch zusammen und nickten schließlich. „Wir haben entschieden, dass du uns damit nicht ausstichst, aber auch nicht abfällst." Begann Meredith. „Wenn du dich darin wohl fühlst, dann solltest du es nehmen."

Izzie lachte. "Danke, für eure Ehrlichkeit." Sie wandte sich an die Verkäuferin, die etwas abseits stand. "Ich nehme es!"

Cristina riss ihre Arme triumphierend in die Höhe. „Yes! Wir sind fertig. Ich zieh mich dann auch um, damit wir nur noch bezahlen müssen." Damit verschwand sie wieder in einer der Umkleidekabinen.

Meredith schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sie sah auf ihr Hochzeitskleid und umarmte es noch mal, bevor sie es schweren Herzens der Verkäuferin aushändigte. Mit Argusaugen beobachtete sie, wie die Verkäuferin alles für den Transport und die Bezahlung fertig machte. Sie konnte es nicht mehr erwarten das Kleid mit nach Hause zu nehmen und noch weniger konnte sie es erwarten, es an der Hochzeit zu tragen.

**In einem anderen Geschäft - **_zeitgleich_

Mark sah zu Derek hinüber, der ihn daraufhin mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Zwischen den beiden herrschte schon seit einiger Zeit eine peinliche Stille. Nur hin und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Die von Mark wirkten irritiert, während Derek so langsam etwas genervt schien. Als sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatten, schnallte sich Mark ab und stieg aus dem Auto aus, kurz gefolgt von Derek.

„Du fährst wie ein Mädchen, Derek." Mark schüttelte sichtlich enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ich wusste nicht wo das Geschäft ist und bevor ich ständig daran vorbeifahre, habe ich langsam gemacht. Und…" Derek deutete auf ein Schaufenster. „.. wir haben es sofort gefunden."

„Und warum sind wir überhaupt hier?" Fragte Mark jetzt ungeduldig.

„Weil ich etwas für die Hochzeit brauche? Ich kann auch gerne nackt gehen, aber ich ziehe den Anzug vor." Derek schüttelte den Kopf und zog Mark hinter sich her.

„Das ziehe ich auch vor." Mark zuckte mit den Schultern als Derek ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf. „Aber warum bin ich hier?"

Derek blieb abrupt stehen, weswegen Mark in ihn rein knallte. „Weil ich eine zweite Meinung will und du mein Trauzeuge bist." Er stieß Mark leicht zurück. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Geschäft um und öffnete die Tür.

„Okay, aber warum bin ich hier? Das ist doch nicht so schwer, einen Anzug auszusuchen." Mark folgte in das Geschäft und blieb dann mit offenem Mund aufgrund der Auswahl stehen. „Oh."

„Richtig. OH!" Derek seufzte wegen der ganzen Auswahl. „Also die Sache ist ganz einfach. Du hilfst mir hier oder du bist als Trauzeuge gefeuert. Ich habe 4 Schwager und einer hat bestimmt Zeit."

Marks Kinnlade klappte nach unten. „Das würdest du nicht."

„Sieh zu." Derek zog sein Handy raus. „Dann müsste ich zwar an einem anderen Tag wieder los, aber das ist es mir wert." Er begann seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten zu lassen, ohne eine zu drücken.

„Okay. Stopp!" Mark griff nach Dereks Unterarm. „Ich helfe ja schon. Willst du einen weißen oder einen schwarzen?" Er ging weiter in das Geschäft rein und deutete mit seinem Finger umher.

Derek, der inzwischen mit dem Rücken zu Mark stand, steckte grinsend sein Handy zurück, dessen Akku schon vor einer halben Stunde den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Bevor er sich zu Mark umdrehte räusperte er sich und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Schwarz. Ich denke, dass mir das besser steht."

„Auf jeden Fall." Mark nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, weswegen Derek zu lachen anfing.

„Je schneller wir hier raus sind, umso schneller können wir uns das Baseball Spiel ansehen." Derek klopfte Mark auf die Schulter, der erleichtert aufatmete. Noch immer amüsiert über seinen Freund fing Derek an, sich die Ständer anzusehen. „Warum gibt es nicht einfach einen Anzug, den man dann der Körperform anpasst. Das würde vieles erleichtern."

Mark nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Allerdings fand er einen positiven Nebeneffekt an ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit, denn eine junge Verkäuferin kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Kann ich ihnen helfen." Fragte sie höflich, während sie sich Mark etwas genauer betrachtete.

„Definitiv." Antwortete Mark mit einem flirtenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme und dem breitesten Lächeln, das er aufsetzen konnte.

Derek sah verwundert von den Anzügen zu Mark auf, dann drehte er sich zu der Verkäuferin um. Frustriert stöhnte er auf, dann stellte er sich vor Mark. „Ich wäre ihnen für jede Hilfe dankbar." Er sah sie zunächst mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick an, das sich aber schnell verfinsterte. „Und der da hat eine Freundin." Er deute hinter sich und konnte förmlich spüren wie Marks Grinsen aus dem Gesicht fiel.

Die Verkäufern wahrte mühsam ihr höfliches Lächeln als sie kurz zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her sah. „Haben sie einen bestimmten Stil im Sinn?"

„Es gibt verschiedene Stile?" Derek schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Dann werde ich ihnen erst einmal alles zeigen. Darüber finden sie bestimmt etwas, was sie anspricht. Und danach können sie dann über die Farbe entscheiden, falls sie sich für ein Modell mit weste entscheiden sollten." Sie musste etwas schmunzeln, da auch Mark inzwischen einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Das wird den ganzen Nachmittag dauern." Stellte Mark fest. Sein Blick fiel auf Dereks erstarrtes Gesicht.

„Hat sie gesagt, dass die Westen auch unterschiedliche Farben haben können?" Wieder rieb Derek sich den Nasenrücken. „Hoffentlich werden wir bis zur Hochzeit fündig."

Die Verkäuferin war inzwischen mit ein paar verschiedenen Modellen zurückgekehrt, die sie Derek vor die Nase hing. „Das sind erst einmal die groben Unterschiede. Einmal mit 2 Knöpfen oder 3 Knöpfen, dann ob mit oder ohne Rückenschlitz. Danach sollten sie sich entscheiden, ob sie lieber Schurwolle, Viskoseseide oder Acetatseide haben wollen. Sehr elegant wäre ein Streifensatin." Sie wies auf die verschiedenen Modelle. Da sowohl Derek als auch Mark eher hilflos auf die Anzüge starrten, holte die Verkäuferin tief Luft. Sie griff Derek am Arm und stellte ihn an eine besser durchleuchtete Stelle. „Das ist jetzt rein professionell." Zwinkerte sie lächelnd, bevor sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch heiraten." Lachte Mark, nachdem sie auch um Derek herumging und ihn kritisch begutachtete.

Sie lachte über Marks Kommentar leise, sah Derek dann aber ernst an. „Ich zeige ihnen jetzt einfach ein paar Modelle, die ihnen gut stehen könnten. So kommen sie ihrem Anzug wohl schneller näher." Sie drehte sich um und suchte dann die Ständer ab. Schließlich kam sie mit 4 Anzügen wieder zurück.

Derek brauchte nicht lange und wies lächelnd auf einen der Anzüge, den auch in einer der Umkleidekabinen anprobierte. Als er wieder herauskam war sein Lächeln noch breiter, denn er konnte sich vorstellen wie er in diesem Aufzug neben Meredith stehen würde. „Das ist er." Sagte er deswegen knapp als er sich seinen beiden Kritikern stellte. Nachdem Sowohl Mark als auch die Verkäuferin ihm zustimmend zunickten, atmete er erleichtert aus, denn er war der Hochzeit einen weiteren Schritt näher gekommen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

George lehnte an der Wand draußen vor der Cafeteria und hob jedes Mal den Kopf, wenn sich die Tür öffnete und jemand herauskam. Allmählich war er es leid, dieses Versteckspiel weiter zu spielen. Seit einem Monat waren er und Lexie nun ein Paar – aber das wussten nur sie beide. Denn vor anderen taten sie weiterhin so, als ob sie nur Kollegen wären. Als Lexie ihn anfangs um Diskretion, Callie zuliebe, gebeten hatte, war er einverstanden gewesen. Schließlich war anzunehmen, dass es vielleicht ein Schock sein würde, dass der Ex-Ehemann eine Liebesbeziehung mit der besten Freundin hatte. So hatten sich ihre Treffen auf seine Wohnung und die Bereitschaftsräume im SGH beschränkt.

George hob erneut den Kopf, als die Tür sich öffnete, und er stieß sich langsam von der Wand ab, als sie auf ihn zukam. „Bereitschaftsraum 3, 5. Stock", raunte er ihr zu, während sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Seufzend folgte George ihr in einem angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand hinterher. Er sah, wie Lexie den Weg zum Treppenhaus einschlug und ging zu den Aufzügen hinüber. Er wollte vor ihr da sein. Im 5. Stockwerk angekommen öffnete er die Tür zum Bereitschaftsraum und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, während er wie gebannt die Tür anstarrte.

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat Lexie den Raum und begann noch, während sie auf ihn zuging, sich ihres OP Shirts und der Hose zu entledigen. „Ich hatte so Sehnsucht nach dir!" stieß sie hervor, während sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen ließ und ihren Mund voller Leidenschaft auf seinen presste.

_Kurze Zeit später_

Lexie richtete den Kragen von ihrem Kittel und heftete sich den Pieper an die Tasche, während sie George dabei beobachtete, wie er sich wieder anzog. „Eric ist auf Landurlaub, und Molly braucht mich heute Abend als Babysitter für Laura." Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie wiederkommen, aber sobald sie dann im Bett sind komme ich sofort zu dir."

„Nein." George trat einen Schritt zurück und streckte beide Arme in Abwehrhaltung nach oben. „Ich will das nicht mehr!"

„Was?" Lexie sah ihn erschrocken an. „Du willst ... Schluss machen?" fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme. 

George nahm Lexie's Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie eindringlich an. „Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen! Ich liebe dich, Lexie Grey!" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Und ich möchte das auch zeigen dürfen." Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Ich möchte diese Heimlichtuereien nicht mehr. Callie soll erfahren, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich habe keine Angst davor. Ich möchte nur endlich, wirklich, richtig mit dir zusammen sein!"

Lexie's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das will ich auch. Oh George ..." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Wie lange habe ich mir das schon gewünscht, dass du das sagst!" 

Er schob sie etwas von sich weg und sah sie erstaunt an. „Aber du warst doch diejenige, die unsere Beziehung von Anfang an geheim halten wollte", sagte er verwundert.

„Ja, schon, aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich damit auch nicht wirklich glücklich bin."

George lachte. „Mal wieder ein typisches Missverständnis." Er zog Lexie an sich und begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen herumzuknabbern. „Musst du wirklich schon gehen?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„So lange mich keiner anfunkt, kann ich bleiben", sagte sie und grinste anzüglich. 

Das ließ sich George nicht zweimal sagen. Er griff lachend nach Lexie's Hand und zog sie wieder hinüber zum Bett.

**Freie Klinik**

Mark saß in der freien Klinik an einem Schreibtisch. Vor sich lagen mehrere Kataloge mit günstigen medizinischen Produkten. Eigentlich lag es ihm nicht, sich um solche Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, aber da er jetzt für den Erhalt seiner Sprechstunde verantwortlich war, sah er sich gezwungen, sich Samstag abends mit solchen Sachen zu befassen. Er war sich zudem sicher, dass er schon bald in der Materie drin war und es ihm dann leichter fallen würde.

„Hier bist du." Cristina riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich wollte schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufsetzen."

Mark sah sie irritiert an. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr und er erkannte erst jetzt wie spät es war. Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist." Entschuldigte sich Mark ehrlich.

„Wirst du jetzt nur noch hier anzutreffen sein?" Cristina hatte sich einen Stuhl genommen, um sich neben Mark setzen zu können. Ihr fielen die Kataloge auf dem Schriebtisch auf und sie begann neugierig darin zu blättern.

Mark der die Augen noch immer geschlossen hatte, wurde durch das Rascheln der Blätter wieder auf Cristina aufmerksam. „Könntest du das bitte lassen?"

„Was ist denn so wichtig daran?" Fragte Cristina nach, blätterte aber weiter in dem Katalog.  
„So kann ich besser vergleichen." Mark griff nach dem Katalog und hatte ihn schnell wieder erobert. Frustriert suchte er nach der Seite, die er zuvor aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Es gibt auch ein Inhaltsverzeichnis." Stellte Cristina nüchtern fest.

„Du hättest die Seite auch markieren können." Erwiderte Mark kühl, da er die gesuchte Seite erneut überblättert hatte und inzwischen sichtlich genervt war.

„Verärgert weil Mark ihr den Katalog entrissen hatte, lehnte sich Cristina zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Welche?" Verwirrt sag Mark zu Cristina hinüber, die daraufhin mit den Augen rollte.

„Ob ich dich in Zukunft nur noch hier antreffe." Wiederholte Cristina ihre Frage.

Mark atmete tief aus. „Es gibt hier jetzt einiges zu machen und das nimmt derzeit etwas meine Zeit in Anspruch." Mark stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um sich aus einem Automaten, etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als er wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch kam, sah ihn Cristina mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Wolltest du auch was?" Daraufhin rollte sie mit den Augen, weswegen Mark leise seufzte. „Du kannst was von mir haben." Er ging wieder um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Und wenn ich nicht mit dir teilen will?" Sie sah ihn verärgert an.

„Dann kannst du dir was anderes holen oder es sein lassen." Antwortete Mark mit einem Schulterzucken. Er wusste, dass wenn er zügig arbeiten könnte, er schon bald nach Hause kann. „Lass mich das hier fertig machen und wir können gehen."

Cristina stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, den sie an den Ort brachte, von wo sie ihn her hatte. „Nein, Danke. Du kannst hier alleine weitermachen." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, warum das Bailey nicht machen lässt. Immerhin ist es ihre Klinik."

„Weil ich dafür verantwortlich bin." Er sah Cristina eindringlich an. „Und wenn du mich hier arbeiten lassen würdest, dann wäre ich schon längst fertig."

„Mach was du willst." Sie schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf und ging dann von dem Schreibtisch weg.

Mark wollte ihr noch hinterher rufen, aber er hatte bereits gelernt, dass man mit ihr nicht reden kann, wenn sie in diesem Gemütszustand war. Außerdem musste die Arbeit gemacht werden, da sie sich nicht von alleine machte. Frustriert fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Er wollte alles der Reihe nach abarbeiten. Erst die wichtige Produktbestellung, dann das Problem mit Cristina. 

**Merediths Haus**

Derek saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand auf der Schaukel vor dem Haus. Genüsslich trank er einen Schluck, der ihn von innen wärmte, da die Abendluft bereits stark abgekühlt war. Als er neben sich die Tür öffnen hörte, brauchte er sich gar nicht umzusehen wer es ist. Er stellte seine Tasse neben sich und wartete darauf, dass die Person sich zu ihm gesellte. Kaum hatte sich Meredith neben ihn gesetzt, legte er einen Arm um sie. Noch immer erschöpft von der Suche nach ihrem Hochzeitskleid, lehnte sie sich an ihn an. Ein Bein schlug sie über seine, während sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen.

„Fündig geworden?" Beendete Derek die Stille. Da Meredith nur nickte, sah er zu ihr hinunter und bemerkte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Darf ich es sehen?"

Meredith schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Mit Sicherheit nicht. Noch einmal bekommst du mich nicht dazu, ein Brautkleid zu suchen."

„Auch nicht wenn ich dich noch einmal heiraten will?" Er sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an, musste aber sofort lachen als sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Warten wir mal ab, wie das erste Mal läuft." Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und schloss dabei erneut die Augen.

„Heißt aber, dass du prinzipiell nichts dagegen einzuwenden hast." Merkte Derek nach ein paar Momenten der Stille an.

Meredith hob wieder ihren Kopf an. „Du heiratest wohl gerne." Stellte sie mehr fest als sie wirklich nachfragte.

„Höre ich da einen Unterton heraus?" Derek sah sie mit einem alarmierten Blick an, da er nichts falsches sagen wollte und sie deswegen genau beobachtete.

„Nein." Meredith musste sich etwas das Lachen verkneifen und biss sich auf die Lippe, da Derek sie inzwischen besorgt ansah. „Ich wollte nur festhalten, dass es nicht deine erste Hochzeit ist und du scheinbar vorhast nach dieser noch einmal vor den Altar zu treten."

Derek räusperte sich leise, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Kann ich mich da geschickt herausreden?"

„Versuch es."

„Bei der ersten Hochzeit habe ich gedacht, dass es die einzige bleibt, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, es gerne wieder zu machen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht gut. Was ich sagen wollte war, dass ich vor dir nicht wusste wie schön es ist, zu heiraten." Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das hat sich auch nicht richtig angehört." Meredith fing an zu lachen, da er inzwischen die Augen zusammenkniff, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Du kannst dir auch helfen lassen." Als er sich zu ihr herumdrehte, nahm sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn sanft. „Und?"

Derek sah ihr eine Weile in die Augen. „Was war die Frage?" Er beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich zunächst wieder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, den beide aber schnell vertieften und leidenschaftlicher werden ließen. Meredith hatte ihre Hände in Dereks Haaren vergraben, während Derek seine Hand inzwischen und ihrem Shirt über ihre zarte Haut gleiten ließ. Erst das quietschen von Autoreifen holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück und sie ließen schwer atmend wieder voneinander ab. Lächelnd legte Meredith ihren Kopf wieder auf Dereks Schulter.

„Ich freue mich schon auf ungestörte Flitterwochen." Meredith seufzte leicht frustriert auf. „Die übrigens wo hingehen werden?"

„Darf ich das Kleid sehen?" Derek sah zu Meredith, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Dann musst du warten bis wir am Flughafen sind."

Meredith rollte mit den Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing sie an zu grinsen und sah wieder zu Derek. „Wenn ich dir einen Hinweis gebe, wie das Kleid aussieht, dann gibst du mir einen Hinweis, was die Flitterwochen betrifft."

Derek dachte nur kurz über den Vorschlag nach, dann nickte er zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „In Ordnung, dann fang an."

„Also gut." Meredith rieb sich die Nase, was für ein Detail sie preis geben konnte. „Mein Kleid ist weiß."

Derek lächelte darauf hin breit und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wir werden ein Bett haben." 

„Derek." Meredith boxte ihn in die Seite. Als sie erneut ausholte, fing er ihre Hand lachend ab und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Einen richtigen Hinweis. Wo steht das Bett." Sie sah ihn mit einem bittenden Ausdruck an und seufzte leise auf.

„Gut, dann ein richtiger Hinweis. Das Bett steht in einem Schlafzimmer." Derek konnte nur mit aller Kraft verhindern, dass sie ihre Hand befreite und ihm erneut einen Hieb verpasste. „Und das Bett wird Kissen haben und eine Bettdecke." Fuhr er amüsiert fort, bis Meredith schließlich aufgab und ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich sehe schon, dass ich dich jetzt heiraten muss, weil ich wissen will wohin es geht." Schmollte sie etwas, nicht aber ohne sich näher an seinen warmen Körper anzuschmiegen. „Und nur damit das klar ist. Beim nächsten Mal suche ich die Flitterwochen aus."

„Das ist nur fair." Derek legte seinen Kopf auf den ihren und zog sie dabei näher an sich heran. Beide genossen die Wärme, die von dem Körper des anderen ausging, während es um sie herum etwas kälter wurde.

**Alex/Izzie's Schlafzimmer**

Izzie öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte lächelnd zu Alex ins Bett. „Hannah schläft endlich", sagte sie, und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Ja, ich auch gleich", gähnte er müde und rutschte mit Izzie im Arm etwas tiefer.

„Wieso bist DU müde?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und setzte sich wieder auf. „Ich war heute stundenlang mit Meredith und Cristina unterwegs und habe Kleider ausgesucht. Dagegen war dein Tag in der Klinik sicher das reinste Zuckerschlecken!"

Alex gähnte erneut. „Wenn du meinst", murmelte er.

„Es war einfach grauenvoll, weil Meredith sich nicht entscheiden konnte!" Izzie verdrehte die Augen. "Aber schließlich fanden wir doch noch das passende Kleid für sie." Sie rüttelte Alex leicht. "Hey, interessiert es dich eigentlich gar nicht, was ich als Brautjungfer tragen werde?"

„Nicht wirklich." Er zog die Bettdecke demonstrativ höher und gähnte noch einmal. „Mach bitte das Licht aus, bevor du einschläfst, ja?" 

Izzie sah fassungslos dabei zu, wie er sich umdrehte. „Männer!" stieß sie hervor. „Ihr seid doch alle gleich!" Sie begann ihn wieder zu rütteln, diesmal etwas energischer. „Das ist die Hochzeit unserer besten Freunde ... meiner besten Freundin", korrigierte sie. „Interessiert dich das überhaupt nicht?"

„Ich bin müde, Izzie!" sagte Alex leicht gereizt. „Können wir bitte morgen darüber reden?"

„Nein!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wir müssen jetzt darüber reden, weil du dich bis jetzt überhaupt noch nicht um einen Anzug gekümmert hast."

„Ich habe doch noch den von Cristina's Hochzeit." Alex drehte sich seufzend zu Izzie und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Der ist noch ungebraucht. Wieso sollte ich also einen neuen kaufen?"

"Weil es eine andere Hochzeit ist", erwiderte Izzie. "Du kannst nicht denselben Anzug zweimal tragen! Das gehört sich nicht. Außerdem bringt es Unglück." Sie gestikulierte mit den Armen. "Ich ziehe ja auch nicht dasselbe Kleid an, wie auf Cristinas Hochzeit." 

"Das würde dir wohl auch kaum noch passen", bemerkte Alex nüchtern.

"Ich würde es auch nicht tragen, wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre." Sie rüttelte ihn wieder an der Schulter. "Möchtest du es sehen?"

"Was?" Alex unterdrückte erneut ein Gähnen.

"Mein Kleid. Das Kleid, das ich auf Merediths Hochzeit tragen werde." Izzie rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Komm schon Alex, zeig wenigstens ein bisschen Begeisterung, ja?"

"Morgen, okay? Ich werde es mir morgen anschauen. Ich verspreche es." Er seufzte. "Ich will jetzt einfach nur schlafen." Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Izzie endlich von dem Thema ablassen würde.

Izzie sprang aus dem Bett, öffnete den Kleiderschrank und holte das Kleid heraus, das sie dann stolz hochhielt. "Und gefällt es dir?"

Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite zurück und öffnete die Augen. "Ja, sehr hübsch."

"Hübsch?" Izzie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Es ist ein Traum!"

"Von mir aus auch das." Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, in der Hoffnung, nun schlafen zu dürfen. "War es das?" fragte er leicht gereizt. "Darf ich jetzt endlich schlafen?"

„Idiot!" Izzie hängte das Kleid zurück in den Schrank und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht!" stieß sie voller Sarkasmus hervor. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dich weiter störe. Ich werde nämlich unten auf dem Sofa schlafen!" Sie zerrte ihre Decke und Kopfkissen vom Bett und schleppte die Sachen Richtung Treppe.

"Verdammt!" Stöhnend schob Alex die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Seine Nachtruhe konnte er vergessen. Er würde mindestens eine Stunde Überredungskunst brauchen, bis er Izzie soweit hatte, das sie bereit war, wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu kommen. Während er gähnend die Treppe hinunter ging, ging er noch einmal in Gedanken durch, was er ihr als Entschuldigung sagen könnte.

**Das Streben nach dem besseren hat nur dann Sinn, wenn man sich danach wirklich verbessert und am Ende nicht schlechter dasteht. Was nutzt einem Sportler der erste Platz, wenn ihn die Gewissensbisse nachts verfolgen, weil er ihn sich mit unerlaubten Mitteln geholt hat. Gleiches kann man auch auf einen zu hohen Aufwand in seinem Beruf zurückführen. Denn wenn man am Ende alleine nach Hause sitzt, dann hat man nicht viel davon, in der Karriere weiter gekommen zu sein, da man niemanden hat, mit dem man seinen Erfolg teilen kann (**_**Mark schließt die freie Klinik ab. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto sieht er, dass es das einzige ist**_**), Und bevor man seinen Gewinn alleine feiern muss, sollte man sicherstellen, dass es eine Familie gibt, zu der man im Falle eines Triumphes zurückkehren kann (**_**Alex sucht nach Izzie und versucht sie zu beruhigen**_**). Am Ende zählen nicht die Pokale, das Geld oder teure Kleider. Es zählt nur, dass man so geliebt wird, wie man wirklich ist (**_**Derek und Meredith sitzen eng umschlungen auf der Schaukel vor dem Haus**_**), denn Liebe kann man sich ohnehin nicht kaufen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**5.11 - Make This Go On Forever**

_Make This Go On Forever_

Please Don't Let This Turn Into Something It's Not  
I Can Only Give You Everything I've Got  
I Can't Be As Sorry As You Think I Should  
But I Still Love You More Than Anyone Else Could

All That I Keep Thinking Throughout This Whole Flight  
Is It Could Take My Whole Damn Life To Make This Right  
This Splintered Mast I'm Holding On Won't Save Me Long  
Because I Know Fine Well That What I Did Was Wrong

The Last Girl And The Last Reason To Make This Last For As Long As I Could  
The First Kiss And The First Time That I Felt Connected To Anything  
The Weight Of Water, The Way You Taught Me To Look Past Everything I Have Ever Learned  
The Final Word In The Final Sentence You Ever Uttered To Me Was Love

We Have Got Through So Much Worse Than This Before  
What's So Different This Time That You Can't Ignore  
You Say It Is Much More Than Just My Last Mistake  
And We Should Spend Some Time Apart For Both Our Sakes

The Last Girl And The Last Reason To Make This Last For As Long As I Could  
First Kiss And The First Time That I Felt Connected To Anything  
The Weight Of Water, The Way You Told Me To Look Past Everything I Have Ever Learned  
The Final Word In The Final Sentence You Ever Uttered To Me Was Love

The Last Girl And The Last Reason To Make This Last For As Long As I Could  
The First Kiss And The First Time That I Felt Connected To Anything  
The Weight Of Water, The Way You Taught Me To Look Past Everything I Have Ever Learned  
The Final Word In The Final Sentence You Ever Uttered To Me Was Love [X2

And I Don't Know Where To Look  
My Words Just Break And Melt  
Please Just Save Me From This Darkness [X2

And I Don't Know Where To Look  
My Words Just Break And Melt  
Please Just Save Me From This Darkness [X2

**Wer sich Märchen genau durchliest, der wird eines erkennen. ****Es muss zuerst schlimmer werden, bevor der Prinz am Ende auftaucht und alles wird wieder besser. Doch während man am lesen ist, interessiert es einen nicht, warum sie so aufgebaut sind, da man stets mit den Hauptfiguren leidet und will, dass es ihnen besser geht. Am liebsten würden wir sie warnen, wenn wir sehen, dass sie auf eine Falle zulaufen (**_**Meredith steht an der Schwesternstation und füllt etwas aus**_**). Doch egal wie laut wir rufen, wir können die Geschichte nicht verändern und müssen tatenlos zusehen, wie die Gefühle der Figuren verletzt werden (**_**Cristina sieht Mark in der freien Klinik. Sie schüttelt traurig den Kopf und geht wieder**_**). Denn jedes Märchen beginnt am Anfang immer glücklich (**_**Lexie und George kommen zusammen ins Krankenhaus**_**), doch schon bald liest man heraus, welches Unheil auf die Figuren zukommt (**_**Izzie und Alex küssen sich zum Abschied**_**) und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass es gut ausgeht.**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith stand müde im Aufzug. Nachdem sie die vergangene Nacht hatte arbeiten müssen, ohne wenigstens für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu machen zu dürfen, forderte ihr Körper eine kleine Erholungsphase. Allerdings hatte sie die Visite noch vor sich und danach sah sie auch keine Möglichkeit, sich kurz hinlegen zu können. Deswegen hoffte sie, dass ihr Gang zum nächsten Kaffeeautomaten nicht gestört werden würde, da sie nicht dafür garantieren konnte, die nächsten Minuten noch wach erleben zu würden, wenn sie nicht bald eine Dosis Koffein zu sich nehmen dürfte. Kaum hatten sich die Türen des Aufzugs geöffnet, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging hinaus auf den Gang, der sich allmählich mit jungen Assistenzärzten füllte. So schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, bewegte sie sich zu dem nächsten Automaten. Doch ein starker Ruck an ihrem Oberarm und dann eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte brachten sie nicht nur zum Stillstand, sondern führten sie direkt in ein leeres Bereitschaftszimmer.

„Was soll das?" Meredith versuchte sich von ihrem Entführer zu lösen, doch sie schaffte es nicht, die nötige Kraft aufzubringen. Als sie sich endlich umdrehen konnte, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Ernsthaft. Kannst du nicht eine Nacht ohne auskommen?"

„Was?" Derek sah sie zunächst verwirrt an, bis er darauf kam, was sie meinte. „Oh. Nein, kann ich seit ich dich kenne nicht mehr." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Aber deswegen will ich dich nicht sprechen. Oder auch, wenn du nicht zu müde sein solltest, aber es gibt etwas, was wir besprechen müssen."

Meredith musste mit den Augen rollen, aber er hatte es geschafft, dass sie zumindest so wach war, um ihm zuhören zu können. „Um was geht es denn?"

„Hattest du damals eine Reservierungsbestätigung unterschrieben? Für den Empfang?" Er sah sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an, woraufhin sich bei Meredith alles anspannte.

„Das ist Wochen her, Derek. Ich weiß nicht." Nervös fing sie an ihren Arztkittel zu straffen, auch wenn sie die Falten so eher vertiefte als sie heraus zu bekommen. „Warum fragst du das?"

„Ich wollte eben nachfragen, ob noch 2 Plätze mehr einzurichten sind und für die Kinder auch wirklich Kinderportionen gerichtet werden." Fing Derek an und legte dann vorsorglich seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass die Reservierung nie bestätigt wurde, weswegen sie jetzt wahrscheinlich keinen Platz für uns haben werden."

„Was?" Meredith riss sich von Derek los. „Aber ich habe die Bestätigung doch gefaxt." In ihren Augen hatten sich inzwischen Tränen gebildet.

„Ja, aber hast du die Bestätigung unterschrieben. Oder noch besser, hast du eine Kopie vorher gemacht auf der man deine Unterschrift sieht?" Er ging wieder einen Schritt auf Meredith zu, die ihn aber wegstieß und sich dann auf eines der Betten setzte.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht." Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Heißt das jetzt, dass wir keinen Empfang haben?" Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

Derek kniete sich vor sie und griff nach ihren Händen. „Ich wollte erst mit dir sprechen, bevor ich mit dem Hotel weiter rede. Aber selbst wenn wir dort nicht feiern können, dann machen wir das woanders."

Meredith riss ihre Hände weg. „Wo denn? Wo bekommen wir das denn jetzt noch organisiert? Am besten sagen wir alles ab. Immerhin wird dir deine Familie es ohnehin einreden, weil ich schließlich unfähig bin, eine Hochzeit auf die Beine zu stellen." Beschämt sah sie von im weg.

Derek musste sich das Lächeln verkneifen. Als er sich selber im Griff hatte, zog er ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger wieder zu sich und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. „Wir heiraten in 4 Wochen. Das nimmt mir keiner. Und meine Familie wird mit Sicherheit nichts sagen, dafür habe ich bei meinen Schwestern zu viele Pannen erlebt als sie geheiratet haben." Als sich Merediths Gesichtszüge wieder entspannten, traute er sich zu lächeln. „Ich rufe jetzt wieder an und sehe, was sich machen lässt. Mach dir also keine Sorgen."

„Du willst mich trotz meines mangelnden Organisationstalents heiraten?" Fragte Meredith zaghaft nach.

„Meredith, ich habe dich bestimmt nicht wegen deines Organisationsvermögens gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und beugt sich dann zu ihr nach vorne. „Deine Stärken liegen definitiv woanders."

Meredith hielt ihn sanft mit ihrer Hand zurück. „Schön, dass ich dich in dieser Hinsicht befriedigen kann."

„Oh ja." Brachte es Derek noch hervor, dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht auf die Matratze. Mit ihren Armen um seinen Hals geschlungen vertiefte sie den Kuss. Als ein Pager zu hören war, stöhnten beide frustriert auf.

„Meiner." Brachte es Meredith nur schwer atmend hervor.

„Das holen wir später nach. Ich rufe dann wieder in dem Hotel an." Derek half Meredith vom Bett auf. Nachdem sie ganz zu Atmen gekommen waren, verließen sie das Bereitschaftszimmer wieder.

**Behandlungsraum - Gynäkologie**

„Es ist ein Junge!" Dr. Evans schob den Monitor in Izzie's Richtung, damit sie auch noch einmal einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

„Oh nein ..." Izzie lehnte sich stöhnend zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Dr. Evans besorgt, während sie den Ultraschallkopf von Izzie's Bauch nahm.

„Ja ... ja ... sicher." Izzie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah die Ärztin an. „Es ist nur so, dass Alex und ich gewettet haben." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Und eigentlich gönne ich ihm nicht die Genugtuung, dass er Recht hatte." 

Dr. Evans sah Izzie schmunzelnd an. „Nun, sie müssen es ihm ja nicht sagen."

„Er weiß, dass ich heute einen Vorsorgetermin habe. Er wird mich so lange mit Fragen löchern, bis er weiß, was er wissen will." Izzie setzte sich auf und wischte sich mit einem Tuch das Gel vom Bauch. „Und er merkt sofort, wenn ich lüge."

„Ich möchte mich da wirklich nicht einmischen, aber sie könnten ja sagen, dass ich mir nicht sicher war."

Izzie sah Dr. Evans mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Aber sie sind sich doch sicher, oder?"

Dr. Evans nickte. „Ziemlich sicher ... leider." Sie räusperte sich und warf einen Blick in die Akte. „Die Ultraschallmessungen haben ergeben, dass das Baby von der Größe her genau der 24. SSW entspricht. Ihre Blutwerte und Urinprobe waren auch in Ordnung, genauso wie der Blutdruck." Sie klappte die Akte zu. "Von meiner Seite aus war es das. Oder haben sie noch Fragen?" erkundigte sie sich.

Izzie zog das Shirt nach unten und legte dann ihre Hände um den Bauch. „Seit ein paar Tagen passiert es immer wieder, dass der Bauch hart wird", begann sie zögernd. „Ich dachte immer, dass das erst viel später kommt."

„Ist das Baby sehr aktiv?"

Izzie nickte. „Ja, ich kann kaum mehr eine Nacht durchschlafen." Sie seufzte leise. „Erst konnte ich es kaum erwarten, dass es ... er sich endlich bewegt, und nun tut er nichts anderes mehr." Sie deutete zum Ultraschallgerät hinüber. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass er kein Ultraschall mag."

Dr. Evans lachte leise. "Scheint so, denn er hat sich hin und her gewunden, bis er uns einen Blick zwischen die Beine erlaubt hat." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches, dass sie jetzt schon leichte Übungswehen haben. Ab Mitte dieser Woche beginnt bereits der 7. Schwangerschaftsmonat. Und von da an werden sie noch häufiger bemerken, wie der Bauch hart wird. Sollten sie allerdings dabei krampfartige Schmerzen verspüren, kann das auf eine Frühgeburt hinweisen." Sie nahm ihren Rezeptblock und trug etwas darauf ein. "Ich verschreibe ihnen Magnesium. Und ruhen sie sich zwischendurch immer wieder aus. Die nächsten Wochen werden körperlich ziemlich anstrengend. Aber das wissen sie ja alles schon." Sie ging zum Drucker und nahm das Ultraschallbild heraus.

"Ja, ich weiß ... danke." Izzie nahm das Rezept und das Bild und rutschte von der Liege herunter. "Sagen sie Alex bitte nichts", sagte sie, und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal nach Dr. Evans um.

"Alles, was wir hier besprechen, unterliegt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht", sagte Dr. Evans in ruhigem Tonfall. "Sie brauchen also keine Sorge zu haben, dass ich ihrem Mann etwas erzähle. Das ist ihre Aufgabe. Und so schlimm ist es auch nicht, dass er diese "Geschlechterwette" gewonnen hat", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

"Doch!" Izzie sah Dr. Evans mit einem gequälten Lächeln an. "Er darf jetzt den Namen für unseren Sohn aussuchen." Sie öffnete die Tür und verließ den Behandlungsraum.

**Krankenhaus - Flur**

Lexie war gerade dabei, den Flur hinunterzugehen, als sich eine Tür neben ihr öffnete und eine Hand herausschnellte, die sie nach innen hinein zog. Erschrocken setzte sie an, einen Schrei von sich zu geben, doch ihr „Entführer" legte ihr blitzschnell die Hand auf den Mund, so dass nur ein leises Gewimmer dabei herauskam. 

„Psst, willst du, dass das ganze Krankenhaus auf uns aufmerksam wird?" Er nahm langsam die Hand von ihrem Mund und grinste sie schief an. „Sorry, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

„George O'Malley, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" Lexie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Findest du nicht, dass das langsam etwas bizarre Formen annimmt?" fragte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Du hast versprochen, dass du mit Callie über uns reden würdest. Das war vor vier Wochen, und seitdem ist nichts passiert!" Lexie sah ihn empört an.

„Und was ist mit dir? Du könntest es ihr auch erzählen", gab er an sie zurück.

„Ja, aber eigentlich hatten wir ausgemacht, dass du es ihr zuerst erzählst." Sie seufzte. „Ich hasse dieses Versteckspiel!"

George nickte. „Ich auch, und deshalb habe ich jetzt die Weichen für eine Verbesserung gestellt", sagte er stolz.

„Weichen für eine Verbesserung?" Lexie runzelte die Stirn. „Könntest du das mal ein wenig präzisieren?"

„Willst du dich nicht lieber vorher setzen?" schlug er vor.

Lexie schaute sich im Wäscheraum um. „Auf dem Putzeimer oder im Regal?" fragte sie ironisch.

„Okay, dann bleib stehen." George räusperte sich. „Ich habe meiner Mutter von dir erzählt. Und sie würde dich gerne kennen lernen", stieß er dann schnell hervor. Abwartend sah er Lexie an.

„Was hast du?!" stieß sie entsetzt hervor.

„Beruhige dich!" George ging einen Schritt auf Lexie zu und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich jemanden kennen gelernt habe, der mir viel bedeutet."

„Und was noch?" Sie sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an.

„Das du Assistenzärztin im ersten Jahr bist – genau wie ich. Und das wir uns während der Arbeit kennen gelernt haben."

„Mehr nicht?" Lexie sah George stirnrunzelnd an.

„Mehr nicht." Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und sie hat dann von sich aus vorgeschlagen, dass du ja mal zum Essen zu uns kommen könntest."

Lexie's Kopf zuckte nach oben. „Oh nein ... Ich hoffe, du hast ihr gesagt, dass wir uns dafür noch nicht lange genug kennen, um derart ..." Sie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen", ... derart intim zu werden."

George sah sie amüsiert an. „Wir schlafen seit zwei Monaten miteinander. Du bist mittlerweile mehr in meinem Apartment als zuhause. Wie würdest du „intim" definieren?"

„Ich meine nicht uns, George!" Lexie fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Ich rede allgemein von Besuchen bei Eltern. Irgendwie haben diese Besuche immer etwas Verkrampftes an sich." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Jeder benimmt sich so, wie er sich normalerweise nicht benimmt. Und das führt dann unweigerlich zu Problemen." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist nichts Persönliches. Aber ich glaube, ich kann das jetzt noch nicht."

„Meine Mutter ist anders." Er fasste sie zärtlich unters Kinn und sah sie an. „Und es würde ihr viel bedeuten", sagte er leise. „Du wirst sie mögen. Jeder mag sie."

Lexie sah seinen flehenden Blick und fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz mies. Sie wusste, dass George's Vater gestorben war und seine Mutter alleine lebte. Und wahrscheinlich lebte sie nur noch für das Glück ihrer Kinder. „Ich werde es mir überlegen", sagte Lexie zögernd.

„Danke!" George umarmte sie stürmisch. "Mehr will ich gar nicht."

Lexie lachte. „Du erdrückst mich ja." Sie wandte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten. Leise stöhnte sie auf, als George den Kuss vertiefte und seine Hände unter ihr OP Hemd wandern ließ. Wie hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde glauben können, dass sie ihm widerstehen oder ihm gar etwas abschlagen konnte. Sie zerrte ungeduldig sein Hemd nach oben und ließ sich langsam mit ihm auf den Boden gleiten.

**Cafeteria**

Alex nahm sein Tablett und ging auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke zu, an dem Izzie alleine saß. „Sind die anderen schon weg?" fragte er verwundert und schaute sich um. Er setzte sein Tablett ab und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Und wie war dein Termin bei Dr. Evans?" erkundigte er sich neugierig, während er in sein Sandwich biss.

„Alles okay", sagte Izzie einsilbig. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher und wich seinem Blick aus.

Alex legte das Sandwich beiseite und sah sie mit einem prüfenden Blick an. „Ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ja." Izzie spießte ein Salatblatt auf und tat so, als ob sie die anderen Ärzte und Schwestern an den Tischen beobachten würde.

„Deine Nase wird immer länger." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich arbeite auf der Gynäkologie. Es ist kein großes Problem für mich, deine Akte einzusehen", sagte er drohend.

Izzie's Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Das würdest du nicht tun!" stieß sie hervor.

„Doch." Er sah sie mit einem herausfordernden Blick an. „Wenn du mich dazu zwingst."

„Du hast kein Recht dazu!"

„Ich habe jedes Recht." Alex zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Arzt."

Izzie beugte sich seufzend nach unten und zog aus der Tasche, die sie mitgenommen hatte, ein Buch hervor. „Hier, fang an!" sagte sie, während sie ihm das Buch mit dem Titel "Die schönsten Babynamen von A-Z" auf den Tisch knallte. "Aber wehe, du suchst Namen aus, die mit „K" anfangen!" sagte sie drohend. „Kevin Karev hört sich an wie eine Unterwäschemarke!"

Alex unterdrückte mühsam ein Lachen. „Was hast du gegen „K"? Meine Schwester heißt Katherine", meinte er schmunzelnd, während er begann, die ersten Seiten durchzublättern. "Hier, wie wäre es mit Aaron?" Er wies auf den obersten Namen.

„Grauenvoll!" Izzie rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Das arme Kind muss sein ganzes Leben mit diesem Namen leben."

"Barnaby?"

"Nur über meine Leiche!" Izzie sah ihn empört an. "Und bevor du jetzt weiter mit C wie Caesar machst, laß dir gesagt sein, dass du dir eine neue Behausung suchen kannst, wenn du es auch nur wagen sollest, unseren Sohn so zu nennen!"

"D'Artagnan? ... Autsch!" Zu spät sah er Izzie's Faust, die direkt seine Magengrube traf.

"Findest du das etwa komisch?" Ihre Miene hatte sich verdüstert.

"Ja, eigentlich schon." Er verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen. "Aber bevor unser Sohn als Halbwaise aufwachsen muss, werde ich mir noch ein paar andere Namen überlegen."

Izzie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. "Tut es sehr weh?" Sie sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. "Das wollte ich nicht! Die Hormone sind schuld."

"Schon gut." Alex zog sie zu sich heran und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Wir kriegen also wirklich einen Jungen?"

Izzie nickte, während sie ihre Hand über seine legte. „Du hast gewonnen", seufzte sie.

"Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich mich genauso über eine Tochter gefreut hätte?" 

„Wer lügt jetzt?" Izzie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht schon Pläne gemacht hast, wie du mit deinem Sohn zu allen möglichen Baseballspielen gehst und ihm Wrestling beibringst."

Alex unterdrückte mühsam ein Schmunzeln. „Also ehrlich gesagt habe ich soweit noch gar nicht gedacht." Er beugte sich näher zu Izzie's Bauch. „Aber was deine Mom vorschlägt hört sich gut an, oder? Wir sollten in ein paar Jahren darauf zurückkommen."

Izzie schaute lächelte nach unten. "Er wird sich später daran erinnern, was du ihm heute gesagt hast. Also versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst." 

Alex wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sein Pager ansprang. Er warf einen Blick darauf und runzelte die Stirn. "Ein Notfall in der Gynäkologie." Er nahm das Namensbuch vom Tisch und steckte es in seine Kitteltasche. "Keine Sorge, ich werde schon einen Namen aussuchen, mit dem auch du leben kannst", sagte er grinsend. "Mir gefällt es nämlich dort, wo ich wohne." Er zog Izzie noch ein letztes Mal an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er die Cafeteria verließ.

Sie sah ihm für einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher, bevor sie zurück auf ihren Platz ging und an ihrem Salat weiter aß.

**Im Krankenhaus – Treppenhaus **

Meredith schien die Kraft verloren zu haben, die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufstoßen zu können. Aber nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Reservierung für den Empfang nicht eingegangen ist und sie somit keinen Platz mehr hatten, an dem sie feiern konnten, lief für sie alles nur noch in Zeitlupe ab. Noch immer fragte sie sich, wie sie das hatte ruinieren können. Eine lausige Unterschrift hatte sie zu machen gehabt und dazu war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen. Wie sollte sie da eine Ehe führen können? Da ging es um weit mehr als eine Unterschrift. Seufzend stieg sie die Treppen hinunter. Sie mied heute die Aufzüge, da ihr das fröhliche Nachfragen nach der Hochzeit zusetzte und nur noch mehr Salz in die Wunde streute. Sie hatte fast die nächste Ebene erreicht als sie Schritte hörte. Innerlich fluchte sie darüber an einem Ort zu arbeiten, an dem es nur so von Menschen wimmelte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging Lexie die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Gespräch mit George ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wollte sie tatsächlich seiner Familie vorstellen, d.h. mehr seiner Mutter. Dabei waren sie erst zwei Monate zusammen. Lexie hatte es vor George nicht so offen sagen wollen, aber sie fürchtete, dass seine Mutter sie alleine schon deshalb ablehnen würde, weil sie Callie gemocht hatte. Und sie konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Schließlich war George noch nicht so lange von Callie getrennt, und die Wunden waren immer noch nicht ganz verschlossen. Lexie schaute überrascht hoch, als sie sah, wie ihr jemand entgegen kam. "Meredith?" rief sie erstaunt aus.

Wunderbar, ging es Meredith durch den Kopf. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst höflich zu lächeln. „Lexie." Stieß sie etwas atemlos hervor und hoffte, dass ihre Halbschwester in höchster Eile war und somit nicht reden wollte.

"Wie geht es dir? Bist du schon aufgeregt?" Sie lächelte verbindlich. "Ich an deiner Stelle wäre es."

Meredith zuckte kurz zusammen. „Aufgeregt? Ja so kann man das umschreiben, wenn alles den Bach runter geht." Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich werde ich jetzt noch in Fressattacken verfallen und mein Kleid passt auch nicht mehr. Aber sonst geht es mir gut."

Lexie sah sie verstört an. "Bist du schwanger?"

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das würde mein Glück ja noch perfekt machen." Sie lachte ironisch auf. „Ich bin definitiv nicht schwanger. Und ich bin definitiv nicht in der Lage, eine Hochzeit zu organisieren."

"Was ist denn passiert? Willst du darüber reden?"

Meredith sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich habe vergessen eine Unterschrift zu tätigen und deswegen gibt es keine Reservierung für den Empfang. Derek hatte es nur per Zufall heute Morgen erfahren."

"Das tut mir leid!" sagte Lexie aufrichtig. "Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Erneut schüttelte Meredith mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Danke. Derek hängt schon die ganze Zeit am Telefon und versucht zu verhandeln oder zumindest einen anderen Ort aufzutreiben." Seufzend strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sie hinter das Ohr klemmen wollte. Da sie sofort wieder nach vorne fiel, wiederholte sie den Vorgang. „Am liebsten würde ich alles hinschmeißen. Wir hatten so lange an daran gesessen, alles zu organisieren und ich vergesse die Unterschrift."

"Du willst alles hinschmeißen?" rief Lexie erschrocken aus. "Das darfst du nicht! Ihr liebt euch doch!" Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Du fragst dich sicher, wie ich jetzt dazu komme, dir Vorschriften zu machen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann neu an. "Dad hat mir ein wenig erzählt. Es hat ihn wohl beeindruckt, wie Derek dich neulich verteidigt hat."

Meredith sah Lexie verwundert an. Zwar hatte Derek ihr gesagt, dass er noch mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hatte, aber was genau vorgefallen war, hatte er nie erwähnt. „Derek hat was?"

Lexie räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich hätte vielleicht nicht davon anfangen sollen, und es geht mich eigentlich auch gar nichts an, aber ... Derek hat Dad wohl ziemlich zugesetzt. Er sagte nur zu mir, dass er nun ja gar nicht mehr anders könne, als an eurer Hochzeit teilzunehmen."

„Das ist alles einfach nur noch toll." Meredith schloss kurz die Augen. „Wir können keinen Empfang ausrichten und mein Vater will nur zur Hochzeit kommen, weil er Angst vor Derek hat." Sie griff nach dem Geländer, da ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Langsam setzte sie sich auf die Stufe und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „ Das ist alles nur ein Alptraum und ich will jetzt sofort erwachen und in meinen Flitterwochen sein."

Lexie setzte sich ebenfalls zu Meredith auf die Stufe und legte, nach einem kurzen Zögern, den Arm um ihre Halbschwester. "Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen", sagte sie leise. "Ich bin sicher, dass Dad es nicht so gemeint hat. Er kann nicht gut Gefühle zeigen, weißt du? Er konnte das auch nie bei Molly und mir. Mom war anders. Sie war herzlich, liebevoll, und sie hat uns oft getröstet, wenn es uns schlecht ging. Aber Dad ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen! Und ich bin sicher, dass doch noch alles gut werden wird."

„Ist schon gut. So kann ich Derek ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen." Sie lächelte zu Lexie hinüber, doch schon bald verschwand es auch wieder aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte dich schon längst fragen, ob du jemanden mitbringst zu dem Empfang. Sofern er denn stattfinden sollte." Fügte sie leise hinzu.

Du weißt es noch nicht?" fragte sie überrascht.

Meredith schloss die Augen. Es war wohl Zeit für eine weitere Episode, wie man ihr Leben komplizierter machen könnte. Heute war der große Tag, an man gleich eine Doppelfolge zeigte. Vielleicht sogar mit Cliffhanger. „Ich weiß was noch nicht?" Fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig nach.

"George" ... druckste Lexie herum. "George und ich sind zusammen."

Merediths Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Sie wusste, dass Lexie Gefühle für George hatte, aber sie hatte es nicht kommen sehen, dass George die Gefühle erwiderte. „Wissen es schon Callie und Izzie?"

"Izzie?" Lexie sah ihre Halbschwester befremdlich an. "Was geht es Izzie an? Sie ist mit Alex verheiratet und kriegt bald ein Kind von ihm." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "George hat mir versichert, dass die Sache mit Izzie ein für allemal vorbei ist. Und Callie hat mir selber gesagt, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an George hat."

„Gefühle gehen nicht einfach weg. Und ich will nicht, dass sie es erst an der Hochzeit erfahren und es zu einer Szene kommt." Meredith rieb sich gestresst die Schläfe.

Lexie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Soll das heißen, ich muss es ihnen beiden bis morgen sagen, ansonsten dürfen wir nicht als Paar bei eurer Hochzeit auftreten?"

„Nein, ihr müsst es nicht bis morgen sagen. Die Hochzeit ist ja erst in 4 Wochen." Meredith seufzte bei dem Gedanken, dass es noch so lange dauerte bis sie endlich mit Derek vor den Altar treten würde. „Aber wenn ihr es geheim halten wollt, dann haltet euch auf der Hochzeit zurück und entscheidet euch nicht ausgerechnet an dem Tag, es allen zu sagen."

"Ich werde mit George reden, okay? Ich denke, wir finden bis dahin eine Lösung." Lexie erhob sich. "Ich muß weiter. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Das wird schon alles werden." Sie lächelte Meredith noch einmal aufmunternd zu und setzte dann ihren Weg nach oben fort.

Meredith blieb noch eine Weile auf der Treppe sitzen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das kühle Geländer. Erst als sie die Tür wieder zuschlagen hörte, stand sie endlich auf. Sie wollte nicht noch eine Konversation über ihre misslungenen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen führen. Seufzend verließ sie das Treppenhaus wieder, um zu ihrem ursprünglichen Bestimmungsort zu gelangen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina nutzte ihre Pause, um sich im Keller auf einer der leeren Betten auszuruhen. Mit großer Genugtuung hatte sie festgestellt, dass kein anderer diesen Ort entdeckt hatte und sie in ihren Gedanken gestört wurde. Etwas erschöpft vom Tag legte sie ihren Kopf auf das Kopfkissen. Dabei schloss sie die Augen. Doch kaum fand sie einen Moment der Entspannung, schreckte sie hoch, da sie längst mit Mark reden wollte, was sie in den letzten Wochen nur spärlich getan hatte. Seufzend stand sie wieder auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Auch wenn ihre Suche nicht lange dauerte, denn meistens fand sie ihn in der freien Klinik.

„Hey." Sie hatte ihn auch dieses Mal wieder dort gefunden und stellte sich neben den Schreibtisch, an dem er saß.

Mark sah nur kurz auf. „Was brauchst du?"

„Eigentlich habe ich eine Pause und dachte, dass wir was zusammen essen gehen könnten." Zwar lag Cristina eine andere Antwort auf der Zunge, aber sie wollte keine langwierige Diskussion auslösen, die im nichts endete, denn von denen hatte sie in letzter Zeit genug gehabt.

„Ich habe keine Pause wie du siehst." Entgegnete Mark knapp, seine Augen noch immer auf ein paar Unterlagen gerichtet.

„Du könntest aber eine machen." Cristina verlor allmählich die Geduld, die sie ihrer Meinung nach ohnehin schon viel zu lange aufrecht erhalten hatte. „Wir könnten zudem noch überlegen, wie wir Derek und Meredith mit dem Empfang helfen könnten. Immerhin hast du dich in den letzten Wochen doch zu einem Organisator entwickelt."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mich das angehet. Außerdem hat Derek alles im Griff." Mark sah jetzt genervt zu Cristina hoch. „Zumindest hat er das gesagt."

„Und du glaubst ihm? Vermutlich will er sich nur nicht eingestehen, dass er es nicht hinbekommt." Sie rollte leicht mit den Augen und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtischs.

„Zumindest hat er nicht die Unterschrift auf einer Bestätigung vergessen. Sonst müsste er jetzt gar nichts machen." Mark schob die Unterlagen zur Seite, so dass Cristina wieder aufstehen musste, um ihm Platz zu machen. „Deswegen vertraue ich ihm, wenn er sagt, dass er es hinbekommt."

„So ein Fehler kann immer mal passieren." Verteidigte Cristina Meredith. Ihre Hände in die Seite gestemmt, starrte sie Mark kalt an, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mark?"

Mark seufzte frustriert auf. „Cristina, ich bin am arbeiten. Nur weil ich nicht in Blut bade, heißt es trotzdem nicht, dass ich hier nichts mache."

„Du bist in letzter Zeit nur am Arbeiten und jetzt interessieren dich nicht mehr die Probleme deiner Freunde." Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Falsch. Ich habe mit Derek eben gemeinsam am Telefon gesessen und versucht etwas zu machen. Dann wurde ich weggerufen und er sagte, dass er es hinbekommt." Mark sah zu Cristina hoch. „Und ich werde jetzt nicht Derek anzweifeln."

„Nein, das machst du schon bei Meredith." Cristina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während ihr Blick immer kälter wurde.

„Müssen wir uns jetzt wegen so einer Sache streiten?" Mark hatte sich wieder herumgedreht und schloss die Unterlagen, die auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet waren. „Ich kann jetzt nämlich eine Pause machen und da will ich wirklich nicht mit dir streiten." 

„Meine Pause ist soeben abgelaufen." Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Ich warte nicht ewig darauf, bis du endlich mal wieder hier heraus gekrochen kommst." Bevor Mark sie aufhalten konnte, war sie aus der freien Klinik heraus und in das nächste Treppenhaus hinein. Etwas außer Atem lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass so eine Sache sie wieder näher an Mark bringen würde und nicht weiter weg.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith stand mit halb geschlossenen Augen an der Schwesternstation. Obwohl sie längst hätte nach Hause gehen können, war sie da geblieben, da sie von Derek immer auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden wollte. Jetzt wartete sie auf ihn, dass seine letzte Operation für den Tag endlich endet, damit sie nach Hause konnten. Oder an ein Telefon. Ihr wäre ein Telefon zuhause am liebsten gewesen. Doch derzeit würde sie sich schon damit zufrieden geben, wenn er überhaupt auftauchen würde.

„Meredith." Eine tiefe Stimme tauchte neben ihr auf. Überrascht drehte sie sich herum. „Gut, dass ich dich noch erwische." Webber hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Wo ist denn Derek?"

„Noch im OP. Es gab wohl Komplikationen. Das Thema des Tages." Meredith rollte die Augen, sah dann aber beschämt auf den Boden, da sie mit an den großen Komplikationen beteiligt war. Eigentlich konnte sie sich die komplette Schuld geben, weswegen sie schon den ganzen Tag nach dem berühmten Loch suchte, in das sie verschwinden konnte.

„Derek hatte es mir erzählt." Webber legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie oft ich schon eine Unterschrift vergessen habe und danach daran arbeiten muss, um es wieder gerade zu biegen." Er setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf, auch wenn Meredith gerade keine Lust verspürte, aufgemuntert zu werden, da es ihr nicht weiterhalf zu erfahren, dass ihr Boss auch vergesslich war.

„Es ist eigentlich mehr Derek, der die Sache geradebiegen will." Meredith zog ihren Arm leicht zur Seite, so dass Webber seine Hand zurückzog. „Ich hätte nur einmal meine Gedanken beisammen haben sollen, dann müssten wir nicht darum fürchten, keinen Empfang ausrichten zu können." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ist ja nicht alles verloren." Der Chief legte Meredith seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie dabei leicht. „Immerhin gibt es hier auch Leute mit Einfluss, die etwas bewirken könnten."

„Chief?" Derek hatte sich den beiden genähert und stellte sich neben sie. Er hatte noch seine OP Kleidung an und seine Augen zeigten deutlich die Spuren des langen Tages. „Was meinen sie mit den einflussreichen Leuten, die etwas bewirken könnten?" Obwohl er selber etwas in seinem Rücken brauchte, um sich dagegen lehnen zu können, legte er seinen Arm um Merediths Schulter, die sich auch sogleich seinen Körper als Stütze aussuchte.

„Ich habe nicht darauf verwiesen, dass es ein fast vollständig ausgefülltes Formular gibt. Meine Taktik sah vor sie darauf zu verweisen, dass in 3 Monaten ein Chirurgenkongress angesetzt ist." Webber sah zu Derek hinüber und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Lassen sie mich raten. Da es ein bedeutender Kongress ist, werden auch viele Zimmer gebraucht." Dereks Müdigkeit war auf der Stelle verflogen.

„Ja und ich erwarte eine flammende Rede von meinem Chef der Neurochirurgie auf dem Kongress als Dank. Denn ein solch teures Hotel auf die Liste setzen zu lassen erfordert mehr Aufwand als jenes zu überreden, diese andere Gesellschaft auszulagern." Webber schüttelte lachend den Kopf, weswegen er Meredith zu spät kommen sah. Erst als sie ihn wortlos umarmte, schlang auch er seine Arme um sie und klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken.

Als sich Meredith wieder von ihm löste, sah sie ihn mit einer Träne im Auge an. „Danke." Sie lächelte Webber an, der ebenfalls über das Gesicht strahlte.

„Keine Ursache. So konnte ich auch etwas zur Hochzeit beitragen." Webber sah die beiden kurz an, dann griff er nach einer Aktentasche, die er neben sich gestellt hatte. „Jetzt muss ich aber. Wir haben Besuch und wenn ich zu späte komme, dann bringt Adele mich um." Er schüttelte den beiden zum Abschied die Hände und ging dann den Gang hinunter.

Meredith sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen Derek. „Ist jetzt alles organisiert oder steht noch etwas an. Denn wenn ja, dann will ich auf diese einsame Insel, von der du mal gesprochen hast."

Derek drückte sie lächelnd an sich. „Das wichtigste haben wir. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die nächsten 4 Wochen überstehen, dann ist es soweit."

Auf Merediths Gesicht zeichnete sich ein entspanntes Lächeln ab. „Endlich."

**Normalerweise gehen alle Märchen gut aus. Doch bei manchen fragt man sich doch, was jetzt aus den Figuren wird. Denn nicht in jeder Geschichte heiratet die Prinzessin am Ende ihren Prinzen, der sie vor irgendetwas gerettet hat (**_**Derek und Meredith verlassen lächelnd das Krankenhaus. Sie steigen ins Auto ein und fahren los**_**) oder die Figuren kehren glücklich in ihr Elternhaus zurück (**_**Alex sitzt mit einem Buch im Bett und liest Izzie daraus vor. Dabei sieht sie ihn die ganze Zeit kritisch an, während er über das ganze Gesicht strahlt**_**). Es gibt auch Märchen, bei denen stellt sich die Frage, was denn jetzt aus den verwaisten Kindern wird und ob es auch für die ein Happy End gibt (**_**Mark begegnet Cristina auf dem Parkplatz, doch sie geht wortlos an ihm vorbei**_**). Bei diesen Märchen muss man einfach vertrauen haben, dass es am Ende für alle gut verläuft, auch wenn man die dunklen Wolken sieht und sich die Frage stellt, ob man wieder aus der Dunkelheit herausgeführt wird.**


	12. Chapter 12

**5.12 – Only Time**

_Only Time lyrics  
_

_Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time_

Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time

Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time

**Es gibt dieses Sprichwort „Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude". ****Denn nur in der Vorfreude können wir uns noch erträumen, was das große Geschenk unter dem Weihnachtsbaum ist. Man wünscht sich in diesem Moment das Geschenk ein zweites Mal herbei und kann es kaum erwarten, das Papier herunterzureißen und das gewünschte Geschenk in Gebrauch zu nehmen. Doch oft erleben wir bei dem herunterreißen des Papiers eine herbe Enttäuschung, wenn etwas ganz anderes zu Tage kommt. Solche Erfahrungen lassen sich leicht übertragen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind schwanger." Was man bei all der Vorfreude nicht gesagt bekommt, sind die Beschwerden, die mit dem einhergehen (**_**Izzie wälzt sich von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere. Alex wird davon wach und steht auf**_**). „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie haben ihren Traummann gefunden." Aber hier fehlt die Bedienungsanleitung, was den Traummann zum Traummann macht (**_**Lexie sieht zu Georges Spind und lehnt sich seufzend gegen den ihren. Als die Tür geöffnet wird zuckt sie zusammen, da sie sich in ihren Gedanken ertappt fühlt**_**). „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie heiraten." Und auch hier hat jemand vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Nervosität, etwas könnte noch kurz vor Schluss schief gehen, einen förmlich am Hochzeitstag auffrisst (**_**Meredith wird wegen dem Klingeln des Telefons wach. Nachdem sie zugehört hatte, wird sie bleich im Gesicht und hängt auf**_**). In solchen Momenten wünscht man sich, dass man die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, um wieder zur Vorfreude auf das große Geschenk unter dem Weihnachtsbaum zu kommen.  
**

**Izzie's und Alex' Schlafzimmer **

Izzie fühlte sich wie gerädert, als sie am Hochzeitsmorgen erwachte. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, vom Hin und Herwälzen, die richtige Position zum Schlafen zu finden. Doch viel Schlaf hatte sie trotzdem nicht bekommen, da das Baby gerade dann wach geworden war, als sie zwischendurch mal auf die Toilette gemusst hatte. Nach Nächten wie dieser war es kein großer Trost, dass sie mehr als die Hälfte der Schwangerschaft schon hinter sich hatte. In zwei Tagen fing erst der 8. Monat an. Viele Wochen lagen noch vor ihr. Und sie fühlte sich jetzt schon unbeweglich und unförmig. Langsam rollte sie sich auf die Seite und schob die Beine über die Bettkante.

„Hey!" Alex betrat das Schlafzimmer und sah Izzie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du siehst nicht gerade wie eine strahlende Brautjungfer aus", stellte er nach einem Blick auf ihre dunklen Augenringe fest.

„Danke für die aufbauenden Worte!" sagte sie ironisch. "Genau das brauchte ich jetzt noch." Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und stand dann langsam auf.

„Was machst du mich so dumm an? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du derzeit nicht gut schläfst", wehrte er sich.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch für euch Männer! Glaubst du, ich bin von selber schwanger geworden?" Sie sah ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. „Beim nächsten Kind können wir ja gerne mal tauschen!"

Alex lachte, doch er wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst, als er Izzie's düstere Miene sah. „Hört sich verlockend an. Aber ich fürchte, da sind uns Männern medizinische und anatomische Grenzen gesetzt." Er ging, immer noch grinsend, zum Kleiderschrank und holte frische Sportsachen heraus.

„Was hast du vor?" Izzie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Joggen gehen", gab er knapp zur Antwort. „Hannah hat mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen laufen wollen, und ich habe zugestimmt."

Izzie seufzte tief. „Ich würde auch gerne joggen", sagte sie mit sehnsüchtigem Tonfall.

Alex hielt einen Moment beim Anziehen inne und sah Izzie erstaunt an. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hasst du Sport jeder Art."

„Na gut, vielleicht nicht gerade joggen, aber ich möchte wenigstens irgendetwas tun." Sie legte demonstrativ ihre Hände um den Bauch. „Ich fühle mich derzeit einfach eingeschränkt in vielen Dingen."

„Nur noch drei Monate", sagte Alex tröstend. Er legte seine Arme um sie. „Die Zeit vergeht schneller als du glaubst."

„3 Monate ... Eine halbe Ewigkeit!" Izzie rollte mit den Augen. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Alex öffnete die Tür und hob dann besorgt die Augenbrauen.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören. Aber es fing vorhin an, und jetzt hört es nicht mehr auf." Hannah stand im Türrahmen, ein Taschentuch vor die Nase gepresst, das bereits blutdurchtränkt war.

„Okay, lass uns rüber ins Bad gehen. Ich versuche, die Blutung zu stoppen." Alex nahm vorsichtig ihren Arm und führte sie nach drüben.

Izzie stand für einen Moment wie erstarrt, während langsam ein Gefühl von Angst in ihr hochkroch. Ihr Magen begann sich zusammenzuziehen, als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass Hannah's Nasenbluten vermutlich darauf hindeutete, dass der Krebs zurückgekehrt war. Das schlechte Gewissen holte sie ein, dass sie sich in den letzten Monaten viel zu wenig um Hannah gekümmert und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr auf die Schwangerschaft gerichtet hatte.

Eilig ging sie zur Tür, um Alex und Hannah zu folgen, doch kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet spürte sie, wie ihr Bauch hart wurde und sich ein ziehender Schmerz im Rücken bemerkbar machte. Reflexartig hielt sie den Atem an und schloss die Augen, während sie mit der einen Hand den Bauch hielt und mit der anderen die Türklinke umklammerte. Sie ließ die Luft langsam und schubweise wieder aus, als der Schmerz langsam abebbte. Sie atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch und ging dann langsam zum Bett hinüber. Sie war froh, sitzen zu können, denn ihre Knie fühlten sich mit einem Mal ganz weich an. Sie griff nach den Magnesium-Brausetabletten, die auf dem Nachttisch lagen und warf sie in das Glas Wasser, dass sie sich für den Morgen bereitgestellt hatte. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie es mit der Medikation in den letzten Tagen nicht sehr genau genommen hatte. Das rächte sich nun. Sie griff nach dem Wasserglas mit der aufgelösten Tablette und trank es in einem Zug aus. Beinahe prüfend tastete sie ihren Bauch ab. Alles war wieder ruhig. Nicht einmal das Baby regte sich. Izzie erhob sich seufzend und verließ das Zimmer, um nach Hannah und Alex zu sehen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek stand ungeduldig im Aufzug. Leise fluchte er über sich, nicht die Treppen genommen zu haben, doch jetzt konnte er auch genauso gut bis ganz nach unten mit dem Aufzug fahren. Es kam ihm zwar vor, als ob er im Schneckentempo unterwegs war, aber wenigstens sparte er so etwas Energie, die er am heutigen Tag dringend brauchte. Nervös schaute er auf seine Uhr. In wenigen Stunden wurde er in der Kirche erwartet. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Seit Meredith ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ein Hochzeitskleid hatte, erträumte er sie sich in den schönsten Kleidern, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass die Realität so viel besser sein würde. Deswegen konnte er es kaum erwarten, aus dem langsamen Aufzug zu kommen. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit erreichte er sein Ziel. So schnell er konnte spurtete er zur Notaufnahme.

„Was gibt es denn?" Rief er seinem jungen Kollegen zu, der ihn angefunkt hatte.

„Eine äußerst angepisste Verlobte." Vernahm Derek von der Seite. „Derek?" Meredith hatte die Hände in die Seite gestemmt und funkelte ihn mehr als verärgert an.

Derek stoppte ab und schluckte hart. Er sah schnell zu dem Assistenzarzt rüber, der sich hinter der Trage zu verstecken schien. „Fangen sie schon mal an. Ich komme gleich nach." Dann wandte er sich wieder Meredith zu. Selbst sein breitestes Lächeln konnte ihre harten Gesichtszüge nicht weicher machen. Deswegen legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und schob sie zu dem Treppenhaus, in dem er sich etwas mehr Privatsphäre erhoffte. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss, wirbelte Meredith herum.

„Was soll das?" Sie hatte es zu seinem Erschrecken geschafft, ihn noch verärgerter anzusehen.

„Meredith."

„Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag, Derek. Unser Hochzeitstag. Du solltest öfter mal in deinen Kalender sehen. Also was soll das?" Sie riss die Arme fragend in die Luft.

„Meredith."

„Ist das dein Versuch, deine kalten Füße zu verstecken? Nein, ich wollte ja, aber ich musste plötzlich arbeiten gehen." Äffte sie Dereks Stimme nach.

„Meredith."

„Warum, Derek?" jetzt hatten sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet. „Willst du mich nicht mehr heiraten?" Bevor sie weiter reden konnte, hatte Derek sie gepackt und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Langsam entspannte sie sich in seinen Armen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als Derek sich etwas außer Atmen von ihr löste, strich er ihr sanft über die Wange. „Meredith, ich will dich heiraten und zwar heute." Er lächelte sie an. „Mark wurde angerufen und gefragt ob er sich ein paar Verletzte ansehen könnte, die nach einer Gasexplosion eingeliefert worden waren. Ich habe ihn begleitet und als wir hier eintrafen, haben wir erfahren, dass ein Teil des Gebäudes eingestürzt ist, weswegen mit mehr Verletzten gerechnet wurde." Er lachte bitter auf. „Womit sie nicht untertrieben haben. Aber mein Anzug ist im Auto und es ist abgemacht, dass ich rechtzeitig hier rauskomme und nach der Trauung auch nicht zurückkommen werde."

Meredith atmete erleichtert auf. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Jetzt fühle ich mich schlecht, weil ich dich so angeschrieen habe."

„Musst du nicht." Er küsste sie gegen die Schläfe, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Du konntest ja nicht wissen, warum ich hier bin und ich weiß nicht, was man dir gesagt hat."

„Das du heute hier gebraucht werden würdest." Antwortete Meredith seufzend. Sie hob wieder den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihm stattdessen in die Augen. „Dann werde ich mich mal umziehen gehen." Da Derek sie fragend ansah, rollte sie mit den Augen. „Cristina ist bei dem Wort Blut mutiert und läuft längst durch die Notaufnahme auf der Suche nach dem besten Fall. Und ich will nicht untätig herumstehen."

Derek lächelte sie an. „Ich kann dir beim Umziehen helfen."

Daraufhin musste Meredith lachen. „Oh nein, Dr. Shepherd. Sie müssen Leben retten gehen und das helfen findet erst viel später statt." Sie küsste ihn sanft, wobei sie aufstöhnte als Derek seine Hände über ihren Hintern gleiten ließ. „Das kommt auch später." Stellte sie klar, nachdem sie sich widerwillig von ihm trennte.

„Ich bin für jetzt." Derek zwinkerte ihr zu und drückte sie danach gegen die Wand, doch Meredith stoppte ihn, bevor er sich über ihren Hals hermachen konnte.

„Viel später, wenn du nicht deine Arbeit machen gehst. Es ist sowieso schon nicht vorgesehen gewesen, dass wir uns vor der Trauung sehen." Sie musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, als Derek sie schmollend ansah. „Derek, nein." Sie lachte auf, als seine Hände den Rand ihrer Bluse entdeckt hatten.

„Warum heiraten wir nicht sofort, dann könnten wir aus der Hochzeitsnacht einen Hochzeitsmorgen machen." Schlug er mit einem verführerischen Tonfall vor.

Wieder musste Meredith lachen und schlug Dereks Hand von ihrer Taille. „Oh nein, denn ich habe sehr lange gebraucht bis ich das perfekte Kleid gefunden hatte und ich hatte auch vor, mich etwas zurecht zu machen bevor ich dir gegenübertrete."

„Du bist so schon atemberaubend. Denk daran, dass ich nachher noch ja sagen muss und dafür ein klein wenig Luft brauche." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und registrierte, dass sie wegen seines Kompliments leicht rot wurde.

„Du kannst es mir zuhauchen." Sie legte biss sich lächelnd auf die Unterlippe.

„Vor meiner Mutter?" Derek fing an zu schmunzeln.

„Hauchen nicht stöhnen. Das kommt später." Sie musste lachen, da Derek wieder zu schmollen anfing.

„Immer diese Versprechungen." Er küsste sie auf die Nase. „Da du mich eh nicht willst bevor wir verheiratet sind, kann ich mich in der Zwischenzeit auch mit Arbeit ablenken." Zum Abschied küsste er sie noch einmal auf die Wange und verließ dann das Treppenhaus. Meredith schloss glücklich die Augen. Eigentlich war es ja ganz gut, dass sie die Wartezeit mit Arbeit überbrücken konnte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina hatte sich den Tag zwar etwas anders vorgestellt. Mehr ein stundenlanges Einreden auf Meredith, die kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch steht. Jetzt durfte sie stattdessen Schwerverletzte behandeln, was eindeutig eher nach ihrem Geschmack war. Zumal Meredith ebenfalls beschäftigt schien und sich keine Gedanken wegen der Hochzeit machte. Lächelnd betrat Cristina das Treppenhaus. Zwar kamen ihr die Gedanken, dass sie in ein paar Stunden neben Mark stehen musste, was sie am liebsten vermieden hätte. Immerhin redeten sie seit Wochen nur noch das nötigste miteinander. Doch Meredith zuliebe würde sie sich zusammenreißen und die paar Stunden auf der Hochzeit neben ihm aushalten. Doch jetzt zählten erst einmal die Patienten, weswegen sie 2 Stufen auf einmal nahm, als sie nach oben lief. Als sie ihr Stockwerk fast erreicht hatte, konnte sie Mark mit einer anderen Assistenzärztin sehen. Zwar hatte sie keine gute Sicht, doch es war eindeutig, dass er mit ihr flirtete. Oder sie mit ihm. Das war Cristina egal, doch auch wenn sie es sich selber nicht zugeben würde, der Stich der ihr durch den Anblick versetzt wurde, schmerzte. Sie wandte sich ab und wollte wieder nach unten gehen, doch in diesem Moment hörte sie die Tür zuschlagen, weswegen sie dann doch weiter nach oben ging und gegen Mark stieß, der nach unten wollte.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe dich nicht gesehen." Mark sah nur kurz zu Cristina hinüber und richtete dann seinen Blick wieder auf die Treppenstufen.

„Kein Wunder, wenn man ständig anderen Frauen in den Ausschnitt starrt als ob sie Frischfleisch wären." Cristina rollte mit den Augen. Als sie sich an ihm vorbeidrängen wollte, hielt er sie am Arm fest. 

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Mark sah Cristina jetzt in die Augen. Seinen Griff um ihren Arm hatte er nicht gelockert als er sie näher zu sich zog.

„Die wievielte ist das jetzt? Jeden Tag eine neue oder manchmal auch zwei?" Sie versuchte ihren Arm aus der Umklammerung zu ziehen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Erstens geht dich mein Lebensstil nichts mehr an. Du hast deine Vorstellung von einer Beziehung und ich meine. Und zweitens werde ich es nicht dulden, wenn du in diesem Zusammenhang andere Kolleginnen runter machst." Mit einem kalten Blick sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

Cristina riss erneut an ihrem Arm und dieses Mal lockerte Mark den Griff, so dass sie ihn frei bekam. „Es interessiert mich auch nicht, was du machst. Denke nur daran, dass du heute eine andere Aufgabe hast als deinen Ruf wieder herzustellen."

„Er wird pünktlich da sein." Mark ging einen Schritt nach unten, blieb aber stehen und sah wieder nach oben zu Cristina. „Sorge du lieber dafür, dass Meredith kommt und nicht wegrennt."

„Sie wird ebenfalls pünktlich da sein." Cristina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann rede deinen Mann nicht ein, dass er sich wirklich gut überlegen sollte, zu heiraten. Nicht, dass er kurz vorher noch kalte Füße bekommt."

Mark begann schief zu grinsen. „Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut. Er hat sich längst dafür entschieden und kann es kaum erwarten. Wie sieht es denn mit Meredith aus? Sie ist eher die Kandidatin dafür, kurz vorher in Panik zu verfallen."

„Sie ist die Ruhe selbst und zählt die Minuten." Antwortete Cristina mit einem Augenaufschlag.

„Und Derek die Sekunden." Schnaubte Mark auf.

„Wenn es nach ihr geht, dann wären sie es längst." Cristina beugte sich leicht vor, während sie ihre Augenbraue hob.

„Derek war schon bereit, da wusste er noch nicht einmal ihren Namen." Mark verschränkte jetzt ebenfalls seine Arme vor der Brust, während er sie mit einem Gewinnerlächeln bedachte.

Cristina nahm tief Luft, nachdem sie für einen kurzen Moment nachgedacht hatte, wie sie das kontern konnte. „Meredith hat ihr Leben lang davon geträumt."

Mark öffnete kurz den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er schloss ihn sofort wieder. Dann nickte er Cristina zu. „Dann sollten wir beide dafür sorgen, dass alles klappt." Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und ging nach unten. Cristina lehnte sich kurz gegen das Geländer, dann atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Immerhin wollte sie nicht Schuld sein, wenn Meredith zu spät kommen sollte.

**OP/Waschraum**

„Sehr gute Arbeit!" sagte Callie lobend zu Lexie, während sie hinüber in den Waschraum gingen. Lexie hatte ihr gerade bei einer Hüft-OP assistiert. Dem Patienten war per Vollnarkose eine neue Hüftgelenkprothese implantiert worden, die es ihm ermöglichen soll, wieder schmerzfrei zu gehen. Der Eingriff war sehr aufwendig gewesen und hatte fast 2 Std. gedauert, die Lexie alles abverlangt hatten. Sie zog ihren OP Kittel aus und warf ihn in den Wäschekorb. Kurz darauf folgte auch der Mundschutz. Während sie sich am Waschbecken die Hände wusch, beobachtete sie Callie von der Seite. Vielleicht war es doch der falsche Zeitpunkt, ihr von George und sich zu erzählen. Aber gab es überhaupt den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um jemandem zu erzählen, dass man eine Beziehung mit dem Ex-Mann hatte? Meredith hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hätte viel eher mit Callie darüber reden müssen. Schließlich waren sie und George nun schon ein Vierteljahr zusammen. Irgendwie hatte Lexie gehofft, dass es Callie vielleicht von alleine aufgefallen wäre, aber anscheinend war dies nicht der Fall. Sonst würde sie sich ihr gegenüber anders benehmen.

„Sehen wir uns nachher auf der Hochzeit?" eröffnete Callie das Gespräch.

„Ja ... ja, ich denke schon", stotterte Lexie, während sie den Schaum von ihren Armen wusch.

„Das wird ein Fest." Callie lachte leise. „Derek Shepherd, Oberarzt der Neurochirurgie heiratet Meredith Grey, Assistenzärztin." Sie rollte vielsagend mit den Augen.

„Du magst sie wohl nicht so besonders, oder?" fragte Lexie nach, während sie Callie stirnrunzelnd ansah. 

„Meredith ist ganz okay." Callie machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. „Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass sie die Frau zum Heiraten ist."

„Gibt es so was überhaupt?" Lexie drehte den Wasserhahn ab.

„Was meinst du?" Callie sah sie fragend an.

„Die Frau zum Heiraten." Lexie senkte schnell den Kopf. Irgendwie glitt ihr das Gespräch ein wenig aus den Händen. "George" und "Heirat" waren zwei Begriffe, die man in diesem Zusammenhang wohl besser nicht vor Callie erwähnen sollte.

Callie lachte freudlos auf. „Da fragst du gerade die Richtige." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre es. So kann man sich irren." Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und begann, ihre Arme einzuseifen. „Bist du Merediths Brautjungfer?"

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie hat mich nicht gefragt. Aber ich hätte wohl auch nicht zugestimmt. Wir sind nicht befreundet." Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Stimmt." Callie nickte. „Ihr habt nur zufällig denselben Vater. Was ja nicht eure Schuld ist." 

Lexie zuckte leicht zusammen. Aus Callie's Mund klang das ein wenig sarkastisch. Aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Meredith und sie waren im Grunde genommen Fremde, die das Schicksal zusammengeführt hatte. „Bist du eine von Merediths ..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht ganz zuende bringen, weil Callie's Gelächter sie unterbrach.

„Grundgütiger, nein! Wo denkst du hin? Ich bin auch froh, dass sie mich nicht gefragt hat. Mir hat das damals schon mit Cristina gereicht." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Nie wieder spiele ich für irgendjemanden die Brautjungfer und zwänge mich in so ein albernes Kleid!"

„Auch nicht für mich?" Erschrocken hielt Lexie inne. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt? Was sie allerdings noch viel mehr erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass sie sich für eine kurze Sekunde tatsächlich im Brautkleid vor einem Altar stehend gesehen hatte – mit George an ihrer Seite.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich so dringendes erzählen?" fragte Callie, während sie den Schaum von ihren Armen abwusch. „Bevor wir in den OP gegangen sind, meintest du, dass du mir etwas Wichtiges erzählen wolltest."

Lexie schloss kurz die Augen. Der Zeitpunkt war schlecht. Egal, wie sie es drehen oder wenden würde. Aber es war zu spät, um nun noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. „Ich habe eine Beziehung ... mit George", presste sie schließlich hervor. Sie wagte es nicht, Callie anzusehen.

Für einen Moment hörte man nichts weiter als das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers, das aus dem Wasserhahn lief. Callie hatte ihre Tätigkeit unterbrochen und starrte nun angestrengt ins Waschbecken.

„Bitte Callie, sag wenigstens etwas!" Lexie hob nun den Kopf und sah Callie von der Seite an.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden?" Callie's Stimme klang gefestigt, auch wenn sie sich nicht so fühlte.

Lexie schluckte. „Drei Monate."

„Und wann hattest du es mir sagen wollen?" Callie hob den Kopf und sah Lexie mit finsterer Miene an. „Lass mich raten. Du wolltest es mir gar nicht sagen, sondern mit schlicht und einfach eine Einladung zu eurer Hochzeit schicken." Sie begann spöttisch zu lachen. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, woher dieses Gerede kommt von Hochzeit und Brautjungfern."

Lexie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr! George und ich haben nichts dergleichen geplant! Das hast du völlig falsch verstanden."

Callie drehte den Wasserhahn ab und sah Lexie mit lauerndem Blick an. „Du glaubst, dass du alles über ihn weißt, oder?"

„George und ich haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Falls du das meinst."

„Nicht?" Callie ging langsam um Lexie herum. „Aber sagtest du mir nicht mal, dass du später gerne Kinder hättest."

Lexie nickte langsam, während sie Callie verunsichert ansah. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Ja, vielleicht ... später", stotterte sie. „Ich habe noch keine Pläne dafür gemacht."

„Das wirst du auch nicht müssen, wenn du George heiraten willst", stieß Callie verächtlich hervor.

Lexie's Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das Gespräch nahm eine Wende, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Verwirrt sah sie Callie an. „Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte sie zögernd.

„Er hat es dir wirklich nicht gesagt?" Callie hob vielsagend die Augenbraue.

„Was ... ist es?" Lexie spielte nervös an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum. „Bitte Callie, sag es mir!"

Callie holte tief Luft. „George ist unfruchtbar!" stieß sie dann hervor. „Das ist der Grund, wieso wir uns damals getrennt haben."

„Nein ...!" Lexie wich vor Callie zurück. „Du lügst! George hätte mir das nie verschwiegen!" Tränen begannen sich in ihren Augen zu formen.

„Frag ihn." Callie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen."

Lexie hob den Kopf und sah Callie mit tränenfeuchten Augen an. „Ja, das werde ich tun", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Sie wandte sich von Callie ab und verließ fluchtartig den Waschraum.

Callie starrte die Tür immer noch an, als Lexie längst verschwunden war. Langsam wandte sie sich zum Waschbecken und stützte sich dort ab. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte gerade einem Menschen, der ihr viel bedeutete, den Gnadenstoß versetzt. „Wieso?" brachte sie gequält hervor. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie wusste plötzlich, wieso sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Lexie und George zusammen waren. Und die Erkenntnis traf sie hart und unvorbereitet ... Sie liebte George noch immer.

**Im Krankenhaus – Röntgenraum**

Mark saß an vor einem Computer und ließ sich von einem Mitarbeiter der Röntgenabteilung einige Ergebnisse zeigen. Als er früh morgens mit Derek im Krankenhaus eingetroffen war, da hatten sie nur ein paar Verletzte gehabt, aber inzwischen kamen ständig neue Patienten ins Krankenhaus und er hatte bereits den Plan verfasst, Derek einfach irgendwann raus zu schaffen, um später alleine wieder zu kommen. So würde er es auch schaffen, Cristina auf dem Empfang zu meiden, was in seinen Augen sicherer erschien. Er hoffte, dass Derek das verstehen würde, da er noch nicht mit ihm darüber reden konnte. Doch der kleine Zusammenstoß mit Cristina im Treppenhaus hatte ihn in seinem Vorhaben nur noch bestärkt. Als er die Tür aufgehen hörte, drehte er sich um, nur um dann gleich aufzuspringen.

„Raus." Mark deutete mit dem Finger zur Tür und stellte sich Derek in den Weg.

„Was?" Derek versuchte an Mark vorbei zu kommen, doch dieser stellte sich ihm immer wieder in den Weg. „Darf ich fragen was das soll?"

„Du hast hier drin nichts zu suchen." Mark deutete wieder auf die Tür, während er sich so vor Derek stellte, damit dieser keine CT oder MRT Bilder zu Gesicht bekam.

„Ich wollte mir nur die Bilder ansehen und die Ergebnisse weiterreichen." Derek drückte Mark zur Seite und sah sich schon als Sieger an, doch Mark zog ihn so kräftig am Arm, dass er herumgewirbelt wurde.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Du teilst Patienten ein. Hier hast du nichts zu suchen." Mark drückte ihn jetzt zur Tür. Nachdem er Derek an die Wand gedrückt hatte, öffnete er die Tür und schob ihn hinaus. „Es gibt Fälle, die schreien gerade nach dir als Chirurgen. Nichts gegen deine Kollegen, aber die wissen, dass du bei manchen Verletzungen einfach der beste hier in diesem Krankenhaus bist."

„Und?" Derek sah Mark verwundert an.

„Ich habe eben erst ein Zusammentreffen mit Cristina gehabt und ihr klar gemacht, dass ich dich pünktlich auf der Hochzeit abliefere." Mark lockerte seinen Griff an Dereks Schultern etwas. „Deswegen werde ich dich nicht hier rein lassen, da das alles langwierige OPs sind und du wirst erst in 2 Wochen wieder einen OP Saal von innen sehen."

Derek nickte Mark verständnisvoll zu. „Du nimmst deinen Job wirklich ernst."

„Allerdings. Aber schwerer wiegt es, dass ich nicht gegen Cristina verlieren möchte." Mark ließ Derek jetzt ganz los.

„Bekommst du das wieder hin?" Derek vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Da Mark seinem Blick auswich, atmete Derek tief durch. „Kannst du dich auf der Hochzeit wenigstens beherrschen?"

„Ich dachte, dass ich nach der Trauung wieder hierher komme. Dann gibt es keine Spannung." Jetzt sah Mark mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Derek hoch. „Und so kämst du auch um meine Rede, in der ich dich als Waschlappen bezeichnen wollte, weil Meredith dich dermaßen um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat."

Aus Dereks Gesicht verschwand die Enttäuschung und stattdessen fing er an zu lachen. „Gut, denn da müsste ich fürchten, dass du so faul warst und noch nicht einmal die Namen geändert hast." Da Mark ihn jetzt breit angrinste, fing er an zu lachen. „Bleib wenigstens für eine Stunde. Sonst wären alle traurig, weil sie gar nichts von dir gehabt haben."

„Nur so lange du mir versprichst, dir keine Bilder anzusehen. Du bist nicht hier." Mark zeigte jetzt mit dem Finger auf Dereks Brust, so dass dieser zur Verteidigung seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen nahm und hoch hielt.

„Schon gut. Ich werde nur in der Notaufnahme bleiben und mir nichts ansehen." Derek sah Mark noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen an, wurde dann aber ernst. „Du solltest noch einmal mit Cristina in Ruhe reden. Ihre letzte Beziehung hatte nicht gerade ein berauschendes Ende für sie gehabt."

Mark vergrub jetzt seinerseits die Hände in den Taschen des Arztkittels. „Vielleicht nicht. Aber für mich war es eindeutig, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will."

Derek rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du zwischen dem Sex mal mit den Frauen reden würdest, dann würdest du sie vielleicht besser verstehen." Da Mark ihn jetzt fragend ansah, schüttelte Derek verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wenn ich alles als endgültig betrachtet hätte mit Meredith, dann würdest du mich nicht davon abhalten müssen, in die Nähe von CT Bildern zu gehen." Er klopfte Mark auf die Schulter. „Denk mal darüber nach, was das für dich und Cristina bedeuten könnte." Bevor Mark ihm etwas antworten konnte, hatte er sich herum gedreht und war gegangen. Mark lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah nachdenklich auf den Boden. Erst sein Pager riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display machte er sich auf den Weg zur Notaufnahme.

**George's Apartment**

George war erstaunt, als es an seiner Tür schellte und er nach einem Blick durch den Spion feststellte, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um Lexie handelte. Hatte sie ihn falsch verstanden? Wunderte er sich. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er sie von Zuhause abholen würde. Aber so wie es aussah, hatte Lexie nicht einmal ihr Kleid an, das sie in der Kirche und auf dem Empfang tragen wollte. Und es waren noch Stunden bis zur kirchlichen Trauung.

„Mach die Tür auf, George! Ich weiß, dass du zuhause bist", rief Lexie ihm durch die verschlossene Tür zu.

Verwirrt öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Was ist denn passiert?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was tust du hier schon so früh? Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass ich dich abhole." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen, doch Lexie wich zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an. In ihren Augen glitzerte es feucht.

„Wie konntest du mich anlügen?" stieß sie hervor, während sie ihn mit anklagendem Blick ansah. „Du bist so ein Feigling, George! Wieso warst du nicht ehrlich zu mir? Denkst du denn, ich hätte dich deshalb weniger geliebt?"

Verstört sah er sie an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ... wovon du redest", stotterte er.

Tränen begannen mit einem Mal über Lexie's Gesicht zu laufen, während sie die Arme um den zitternden Körper schlang. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich so hintergehen würdest!"

Allmählich dämmerte es George. „Du ... du warst bei ... bei Callie?" Seine Stimme hörte sich falsch in seinen Ohren an.

Lexie nickte.

„Sie hat dir erzählt, dass ich ... ich ..." Er brach ab und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als er sah, wie Lexie wieder nickte. „Oh Gott ..."

„Es stimmt also." Lexie starrte ins Leere.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen. Ich schwöre!" stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Bitte Lexie! Du musst mir glauben. Es gab nur nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür." 

Langsam hob Lexie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wieso hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass du keine Kinder zeugen kannst? Ich hätte es verstanden – wirklich. Ich habe gedacht, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Eine Beziehung beruht auf Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Und da du weder ehrlich zu mir bist noch Vertrauen zu mir hast, ist es wohl besser, wenn wir uns trennen."

„Nein!" George machte einen Schritt nach vorne und packte ihren Arm. „Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen! Nicht so ..."

Sein Gesicht war ihrem gefährlich nahe gekommen, und Lexie wusste, dass sie ihr Vorhaben, ihn zu verlassen, niemals durchziehen würde, wenn er sie nun küssen würde. Außerdem war er ihr körperlich überlegen. Sie tat das einzige, was ihr in dieser Situation am Sinnvollsten erschien, auch wenn es ihr das Herz brach. Sie holte mit ihrem freien Arm aus und versetzte George eine schallende Ohrfeige. 

Geschockt ließ er sie sofort los und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie frei kam.

Mühsam kämpfte Lexie gegen die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen an. Sein fassungsloser Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Sie hatte es nicht so enden lassen wollen. Aber nun war es zu spät. Lexie wirbelte herum, öffnete die Tür und rannte, so schnell sie konnte, die Treppe hinunter zum Ausgang.

**In der Kirche**

Als Alex, Izzie und Hannah in der Kirche eintrafen, waren sie noch fast die einzigen.

Alex sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Uhr. „Sind wir in der falschen Kirche gelandet, oder haben wir uns in der Uhrzeit vertan?"

Hannah kicherte albern, während sie sich in der fast leeren Kirche umsah. Es war bereits alles für die Trauungszeremonie hergerichtet. Auf dem Altar standen festliche Blumenarrangements und überall verteilt waren Kerzen, die mit kleinen fliederfarbenen Schleifchen versehen waren. "Ich glaube, wir sind richtig", sagte sie.

„Es gehört sich so, dass die Brautjungfern und Trauzeugen schon etwas eher in der Kirche sind, um noch einmal alles zu überprüfen", erklärte Izzie den beiden. „Außerdem sollte man lieber etwas früher als zu spät zur Trauung erscheinen."

„Was besonders für Braut und Bräutigam gilt", warf Alex grinsend ein.

„Darüber macht man keine Witze!" Izzie sah ihren Mann empört an. „Du vergisst anscheinend, dass wir nach der letzten geplanten kirchlichen Hochzeit wieder unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause gehen konnten."

Alex räusperte sich und zupfte an seiner Krawatte herum. „Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen."

„Wieso fand die Hochzeit denn nicht statt?" Hannah sah Alex neugierig an.

Er warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Izzie hinüber. „Nun, manchmal stellt man fest, dass man vielleicht doch nicht zusammenpasst", begann er zögernd. „Und dann ist es besser, wenn man sich trennt."

„Aber ihr trennt euch nicht, oder?" Hannah sah ihre Eltern mit ängstlichem Blick an.

Izzie griff reflexartig nach Alex' Hand. „Nein", sagte sie leise. „Wir trennen uns nicht."

„Wieso glaubst du, dass wir uns trennen würden?" fragte Alex vorsichtig nach, während er weiterhin Izzie's Hand fest umfasst hielt.

„Ihr streitet immer so viel." Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Mom und Dad haben auch viel gestritten."

Izzie's Blick traf auf Alex'. Beide sahen sich bestürzt an. Hannah hatte nie viel über ihre Eltern erzählt. Alles, was ihre Vergangenheit betraf, vertraute sie ihrem Tagebuch an. Was hatte Hannah bei den Klein's erlebt? Das erste Mal wurden Zweifel in Izzie wach, ob Hannah wirklich so eine schöne Kindheit bei ihren Adoptiveltern gehabt hatte.

Alex fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Hannah, vielleicht setzen wir uns schon mal in die Bank, während Izzie noch einmal überprüft, ob alles vorhanden ist", schlug er vor, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

„Ja, prima Idee." Hannah lächelte.

Izzie atmete erleichtert auf, und sie sah Alex dankbar an. Doch das Lächeln gefror ihr auf den Lippen, als sie auf ihre leere Hände schaute. „Mein Brautjungfernstrauß!" stieß sie hervor. „Oh nein, Alex hast du mein Blumenbouquet gesehen?" Sie sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten Blick an.

„Ist das so wichtig? Ich meine, geht es nicht vielleicht auch ohne?" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn.

„Nein, es geht nicht „ohne"!" Izzie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wenn du dich vorher ein wenig mehr für die Vorbereitungen interessiert hättest, dann ..." Sie wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als Alex ihren Arm ergriff und ihr mit seinem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich in Hannah's Anwesenheit ein wenig zügeln sollte.

„Tut mir leid!" Izzie senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Alex erhob sich seufzend. „Na schön. Du bleibst mit Hannah hier. Ich hole die Blumen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will ja nicht, dass Merediths und Derek's Hochzeit platzt, nur weil eine der Brautjungfern keinen Blumenstrauß hat." Er beugte sich zu Izzie herab und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich bin sofort wieder zurück", versprach er.

Izzie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als er aus der Kirche eilte.

„Er wird es schon rechtzeitig schaffen." Hannah lächelte ihre Mutter zuversichtlich an.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" erkundigte sich Izzie besorgt und strich ihrer Tochter eine Strähne ihres Kunsthaares aus der Stirn. Der Vorfall vom Morgen mit Hannah's Nasenbluten steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen. Sie hatte mal wieder völlig überreagiert und gleich das Schlimmste vermutet. Doch Alex hatte versucht, sie zu beruhigen und ihr versprochen, dass er sich darum kümmern würde, dass Hannah gleich am Montag untersucht werden würde.

Hannah sah ihre Mutter überrascht an. Sie ahnte nichts von Izzie's Sorgen. "Mir geht es gut. Dir auch?"

Izzie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ja, mir auch."

Hannah erwiderte das Lächeln. "Fein, dann können wir uns ja jetzt setzen und warten, bis Alex zurückkommt."

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde vorher noch einmal zu den Waschräumen gehen und mein Make Up auffrischen. Du kannst so lange hier bleiben. Ich bin sicher, ich bin vor Alex wieder zurück." 

"Gut, ich warte dann auf dich." Hannah setzte sich in die Bank und nahm eins der Programmheftchen und begann es durchzublättern.

Izzie drehte sich noch einmal lächelnd zu Hannah um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen. Sie war gerade dabei, noch einmal ihre Wangen nach zu rougen, als sie spürte, wie ihr Bauch hart wurde und ein krampfartiger Schmerz vom Rücken in den Bauch ausstrahlte. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie sie es schon am Morgen erlebt hatte, nur war der Schmerz diesmal sehr viel intensiver. Izzie presste ihre Hände auf den Bauch, während sie sich über dem Waschbecken zusammenkrümmte und stöhnend die Luft ausstieß. Das waren keine Übungswehen. Das war etwas sehr viel Intensiveres. Izzie richtete sich langsam auf, als der Schmerz nachließ. Ein Gefühl der Panik und Hilflosigkeit ergriff sie. In Kürze würde die Trauung beginnen, Alex war auf dem Weg nach Hause, und außer Hannah wusste niemand, dass sie hier war. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffen, zurück in die Kirche zu kommen, war der einzige Gedanke, der sie beherrschte. Sie wollte ihr Baby nicht auf dem Fußboden einer Toilette zur Welt bringen. Izzie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und ging dann auf den Ausgang zu. Doch eine weitere schmerzhafte Wehe zwang sie in die Knie. Tränen der Verzweifelung und des Schmerzes rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte und mit heiserer Stimme um Hilfe rief.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine**

Meredith suchte in ihrem Spind nach einer Bürste. Als sie sie endlich gefunden hatte, startete sie nur kurz den Versuch, ihre Haare vernünftig hinzubekommen. Sie würde ohnehin noch einmal unter die Dusche und dann müsste sie alles von vorne beginnen. Ihr Blick fiel stattdessen auf ihre Uhr. Ungeduldig klopfte sie mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf während sie ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche stopfte. Leicht gereizt warf sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden, nur um sie dann fluchend wieder aufzuheben. Ungestüm durchsuchte sie ihre Tasche. Mit einem triumphalen Gesichtsausdruck zog sie schließlich ein Handy heraus. Doch bevor sie eine Nummer wählen konnte, wurde eine Tür aufgerissen.

„Entschuldige." Cristina kam vollkommen aus der Puste in die Umkleide gestürmt. 

„Wo bleibst du denn? Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Meredith warf die Hände in die Luft, nur um Cristina dann ihre Armbanduhr vor die Nase zu halten.

Cristina schüttelte deswegen den Kopf. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass mich das ganze hier von einem spektakulären Fall abhält?"

„Weißt du, dass das alles hier mich von meiner Hochzeit abhält?" Wieder hielt Meredith die Uhr hin. „Könntest du dich beeilen?"

„Beruhig dich. Wir bekommen deine Haare schon hin." Cristina hatte etwas die Nase gerümpft als sie sich Merediths Haarpracht ansah. „Vielleicht kommen wir 5 Minuten später in die Kirche."

„Könntest du dann Mark bescheid geben, damit er es Derek sagen kann?" Meredith hielt ihr die Schuhe hin, obwohl Cristina noch nicht einmal die Hose angezogen hatte. Da diese mit den Augen rollte, seufzte Meredith auf. „Oh richtig. Ihr redet nicht mehr miteinander, nachdem du Schluss gemacht hast. Hättest du damit nicht nach der Hochzeit warten können?"

„Ich habe nicht Schluss gemacht." Cristina nahm trotzig die Schuhe entgegen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht warten würdest. Das heißt für ihn, dass du Schluss gemacht hast." Meredith hob Cristinas Tasche auf und hielt jetzt diese Cristina vor die Nase.

„Und du bist jetzt plötzlich die Beziehungsexpertin?" Cristina nahm sich die Tasche, warf sie aber dann achtlos auf den Boden, nachdem sie etwas in ihrem Spind vergessen zu haben schien. Denn diesen riss sie wieder auf und fing an darin herumzukramen.

„Nein, aber ich kenne mich mit Mark aus. Immerhin war ich genauso." Meredith lehnte sich gegen ihren Spind und sah zu Boden. „Du solltest also mit ihm reden. Nach der Hochzeit, da ich heute keine Szene zwischen euch will. Wenn es geht." Fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Keine Angst, heute werden wir dich erst einmal mit deinem McDreamy verheiraten." Cristina rollte mit den Augen als sie die Spindtür wieder zuknallen ließ. 

„Ja genau." Meredith atmete tief aus. „Ich mache doch das richtige?"

Cristina sah überrascht von ihrer Tasche auf. „Muss ich dich fesseln und knebeln, weil du mir jetzt austickst so kurz vor der Hochzeit?"

„Wir hatten immerhin keinen guten Start." Meredith sah mit einem unsicheren Blick zu Cristina hinüber, die ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja, und mittendrin war es auch ein auf und ab." Cristina schüttelte den Kopf als Meredith sie fragend ansah. „Beantworte mir nur eine Frage. Willst du mit ihm zusammen sein?" Nachdem Meredith sofort mit dem Kopf nickte, atmete Cristina erleichtert aus. „Dann hast du deine Antwort darauf, ob du das richtige machst." Sie zog Meredith am Arm. „Lass uns los, bevor Derek nachher noch denkt, dass du kalte Füße bekommen hast, nur weil wir ein paar Minuten zu spät dran sind." Bevor Meredith etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." 

„Hey, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, dass du mit Mark schon längst auf dem Weg wärst." Meredith lächelte Derek an, der mit steinerner Miene weiter auf sie zuging.

„Gut, dass ihr euch schon heute Morgen gesehen habt, denn sonst müsste ich dich hier rauswerfen." Cristina sah von Meredith zu Derek. Etwas in seinem Verhalten ließ sie erstarren.

„Derek?" Meredith sah verwundert zu ihm hoch, als er vor ihr stand und ihre Hände in seine nahm. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Da Derek weiter schwieg, spürte sie wie sich langsam ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nur von einer Begebenheit und sie erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran zurück.

Derek nahm tief Luft. Er zwang sich förmlich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Denn er wusste, dass sie alles andere in diesem Moment nicht verdient hatte. „Meredith, es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann dich nicht heiraten."

_**Wenn man das Geschenk erst einmal geöffnet hat, dann gibt es kein Weg zurück. Entweder man nimmt es an und erfreut sich trotzdem oder man gibt es ganz zurück. Doch egal wie man sich entscheidet. Die Zeit der Vorfreude ist vorbei.**_**  
**

**- To be continued -**


	13. Chapter 13

**5.13 – 2 become 1**

_2 Become 1_

I watch u while you're sleeping  
Messy hair, chest bare, moonlight on your skin  
I wanna breathe u in  
In the silence, words come easy  
I can tell u now just how simple it's been 2 let u in  
Don't move, this mood is a painting  
We'll never find the same thing

[CHORUS

Love, do not make a sound  
Melt into me now  
2 become 1

Love is so close 2 hurting  
With a shake we could wake from our own dreaming  
But we must make a vow  
'Cause I have waited a lifetime  
Now is the right time

[CHORUS

2 become 1

Love, let's make time stand still  
Let this moment last until  
2 become 1

Like a bird owns its wings  
Like a song belongs 2 melody  
U belong 2 me  
I fold your arms around me  
Let your flesh, your breath, your love, surround me  
Oh, u feel like home

[CHORUS

**Die Kaufhäuser haben bei allen Festen zwei Verkaufszeiten. Die davor und dann die Umtauschaktionen nach dem Fest. Schließlich will man keinen 20" Monitor, sondern einen mit 22" haben, da man alles ganz genau sehen will und deswegen auch gerne sein Geschenk aufstockt. Doch bevor man das machen kann, braucht man den Einkaufszettel, der genau dann nie aufzutreiben ist und man begibt sich auf die bange Suche danach (**_**Alex sucht etwas im Wagen und rennt dann wieder zur Kirche**_**). Dabei sollte man sich vorher genau überlegen, ob der größere Monitor überhaupt auf den Schreibtisch passt, denn oft scheitert es dann daran, dass man sich eine übertriebene Vorstellung hatte (**_**Meredith zieht sich mit Tränen in den Augen ihre OP Kleidung wieder an**_**). Und die Enttäuschung nach der ersten Enttäuschung ließe sich schon dadurch verhindern, wenn man sich nur einmal daran erinnert, warum man überhaupt Geschenke verteilt (**_**Lexie wartet an ein Auto gelehnt und sieht ungeduldig auf die Uhr**_**).  
**

**In der Kirche**

Als Alex mit dem Brautjungfernstrauß in der Hand wieder in der Kirche erschien, hatten sich dort schon mehr Hochzeitsgäste versammelt. Er ging auf Hannah zu, die immer noch in der Bank saß und wartete. „Wo ist Izzie?" fragte er erstaunt und sah sich um.

„Sie wollte nur noch einmal kurz auf die Toilette." Hannah runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie ist schon ziemlich lange fort. Dabei hat sie gesagt, dass sie bestimmt vor dir wieder zurück wäre."

„Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen." Er drückte Hannah die Blumen in die Hand. „Bin gleich wieder zurück." Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Alex auf die Toilettenräume zu, als er schon von weitem Izzie's Schmerzenschreie hörte. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und stieß die Tür zur Damentoilette auf.

„Alex ...!" stieß Izzie mit letzter Kraft hervor. Trotz des Schmerzes überkam sie ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, als sie ihn sah. „Das Baby ..." Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich den Bauch hielt.

Schnell kniete sich Alex neben sie auf den Fußboden und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich bin jetzt da", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl sein Herz vor Angst und Aufregung bis zum Hals schlug. Was Izzie und das Baby jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnten waren noch mehr Aufregung und Stress.

Izzie griff nach Alex' Hand und drückte sie fest, als sie spürte, wie wieder eine Wehe kam. „Oh .. nein ...", stöhnte sie und presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, als könnte sie so den Schmerz dadurch abmildern.

Alex schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, während er Izzie genau beobachtete. „30 Sekunden", sagte er, als er spürte, wie sie sich langsam in seinen Armen entspannte. „Iz, hör mir zu!" sagte er eindringlich. „Ich werde jetzt Hilfe holen." Er löste seine Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk und legte sie Izzie um den Arm. „Versuch dir zu merken, in welchem Abstand die Wehen kommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich fort sein werde. Aber ich beeile mich." Er zog seine Jacketjacke aus, breitete sie auf dem Boden aus und half Izzie dann, sich hinzulegen. Zärtlich strich er ihr noch einmal über die Wange, bevor er sich widerwillig erhob. „Und denk daran – kurz einatmen und lang ausatmen, wenn eine Wehe kommt."

Izzie nickte, während sie versuchte, sich auf dem harten Boden zu entspannen. Sie schaute ängstlich auf die Uhr, als erwartete sie schon die nächste Wehe. Sie sah, wie Alex zögerte. „Es geht mir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie. „Du kannst ruhig gehen."

Er nickte und verließ eilig den Waschraum. Es störte ihn wenig, dass einige der Gäste ihn befremdlich ansahen, als er in die Kirche gestürmt kam. „Hat vielleicht jemand ein Handy? Es handelt sich um einen Notfall!" rief er aufgeregt und schaute in die Runde.

„Kann ich vielleicht helfen?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Alex drehte sich um und schaute in ein bekanntes Gesicht. Derek's Schwester Nancy und er hatten sich erst kürzlich kennen gelernt, als sie die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeitsfeier besprochen hatten. „Ja ... danke", stotterte er. „Hast du vielleicht ein Handy dabei?"

Nancy nickte und zog aus ihrer schmalen Handtasche ein Mobiltelefon hervor. „Wen soll ich anrufen?"

„Den Notarztwagen", sagte Alex knapp. „Izzie hat vorzeitige Wehen, und ich habe hier nicht die Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, ob es sich nur um Vorwehen handelt oder um Geburtswehen."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an." Nancy begann mit sorgenvoller Miene die Notrufnummer einzutippen.

„Und sag, dass wir einen transportablen Inkubator brauchen", warf Alex ein. „Für alle Fälle", fügte er hinzu, als er Nancy's besorgten Blick sah.

„In Ordnung, erledigt!" sagte Nancy, nachdem sie alles durchgegeben und ihr Handy zugeklappt hatte. „Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs."

Alex nickte. „Danke! Ich muss jetzt wieder zu Izzie zurück." Er warf einen Blick zu Hannah hinüber. „Könntest du dich in der Zwischenzeit um Hannah kümmern?"

Nancy lächelte. „Klar, mache ich doch gerne." Sie sah Alex fragend an. „Was soll ich ihr sagen?"

„Sag ihr ..." Alex überlegte einen Moment. „Sag ihr, dass das Baby vielleicht ein bisschen früher kommt und Izzie deshalb ins Krankenhaus muss."

„Ein bisschen ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts." Nancy rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich will sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen", erklärte Alex. „Außerdem weiß ich erst nach einer genauen Untersuchung, wie akut das ganze wirklich ist."

Nancy nickte. „Ja, schon klar." Sie klopfte Alex leicht auf die Schulter. „Wenn noch irgendetwas sein sollte, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst. Ich fahre auf jeden Fall nachher im Krankenwagen mit." Sie wandte sich ab und ging zu Hannah hinüber. 

„Okay." Alex rang sich noch ein Lächeln ab und ging dann zurück zu Izzie. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat", sagte er, während er sich zu ihr auf den Fußboden hockte. „Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs. Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Gut." Sie lächelte schwach. „Keine Wehe mehr."

„Das ist gut." Er lächelte verkrampft und legte dann vorsichtig seine Hand auf Izzie's Bauch und schaute auf die Uhr. „Ungefähr 10 Minuten sind vergangen, seit ..." Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sich Izzie's Finger in sein Hemd krallten und sie zu stöhnen begann. Alex spürte, wie sich Izzie's Bauchdecke unter seiner Hand anspannte. „Okay, ruhig ein und ausatmen!" befahl er, während er mit der freien Hand nach ihrer griff.

„Ich .. ich ... kann nicht", presste Izzie hervor, während sie sich zusammenkrümmte und Alex' Hand so fest drückte, bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Doch du kannst und du wirst!" sagte er energisch, während er den Schmerz in seiner Hand zu ignorieren versuchte. „Also los! Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann ist die Wehe vorbei." Er gab Izzie den Atemtakt vor, indem er selber ruhig einatmete und dann die Luft geräuschvoll wieder ausstieß. „Vorbei?" erkundigte er sich nach ein paar Sekunden, als er bemerkte, dass sie wieder zu ihrem alten Atemrhythmus zurückgefunden hatte.

Izzie nickte, während sie seine Hand noch immer umklammert hielt und sich erschöpft gegen ihn lehnte.

Er wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange und sah dann nervös auf die Armbanduhr. Er hoffte, dass der Krankenwagen eher da sein würde als die nächste Wehe. Ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit begann. Wenn sich die Wehen nicht bald stoppen ließen, würde es unweigerlich zu einer Frühgeburt kommen. Er legte sich zu Izzie auf den Boden und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es wird alles gut", murmelte er, während er versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. „Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da."

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark beobachtete wie ein Krankenwagen heranfuhr. Selbstverständlich mit noch mehr Patienten. Allerdings hatte er festgestellt, dass so langsam nur noch Leichtverletzte gebracht wurden. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und sah, wie Bailey mit ein paar Assistenzärzten aus dem ersten Jahr den Patienten entgegen nahmen. Schnell erkannte Mark, dass der Patient nicht in sein Fachgebiet gehörte, weswegen er sich umdrehte und zu den Aufzügen ging. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah er, dass Dereks Operation schon eine Weile lief. Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Denn statt Derek nach draußen zu befördern, hatte er ihn in die Notaufnahme gelassen, wo es nur vor Kopf oder Wirbelsäulenverletzungen wimmelte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Derek früher oder später gefragt werden würde, was er von einem CT Bild hält, nur um dann die OP selber durchführen zu müssen. Als Mark vor der Aufzugstür wartete spürte er, wie er mit Blicken durchbohrt wurde.

„Ich bin nicht sein Babysitter." Mark schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann zur Seite.

„Trauzeuge, Babysitter. Alles das gleiche. Gut gemacht." Cristina applaudierte ihm höhnisch zu. „Du hättest nur neben ihm herlaufen müssen, damit er keine Dummheiten macht."

„Er macht keine Dummheiten. Er operiert." Mark verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie haben ihn gefragt und er konnte nicht nein sagen. Das ist eindeutig nicht meine Schuld."

„Es ist deine Schuld." Cristina stellte sich vor ihn hin, beide Hände in die Seit gestemmt. Sie war gerade wieder aus der Umkleide gekommen, in der sie versucht hatte, Meredith zu beruhigen. „Es ist auch deine Schuld, dass ich mich umziehen musste, weil Meredith mir die Straßenkleidung voll geheult hat."

Mark erstarrte etwas. „Es geht ihr so schlecht?"

„Nein, sie freut sich so." Cristina rollte mit den Augen. „Es sollte ja nur ihr großer Tag werden."

„Oh." Er kratzte sich leicht am Kinn. „Sie können ja später heiraten." Da Cristina ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Was denn? Der Tag ist lang."

„Der Tag ist vorbei. Alles was geplant war, können sie vergessen." Cristina lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Aufzug. „Männer und ihre… dummen Operationen."

„Du magst ihre dummen Operationen." Mark sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem rechen Grinsen als Cristina zu ihm hochsah.

„Nicht alle Operationen. Besonders nicht die kurzen. Die bringen es nämlich nicht." Sie schnaubte auf als sie an Mark hinuntersah.

„Es kommt auf die Technik an, die angewendet wird." Mark zog sich aufgrund von Cristinas kritischem Blick seinen Arztkittel zu.

„Bei manchen hilft selbst die nicht mehr." Cristina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens scheint die von Derek lang zu sein. Denn sonst wüsste ich nicht, warum sie bei ihm bleibt."

Mark öffnete kurz den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er schloss ihn gleich wieder. Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, ging er wortlos hinter Cristina her und stellte sich dann an die Wand. Nachdem der Aufzug die Türen wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu Cristina um. „Ich habe auch lange Operationen."

„Seine sind länger. Nicht, dass ich es gemessen hätte, aber ich vermute es mal." Sie sah von Mark weg auf die Aufzugstür. 

„Wir reden immer noch von Operationen, oder?" Mark sah Cristina fragend an.

Als sie zu ihm hinüber sah, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „An was hast du denn gedacht?" Kaum hatte sich die Aufzugstür wieder geöffnet stieg sie grinsend aus. Mark sah ihr mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach. Erst nachdem die Türen sich erneut geschlossen hatten, fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich auch hätte ausstiegen müssen. Frustriert stöhnte er auf.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek konnte es nicht glauben als er auf die Uhr sah. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt auf dem Empfang sein, an dem Finger ein Ring und neben ihm Meredith in einem vermutlich atemberaubenden Kleid. Stattdessen stand er auf der Brücke und starrte aus dem Fenster. Als er seine Hand über den Ringfinger gleiten ließ spürte er keinen Ring und neben ihm war niemand. Er blickte sich um als ein paar Schwestern hinter ihm vorbeigingen und er sie über die abgesagte Hochzeit flüstern hören konnte. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch sein Gesicht und lehnte sich dann gegen das Geländer. Selbst wenn er es wollte, konnte er nicht einfach aus dem Krankenhaus heraus gehen. Da die Operation bestückt mit Komplikationen war, fühlte er sich weiterhin verantwortlich für den Patienten und der Tag war ohnehin schon ruiniert. Seufzend drückte er sich von dem Geländer wieder ab, denn er wollte nach Meredith sehen, sofern sie überhaupt noch im Krankenhaus war oder mit ihm reden wollte. Sein erster Weg führte ihn auf das Stockwerk, in dem auch sein Büro war. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass sie dort auf ihn wartete. Kaum hatte er den Gang erreicht, machte er eine Frau aus, die Meredith ähnelte. Er beschleunigte den Schritt und je näher er ihr kam, desto sicherer wurde er sich, weswegen er zu laufen anfing, da er nicht über den ganzen Flur nach ihr rufen wollte. Als er sie erreichte, stockte für einen kurzen Moment sein Herz, da er sie leise weinen hörte.

Sanft hielt er sie am Arm fest. „Meredith." Er drehte sie zu sich herum und drückte sie sofort an sich. Da er keine unnötigen Blicke riskieren wollte, brachte er sie in sein Büro.

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass die OP nicht so gut gelaufen ist." Meredith hatte sich von ihm gedrückt, als sie das Büro erreicht hatten und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass das dazwischen gekommen ist." Derek lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und zog Meredith wieder näher an sich heran.

„Das bringt unser Beruf eben mit sich." Betrübt sah Meredith zu Boden während sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Musst du wieder rein?" Da Derek ihr zunickte, seufzte sie traurig auf.

„Ich hätte heute Morgen nicht herkommen sollen." Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, um sie ganz zu sich zu ziehen, damit er sie sie fest an sich drücken konnte. „Wie soll ich das wieder gut machen?" Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Meredith legte ihre Stirn gegen sein. „Es macht dich zu dem, der du bist."

Derek lachte traurig auf. „Deswegen kann ich mich gerade trotzdem nicht so gut leiden."

„Das kann ich für dich übernehmen." Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Mit noch immer feuchten Augen, lächelte sie ihn an. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Fahren wir morgen trotzdem?" Er sie mit einem flehenden Blick an, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Reise kein wirklicher Trost für sie sein würde.

„In die Flitterwochen?" Meredith schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich will nicht die ganze Zeit an heute erinnert werden."

„Dabei wollte ich dich auf eine einsame Insel entführen." Derek kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das hab ich jetzt dann auch noch vermasselt." Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, während er sie erneut an sich drückte.

„Meredith strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Du hast mir ja nicht verraten, auf welche Insel es gegangen wäre."

Derek hob seinen Kopf wieder an. „Wir können uns auch in einen Flieger setzen und sehen wo er uns hinbringt. Hauptsache weg von hier." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die er ihr hinter das Ohr klemmte.

„Hört sich gut an." Meredith beugte sich wieder zu ihm, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Sie sind hier im Büro." Rief Cristina laut jemandem zu und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mark auftauchte.

Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dich von den CT-Bildern fernhalten sollst." Mark knallte die Bürotür hinter sich wieder zu, so dass Meredith erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Und es war deine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen." Cristina stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite, als sie Mark einen wütenden Blick entgegen warf.

„Als ob es meine Schuld ist, dass man ihn anspricht. Wäre ich dabei gewesen, dann hätte ich es verhindern können." Mark hatte sich zu Cristina umgedreht und erwiderte den wütenden Blick.

Cristina baute sich vor Mark auf. „Ich sagte ja, dass du Schuld bist."

„Genug." Meredith hatte sich von Derek gelöst und auf einen der freien Stühle gesetzt. „Es ist jetzt passiert." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, da sie alles um sich herum ausschalten wollte.

„Und es wäre nicht passiert, wenn der da auf Derek aufgepasst hätte." Cristina rollte mit den Augen als sie auf Mark zeigte.

Mark hob zur Verteidigung die Hände. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn man ihn anspricht?"

„Raus!" Derek hatte sich vom Schreibtisch abgedrückt und deutete zur Tür. „Ich will mit Meredith allein sein. Also raus. Streiten könnt ihr woanders." Er schob die beiden zur Tür, doch genau in diesem Moment klopfte es. Derek stöhnte frustriert auf, als sie sich öffnete.

Der Chief trat ein und sah zu Derek hinüber. „Ich habe gehört, dass die OP vorbei ist." Er schloss hinter sich die Tür. „Es soll nicht so gut gelaufen sein, heißt es."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Und jetzt raus. Alle!" Derek schüttelte frustriert den Kopf als er abermals den Finger hob, um zur Tür zu deuten.

„Ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob ich irgendwie helfen kann." Webber vergrub seine Hände in den Kitteltaschen und sah besorgt zu Meredith, deren Kopf nach oben geschnellt war.

„Es wäre hilfreich, Derek keine Fälle mehr aufzudrücken, wenn er einen wichtigen Termin hat." Cristina rollte mit den Augen. Als sich die Augen auf sie richteten, zuckte sie ungerührt mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ihm nur einen Patienten vorgestellt und nicht aufgefordert, die Behandlung zu übernehmen." Webber hatte sich zu Cristina umgedreht, die ihn daraufhin ungläubig ansah.

Meredith schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Als ob er bei so einer Sache nein sagen könnte."

„Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen." Verteidigte sich Webber inzwischen lautstark.

„Raus! Alle!" Derek hatte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gestellt. Die geballten Fäuste zeigten deutlich an, dass er so langsam die Geduld verlor. Da er mit großen Augen angesehen wurde, holte er tief Luft. „Das ist mein Büro und ich will mit Meredith allein sein. Also raus hier."

„Derek." Versuchte Webber anzufangen, aber allein Dereks Blick ließ ihn schnell wieder verstummen.

„Sie wussten, dass ich nicht nein sagen konnte, weil ich einen verfluchten Eid geschworen habe, Menschen zu helfen. Sie wussten, dass von allen verfügbaren Ärzten, ich dem Patienten die beste Überlebenschance bieten würde." Derek hatte sich jetzt vor Webber gestellt. „Wenn sie mir die Bilder nicht gezeigt hätten und mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt hätten, dann wären wir nicht mehr hier." Inzwischen hatte Derek eine Lautstärke erreicht, dass man ihn auch außerhalb des Büros deutlich hören konnte.

Erneut wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Gut gebrüllt, Löwe." Als Derek den Eindringling sah, rollte er mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du dich freust, mich zu sehen."

**Frühgeborenen-Station**

Mit trockenen, brennenden Augen starrte Alex durch die Scheibe des Inkubators und betrachtete das winzige Neugeborene, das komplett von Kopf bis Fuß verkabelt war und nur mit Hilfe eines Beatmungsschlauches, der in seinen Lungen steckte, atmete. Wie oft hatte er diesen Anblick schon erlebt. Aber diesmal war es etwas anderes. Das erste Mal fühlte er nicht als Arzt sondern als Vater. Und das erste Mal verstand er, was in Eltern vorging, die mit der Angst leben mussten, ob ihr Frühchen überleben und wenn ja, ob es für immer geschädigt sein würde.

„Hier sind sie also." Dr. Evans war unbemerkt hinter Alex getreten und kam nun zögernd näher. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Frühgeborene. „Der Kleine wurde in der 25. SSW geboren", sagte sie ruhig. „Kein Vergleich zu einem Neugeborenen in der 28+5. SSW." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Aber ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Wir konnten ihre Frau stabilisieren. Die Wehenhemmer schlagen langsam an. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir die Geburt vorläufig stoppen konnten."

Alex war froh, dass Dr. Evans hinter ihm stehen geblieben war. So konnte sie nicht sehen, dass Tränen der Erleichterung über seine Wangen liefen. Schweigend starrte er weiterhin das Frühchen an.

„Wir geben ihr Kortison zur Lungenreife des Babys und hohe Dosen an Magnesium. Sie muss die wehenhemmenden Mittel noch mindestens zwei Wochen weiter nehmen und dann schauen wir, ob es auch ohne geht." Sie räusperte sich. „Sie wissen ja selber, dass jede Woche, die wir hinauszögern können, Mutter und Kind hilft."

Alex riss sich vom Anblick des Frühgeborenen los und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen, während er sich langsam zu Dr. Evans umdrehte. „Das heißt also, dass sie hier bleiben muß?"

Dr. Evans nickte. „Vorläufig ja. Wir müssen erst abwarten, was die nächsten Tage, vielleicht auch Wochen bringen. Jetzt ist es uns erst einmal gelungen, die Wehen zu stoppen. Mehr Prognosen kann ich derzeit noch nicht abgeben." Sie lächelte leicht. „Gehen sie jetzt zu ihrer Frau. Und entschuldigen sie noch einmal, dass ich sie vorhin einfach aus dem Untersuchungsraum verwiesen habe." Sie sah betreten auf ihre Schuhspitzen. „Werdende Väter in Panik machen mich nervös und behindern meine Arbeit." 

„Ich war nicht in Panik!" stieß Alex empört hervor. „Ich bin Arzt und schließlich gewohnt, mit solchen Situationen umzugehen!"

Dr. Evans hob den Kopf und sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Auch wir Ärzte sind nur Menschen. Und es ist ein oberstes Gebot, dass man keine Familienmitglieder oder Verwandte behandeln sollte. Man verhält sich dann zu emotional und zu wenig objektiv."

Alex nickte. Er verstand, was Dr. Evans damit sagen wollte. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Izzie war ihre Patientin, nicht seine. Und seine Rolle war in diesem Fall nicht die des Arztes sondern die des Ehemannes und Vaters. Und Izzie und das Baby brauchten ihn jetzt mehr denn je. Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Frühchenstation und ging zu Izzie's Krankenzimmer hinüber. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. „Hey!" sagte er lächelnd und ging auf Izzie zu.

„Hey!" Sie lächelte verkrampft. „Alles okay?" erkundigte sie sich besorgt und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

Stirnrunzelnd setzte sich Alex neben sie aufs Bett. „Das sollte ich dich wohl fragen", sagte er dann schmunzelnd. Er wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Wie geht es dir?"

Izzie wies zu der Infusionsflasche und den Schlauch, der in ihrer Armvene steckte. „Ohne dieses Ding würde ich mich erheblich besser fühlen", meinte sie seufzend.

Alex griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hat Dr. Evans dir alles erklärt?" 

Izzie nickte. „Ja, sie hat es so erklärt, dass es auch jemand verstehen kann ohne medizinische Vorbildung." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe eine Weile auf der Gynäkologischen gearbeitet. Aber sie hat mich behandelt, wie eine Patientin!"

„Du bist ihre Patientin." Alex sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Du hast doch gesehen, was sie mit mir gemacht hat. Ich bin ihr Kollege und sie schmeißt mich einfach aus dem Behandlungsraum."

„Kein Wunder." Izzie lachte leise. „Du bist wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hin und her gerannt und hast ihr ständig gesagt, was sie tun oder besser lassen sollte. Du hast mich auch ganz nervös gemacht."

Alex sah Izzie mit einem leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich bin Arzt. Das ist mein Job ..." Er unterbrach sich. „Also zumindest dachte ich vorhin noch, dass es mein Job wäre", korrigierte er.

„Und nun nicht mehr?" fragte Izzie erstaunt.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun nicht mehr." Er lächelte. „Jetzt bin ich ganz privat hier."

„Ich weiß, du wolltest es mir nicht verraten", wechselte Izzie plötzlich das Thema. „Aber hast du schon einen Namen fürs Baby gefunden?"

Alex fühlte mit einem Mal einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin bei „P" hängen geblieben", sagte er leise.

Izzie schob die Bettdecke ein wenig zurück und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Peter? Paul? Patrick?", stellte sie die Frage an ihren Bauch gerichtet. "Wenn dir irgendetwas davon gefallen sollte, dann mach dich bemerkbar."

Alex schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die in ihm hochstiegen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatten er und Izzie Witze über die Namen gemacht, die er für seinen Sohn ausgesucht hatte. Und nun war aus Spaß ernst geworden. Denn obwohl die Wehen vorläufig gestoppt werden konnten hieß das nicht, dass damit alles in Ordnung war. Das Blatt konnte sich schneller wenden als man glaubte. Und er hatte immer noch keinen Namen gefunden.

Izzie nahm traurig die Hand vom Bauch. „Es scheint ihm keiner davon zu gefallen." Als sie zu Alex aufsah, hatte sie Tränen in ihren Augen. „Wenn wir nur ein bisschen länger Zeit hätten, dann würden wir es vielleicht bis zum „S" oder „T" schaffen ..." Ihre Stimme versagte und sie begann zu schluchzen.

Alex nahm sie in den Arm und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich das ganze Buch bis „Z" noch diese Nacht durcharbeiten werde", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Er schob sie sanft von sich und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Und morgen früh werde ich dir dann den Namen präsentieren, okay?"

„Okay." Izzie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich weiter vor, um Alex zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich!" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, als sich ihre Lippen nach dem Kuss wieder getrennt hatten.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Er wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange und beugte sich dann zu Izzie's Bauch hinunter und küsste ihn ebenfalls. „Und dich auch", flüsterte er. Langsam erhob er sich danach. „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Aber ich komme nachher wieder."

Izzie verzog das Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, ich laufe nicht weg. Sagst du den anderen Bescheid, was passiert ist? Wahrscheinlich fragen sie sich schon alle, wo ich abgeblieben bin."

„Ich habe Nancy schon Bescheid gesagt, dass sie es weitergeben soll. Und um Hannah brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Deine Mutter kümmert sich um sie."

Izzie seufzte leise. „Ausgerechnet Mom." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Aber ich bin froh, dass Hannah jetzt nicht alleine ist."

Alex beugte sich noch einmal zu Izzie herab und küsste leicht ihre Lippen. „Du darfst mich anfunken, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte", sagte er dann. „Aber du solltest jetzt versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen."

„Ja, Herr Doktor." Izzie rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab. „Ich tue alles, was du sagst."

Alex lachte leise, als er die Tür öffnete und das Krankenzimmer verließ.

**In der Kirche**

George war völlig außer Atem, als er die Kirche betrat. Er war viel zu spät dran, weil er noch beim Hotel vorbeigefahren war, um Callie zur Rede zu stellen. Aber laut der Rezeptionistin hatte sie das Hotel schon seit Stunden verlassen. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzuziehen. Zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch in einen Stau geraten, so dass es beinahe noch zu spät zur Hochzeit gekommen wäre. Und nun stand er schweratmend im Kirchengang und schaute verwirrt auf die leeren Sitze. In einer der Bänke saß eine ihm vertraute Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Er ging zögernd auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ist die Hochzeit schon vorbei?" fragte er leise.

Lexie drehte sich erschrocken um. Ihre Augen waren rot gerändert. Wahrscheinlich vom Weinen, ging es George durch den Kopf. Sofort machte sie sich steif, als er sie berührte.

"Habe ich die Hochzeit verpasst?" wiederholte er noch einmal.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

George fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken und seine Hände feucht wurden, während er sie unentwegt anstarrte. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus in ihrem cremefarbenen knöchellangen Chiffonkleid, das ihre schlanke Figur noch besser zum Vorschein brachte und einen reizvollen Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Haaren und Augen bildete. „Was ... ich verstehe das nicht", stammelte er. "Wo sind Meredith und Derek? Wo sind die Gäste?" 

Lexie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Niemand war hier." Sie zupfte nervös an ihrem Kleid herum. „„Ich war nicht ganz pünktlich. Ich ..." Sie wich George's Blick aus. "Ich ... hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Und als ich kam fand ich das hier vor." Sie breitete die Arme aus.

"Ich glaube, da kommt jemand." George hob den Kopf, als der Pfarrer die Kirche betrat. "Vielleicht weiß er mehr", raunte er Lexie zu.

Sie nickte und erhob sich. "Entschuldigung, aber das ist doch hier die Hochzeit Grey/Shepherd?" erkundigte sie sich.

Der Pfarrer strich sich nachdenklich über seinen dichten Bart. "Normalerweise wäre es wohl so gewesen, aber die Hochzeit wurde abgesagt", sagte er in ruhigem Tonfall.

Lexie sah erst George und dann den Pfarrer verstört an. „Abgesagt?!" fragte sie entsetzt.

„So ist es", bestätigte er noch einmal. „Mehr kann ich ihnen leider auch nicht sagen. Der Bräutigam rief an. Irgendein Notfall." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn.

„Arme Meredith!" entfuhr es Lexie. „Sie hatte sich so auf die Hochzeit gefreut. Das ist nicht fair!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", versuchte George sie zu beruhigen. „Derek wird schon seine Gründe haben."

„Ihr Männer findet doch immer einen Grund, euch aus allem herauszuziehen, wenn euch die Luft zu dünn wird!" schimpfte Lexie. "Er hat kalte Füße bekommen und Meredith muss nun darunter leiden."

George schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Das würde Derek nie tun", verteidigte er ihn. "Er ist nicht wie Preston Burke. Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Er liebt Meredith."

"Preston Burke?" Lexie sah George verwirrt an. "Wer ist das?"

"Cristina Yang's Ex-Verlobter", gab George Auskunft. "Er ließ sie damals vor dem Altar stehen und verduftete danach."

Lexie runzelte die Stirn. "Das war wohl vor meiner Zeit."

"Das war der Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben", sagte George ruhig.

Lexie hob den Kopf, und ihr Blick traf sich mit George's. Für einen Moment schien es, als ob nur sie beide in der Kirche existieren würden. Sie hatten den Pfarrer völlig vergessen.

Dieser räusperte sich nun verlegen. „Ich möchte ihr anregendes Gespräch nicht unterbrechen, aber ich würde die Kirche nun gerne absperren."

Lexie riss sich von George's Blick los. "Natürlich", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf. "Ich fahre ins Krankenhaus. Ich will wissen, was los ist."

"Du kannst mit mir fahren", bot George sich an.

Lexie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, was George ihr angetan hatte. Für einen Moment war ihr Streit völlig in den Hintergrund getreten und es war fast so gewesen, wie vorher. Aber eben nur fast. „Ich werde niemals wieder in dein Auto steigen!" Sie hob energisch den Kopf.

„Nun komm schon!" George verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. „Jetzt ist keine Zeit für private Streitigkeiten. Das einzige, was mich jetzt interessiert ist, wieso die Hochzeit geplatzt ist. Aber wenn du dich lieber in deine Schmollecke zurückziehen möchtest - bitte." Er zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus", gab sie schließlich widerwillig nach. "Fahren wir ins Krankenhaus. Vielleicht erfahren wir dort mehr."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Pfarrers, als er den beiden hinterher sah, wie sie schweigend nebeneinander hergehend, die Kirche verließen.

**In Dereks Büro**

„Nancy, was willst du hier?" Derek rieb sich genervt den Nasenrücken.

„Ich habe eure schwangere Freundin hierher gebracht." Nancy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Tag wird ja immer besser." Cristina ging zu Meredith hinüber, die erschrocken aufgesprungen war.

„Wird heute noch geheiratet?" Nancy sah von Derek zu Meredith. Als sie bei dieser Tränen in den Augen aufsteigen sah, wusste sie sofort die Antwort, weswegen sie ihren Bruder mit einem verärgerten Blick bedachte.

„Warum heiratet ihr nicht einfach in der Krankenhauskapelle." Meldete sich der Chief zu Wort. Nachdem er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte, räusperte er sich. „Immerhin ist ein Priester wegen der Schwerverletzten hier. Deswegen könnte es sofort losgehen."

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee." Fügte Mark an, auch wenn ihn Cristinas wütender Blick schnell zum Schweigen brachte.

Webber wollte schon zur Tür gehen, drehte sich aber vorsorglich zu Meredith um. „Ich kann ihn ja fragen gehen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Nein." Meredith schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich habe mir den Tag ohnehin anders vorgestellt, aber ich werde definitiv nicht in OP Kleidung heiraten." Sie fing an auf und ab zu gehen. „Und was werfe ich als Brautstrauß? Eine Blutkonserve? Ich kann mich vorher ja noch im Blut wälzen, um die Farbe abzustimmen. Und für den besonderen Duft werde ich in allen Abteilungen rektale Untersuchungen durchführen. Es heißt ja auch Eau de Toilette." Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf während sie durch das Büro tigerte. Derek ging auf sie zu und packte sie an den Schultern. „Nein, Derek. Ich werde dich nicht in dieser Aufmachung heiraten." Als er seine Arme um sie legte, ließ sie sich dankbar gegen ihn fallen und griff nach seinem Arztkittel. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und tränkten seine Kleidung. Erst als er sie sanft hin und her wiegte, beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder.

„Wo hast du deinen Anzug, Derek?" Nancy hatte sich neben Derek gestellt, doch da er ihr trotzdem nicht antwortete, fiel ihr Blick zu Mark hinüber.

„Im Auto. Wir hatten alles in sein Auto gepackt, damit wir Zeit sparen." Antwortete Mark mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns, da er Nancy durchschaut hatte.

„Merediths Kleid ist aber noch zuhause. Wir wussten nicht, was uns hier erwartet." Cristina seufzte frustriert auf, da sie an solch ein Szenario nicht gedacht hatte.

„Derek, gib mir deine Schlüssel." Nancy stieß Derek gegen die Schulter, woraufhin er sie verwundert ansah. „Ich fahre ihr Brautkleid holen, denn ich stimme Meredith zu, dass ihr beide nicht in dieser Aufmachung heiraten solltet. Unterwegs packe ich noch die anderen ins Auto, damit ihr nicht nur vor dem Personal heiraten müsst."

Derek sah von Nancy zu Meredith. „Willst du mich heute und hier heiraten?" Als Meredith langsam nickte, griff er in seine Kitteltasche und zog einen Schlüssel raus, den er Nancy hinhielt. „Danke."

„Kein Problem. Ich beeile mich, da ich nachher noch was von dem Essen abhaben möchte." Nancy hob amüsiert die Augenbraue, lächelte die beiden aber aufmunternd an bevor sie aus dem Büro eilte.

„Dann werde ich mal sehen, dass der Priester bereit ist." Webber nickte den beiden kurz zu, verließ dann aber ebenso schnell wie Nancy den Raum.

„Und wir werden nach Izzie sehen oder was anderes machen." Cristina sah zu Mark rüber, der sie verheißungsvoll ansah. „Damit meinte ich, dass wir die beiden allein lassen." Kopfschüttelnd zog sie Mark am Kragen hinter sich aus dem Büro und ließ dann die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Derek atmete tief durch als sich eine wohltuende Stille breit machte. „Endlich." Er legte seine Stirn auf die ihre und schloss kurz die Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich den Tag ruiniert habe."

„Ich wollte dich heute heiraten und das machen wir jetzt doch noch." Meredith hob ihren Kopf an, so dass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Außerdem wusste ich, dass du dich um den Hochzeitstanz drücken würdest. Sehr kreativ muss ich sagen." Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sah dann aber mehr als überrascht auf, als er anfing langsam mit ihr zu tanzen. „Was wird das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir nachher Zeit dafür haben werden, aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich darauf verzichtet hätte." Er grinste sie breit an, als sie tief nach und beugte und sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze küsste bevor er sie wieder hochhob und weiter tanzte. „Außerdem sind wir hier nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." Meredith legte lachend ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter während sie weiter zu einer nicht hörbaren Musik durch sein Büro tanzten.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal wusste sie nicht, ob sie Ärztin in einem Krankenhaus war oder die Wärterin in einem Irrenhaus. Bei dem Anblick einiger Assistenzärzte aus dem 1. Jahr kam es ihr auch vor als ob sie eine Kindergartenausbildung bräuchte. Murrend ging sie um die Ecke, nur um dahinter gegen Chief Webber zu stoßen.

„Entschuldigung." Bailey antwortete aus einem Instinkt heraus, doch als sie bemerkte wen sie fast umgerannt hatte hob sie nur eine Augenbraue. „Oder auch nicht."

Etwas verwundert über seine jüngere Kollegin hielt Webber Bailey am Arm fest. „Was war das?" Da Bailey ihm jetzt mit ihren Blicken kleine Dolche entgegen warf ließ er sie gleich wieder los.

„Sie haben Glück, dass sie mein Vorgesetzter sind und ich sie normalerweise achte, aber manchmal." Bailey brach ihren Satz kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Aber manchmal was?" Webber hatte sich jetzt vor sie aufgebaut, wodurch er sich einen weiteren finsteren Blick einheimste. Etwas unsicher verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, während er seine Hände in seiner Kitteltasche versteckte.

Bailey schüttelte noch immer den Kopf. „Sie alle und das Gefühl jederzeit für das Krankenhaus parat stehen zu müssen." Sie hob geschlagen die Hände über den Kopf. „Ich dachte, dass ich meinen Schützlingen zeigen soll wie sie eigenverantwortlich arbeiten sollen und dann sind es sie und dieser komische Neurochirurg die genau nach dem Gegenteil handeln."

„Entschuldigung, aber von was reden sie denn da?" Webber sah Bailey mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Diese dämliche Operation? Als ich heute Morgen im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht bin ich doch tatsächlich in einen Oberarzt aus Shepherds Abteilung gerannt." Bailey hob die Augenbraue und wartete auf Webbers Reaktion. Da dieser sie jedoch noch immer mit verdutzter Miene ansah, stöhnte sie frustriert auf. „Hätten sie nicht einem anderen den Fall präsentieren können? Musste es ausgerechnet der sein, der einen wichtigen Termin hat?"

Webber rieb sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. „Dr. Bailey, ich habe Derek den Patienten vorgestellt, weil er von allen Neurochirurgen diese OP schon oft erfolgreich durchgeführt hat. Und er hat hier nun einmal eine gewisse Verantwortung den Patienten gegenüber."

„Ah ich verstehe." Bailey nickte mit dem Kopf. „Dann streichen sie mich bitte bis zu meiner Beförderung zur Oberärztin vom OP Plan, denn ich will einmal so sicher werden in meinem Bereich wie Shepherd in seinem." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie soll das gehen? Sie brauchen dazu Praxis." Webber verlor allmählich die Geduld mit seiner Kollegin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Exakt. Wenn Shepherd diese Operation nie durchgeführt hätte, dann könnte er sie nicht. Stellt sich die Frage warum seine Kollegen es nicht können. Vielleicht weil sie immer erst den goldenen Sohn rufen, statt ihm mal ein klein wenig Platz zum Atmen zu geben an seinem ehemaligen Hochzeitstag." Bailey atmete tief aus. Zufrieden beobachte wie sich in Webbers Gesicht abzeichnete, dass er verstand warum Bailey so wütend war. „Das dachte ich mir. Wenn sie mich entschuldigen. Statt einer Hochzeitsfeier darf ich mich heute um Patienten kümmern."

Webber bemerkte zunächst gar nicht, dass Bailey sich an ihm vorbei geschoben hatte. Erst als er sie eine Anweisung rufen hörte sah er, dass sie nicht mehr vor ihm stand. „Warten sie." Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. „Ich bin gerade unterwegs unseren Priester bescheid zu sagen, dass die beiden hier heiraten wollen."

„Wollen sie?" Auf Baileys Gesicht zeichnete sich leichte Hoffnung ab. „Dann scheinen in diesem Haus ja doch noch ein paar mit Verstand zu arbeiten. Allerdings sollte ich mir Dr. Grey mal zur Brust nehmen. Sie darf ihm nicht immer so schnell nachgeben." Da Webber sie verdutzt ansah. „Nur ein Ratschlag von einer verheirateten Frau an eine andere. Das verstehen sie nicht." Sie hob amüsiert die Augenbraue und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihren jungen Assistenzärzten um. Neben der doch noch stattfindenden Hochzeit sollte schließlich nicht noch ein Todesfall hinzukommen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Die erste, die Lexie und George über den Weg lief, als sie das Krankenhaus betraten, war Dr. Bailey. „Wie ich sehe haben sie es auch noch rechtzeitig geschafft", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die festliche Kleidung der beiden. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Denn die Trauung findet in einer halben Stunde statt."

Verwirrt wechselte George einen Blick mit Lexie und sah dann fragend Dr. Bailey an. „Trauung?"

„Meredith Grey's und Derek Shepherd's Trauung natürlich", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. „Was dachten sie was ich meine?"

Lexie ergriff nun das Wort. „Wir kommen gerade aus der Kirche. Es wäre vielleicht ganz nett, wenn uns mal jemand aufklären würde, was hier los ist", sagte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Dr. Bailey seufzte tief. „Nun, ursprünglich wollten die beiden ja auch in der Kirche heiraten", erklärte sie geduldig. „Aber dann musste Dr. Shepherd eine Notfall OP an einem Patienten durchführen, die länger als geplant dauerte. Er hätte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in die Kirche geschafft. Also entschlossen sich die beiden, in der Krankenhauskapelle zu heiraten."

Lexie fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. „Meredith und Derek heiraten im Krankenhaus?" fragte sie mit ungläubigem Erstaunen.

Dr. Bailey nickte grinsend. „Es gibt sicher romantischere Orte. Aber das zeigt doch nur, dass wir Ärzte flexibel sind und uns auf jede Situation einstellen können."

„Also ich will ganz sicher nicht in der Krankenhauskapelle heiraten!" rutschte es Lexie heraus.

Dr. Bailey hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Sie haben es aber eilig. Gibt es schon einen Termin?" Sie sah zwischen George und Lexie fragend hin und her.

Lexie spürte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss. Natürlich, bei ihrer Äußerung und dem Wissen, dass sie und George ein Paar waren, war Dr. Bailey's Frage nur verständlich. Sie senkte schnell den Kopf, als George sie mit einem amüsierten Blick ansah.

„Nein, aber wir lassen sie es wissen, wenn wir einen Termin haben", sagte er ruhig. Er versuchte dabei, Lexie's fassungslosen Blick zu ignorieren.

„Sehr schön." Dr. Bailey lächelte. „Wir sollten uns aber nun wirklich beeilen. Ich muss mich auch noch umziehen." Sie schaute an sich herunter. „Aber ich war bis jetzt in der Notaufnahme." Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Ach Dr. O'Malley ... Kommen sie bitte morgen früh als erstes in mein Büro. Wir müssen über einige Dienstplanänderungen sprechen", sagte sie mit ernstem Gesicht.

George sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „An was für Änderungen hatten sie gedacht?"

Dr. Bailey seufzte leise. „Izzie Karev wird für eine Weile ausfallen. Sie werden dann einem anderen Arzt assistieren."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" mischte sich nun auch Lexie ein.

Dr. Bailey wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Zwei Assistenzärzte im 1. Jahr ... Normalerweise geht so etwas nicht. Aber ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Was ist denn mit Izzie?" erkundigte sich George. In seiner Stimme klang Besorgnis mit.

„Dr. Evans ist die behandelnde Ärztin. Ich bin eigentlich nicht befugt, Informationen an Dritte weiter zu geben", gab sie zögernd zur Antwort. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie derzeit auf der Gynäkologie liegt und strenge Bettruhe einhalten muss." 

Lexie sah schnell zu George hinüber, dessen Gesichtsfarbe gewechselt hatte.

„Ist etwas mit dem Baby?" fragte er mit tonloser Stimme, während er nervös an seiner Jacketjacke herumzupfte.

„Soweit ich weiß hatte sie vorzeitige Wehen. Aber es geht ihr und dem Baby schon wieder besser." Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Das hätte ich ihnen eigentlich nicht erzählen dürfen. Aber ich weiß ja, dass sie mit Izzie Karev befreundet sind."

Lexie versuchte die Eifersuchtsgefühle, die langsam in ihr hochstiegen, zu ignorieren. Sie hatten sich getrennt. Was er tat, ging sie nichts mehr an. Es interessierte sie nicht mehr, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Und da nützte es auch nichts, dass er vor Dr. Bailey noch so tat, als wenn alles in Ordnung wäre. Aber es nagte an ihr, dass er anscheinend immer noch Gefühle für Izzie hatte. Und Callie hatte anscheinend auch noch welche für ihn. Eine aussichtslose Sache.

„Sobald das hier vorbei ist werde ich sie besuchen", sagte George bestimmt.

„Tun sie das." Dr. Bailey nickte. Ihr war aufgefallen, wie ruhig Lexie mit einem Mal geworden war. Und besonders glücklich sah sie auch nicht aus. „Alles in Ordnung, Dr. Grey?" erkundigte sie sich besorgt. 

Lexie riss sich von ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken los und lächelte gequält. „Ja ... sicher. Ich warte nur darauf, dass wir ... wir endlich in die Kapelle gehen können." 

„Gehen sie schon mal vor." Dr. Bailey machte eine Geste, dass die beiden gehen sollten. „Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, um mich entsprechend dem Anlass herzurichten." Sie unterstützte ihre Worte, indem sie mit den Augen rollte.

Lexie sah George schweigend an, nachdem Dr. Bailey davongeeilt war.

„Was ist denn? Wieso siehst du mich so komisch an?" fragte er verunsichert. 

„Wieso hast du sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass wir noch zusammen sind?" stieß Lexie schließlich hervor. 

George spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Ich habe gedacht, dass wir uns darauf geeinigt hätten, unsere privaten Angelegenheiten bis nach der Hochzeit zu verschieben", sagte er ruhig.

„Wir wussten doch vorher noch gar nicht, dass Meredith und Derek hier heiraten würden. Das zählt nicht", widersprach Lexie.

George ging einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Fällt es dir so schwer, für ein paar Stunden meine Begleiterin zu spielen?" fragte er leise.

Lexie schluckte. Sie waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Wie leicht wäre es, die Arme um seinen Hals zu legen und ihn zu küssen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Verwirrt von ihren eigenen Gedanken machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten und stieß gegen einen Aktenwagen, der direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Gleich darauf fühlte sie George's Arm um ihrer Taille.

Instinktiv hatte er seinen Arm nach ihr ausgestreckt, als er sah, dass sie rückwärts auf den Aktenwagen zusteuerte. Doch der Zusammenstoß war nicht mehr zu vermeiden. Für einen Moment genoss er es, sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, wenn auch unfreiwillig.

Lexie musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Hastig befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. „D ...danke!" stotterte sie.

George räusperte sich. „Keine Ursache. Wollen wir dann gehen?"

Lexie nickte. Sie war froh, dass George nicht ihren Arm nahm oder sie woanders berührte. Ihr Puls war immer noch in Aufruhr von der kurzen Berührung. Sie würde sich in der Kapelle einen Platz weit weg von ihm suchen müssen, um nicht immer daran zu denken, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn seine warmen Hände über ihren Körper glitten. Lexie rief sich zur Ordnung. George hatte Recht. Sie sollte sich jetzt nur auf Meredith und die Hochzeit konzentrieren und auf nichts anderes. Schweigend und mit dem gebührenden Abstand, folgte sie ihm zur Kapelle.

**In der Kapelle**

Derek versuchte nicht mehr auf die Tür in der Kapelle zu starren. Stattdessen richtete sich sein Blick auf den Lichtschalter, der um die 10 Zentimeter neben der Tür angebracht war. Dadurch erhoffte er sich, die Nervosität überspielen zu können, die von Minute zu Minute immer größer wurde. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass Meredith in wenigen Augenblicken durch die Tür kommen würde, doch je länger es dauerte desto unsicherer wurde er. Tief ausatmend senkte er seinen Blick ab und fing an seinen Kragen seines Anzugs zu richten. Auch wenn es nicht mehr nötig war, da seine Mutter das vorher bereitwillig übernommen hatte. Wohl auch um ihm ein paar gut gemeinte und vor allem warnende Ratschläge geben zu können. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob fiel ihm auf, dass einige der Krankenschwestern, die sich das ganze nicht entgehen lassen wollten, in seine Richtung zwinkerten. Erstaunt richtete er sich auf, um dann mit einem gezielten Ellbogenhieb Mark zur Ruhe zu bringen. Gerade als dieser sich zu Derek nach vorne beugen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Nancy kam nickend auf ihn zu. Danach setze sie sich neben ihre Mutter in die erste Reihe. Kurz darauf betrat auch Cristina die kleine Kapelle. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf Derek zu.

„Vermassel das nicht." Zischte sie ihm zu. „Und sag ihr, dass ihre Haare so schön natürlich fallen." Cristina drahte sich kurz weg, sah dann aber erneut zu Derek hinüber. „Sag ihr was nettes wegen dem Kleid." Bevor Derek etwas erwidern konnte war sie bereits auf ihre Seite gegangen.

Derek sah Hilfe suchend zu Mark hinüber, der aber nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte. Noch immer beeindruckt von Cristinas Worten bemerkte er erst nachdem alle Stimmen verstummt waren, dass Meredith die Kapelle betreten hatte und Cristinas Worte erschienen ihm komplett bedeutungslos. Seine Nervosität wich der puren Freude sie den Gang auf sich zu kommen zu sehen. Fast wünschte er sich, dass der Gang niemals enden würde, damit er ihr noch lange zusehen konnte wie sie in ihrem Hochzeitskleid auf ihn zu kam, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte er sie nur noch neben sich an dem Altar haben. Er hörte wie Mark ihm etwas wie „atmen" in sein Ohr flüsterte. Dem wäre er zwar liebend gerne nachgekommen, doch Merediths Anblick machte es ihm deutlich schwerer als er es vorher schon vermutet hatte. Lächelnd streckte er Meredith die Hand entgegen und hoffte, dass er nicht zu sehr zitterte. Kaum spürte er ihre Hand in seiner wurde sein Lächeln noch breiter. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass du mir den Atem rauben wirst. Ich mag besonders wie deine Haare fallen." Derek versuchte zwar so leise wie nur möglich zu flüstern, doch Cristina hatte ihn gehört und atmete erleichtert auf. Lächelnd sah Derek Meredith noch einmal in die Augen, dann drehten sie sich zu dem wartenden Priester um.

„Ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass ich eine schnellere Trauung vollziehen soll in Anbetracht der Umstände." Kaum hatte der Priester seine letzten Worte ausgesprochen, ertönte aus Marks Richtung ein Pager.

Etwas entschuldigend griff Mark an seinen Gürtel und sah dann mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck zu Derek. „Deiner. Es ist die Intensivstation."

„Dann sollten wir anfangen, bevor die Trauung erneut verschoben werden muss." Der Priester lächelte das Brautpaar beruhigend an, die ihm zunickten. „Wir haben uns heute zusammengefunden, um Meredith Grey und Derek Shepherd…" Erneut ertönte aus Marks Richtung der Pager.

„Stell ihn ab, sie müssen warten." Derek sah zu Mark hinüber während er Merediths Hand fest drückte, um zu beruhigen.

„Es war meiner und ich muss in den OP." Mark zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Gehen wir von der kurzen Variante zu der ganz kurzen Variante." Der Priester räusperte sich leicht. „Gibt es hier oder in der Intensivstation jemanden, der etwas gegen die Verbindung hat. So möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Obwohl er nicht vorhatte, eine weitere Pause zu machen, ließ ihn der Pager aus Cristinas Richtung zusammenzucken.

„Machen sie ruhig weiter. Die beiden sollten schon seit geraumer Zeit verheiratet sein." Cristina winkte etwas unwirsch dem Priester zu, der genervt mit den Augen rollte. Meredith sah zu Derek auf, der ihr zuzwinkerte, so dass sie sich augenblicklich wieder beruhigte.

„Schön, schön. Dann haben wir das geklärt." Der Priester räusperte sich erneut, setzte aber sofort wieder ein Lächeln auf als er zu Derek und Meredith hinüberblickte. „Bevor der nächste irgendwohin gerufen wird." Sein Blick fiel zu Derek, der ihn etwas ungeduldig ansah. „Wollen sie, Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey zu ihrer Ehefrau nehmen, so antworten sie deutlich mit Ja."

„Ja." Derek sah lächelnd zu Meredith hinüber als er etwas atemlos antwortete.

Der Priester drehte sich zu Meredith um. „Und wollen sie, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen, so antworten sie deutlich mit Ja."

Meredith nahm noch einmal tief Luft bevor sie sich zu Derek umdrehte. „Ja."

„Und alles ohne Unterbrechung." Verkündete der Priester stolz bevor er sich zu Mark drehte. „Dann bräuchten wir jetzt nur noch die Ringe." Mark sah fasziniert von dem Brautpaar zu dem Priester. Als er mehrere Augen auf sich spürte löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und griff in seine Tasche, aus der er die Ringe zog und sie dem Priester überreichte. „Gut, dann können wir ja weitermachen." Er wandte sich wieder Derek zu und überreichte ihm den kleineren Ring. „Wie immer die Kurzvariante. Sprechen sie mir nach. Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zur Frau."

Mit leicht zittriger Hand streifte Derek Meredith den Ring über und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zur Frau." Er hatte alle Mühe seine Stimme zu festigen, da Merediths Anblick und die Bedeutung dieses Augenblicks ihm erneut den Atem raubten. Etwas verlegen sah er hinunter auf ihre linke Hand. Als er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah, hatten sich Tränen der Freude in seinen Augen gebildet.

Räuspernd lenkte der Priester seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und überreichte jetzt Meredith den größeren Ring. „Sprechen sie mir nach. Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zum Mann."

Tief Luft holend nahm Meredith den Ring entgegen. Da auch ihre Hand stark zitterte, stellte sie mit Erleichterung fest, dass der Ring sich leicht über seinen Ringfinger streifen ließ. „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zum Mann." Sie schaffte es die Worte über ihre Lippen zu bringen bevor ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Lächeln strich sie über Dereks Ring.

Der Priester sah die beiden kurz an, doch nachdem im Hintergrund erneut ein Pager zu hören war, rollte er etwas belustigt mit den Augen. „Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut küssen." Er sah zu Derek hinüber, der keine Sekunde damit wartete und Merediths Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. Zunächst berührten sich ihre Lippen nur sanft, doch schon bald vertieften sie ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wieder musste der Priester durch ein lautstarkes Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. „Ich denke bevor es zu weit geht wird es Zeit, ihnen Mr. und Mrs. Dr. Derek Shepherd vorzustellen." Er zwinkerte den beiden zu, die schnell verstanden, dass der Kuss für die Örtlichkeit nicht ganz angebracht gewesen war.

Derek küsste Meredith noch einmal auf die Wange, dann hielt er ihr den Arm hin, um sie aus der Kapelle zu geleiten. Sein Blick fiel zur Seite auf seine Mutter, die ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anlächelte und ihm dabei zunickte. Merediths Blick hingegen war auf Lexie gefallen, die sich an George gelehnt hatte, der mit einem unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck auf das Brautpaar blickte. Allerdings war es Meredith egal, warum er sie so merkwürdig ansah. Abgesehen von der Intensivstation würde jetzt alles warten bis sie mit ihrem Ehemann aus den Flitterwochen zurückkommt.

**Vielleicht bekommt man nicht immer das geschenkt, was man sich ursprünglich gewünscht hat. Aber meist steckt in den unerwarteten Geschenken eine tiefere Bedeutung. Etwas was uns nachdenken lässt (**_**Alex sitzt an Izzies Bett und streicht ihr sanft über die Wange, ohne sie dabei aufzuwecken**_**). Dazu kommt noch, dass man sich über jede kleine Aufmerksamkeit freuen sollte (**_**George folgt Lexie aus der Kirche. Sie dreht sich um und stoppt ihn**_**). Zumal die wahre Bedeutung eines Geschenks immer noch die ist, dass jemand an einen gedacht hat. Spätestens dann spielt es keine Rolle, ob der geschenkte Ring wertvoll ist oder nur ein Imitat (**_**Derek sieht auf das Hochzeitskleid. Er legt seine Arme um Meredith, die ihre OP Hose zubindet. Lächelnd sieht Meredith von ihrem Ehering in Dereks Augen**_**). Spätestens dann merkt jeder, dass man mit dem Umtausch das wirklich wertvolle Geschenk in einen belanglosen Gegenstand verwandeln würde… und man lässt es bleiben.**


	14. Chapter 14

**5.14 – Flying High**

_Flying High_

You can't know, oh no  
you can't know  
how much I think about you, no  
It's making my head spin  
Looking at you  
and you are looking at me  
and we both know what we want  
hmmm, so close to giving in

Feel so nice  
oh yeah you feel so nice  
wish I could spend the night  
but I can't pay the price  
oh no, no

But I'm flying so high  
high off the ground  
when you're around  
And I can feel your high  
rocking me inside  
it's too much to hide

I know, oh yes  
I know that we can't  
be together  
but, I just like to dream  
It's so strange  
the way our paths have crossed  
how we were brought together  
hmmm, it's written in the stars it seems  
Feel so nice  
oh yeah you feel so nice  
I'd love to spend the night  
but I can't pay the price  
oh no, no

And I'm flying so high  
high off the ground  
when you're around  
And I can feel your high  
touching me inside  
and it's too much to hide

Back to earth  
where did you take me to  
I know there's no such thing  
As painless love  
well it'll catch us up  
and we can never win  
But ohhh  
I feel so alive  
ohhh  
Just wanna hold you  
hold you so tight

And I'm flying so high  
high off the ground  
when you're around  
And I can feel your high  
touching me inside  
and it's too much to hide  
And I'm flying so high  
high off the ground  
when you're around

**Schaufenster sind dazu da, einen potentiellen Kunden in den Bann zu ziehen. ****Man sieht die schönsten Dekorationen um die ausgestellten Produkte, die einen dazu einladen sollen, das Geschäft zu betreten und die Ware zu kaufen. Doch oft liegen so viele Ausstellungsstücke im Fenster, dass man erschlagen wird von dem Angebot und gar nicht weiß, was man wählen soll (**_**Mark flirtet mit einer Krankenschwester. Sie händigt ihm von Cristina nicht ungesehen ihre Telefonnummer aus**_**). Dabei gehen wir schon nur zu den Schaufenstern, von denen wir wissen, dass sie das beinhalten, was wir suchen (**_**Lexie sieht traurig George hinterher, der aus der Umkleide kommt**_**). Doch oftmals wollen wir auch eine Sache, die wir uns nicht leisten können (**_**Izzie sitzt seufzend in ihrem Bett. Ihre Augen leuchten als Hannah den Raum betritt**_**). Oder wir drängen so sehr nachdem, was wir wollen und merken gar nicht, dass andere dabei verletzt werden können (**_**Meredith sitzt mit zitternden Händen im Auto. Ihr Blick fällt auf eine kleine Blutspur auf dem Beifahrersitz**_

**Im Krankenhaus - Gynäkologie**

„K-L-A-V-I-E-R", buchstabierte Hannah und legte die Spielsteine auf dem Scrabblebrett aus. „Okay, du bist jetzt an der Reihe." Sie sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an.

Izzie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe das Wort fertig gelegt, und nun bist du dran." Sie wies zum Spielbrett. „Du bist überhaupt nicht bei der Sache." Sie sah Izzie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an und nahm dann das Spielbrett und kippte die Steine zurück in die Schachtel. „So macht es überhaupt keinen Spaß! Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser und lasse dich alleine."

Tränen traten in Izzie's Augen. Sie hatte sich so auf Hannah's Besuch gefreut. Doch sie war einfach nicht in Stimmung. Alex hatte seinen freien Tag extra geopfert und Hannah ins Krankenhaus gebracht, damit Izzie etwas Ablenkung haben sollte. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er sie nach zwei Stunden wieder abholen würde. Und die Zeit war noch nicht einmal abgelaufen. Erfolglos versuchte Izzie, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, doch Hannah's prüfendem Blick waren sie nicht entgangen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie und sah Izzie mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an. „Ich hole Dr. Evans!" Sie stand eilig auf und ging zur Tür.

„Hannah warte!" Izzie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur, dass ..." Sie brach ab. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihrer Tochter erklären sollte, dass sie es satt hatte, auf diese 8 qm Krankenzimmer beschränkt zu sein und den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun, als Scrabble zu spielen oder zu lesen. Zwei Wochen waren Meredith und Derek nun schon auf Flitterwochenurlaub, während Izzie die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte – die meiste Zeit am Dauer CTG. Dr. Evans war in ihren Anweisungen sehr streng und unerbittlich gewesen, so dass sie nicht einmal alleine auf die Toilette hatte gehen dürfen. „Ich bin einfach nur müde. Das ist alles", beendete sie schließlich den Satz.

„Okay." Hannah schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Alex hat gesagt, dass er auf mich in der Cafeteria warten würde. Ich gehe dann zu ihm." Sie beugte sich zu Izzie herab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass gut auf Jonathan auf." Sie deutete auf Izzie's Bauch.

Izzie verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Alex ausgerechnet auf Jonathan gekommen war, als er den Namen für ihren Sohn ausgesucht hatte, aber sie hatte sich gefügt. Es konnte nicht an der Bedeutung liegen, denn Alex war kein gläubiger Kirchgänger. „Gottesgeschenk" - Jonathan Alexander Karev. Für Izzie hörte es sich eher nach einer Figur aus einem russischen Roman an und war in ihren Augen wenig passend für einen hilflosen Säugling. Aber sie hatte Alex' Wunsch nachgegeben, auch wenn sie jetzt schon heimlich über einen Kosenamen nachdachte. Jon wäre durchaus akzeptabel.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeregt habe!" Hannah sah ihre Mutter schuldbewusst an. „Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du ganz schnell wieder gesund wirst, damit du nach Hause kannst!"

„Das wünsche ich mir auch." Izzie versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn ihr mehr zum Weinen zumute war. 

Hannah zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie noch einmal zu Izzie zurückging und sie fest umarmte. „Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich!" murmelte sie unter Tränen an Izzie's Hals. 

Izzie kämpfte ebenfalls mit den Tränen. Sie erwiderte Hannah's Umarmung und sah ihr dann traurig hinterher, als sie durch die Tür verschwand. Für einen Moment starrte Izzie die verschlossene Tür an, bevor sie entschlossen die Decke zurückschob und Richtung Bettkante rutschte. In diesem Moment hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie griff nach der Klingelschnur und betätigte den Ruf-Knopf.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina kam etwas lustlos in der Notaufnahme an. Murrend näherte sich dem Tresen der Schwesternstation, an der sie nachfragen wollte, warum man sie überhaupt angefunkt hatte. Nachdem sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte, sah sie verwundert auf. Vor ihr stand Meredith, die mit hektischen Handbewegungen auf eine Krankenschwester einredete.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Cristina stand jetzt neben den beiden. „Ihr habt doch heute noch Urlaub." Stellte sie nüchtern fest während sich die Krankenschwester von ihnen entfernte, was Meredith aufschnauben ließ. „Bist du wegen Izzie hier?"

„Hä?" Meredith sah Cristina zunächst verwundert an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, nur um dann zu nicken. „Auch."

„Ah, ich sehe, dass Derek ganze Arbeit mit deinem Gehirn geleistet hat. Mich wundert nur, dass du noch gehen kannst." Cristina's Mundwinkel zogen sich kurz nach oben, dann wurde sie wieder ernst zumal Meredith ihr einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. „Ah, die Flitterwochen sind wohl vorbei. Wo ist denn dein Göttergatte?"

„Cristina."

„Schön, dann Derek." Cristina musterte Meredith kurz nur um mit den Augen zu rollen. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass er sogar seine Flitterwochen wegen einem Notfall abkürzt." Da Meredith sich auf die Lippen biss, stemmte Cristina ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Das ist genau das, was ich bei Mark meinte. Immer die Arbeit. Und dabei bin ich der Workaholic. Aber irgendwann ist doch mal Schluss."

„Cristina." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht.."

„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit der Ausrede, dass es nicht so ist wie es aussieht." Wütend verschränkte Cristina ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Männer. Zuerst lassen sie einen am Altar stehen, dann gehen sie mit Krankenschwestern aus."

Meredith hob ungläubig die Augenbraue. „Mark trifft sich mit anderen Frauen?"

„Mark schläft mit anderen Frauen." Bestätigte Cristina kopfnickend.

„Seit wann?" Meredith konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte und wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was in den letzten beiden Wochen noch alles passiert war.

„Seit heute." Murmelte Cristina etwas abwesend. Tief durchatmend sah sie Meredith dann wieder in die Augen. „Und zu welchem Notfall wurde dein Traummann gerufen?"

„Wechsel jetzt nicht das Thema. Er hat heute eine Verabredung." Meredith verdrehte die Augen als ihr klar wurde, wie es dazu gekommen war. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du immer noch nicht mit ihm redest."

„Ich bin eben am OP Plan vorbei und da stand gar kein größerer neurochirurgischer Fall drauf. Also was ist es?" Cristina ging an Meredith vorbei, damit sie Merediths Blick entfliehen konnte.

Meredith hielt ihre Freundin jedoch am Arm fest und drehte sie wieder zu sich herum. „Cristina, wenn du nicht mit ihm redest, dann kann er machen was er will." Da Cristina nur mit den Schultern zuckte, seufzte Meredith hörbar aufgrund der Sturheit Cristinas. „Darf ich fragen wo das Problem liegt? Also warum du nicht mit ihm reden willst."

„Ich will nicht verlieren." Antwortete Cristina trocken, auch wenn ihre Augen etwas anderes zum Vorschein brachten.

Meredith ließ Cristinas Arm wieder los, ohne aber ihren eindringlichen Blick abzuwenden „Und jetzt, wo Mark mit einer anderen ausgeht, stehst du kurz davor zu gewinnen."

„Taktik." Wieder zuckte Cristina mit den Schultern, senkte dann aber ihren Blick zu Boden. „Bei Burke hat es mir immerhin einen Antrag eingebracht."

„Du willst Mark also dazu bringen, dir einen Antrag zu machen?" Meredith schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Cristina, was immer du bezwecken willst bei Mark. Nicht mit ihm reden wird ihn nicht dazu bringen, irgendetwas mit dir zu machen."

„Sagt die Beziehungsexpertin?" Cristina hob wieder ihren Kopf an, um Meredith in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Sagt dir eine Freundin, die sich mit Männern wie Mark auskennt, weil sie das weibliche Pendant dazu war." Merediths Blick wurde weicher, nachdem Cristina ihr wortlos zunickte.

Cristina runzelte nach ein paar Sekunden die Stirn. „So und jetzt zu dem Notfall, den Derek unbedingt übernehmen musste obwohl ihr noch frei habt."

Meredith biss sich erneut auf die Lippen. „Cristina, Derek ist der Notfall."

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass sein… während…" Cristina wedelte mit ihren Armen herum, um den Satz damit zu vervollständigen, nicht ohne dabei ein hämisches Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Als Meredith verstand, was Cristina andeuten wollte, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Nein, damit ist alles in bester Ordnung. Er hatte was zubereiten wollen und sich dabei in die Hand geschnitten."

„Ich dachte, dass er sich in der Küche auskennt." Da Cristina ihre Felle, Derek eine Weile aufziehen zu können, schwimmen sah, verschwand das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht wieder.

„Ich habe ihn wohl im falschen Moment… abgelenkt." Erklärte Meredith kleinlaut, was Cristina nicht davon abhielt in ein schallendes Lachen auszubrechen.

„Danke, das hab ich jetzt gebraucht." Sie klopfte Meredith auf die Schulter. „Du bist wirklich der Champ, Meredith."

„Schön, dass ich dir damit weiterhelfen konnte." Meredith verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst. Ich muss nach meinem Mann suchen, der sich meinetwegen hoffentlich nicht irgendwelche Sehnen durchtrennt hat."

Cristina beruhigte sich wieder und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Sag mir aber trotzdem bescheid." Meredith nickte ihr zu und ging dann zum nächsten Pfleger, um dort nachzufragen. Cristina sah ihr kurz nach, dann machte auch sie sich daran herauszufinden, warum man sie gerufen hatte.

**Krankenhaus - Gynäkologie/Izzie's Zimmer**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat. „Sie haben geklingelt?"

Izzie nickte. „Würden sie Dr. Evans ausrichten, dass ich sie sprechen muss", sagte sie in bestimmenden Tonfall.

„Tut mir leid. Sie ist gerade im OP", sagte die Schwester bedauernd und sah Izzie mit prüfendem Blick an. „Haben sie wieder Schmerzen?"

Izzie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Vielleicht kann ich ihnen ja helfen." 

Izzie überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, vielleicht. Wissen sie, wo die Entlassungsformulare aufbewahrt werden?"

Die Krankenschwester sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Sie können nicht so einfach gehen", sagte sie schließlich. „Dr. Evans muss erst ihr Einverständnis dafür geben. Und sie sind noch gar nicht in der Verfassung, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen."

„Sie können mich nicht gegen meinen Willen hier festhalten!" begehrte Izzie auf. „Als Patient habe ich das Recht, jederzeit zu gehen. Und damit das ganze auch rechtskräftig wird, reicht die Unterschrift eines Arztes." Izzie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. „Und ich bin Arzt. Also bitte, bringen sie mir das Formular!"

Die Krankenschwester sah sie für einen Moment nur nachdenklich an. „Na schön", gab sie schließlich nach. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber sie bleiben bitte so lange noch im Bett liegen! Ich bin gleich zurück." Sie warf Izzie noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor sie das Krankenzimmer verließ.

Izzie erhob sich seufzend aus dem Bett und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank hinüber, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Sie war froh, dass Alex daran gedacht hatte, ihr Kleidung von zuhause mitzubringen. So brauchte sie jetzt nicht in Abendgarderobe das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Schnell zog sie das Nachthemd über den Kopf und schlüpfte dann in eine dunkelblaue dreiviertel lange Stretch Umstandsjeans und eine locker fallende pinkfarbene Bluse. Sie war gerade dabei, die letzten Knöpfe an der Bluse zu schließen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie da machen?" Dr. Bailey stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt.

Izzie's Kopf zuckte hoch. „Dr. Bailey ..." rief sie erschrocken aus. Sie schloss schnell den letzten Knopf und blieb dann unschlüssig vor ihrem Bett stehen. „Was tun sie hier?"

„Sie davon abhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen." Sie schloss die Tür und ging auf Izzie zu. „Marsch zurück ins Bett!" sagte sie mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme. „Weiß Dr. Evans, was sie vorhaben?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist gerade im OP und operiert. Aber es geht mir wirklich gut!" Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und legte ihre Hände auf den Bauch. „Das CTG ist unauffällig, der Muttermund noch geschlossen, keinerlei Anzeichen von Wehen oder Krämpfen, und die Dosis an Wehenhemmern wurde auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Stattdessen wurde die Magnesiumeinnahme auf 3 Tabletten pro Tag erhöht", spulte sie ab, was in ihrem Krankenblatt zu lesen war. „Bei diesem Befund sehe ich keinen Grund, der gegen eine Entlassung sprechen würde."

Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf Dr. Bailey's Gesicht. „Sie haben ihr Hausaufgaben gemacht. Aber ich bin nicht die behandelnde Ärztin. Dr. Evans muss der Entlassung ebenfalls zustimmen." Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm gegenüber Izzie Platz. „Ich weiß, was sie gerade durchmachen", sagte sie ruhig und sah Izzie mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Ich war damals in derselben Situation. Man überschätzt oft, wie viel man sich in der Schwangerschaft zumuten kann. Aber der Körper erinnert einen dann daran, wenn es zuviel wird." Sie seufzte tief, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie es bei ihr gewesen war, als sich vorzeitige Wehen eingestellt hatten.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", nickte Izzie. „Aber sie durften nach Hause. Ich liege hier schon seit zwei Wochen und kann gar nichts tun. Das stresst mich mehr als ob ich zuhause wäre. Und alles, was ich von Dr. Evans oder meinem Mann zu hören kriege ist, dass ich mich schonen soll und meinem Körper Zeit geben soll, sich zu regenerieren", brach es aus ihr hervor. „Ich bin schon ganz krank vom vielen Schonen und Regenerieren! Ich will endlich wieder etwas Sinnvolles tun!" Tränen der Wut und Frustration waren in Izzie's Augen getreten.

Dr. Bailey legte in einer mitfühlenden Geste die Hand auf Izzie's Schulter, nachdem sie ihr ruhig zugehört hatte. „Ich pfusche meinen Kollegen nur ungern ins Handwerk", sagte sie dann zögernd", aber ich glaube, dass ich ihnen helfen kann."

„Und wie?" erkundigte sich Izzie neugierig.

„Nun, ich brauche noch jemanden für die Registratur. Dort ist schon eine Kraft, aber sie kommt gegen die Massen an Papier nicht mehr an. Vielleicht wäre es ein guter Einstieg, wenn sie dort vorerst arbeiten würden, bis Dr. Evans wieder grünes Licht gibt, dass sie auf Station arbeiten dürfen."

Izzie's Augen weiteten sich. „Ich darf wieder arbeiten?"

Dr. Bailey wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf „Ich bin sicher, dass Dr. Evans nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich ihr verspreche, dass sie keine schweren Arbeiten verrichten werden. Ich glaube, dass es vertretbar ist."

„Könnten sie vielleicht auch meinen Mann davon überzeugen?" Izzie rollte mit den Augen. „Seit dem Vorfall in der Kirche behandelt er mich wie ein rohes Ei."

Dr. Bailey erhob sich lächelnd. „Nun, er macht sich Sorgen. Was ja durchaus verständlich ist." Sie sah Izzie's flehenden Gesichtsausdruck und lachte. „Vergessen sie es. Und wenn sie noch so betteln. Das ist eine Sache, die sie mit ihrem Mann klären sollten." Sie ging zur Tür. „Sobald Dr. Evans zurück auf Station ist, werde ich mit ihr über mein Anliegen sprechen."

„Und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit machen?" Izzie zupfte nervös an der Bettdecke herum. „Alex wird sicher gleich mit Hannah nach Hause fahren."

Dr. Bailey hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Dachten sie, dass sie gleich heute mit ihm mitgehen können?"

Izzie nickte zaghaft. „Etwa nicht?"

Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, davon habe ich nie etwas gesagt. Bevor einer Entlassung zugestimmt werden kann, müssen wir sie noch einmal gründlich untersuchen. Und Dr. Evans muss auch erst einmal der Entlassung zustimmen. Und dann ist immer noch nicht geklärt, ob wir sie in der Registratur beschäftigen können."

„Und ... und wie lange ... ich meine, wie lange denken sie wird es noch dauern?" Izzie hatte Mühe, den Satz herauszubringen, fürchtete sie doch insgeheim die Antwort.

„Nun, ich denke ein bis zwei Tage kann es schon noch dauern, bis alle Formalitäten erledigt sind", gab Dr. Bailey zur Antwort.

„Ein bis zwei Tage?" Izzie schnappte nach Luft, während sie Dr. Bailey fassungslos ansah. „Im Ernst jetzt? Das soll ein Witz sein, oder?"

Dr. Bailey runzelte die Stirn. „Keineswegs." Sie nahm Izzie's Nachthemd vom Stuhl, das diese über die Lehne gehängt hatte und warf es aufs Bett. „Und bis alles geklärt ist, dürfen sie das hier gerne wieder anziehen." Sie lächelte Izzie noch einmal aufmunternd zu. „Lehnen sie sich zurück und entspannen sie sich. Sobald ich näheres weiß werde ich mich wieder bei ihnen melden."

Izzie starrte immer noch die Tür an, als Dr. Bailey längst gegangen war. Das Gespräch war völlig anders verlaufen, als Izzie es geplant hatte. Mit einem Blick auf das verhasste Bett, griff sie leise fluchend nach ihrem Nachthemd und begann sich widerwillig umzuziehen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Nebenzimmer der Röntgenabteilung**

Derek drückte noch immer mit einem Handtuch auf die Wunde an seiner linken Hand. Neben ihm saß Mark, der gebannt auf den Bildschirm die Röntgenbilder betrachtete.

„Es ist nichts." Derek rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich will sicher gehen." Mark vergrößerte sich einen Ausschnitt und beugte sich etwas vor, um sich die abgebildeten Handknochen besser ansehen zu können.

Ungeduldig drückte Derek etwas zu feste auf die Wunde, weswegen er zusammenzuckte. „Mark, ich verblute hier. Könnten wir jetzt endlich weitermachen?"

Mark nahm amüsiert die Augen vom Monitor und richtete sie auf die verletzte Hand seines Freundes. „Soll ich schon mal eine Konserve für dich bestellen?" Lachend stand er von seinem Stuhl auf. „Geht es bei dir oder muss ich ein Bett kommen lassen?"

„Wenn das witzig sein soll… ich lache nicht." Derek folgte Mark aus dem Nebenzimmer des Röntgenraumes in ein Behandlungszimmer. Dort setzte er sich auf die Liege und beobachtete wie Mark langsam die Untersuchungshandschuhe anzog. „Mark, ich würde gerne heute noch genäht werden."

Mark zog etwas an einem Handschuh und ließ ihn dann zurückschnappen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht setzte er sich Derek gegenüber. „Ich muss einen Bericht schreiben und dazu brauche ich genaue Angaben wie das passiert ist."

Derek runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich wollte etwas schneiden. Bin abgerutscht. Habe mich geschnitten."

„Derek, Einzelheiten. War dir schwindelig, hast du doppelt gesehen. Wolltest du deiner noch jungen Ehe ein Ende setzen." Inzwischen hatte er eine Unterlage auf Dereks Bein gelegt und vorsichtig das Handtuch von der Wunde genommen. „Das blutet stark." Stellte er nüchtern fest, weswegen Derek erneut mit den Augen rollte. „Also? Ich höre?"

„Ich wollte etwas schneiden. Wurde abgelenkt. Bin ausgerutscht. Habe mich geschnitten." Derek zuckte erneut zusammen, als Mark sich die Wunde näher betrachtete und dabei die Wundränder abtastete.

„Beweg die Finger." Mark sah wie Derek mühelos die Finger bewegen konnte, auch wenn er dabei ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht aufsetzte. „Und durch was warst du abgelenkt?" Hakte Mark grinsend nach, nachdem er mit einer Kompresse Blut vom Handgelenk gewischt hatte.

„Ein Ufo ist gelandet. Was spielt das für eine Rolle, Mark?" Derek drückte auf die Kompresse, die Mark aufgelegt hatte, damit er nicht alles voll blutete.

„Du bist wirklich ein Spielverderber. Ich spüre, dass da mehr dahinter steckt als nur deine ungeschickten Hände." Mark stand wieder von dem Stuhl auf. „Leg dich hin zum Nähen." Er warf die benutzten Handschuhe weg und bereitete danach die Lokalanästhesie vor. „Wo ist Meredith?"

„Warum? Bist du dir so unsicher, dass ich mich besser von ihr verabschieden soll?" Derek zuckte als Mark die Spritze unsanft neben die Wundränder setzte. „Sie parkt den Wagen um."

Mark hob amüsiert die Augenbraue, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. Stattdessen bereitete er alles vor, was er zum Nähen brauchte. Er konnte beobachten wie Dereks Blick weg von der Wunde hin zu seinem linken Ringfinger wanderte und er dabei zu lächeln begann. „Hat sie dich schon soweit, dass du fragst wie hoch, wenn sie sagt spring?"

Derek schmunzelte darüber. „Ich gehe sogar soweit, dass ich frage wie weit."

Mark schüttelte darüber den Kopf. Nachdenklich zog er sich die sterilen Handschuhe an und setzte sich dann neben Derek. Nachdem er alles mit sterilen Tüchern abgedeckt hatte, sah er zu Derek hoch. „Das ist ein Grund, warum es nichts für mich ist." Da er Dereks fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich will mir die Freiheit bewahren und nicht meine Handlungen davon abhängig machen, ob es meiner Frau gefällt."

„Heißt du willst alleine bleiben?" Derek drehte seinen Kopf wieder, so dass er an die Decke sah.

„Wer sagt, dass ich alleine bin?" Mark musste nicht zu seinem Freund sehen um zu wissen, dass er ihn fragend ansah. „Nein, nicht Cristina."

„Du triffst dich mit einer anderen?" Derek konnte seine Verwunderung darüber nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten und strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand durchs Haar. „Ihr habt jetzt also wirklich Schluss gemacht?"

„Sie redet nicht mehr mit mir." Mark seufzte dabei leise auf, behielt aber seine Konzentration auf der Wunde.

„Um sie zum reden bringen hilft es nicht, wenn du dich mit einer anderen triffst." Derek schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Seit wann geht das schon?"

„Derek, ich bin nicht der Typ für Beziehungen." Mark sah zu Derek hinüber, der noch immer eine richtige Antwort erwartete. „Ich habe sie heute erst gefragt."

„Und ich dachte, dass sie dich halbwegs gezähmt hat und du dich endlich für eine entschieden hast." Derek schloss die Augen und ließ Mark in Ruhe weiter an seiner Hand arbeiten.

„Ich brauche es halt nicht, dass ich jeden Abend zur gleichen Frau nach Hause kommen muss." Beendete Mark die Stille, nachdem er den letzten Stich gesetzt hatte.

„Da sprichst du mit dem falschen. Ich will es gar nicht anders haben." Derek öffnete jetzt wieder die Augen und sah Mark an. Gerade als dieser darauf antworten wollte, wurde die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet und Meredith kam herein. „Und das ist der Grund warum."

Meredith sah erschrocken zu Derek. „Ich konnte doch nicht damit rechnen, dass du dir gleich so tief in die Hand schneiden würdest."

„Ich wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte." Mark lachte schallend auf während er die Wundnaht mit einem Pflaster bedachte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nur gemeint, dass du der Grund bist, warum ich gerne jeden Abend zu der gleichen Frau nach Hause will." Derek musste über Meredith schuldbewussten Blick schmunzeln.

„Oh." Meredith kam auf Derek zu und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Ist irgendwas durchtrennt worden?" Sie strich ihm dabei sanft durch die Haare.

„Nein, ist alles noch dran." Derek zog sie mit seiner rechten Hand näher zu sich und seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Ich mach dann den Bericht fertig." Mark warf die gebrauchten Materialen in einen Abfalleimer. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sich wie Meredith mit Derek umging. Noch einmal kamen ihm Dereks Worte in den Sinn. Seufzend wandte er sich von den Frischvermählten ab und füllte den Unfallbericht aus. Er wusste, was er haben wollte, aber nicht wie er dahin kommen sollte.

**Cafeteria**

„Hey!" Callie setzte ihr Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und nahm ihren Platz neben Lexie ein. „Wie läuft es denn so?" fragte sie scheinbar beiläufig, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Lexie sah von ihrem Essen auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „So lala. Und bei dir?"

„Auch gut." Callie nickte und nahm dann einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Die beiden schwiegen sich an. Schon seit ein paar Tagen benahm sich Lexie ihr gegenüber so abweisend und wortkarg. Sie ahnte, dass es etwas mit George zu tun hatte, aber bisher war wenig Gelegenheit gewesen, Lexie direkt danach zu fragen. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren sehr arbeitsintensiv gewesen, und Callie hatte öfter Sonderschichten einlegen müssen. Da war fürs Privatleben wenig Zeit geblieben.

„Meredith und Derek sind aus den Flitterwochen zurück", warf Lexie unvermittelt in den Raum.

„Ja, ich habe sie kurz gesehen." Callie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. "Meredith sieht unverschämt gut aus - erholt und braungebrannt."

„Ja." Lexie drehte nervös den Strohhalm in ihrem Becher hin und her. „Ich werde von Zuhause ausziehen", stieß sie dann hervor, während sie den Kopf hob und Callie ansah. „Molly ist wieder schwanger, und so wie es aussieht brauchen sie dann noch einen Raum fürs Baby."

Callie räusperte sich. „Wenn ich dir helfen soll, sag Bescheid. Ich habe Beziehungen zu Maklern, und ..."

„Nein, schon gut." Lexie schnitt ihr den Satz ab, bevor sie ihn beenden konnte. „Ich komme schon alleine zurecht." 

Alleine ... Das war es also. Callie sah Lexie verunsichert an. Hieß das etwa, dass Lexie und George nicht mehr zusammen waren? Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken einen Sprung machte, doch zugleich meldete sich auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen. „Du und George ... ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen?" fragte Callie scheinbar unbeteiligt nach und schob ihr Tablett an die Seite. 

„Nein." Lexie's Gesicht nahm einen verschlossenen Ausdruck an. Ungeduldig sog sie an ihrem Strohhalm, nur um festzustellen, dass der Becher schon leer war.

„Tut mir leid." Es war das einzige, das Callie in diesem Moment einfiel. Sie meinte es aufrichtig – zumindest teilweise.

„Du ... du Heuchlerin!" Lexie's mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade begann zu bröckeln. Sie setzte den Becher unsanft auf dem Tisch ab und funkelte Callie wütend an. „Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass du froh bist, dass er wieder frei ist!" Sie lachte freudlos auf. „Frei für dich!" fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu.

Callie wurde blass. So aufgebracht hatte sie Lexie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Ich ... das ... stimmt so nicht", stotterte sie, während sie versuchte, Lexie's vernichtendem Blick auszuweichen. „Als ich dir damals davon erzählte, da wusste ich nicht, wie viel er mir noch ..." Sie brach den Satz abrupt ab, als sie sich darauf besann, was sie da gerade sagte. "Ich habe es aus Freundschaft getan. Ich wollte nur ehrlich sein."

Lexie sah Callie mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Du hast mein Leben ruiniert und behauptest, dass du es aus Freundschaft getan hast?" Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Ungebremst rannen sie nun über Lexie's Wangen.

Callie war tief betroffen über Lexie's Gefühlsausbruch. Sie hatte bis vor wenigen Wochen nicht einmal gewusst, dass George und sie eine Beziehung gehabt hatten. Und noch viel weniger hatte sie geahnt, wie tief Lexie's Gefühle für ihren Ex-Mann waren. „Ich ... ich ..." setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an, doch ihre Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Es gab nichts, was sie ihrer Freundin zum Trost sagen konnte. Hilflos sah sie mit an, wie Lexie mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht aus der Cafeteria rannte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark hatte vergeblich versucht aus Derek herauszubekommen, wie das Messer so tief in seine Hand gelangen konnte. Doch inzwischen machte er sich mehr Gedanken darüber, wie es Derek vollkommen egal zu sein schien, dass Meredith an dem Unfall maßgeblich beteiligt war. Nachdenklich erreichte er die Schwesternstation, wo er sich die Krankenakte eines Patienten geben ließ. Vertieft in die Unterlagen nahm er zwar war, dass sich jemand neben ihn gestellt hatte, schenkte der Person aber keine Aufmerksamkeit. Als Mark seine letzten Notizen tätigen wollte, versagte sein Kugelschreiber. Genervt sah er auf und erblickte neben sich Cristina.

„Hättest du einen Kugelschreiber für mich? Meiner ist leer." Mark sah sie jetzt direkt an und wies ihr den Kugelschreiber. Da Cristina aber nur kurz hinüber sah und sich dann gleich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete, atmete er frustriert auf. „Man kann sich auf der Arbeit auch normal verhalten und seinem Vorgesetzten etwas mehr Respekt entgegenbringen."

Cristina sah jetzt nach oben, ohne jedoch sich jedoch in Marks Richtung zu drehen. „Ich höre Stimmen."

„So viel zum Thema Respekt." Knurrte Mark leicht verärgert und sah sich nach jemand um, der ihm mit einem funktionierenden Kugelschreiber aushelfen könnte.

„Respekt muss man sich verdienen." Murmelte Cristina, nachdem sie sich wieder über ihre Unterlagen gebeugt hatte.

„Es geht hier um einen Kugelschreiber und nicht um eine huldvolle Verbeugung." Mark sah kurz zu Cristina, wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Du kannst ja deine Gespielin des Tages fragen." Murmelte Cristina erneut, wobei sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht aus der Stimme halten konnte.

Mark seufzte leise auf. „Immerhin hat sie mit mir geredet."

Cristina lachte verächtlich auf. „Ja, reden." Sie nahm sich zusammen und sah zu Mark hoch. „Als ob du der große Redner wärst."

„Oh und du bist die Muse der Poesie?" Jetzt lachte Mark auf. Er stellte sich Cristina gegenüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn du deine Wünsche nicht äußerst, dann kann ich schlecht darauf reagieren. Schieb also nicht immer die Schuld in die Schuhe der anderen."

„Was soll das heißen?" Cristina spürte wie sich ihre Wut ihm gegenüber wieder anstaute und musste sich bemühen, ihn nicht auf einem belebten Krankenhausflur anzuschreien.

„Du redest wochenlang nicht mit mir und erwartest eine Entschuldigung, wobei ich noch nicht einmal weiß wofür eigentlich. Ich habe nicht das Vertrauen wie Shep, der so hoch und weit springt wie Meredith es ihm sagt. Ich kann das nicht und ich werde das nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, dass es sicher für mich ist." Marks Gesichtszüge hatten sich wieder entspannt, auch wenn nervös war wie Cristina darauf reagieren würde. Da sie ihn aber nur wortlos anstarrte, schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich zu einem Pfleger um. „Ich bräuchte einen Kugelschreiber." Nachdem er einen ausgehändigt bekommen hatte, begann er seine Notizen zu vervollständigen, spürte dabei aber immer noch Cristinas Blick auf sich. Als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte, sah er wieder zu ihr auf.

„Es geht nicht immer nur um dich." Beendete Cristina die Stille zwischen den beiden.

„Nein, geht es nicht." Bestätigte Mark mit einem Nicken.

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr wegen einem Mann verbiegen, nur um das dann am Ende vorgehalten zu bekommen." Cristina klappte ihre Krankenakte zu und drehte sich von Mark weg. Stoppte dann aber wieder ab, um ihn noch einmal anzusehen. „Viel Spaß heute Abend."

„Es geht nicht darum, sich zu verbiegen, sondern für den anderen da zu sein, wenn er es braucht." Mark schloss jetzt seine Akte und händigte sie dem Pfleger samt dem Kugelschreiber aus. „Und keine Angst, ich werde Spaß haben." Mark versuchte den verletzten Blick von Cristina zu ignorieren, was ihm aber schwer fiel. Seufzend drehte er sich von ihr weg und ging den Gang hinunter. Als er außer reichweite war, lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen. Sein erstes richtiges Gespräch mit ihr hatte er sich deutlich anders vorgestellt. Zudem hatte er noch nie einer Frau gesagt, dass aus der Verabredung nichts wird und er wusste nicht, welche Worte man in diesem Fall wählt.

**Dr. Bailey's Büro**

Mit verschränkten Armen tigerte Janet Evans vor Dr. Bailey's Schreibtisch hin und her, während sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen leise Seufzer von sich gab. Ihre ganze Haltung drückte höchste Anspannung aus.

„Sie laufen mir noch ein Loch in den Teppich", bemerkte Dr. Bailey trocken und rollte mit den Augen.

Dr. Evans blieb vor Dr. Bailey stehen und sah sie mit einem unwirschen Blick an. „Ich hoffe, sie haben ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass sie in der Registratur arbeiten darf?" fragte sie.

„Nun, ich habe es anklingen lassen", gab Dr. Bailey zu", aber ich wollte erst sie um Erlaubnis bitten. Ich denke allerdings, das es sich dabei nur um eine reine Formalität handelt."

Energisch schüttelte Dr. Evans den Kopf. „Das sehe ich anders. Izzie Karev wurde 12 Wochen vor dem errechneten Entbindungstermin mit Wehen ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Auch wenn wir die Geburt medikamentös stoppen konnten, so bleibt es eine Risikoschwangerschaft, die besonders überwacht werden muss. Hier haben wir die nötigen Geräte und Medikamente, um im Notfall das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Und wir können den Verlauf der Schwangerschaft besser kontrollieren. Zuhause fehlt diese Kontrolle."

Dr. Bailey hatte ihrer Kollegin mit gerunzelter Stirn zugehört. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass sie Rock'n'roll tanzen soll. Sie wäre während ihrer Arbeit auch unter Kontrolle. Einen besseren Arbeitsplatz als ein Krankenhaus kann man sich im Falle einer Risikoschwangerschaft kaum wünschen. Und ihr Mann ist Arzt. Von daher kann ich ihr Argument dagegen nicht ganz nachvollziehen."

„Brauchen sie auch nicht." Dr. Evans' Gesicht hatte einen abweisenden Ausdruck angenommen. „Izzie Karev ist meine Patientin. Und ich bin dagegen, dass sie sich diesem Risiko aussetzt", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Ich lehne den Antrag auf Entlassung und Wiederaufnahme ihrer Arbeit in der Registratur ab!" 

Dr. Bailey sah ihre Kollegin verständnislos an. „Der psychische Stress ist mit Sicherheit genauso schädlich für das Baby, wie der physische. Vielleicht sogar noch erheblicher. Sie hat sich an mich gewandt, weil sie verzweifelt war. Sie hat eine 13 jährige Tochter, die sie braucht. Und umgekehrt braucht sie ihre Familie. Wie lange wollen sie sie noch hier festhalten?"

„Aus ihrem Mund klingt das beinahe so, als ob wir ein Gefängnis wären", meinte Dr. Evans empört.

„Genauso empfindet Izzie Karev das auch", nickte Dr. Bailey. „Und deshalb ..." Sie zögerte einen Moment. Sollte sie ihrer Kollegin wirklich sagen, dass Izzie versucht hatte, sich selber zu entlassen? Sie entschied sich dafür. Vielleicht verstand die Ärztin die Nöte ihrer Patientin dann besser. „Sie hat versucht, an ein Entlassungsformular zu kommen. Wenn mich die Schwester nicht informiert hätte, dann wäre sie einfach gegangen." Sie sah Dr. Evans eindringlich an. „Nun geben sie um Himmels Willen schon nach! Wo liegt das Problem? Ich habe doch nun schon genügend Gründe für eine Entlassung genannt."

Dr. Evans drehte sich abrupt von Dr. Bailey weg und starrte stattdessen aus dem Fenster. „Ich war gerade 22 geworden, als ich feststellte, dass ich schwanger war", begann sie stockend zu erzählen. „Anfangs wollte ich kein Baby, dachte sogar über eine Abtreibung nach." Sie unterbrach sich und seufzte tief. „Der Vater hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als er davon erfuhr. Er war erst 19, ging noch zur Schule, fühlte sich für die Verantwortung nicht reif genug. Und in meinem Kopf war immer schon die Idee gewesen, Ärztin zu werden. Aber mit einem Baby schien das unmöglich zu sein. Meine Eltern versprachen dann, mich zu unterstützen. Sie wollten sich um das Kind kümmern, während ich zur Medizinschule ging. Alles war perfekt geplant. Ich zog wieder bei meinen Eltern ein und begann mich auf das Baby zu freuen. Doch in der 25. SSW traten Komplikationen auf." Sie unterbrach sich erneut und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kam ins Krankenhaus, wo man eine Plazentainsuffizienz diagnostizierte. Ich bekam strenge Bettruhe verordnet. Die Ärzte hofften, dass wir es mindestens bis zur 32. SSW schaffen würden. Doch zwei Wochen vorher bekam ich hohen Blutdruck, die Nieren drohten zu versagen. Die Ärzte entschieden sich in der 30. SSW das Baby zu holen – ein Junge. Doch er war zu schwach und zu klein, um den Kampf zu überleben." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und drehte sich langsam zu Dr. Bailey um. „Es gibt heute Frühchen, die mit 700 g Gewicht überleben können. Aber damals war die Medizin noch nicht so weit. Man ließ diese Kinder einfach sterben. Ich wählte damals den Schwerpunkt Neonatalmedizin und Chirurgie, weil ich verhindern wollte, dass anderen Frauen solche Dinge widerfahren, wie sie mir passiert sind. Es lohnt sich um das Leben dieser winzigen Geschöpfe zu kämpfen. Und ich bin froh, dass ich aktiv dabei mithelfen kann."

Dr. Bailey hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in ihr hochstiegen. Janet Evans' Beichte hatte sie tief erschüttert. Welch furchtbare Dinge hatte sie durchmachen müssen. Sie verstand nun besser, wieso sie gegen Izzie's Entlassung war. Sie räusperte sich, um den Kloß aus ihrem Hals zu vertreiben. „Ich ... es ... tut mir leid", sagte sie mit mitfühlender Stimme. „Es ist einfach furchtbar, was sie durchmachen mussten! Ich werde Izzie sagen, dass ihr Entlassungsantrag abgelehnt wurde."

Dr. Evans schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut." Sie seufzte leise. „Haben sie das Formular schon vorbereitet?"

Dr. Bailey nickte und händigte ihrer Kollegin das Formular aus. „Sie wollen sie gehen lassen?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Dr. Evans nickte. „Ich denke, sie haben Recht. Izzie Karev braucht den Rückhalt ihrer Familie. Sie braucht ihre Tochter, und ihre Tochter braucht sie. Und letztendlich hat sie einen Mann, der sich in Geburtshilfe perfekt auskennt." Sie erzwang ein Lächeln und griff dann nach dem Formular und setzte ihre Unterschrift darunter. „Ich bin froh, dass wir doch noch zu einer Einigung kommen konnten." Sie gab das Formular an Dr. Bailey zurück, die sie verwundert anstarrte, und drehte sich dann um und verließ das Büro.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith kam langsam die Treppe hinunter. Gerade als sie die Küchentür aufstoßen wollte, hielt sie kurz inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür.

„Ich komme in die Küche, hast du was scharfes in der Hand?" Meredith schlüpfte durch die Tür und wartete auf seine Antwort, die aus einem herzhaften Lachen und einem kopfschütteln bestand. Lächelnd ging sie auf Derek zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und etwas machte, was sie von hier aus nicht sehen konnte. „Ich stehe hinter dir und lege meine Arme um dich, sofern das ungefährlich ist."

„Kündigst du jetzt alles an?" Fragte Derek lachend nach.

Meredith schmiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seinen Rücken. „Wenn ich dadurch verhindern kann, dass du dich verstümmelst, dann ja."

Derek schmunzelte darüber, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit aber wieder auf den Korkenzieher, den er in der Hand hielt. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Korken aus der Weinflasche, weswegen Meredith hinter aufschreckte. „Entschuldige." Derek drehte sich zu ihr, nachdem sie den Griff um ihn gelockert hatte.

„Du hantierst mit einem Korkenzieher? Wer weiß, welch Verletzungen du dir damit zuziehen könntest." Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht wegen Dereks geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck laut loszulachen.

„Sehr witzig." Derek drehte sich von Meredith weg, da sie sein Lächeln nicht sehen sollte. Er öffnete einen Schrank und nahm lediglich ein Glas heraus, dann griff er sich die Flasche und wandte sich wieder Meredith zu. „Du entschuldigst. Ich würde mir jetzt gerne einen gemütlichen Abend machen bevor es morgen wieder an die Arbeit geht." Vorsichtig drehte er sich aus Merediths Umarmung und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Meredith an den Tisch.

Meredith sah von dem Schrank zu Derek und wieder zurück zum Schrank. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sie sich zu Derek an den Tisch und schob die Unterlippe schmollend hervor.

„Süß, hilft dir aber nicht weiter." Derek schenkte in das Glas Wein ein und sah zu Meredith hinüber, die ihn jetzt ungläubig ansah. „Was? Erst bewirkst du, dass ich mir fast die Hand abschneide und jetzt machst du auch noch Witze darüber." Er presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen, nachdem Merediths Gesicht von einem Schmollen zu einem schuldbewussten Blick wechselte.

„Ich muss das ja nicht mehr machen. Das von heute Morgen." Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Zufrieden mit sich, beobachtete sie wie Derek ihr wortlos das Weinglas vor sie hinschob und dann aufstand um sich ein weiteres Glas aus dem Schrank zu holen. Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt, stand sie auf, nur um es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem zu machen und stoppte seine Versuche etwas zu sagen damit, indem sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Schnell vertiefte er den Kuss und ließ seine Hände ihren Körper erkunden. Meredith stöhnte dabei leise auf, während sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben hatten. Erst als Derek leicht zuckte, weil er mit seine linke Hand schmerzte, löste sie den Kuss. Ihr Blick fiel von seinen Augen auf seine verletzte Hand. Sie nahm diese in ihre Hand und ließ ihren Daumen sachte über den Verband gleiten. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dir meinetwegen wehgetan hast."

Derek sah von seiner Hand zu Meredith. „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass ich so schreckhaft bin." Als Meredith ihn mit einem Augenrollen bedachte, küsste er sie sanft auf die Wange. „Der Schnitt war zwar tief, aber ich habe derzeit viel Glück." Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Schnell vertieften sie den Kuss, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher wurde. Dieses Mal war es knackendes Geräusch, das sie unterbrach. Schwer atmend legten sie ihre Stirn aneinander bis sie ihren Atem wieder gefunden hatten. „Lass uns mit dem Wein nach oben ins Zimmer gehen. Du hast da noch was von heute Morgen zu beenden." Lächelnd standen sie von dem Tisch auf, um in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen..

**Vieles ist nicht so wie es scheint. Geht man davon aus, dass man Dekorateuren beibringt, wie sie aus den Materialien etwas bauen sollen, dass für einen kurzen Zeitraum gut aussehen soll und sie daher keinen Wert darauf legen, dass es stabil ist, so werden wir bei jedem Schaufensterbummel getäuscht. Wir sehen uns eine wunderbar dekorierte Welt an, dabei ist es nur eine zusammen gewürfelte und instabile Demonstration von Improvisationskünstlern. Und so bröckeln dann auch außerhalb des Schaufensters bald die Fassade derer, die vorgeben etwas zu sein, was sie nicht sind (**_**Cristina sieht Mark traurig nach wie er das Krankenhaus verläss**_**t). Denn so wie im Schaufenster können wir nur auf eine kurze Distanz Gefühle vorlügen, die uns eigentlich helfen sollten, uns vor Verletzungen zu schützen (**_**Callie geht seufzend auf Lexie zu. Entscheidet sich aber anders als sie George den Gang hinauf kommen sieht**_**). Dabei bewirkt gerade die Offenheit viel mehr, als sich hinter falschen Gefühlen zu verstecken (**_**Dr. Evans spricht mit Izzie, die daraufhin erleichtert aufatmet**_**). Und auch wenn die Schaufensterdekoration nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum bestimmt ist, so ist es die Aufgabe eines Dekorateurs mit dem nächsten Motiv erneut die vorbeigehenden Menschen zu bewegen, das Geschäft zu betreten. Und wenn er sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken lässt, so bewirkt der Dekorateur auch, dass der vorbeilaufende Kunde etwas in dem Schaufenster findet und es mit nach Hause nimmt (**_**Derek und Meredith sitzen in ihrem Bett und stoßen mit ihren Weingläsern an**_


	15. Chapter 15

**5.15 – Who Knew**

_"Who Knew"_

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

**Versprechungen zu machen, von denen man nicht weiß, ob sie gehalten werden können, ist vermutlich eine schlechte Idee. ****Denn man nimmt in diesem Moment in Kauf, jemanden in der Zukunft zu verletzen, weil man sein Versprechen gebrochen hat (**_**Derek geht seufzend in den OP Saal und sieht auf die Uhr, währenddessen liegt Meredith zu Hause wach im Bett**_**). Dabei ist es eigentlich ganz einfach. Bevor man jemanden glauben lassen schenkt, dass alles gut ausgehen wird, sagt man lieber gleich die Wahrheit, die ohnehin immer ans Tageslicht kommt (**_**Lexie stopft etwas in eine Tüte, während George in seiner Wohnung alte Bilder von Callie und ihm in Las Vegas findet**_**). Alles ist besser, als Jahre später zurückzublicken und sich zu fragen, wo der Fehler lag, dass etwas nicht so funktioniert hat, wie man es sich erhofft hat (**_**Mark beobachtet Cristina, die mit ein paar Krankenschwestern über einen Computer gebeugt steht**_

**Merediths Haus - Alex/Izzie's Schlafzimmer**

Izzie erwachte von den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch einen Spalt der Jalousie drangen und rollte sich wohlig räkelnd auf die andere Seite und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Ehemann neben sich. Sie war glücklich, wieder zuhause zu sein und jeden Morgen an seiner Seite aufzuwachen. Und ab dem heutigen Tag konnten sie auch wieder gemeinsam zur Arbeit fahren. Denn heute war Izzie's erster Tag in der Registratur. Nach anfänglichem Zögern hatte Dr. Evans zugestimmt, dass Izzie wieder arbeiten durfte. Auch wenn sie selber bezweifelte, dass es für lange sein würde. Der stetig wachsende Bauch war nun überall im Wege, so dass selbst Anziehen und Ausziehen immer beschwerlicher wurden. Von solchen Dingen wie Treppensteigen und Bücken einmal abgesehen. Dr. Evans hatte ihr dringend geraten, den Krankenhausaufzug zu benutzen, was Izzie ganz recht war, denn sie war schon aus der Puste, wenn sie nur die Treppe vom Wohnzimmer nach oben genommen hatte. Zu der Kurzatmigkeit kam noch dazu, dass sie fast Dauergast auf dem Klo war. Die Nächte waren nach wie vor grausam. Und wahrscheinlich würde sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern. Alex hatte scherzhaft behauptet, dass die schlaflosen Nächte in der Schwangerschaft die Eltern auf die Zeit danach vorbereiten sollen. Komischerweise traf dies wohl nur auf die Frauen zu, dachte Izzie innerlich seufzend, während ihr Blick zu Alex hinüberwanderte, der immer noch friedlich schlief. Sie kuschelte sich so eng an ihn heran, wie es ihr Bauch zuließ und strich zärtlich mit ihren Fingern über seine Lippen, das Kinn und die Wangen. Es tat gut, seinen warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren. Wie sehr hatte sie das in den zwei Wochen, während sie im Krankenhaus gewesen war, vermisst. Sie richtete sich leicht auf und ließ ihre Lippen sanft über seine Wange gleiten. 

Alex erwachte von der leichten Berührung und schlug seine Augen auf. Er lächelte sie an. „Hey! Hast du gut ...?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Izzie hatte ihre Lippen blitzschnell auf seine gepresst und ihren Arm um seinen Nacken geschoben.

Gierig begann sie an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen und verschaffte sich schließlich mit ihrer Zunge Einlass in seine Mundhöhle, während sie ihr linkes Bein zwischen seine Beine schob. Sofort spürte sie, wie Alex' Körper auf sie reagierte. Eine Alarmglocke schrillte in ihr, dass sie aufhören sollte, aufhören musste, bevor es zu spät war. Doch zu lange hatte sie sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt, dass sie wieder vereint sein durften. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als Alex' Lippen ihren Hals berührten und dann langsam nach unten wanderten bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Ein Schauer durchlief sie, als er mit seiner Hand auf Wanderschaft ging und diese schließlich auf ihrem Bauch zu liegen kam. Ohne Ankündigung zog er sich plötzlich zurück und setzte sich auf.

„Mein Gott ... Iz ... was tun wir da eigentlich?" stieß er schweratmend hervor und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Die Realität hatte sie wieder eingeholt. Izzie setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schob ihr Nachthemd mit zitternden Händen nach unten. „Tut mir leid!" murmelte sie.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und grinste schief. „Du verstehst es wirklich, einen Mann dazu zu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die er gar nicht will."

„Du wolltest mich nicht?" Izzie sah ihn empört an. „Das fühlte sich aber vorhin ganz anders an." Sie rollte vielsagend mit den Augen.

Alex ließ stöhnend seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken, bevor er ihn dann wieder hob und Izzie ansah. „Natürlich will ich dich! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr. Ich liebe dich, Iz!" Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und hob ihr Kinn leicht an. „Und gerade deshalb werde ich nicht mit dir schlafen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Und ich möchte, dass wir ein gesundes Baby bekommen."

„Das will ich doch auch." In Izzie's Augen glitzerte es feucht. „Aber es ist so verdammt schwer. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich die vielen Wochen noch aushalten soll, ohne dass wir ... na, du weißt schon ..."

Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf Alex' Gesicht, dass auch Izzie nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Normalerweise sind es immer die Männer, die nicht warten können. Anscheinend bestätigt das mal wieder die Regel, dass nicht alle Männer gleich sind." Er schob die Bettdecke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Izzie verwirrt. „Es ist noch nicht einmal 6 Uhr. Du kannst noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde im Bett liegen bleiben." 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf, während er schnell nach seinem Bademantel griff und dann hineinschlüpfte. „Ich komme gleich wieder", versprach er.

„Wo zum Teufel willst du denn so früh am Morgen hin?" Izzie wurde allmählich ungeduldig, da sie noch immer keine befriedigende Antwort von ihm erhalten hatte.

„Kalt duschen", gab Alex knapp zur Antwort, ehe er den Raum eilig verließ.

Izzie sah ihm für einen Moment leise lachend hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder zurück ins Bett kuschelte und ihren Arm um Alex' Kopfkissen schlang.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith kam gähnend auf Cristina zu, die aufgeregt in Richtung des OP Flügels blickte. Darüber zwar verwundert, aber zu müde um nachzufragen lehnte sich Meredith neben Cristina an die Wand. 

„Auf was warten wir?" Fragte Meredith schließlich nach, ohne dabei ein weiteres Gähnen auch nur im Ansatz ersticken zu wollen.

„Auf wen warten wir." Korrigierte Cristina stirnrunzelnd. „Ihr seid aus den Flitterwochen zurück. Benehmt euch wie jedes andere Paar." Da Meredith sie verwundert ansah, wollte sie mit den Augen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem OP Flügel zu. „Ödet euch an."

„Wir können uns nicht anöden, wenn er Rufbereitschaft hat und gerufen wird." Meredith stieß sich von der Wand ab und sah nun ebenfalls in Richtung OP Flügel. „Also auf wen warten wir?"

„Sergio Valdez." Antwortete Cristina knapp.

„Bitte wen?"

„Himmel, Meredith. Sergio Valdez. Er hat dem Cleveland Hospital geholfen, die Nummer 1 zu werden." Cristina sah zu Meredith hinüber, die sie noch immer mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr stand. „Er gehört zu den Top 5 Herz-Thorax-Chirurgen, stammt aus Peru, ist geschieden, keine Kinder."

„Du hast ihn gegoogelt." Meredith schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Immerhin wird er Anwärter auf die Position des nächsten Chief sein." Cristina sah Meredith herausfordernd an. „Harte Konkurrenz für Derek."

Meredith lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. „Sofern Derek überhaupt noch Chief werden will."

„Weswegen ist er denn hergekommen?" Cristina sah von Meredith wieder in den OP Flügel. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich ihm begegnen kann. Unter ihm zu arbeiten wäre das beste was mir passieren könnte."

„Er ist zwar deswegen hierher gekommen, aber Ziele können sich ändern." Meredith schüttelte leicht den Kopf und redet eigentlich auch mehr mit sich selbst als mit Cristina, die inzwischen ungeduldig auf die Uhr starrte.

„Vielleicht ändern sie sich ja auch wieder zurück, jetzt wo er nicht mehr abgelenkt ist." Frustriert stampfte Cristina mit dem Fuß auf. „Und da soll es dieses Klischee geben, Frauen würden über alles reden müssen. Wie lange brauchen die denn für die Tour."

„Von welchen Ablenkungen redest du überhaupt?" Meredith stellte sich jetzt Cristina in die Sicht, so dass diese ihre Mission abbrechen musste.

Seufzend richtete Cristina sich wieder auf. „Ich habe nicht mitgezählt, aber damals war das mit deiner Mutter und deinem Vater. Da war er ja wohl mehr mit dir beschäftigt als mit irgendeiner Bewerbung." Sie versuchte an Meredith vorbei zu sehen, doch diese drehte sich unbewusst immer genau in Cristinas Blickwinkel, während sie anfing auf und ab zu gehen.

„Und warum hat er mir nichts gesagt?" Meredith seufzte leise, während sie sich die schmerzvolle Zeit noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Was hätte er denn sagen sollen. Tut mir leid, dass deine Mutter gerade gestorben ist, aber mein Problem ist so viel wichtiger?" Cristina schnaubte amüsiert auf. „Danach hättest du ihn wohl kastriert." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Nein, ich hätte das für dich gemacht."

Meredith warf die Arme in die Höhe und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Das ist einfach wunderbar. Ich sehe jetzt schon unseren Scheidungsgrund." Sie blieb vor Cristina stehen und atmete tief durch. „Er wird sich scheiden lassen wollen, weil ich ihm seine Träume verbaue."

„Das ist Unsinn, Meredith und das weißt du auch." Cristina versuchte Meredith an der Schulter zu packen, nachdem sie wieder angefangen hatte, hin und her zu gehen. „Meredith, würdest du dich bitte beruhigen? Wenn Bailey mitbekommt, dass ich hier stehe, dann werde ich vielleicht weggefunkt."

„Was soll das mit diesem Valdez? Schmeißt du dich ihm jetzt an den Hals? Was ist mit Mark?" Meredith blickte nur kurz zu Cristina hinüber, die sie fassungslos ansah.

„Du redest von einer Scheidung und erteilst mir eine Lektion in Sachen Beziehung?" Cristina stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte, den Blick starr auf Meredith gerichtet, die daraufhin wieder stehen blieb.

„Ja, weil meine Scheidung hätte vermieden werden können, wenn Derek mit mir geredet hätte. Und du solltest mal mit Mark reden." Meredith deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Cristinas Brust, die den Finger mit ihrer freien Hand weg schlug.

„Er trifft sich mit anderen Frauen. Danke, auf so etwas habe ich keine Lust." Cristina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und unterdrückte nur mühsam ihre aufkeimende Wut.

„Falsch. Wenn du mit ihm reden würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass er keine Verabredung hatte, weil er sie abgesagt hat." Meredith schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Reden. Mir die mangelnde Kommunikation vorwerfen und selber den Mund nicht aufbekommen." Sie murmelte mehr zu sich selbst, sah aber noch einmal zu Cristina auf. „Rede mit Mark. Und ich habe jetzt ein ernstes Wort mit meinem redseligen Ehemann zu führen."

„Zumindest musst du nach deiner Scheidung den Namen nicht mehr rückgängig machen." Cristina drückte Meredith zur Seite, die sie erschrocken ansah. „Oder hattest du noch vorgehabt, deinen Nachnamen in Shepherd ändern zu lassen?"

„Was hat denn mein Nachname damit zu tun, dass er sich mir nicht anvertraut?" Meredith nestelte unbewusst an ihrem Arztkittel herum, was von Cristina nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Weil du mit ihm noch immer nicht über alles redest." Damit drehte Cristina sich vollends um und ließ Meredith mit ihren Gedanken alleine auf dem Flur stehen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Flur **

Derek strich sich frustriert durchs Haar. Stundenlang operieren, nur um dann einen jungen Mann für Tod zu erklären, gehörte nicht in seine Definition eines gelungen Starts in den Tag. Oder fast Mittag als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Bei dem Gedanken, was noch alles auf ihn wartete, überlegte er, seine Mittagspause sein zu lassen, damit er pünktlich aus dem Krankenhaus kommen könnte. Die sonore Stimme seines Chefs unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Dr. Shepherd, ich würde ihnen gerne jemand vorstellen." Chief Webber kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf Derek zu. Neben ihm ging ein Mann mit südamerikanischen Wurzeln, der Derek einen wissenden Blick zuwarf. Derek brauchte ein paar Sekunden, doch dann erkannte er sein Gegenüber sofort. 

Noch bevor der Chief mit der Begrüßung fortfahren konnte, hatte Derek seine Hand ausgestreckt. „Sergio, freut mich dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist schon eine Weile her."

„Wenn du die großen Kongresse meidest, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld." Sergio nahm die Hand von Derek mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln entgegen.

„Sie beide kennen sich?" Der Chief sah zwischen seinen Oberärzten hin und her, die auf die Frage mit dem Kopf nickten.

„Wir haben uns zwar in New York immer nur flüchtig auf den Fluren gesehen, aber auf den Kongressen im Osten haben wir uns dann besser kennen gelernt." Erklärte Derek, woraufhin Webber's Gesichtszüge sich entspannten.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass es mir wegen dir und Addison Leid tut, weil es nicht geklappt hat, aber so wie es aussieht sind eher Glückwünsche angebracht." Sergio wartete Dereks Reaktion ab und erst als dessen Gesichtszüge sich aufhellten, streckte er erneut seine Hand aus, die Derek entgegen nahm. „Ich hoffe, dass es dich nicht zu viel Kraft verbrauchen lässt."

„Was meinst du?" Derek steckte seine Hände in die Kitteltaschen und sah seinem Gegenüber verwundert an.

„Ich habe die Stelle hier angenommen, weil ich eine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung will. Schließlich will ich den Posten nicht geschenkt haben, sondern dafür arbeiten müssen." Erklärte Sergio sich weiter.

Derek tauschte einen Blick zwischen Webber und Sergio aus, so dass es ihm langsam dämmerte, was gemeint war. „Sergio, ich denke, dass du da…"

„Die Gerüchte sind also wahr." Unterbrach Mark und streckte Sergio seine Hand aus, die dieser nur widerwillig entgegennahm. „Willkommen im immer regnenden Seattle."

„Sloan. Der einzige Wehrmutstropfen." Die beiden Männer sahen sich herausfordernd an und erst als Derek Mark einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter gab, brachen sie ihren intensiven Blickkontakt ab. „Zumindest kenne ich jetzt deine Achillesverse, Derek."

Bevor Derek antworten konnte, hatte Mark einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und zog ihn von den beiden anderen weg. „Ich müsste mir Derek für einen höchst interessanten Fall ausborgen, der leider rein gar nichts mit dem Herzen zu tun hat." Mark sah von Sergio zu Chief Webber, der ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. „Ein Notfall, ich brauche einen Neurochirurgen bei meiner OP."

„Wir sehen uns dann jetzt wieder öfter." Verabschiedete sich Derek schnell, bevor Mark ihn ganz wegziehen konnte. „Darf ich fragen was das sollte?" Derek befreite sich aus Marks Umklammerung und die beiden gingen nebeneinander her. „Mark?"

„Kaum ist er 5 Minuten hier, stehen die Schwestern auf ihn." Mark drehte sich noch einmal in die Richtung um, in der seinen Widersacher vermutete und murmelte etwas, was Derek froh war, nicht zu hören. „Cristina hat ihn gegoogelt."

„Oh, du bist eifersüchtig." Derek musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, was ihm nur schwer gelang, nachdem Mark ihn wütend anfunkelte. „Also kann ich dann jetzt gehen?"

„Nein, ich hab wirklich eine OP, bei der ich dich bräuchte." Mark wies auf die Röntgenabteilung. Drinnen angekommen wies Mark mehrere CT und MRT Bilder, die Derek genau studierte.

„Dafür brauchst du mich nicht." Derek drehte sich zu Mark um, der wild auf den Monitor gestikulierte. „Ja, ich sehe, dass du eine große OP vor dir hast. Aber aus meiner Sicht muss nur darauf geachtet werden, dass der Hirndruck nicht steigt. Und dafür brauchst du mich nicht."

„Derek, das wäre doch mal wieder eine tolle Gelegenheit für uns, gemeinsam zu arbeiten." Strahlte Mark und gestikulierte wieder zu den Bildern.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Ich bin müde, muss noch einen Stapel an Papieren unterschreiben und habe zwei OPs vor mir. Wenn ich da mitwirke." Er wies auf den Monitor." Das schaffe ich nicht. Ich kann die beiden anderen OPs nicht auf Morgen verschieben. Außerdem will ich nur noch nach Hause ins Bett."

„Mit Meredith." Grinste Mark breit.

„Schlafen."

„Mit Meredith."

„Wir diskutieren nicht meine Schlafrituale." Derek hielt mahnend die Hand hoch. „Lass es. Meine Antwort ist nein."

„In Ordnung." Etwas niedergeschlagen setzte sich Mark neben Derek. Wortlos betrachteten sie sich den Monitor, auf dem noch immer die MRT Bilder des Patienten zu sehen waren.

„Wird Meredith assistieren? Sie war bei einer ähnlichen Operation schon mal dabei." Fragte Derek nach einer Weile und sah zu Mark hinüber, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, da ist mir wieder jemand zuvor gekommen." Mark musste über Dereks finstere Miene lachen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stieß er Derek gegen die Schulter. „Ich hatte ohnehin mit Karev die Arbeiter aufgenommen, da schien es nur fair, ihn mitzunehmen."

Derek nickte ihm zustimmend zu und schloss kurz die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, stand er schließlich wieder von dem Stuhl auf. „Wenn ich Zeit habe, dann sehe ich es mir von der Galerie an." Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. „Gehen wir nach der Arbeit was trinken? Meredith arbeitet länger als ich, da müsste ich irgendwie Zeit totschlagen."

„Heb dir deine Liebe ruhig für deine Frau auf." Entgegnete Mark sarkastisch, konnte aber sein gespielt verletztes Gesicht nicht lange aufrechterhalten. „Gerne."

„Gut. Und lass Sergio in Ruhe. Immerhin hast du ihm die Freundin ausgespannt und nicht er dir." Derek sah noch wie Mark mit den Schultern zuckte, verließ dann aber schnell die Röntgenabteilung. Wenn er pünktlich aus dem Krankenhaus kommen wollte, dann konnte er sich keine Unterbrechungen mehr erlauben. Die Mittagspause war definitiv gestrichen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Galerie **

Vorsichtig öffnete Izzie die Tür zur Galerie und späte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Luft rein war. Keine Spur von Dr. Bailey oder gar Dr. Webber, nur ein paar der neuen Assistenzärzte, die ebenfalls bei der komplizierten Gesichtsrekonstruktions-OP zuschauen wollten, an der Mark und Alex gerade arbeiteten. Izzie lächelte verkrampft, als sich die Köpfe der Anwesenden zu ihr wandten. Sie fühlte, wie das schlechte Gewissen von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Dr. Bailey und auch Dr. Evans hatten sie in die Registratur versetzt. Genau der richtige Job für jemanden, der mit seinem Leben nichts besseres anzufangen wusste. Sie hatte eine Pause gebraucht und war einfach, ohne sich abzumelden, davongeschlichen. Izzie unterdrückte ein Gähnen, indem sie schnell die Hand auf den Mund legte. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie keinen öderen Job verrichten müssen. Sie warf einen fast sehnsüchtigen Blick nach unten, wo Alex gerade einen meißelartigen Gegenstand an Mark weiterreichte. Die Chirurgie - das war ihr Leben. Vielleicht nicht die plastische, aber für den Moment wäre sie mit jeder OP einverstanden gewesen. Sie vermisste ihre Arbeit. Und es war nicht abzusehen, wann sie wieder dort unten und nicht mehr nur auf der Galerie zum Zuschauen stehen durfte. Und nicht einmal das durfte sie eigentlich. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als sie sah, wie Alex den Kopf hob und in ihre Richtung schaute. Auf keinen Fall durfte er sie hier sehen.

Cristina war noch immer sauer. Dank Merediths dummen Fast-Nervenzusammenbruch hatte Bailey herausgefunden, dass sie sich nicht irgendwelche Krankenblätter geschnappt hatte, sondern auf der Suche nach dem neuen Oberarzt gewesen war. Der verdiente Lohn war, dass sie jetzt Babysitter war. Und dann hatte sie noch eines von der schlimmsten Sorte aufgedrückt bekommen. Eines, das ständig abhaute und nicht das machte, was man sagte. Seufzend überquerte sie den Flur, der zur Galerie führte. Sie hatte gehört, dass Karev Mark assistieren durfte. Ausgerechnet Alex. Jetzt wo sie schon nicht Sergio Valdez begegnet war, hätte sie wenigstens an der Seite von Mark stehen sollen. Wütend riss sie die Tür auf. Wie zu erwarten fand sie ihr Baby wieder.

„Izzie, beweg deinen nicht mehr Model-geformten Hintern heraus." Dabei störte es Cristina nicht, dass man sie erschrocken ansah.

Izzie wandte sich schnell um. Cristina!" rief sie erstaunt aus. „Was ... was tust du denn hier?"

Genervt rollte Cristina mit den Augen. „Spiel nicht dumm dumm mit mir. Ich suche dich, weil du dich schonen sollst. Durch das Krankenhaus rennen, sich eine OP im Stehen anzusehen, wird Dr. Bailey wohl kaum als Schonung bezeichnen. Also raus hier." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Flur.

"Okay, wenn es nur daran liegt." Izzie ignorierte Cristina's Einwand und suchte sich einen freien Sitzplatz. "Jetzt zufrieden?" fragte sie, während sie sich hinsetzte.

Cristina stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Du willst Spielchen spielen, Karev? Fein, dann werde ich Dr. Evans darüber informieren, dass du sämtliche Anweisungen ignorierst, dich unnötig Stress aussetzt und somit deinem ungeborenen Balg schaden könntest. Als Beweis sag doch: Hallo strenge Bettruhe." Sie zückte ihr Fotohandy und richtete es auf Izzie.

Izzie sah Cristina völlig perplex an, während ihre Kinnlade ebenfalls nach unten gerutscht war. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie ihr wirklich drohte. Aber sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie für Späße aufgelegt war. Von daher war es wohl ernst zu nehmen, was sie sagte. "Okay, schon gut!" Izzie hob beschwichtigend beide Hände in die Luft. Sie hörte, wie zwei junge Assistenzärztinnen in der hintersten Reihe kicherten. Sie warf ihnen noch einen bösen Blick zu und erhob sich dann schwerfällig von ihrem Sitz. "Steck die Waffe weg", raunte sie Cristina beim Verlassen der Galerie zu. "Ich bin schließlich wehrlos."

Cristina hob eine Augenbraue und blies den imaginären Rauch über dem Handy weg, ehe sie es wieder in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ. „Warum denn nicht gleich so?" Grinsend ging sie hinter Izzie her und beobachtete deren Gang. „Du gehst ja schon fast nicht mehr. Ernsthaft, Izzie, du solltest dich mehr schonen bevor du noch wie eine Ente zu watscheln beginnst."

"Und du solltest deine spitze Zunge hüten, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, sie dir im Schlaf abzuschneiden und es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen!" konterte Izzie. Sie blieb stehen und wartete, bis Cristina an ihr vorbeigegangen war. "Ganz im Ernst, Cristina. Zuviele Haare auf den Zähnen lassen einen frühzeitig altern und die Weiblichkeit dahinschmelzen."

„Ich sollte Evil Spawn einen Präsentkorb schenken. Endlich habe ich das Gefühl mit einem Menschen zu reden." Cristina musterte sie stolz von oben nach unten. „Du solltest öfter schwanger sein. Es hebt deine versteckten Emotionen hervor." Sie sah zu einem Rollstuhl, der einsam an einer Wand stand. „Bist du jetzt brav und wir können wir langsam zurückgehen oder muss ich dich an so einem Ding festschnallen. Oh und glaub mir. Auf dich aufpassen gehört nicht zu meinen vorher festgesetzten Zielen im Leben. Aber wir sind uns hoffentlich einig, dass du noch ein paar Wochen länger schwanger sein solltest."

"Wie?" Izzie starrte Cristina verwirrt an. Sie hatte die Frau noch nie verstanden und jetzt noch viel weniger. Was zum Teufel meinte sie damit, dass sie Alex einen Präsentkorb schenken wollte? Wofür? Izzie's Blick fiel auf den Rollstuhl. Erleichtert ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich vorsichtig hinein. "Ich glaube, du hattest Recht. Ich sollte mich wirklich mehr schonen." Sie bedachte Cristina mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln. "Würdest du bitte so lieb sein und mich zurück in die Registratur bringen? Dr. Bailey und Dr. Evans machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Cristina rollte mit den Augen, auch wenn sie so Izzie direkt vor ihrer Nase hatte und sie ihr nicht noch einmal entwischen konnte. „Da du ja so auf Schwangerschaften stehst. Solltet ihr mal ein weibliches Abbild kreieren, dann ist Cristina ein schöner Name." Sie benötigte etwas Kraft um den Rollstuhl fortzubewegen, bis es dann leichter war ihn zu schieben, kaum hatte etwas Fahrt aufgenommen. „Ernsthaft Izzie, hast du gesehen was da für Weicheier in der Galerie waren? Wenn dir da was zustößt, dann kannst du noch froh sein, wenn sie wissen wie man den Notruf betätigt."

"Ja ...aber wahrscheinlich haben das die Ärzte über uns damals auch gesagt. Und sieh uns doch an ..." Sie gestikulierte mit den Händen. "Aus uns ist doch auch etwas geworden." Seufzend legte sie ihre Hände auf den Bauch. "Findest du nicht, dass sich Cristina Karev ein wenig merkwürdig anhört?" 

„Jeder trägt seine Bürde. Und wenn es nur der Name ist. Sie kann ja später jemanden mit besserem Nachnamen heiraten." Cristina stoppte den Rollstuhl abrupt. „Hast du uns eben Weicheier genannt? Ich war schon immer Hardcore. Sprich also höchstens von dir." Sie nahm mit dem Rollstuhl wieder Fahrt auf. „Fast hätte ich mich bereit erklärt, deinem Kind alles wichtige beizubringen, was man zum Überleben braucht. Jetzt überlege ich mir das wieder."

"Cristina ..." Izzie räusperte sich hörbar. "Bist du nicht ein bisschen voreilig? Vielleicht gibst du mir erst einmal die Gelegenheit, dieses Baby auf die Welt zu bringen, bevor Alex und ich uns an die Produktion weiterer machen", meinte sie schmunzelnd. 

„Wer hat denn angefangen mit der Großfamilie?" Cristina zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn Izzie das von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen konnte. „Die Frage ist nur, wo Klein-Cristina schlafen wird. Wird ja schon ein wenig voller im Haus mit 3 Kindern."

Izzie bis sich auf die Lippe. Cristina hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Die Wohnsituation war in der Tat alles andere als ideal und musste neu überdacht werden. "Für den Anfang könnten Jonathan und Cristina in einem Zimmer schlafen", überlegte sie. "Fragt sich nur, wo Alex und ich dann schlafen sollen, wenn wir den Kindern unser Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung stellen."

„Jonathan Karev. Cristina Karev." Cristina schüttelte sich leicht. „Wir müssen die Namen neu überdenken und so lange kein Sex. Verhütungsmittel scheinen bei dir unwirksam zu sein." Sie stoppte vor dem Aufzug und drückte den Knopf, um diesen zu rufen. Während sie darauf warteten stellte sie sich an die Wand vor Izzie. „Wo soll Jonathan denn jetzt hin? Nehmt ihr ihn zu euch ins Zimmer?"

Izzie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie ignorierte Cristina's Bemerkung über die Namen ihrer Kinder. "Ich hoffe, dass er noch die geplanten 9 Wochen in meinem Bauch bleibt, bis wir diese Frage geklärt haben."

„Womit wir wieder bei dem Punkt angekommen sind, dass du solche Soloflüge nicht machen solltest." Cristina drückte sich von der Wand ab als der Aufzug ankam und schob Izzie dann hinein. „Die 5 Minuten falsche Freiheit sind die Stunden der Ungewissheit nicht wert. Und wenn du unterhalten werden willst, dann werf denen aus dem 1. Jahr eine Reanimationspuppe hin. Bis die herausgefunden haben, dass es kein Mensch ist, bis du schon 2 Wochen über deinem Termin."

Izzie's Gesicht verzog sich. "Oh Gott, nicht noch zwei Wochen länger! Ich bin froh, wenn es vorbei ist." Sie schaute ungeduldig auf die wechselnde Anzeige der Etagen. "Ich fürchte, dass mehr als 5 Minuten vergangen sind, seitdem ich mich unbemerkt weggeschlichen habe." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Vielleicht sollte ich Dr. Bailey die Reanimationspuppe hinwerfen. Dann ist sie wenigstens für einen Moment abgelenkt."

Cristina verzog ihren Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Das mit der Schwangerschaft solltest du wirklich öfter machen. Diese sarkastischen Untertöne gefallen mir." Als sich die Aufzugstür wieder öffnete lugte Cristina zuerst vorsichtig heraus, bevor sie den Rollstuhl hinter sich herzog. „Bevor ich die Reanimationspuppe noch von Dr. Bailey um die Ohren geschlagen bekomme. Und nur damit du es weißt, wir waren die ganze Zeit in einem für dich angenehmen Tempo unterwegs gewesen."

"Ja, es war so angenehm wie auf einem Segelboot bei Windstärke 8", bemerkte Izzie trocken. 

„Vorsicht, nicht das ich eben doch ein paar Schnappschüsse von deinem Ausflug in die Hölle gemacht habe." Cristina stellte den Rollstuhl neben Izzies Arbeitsplatz ab. „Wenn du frische Luft brauchst, dann sag bescheid. Dich in dem Ding da durch die Gegen fahren, macht mir nicht so viel aus, als dich in einem Bett zu schieben, weil du zu einem Notfall geworden bist."

"Okay." Izzie grinste. "Du wärst dann auch fast entlassen. Nur noch eine Sache ..."

„Zweite Warnung, denn auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen." Cristina hob die Augenbraue hoch. „Also?"

Izzie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen. "Hilf mir aus dem Rollstuhl heraus!"

Cristina musste darauf hin breit grinsen. „Zumindest habe ich jetzt etwas Genugtuung erfahren." Sie hielt Izzie ihre Hände entgegen und half ihr dabei, sich aus dem Rollstuhl zu stemmen. „Wenn du noch mal abhaust, dann werde ich für deinen Arbeitsplatz einen tiefen weichen Sessel bestellen. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden." Ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Und zur Not schieb ich dir einen Katheter, damit du nicht mit der Ausrede kommst, ständig zur Toilette zu müssen."

"Verstanden!" Izzie zwinkerte Cristina zu und setzte sich dann auf ihren Stuhl an den Schreibtisch. "Und nun bist du entlassen." Ein Schmunzeln verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ich lasse dich rufen, wenn ich dich wieder brauchen sollte. Vielleicht komme ich auf das Angebot mit dem Katheter doch irgendwann zurück."

„Darauf wette ich sogar." Lachte Cristina. „Bis später, Izzie." Auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen formte sich in ihrem Kopf immer mehr der Präsentkorb, den sie Alex überreichen wollte, weil er Izzie mit Schwangerschaftshormonen ausgestattet hatte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith erreichte etwas außer Atem den Flur, in dem Derek sein Büro hatte. Da sie sich den ganzen Tag verpasst hatten, hoffte sie, dass sie ihn dieses Mal erreichen würde, bevor er wieder in den OP musste. Als sie seine Tür erreicht hatte, holte sie tief Luft und klopfte an. Auch wenn sie seine Frau war, so wollte sie nicht in eine Unterhaltung platzen. Sie hörte ein genervt klingendes „herein", was sie zwar zögerlich machte, aber sie mit der Selbstsicherheit, seine Frau zu sein, öffnete sie die Tür, nur um Derek hinter einem Stapel von Papieren wieder zu finden, der sich vermutlich aufgrund ihrer Flitterwochen so hoch angetürmt hatte.

Derek sah nur kurz hoch. „Einen Moment." Doch auch wenn er sich schon am frühen Nachmittag erschöpft fühlte, so hatten seine Neuronen ihm schnell angezeigt, dass es sich bei dem erneuten Störenfried um seine wütend aussehende Frau handelte. Er ließ seinen Kugelschreiber vor Schreck fallen und blickte wieder auf. „Entschuldige, ich hab nicht richtig hingesehen."

„Und nicht richtig hingehört und nicht richtig geredet." Meredith schloss die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich wieder Derek zu, der sie mit einem konfusen Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. „Ich helfe dir gerne auf die Sprünge. Dein nicht gelungenes Gespräch, bei dem du abgelenkt warst." Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Derek an, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen ließ.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Derek beobachtete wie Meredith in seinem Büro auf und ab ging. „Meredith?"

„Derek, du hast mir Vorhaltungen gemacht, mich nicht dir gegenüber zu öffnen und dann erfahre ich, dass ich deine Ablenkung war." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du liegst also seelenruhig neben mir und denkst darüber nach, wie ich dir deine Träume verbaue."

Derek stand seufzend von dem Stuhl auf und ging auf Meredith zu, die vor ihm zurückwich. „Ich habe mit Sicherheit nicht gedacht, dass du mir meine Träume zerstörst."

„Sondern?"

„Meredith, können wir das heute Abend besprechen?" Derek fuhr sich müde durch das Gesicht. Er verstand nicht, warum Meredith so aufgebracht war. Vermutlich hatte er etwas übersehen, aber es wäre ihm lieber, wenn Meredith es bis zum Abend fallen lassen würde. Auch wenn er seinen ruhigen Abend mit ihr langsam schwinden sah.

„Fängst du wieder damit an?" Meredith bohrte mit ihrem Zeigefinger in seine Brust. „Du wolltest immer reden und jetzt will ich reden."

„Meredith, siehst du den Stapel auf dem Schreibtisch? Ich muss arbeiten. Können wir bitte später darüber reden." Derek hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass er seine Stimme gehoben hatte. Erst Merediths immer finster werdenden Blick verriet ihm, dass er gerade etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Du willst das Thema schon wieder meiden." Meredith schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Wir reden jetzt darüber oder fängst du schon so früh an, abwesend zu werden."

„Ich bin nicht abwesend, sondern müde. Außerdem wartet noch Arbeit auf mich, die erledigt werden muss." Derek lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Augen. „Außerdem spielt es keine Rolle mehr, was letztes Jahr war."

„Ach ja?" Meredith lachte höhnisch auf, weswegen Derek den Kopf hob. „Und was ist in ein paar Jahren, wenn du zurückblickst und feststellst, dass ich es war, die deine Karriere aufgehalten hat. Was wenn du es mir in ein paar Jahren vorwirfst. Ich bin so froh zu wissen, dass ich deine Ablenkung war. So kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten, wenn du mich damit konfrontierst."

Derek sah sie fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich für etwas verteidigen sollte, was er noch nicht einmal getan hat. Geschweige denn jemals machen würde. „Meredith, das ist absolut lächerlich. Das war letztes Jahr meine Entscheidung und die hatte am Ende rein gar nichts mit dem zu tun, was vor, während oder nach dem Interview passiert ist."

„Oh doch, das hat es." Meredith stürmte zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu ihm um. „Vielleicht hat Cristina damit recht, dass gut wäre meinen Namen nicht abzuändern. So erspare ich mir nach einer Scheidung unnötigen Papierkram."

„Scheidung?" Für einen kurzen Moment spürte Derek, wie sein Herz zu schlagen aufhörte. Er schüttelte sich kurz, fast so als ob er es damit wieder zum Schlagen bringen wollte. „Meredith, was… und was soll das jetzt bitte mit deinem Namen?"

„Stört es dich, dass ich deinen nicht angenommen habe?" Meredith stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, während ihre Hände die Klinke fest umklammert hielten.

„Das ist vollkommen deine Entscheidung und es ist mir egal, ob du meinen Namen annimmst oder deinen lieber behalten möchtest." Noch immer versuchte Derek seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren. Doch noch immer hatte er alle Mühe dabei, auch wenn er wusste, dass Meredith nicht wirklich von einer Scheidung redete. Zumindest hoffte er es.

„Das ist dir dann also auch egal. Anscheinend ist dir alles was uns betrifft egal. Damit käme ich wieder zu dem Punkt zurück, dass du abwesend bist." Meredith schluckte hart, da sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, die sie aber nicht jetzt vor ihm vergießen wollte.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass mir alles egal ist." Derek stöhnte frustriert auf.

Meredith schnaubte auf. „Ach ja? Bislang habe ich nur zu hören bekommen, dass deine Entscheidung nicht wichtig ist, meine Entscheidungen dich nichts angehen. Ich dachte, dass solche Sachen uns beide betreffen. Für mich klingt es also so, als ob dir alles egal ist."

„Du willst also wissen, was mir nicht egal ist?" Derek drückte sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging wieder einen Schritt auf Meredith zu. „Es ist mir nicht egal, dass wir schon bald ein viel zu kleines Haus mit einer wachsenden Familie teilen. Vielleicht wird es dich nicht stören, wenn du nachts von einem fremden Baby wach gehalten wirst. Aber mir ist es nicht egal." Wieder hatte Derek seine Stimme unbewusst gehoben.

„Und was soll ich machen? Sie rauswerfen?" Meredith sah Derek angewidert an. „Ich fasse nicht, dass du das willst. Die beiden und somit auch Hannah und das Baby, sind für mich wie eine Familie."

Derek schloss kurz die Augen. „Du musst deine Familie nicht wegen mir rauswerfen." Er ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, um sich dann wieder dahinter zu setzen. „Du kannst deiner Familie sagen, dass ich wegen all der Unterbrechungen später nach Hause kommen werde." Mit traurigem Blick sah er von Meredith ab und nahm seinen Kugelschreiber wieder auf. Als er die Tür zuschlagen hörte, ließ er den Kugelschreiber wieder fallen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade so falsch gelaufen war, dass er plötzlich so leer fühlte.

**Auf der Straße **

Lexie parkte ihren Wagen in der Seitenstraße und stieg aus. Unschlüssig blieb sie einen Moment stehen und überlegte, ob es wirklich das richtige war, was sie tat. Es würde sicher andere Gelegenheiten geben, auf George zuzugehen. Aber der heutige Abend sollte auch so etwas wie ein Schlusspunkt unter ihrer Beziehung sein. Auch wenn sie schon ein paar Wochen getrennt waren. Lexie drückte die Plastiktüte, die sie in der Hand hielt, enger an sich und lief los. Der Inhalt: Ein Pullover mit Kapuze in der Grundfarbe braun, der in Brusthöhe zwei Längsstreifen in den Farben rot und grün hatte. Lexie erinnerte sich daran, wie George ihr den Pullover in einer kühlen Spätsommernacht über die Schulter gelegt hatte. Überhaupt erinnerte sie sich an alles, was sie mit ihm in der kurzen Zeit, die sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, erlebt hatte. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte nach wie vor, und vielleicht würde es auch niemals aufhören.

Es hatte Momente in den vergangen Wochen gegeben, da war die Hoffnung zurückgekehrt, dass sie vielleicht doch noch mal eine Chance hatten. Doch seit einer knappen Woche hatte George wieder angefangen, sich mit Callie zu treffen. Es war kein Date im eigentlichen Sinne. Sie waren nur zusammen in Joe's Bar gesehen worden, wo sie miteinander geredet und gelacht hatten. Meredith hatte ihr davon erzählt und sie davor bewahrt, in eine peinliche Situation zu geraten. Seitdem hatte Lexie die Bar gemieden. Sie wollte nicht mit den beiden zusammentreffen. Ihr Verhältnis zu Callie war merklich abgekühlt, seit ihrem gemeinsamen Zusammentreffen in der Cafeteria. Sie waren nur noch Kolleginnen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Umstand, der Lexie mindestens genauso schmerzte, wie die Tatsache, dass ihre einst beste Freundin ihr den Mann ausgespannt hatte.

Lexie bog um die Ecke und erstarrte. Anscheinend beschränkten sich Callie's und George's Treffen nun nicht mehr nur auf Joe's Bar. Vorsichtig ließ Lexie ihre Hand über Callie's roten BMW Z4 Roadster gleiten, der direkt vor der Tür geparkt stand. Für einen Moment musste sie dem Wunsch widerstehen, den schönen Lack mit einem spitzen Gegenstand zu zerstören. Lexie zog die Hand zurück. Was nützte es, Callie's Auto zu verschandeln. Das würde George auch nicht zurückbringen. Es gab Momente, da bereute sie es, so überstürzt mit ihm Schluss gemacht zu haben. Aber andererseits hatte er einen schlimmen Vertrauensbruch begangen. Etwas, dass immer noch an ihr nagte.

Lexie hatte die Haustür erreicht und schob sie auf. Langsam ging sie die Treppenstufen nach oben. Was sollte sie sagen? Callie war bei ihm. Und vielleicht waren sie gerade dabei, leidenschaftlich Liebe zu machen. Lexie fühlte, wie ihr Herz gegen die Rippen schlug und ihre Hände feucht wurden. Sie blieb vor George's Wohnungstür stehen und lauschte. Stimmengewirr drang an ihr Ohr. Aber die Tür war zu massiv, als das sie verstehen konnte, worüber die beiden redeten. Lexie bückte sich und stellte die Plastiktüte mit dem Pullover auf dem Boden ab – ihre letzte Verbindung zu George. Tränen behinderten ihre Sicht, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Schnell rannte sie die Treppe hinunter zum Ausgang.

_**In der Wohnung**_

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte George ruhig aber bestimmt, während er Callie's Arme von seinem Hals nahm und sie sanft aber entschieden von sich schob. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hast, nur weil wir ein paar Mal miteinander ausgegangen sind." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, so was tut man unter Freunden."

„Freunde ... ja ..." stieß Callie seufzend hervor. Sie warf ihre lockigen schwarzen Haare zurück und sah ihn prüfend an. „Es ist immer noch Lexie, nicht wahr? Sie geht dir nicht aus dem Kopf. Das ist der Grund, wieso du mich zurückweist."

George schüttelte den Kopf. Fast mitleidig sah er seine Ex-Frau an. „Ich würde dich auch nicht zurücknehmen, wenn es Lexie nicht geben würde", sagte er ruhig. „Sieh es doch endlich ein, Callie! Es ist vorbei. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Weil du eine andere liebst?" Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgerichtet und sah ihn mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ja, ich liebe Lexie", gab George zu, nachdem er eine Weile mit der Antwort gezögert hatte.

„Wieso hast du dann mit ihr Schluss gemacht?" 

„Hat sie dir das erzählt?" Er sah Callie erstaunt an. „Es ist andersherum gewesen. Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ich unfruchtbar bin." Er warf Callie einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Was nur deine Schuld ist!" 

Callie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Sie heult mir die Ohren voll, dass ich ihr Leben ruiniert hätte und dabei ist sie selber schuld daran?" 

George's Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Lexie hat dir erzählt, dass du ihr Leben ruiniert hättest?" In seinen Augen blitzte es hoffnungsvoll auf. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Callie nickte. „Ich habe noch keine zwei so komplizierten Menschen gesehen wie ihr beiden", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und wandte sich zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie und hob mit gerunzelter Stirn die weiße Plastiktüte vom Fußboden auf und drückte sie George in die Hand. „Post für dich", sagte sie knapp.

George öffnete die Tüte und wurde blass. „Lexie ..." stammelte er, als er den Pullover vorsichtig herausnahm.

Callie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Lexie?" echote sie.

„Ja ..." Er starrte fassungslos auf den Pullover. „Lexie war hier ..."

**Joe's Bar**

Mark trat durch die Tür in das innere von Joes Bar. Kaum hatte er einen Fuß hinein gesetzt, fand er Derek am Tresen sitzen. Etwas an der Körperhaltung missfiel ihm dabei und als er auf ihn zuging, spürte er Joes Blick auf sich, der ihm alles verriet. Er nickte dem Barkeeper zu, der ihm ohne zu fragen ein Glas Scotch hinstellte.

„Betrinken wir uns und reißen dann zwei Krankenschwestern auf, die uns über den Schmerz der Welt hinweg trösten werden?" Mark setzte das Glas an seinen Mund an, wartete aber noch kurz bis er Dereks halbherziges Lachen hörte. Zufrieden nahm er schließlich einen Schluck und stellte das Glas danach wieder vor sich hin. „Also was ist los? Deine OPs liefen gut."

„Meredith." Antwortete Derek mit einem lauten seufzen, ehe er sich den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas gönnte und Joe signalisierte, dass er noch einen Drink haben wollte.

„Gut, nachdem ich die weltbeste Erklärung erhalten habe, warum du Joe die Kundschaft vertreibst… Die lange Version wäre mir lieber." Mark drehte sich zur Seite, damit er Derek ansehen konnte.

Derek nahm tief Luft und setzte zu einer Erklärung an, aber er hatte keine, weswegen er seinen Mund wieder schloss. Für einen Moment runzelte er die Stirn, da er angestrengt nachdachte, doch nach kurzer Zeit schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was los ist."

„Und somit kann ich dich offiziell von der Liste der Beziehungsexperten streichen." Mark schlug Derek auf die Schulter, der ihn genervt ansah. „Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

„Sie hat mir erklärt, dass wenn wir uns in ein paar Jahren scheiden lassen, sie nun den Grund schon mal wüsste." Derek hob sein wieder gefülltes Glas an, stellte es dann aber wieder auf den Tresen ab. „Oh und dann kam etwas mit ihrem Nachnamen, den sie wegen unserer zukünftigen Scheidung nicht ändern lassen will."

Mark sah Derek mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Und warum bläst du Trübsal? Immerhin habt ihr noch ein paar Jahre bis zur Scheidung oder willst du direkt danach wieder eine neue Beziehung anfangen?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend nahm Derek einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Danach hab ich keine Lust mehr auf Frauen und vertraue darauf, dass Joe mich verkuppelt."

„Wir würden ein heißes Paar abgeben." Mark zwinkerte Derek zu, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wäre Inzest, Mark." Derek sah zu Mark rüber und musterte ihn ein paar Sekunden. „Außerdem will ich endlich sesshaft werden und du bist nicht der Typ dafür."

„Das tut weh. Du weißt ja gar nicht, ob ich mich nicht in den nächsten Jahren noch verändere." Mark drehte sich zu Joe um, der den beiden grinsend zugehört hatte. „Er will mich nicht, Joe."

„Er hat mich erfolgreich operiert. Ich stehe auf seiner Seite." Joe zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich einem neu hinzugekommenen Gast zu.

„Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung, wenn du mich heute auf deiner Couch schlafen lässt." Derek sah zu Mark hinüber, der energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was ist denn mit eurer Couch? Unbequem?" Mark drehte sich zu Derek, der ihn mit hängenden Schultern ansah. „Ernsthaft, Derek. War der Streit so schlimm?"

Derek atmete tief aus. Noch einmal ließ er den Streit in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, alles erneut durchzuspielen. „Ich weiß, dass das Gerede mit der Scheidung nicht ernst war. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was sie dazu bewegt hat, so weit zu gehen."

„Die Couch oder dein Büro. Das ist das gleiche. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie mit Addison." Mark sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. „Aber wenn es schlimmer wird, dann kannst du jederzeit bei mir übernachten."

„Danke. Aber das beste wird sein, es nicht schlimmer werden zu lassen." Derek sah auf seine Uhr. „Und deswegen gehe ich wohl besser nach Hause."

„Viel Glück." Mark beobachtete wie Derek Joe für seine Drinks bezahlte und dann aus der Tür verschwand. Er wandte sich dann dem Barkeeper zu. „Ist das zu fassen, dass er mich nicht haben will?"

„Trotz Streit ist er glücklich verheiratet. Da interessiert man sich eben für keinen anderen mehr." Joe zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wie Mark ihm zustimmend zunickte.

**Merediths Haus/Izzie's/Alex' Schlafzimmer**

Izzie saß auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer, die Beine leicht angewinkelt und hatte eine Liste und einen dicken Katalog vor sich liegen, in die sie abwechselnd etwas eintrug. Sie hatte ihren ersten Arbeitstag gut überstanden, auch wenn Dr. Bailey ihr kurz vor Feierabend noch einen Vortrag gehalten hatte, wie sie sich in Zukunft verhalten sollte, um mögliche Risiken einer Frühgeburt zu vermeiden. Izzie konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass Cristina doch etwas vor Dr. Bailey über ihren Alleingang im Gespräch hatte fallen lassen. Izzie griff nach dem Kugelschreiber und wollte gerade wieder einen Punkt auf ihrer Liste abhaken, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie schaute auf. „Ja, bitte?"

Hannah öffnete die Tür und streckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. „Störe ich?" fragte sie beinahe schüchtern.

Izzie lächelte. „Nein überhaupt nicht. Komm doch rein!" forderte sie ihre Tochter auf. „Alex macht gerade seine Joggingrunde."

Hannah trat zögernd näher. „Was machst du da?" fragte sie und schielte neugierig zu der Liste und dem Katalog hinüber.

„Ich mache eine Liste fürs Baby", erklärte Izzie geduldig. „Wir haben überhaupt noch keine Sachen. Wir brauchen ein Bett und einen Schrank, eine Wickelkommode und natürlich auch einen Kinderwagen. Und wir brauchen auch noch Strampler, Jäckchen, einen Kindersitz fürs Auto ..." Sie seufzte leise. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir das alles hier unterbringen sollen", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Unaufgefordert setzte sich Hannah neben Izzie aufs Bett.

Izzie sah ihre große Tochter lächelnd an und schob ihr dann den Katalog zu. „Auf Seite 100 findest du die Kinderwagen. Vielleicht gefällt dir ja einer davon."

Hannah begann wissbegierig im Katalog zu blättern. „Der gefällt mir", sagte sie schließlich nach einer Weile, als sie ein geeignetes Objekt gesichtet hatte.

Izzie sah sich Hannah's Vorschlag an. „Ja, der ist wirklich schön", nickte sie dann bestätigend. „Nehmen wir ihn in die Liste auf." Sie nahm den Kugelschreiber und machte einen Vermerk.

„Müssen wir hier ausziehen, wenn Jonathan geboren ist?" wechselte sie plötzlich, ohne einen Anlass, das Thema.

Izzie ließ den Kugelschreiber sinken und sah ihre Tochter erschrocken an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", meinte Hannah schulterzuckend. „Nur so."

Izzie sah sie misstrauisch an. „Hat Alex irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oder vielleicht Meredith oder Derek?" hakte sie nach.

Erneut schüttelte Hannah den Kopf.

„Kleines! ..." Izzie strich ihrer großen Tochter liebevoll übers Haar. „Irgendwann müssen wir sicher hier ausziehen. Aber das wird nicht so bald sein."

„Wenn Meredith und Derek auch ein Baby haben?" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus Hannah's Mund.

„Ja", druckste Izzie herum", dann ganz sicher."

„Ich will hier aber nicht weg! Niemals!" Dicke Tränen kullerten plötzlich über Hannah's Wangen.

Tröstend streichelte Izzie über Hannah's Rücken und ihren Kopf. „Wir werden ein anderes Zuhause finden", versprach sie. „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir als Familie zusammen bleiben."

„Aber das hier ist mein Zuhause!" beharrte Hannah trotzig. „Ich will kein anderes!"

Izzie seufzte leise und erhob sich schwerfällig. „Weißt du was? Ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett. Es ist wirklich spät und morgen ist Schule." Sie war froh, das Thema wechseln zu können.

Hannah nickte und erhob sich langsam. „Wir machen dann morgen weiter und suchen dann ein Bett für Jonathan aus, in Ordnung?" Sie sah Izzie fragend an. "Wenn ihr die Babysachen kaufen geht, darf ich dann mit?"

„Natürlich, wenn du möchtest", nickte Izzie. "Aber jetzt wird erst einmal geschlafen." Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ Hannah den Vortritt, die nach dem Betreten ihres Zimmers auch gleich zum Bett hinüber ging und sich dort einkuschelte.

„Gute Nacht! Schlaf gut!" sagte Izzie leise und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn, nachdem sie die Bettdecke noch einmal glatt gestrichen hatte.

„Jetzt habe ich Alex verpasst", murmelte Hannah, schon halb am Schlafen.

„Das macht nichts. Du kannst morgen früh mit ihm frühstücken." Izzie lächelte, als sie sah, wie sich Hannah's Gesichtszüge entspannten und ihr Atem immer ruhiger wurde. Leise zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

**Wenn man sich einredet alles richtig gemacht zu haben im Leben, dann wird man schnell feststellen, sich damit zu irren. Jeder hat schon eine Notlüge erzählt, um sich der Verantwortung zu entziehen. Doch manche gut gemeinte Notlüge kann später zu einem größeren Problem führen (**_**Meredith beobachtet wie Derek sich für das Bett fertig macht. Als er sich zu ihr legt, dreht sie ihm den Rücken zu**_**). Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man bewusst gelogen hat oder nur etwas wichtiges ausgelassen hat, um den anderen nicht verletzen zu wollen (**_**Lexie sitzt mit Tränen in den Augen in ihrer Wohnung, während George sich in seiner Wohnung den Pullover betrachtet**_**). Manchmal ist es einfacher, sich einfach dem Problem zu stellen und nach einer Lösung zu suchen (**_**Alex sieht Izzie überrascht über die Schulter, die dabei ist, sich nach Wohnungen umzusuchen). **_**Denn es bringt nichts, zu überlegen, was man hätte anders machen können, wenn man dabei ertappt wird, sich in der Vergangenheit falsch verhalten zu haben. Denn der Punkt ist, dass man damit auch andere Ereignisse verändert hätte, die einem am Ende zu dem machen, wer man ist.**


	16. Chapter 16

**5.16 – Untitled **

_"Untitled"_

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**Es gibt diese Momente. ****Augenblicke. Wir fragen uns, wie wir in diese Situation gekommen sind. Wie wir wieder heraus kommen. Wir fühlen uns gefangen in einem luftleeren Raum und es fällt uns schwer zu atmen, da wir das Gefühl haben, dass uns die Luft aus dem Körper gepresst wird. Wir sehen ohnmächtig zu, wie uns etwas entschwindet, weil wir einen Fehler gemacht haben (**_**Derek will Meredith die Autotür aufmachen, doch sie reißt sie so auf, dass er zurücktreten muss, um nicht getroffen zu werden**_**). Viel schlimmer jedoch wiegt es, wenn man zusehen muss, wie einem etwas wertvolles genommen wird, obwohl man gar nichts dafür kann (**_**Mark steht an der Schwesternstation und gibt Anweisungen. Cristina sieht ihm dabei zu, versteckt sich aber hinter der Ecke**_**). Und viel zu oft passieren diese schlimmen Ereignisse dann, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarten. Dann, wenn wir nicht mehr in der Lage waren, uns zu verabschieden (**_**Izzie geht mit Alex zum Auto**_

**Im Auto **

Alex hatte Mühe, sich auf den Straßenverkehr zu konzentrieren, während er den Wagen zum Krankenhaus lenkte. Er und Izzie hatten Hannah bei ihrer Schule vorbeigebracht und waren nun auf dem Weg zu ihrer Arbeit. Er zwinkerte, als sich ein Sonnenstrahl im Außenspiegel fing und ihn blendete. Das grelle Licht verstärkte die Kopfschmerzen noch, die er schon seit dem Aufstehen hatte. Anfangs waren die Schmerzen nur leicht gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatten sie sich sogar bis in den Nacken ausgedehnt. Er nahm eine Hand vom Steuer und massierte seine Schläfen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich seine Stirn leicht feucht anfühlte. Er nahm die Hand von der Stirn und griff nach dem Schalter der Klimaanlage. „Ist dir auch so heiß?" erkundigte er sich bei Izzie, die neben ihm saß. 

„Nein." Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn von der Seite an. „Und dabei sagt man doch immer, dass Schwangere durch die Hormonumstellung mehr schwitzen." Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Oder fängt jetzt die Phase bei dir an, wo du aus Sympathie für mich auch Schwangerschaftssymptome zeigst?"

„Was?" Alex warf ihr einen kurzen verstörten Blick zu. „Wieso glaubst du das?"

„Nun", begann sie", du hast dich die ganze Nacht hin und her gewälzt, und dann wolltest du auch nichts essen, weil dir irgendwie flau im Magen war, wie du selber meintest und dir ist heiß."

„Ja und?" Alex verstand nicht, was Izzie damit sagen wollte. 

„Schwangerschaftssymptome – ganz eindeutig", nickte sie.

Alex lächelte gezwungen. „Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du deine Symptome auf mich übertragen hast. Denn anscheinend geht es dir blendend."

„Stimmt." Izzie grinste ihn schelmisch von der Seite an. „Aber ich finde es nur gerecht, wenn ihr Männer auch mal spürt, wie es uns Frauen über die neun Monate so geht."

Alex verzog das Gesicht. „Solange mein Bauch nicht wächst oder ich ein halbes Jahr stillen muss soll es mir recht sein."

„Das ist wieder typisch für euch Männer!" stieß Izzie empört hervor. „Sucht euch immer das beste Stück vom Kuchen aus." 

Alex ignorierte Izzie's letzte Bemerkung. Sie waren am Krankenhaus angekommen und er parkte auf einem der Stellplätze vor dem Haupteingang und ging dann um den Wagen herum, um Izzie beim Aussteigen zu helfen.

„Danke!" Sie lächelte ihn an, doch das Lächeln gefror ihr auf den Lippen als sie ihn genauer betrachtete. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war ungewöhnlich blass und unter seinen Augen konnte man dunkle Schatten erkennen. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" Sie sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Doch, wieso?" Alex sah sie irritiert an.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus." Izzie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig seine Stirn. „Du schwitzt ja", stellte sie nach einer kurzen Prüfung erstaunt fest. „Du hast Fieber, Alex!"

„Blödsinn!" Er schob ihre Hand unwirsch beiseite. „Ich würde wohl wissen, wenn ich Fieber habe." Er lächelte gezwungen. „Es geht mir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Nur ein wenig Kopfweh. Ich nehme gleich ein Aspirin, und dann ist die Sache erledigt."

Izzie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Na schön, aber wenn es schlimmer wird solltest du dich vielleicht vom Betriebsarzt untersuchen lassen."

Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin Arzt, Izzie", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich kann im Notfall selber eine Diagnose stellen. Aber es geht mir gut", log er. Er sah ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und drehte sich weg. Was er nicht wollte war, dass Izzie sich Sorgen machte. Aufregung und Stress waren Gift für sie und das Baby. Er würde eine Schmerztablette nehmen und sich danach gleich besser fühlen, versuchte er sich selber zu suggerieren. Er fühlte ein Stechen in der Brust, als er seinen Schritt zum Haupteingang beschleunigte.

Izzie folgte ihm langsam hinterher. Als sie das Krankenhaus ebenfalls betreten hatte sah sie, wie er vor den Aufzügen an der Wand lehnte, die Augen geschlossen. „Alex ..." Sie ging auf ihn zu und berührte seine Schulter.

Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, als er ihren ängstlichen Blick bemerkte. „Okay, dann trennen sich jetzt hier unsere Wege." Er wies den Gang hinunter, wo sich die Registratur befand.

Izzie nickte beklommen. Ein dumpfes Gefühl von Unruhe und Angst hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang sie ihre Arme um Alex' Hals und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" Sacht streichelte er über ihr Haar und über ihren Rücken, bevor er sie wieder frei gab und besorgt ansah. „Iz?"

Izzie lächelte verkrampft. „Die Hormone."

„Ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Schlimmeres", sagte er erleichtert. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher in der Cafeteria, in Ordnung?" Alex betrat schnell den Aufzug, der gerade in diesem Moment vor ihnen gehalten hatte.

Izzie nickte. Sie sah ihm hinterher, bis sich die Türen des Aufzugs geschlossen hatten und setzte dann ihren Weg in die Registratur fort.

**Im Krankenhaus – Waschraum**

Derek ging einen halben Meter hinter Meredith her, da er sich neben ihr zu gehen nicht sicher vorkam. Er sah, wie sie den Waschraum betrat, doch kaum war auch er an seinem Ziel erreicht, schlug sie die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Seufzend öffnete er sie wieder und trat nun ebenfalls in den Waschraum ein, wo sich Meredith bereits anfing den Mundschutz umzubinden.

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Derek trat einen Schritt auf Meredith zu und wurde von ihrem Ellenbogen begrüßt, so dass er einen Schritt zurück taumelte. „Du willst wohl keine Hilfe." Seufzte er und griff sich ebenfalls einen Mundschutz. Ab und zu sah er zu Meredith hinüber, die sich hektisch die Hände wusch. So als ob sie schneller fertig werden wollte, auch wenn das nicht ging, da sie eine bestimmte Zeit einhalten musste. 

Die Tür wurde wieder aufgestoßen und Mark trat mit einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck ein. Allerdings genügte ihm ein Blick und er wusste sofort, dass Derek nach einer Woche noch immer keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war. „Hast du nachher eine Minute Zeit, Derek?"

„Wofür?" Derek sah zu Mark hoch, der sich neben die Tür an die Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Einer meiner Patienten macht mir Kummer. Der Arbeiter mit der Gesichtskonstruktion, die du letzte Woche hast sausen lassen, um früher bei deiner geliebten Frau sein zu können." Mark sah kurz von Derek zu Meredith, die zwar kurz ihre Vorbereitung unterbrach, sich dann aber wieder ihren Händen widmete.

Derek hatte kurz den Atem angehalten, doch da er neben sich wieder ein schrubbendes Geräusch hörte, sah er zu Mark auf. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Vielleicht eine Pneumonie, aber ich spüre was anderes. Kann es aber nicht benennen. Du warst damals im Labor meine Stütze und könntest dir mal die bisherigen Ergebnisse ansehen." Mark richtete sich wieder auf und stellte sich neben Derek, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Du kannst das, mit Meredith auch noch danach regeln." Wieder sah er zu Meredith hinüber, die mit den Augen rollte.

„Frag Valdez. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er in New York der war, zu dem man gehen sollte, wenn es um diffuse Laborergebnisse ging." Derek sah zu Mark auf, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir das mit seiner Freundin nachsieht."

„Mit der einen ja, mit der anderen bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Mark musste grinsen als Derek frustriert aufstöhnte. „Gehen wir nachher was trinken?"

Derek sah zu Meredith hinüber, die mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mal sehen, wann ich rauskomme. Und frag Valdez, Mark."

„Mal sehen, ob er mir über den Weg läuft." Mark klopfte Derek auf die Schulter. Danach öffnete er die Tür und lief geradewegs in Sergio Valdez hinein, der ihn finster anfunkelte.

„Mark." Dereks Stimme ließ Mark aus der Erstarrung zucken. Doch statt zu antworten, ließ er Sergio in den Waschraum und ging selber raus. „Ich würde ihn gerne verteidigen, aber du weißt, dass er schon immer so war." Begrüßte Derek seinen Kollegen mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Schon gut. Aber gut, dass du noch nicht in deiner OP bist." Sergio blickte von Derek zu Meredith, die die Umgangsweise der beiden interessiert beobachtet hatte. „Ich wollte dich nämlich fragen, ob du vielleicht heute Abend Zeit hättest, etwas essen oder trinken zu gehen. Dann könntest du mir auch endlich mal deine Frau vorstellen."

Derek schloss kurz die Augen, dann sah er wieder zu Sergio auf. „Die kann ich dir sogar gleich vorstellen, da sie neben mir steht." Er lächelte in Merediths Richtung, doch diese starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Oh Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht." Sergio sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich hatte unter den Chirurgen keine weibliche Shepherd gefunden und dachte, dass sie in einem anderen Fachgebiet tätig ist." Er strich sich nervös durch das Haar, da er die Spannung zwischen den beiden deutlich spürte.

„Das macht nichts, Dr. Valdez. Derek ist ohnehin alles egal." Meredith hatte ihre Vorbereitungen beendet und sah von Sergio zu Derek. „Ich warte drinnen."

Sergio wartete bis Meredith den Waschraum in Richtung OP Saal verlassen hatte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Derek, sag mir nicht, dass du ihr gesagt hast, dir sei alles egal."

„Ich war müde." Verteidigte sich Derek kläglich. „Sehr müde sogar."

„Autsch." Sergio begann zu lachen. „Du verärgerst also deine Frau schon so kurz nach der Hochzeit."

„Ich war müde und es lag absolut nicht in meiner Absicht, das zu tun." Derek hatte seine Vorbereitung nun ebenfalls abgeschlossen und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Vermutlich ist dir nicht danach, mit deiner Frau auszugehen." Sergio verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Mark hatte mich eben ohnehin schon gefragt. Wenn du da Interesse hast. Mich würde es nicht stören, wenn du mitkommst." Er sah zu Sergio, der ihm nachdenklich gegenüberstand.

„Schaden kann es nicht. Zumal ich hier noch immer keinen außer euch beiden kenne." Er ging wieder zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Viel Glück und lass sie nicht schneiden. Deine Hände sind zu kostbar." Er zwinkerte Derek zu, der daraufhin mit den Augen rollte.

Gerade als Sergio den Waschraum verlassen wollte, erinnerte sich Derek an Marks Problem. „Sergio, warte mal." Er ging einen Schritt auf seinen Kollegen zu, der ihn neugierig ansah. „Mark hat da einen Patienten, der ihm wohl anfängt Probleme zu machen. Vielleicht könntest du dir mal die Akte ansehen. Mark würde dich nie fragen, aber bevor ich dich nachher ohnehin zu Rate ziehe, kannst du auch gleich hingehen."

Sergio sah kurz zu Boden. Seufzend richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Derek. „Ich hab ohnehin erst später wieder was im OP zu tun, da kann ich Mark das Leben noch ein wenig zur Hölle machen." Die beiden grinsten sich an, dann ließ Sergio die Tür zum Waschraum hinter sich zufallen. Derek hingegen atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf eine weitere Runde mit Meredith einließ. Nach der OP musste er sich unbedingt etwas wirksameres einfallen lassen, um sie endlich wieder zu besänftigen.

**Im Krankenhaus/Waschraum**

Alex drehte im Waschraum der Herren den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das Wasser in seine Hände laufen, bevor er diese schwungvoll Richtung Gesicht warf. Leise stöhnend richtete er sich danach auf und schaute in den Spiegel. Was er sah erschreckte ihn. Dieses bleiche Gesicht und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Gehörten sie wirklich zu ihm? Er kramte aus seiner Kitteltasche eine Packung Aspirin hervor und drückte gleich 2 Stück aus der Packung. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, den Vormittag zu überstehen, auch wenn die ersten beiden Schmerztabletten überhaupt keine Wirkung gezeigt hatten. Er zog fröstelnd die Schultern nach oben, als ihn ein Kälteschauer überfiel. Izzie hatte wohl recht gehabt. Er hatte Fieber. Auch ohne die Temperatur zu überprüfen wusste er das. Dafür musste man kein Arzt sein. Und gleich würde er sich mit ihr in der Cafeteria treffen. Zumindest hatten sie es so abgesprochen. Alex drehte den Wasserhahn ab und stützte sich am Waschbecken auf. Er konnte ihr unmöglich so entgegentreten. Aber wenn er nicht hingehen würde, würde sie sich erst recht Sorgen machen. Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und richtete sich auf. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und er verließ die Herrentoilette. Während er Richtung Cafeteria ging versuchte er den pochenden Schmerz in seinen Schläfen zu ignorieren.

Dr. Bailey kam gerade den Gang entlang und sah, wie Alex um die Ecke bog. „Oh Dr. Karev ... Gut, dass ich sie antreffe. Ich wollte ihnen ..." Sie stockte, als er sich zu ihr umwandte. „Mein Gott, sie sehen ja furchtbar aus!" stieß sie hervor.

Alex verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Vielen Dank. Ich fühle mich auch nicht so besonders muss ich zugeben."

„Waren sie schon beim Betriebsarzt?" Sie musterte ihn besorgt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin mit Izzie in der Cafeteria verabredet." 

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie erst den Arzt aufsuchen und dann ihre Frau treffen." Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Und danach sollten sie sich in einem der Bereitschaftsräume hinlegen und ausruhen. Vielleicht geht es ihnen danach besser." 

„Ja .. ja ... danke", murmelte er.

Dr. Bailey wollte sich gerade abwenden und weiter gehen, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Ach Alex ..." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Sie haben doch Dr. Sloan bei der Gesichtsrekonstruktions OP des Schiffsarbeiters assistiert, oder?"

Alex nickte matt.

Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn. „Der Mann ist ebenfalls erkrankt, zeigt ähnliche Symptome wie sie. Vielleicht haben sie sich bei ihm angesteckt."

„Was hat er?" Alex zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Wir haben ihm Blut abgenommen und lassen es untersuchen." Sie bemerkte die feinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. „Und das werden sie jetzt auch tun." Sie fasste ihn entschlossen am Arm. „Sie gehen jetzt sofort zum Betriebsarzt und lassen sich untersuchen!" ordnete sie an. "Und dann gehen sie in einen der Bereitschaftsräume und ruhen sich aus. Ich sage Dr. Evans Bescheid, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlen."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Izzie wartet auf mich in der Cafeteria", versuchte er einen Einwand.

„Dr. Karev, das ist ein Befehl!" Sie sah ihn streng an. Doch ihre Stimme wurde weicher, als sie weiter sprach. "Seien sie doch vernünftig! Es nützt weder ihrer Frau noch ihrem ungeborenen Kind, wenn sie krank werden. Und so lange wir nicht wissen, was ihnen fehlt, kann ich sie auch nicht zu den Patienten lassen. So wie ich das sehe haben sie Fieber und gehören eigentlich selber ins Bett. Aber das wird ihnen der Betriebsarzt schon sagen."

Alex öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Dr. Bailey gebot ihm Einhalt. „Ich meinte, was ich sagte. Sie werden keine Patienten mehr versorgen und sich auch von ihrer Frau fern halten, bis sie beim Arzt waren! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Alex nickte. Er war zu müde und zu schwach, um mit Dr. Bailey zu streiten. „Würden sie Izzie sagen, dass ich ..." Er brach ab und stöhnte leise.

Dr. Bailey sah ihn mitfühlend an und legte dann ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich kümmere mich um ihre Frau, keine Sorge. Und nun gehen sie, Alex bevor sie mir hier auf dem Flur zusammenklappen!" 

Alex holte tief Luft und ging dann mit wackeligen Beinen zu den Aufzügen hinüber.

Dr. Bailey sah ihm mit einem besorgten Blick hinterher, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Weg zur Cafeteria einschlug.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark fuhr sich frustriert durch das Gesicht. Gerade hatte er sich noch einmal die Laborergebnisse seines Patienten durchgesehen. Er kramte in den Erinnerungen der Vorlesungen, die er früher besucht hatte. Oder besser von den Mitschriften, die man ihm überlassen hatte, doch sie ergaben für ihn keinen richtigen Sinn. Mürrisch betrat er das Patientenzimmer in der Hoffnung, dass Dereks OP nicht zu lange dauerte. Er sah sich die Monitore an, die um seinen Patienten verteilt waren und alles genau dokumentierten. Von der Atmung bis zum Herzschlag. Als er die Tür öffnen hörte, glaubte er, dass einer vom Pflegepersonal hereingekommen war.

„Die Laborergebnisse sind falsch. Wurde alles richtig angekreuzt?" Mark drehte sich um und sah zu seiner Verwunderung Sergio Valdez im Raum.

„Das kann ich schlecht beantworten. Aber ich sehe mir gerne die Ergebnisse an." Sergio grinste Mark an, was noch breiter wurde als Marks Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen drohten.

„Ich wüsste nicht was mein Patient dich angeht." Mit seinen Augen wieder auf den Laborergebnissen hoffte Mark Sergio vertreiben zu können. Zu seinem Missfallen trat dieser jedoch weiter auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß, dass du Derek schon angesprochen hast und der hat mich darum gebeten." Sergio schielte auf die Laborergebnisse in Marks Hand, die dieser daraufhin von sich hält.

„Ich wollte nicht deine Hilfe, sondern seine." Mark deutete mit seinen Augen zur Tür, doch Sergio zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Derek hat wohl andere Probleme als sich auch noch um deine Patienten kümmern zu müssen." Jetzt deutete Sergio mit seinen Augen zu dem Patienten.

Mark sah von der Tür zu dem Patienten, dann musste er lachen. „Armer Kerl. Und ich meinte jetzt Derek." Er hielt Sergio die Ergebnisse hin, die dieser neugierig in Empfang nahm. „Es gibt für mich kein Anzeichen auf eine Wundinfektion, trotzdem stimmen die Werte nicht überein. Ich habe bereits Röntgenbilder von der Lunge angefertigt, weil die Atmung schlechter wird. Sie zeigen einen Erguss. Und trotzdem stört mich etwas an den Ergebnissen."

„War er denn vor dem Unfall krank?" Sergio sah zu Mark auf, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich kann es zwar nicht mit Sicherheit ausschließen, aber als er eingeliefert wurde, war er gesund." Seufzend sah er wieder zu den Monitoren. „Also was sagt dein Sachverstand?"

„Das ich mit den Ergebnissen nichts anfangen kann." Sergio folgte Marks Blick. „Was war denn die Ursache von dem Unfall?"

„Laut den Zeugenberichten ein normaler Hafenunfall. Irgendwas hat nachgegeben und er wurde dann im Gesicht getroffen." Mark verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Sergio neben ihm die Stirn runzelte. „Was stört dich?"

„Nichts, nur dass ich bei Hafenarbeitern immer gerne weiter denke als bei anderen Arbeitsunfällen." Sergio zuckte dabei mit den Schultern während sein Blick wieder zu den Papieren in seiner Hand fiel.

Mark war Sergios Blick gefolgt. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„Einen ganz spezifischen Test zu machen. Ich mag mich irren, aber wie gesagt. Die Tatsache, dass er Hafenarbeiter ist macht mich stutzig." Sergio sah zu Mark hinüber. „Wurden noch andere verletzt?"

„Ja, aber denen geht es gut. Sie werden wohl auch heute oder morgen entlassen." Antwortete Mark abwesend, da er versuchte Sergios Gedanken zu erraten und warum er ihm diese Fragen stellte. „Könntest du mir bitte sagen, was du denkst?"

„Vieles. Aber wichtig ist, dass du vorerst keinen entlässt. Die Ergebnisse sollten sofort vom Labor bearbeitet werden." Sergio sah Mark eindringlich an.

„Hafenarbeiter." Murmelte Mark in Richtung des Patienten. „Da hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können."

„Ich werde mich mal mit Chief Webber unterhalten." Sergio reichte Mark wieder die Laborergebnisse, die dieser nickend entgegennahm.

„Danke für die Hilfe." Mark klopfte Sergio auf die Schulter. „Ich werde dich informieren, sobald die Ergebnisse wieder da sind." Die beiden gingen schweigend aus dem Zimmer heraus. Während Sergio zu den Aufzügen verschwand, wählte Mark die Nummer seiner Assistenzärzte, damit erneut Blut abgenommen werden konnte. Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck lehnte er sich gegen den Tresen der Intensivstation.

**Krankenhaus - auf dem Flur **

George verließ gerade das Krankenzimmer eines Patienten und ging den Flur entlang, als er sah, wie sich eine Tür vor ihm öffnete und Lexie heraustrat. In der Hand hielt sie eine Nierenschale, in der zwei kleine Röhrchen mit Blut lagen. „Hey, wie geht es denn so?" versuchte George ein unverfängliches Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Seit dem Abend, wo er seinen Pullover vor der Tür gefunden hatte, war sie ihm konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen. Und auch diesmal blockte sie seinen Kontaktversuch ab, indem sie einfach weiterging. „Lexie Grey!" rief George ihr über den Flur hinterher.

Lexie stoppte und wandte sich dann langsam um. „Was willst du, George?" fragte sie kühl.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken." Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Für den Pullover ..." fügte er hinzu.

Lexie senkte schnell den Blick. „Bitte", erwiderte sie knapp. Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr seine Nähe sie irritierte. Nach wie vor hatte sie Herzklopfen wenn sie ihn sah. Und er war ihr beinahe zu nahe, wie er nun vor ihr stand und sie mit diesem Blick ansah, der ihre Knie weich werden ließ.

„Wieso ..." Er räusperte sich und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wieso hast du nicht geschellt?" Eine dumme Frage, denn natürlich ahnte er, wieso sie es nicht getan hatte. Und er bekam auch gleich darauf die Bestätigung.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören." Lexie hatte den Kopf erhoben und sah in nun mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. „Dich und deine neue, alte Freundin", fügte sie in sarkastischem Tonfall hinzu.

„Du hast nicht gestört." Er hatte Mühe, seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. „Und was Callie und mich angeht ..."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was zwischen euch läuft", fiel Lexie ihm ins Wort. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen. „Nun, wie auch immer. Du hast den Pullover wieder und nun entschuldige mich. Ich muss das hier ..." Sie deutete auf die Blutprobe in ihrer Hand. „...eilig ins Labor bringen."

„Lexie!" George ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, als sie sich anschickte, weiter zu gehen. „Zwischen Callie und mir läuft nichts", sagte er eindringlich. „Bitte, das musst du mir glauben! Sie ist für mich nicht mehr als eine gute Freundin. Aber du ..." Er suchte nach den passenden Worten, brach dann ab und schaute verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen hinunter.

„Nicht George!" Sie unterbrach seinen Redeschwall, indem sie die Hände in Abwehrhaltung ausstreckte. „Sag mir nicht, dass du mich liebst. Wenn du mich lieben würdest, dann wärst du ehrlich gewesen. Aber so ... so ...es hat keinen Zweck."

„Du willst, dass ich ehrlich bin?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich! Und das ist die Wahrheit. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun", stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Ich denke pausenlos nur an dich, an unsere gemeinsame Zeit, den Spaß den wir hatten. Du bist mein erster Gedanke am Morgen und mein letzter, wenn ich schlafen gehe. Ich kann nicht essen, nicht trinken, nicht arbeiten, ohne an dich zu denken. Und es ist so verdammt schwer, dich zu sehen und nicht berühren zu dürfen."

Lexie stand da, wie gelähmt, während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Sein Liebesgeständnis war mehr, als sie jemals erwartet hatte und berührte etwas in ihr, dass sie geglaubt hatte, verloren zu haben. „George ..."

Er kam noch näher auf sie zu und streckte nach einem kurzen Zögern seine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus und streichelte sie zärtlich. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdiene. Aber bitte, gib uns noch eine Chance!" flehte er.

Lexie wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete und Mark heraustrat. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er Lexie an. „Ist das ihre Vorstellung von zügiger Arbeit, Dr. Grey?" sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich das Blutergebnis möglichst vorgestern noch brauche." 

„Natürlich, Dr. Sloan." Lexie trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Es ist meine Schuld", mischte sich George ein. „Ich habe Dr. Grey aufgehalten."

Mark warf ihm einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie beide ..." Er unterbrach den Satz und räusperte sich.

„Ich ... ich..." George fühlte, wie er errötete. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Lassen sie es gut sein." Mark machte eine lapidare Handbewegung und sah dann wieder zu Lexie hinüber. „Was stehen sie denn jetzt noch hier herum?" fragte er unwirsch.

„Bin schon weg." Lexie verzog das Gesicht zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln, warf George noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte dann davon.

„Ich werde dann auch mal wieder zu meinem Patienten gehen." George hatte seine Hände in den Kitteltaschen vergraben und sah Mark verlegen an. 

„Tun sie das, O'Malley." Mark sah George mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinterher, als dieser eilig das Weite suchte.

**Im Krankenhaus – Auf dem Flur**

Nach der Operation hatte Meredith lange mit sich gekämpft. Jetzt stand ihr Entschluss fest und sie suchte nach der wichtigsten Person, die ihr dabei helfen konnte. Schnell hatte sie Dr. Bailey ausfindig gemacht. Zielsicher ging sie mit festem Schritt auf Bailey zu.

„Dr. Bailey, hätten sie vielleicht einen Moment für mich Zeit?" Meredith stellte sich neben kleinere Frau, die sie gehobener Augenbraue ansah.

„Wenn ich nein sage, verschwinden sie dann sofort?" Bailey hatte ihr Telefon an einem Ohr und wartete darauf, dass endlich jemand an der anderen Leitung abhob.

„Es geht auch ganz schnell." Meredith nestelte an ihrem Arztkittel herum, während sie gebannt auf die Reaktion wartete.

„Lüge." Antworte Bailey mit einem Augenaufschlag. „Wenn es heißt, dass es auch nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, will man immer den Mount Everest verschoben haben. Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich den Mount Everest für sie verschieben will?"

Meredith wusste nicht, ob es der Mount Everest war oder nur ein Berg in den Rocky Mountains, weswegen sie unsicher zu Bailey blickte. „Es ist nur ein kleiner Gefallen."

Bailey seufzte laut auf. „Dann mal los Grey, was gibt es denn?"

„Es ist so, dass ich gerne eine andere Arbeit übernehmen würde. Und nicht in der Neurochirurgie. Zumindest nicht heute oder morgen." Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie Baileys Halsschlagader dicker werden sah.

„Das wäre der Himalaya, Grey." Schnaubte Bailey wütend auf. „Wenn sie nicht mit ihrem Mann reden wollen oder arbeiten wollen, dann regeln sie das gefälligst mit ihm selber. Er ist ihr Boss. Er ist mein Boss. Und soll ich ihnen was sagen? Ich will meinen Boss nicht verärgern, weil sie die Fähigkeit der Kommunikation verloren haben." Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich habe anderes zu tun."

„Bei dem ich ihnen helfen könnte." Warf Meredith ein, nur um dann einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

„Nein, bei dem können sie mir nicht helfen." Bailey knallte verärgert das Telefon auf den Tresen. „Ich bekomme hier die Mitteilung, dass man einen Patienten isolieren wird, weil da etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Alle die mit ihm arbeiten sollen Schutzkleidung tragen und sie kommen mir mit ihren albernen Anfragen." Sie deutet mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Merediths Brust. „Das ist nicht helfen. Das ist die Definition für mir die Arbeit zu erschweren."

„Ich wäre aber hilfreicher, wenn.." Begann Meredith erneut, doch Bailey wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Merediths Gesicht, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein, Dr. Grey. Sie bewegen ihren verheirateten Hintern zu ihrem verheirateten Boss und fragen ihn, was sie für ihn beruflich tun können." Bailey stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Das ist mir helfen. Denn so wenig Angestellte wie möglich sollten mit einem isolierten Patienten in Kontakt treten."

Meredith wollte erneut protestieren, doch Baileys funkelende Augen, verrieten ihr, dass sie besser nichts mehr sagte. Deswegen nickte Meredith mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen wortlos zu. Sie drehte zu den Aufzügen um, blieb dann aber wieder stehen. „Dr. Bailey, handelt es sich dabei um den Patienten von Dr. Sloan?"

„Ja, woher wissen sie davon?" Jetzt sah Bailey ihre Kollegen neugierig an. „Ich habe erst davon erfahren und der Chief will nicht, dass sich das durch das Krankenhaus verbreitet."

„Ich war dabei als Mark Derek um Hilfe gebeten hatte." Meredith sah besorgt zu Boden. „Weiß man denn jetzt, was es ist? Ich meine, wenn man schon Schutzmaßnahmen angekündigt hat."

Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur eine Vermutung. Dr. Valdez hatte einen Verdacht geäußert und wenn der sich bewahrheitet, dann müssen wir sogar die Quarantäne setzen, die mit dem Patienten direkt Kontakt hatten."

Meredith nickte mit dem Kopf. „Hoffentlich ist es nicht so schlimm." Sie schenkte Dr. Bailey ein halbherziges Lächeln, die schon wieder das Telefon in der Hand hatte.

„Dr. Grey, ich möchte nicht, dass das herumgetratscht wird." Bailey sah noch einmal zu Meredith auf, die ihr zunickte.

Meredith ging wieder zu den Aufzügen. Tief in Gedanken drückte sie auf den Knopf, um den Aufzug zu rufen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass man Derek im Fall, dass es etwas ernstes ist, auch in Quarantäne gesteckt hätte, wenn er nicht die OP ihretwegen abgesagt hätte.

**Betriebsarzt/Behandlungsraum**

„Dr. Karev! Können sie mich hören?"

Als ob sein Kopf in Watte gehüllt wäre nahm Alex die Stimme wahr, die an sein Ohr drang. Er versuchte sich auf eine Antwort zu konzentrieren, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchte. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Zähne klapperten aufeinander, und von Zeit zu Zeit ging ein Zucken durch seine Gliedmaßen.

Eine Gestalt beugte sich über ihn. Es war der Betriebsarzt, der ihn kurz zuvor noch untersucht hatte. „Wir werden ihnen jetzt Blut abnehmen und es im Labor untersuchen lassen. Sie haben ziemlich hohes Fieber, dessen Ursache ich bisher noch nicht feststellen konnte."

„Wir sollten seine Familie verständigen, Dr. Matthews", sagte die Krankenschwester, die mit im Raum anwesend war.

„Zuerst sollten wir versuchen, das Fieber zu senken. Sonst kollabiert er uns noch. Und dann sollten wir ihn auf Station verlegen. In diesem Zustand kann er weder nach Hause noch arbeiten", gab der Arzt ihr zur Antwort.

Die Schwester nickte. „Ich bereite alles dafür vor, und sie sollten dann Dr. Bailey davon unterrichten."

Alex spürte den Einstich der Nadel, als der Arzt das Blut abnahm. „Izzie ..." stammelte er.

Dr. Matthews sah die Schwester mit fragendem Blick an.

„Seine Frau", erklärte sie. „Sie ist ebenfalls Ärztin hier am SGH. Allerdings ist sie derzeit im Mutterschutz soweit ich weiß."

„Na toll." Dr. Matthews verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie sich nicht auch noch angesteckt hat, falls es sich um einen Virus handeln sollte." Er überreichte der Schwester die Blutprobe. „Ich möchte, dass die Probe sofort untersucht wird! Erst wenn ich weiß, woran er erkrankt ist, kann ich ihm die richtigen Medikamente geben. Jetzt kann ich nur versuchen, dass das Fieber nicht noch höher steigt." Er sah die Schwester an. „Wie hoch war sein letzter Wert?"

Sie nahm die Fieberkurve und hielt sie dem Arzt entgegen. „40, 8, und davor 39,6. Das Fieber steigt ziemlich schnell."

„Ja." Er sah besorgt auf Alex herab, der nun vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. „Ich werde ihm jetzt eine fiebersenkende Infusion geben. Danach kommt er auf Station und wird weiter beobachtet."

Die Schwester nickte. „Ich gehe dann und bringe die Blutprobe ins Labor."

Als die Schwester den Behandlungsraum verlassen hatte, griff Dr. Matthews zum Telefon und wählte Dr. Bailey's Nummer.

**Chief Webbers Büro**

Chief Webber saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah abwechselnd von der Tür auf sein Telefon. Vor ihm lagen Unterlagen, die er lieber nicht gebrauchen wollte, weswegen er nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch trommelte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam Dr. Bailey mit einer besorgten Miene in sein Büro.

„Die Ergebnisse sind da." Stellte die Ärztin fest, nachdem sie dem Chief ins Gesicht geblickt hatte. „Und was ist raus gekommen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, weil Dr. Valdez nicht über das Telefon mit mir reden wollte. Er ist unterwegs und müsste jede Sekunde hier sein." Webber faltete die Hände zusammen und sah aus dem Fenster. „Der Tag hat schön angefangen, finden sie nicht?"

„Ich hatte keine OP heute." Bailey setzte sich auf einen freien Stühle und folgte dem Blick ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Das hätte mich warnen sollen." Webber sah wieder auf die Unterlagen vor sich. Als er den Blick wieder hob, weil er etwas sagen wollte, klopfte es erneut an die Tür und Sergio kam herein. „Wir haben schon gewartet."

„Ich habe unterwegs noch halt gemacht, um die ersten Instruktionen zu geben." Sergio setzte sich neben Bailey, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Erste Instruktionen?" Wiederholte Bailey ungläubig als ihr Blick zu Chief Webber fiel, der daraufhin die Unterlagen vor sich öffnete.

Sergio nickte nur mit dem Kopf, bevor er tief Luft holte. „Ich habe Dr. Sloan angewiesen, sich in Quarantäne zu begeben. So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, liegt Dr. Karev bereits auf einer Station, weil er erkrankt ist. Vielleicht sollte man ihn besser auf die Isolierstation verlegen."

„Moment mal." Bailey hob ihre Hand, um Dr. Valdez zu stoppen. „Wovon reden wir hier überhaupt?"

„Von dem Lassa-Fieber." Antwortete Webber mit geschlossenen Augen. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken und atmete dabei tief durch. „Dann sollte ich jetzt die Behörden informieren, dass wir einen fall haben."

„Lassa-Fieber. Wie konnte das passieren? Immerhin kommt das bei uns normalerweise nicht vor." Bailey sah die beiden Männer geschockt an.

„Vermutlich hat sich eine infizierte Ratte auf ein schiff verirrt. Der Patient ist ein Hafenarbeiter. Da kann er sich mit dem Virus angesteckt haben." Klärte Dr. Valdez seine junge Kollegin auf, die daraufhin mit dem Kopf nickte. „Ich habe auch die anderen verletzten Arbeiter schon auf die Isolierstation verlegen lassen. Die Gesundheitsbehörde würde das ohnehin veranlassen."

Webber sah von Dr. Valdez zu Bailey hinüber, die noch immer mit weit geöffneten Augen ihre Kollegen ansah. „Sie müssten alle diejenigen ausfindig machen, die direkt mit dem Arbeiter zu tun hatten. Besonders diejenigen, die mit dem Blut in Kontakt getreten sind. Die müssen umgehend unter Quarantäne gestellt und getestet werden." Seufzend nahm er die Unterlagen vor, wie man bei einem derartigen Szenario vorzugehen hatte.

„Wie sieht die Behandlung aus?" Fragte Bailey, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

„Es gibt ein Anti-Lassa-Fieber-Serum, was wir noch bestellen müssen. Aber es hat gute Ergebnisse gezeigt. Trotzdem ist Sterberate noch immer hoch, weswegen wir die Schutzmaßnahmen unbedingt einhalten müssen." Webber sah von Dr. Bailey zu Dr. Valdez. „Es ist zwar nicht ihr Spezialgebiet, aber nachdem sie schon mit der Verdachtsdiagnose zu mir gekommen sind."

„Ich übernehme die Überwachung." Sergio seufzte leise auf. „Ich werde mich dann mal an die Arbeit machen." Damit stand er auf und ging aus dem Büro.

Als auch Dr. Bailey aufstehen wollte, hielt der Chief seine Hand aus. „Warten sie noch kurz. Da Dr. Karev auf die Isolierstation verlegt wurde, sollte jemand seiner Frau Bescheid sagen."

„Und der jemand bin ich." Bailey rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich wer sonst." Sie stand mit dem Kopf nickend auf und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. „Wenn ich ihnen sonst noch helfen kann, dann sagen sie Bescheid."

„Mach ich. Zuerst habe ich aber einige anrufe zu erledigen." Webber sah noch wie Bailey aus der Tür verschwand. Seufzend griff er zum Telefonhörer. In solchen Momenten fragte er sich, warum er nicht schon längst einem seiner Oberärzte gezwungen hat, seinen Posten zu übernehmen.

**Registratur**

Als Izzie Dr. Bailey's sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck sah, als diese das Registraturbüro betrat wusste sie, dass etwas passiert sein musste. So schnell es ihr Zustand zuließ erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging der Ärztin mit einem angsterfüllten Blick entgegen. „Wie geht es Alex?" fragte sie besorgt.

Dr. Bailey machte eine Geste, dass sich Izzie setzen sollte. „Nun, ich hatte ihnen ja erzählt, dass ich ihn zum Betriebsarzt geschickt hatte, weil die Vermutung bestand, dass er Fieber hat", begann sie zögernd.

Izzie nickte. Ihre Kehle war plötzlich vor Angst wie zugeschnürt. Instinktiv legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Dr. Matthews, der Betriebsarzt, hat ihn gründlich untersucht, konnte jedoch nichts finden, was dieses hohe Fieber rechtfertigen würde." Sie stoppte kurz und sah Izzie mit besorgter Miene an. „Die Symptome sind unspezifisch. Dr. Matthews weiß nicht, woran er erkrankt ist. Er hat jetzt veranlasst, dass sein Blut untersucht wird."

„Kann ... kann ich ihn sehen?" Izzie hatte Mühe, die Worte herauszubringen. Sie fühlte, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen.

Dr. Bailey schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Dr. Matthews geht davon aus, dass es sich um einen Virus handelt. Wenn sich die Diagnose bestätigen sollte, dann besteht die Gefahr der Ansteckung. Es wurde veranlasst, dass ihr Mann auf die Isolierstation verlegt wird. Und so lange, wie wir nicht das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung haben, ist es besser, wenn sie ihn nicht besuchen."

„Was ... was für ein Virus?" fragte Izzie alarmiert.

Dr. Bailey senkte kurz den Kopf und räusperte sich, bevor sie Izzie wieder ansah. „Der Patient, an dem ihr Mann mit Dr. Sloan zusammen an einer Gesichtskonstruktion gearbeitet hatte, zeigte ähnliche Symptome", begann sie stockend. „Sein Blut wurde deshalb ebenfalls untersucht. Und seit einer halben Stunde liegt das Testergebnis vor ..." Sie räusperte sich erneut bevor sie weiter sprach. „Der Mann hat das Lassa Fieber."

Izzie's Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Nur mühsam konnte sie die Tränen noch zurückhalten. „Oh Gott ... Alex ... nein ...!" stieß sie hervor.

Dr. Bailey legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Izzie's Schulter. „Wir wissen nicht, ob ihr Mann auch daran erkrankt ist. Fakt ist, dass er Kontakt mit dem Patienten hatte. Und schon deshalb müssen wir ihn isolieren und auch alle anderen, die direkten Kontakt hatten."

Izzie's Selbstbeherrschung war nun dahin. Tränen der Verzweifelung flossen nun die Wangen hinunter. „Ich ... will zu ihm ..." Ihre Stimme versagte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das nicht ging. Alex war unter Quarantäne. Es war die normale Vorgehensweise in so einem Fall.

„Ihr Mann bekommt die beste medizinische Pflege", versprach Dr. Bailey, während sie einen besorgten Blick zu Izzie's Bauch hinüber warf. „Es ist die Aufgabe der Ärzte, sich um ihren Mann zu kümmern, und ihre Aufgabe ist es, auf ihr Baby aufzupassen. Versuchen sie, ihrem ungeborenen Kind und ihrem Mann zuliebe, ruhig zu bleiben. Bis jetzt ist sein Zustand stabil. Das Fieber ist zwar gleich bleibend hoch, aber es sind keine weiteren Symptome dazu gekommen."

Izzie schlang die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper, während sie wie apathisch die Wand anstarrte.

Dr. Bailey sah sie mit sorgenvoller Miene an. „Ich kann nachfühlen, was sie jetzt empfinden. Aber noch haben wir kein Ergebnis. Und so lange wir das nicht haben, sollten sie positiv denken", sagte sie ruhig. „Sie sollten sich jetzt in einem der Bereitschaftsräume hinlegen. Es wird ein langer Tag werden. Ich sage Dr. Evans Bescheid, dass sie nachher einmal bei ihnen vorbeischauen soll. Und sobald sich etwas am Gesundheitszustand ihres Mannes verändern sollte, werde ich sie sofort informieren."

Izzie nickte. Sie nahm nicht einmal mehr wahr, dass die Tränen langsam ihre Kleidung durchnässten. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kraft nehmen sollte die nächsten Stunden zu überstehen, bis das Blutergebnis eintreffen würde. Und wenn Alex ebenfalls am Lassa Fieber erkrankt war, wie würde es dann weiter gehen? Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch schon infiziert ... Langsam erhob sie sich, doch ein heftiger Schwindelanfall zwang sie zurück auf den Stuhl. 

„Bleiben sie ruhig sitzen!" ordnete Dr. Bailey an, während sie nach Izzie's Handgelenk griff, um den Puls zu überprüfen. Besorgt sah sie die junge Ärztin an. Ihr Gesicht war auffällig blass geworden und ihr Pulsschlag viel zu hoch. „Ich rufe Dr. Evans!" Eilig griff sie zu ihrem Pager und tippte Dr. Evans' Nummer ein.

Es ist immer wichtig, sich zu verabschieden. Denn man weiß nie, ob der letzte Moment, den man mit jemand verbracht hat, der letzte bleibt (_Alex wird auf der Isolierstation behandelt; Mark und Lexie sitzen in getrennten Zimmern in Quarantäne und starren aus dem Fenster_). 

**- to be continued - **


	17. Chapter 17

**5.17 – Open your eyes**

_Open Your Eyes_

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old

The anger swells in my guts   
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes [x4

Get up, get out, get away from these liars

Cos they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now   
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes [x8

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you

**Man kann es sich leicht machen im Leben. Man schließt die Augen und schottet sich so vor allem ab, was einem Angst machen könnte oder vor dem, was man anpacken sollte. Man erhält sogar noch den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass alle einem helfen wollen, weil man doch nichts sieht. Aber ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Denn im Gegensatz zu einem Sehbehinderten Menschen sind unsere anderen Sinne nicht gesteigert. Wir hören die warnenden Rufe nicht, die uns vor einem Fehler bewahren (**_**Meredith redet mit Dr. Valdez. Sie blickt erschrocken um sich als er weitergeht**_**). Wir fühlen auch nicht, dass wir etwas Wertvolles aus der Hand gleiten lassen (**_**George rennt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Aufzug**_**). Alles was wir machen ist die Augen vor dem offensichtlichen zu verschließen. Doch damit entkommen wir der Realität auch nicht. Früher oder später werden wir damit konfrontiert und dann müssen wir handeln (**_**Izzie sitzt blass auf einem Stuhl und starrt ins Leere.**_**)  
**

**Gynäkologie/Behandlungsraum**

Mit sorgenvoller Miene nahm Dr. Evans die Blutdruckmanschette von Izzie's Oberarm. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Der Blutdruck ist erhöht. Wenn er weiter so hoch bleibt müssen wir etwas unternehmen." Sie sah Izzie besorgt an, die auf der Untersuchungsliege lag und die Augen geschlossen hielt. „Hatten sie in der letzten Zeit mal Schwindelgefühle oder Kopfschmerzen?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bisher nicht."

„Ich mache jetzt noch ein paar Tests, und dann werde ich alles für ihre Aufnahme vorbereiten", erklärte Dr. Evans, während sie einen Eintrag in Izzie's Krankenakte machte.

„Was?" Izzie stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf und sah die Gynäkologin erschrocken an „Was meinen sie damit? Wieder Bettruhe?"

„So lange wir nicht wissen, was den hohen Blutdruck verursacht, bleiben sie hier", nickte Dr. Evans. "Es sind nur noch 8 Wochen bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin. Ich werde kein Risiko mehr eingehen." 

„Nein!" Izzie setzte sich auf. „Ich kann mich nicht ins Bett legen, während mein Mann auf der Isolierstation um sein Leben kämpft!" Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Dr. Karev ... Izzie ..." versuchte Dr. Evans einzuwenden, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Und was ist mit Hannah? Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo ..." Der letzte Rest des Satzes ging in Schluchzen unter.

Dr. Evans sah sie mitfühlend an. „Ich verstehe sie, aber ich muss tun, was das beste für ihr Baby ist. Und ich sehe derzeit keine andere Möglichkeit. Es tut mir leid!"

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Bitte, das müssen sie doch verstehen!" Izzie sah die Ärztin mit flehendem Blick und Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich mich mehr schonen werde."

Dr. Evans sah Izzie nachdenklich an. „Auf ihre Verantwortung, Dr. Karev", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich verschreibe ihnen jetzt einen Beta-Blocker, den sie bitte nach strikter Anweisung nehmen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie selber regelmäßig ihren Blutdruck überwachen. Sollten die Werte über 140/95 steigen, ihnen schwindelig sein, sie Kopfschmerzen oder Sehstörungen bekommen, dann möchte ich, dass sie sich sofort ins Krankenhaus begeben." Sie sah Izzie ernst an. „Ich brauche ihnen sicher nicht zu erzählen, was eine Präeklampsie für sie und ihr Baby bedeutet?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Mir ist das Risiko bewusst."

„Und sie sind bereit, es einzugehen?" Sie fuhr seufzend fort, als sie sah, wie Izzie nickte. „Sie helfen weder ihrem Mann noch ihrer Tochter, wenn sie zusammenbrechen und ihr Baby vorzeitig per Notkaiserschnitt geholt werden muss", wiederholte Dr. Evans noch einmal ihre Warnung.

„Darf ich gehen?" Izzie ignorierte den letzten Satz. Sie wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Aber sie konnte Alex und auch Hannah in dieser Situation nicht alleine lassen.

Dr. Evans nickte. Sie kritzelte etwas auf einen Rezeptblock und riss das Blatt dann ab und händigte es Izzie aus. „Ich kann sie ja doch nicht halten. Aber gehen sie gleich in die Krankenhausapotheke und besorgen sie sich das Medikament. Zumindest bekommen wir so den Blutdruck in den Griff."

Izzie nickte und erhob sich langsam. „Werden sie Dr. Bailey von unserem Gespräch erzählen?"

Dr. Evans schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das bleibt unter uns."

„Danke." Izzie nickte Dr. Evans noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Untersuchungsraum.

**Dereks Büro**

Meredith stand mit zitternden Händen vor Dereks Büro. Sie wusste, dass er viel zu tun hatte, aber sie musste ihn sehen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an seine Tür. Als sie ein dumpf klingendes „herein" von ihm hörte, bereute sie, ihn gestört zu haben. Dennoch öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür.

Derek sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und er brauchte keinen zweiten Blick zu nehmen, um Merediths besorgtes Gesicht zu erkennen. Sofort ließ er seinen Kugelschreiber fallen und eilte um seinen Bürotisch auf sie zu. „Meredith, was ist denn?" Er nahm sie in die Arme, wobei er jetzt auch spüren konnte wie sie zitterte.

Meredith beruhigte sich augenblicklich, als sie seine Arme fest um sich spürte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken löste sie sich etwas von ihm. Sie begann zu lachen als sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie erleichtert ich bin." Da Derek sie aufgrund ihres Verhaltens verwundert ansah, atmete sie tief durch. „Du weißt doch um Mark's Patienten? Er hat sich mit dem Lassa-Virus angesteckt."

Derek sah sie geschockt an. „Ist das sicher?"

„Ja." Meredith nickte ihm zu. „Ich habe es eben von Dr. Valdez erfahren." Sie wischte sich erneut eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und ich bin so erleichtert, weswegen ich mich schon wieder schlecht fühle. Immerhin sind Freunde von uns in Quarantäne. Alex ist sogar auf der Isolierstation und ich bin erleichtert, weil du nicht betroffen bist." Neue Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Und du bist nur deswegen nicht betroffen, weil du meinetwegen eine OP abgesagt hast." Sie sah beschämt zu Boden.

Derek musste erst die neuen Informationen sortieren, dann küsste er Meredith sanft auf die Stirn und hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an, so dass sie wieder in seine Augen sehen musste. „Dann bin ich auch erleichtert, weil Mark dich bei der OP dabei haben wollte."

„Es ist nicht nur das." Meredith stoppte dieses Mal ihre Träne nicht, sondern ließ sie einfach ihre Wange hinunter rollen. „Derek, ich will mich nicht mehr streiten. Es kann so schnell etwas passieren und ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe. Und…" Sie konnte nicht mehr weiterreden, da Dereks Lippen ihre unlängst umschlossen hatten. Ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, presste sie ihren Körper an seinen, während sie den Kuss vertiefte. Derek drängte Meredith nach hinten. Nachdem er die Tür zugeworfen hatte, drückte er ihren Körper gegen die Tür. Ein leises stöhnen entwich ihm als sie begann ihren Körper gegen seinen zu reiben. Er griff an der Tür entlang, um diese zu verschließen. Kaum hatte Meredith das Klicken des Schlosses gehört, fuhr sie mit ihren Händen an Dereks Brust hoch bis zum Kragen seines Arztkittels, nur um diesen dann von seinen Schultern zu schieben. Nach Dereks Arztkittel landete auch bald ihrer auf dem Boden. Meredith schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen Nacken, als er sie anhob und sie instinktiv ihre Beine um seine Hüfte legte. Seinen eigenen Beinen nicht mehr trauend trug er sie langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Dort schob er einige Akten zur Seite, um sie absetzen zu können. Doch da er sich nicht wirklich kümmerte, wo die Fläche des Schreibtischs endete, fielen die vorher mühsam geordneten Akten krachend auf den Boden.

Meredith sah an Derek vorbei und grinste. „Du kommst heute wohl später."

Nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Boden riskierend, schob Derek Merediths Hemd über deren Kopf und ließ es auf die Akten fallen. „Hauptsache ich komme."

Bevor Meredith sich wieder Dereks Lippen widmete, hatte sie ihm ebenfalls aus seinem OP Hemd geholfen und stöhnte leise auf als er mit einer Hand ihren Körper näher an seinen presste, während e mit der anderen ihre Hose öffnete. Er brauchte nicht lange, um sowohl ihre als auch seine Hose aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, die so ihr Stöhnen dämpften als sie endlich wieder zusammen waren und ihren Rhythmus dem anderen angepasst hatten. Derek ließ seine Lippen Merediths Hals hinunterwandern, während er mit seinen Händen ihren Körper neu zu umtasten schien. Genussvoll ließ Meredith ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen, ihre Finger fest in seinen Schultermuskeln vergraben. Es fiel beiden immer schwerer, nicht das ganze Krankenhaus wissen zu lassen, dass sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten. Mit Merediths Beinen noch immer fest um seine Hüften geschlungen, ließ sich Derek auf ihren Körper fallen, um wieder zu Atmen zu kommen. Erst nachdem er sich seiner Körperfunktionen wieder sicher war, drückte er sich von dem Schreibtisch ab, um Meredith mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht anzusehen.

Als Meredith seinen Blick spürte, öffnete sie langsam die Augen. „Das war nicht hilfreich."

Dereks Lächeln gefror augenblicklich. „Ich werde morgen daran denken, die Handschellen mitzubringen."

„Was?" Meredith sah ihn verwundert an. Als ihr klar wurde, was Derek meinte, musste sie lachen. „Nein, ich meinte mit meinem Schuldgefühl, dass ich nicht mehr um die anderen besorgt bin." Sie zog Derek wieder zu sich, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Lächelnd richtete er sich wieder auf. „Ich werde vielleicht trotzdem welche für das Büro besorgen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Bevor er sich nach ihren Sachen beugen konnte, hatte Meredith seine Hand ergriffen.

„Wegen dem Streit tut es mir leid. Mir ist an dem Tag nur bewusst geworden, wie viel ich verlieren könnte, wenn ich einen Fehler mache und ich will nicht, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen uns stellen könnte." Meredith sah auf Dereks Hand und umfuhr seinen Ehering.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung, den Job abzulehnen nicht einen Tag bereut. Deswegen spielt es für mich keine Rolle mehr, wie ich zu der Entscheidung gekommen bin." Derek strich Meredith sanft durch die Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Meredith nickte sachte mit dem Kopf. Sie ließ ihren Blick an Dereks Körper entlang gleiten bis sie seine Augen erreicht hatte. „So gerne ich hier mit dir isoliert wäre. Wir sollten uns besser anziehen, da du mit Sicherheit bald gerufen wirst."

Seufzend half Derek Meredith von seinem Schreibtisch. „Siehst du? Noch ein Grund mehr, warum ich zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung bin. Statt irgendwelcher Notfallpläne hatte ich dich auf dem Schreibtisch." Er zog Meredith wieder an sich heran, doch in diesem Moment ertönte sein Pager. Die beiden sahen sich lachend an, fingen dann aber an sich wieder anzuziehen, um dem Krankenhaus wieder zur Verfügung zu stehen.

**Krankenhaus - Aufzug**

Mit angespannter Miene und einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch drückte George im Aufzug den Knopf für die Quarantäneabteilung. Es hatte sich im SGH schnell herumgesprochen, dass ein Patient mit Lassa-Fieber auf der Isolierstation behandelt wurde und aus diesem Grund auch einige der Ärzte unter Quarantäne standen. Man munkelte sogar, dass einer der Ärzte an dem Virus erkrankt war. George lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während seine Gedanken zu Lexie hinüber wanderten. Er wusste, dass sie ebenfalls Kontakt mit dem Mann gehabt hatte. War sie die Ärztin, die erkrankt war? Der Fahrstuhl hielt, und George sprang hinaus. Er sah sich kurz um, bevor er den langen Flur entlang ging, der zur Quarantäneabteilung führte. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er die eiserne Verbindungstür aufdrückte. Ein Mann vom Ordnungsdienst verstellte ihm den Weg. 

„Wo wollen sie hin?" fragte der Mann unwirsch. „Zutritt ist nur den Ärzten gestattet, die eine Sondergenehmigung haben." Er sah George stirnrunzelnd an. „Können sie sich ausweisen?"

„George ... George O'Malley ..." Er wies auf sein Namensschild, das an der Brusttasche des Kittels befestigt war.

„Schön, Dr. O'Malley, aber das war nicht meine Frage." Der Mann zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „Ich meinte eher, ob sie einen Berechtigungsschein haben."

Langsam schüttelte George den Kopf.

„Nun, was wollen sie dann hier?" Der Mann verlor allmählich seine Geduld.

George schluckte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass man den Quarantänebereich nicht so einfach passieren konnte. Er war überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Als er losgerannt war, hatte er nur an Lexie gedacht. Die Sorge um sie hatte ihn vorwärts getrieben. „Ich ... ähm ... wissen sie ob es jemanden gibt, der an dem Virus erkrankt ist?" druckste er herum.

Der Mann vom Ordnungsdienst sah George befremdlich an. „Sehe ich wie ein Arzt aus?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur die Aufgabe, den Bereich zu den Quarantäneräumen zu sichern und zu verhindern, dass Unbefugte eintreten." Bei dem Wort „Unbefugte" warf er George einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Okay ... schon gut ... danke." George drehte sich um, bevor der Mann vielleicht noch auf die Idee kam, ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, nur weil er sich nicht ordnungsgemäß ausweisen konnte. Während er den Weg zurückging, dachte er die ganze Zeit an Lexie. Nur wenige Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Lexie ihm dasselbe geantwortet hätte, wenn Dr. Sloan nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Die Tränen in ihren Augen, die Art wie sie leise seinen Namen geflüstert hatte ... George bekam jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte. Und nun wusste er nicht einmal, wie es ihr ging. Es zerriss ihn fast innerlich. Er war so in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Dr. Bailey ihm entgegen kam. Erst als sie ihn ansprach sah er hoch.

„Dr. O'Malley?" fragte sie überrascht. „Was tun sie auf der Quarantänestation?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Ärzte, die Kontakt mit dem Schiffsarbeiter hatten, in Quarantäne bleiben müssen, bis geklärt ist, ob sie selber infiziert sind", beantwortete er ihre Frage.

„Ja und?" Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Soweit ich weiß hatten sie keinen Kontakt zu dem Mann."

„Nein." George schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht um mich." Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe gehört, dass einer der Ärzte erkrankt ist", fuhr er dann zögernd fort.

„Das steht überhaupt noch nicht fest, ob er wirklich das Lassa-Fieber hat", warf Dr. Bailey ein. "Die Tests laufen noch, und es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis wir alles zusammen haben und die Auswertung machen können."

„Er?" hakte George nach.

„Dr. Alex Karev", erwiderte sie knapp.

George schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass er beinahe Erleichterung verspürte, dass es nicht Lexie war, die erkrankt war. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Dr. Bailey schüttelte mit ernstem Gesicht den Kopf. „Unverändert. Aber mehr kann ich ihnen nicht sagen." Sie sah ihn bedauernd an. 

„Arme Izzie!" entfuhr es George. „Sie hat doch nun schon genug durchgemacht. Das ist nicht fair!"

„Nein." Sie nickte. „Es ist nicht fair. Aber wir sind Ärzte und wissen, dass das Leben oft nicht fair ist. Auf der anderen Seite passieren auch immer wieder Wunder, die uns zeigen, dass es sich lohnt, dafür zu kämpfen." Sie hob den Kopf und sah George an. „War es das, Dr. O'Malley? Ich muss jetzt weiter."

George nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Lexie ..." stieß er hervor. „Geht es ihr gut?"

Ein feines Schmunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wenn das alles hier überstanden ist sollten sie ihr sagen, was sie für sie empfinden." Sie klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

George sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. Seufzend drehte er sich um und ging hinüber zu den Aufzügen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Keller**

Cristina saß auf einem der ausrangierten Betten im Keller. Sie atmete frustriert auf, als sie Schritte hörte und hoffte, dass es nur jemand war, der etwas suchte und dann schnell wieder verschwand. Je lauter die Schritte wurden, desto mehr wuchs in ihr das Gefühl wegzurennen, da sie nicht in der Stimmung war zu reden. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, um der anderen Person vorzutäuschen, zu schlafen.

„Du schläfst nicht." Meredith stand vor dem Bett, die Hände in den Kitteltaschen vergraben.

Cristina öffnete widerwillig die Augen. „Und du hattest Sex." 

Erstaunt über Cristinas Reaktion, riss Meredith die Augen weit auf. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Erstens war deine Versöhnung mit Derek schneller publik als das mit dem Lassa-Virus und zweitens hast du da was am Hals." Cristina deutete an ihrem Hals wo sich der Beweis befand und rollte dann mit den Augen. „Wie alt seid ihr denn?"

Meredith fuhr sich an den Hals und errötete leicht, konnte sich jetzt aber die Blicke erklären, die man ihr im Aufzug zugeworfen hatte. „Das soll vorkommen." Sie räusperte sich und setzte sich neben Cristina auf das Bett. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Was meinst du? Ich bin müde und will mich ausruhen." Cristina schloss zur Demonstration ihrer Worte wieder die Augen.

„Wie geht es dir damit, dass Mark in Quarantäne ist?" Hakte Meredith nach, da sie Cristina nicht abnahm, dass sie müde sei.

Cristina seufzte laut, da sie schon damit gerechnet hatte, dass Meredith nicht locker ließ. „Ich bin diejenige, die jeder OP nachrennt und deswegen länger bleibt. Und dann rege ich mich auf, dass er seinen Horizont erweitert und dafür Zeit investieren muss." Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts hat, aber irgendwie erscheint mir dieser ganze Streit so sinnlos."

„Wem sagst du das." Meredith lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer und rieb sich den Hals.

„Zumindest konntest du den Streit beenden und dich aussprechen." Cristina folgte Merediths Hand an den Hals.

„Es war mehr beenden ohne viel reden." Meredith setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. „Das mit dem Aussprechen kommt noch. Zumindest ist die Zeit vorbei, in der ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlage."

„Gott sei Dank." Cristina schmunzelte zuerst, bevor sie laut zu lachen anfing. „Seine Nase ist schon krumm genug."

Meredith sah Cristina ernst an. „Ich mag seine Nase. Sie hat Charakter."

„Sie ist krumm, Meredith." Cristina wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ernsthaft, da hat der Mann einen plastischen Chirurgen als Freund und rennt mit so einem krummen Ding rum."

Meredith verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Und was ist mit Mark? Da hat er einen Neurochirurgen als Freund und rennt immer noch hirnlos durch die Gegend."

„Das ist leider auch wahr." Cristina nickte Meredith zustimmend zu. Seufzend schloss sie wieder die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich hoffe das Ergebnis kommt bald."

„Sei froh, dass es Mark gut geht, wenn ich da an Alex denke." Meredith nestelte nervös an ihrem Arztkittel herum. „Ich hoffe, dass er sich nicht wirklich angesteckt hat."

„Hat er schon nicht." Versuchte Cristina zu beruhigen. „Wie geht es Izzie?"

„Eher nicht so gut. Sie wurde wieder von Dr. Evans untersucht." Meredith veränderte ihre Sitzposition, so dass sie ihre Beine ausstrecken konnte.

„Du bist ja eine Freundin. Während wir alle leiden, vergnügst du dich mit deinem Mann." Cristina zwinkerte Meredith zu, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht wirklich böse war.

„Hey, immerhin ist das Drama zum ersten Mal an uns vorbei geschrammt. Das schreit geradezu nach feiern." Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, was aber schnell wieder verschwand. „Mark wollte Derek bei der OP dabei haben. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich würde hier jetzt auch auf das Ergebnis warten." Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Als ich gehört habe, was los ist, da war ich nur erleichtert, dass es Derek gut geht. Das Mark, Alex und Lexie betroffen sind kam erst später."

Cristina schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du musst dich nicht für deine Gefühle entschuldigen. Ich würde einiges dafür geben, nicht hier warten zu müssen."

„Willst du weiter alleine warten oder soll ich uns was zu trinken besorgen und mich zu dir setzen?" Meredith sah Cristina mitfühlend an.

„Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht." Cristina brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln ins Gesicht, was schnell zu einem schiefen Grinsen wurde. „Versuch unterwegs nicht deinen Mann zu bespringen."

Meredith, die schon ein paar Schritte vom Bett entfernt war, drehte sich wieder um. „Dafür kann ich heute nicht garantieren." Grinsend wandte sie sich wieder den Aufzügen zu.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek bog um die Ecke, die zur Isolierstation führte. Einerseits spürte er die Anspannung, da man bei einem Patienten einen durchaus tödlichen Virus entdeckt hatte, doch andererseits war er erleichtert darüber, dass mit Meredith alles in Ordnung war. Als er Dr. Valdez und den Chief entdeckte, beschleunigte er den Schritt.

„Derek?" Chief Webber hatte ihn zuerst entdeckt und sah ihn verwundert an. „Woher wissen sie."

„Meredith." Antwortete Derek knapp und wies auf Sergio, der ihn wissend ansah. „Gibt es schon was neues?"

„Nein, wir warten sowohl auf das Anti-Serum als auch auf die Ergebnisse der Mitarbeiter." Erklärte Sergio, der etwas gestresst aussah.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Derek sah von Sergio zu Webber, der energisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Es reicht mir schon, dass 2 Oberärzte verwickelt sind. Da will ich nicht noch einen dritten einsetzen. Halten sie einfach alles am laufen, damit wäre mir sehr geholfen." Webber strich sich das Gesicht, welches tiefe Sorgenfalten zeigte.

„Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" Hakte Derek nach, dem der erschöpfte Gesichtsausdruck seines Vorgesetzten nicht entgangen war.

„Es gibt bei Dr. Karev den Verdacht, dass er sich angesteckt haben könnte. Zumindest weist er ein paar Symptome auf." Antworte Sergio mit einem besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Er war bei der OP dabei und da könnte er mit dem Blut in Kontakt gekommen sein, daher warten wir besonders auf sein Ergebnis."

Derek atmete tief aus. „Aber die anderen zeigen keine Symptome?"

„Nein, Mark geht es gut." Sergio schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Wer oder was geht schon freiwillig auf Mark los?" Derek verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, weswegen auch die anderen schmunzeln mussten. „Ernsthaft, ich habe eben gehört, dass auch Dr. Grey betroffen ist." Da Sergio ihn jetzt verwirrt ansah, schüttelte Derek den Kopf. „Lexie Grey, sie ist Merediths Halbschwester."

„Sie steht wie die anderen auch nur vorsorglich unter Quarantäne, weil sie an dem Patienten gearbeitet hat." Gab der Chief zur Auskunft, woraufhin Derek sich entspannte. „Das heißt also, dass sich die Gerüchte um das Lassa-Fieber schon weit verbreitet haben."

„Sie kennen die Gerüchteküche." Derek zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Webber stöhnte frustriert auf. „Dann hätte ich jetzt doch eine Aufgabe für sie. Sorgen sie dafür, dass keine Horrormeldungen verbreitet werden." Erneut rieb er sich durch das Gesicht. „Wenn sie beide mich entschuldigen würden. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen."

Als der Chief außer Hörweite war, klopfte Sergio Derek auf die Schulter. „Die Gerüchteküche ist wirklich schnell hier. In Cleveland konnte man seine außerdienstlichen Aktivitäten deutlich länger für sich behalten."

„Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich dafür bezahlen werde." Derek zeigte grinsend auf seinen Hals. „Ist bei ihr nicht zu übersehen und ich habe sie nicht gewarnt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann zur Isolierstation hinüber. „Wie ernst ist es denn mit Dr. Karev?"

Sergio folgte Dereks Blick. „Ich gehe von einer Lungenentzündung aus. Oder etwas ähnlichem. So genau kenne ich seine Krankenakte noch nicht. Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Wir wohnen mit den Karevs zusammen." Erklärte Derek, dem Sergios verwunderter Blick nicht entfiel. „Lange Geschichte."

Sergio setzte an, etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber durch seinen Pager unterbrochen. Mit einem besorgten Blick nahm er die Nachricht entgegen. „Entschuldige, Derek, aber ich muss wieder los. Soll ich dich informieren, wenn ich was neues weiß oder reichen dir die Buschtrommeln des Krankenhauses?"

Derek schmunzelte über Sergios Wortwahl. „Sag du mir lieber bescheid. Das was die Buschtrommeln von sich geben, stimmt nämlich nicht immer." 

„In Ordnung." Sergio nickte ihm kurz zu, verschwand dann aber wieder in der Isolierstation. Für einen Augenblick lehnte Derek sich gegen die Wand, dann ging er zurück zum OP Trakt, da er dort mit großer Sicherheit helfen musste, die Operationen neu zu ordnen.

**Quarantänestation**

Lexie streckte die Arme nach oben an die Decke und gähnte herzhaft. Vor 10 Minuten war die Quarantäne aufgehoben worden, und man hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie gehen konnte. Doch am liebsten wäre es ihr jetzt gewesen, wenn sie einfach in einen der Bereitschafträume hätte gehen können, um dort zu schlafen. Sie war hundmüde und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Die Stunden in der engen Quarantänezelle hatten an ihr gezerrt. Die Bluttests, die Untersuchungen – alles hatte sie über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Und danach hatte die Warterei begonnen. Lexie hatte viel Zeit gehabt über ihr Leben nachzudenken und wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn sie sich mit dem tödlichen Virus infiziert hatte. Während sie die meiste Zeit der Quarantäne auf dem Fußboden sitzend verbracht hatte, waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu George hinüber gewandert. Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden, in einer Art und Weise, wie es fast nur Dichter taten. Doch war es wirklich so einfach? Würde ihre Liebe füreinander reichen, um alle Probleme zu überstehen?

Lexie nahm ihre Tasche und hängte sie sich über die Schulter, bevor sie den Quarantäne-Raum verließ. Sie war kaum auf den Flur getreten, als sie ihn sah. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Flures, den Oberkörper lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete sie. Lexie spürte, wie ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzte und dann mit einem Doppelschlag fortfuhr zu schlagen. Erst jetzt, wo sie ihn sah, wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn immer noch liebte, und der Wunsch, es ihm zu zeigen, wurde beinahe übermächtig. Langsam ging sie auf George zu, während sie ihren Blick weiterhin starr auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Nur noch wenig Meter trennten sie, als Lexie sah, wie sich George von der Wand abstieß und seine Distanz zu ihr verkürzte. Als sie beide den anderen erreicht hatten standen sie für einen Moment bewegungslos und schauten sich nur an. Lexie's Starre löste sich. Sie warf ihre Arme um George's Hals und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung rollten über ihre Wangen. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen", schluchzte sie. 

George hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, während er mit seinen Lippen ihr weiches Haar berührte. Lexie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihn anzusehen. „Du hast mich vor ein paar Stunden gefragt, ob ich dir noch mal eine Chance geben würde", fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Sie wusste in dem Moment, wo sie die Frage formuliert hatte, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Und?" George wagte nicht zu atmen, während er auf Lexie's Antwort wartete. Er spürte, wie ihm vor Nervosität das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und berührte mit ihren Lippen sanft seinen Mund.

George nahm den Kopf etwas zurück, damit er sie besser ansehen konnte, nachdem sie den Kuss unterbrochen hatten. „War das ein „Ja"? 

Lexie nickte. „Ja", hauchte sie, während sie ihre Lippen wieder auf seine senkte und den Kuss vertiefte.

Ein lautes Räuspern hinter ihnen ließ sie beide zusammenfahren.

„Ich würde ihnen vorschlagen, dass sie ihre Wiedervereinigung an einem etwas adäquateren Ort fortsetzen", bemerkte Dr. Bailey und grinste.

Lexie und George sahen sich beide an und mussten ebenfalls grinsen.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?" George sah Lexie fragend an.

„Ich bin gar nicht vorbereitet. Ich habe noch nicht einmal Möbel in meinem neuen Apartment", sagte sie mit einem leicht panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich wollte erst am Wochenende umziehen." 

„Wofür brauchen wir Möbel?" George sah sie mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen an.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Lexie ergriff George's Hand, und gemeinsam verließen sie lachend die Quarantänestation, während ihnen Dr. Bailey schmunzelnd hinterher sah.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine**

Mark zog müde seine Jacke an. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel und seufzte leise. Dann machte er sich auf, da er nur noch nach Hause wollte. Kaum hatte er die Tür zur Umkleide geöffnet, prallte er mit Sergio zusammen.

„Wird das jetzt unser Begrüßungsritual?" Sergio raffte sich nach dem Aufprall zusammen.

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich übersehe dich einfach nur gerne." Mark grinste ihn schief an.

Sergio sah nach oben als er einen Tiefen Zug durch die Nase nahm. „Ich rieche soviel Dankbarkeit." Er schloss die Augen und wedelte sich noch etwas mehr Luft zu. „Nein, es ist ein schlechtes After Shave." 

„Dann ändere deines mal, ich hätte da einen guten Tipp für dich, was du benutzen könntest." Mark beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Aber das wird wohl auch nichts mehr retten."

„Ich wusste, dass es Tage geben wird, an denen ich meine Entscheidung hierher zu kommen bereuen werde. Heute ist so ein Tag." Sergio rollte mit den Augen und wollte an Mark vorbei gehen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Einen Moment noch." Mark holte tief Luft, da es ihm schwer fiel gerade Sergio gegenüber etwas zugeben zu müssen. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich hätten wir den Test nie gemacht und es hätte sich wirklich noch jemand anstecken können."

Etwas überrascht von Marks Gesinnungswechsel, räusperte sich Sergio. „Schon gut. Hauptsache es ist jetzt wieder halbwegs alles unter Kontrolle." Er sah zur Umkleidekabine und dann wieder zu Mark. „Ich muss unbedingt mal meine Sachen wechseln, da ich noch einen längeren Abend vor mir habe. Wir sehen uns morgen." 

Mark nickte ihm zu und ging dann zu den Aufzügen. Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen die Wand fallen. Als er im Erdgeschoss angekommen war, trottete er langsam über den Parkplatz zu seinem Wagen. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit konnte er schon von weitem eine gestalt erkennen, die sich gegen sein Auto gelehnt hatte. Verwundert beschleunigte er die Schritte bis er endlich sehen konnte, wer es war.

„Was machst du hier?" Mark öffnete mit seiner Fernbedienung den Wagen, der daraufhin laut piepte und dadurch die Person erschreckt hochfahren ließ.

„Auf dich warten, wonach sieht es denn aus?" Cristina sah Mark zunächst vorwurfsvoll an, da er sie mit Absicht erschreckt hatte, doch ihre Gesichtszüge wurden schnell wieder weicher. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es dir gut geht."

„Ich habe kein Lassa-Fieber." Mark vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. „Bin aber trotzdem erledigt, obwohl ich heute nur gewartet habe als richtig gearbeitet."

„Verstehe." Cristina sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Vielleicht können wir rüber zu Joe gehen und was trinken?" Sie hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe Derek schon gesagt, dass ich lieber nach Hause will. Mir ist nicht nach vielen Leuten." Er schüttelte den Kopf, bemerkte aber, dass Cristina ihn enttäuscht ansah. „Krankenhausessen ist übrigens nicht zu empfehlen."

„Ich weiß." Sie runzelte die Stirn, da sie sich nicht ausmalen konnte, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Mark schob einen kleinen Stein mit seinem Fuß zur Seite und sah dann wieder zu Cristina hoch. „Alleine essen ist nicht gesund." Er atmete tief durch, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass Cristina ihn noch immer verwundert ansah. „Wir könnten was unterwegs besorgen."

„Oh." Cristina deutete zu ihrem Motorrad, ließ die hand aber schnell wieder fallen und nickte. „Hört sich gut an." Sie zögerte etwas bevor sie schließlich von der Fahrertür wegging. „Aber das heißt absolut nichts. Wir werden nur etwas zusammen essen, weil das Krankenhausessen zum Abgewöhnen ist und wir nicht alleine essen wollen."

„So war es vorgesehen." Mark atmete tief durch und erlaubte sich ein zaghaftes Grinsen, als Cristina ihm zur Beifahrerseite folgte. „Sind die Gerüchte war, was die Grey-Shepherd Ehe betrifft?"

„Im Büro und laut einer Augenzeugin sah es leicht verwüstet aus." Cristina versuchte ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu bewahren, doch Mark Lachen, ließ sie breit grinsen.

„Du kennst doch bestimmt auch die peinlichen Details, mit denen ich Derek morgen aufziehen kann." Als er Cristina nicken sah, rieb er sich die Hände. Danach öffnete er Cristina die Tür und half ihr beim Einsteigen. Während er wieder um den Wagen ging, spürte er wie die Anspannung, die nicht nur von diesem Tag stammte allmählich abfiel.

**Im Krankenhaus – Dereks Büro**

Meredith stand am Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtet Derek, der vor sich einen Stapel Akten liegen hatte. Lächelnd ging sie auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Obwohl Derek nicht aufsah, zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab, weswegen sie um den Schreibtisch herum ging und ihm sanft durch die Haare strich.

„Sind das die Akten, die du eben elegant auf dem Boden verteilt hast?" Meredith lachte, als Derek ihr zunickte. Bevor er die nächste Akte vom Stapel heben konnte, hatte sie seinen Stuhl etwas nach hinten geschoben und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Störe ich?"

„Nein." Derek küsste auf die Wange, griff aber gleich danach wieder zu den Akten. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich das wieder in Ordnung bringe?"

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf und schnappte sich auch ein Dokument. „Und was machen wir mit denen?"

„Alles was älter als 2 Wochen ist kommt auf den linken Stapel, der Rest auf den rechten." Ohne zu Meredith zu schauen, legte er die Akte auf den rechten Stoß ab und griff eine weitere.

Mit den Schultern zuckend begann auch Meredith mit ihrer Arbeit, stockte aber schon bald. „Derek, ernsthaft. Warum wartest du solange, bis sich solch ein Stapel bildet?"

„Meine überaus attraktive Frau lenkt mich eben ab." Derek grinste sie von der Seite an, ließ sich aber nicht wirklich von der Arbeit abbringen.

„Oh, du hast also 2 Frauen? Denn diese Akte stammt noch von vor unserer Hochzeit." Sie hielt ihm das Datum hin, was Derek nicht wirklich mit Bestürzung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Es gibt nur eine Frau und jetzt wird die Akte ja bald bearbeitet." Wieder küsste er sie auf die Wange, weswegen sie mit den Augen rollend die Akte auf dem linken Stoß ablegte. Er sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Das perfekte Beispiel, warum ich so zufrieden bin, das Angebot abgelehnt zu haben. Ich werde nie ein Freund von dem Papierkram und statt irgendwelcher Notfallpläne hatte ich dich auf dem Schreibtisch. Das ist soviel besser."

Dank Merediths Hilfe hatte sie bald alles abgearbeitet und er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. Er zog sie näher zu sich, so dass er sich besser an sie lehnen konnte. „Vielen Dank für die Hilfe, Dr. Grey."

„Dr. Shepherd."

„Ja?" Derek sah sie fragend an, während er seine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel gleiten ließ.

„Mein Name. Ich werde ihn ändern lassen. Also ist es Dr. Shepherd." Nervös wie er darauf reagieren würde, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Da er sie nur ansah, holte sie tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so lange darüber nachdenken musste. Eigentlich habe ich auch erst vor kurzem so richtig darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt habe ich mich entschieden." Sie zupfte an ihrem Kittelärmel herum, da Derek sie noch immer ansah. „Derek, könntest du bitte was dazu sagen?"

„Dann brauchen wir kein großes Schild auf dem Briefkasten." Er schloss mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck die Augen und zog Meredith noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran.

„Was hat denn ein Briefkasten mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun?" Sie stieß ihn leicht an, damit er sie wieder ansah.

„Gar nichts. Aber unser Haus braucht einen Briefkasten und da muss jetzt kein großes Schild dran." Schmunzelnd beobachtete er wie Meredith ihn sichtlich verwirrt betrachtete. „Ich gehe morgens gerne angeln, aber derzeit ist es mir zu umständlich. Da dachte ich, dass wir vielleicht endlich dieses Land sinnvoll gebrauchen sollten und ein Haus bauen. Ein Haus mit einem Briefkasten."

„Oh." Jetzt lehnte Meredith sich gegen Dereks Brust und sah auf ihre Finger. „Du willst ein Haus bauen?"

„Dann könnte ich morgens leichter angeln gehen." Derek strich Meredith sanft durch die Haare. „Und es hat den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass Izzie und Alex nicht ausziehen müssten."

Meredith hob ihren Kopf wieder an und sah misstrauisch zu Derek hinüber. „Wird das auch so lange dauern wie du für deine Unterlagen brauchst? Dann werden wir nämlich wohl noch miterleben wie die beiden ihr 3. oder 4. Kind bekommen."

„Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, dass wir noch nicht einmal den 1. Geburtstag von Jonathan in deinem alten Haus erleben werden." Er strich über Merediths Rücken, die ihn noch immer skeptisch ansah.

„Du willst uns ein Haus mit Briefkasten bauen." Meredith fing an zu lächeln und beugte sich dann zu Derek, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Bevor er den Kuss vertiefen konnte, zog sie aber zurück, da sie die Akten hinter sich nicht noch einmal ordnen wollte. Stattdessen betrachtete sie sich Dereks Gesicht ganz genau. „Du wirst nie was mit deiner Nase machen lassen. Sie zeigt mir nämlich, dass du nicht perfekt bist."

Derek sah sie überrascht an. „Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Nein. Und ich will nach Hause. Der Schreibtisch ist ja ganz nett, aber es gibt bequemere Orte." Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase und stand dann von seinem Schoß auf. Lächelnd verließ sie wieder sein Büro, um sich umziehen zu gehen. Derek sah ihr noch kurz nach, dann stand auch er auf. Er schob die Akten zur Seite und fing dann an zu grinsen, da Meredith es wieder geschafft hatte, ihn von der Arbeit abzulenken.

**Krankenhaus - auf dem Flur**

Mit vor Aufregung wild klopfendem Herzen und feuchten Händen ging Izzie den Flur entlang, der zu Alex' Krankenzimmer führte. Dr. Bailey hatte ihr gerade mitgeteilt, dass sich die anfängliche Befürchtung, er hätte sich bei dem Arbeiter mit dem Lassa-Fieber angesteckt, nicht bestätigt hatte. Die Blutuntersuchung hatte ergeben, dass seine Leukozyten-Werte viel zu hoch waren. Und sie hatte sich daran erinnert, dass er die Woche davor etwas erkältet gewesen war und öfter gehustet hatte. Die Diagnose war daraufhin schnell gestellt gewesen: Alex hatte eine Lungenentzündung, die schon so weit fortgeschritten war, dass er bereits Atemprobleme hatte. So erleichtert Izzie auch darüber war, dass er nicht das Lassa Virus hatte, so besorgt war sie auch über die Schwere der Lungenentzündung. Die Ärzte hatten ihm Sauerstoff verabreicht und mit einer intensiven Antibiotika-Therapie begonnen.

Izzie blieb stehen und versuchte selber wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie vergaß manchmal, dass sie 10 kg zugenommen hatte seit dem Beginn der Schwangerschaft und einen Bauch von 98 cm Umfang vor sich her trug. Schnell band sie sich ihren Mundschutz um. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit sie sich nicht ansteckte. Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort und öffnete dann die Tür zu Alex' Krankenzimmer. Während sie langsam auf den Schlafenden zuging, blinzelte sie die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten. Leise zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm darauf Platz. Sie war froh, dass die Ärzte ihn wieder auf die normale Station verlegt hatten. So konnte sie wenigstens bei ihm sein, auch wenn sie bestimmte Sicherheitsvorschriften einhalten musste. Sanft strich sie über seinen Arm, indem sich die Infusionsnadel befand und griff dann nach seiner Hand. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort gesessen hatte, als Alex plötzlich seine Augen aufschlug.

„Iz?" murmelte er.

„Ja, ich bin hier." Sie beugte sich über ihn und lächelte. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, weißt du das?"

„Was ..." Alex befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er und deutete auf Izzie's Mundschutz.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?" fragte sie verwundert.

Er drehte den Kopf hin und her. "Nein."

Izzie legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und atmete erleichtert auf. Das Fieber schien langsam zu sinken. „Möchtest du die lange oder die kurze Version hören?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht ..." Er begann zu husten und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Nicht so viel reden!" Izzie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Du hast eine Lungenentzündung", erklärte sie schnell, als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah. Sie seufzte tief. „Okay, hier die Schnellversion. Also, so wie es aussieht hat sich einer von den Arbeitern, den du behandelt hast, mit dem Lassa Virus infiziert. Er ist jetzt unter Quarantäne. Da deine Symptome ähnlich wie die des Patienten waren, vermutete man, dass du dich angesteckt hast."

Alex sah Izzie mit rätselhaftem Blick an. „Was?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Sie dachten, dass du ebenfalls das Virus hast", wiederholte Izzie noch einmal. „Aber Gott sei dank bestätigte sich das nicht. Aber trotzdem behielten sie dich ein paar Stunden auf der Isolierstation."

Alex' Augen hatten sich geweitet. „Alle dachten, dass ich ..." Er brach ab und hustete erneut.

„Du sollst nicht soviel reden!" sagte Izzie und sah ihn streng an. „Es wird wohl 48 Stunden dauern, bis das Antibiotikum seine Wirkung zeigt."

Alex hielt sich an Izzie's Anweisung und nickte nur.

„Mark Sloan und Lexie Grey waren ebenfalls in Quarantäne. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, wie Alex die Stirn runzelte. „Ich bin so froh, dass es nicht das Lassa-Fieber ist", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. „Ich hatte solche Angst!" Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge und rollte über ihre Wange.

Alex richtete sich ein Stück auf und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Nicht weinen!" bat er. „Es geht ... mir gut." Wie zum Beweis lächelte er. „Und ... wenn ich erst wieder ... zuhause bin, dann ..."

„Psst!" Izzie legte ihm schnell einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nicht so viel sprechen. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst."

Alex griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich liebe dich!" sagte er während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Izzie's Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie fürchtete, gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich würde dir jetzt gerne zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Aber ich glaube, wir verschieben das auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt", sagte sie leise.

„Ja." Alex lächelte müde und lehnte sich dann wieder in seinem Bett zurück. „Haben die Ärzte ... gesagt, wann ich ... hier raus komme?" Das Sprechen bereitete ihm noch Mühe.

„Eine Woche, vielleicht zwei." Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit einer Lungenentzündung ist nicht zu spaßen. Sie sollte vollkommen ausgeheilt sein."

Alex sah sie entsetzt an. „Zwei Wochen?" fragte er ungläubig.

Izzie konnte sich über Alex' Gesichtsausdruck nur mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. „Die Zeit geht schneller vorbei als du glaubst. Und schließlich komme ich jeden Tag und besuche dich. Möchtest du irgendwelche Zeitschriften?" Sie hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Alex verzog das Gesicht. "Findest du das ... komisch?"

„Das waren deine Worte damals, als mir Dr. Evans sagte, dass ich zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben müsste", sagte Izzie leicht amüsiert. „Und ich dachte wirklich, dass du davon überzeugt gewesen wärst, als du meintest, dass zwei Wochen schnell vorbei gehen würden."

Alex zog es vor, das Thema zu wechseln. „Du hast mir gefehlt", sagte er leise. Er umfasste Izzie's Hände noch ein wenig fester.

Die beiden wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete und eine Schwester den Raum betrat. Sie räusperte sich. „Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei." Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr Mann braucht jetzt Ruhe", sagte sie schließlich zu Izzie. 

"Nervige Krankenhausregeln", murmelte Alex.

Izzie nickte. „Die Schwester hat Recht. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe." Sie beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm und strich im zärtlich über die Wange, bevor sie sich erhob. „Ich komme morgen wieder", versprach sie. Sie öffnete die Tür und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

**Der menschliche Körper braucht Licht. Er braucht sogar einen Tag-Nacht Wechsel, da er sonst die Orientierung verliert. Von daher hat es sich durchgesetzt, dass man besser dran ist, wenn man die Scheuklappen von den Augen nimmt und sich seiner Umwelt stellt. Manch einer war bestimmt überrascht, dass die Welt viel schöner ist als uns die Nachrichten glauben lassen. Aber was kümmert es uns schon, dass in einer kleinen Stadt in Argentinien ein Hund überfahren wurde, wenn wir noch nicht einmal die eigenen Probleme lösen können. Dabei hilft es oft schon, nicht die Tür zu zuknallen (**_**Meredith hält Derek die Haustür auf, da er einen Karton in der Hand hält. Beim vorbeigehen küsst er sie auf die Wange**_**). Es ist auch nicht schädlich, sich selbst einmal zurückzunehmen und dem anderen zuzuhören (**_**Cristina und Mark betreten mit Einkaufstüten Marks Wohnung**_**). Denn nicht alles schein am Anfang so, wie man es ursprünglich gedacht hat und man könnte es bereuen zu schnell aufgegeben zu haben (**_**Lexie zeigt George ihre Wohnung**_**). Mit geschlossenen Augen durch das Leben zu gehen bedeutet oft, dass man nur etwas gutes wegwirft. Stattdessen lohnt es sicht, die Augen zu öffnen und jede Minute zu genießen (**_**Izzie lächelt Alex an, dem vor Müdigkeit die Augen wieder zufallen.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**5.18 – Feels like Home**

_Feels Like Home_

Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

Chorus: Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me   
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light

If you knew how much this moment means to me   
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much 

Chorus

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Was ist die Bedeutung eines Namens? Sie gibt einem eine Identität. Zumindest wenn es um den Vornamen geht. Denn **der Nachname hat seine eigenen Gesetze. So findet man heute von einem Namen mehrere Schreibweisen, die darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass jemand irgendwann mal den Namen falsch vermerkt hat. Geht man den Schritt weiter, so könnte man vielen sagen, dass ihre Familie auf einem Fehler beruht. Trotzdem will man dieser Familie beiwohnen (**_**Meredith betrachtet sich in der Umkleide mürrisch ihr Namenschild**_**), auch wenn man manchmal noch gar keine Ahnung hat, was einen erwartet (**_**Lexie fragt George aus, der wiederum beruhigend auf sie einredet**_**). Und oft bleibt der Beigeschmack, dass man nicht blind jeden Namen annehmen sollte, weil vielleicht ein viel besserer auf einen wartet (**_**Cristina steht vor den Aufzügen. Als Mark sich neben sie stellt, lächelt sie für einen kurzen Moment**_**).  
**

**Meredith's Haus**

Izzie saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und blätterte in einem Katalog für Babyausstattung. Sie trug eine bequeme Jogginghose und ein langärmeliges rotes Sweatshirt von Alex. Es spielte derzeit keine Rolle, was sie trug, denn sie hatte heute ihren freien Tag. Und den wollte sie nutzen, um ihre Babyliste zu vervollständigen und die Zeitung nach freien Wohnungen zu durchsuchen. Sie hatte gerade einen weiteren Punkt auf ihrer Liste abgehakt, als es an der Tür schellte. Mühsam erhob sie sich vom Sofa und ging zur Eingangstür. „Mom?" rief sie dann erstaunt aus.

„Hallo Cricket!" Barbara Stevens gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann einfach an ihr vorbei ins Haus hinein. „Ich war in der Nähe einkaufen und da dachte ich, dass ich dich mal besuchen könnte."

Izzie lächelte gezwungen. Sie war nicht vorbereitet auf Besuch und schon gar nicht von ihrer Mutter. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen hatte sich zwar im Laufe der Monate verbessert, was hauptsächlich an Hannah lag, die ihre Großmutter abgöttisch liebte, aber Izzie bevorzugte immer noch die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Doch Distanz zu ihrer Mutter war Luxus geworden, seitdem Barbara Stevens nach Seattle gezogen war. Sie hatte sich ein Haus gemietet, ganz in der Nähe von Izzie. „Nenn mich nicht immer Cricket. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen!" Izzie verzog das Gesicht. „Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist ..." Sie ging voran ins Wohnzimmer und wies zur Sitzgruppe hinüber. „Setz dich doch."

Barbara nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und griff nach der Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die rot umkreisten Wohnungsangebote. „Ihr wollt ausziehen?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Izzie nickte „Ja, es wird langsam Zeit. Wenn alles planmäßig verläuft, dann wird das Baby in 6 Wochen kommen. Und bis dahin wollen wir eigentlich schon umgezogen sein."

„Du willst in deinem Zustand noch umziehen?" Barbara sah Izzie entsetzt an. „Das ist viel zuviel Stress!"

Izzie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde keine Kisten schleppen. Falls es das ist, was dir Sorgen bereitet."

"Du solltest eigentlich gar nicht mehr herumlaufen." Sie betrachtete Izzie's üppigen Bauch mit kritischem Blick. "Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass deine Ärztin dir erlaubt hat, wieder zu arbeiten, nach allem, was passiert ist", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Es geht mir gut." Izzie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu reagieren, auch wenn sie spürte, dass ihr Blut wieder hoch kochte. Sie führte diese Diskussion nun schon seit Wochen, und Barbara kam immer wieder darauf zurück.

"Na, wie auch immer ..." Barbara machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. "Ich finde es nicht schön, dass Meredith euch jetzt auf die Strasse setzt. Aber wahrscheinlich brauchen sie und Derek das Haus nun für sich alleine, wo sie verheiratet sind." Sie rollte vielsagend mit den Augen.

"Davon war nie die Rede." Izzie's Miene verfinsterte sich. "Meredith würde uns niemals auf die Straße setzen. Tatsächlich weiß sie noch gar nichts davon, was Alex und ich vorhaben." 

„Bei mir im Haus ist noch soviel Platz", warf Barbara unvermittelt ein. "Also wenn ihr vielleicht ...?"

„Vergiss es!" fiel Izzie ihrer Mutter ins Wort. „Ich habe 10 Jahre gebraucht, um mich von dir abzunabeln. Und es waren verdammt harte Jahre. Ich habe lernen müssen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Ich bin erwachsen, Mom! Ich brauche jetzt auch keine Mutter mehr!"

Barbara saß da wie versteinert während sie ihre Tochter mit fassungslosem Blick ansah. „Ich verstehe." Sie erhob sich steif und ging dann zur Tür. „Gib Hannah einen Kuss von mir. Ich rufe sie später an."

„Mom ..." Izzie folgte ihrer Mutter in den Flur. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Komm wieder ins Wohnzimmer!"

„Nein, schon gut." Barbara hob beide Hände in die Luft. „Du hast ja recht. Ich war dir nie wirklich eine Mutter." Sie fuhr sich seufzend durch ihr dichtes rotblondes Haar. „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich in Washington geblieben wäre", sagte sie traurig. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich dorthin wieder zurückgehe." 

„Bitte sag das nicht!" Izzie ging einen Schritt weiter auf ihre Mutter zu und sah sie eindringlich an. „Hannah liebt dich und Alex mag dich auch ... und ..." Sie stoppte kurz und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch. „...und Jonathan... Sie brauchen dich!"

Barbara sah ihre Tochter mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an „Und was ist mit dir?"

Izzie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf wieder. Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen von unterdrückten Tränen. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich der Satz „Ich brauche dich auch" schon längst gebildet. Aber sie bekam ihn nicht über ihre Lippen. Hilflos sah sie mit an, wie Barbara die Tür öffnete und das Haus verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek betrachtete sich seinen OP Plan. Zufrieden nickte er darüber, dass er sowohl zur Mittagszeit als auch abends nichts zu tun hatte. Abgesehen davon, von Meredith gezwungen zu werden, den Schriftverkehr nicht aufzuschieben, sondern gleich zu erledigen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er an sie dachte.

„Du könntest auch in der Verwaltung arbeiten. Oder in einer Behörde." Meredith war von hinten an ihn heran getreten und verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust.

Stirnrunzelnd, aber noch immer lächelnd sah Derek zu ihr hinüber. „Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

„Ja, dass du und diese Behörden nicht schnell genug sind und die Anträge verschlampen oder einfach vergessen sie zu bearbeiten." Sie schnaubte wütend auf, zumal Derek sie immer breiter angrinste.

„Du kannst dich doch Shepherd nennen. Wen kümmert es, dass noch nicht alle Papiere abgeändert worden sind." Bei dem Versuch einen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen, scheiterte Derek kläglich, da sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn anfunkelte. „Bist du sauer auf mich?"

„Nein, Derek. Oh warte. Dr. Shepherd." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe ihnen noch etwas von ihrer Patientin mitzuteilen." Mit den Fäusten inzwischen in die Hüfte gestemmt, neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass mit der Entfernung dieses kleinen Gerinnsels ihr Leben neu anfangen würde und wie damals bei der Geburt sei sie ja auch jetzt nackt."

Derek versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, was ihm nur schwer gelang. Auch als Meredith ihn schon fast mit ihren durchbohrte, konnte er nicht aufhören zu grinsen. „Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Worauf sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?" Meredith sah an ihrem Körper herunter. „Oder." Derek unterbrach sie schnell, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Auch wenn Meredith schon ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten ließ, stieß sie ihn von sich weg. „Wir sind auf einem Krankenhausflur." Ermahnte sie und riskierte einen Blick zur Seite. Statt tuschelnder Krankenschwestern sah sie nur, wie alle ihre Tätigkeiten normal ausführten und man ihnen keine Blicke zuwarfen.

„Erwartest du, dass wir damit einen Skandal auslösen?" Derek war Merediths Blick gefolgt. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr nach vorne und fing an zu flüstern. „Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis. Es ist nichts spannendes dabei wenn der Ehemann seine Ehefrau küsst."

Meredith verdrehte daraufhin die Augen und seufzte laut auf. Ihre Hand ging zu ihrem Namensschild, was sie an ihrem Arztkittel trug. Kaum las sie ihren Namen seufzte sie erneut. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war sie sich nicht sicher, welchen Namen sie überhaupt tragen wollte. Doch seit sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, war jeder Tag damit erfüllt darauf zu warten, sich auch im Krankenhaus endlich „Dr. Shepherd" nennen zu dürfen.  
Derek war Merediths Blick gefolgt. Für einen Moment betrachtete er sich das Namensschild, dann griff er nach Merediths Hand und zog sie mehr oder weniger hinter sich her. Als sie einen Materialraum erreicht hatten, schob er sie vor sich hinein und schloss anschließend die Tür. Meredith hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihn fragend an. Statt einer Antwort spürte sie erneut seine Lippen und in der Sicherheit eines geschlossenen Raumes gab sie sich dem Kuss hin. Erst als sie Dereks Hände unter ihrem OP Hemd verspürte, drückte sie ihn sanft zurück. Schwer atmend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust bis sie wieder normal atmen konnte.

„Was sollte das?" Sie hob ihren Kopf an, um in sein strahlendes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich wollte, dass du dich besser fühlst." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er Meredith eindringlich an. „Also was soll das mit dem Namen? Was stört dich?"

Meredith räusperte sich leise und zog einen Kugelschreiber aus Dereks Kittel heraus, den sie dann wieder zurückfallen ließ. Sie spürte seinen Blick und zuckte dann mit den Schultern bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Erneut räusperte sie sich. „Ich möchte eben gleich als deine Frau erkannt werden. Oder, dass sie es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und sah ihn verlegen an.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist, dann werde ich dich von jetzt an schon mit Dr. Shepherd vorstellen." Da er ihren Protest ahnte, löste er die Umarmung und suchte nach einem Klebeband. Kaum hatte er eines gefunden, zückte er einen Stift. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass sein Rücken immer die Sicht für Meredith versperrte, die inzwischen kampflos aufgegeben hatte. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sich sein Werk noch einmal, dann drehte er sich um. „Augen zu." Er grinste. „Und vielleicht heute Abend Mund auf." Meredith riss die Augen auf und schlug ihn gegen die Schulter. „Wegen dem Abendessen, Meredith." Er schmunzelte, da Meredith nicht sein Ablenkungsmanöver bemerkt hatte. Stolz deutete er auf das Namensschild. „Jetzt kann ich dich als Dr. Shepherd vorstellen, weil es auch auf deinem Namensschild steht."

Meredith rollte mit den Augen, sah aber trotzdem nach unten. Dort wo früher der Name Grey prangerte, klebte jetzt schief der Name Shepherd. Als sie wieder nach oben sah, musste sie über sich selber schmunzeln. Sie schloss mit einem Schritt die Lücke zwischen sich und Derek. Kopfschüttelnd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Dafür soll ich dir wohl noch danken?" Da er ihr eifrig zunickte, wurde ihr Lächeln breiter. „Würden wir einen Skandal auslösen, wenn wir hier drin erwischt werden?"

Dereks Hände glitten an Merediths Körper hinab. „Nur wenn der Chief uns erwischen würde und der hält sich von Materialräumen fern." Er wusste, dass es eine rhetorische frage von ihr war, denn sie hatte längst begonnen, seine Hose zu öffnen.

**Krankenhaus**

Rastlos tigerte Alex vor Chief Webbers Büro auf und ab, während er immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute. Eine halbe Stunde war es her, seit er versucht hatte, Izzie per Telefon zu erreichen und nur der Anrufbeantworter angesprungen war. Auch ihr Handy war ausgeschaltet. Er hatte es sogar mehrmals versucht – ohne Erfolg. Und langsam kroch die Angst in ihm hoch, dass etwas passiert sein könnte. Er warf einen Blick durch die Glasfenster des Büros und sah, dass der Chief immer noch telefonierte. Nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

„Suchen sie etwas, Dr. Karev?" Dr. Bailey war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten.

„Nein, ich wollte nur ..." Er brach ab und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich wollte Dr. Webber sprechen."

„Gibt es Probleme?" erkundigte sie sich und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Es hat nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun. Es ist privat", sagte er knapp.

„Oh ..." Sie nickte. „Nun, ich wollte auch zum Chief." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Vielleicht sollten wir knobeln, wer zuerst hinein gehen darf." Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als er nicht auf den Scherz reagierte. „Alex?"

Seufzend wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Ich habe versuchte Izzie zu erreichen. Sie geht nicht ans Haustelefon und ihr Handy ist auch ausgeschaltet." 

„Gibt es etwas Wichtiges, was sie mit ihr besprechen müssen?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht darum. Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass sie in der Mittagspause anruft. Aber das hat sie nicht. Und als ich dann zurückrufen wollte, ging niemand an den Apparat."

Dr. Bailey lächelte begütigend. „Sie hat sich vielleicht etwas hingelegt und das Telefon ausgeschaltet, um Ruhe zu haben."

„Ja, vielleicht ..." Er nestelte nervös an seinem Kittel herum. „Sie weiß, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Sie würde nie das Handy ausschalten. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht." Er sah Dr. Bailey mit einem gequälten Blick an. „Heute Morgen klagte sie über Rückenschmerzen... " Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Es ist niemand im Haus, falls die Wehen zu früh einsetzen."

„Sind sie deshalb hier? Wollen sie Dr. Webber um Urlaub bitten?" Dr. Bailey sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Alex nickte. „Zumindest für heute. Morgen will sie wieder arbeiten gehen. Wenn dann etwas sein sollte, bin ich schnell erreichbar." 

„Na schön, dann gehen sie!" Sie machte eine Geste, dass er verschwinden sollte. „Ich werde das vor dem Chief verantworten. Haben sie ihre zu erledigenden Arbeiten auf andere verteilt?"

Alex nickte. „Danke, Dr. Bailey! Sie haben etwas gut bei mir."

Sie lachte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam mal eine Strichliste anfertigen, wie oft sie das schon zu mir gesagt haben." Mit nachdenklichem Blick sah sie ihm hinterher, als er im Laufschritt davon eilte.

**In der Cafeteria**

„Gleich trennen sie sich unauffällig." Derek lehnte sich zu Meredith hinüber, die kopfschüttelnd zu lachen anfing.

„Ich wette, dass sie einzeln hier auftauchen werden." Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche und hielt sie dann Derek hin, der sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte.

„Was soll ich da dagegen wetten?" Er stupste sie an und deutete dann zur Seite. „Da hätten wir schon mal Cristina."

Die beiden verfolgten wie sich Cristina einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Nachdem sie ihr Tablett auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl. Etwas irritiert sah sie zu Derek und Meredith hinüber, die sie beide freudig anlächelten. „Was?" Cristina begann Dressing über ihren Salat zu verteilen und achtete nicht mehr auf das grinsende Paar.

„Und der nächste." Jetzt deutete Meredith in die entgegensetzte Richtung.

Mark setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf als er den Tisch erreicht hatte. „Na wenn das kein Zufall ist. Der Platz ist doch noch frei?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, setzte er sich neben Cristina, die ihn weitestgehend ignorierte.

„Stimmt. So ein Zufall." Derek legte seinen Arm um Merediths Rückenlehne.

„Wie war dein Tag, Meredith?" Cristina stocherte in ihrem Salat herum bevor sie sich ein Salatblatt in den Mund stopfte. Noch immer vermied sie es einen Seitenblick Richtung Mark zu riskieren, der unter einem Vorwand seinen Stuhl näher an ihren rückte.

„Mein Tag?" Meredith sah verdutzt von Cristina zu Derek und verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Gut. Abgesehen von den weiblichen Patienten, die versuchen mit meinem Mann zu flirten oder der Tatsache, dass meine Papiere noch immer nicht umgeändert sind."

„Freut mich." Cristina blinzelte zu Mark, der den Stuhl inzwischen so nahe an den ihren geschoben hatte, dass sich die Armlehnen berührten.

Meredith schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, da sie merkte, dass Cristina ihr nicht im geringsten zugehört hatte. „Aber das beste ist, dass Derek schwanger ist."

„Gut." Mark streckte sein Bein aus, bis er glaubte, das von Cristina zu spüren. Nur kurz sah er zu ihr hinüber und war etwas enttäuscht, dass sie nicht reagierte.

Derek fing laut an zu lachen, so dass auch Meredith ihn verwundert ansah. „Mark, ich mag dich ja auch. Aber das ist mein Bein."

Peinlich berührt setzte Mark sich wieder aufrecht hin und zog seine Beine an. „Ich hab mich nur mal gestreckt." Räuspernd griff er nach seinem Cappuccino. Er konnte Cristinas bohrenden Blick spüren, scheute sich aber, zur Seite zu sehen. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf Merediths Namenschild. „Was soll das auf deinem Schild, Meredith?"

„Da sie noch kein neues Namensschild hat, habe ich nachgeholfen." Antwortete ein breit grinsender Derek für Meredith. „Jetzt kann ich sie als meine Frau vorstellen und keiner ist wegen dem Namen verwirrt."

„Warum klebst du dir nicht gleich ein riesiges Schild auf den Rücken?" Cristina rollte mit den Augen. Deswegen sah sie nicht den Blick, den Mark und Derek austauschten.

„Das sagt die richtige. Ihr beide könntet auch ein Schild tragen mit „wir sind nicht zusammen"." Meredith lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was?" Cristina sah erschrocken auf. „Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Wie kommst du darauf." Sie ließ verächtlich die Luft ab. „Wir haben uns nur zufällig hier getroffen."

„Ja, das ist Zufall, der dadurch zustande kommt, dass ihr Freunde seid und wir Freunde… Zufall." Murmelte Mark und zuckte dabei zusammen, nachdem er feststellte nur wirres Zeug geredet zu haben.

„Gut, da ihr ja nur Freunde von uns seid, die sich zufällig getroffen haben, macht es ja hoffentlich nichts, wenn wir wieder an die Arbeit gehen." Derek stand auf und hob das Tablett auf, das er mit Meredith geteilt hatte. „Und das nächste Mal besprecht ihr euch einfach nicht in der Öffentlichkeit wie ihr gemeinsam essen könnt, ohne dass es auffällt."

Als Meredith und Derek außer Hörweite waren, sah Cristina zu Mark hinüber. „Idiot. Noch auffälliger konntest du wirklich nicht sein."

Mark zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Inzwischen wusste er Cristina einzuschätzen und für ihn war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis einer von ihnen verriet, dass sie sich seit 2 Wochen wieder trafen.

**Haus der O'Malley's**

„Möchten sie vielleicht noch ein paar Kartoffeln zu ihrem Fleisch?"

Lexie lächelte verkrampft. „Nein danke. Ich bin wirklich satt." Sie fühlte Louise O'Malley's besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen und senkte schnell den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wieso sie überhaupt einem Abendessen im Hause O'Malley zugestimmt hatte. Vielleicht, weil George sie förmlich auf Knien angebettelt hatte und sie ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte? Seit zwei Wochen waren sie nun wieder zusammen, und beide genossen die gemeinsame Zeit mit dem anderen. Ihr neues Apartment war nun vollständig eingerichtet, und seitdem wechselten sie sich ab – mal war sie in seinem Apartment zu Besuch, dann wieder er bei ihr. Und vor zwei Tagen hatte George sie mit der Frage überrascht, ob sie nicht ein Apartment aufgeben und zusammenziehen sollten. Obwohl Lexie ebenfalls daran gedacht hatte, fühlte sie sich überrumpelt. Anfangs hatte sie gedacht, dass er nur einen Scherz gemacht hätte, doch als die Einladung von seiner Mutter zum Abendbrot gekommen war wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte. Louise O'Malley hatte eine Art an sich, die es einem schwer machte, sie nicht zu mögen. Sie war lebhaft, herzlich, erfrischend ehrlich und erwartete diese Eigenschaften auch von anderen.

„George hat mir erzählt, dass sie noch eine jüngere Schwester haben", versuchte Louise ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Ja." Lexie nickte und schob ihren Teller zur Seite. „Molly ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich."

„Ist sie auch Ärztin?" Louise O'Malley nahm Messer und Gabel und zerteilte ihr Fleisch. „Ich meine, George hätte mal so was erwähnt."

Lexie warf einen irritierten Blick zu George hinüber, der jedoch gerade in eine andere Richtung schaute.

„Sie meinen Meredith. Ich habe noch eine Halbschwester", erklärte Lexie ruhig. „Sie stammt aus der ersten Ehe meines Vaters."

„Mama, du kennst doch Meredith", warf George ein. Er sah seine Mutter tadelnd an. „Meredith Grey. Ich habe eine Weile in ihrem Haus gewohnt, bevor ich Callie ..." Er verstummte ganz plötzlich, als er sah, wie Lexie's Gesichtsausdruck wechselte. „Nun, du weißt schon." Er senkte schnell den Kopf und griff nach seiner Gabel.

„Oh ja, natürlich ..." Louise wandte sich wieder Lexie zu. „Haben sie irgendwelche Interessen oder Hobbies, Lexie?"

Lexie sah wieder zu George hinüber, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Nun, ich koche und backe sehr gerne", begann sie zögernd. „Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter habe ich sozusagen die Haushaltsführung übernommen. Molly ist oft zu beschäftigt wegen Laura, und mein Dad hat zwei linke Hände." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Louise's Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Oh, sie können kochen!" sagte sie erfreut. „Das ist eine seltene Eigenschaft. Viele junge Leute heutzutage essen nur Fastfood. Ich habe auch immer darauf geachtet, dass meine Jungs und mein Mann frisch Zubereitetes auf den Tisch bekommen haben." Sie sah lächelnd zu George hinüber. „Und man kann ja auch sehen, wie gut er sich entwickelt hat."

George fühlte, wie er errötete. „Mama, bitte ..." Er sah zu Lexie hinüber und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was denn? Darf ich nicht sagen, dass ich stolz auf meinen Sohn bin?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Lexie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Meine Mom hat das auch immer gesagt. Sie hat für Molly, Dad und mich auch immer gekocht. Und sie hat es geliebt zu backen. Wenn ich aus der Schule kam stand oft ein duftender Kuchen auf dem Tisch. Und zu Weihnachten haben wir alle gemeinsam Plätzchen gebacken und den Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt. Alles, was ich heute kann, habe ich von ihr gelernt ..." Lexie brach abrupt ab. Die Erinnerung brach alte Wunden auf.

Eine quälende Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. George sah hilflos zu seiner Mutter hinüber. "Lexie ..." Er verstummte. Er wusste nicht, was er in dieser Situation sagen sollte.

Louise stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Lexie's Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß, was es heißt, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Nachdem mein Mann gestorben war glaubte ich, dass ich nie wieder lachen könnte. Irgendwie war ein Teil von mir mit ihm gestorben. Und es vergeht auch heute noch keine Minute, dass ich nicht an ihn denke. Er ist ständig in meinen Gedanken. Und das ist auch gut so, auch wenn es schmerzt. Sie dürfen also ruhig trauern und sollten sich nicht dafür schämen."

Lexie nickte, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Es tat gut, über ihre Mutter zu sprechen. Zuhause wurde das Thema totgeschwiegen, denn ihr Vater hatte den Verlust immer noch nicht verkraftet. Er hatte sich seine eigene kleine Welt geflüchtet, in der es nur ihn, seine Erinnerung an seine Frau und den Alkohol gab. Für Molly und sie war darin kein Platz. Deshalb war es Lexie auch leicht gefallen auszuziehen. Schon lange war das Haus kein Heim mehr für sie. Sie war alleine gewesen mit ihren Ängsten, ihrem Schmerz und der Trauer. In Louise O'Malley hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der etwas ähnliches wie sie durchgemacht hatte und der sie verstand. 

Louise warf George einen flehenden Blick zu, woraufhin er aufstand und zu Lexie hinüberging. Vorsichtig zog er sie vom Stuhl hoch und nahm sie in seine Arme. Über Lexie's Kopf hinweg sah er, wie seine Mutter lächelte. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn. Er war sich anfangs nicht sicher gewesen, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Lexie seiner Mutter vorzustellen. Gerade nach der Sache mit Callie, die sowohl seine Mutter als auch sein Vater sehr gemocht hatten, war er nicht sicher, wie sie auf eine neue Frau im Leben ihres Sohnes reagieren würde. Doch als er nun ihren Gesichtausdruck sah wusste er, dass er sich umsonst gesorgt hatte.

„Soll ich das Gästezimmer für euch herrichten?" warf Louise unvermittelt ein.

George ließ Lexie los und sah seine Mutter schockiert an.

„Was schaust du mich so an?" Sie begann zu grinsen. „Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was ihr jungen Leute heutzutage so macht, wenn ihr alleine seid."

„Du lässt aber auch keine Gelegenheit aus, uns in Verlegenheit zu bringen", bemerkte George trocken und verzog das Gesicht.

Louise schmunzelte. „Na gut. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr den Tisch abräumen würdet. Dann beziehe ich euch in der Zeit die Betten." Sie lächelte den beiden noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Esszimmer.

Lexie sah ihr verblüfft hinterher. „Sie meint das jetzt ernst, oder?" 

George lachte leise, während er seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. „Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst. Und versuche erst gar nicht, ihr zu widersprechen. Du würdest sowieso den kürzeren ziehen."

Lexie kuschelte sich kopfschüttelnd an George's Brust. „Sie ist verrückt, weißt du das?" 

George begann zu lachen. „Wenn du sie schon für verrückt hältst, solltest du erst mal meine Brüder kennen lernen."

Lexie's Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

George hob ihr Kinn leicht an und küsste sie zärtlich. „Willkommen in der Familie!"

**Im Krankenhaus – Waschraum**

Sergio trocknete sich die Hände ab. Mit einem Blick zur Seite, erkennte er, dass Cristina auch fertig war mit Hände waschen und reichte ihr deswegen die Papiertücher, die sie dankend annahm.

„Sie haben wirklich ein Händchen für die Herz-Thorax Chirurgie." Sergio beobachtete wie Cristina sich die Hände abtrocknete. „Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie unter Preston Burke lernen durften."

„Ja, er war nicht schlecht." Cristina warf die Tücher weg und streckte sich leicht, da ihr die Schulter weh tat von der langen OP. „Aber jetzt macht er ja irgendeine Minimalmedizin sonst wo." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und achtete nicht darauf, dass Sergio sie verwundert ansah.

„Eigentlich ist er wieder zurück. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Wochen auf einem Kongress gesehen." Er öffnete die Tür von dem Waschraum und wartete, dass Cristina hinausging.

„Er ist wieder da?" Fragte Cristina überrascht nach. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Enttäuschung verbergen, da er sich nicht wieder gemeldet hatte.

„Ja, ich habe nur nicht aufgeschnappt, wo er wieder arbeitet." Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Warum fragen sie?"

Da sie sich ertappt fühlte, schüttelte Cristina mit dem Kopf. „Nichts. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er noch unterwegs ist, da wir hier nichts mehr von ihm gehört haben." Sie ging an Sergio vorbei, der ihr auch gleich folgte.

„Ich habe morgen wieder einen interessanten OP Plan und würde sie gerne an meiner Seite wissen." Sergio musste einen Schritt schneller gehen, um mit Cristina mithalten zu können. „Zumal ich sie gerne in diesem Gebiet sehen würde und sie nicht an die plastische Chirurgie verlieren möchte."

Cristina sah ihn von der Seite an und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich wechseln will?"

„Ich habe sie oft mit Dr. Sloan gesehen und da will ich kein Risiko eingehen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hielt sie dann am Arm fest, so dass sie beide stehen bleiben mussten. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute etwas trinken gehen?"

„Trinken? Heute?" Cristina suchte nach einer Formulierung, wie sie ablehnen könnte ohne zu viel zu verraten, was sie wirklich vorhatte.

„Das wird nicht gehen, da wir schon verabredet sind." Mark hatte einen Teil des Gesprächs gehört und stellte sich jetzt hinter Cristina. Als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, zuckte sie, so dass er sie wieder herunter nahm.

„Zu einem Geschäftsessen." Fügte Cristina schnell hinzu. „Und wenn sie beide mich entschuldigen würden."

Als Cristina um die Ecke verschwunden war, drehte Sergio sich zu Mark um. „Geschäftsessen. So nennst du das also. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du in New York viele von diesen Essen hattest."

„Hatte ich. Und dieses ist ein durchaus ernstzunehmendes Essen." Mark verschränkte die Arme und sah Sergio herausfordernd an. „Also behalt deine Finger bei dir."

„Weiß sie, dass deine Geschäftsessen zu nichts führen?" Auch Sergio verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Mark unnachgiebig an.

„Ich bin vielleicht nur noch nicht zum Abschluss gekommen. Aber das hat vielleicht auch bislang an meinen Geschäftspartnern gelegen." Ein triumphales Lächeln formte sich auf Marks Lippen als er Sergio in die Augen sah.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du bereit bist, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben? Es gültig zu machen und auf lange Sicht?" Sergio schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, dass dir klar ist, mit wem du Geschäfte machst. Sie macht mir nicht den Eindruck, dass sie andere Geschäftspartner duldet, geschweige denn Vertragsbruch."

Mark nahm tief Luft. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst und irgendwann sollte man zuschlagen, da einem nicht jeden Tag solche Geschäftspartner über den Weg laufen."

„So gut kenne ich sie nicht, dass ich das einschätzen kann." Sergio sah in die Richtung, in die Cristina gegangen war und dann wieder zurück zu Mark. „Die einzigen Geschäfte, die ich mit ihr tätigen werde, haben etwas mit dem Herzen zu tun." Er sah Mark noch einmal eindringlich an, bis dieser ihm zunickte, dann machte er sich auf zur Schwesternstation, wo er sich die Krankenakte von seinem nächsten Patienten geben ließ.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith gab Derek einen warnenden Blick als sie das Haus betraten. Mit den Schultern zuckend und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht folgte Derek ihr, blieb aber stehen als sie vor ihm abstoppte.

„Ich denke, du warst heute schon glücklich genug." Sie klopfte ihm leicht gegen die Brust, nahm aber mit äußerstem Missfallen war, dass er davon nicht wirklich beeindruckt war. „Ich meine es ernst."

„Darf ich fragen warum?" Er sah sie unschuldig an.

„Ernsthaft, Derek. Mir ein riesiges Schild auf den Rücken kleben, dass ich deine Frau bin ist kindisch und nicht witzig." Sie ignorierte Dereks gescheitertes Unterdrücken, nicht zu lachen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wohnzimmertisch, der übersäht war mit offenen Zeitungen. Neugierig hob sie eine auf und hielt sie dann Derek hin, der ihr noch immer breit grinsend gefolgt war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen endlich mal sagen, dass wir ein Haus bauen wollen." Seufzend legte er einen Arm um Meredith, nachdem er Zeitung mit den Wohnungsanzeigen wieder auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Alex betrat das Wohnzimmer, weil er glaubte, Stimmen gehört zu haben. Er war mit Izzie in der Küche gewesen, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, als ihm siedend heiß eingefallen war, dass er die Zeitungen mit den Wohnungsanzeigen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen gelassen hatte. So offensichtlich wollten er und Izzie ihre Mitbewohner nicht darauf stoßen, dass sie ausziehen würden. Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer rannte, war es schon zu spät. „Oh ... ihr seid schon da ..." Er lächelte gezwungen, während sein Blick auf den Wohnzimmertisch fiel. Vielleicht hatten sie es noch nicht gesehen, hoffte er. „Izzie und ich bereiten gerade das Abendessen vor. Wollt ihr mitessen?"

„Hier oder in der neuen Wohnung?" Fragte Derek nach, was ihm einen harten Rippenstoß einbrachte.

„Ignorier ihn heute einfach." Meredith rollte die Augen und deutete dann auf die Zeitungen. „Was soll das?"

Alex fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar. „Also eigentlich hatten wir geplant, euch von unseren Plänen bei einem schönen Abendessen mit Kerzen und Hintergrundmusik zu erzählen ..." Er brach ab und grinste schief. „Nicht meine Idee, ich schwöre. Izzie meinte, es würde den Schock dann etwas abmildern. Aber das können wir ja dann wohl vergessen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden im nächsten Monat ausziehen", stieß er dann schnell hervor.

„Alex! Wie kannst du nur?" Izzie war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten und sah ihn nun vorwurfsvoll an. Sie wandte sich Meredith zu. „Tut mir leid! Wir wollten es euch schonender beibringen. Aber wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht und denken, dass es besser ist, wenn wir euch das Haus überlassen und uns etwas eigenes suchen."

„Ich hoffe ihr seid noch am suchen." Derek sah abwechselnd zu Alex und Izzie, während er Meredith abstützte, damit sie nicht umfiel. „Denn sonst könntet ihr euch bald ärgern, so ein großes Haus aufgegeben zu haben."

„Wir wollten warten, bis auf Dereks Land alles vermessen ist und wir die Baugenehmigung in der Tasche haben." Fügte Meredith seufzend hinzu. „Oh bitte sagt jetzt nicht, dass ihr schon irgendwas gefunden und unterschrieben habt." Sie sah zu Izzie hinüber. „Wie kommt ihr überhaupt dazu, ausziehen zu wollen? Wir haben euch doch hoffentlich nie das Gefühl gegeben, nicht willkommen zu sein."

Alex zog die Stirn in Falten. „Nein, wir haben noch nichts unterschrieben."

„Als ich anfing, die Liste zusammenzustellen, was Jonathan alles braucht, da wurde mir bewusst, dass dafür überhaupt kein Platz im Haus ist", warf Izzie ein. „Und das alleine ist es auch nicht. Wir dachten an die ..."

„ ... schlaflosen Nächte", fiel Alex ihr ins Wort. „Und den Krach und den Gestank, und ..."

„Gestank?" Izzie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Windeln." Alex verdrehte die Augen und sah Derek mit vielsagendem Blick an. „Ich denke, du verstehst, was ich meine, oder?"

„Bei der Anzahl an Kindern in meiner Familie, bin ich mir bewusst, was du meinst." Derek zwinkerte Alex zu. „Und ich kann jetzt schon versprechen, dass man sich nie daran gewöhnen wird." Als sein Blick auf Izzie fiel, räusperte er sich. „Aber man macht es ja dann doch irgendwie gerne."

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf und zog Derek am Arm, damit er nicht noch mehr Unsinn von sich gab. „Das mit dem mangelnden Platz verstehe ich. Das ist hoffentlich auch der Grund, warum Derek endlich weiß, was er mit dem Land anfangen soll."

„Das und das mit dem Krach… den wir verursachen." Derek sah jetzt Alex mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Ignoriert ihn heute einfach. Er verbringt zuviel Zeit mit Mark." Meredith warf Derek erneut einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Izzie wandte. „Und wenn ihr jetzt schon mehr Platz wollt, dann können wir in den Wohnwagen ziehen, sofern der wieder frei von Waschbären ist."

Izzie zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich fürchte, ich kann euch nicht ganz folgen." Sie sah zu Alex hinüber. „Verstehst du sie?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich heute zu viele Zeitungsannoncen gelesen habe." Er lachte. „Ich stelle mir das sehr gemütlich vor. Ihr zwei, zusammen in der Wildnis mit einem Waschbären. Ist sicher genauso spannend wie ein Neugeborenes, dass die halbe Nacht nur schreit."

„Du kannst ja gerne mit den beiden tauschen, wenn es dir lieber ist, einen Waschbären zu füttern als ein Baby!" sagte Izzie aufgebracht. Sie sah zu Meredith und Derek hinüber. „Es macht euch doch sicher nichts aus, Alex noch in eurem Wohnwagen aufzunehmen?"

„Er kann meinen Platz haben." Meredith sah erst gar nicht zu Derek hinüber, der sie schmollend ansah. „Wir haben zwar noch keinen Architekten beauftragt. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass Derek in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung noch keinen beauftragt hat. Denn sonst fürchte ich, dass wir ewig brauchen werden, weil der Architekt nichts kann." Sie sah jetzt zu Derek hinüber. „Du hast doch noch keinen beauftragt, denn ich will ein Mitspracherecht haben." Ohne auf das Nicken zu warten drehte sie sich wieder zu Izzie und Alex. „Wir haben also bis jetzt noch nichts konkretes vorzuweisen, aber zumindest haben wir ein Land, auf dem wir ein Haus bauen wollen."

„Mit Briefkasten." Fügte Derek grinsend hinzu.

„Mit Briefkasten." Wiederholte Meredith lächelnd als sie an Derek anschmiegte, der seinen Arm wieder um sie legte.

„Oh das ist toll!" rief Izzie begeistert aus. „Ich freue mich für euch."

„Ja, ja, kaum seid ihr verheiratet setzt der Nestbau-Trieb ein." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Dann bekommt Jonathan ja vielleicht bald einen Spielkameraden." 

Izzie verdrehte die Augen in Alex' Richtung. „Kannst du eigentlich auch mal abwarten, bis man dich nach deiner Meinung fragt?" Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Wollt ihr das Haus hier dann verkaufen?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich habe mir darüber ehrlich gesagt keine Gedanken gemacht." Ihr Blick fiel auf Derek.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung." Derek zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Wie war das noch mit den gemeinsamen Entscheidungen? Oder hast du nicht lange genug auf das riesige Schild auf meinem Rücken geschaut." Meredith drückte sich leicht von Derek ab, der wieder ein freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Nein, da ich es nicht verraten wollte, dass du etwas auf dem Rücken hast." Er trat vorsichtshalber einen schritt zurück, da Merediths Blick nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt." Meredith sah schnaubend wieder zu Izzie hinüber. „Ist irgendwas im Wasser, dass die sich so komisch benehmen? Egal." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich denke es geht in Ordnung, euch das Haus zu verkaufen. Sofern wir noch hier bleiben dürfen, denn so wie Derek sich derzeit verhält, habe ich ihn nach 2 Tagen im Wohnwagen erwürgt."

Izzie sah erst Alex und dann Meredith und Derek an. „Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Ihr wollt uns das Haus verkaufen?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Siehst du." Alex sah grinsend zu Izzie. „Und du hast dir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass wir vielleicht bei deiner Mutter wohnen müssten."

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Solange wir weiterhin in dem Haus willkommen sind." Meredith lächelte Izzie an.

Derek räusperte sich, um wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen „Und wir hin und wieder einen Kuchen bekommen."

„Ignoriert ihn." Meredith lehnte sich an Derek an, der seine Arme jetzt um sie geschlungen hatte. „Über den Preis reden wir ein anderes Mal. Ich hab nämlich Hunger."

„Oh nein ..." Izzie kaute verlegen auf ihre Unterlippe herum. „Bevor ich ins Wohnzimmer gegangen bin habe ich den Herd abgedreht. Ich fürchte, jetzt müssen wir noch mal alles in der Mikrowelle warm machen."

Alex schlug Derek auf die Schulter. „Was magst du lieber, Schokoladenkuchen oder lieber Obstkuchen?" fragte er grinsend.

„Um mich nicht ganz auf die Couch zu verfrachten, gehe ich wohl mit Schokoladenkuchen." Derek zwinkerte Meredith zu, die sich neben Izzie gestellt hatte.

Meredith schüttelte erneut über Derek den Kopf, bevor sie sich Izzie zuwandte. „Wenn wir es in der Mikrowelle warm machen müssen, dann kann ich dir dabei helfen." Sie deutete lächelnd in Richtung Küche.

Alex sah den beiden hinterher, wie sie in die Küche gingen. „Okay, wir sind jetzt unter uns." Er rückte näher an Derek heran. „Kein Wort zu Izzie! Verstanden?" Er räusperte sich. „Falls du den Wohnwagen behalten solltest ... Könnte ich dann wohl mal darauf zurückgreifen, falls unser Nachwuchs nachts überhaupt keine Ruhe geben sollte?"

Derek fing an zu lachen, sah aber, dass Alex es ernst meinte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich in dem Haus auch ein Gästezimmer einrichten lässt." Er klopfte Alex auf die Schulter. „Und das mit den Windeln… da kann ich leider nichts schön reden, aber zumindest anbieten wie man sie schnell gewechselt bekommt. Ist zwar schon eine Weile her, dass ich das bei einem meiner Neffen machen musste, aber ich müsste es noch hinbekommen." Er sah Alex grinsend an. „Du schaffst das schon. Und jetzt lass uns in die Küche gehen, damit ich Meredith abhalten kann, das Essen zu ruinieren. Ich vertraue ihr nämlich noch nicht einmal mit der Mikrowelle."

**Wenn man sich die Geschichte der Namensgebung ansieht, dann stellen sie alle Berufe dar. Im Laufe der Zeit haben sie sich abgewandelt, weswegen man nicht bei jedem Namen den Beruf herauslesen kann. Da stellt sich die Frage, warum es keinen Namen gibt wie Drogendealer oder Prostituierte. Immerhin gab es diese Berufe auch schon sehr früh. Somit ist wohl klar, warum man vorher prüfen soll, bevor man sich bindet (**_**Lexie und George verlassen Arm in Arm das Haus von George's Mutter**_**). Allerdings ist es auch nicht der Name, der einem zu dem macht, wer man ist (**_**Meredith fährt über Dereks Ehering und lächelt ihn dabei an**_**). Denn der Name ist am Ende nur ein Name. Es zählt vielmehr, dass man sich gemeinsam ein zuhause aufbaut, in das man gerne jeden Tag zurückkehrt (**_**Izzie legt sich zu Alex ins Bett, der sofort seinen Arm um sie legt**_**) und dann spielt es keine Rolle, ob an dem Türschild Müller oder Bäcker steht.**


	19. Chapter 19

**5. 19 – Reason to stay**

_Reason to Stay ___

_You look pretty good, for all that you've seen__  
__You're smiles still as bright as its ever been__  
__You wont show your eye, scared that they might __  
__Show all the world what you told me last night___

_And you're so tired of just being alive __  
__You're so sad you could just cry__  
__I'd sing you the sweetest songs, and hold you so long. __  
__And make you forget all the reasons__  
__you talked about leaving this place__  
__If you're thinking about leaving__  
__I could give you a reason to stay___

_You seem pretty calm, for what you have done __  
__Your always rehursted, you impress everyone__  
__You cover so well, that no one can tell__  
__Your skin is on fire, and your heart is in hell___

_And you're so tired of just being alive __  
__You're so sad you could just cry__  
__I'd sing you the sweetest songs, and hold you so long. __  
__And make you forget all the reasons__  
__you talked about leaving this place__  
__If you're thinking about leaving__  
__I could give you a reason to stay___

_If you got to go, then you oughta know__  
__I wont stand in your way. Just give me time__  
__I'll change you mind__  
__Soon you'll forget yesterday___

_I'd sing you the sweetest songs, and hold you so long. __  
__And make you forget all the reasons__  
__you talked about leaving this place__  
__If you're thinking about leaving__  
__I could give you a reason to stay___

_A reason to stay, wont you stay with me tonight. __  
__A reason to stay. Wont you stay with me one more time._

**Der Grund, warum man in den Urlaub fährt ist der, dass man seinen Alltag gerne einmal vergessen will. Allerdings finden etliche Trennungen, nach dem ersten Urlaub statt, da man hier zum ersten Mal mehr Zeit miteinander verbringt. Und nicht entkommen kann. Dabei stellt sich dann heraus, wie man seine Probleme löst. Die einen rennen weg (**_**Meredith kommt mit einem Katalog unter dem Arm im Krankenhaus an**_**), die anderen packen es an und kommen so der Lösung ein Stück näher (**_**Izzie liegt mit offenen Augen im Bett. Sie macht das Licht an und sieht zu Alex, der friedlich neben ihr schläft**_**). Das eigentliche Problem des ersten Urlaubs ist es, dass man plötzlich mit den kleinen Fehlern seines Partners konfrontiert wird (**_**Cristina geht in die Umkleidekabine. Mark, der hinter ihr hergegangen war sieht nur noch die Tür zufallen**_**) und im schlimmsten Fall baut sich das dann zu einem Streit aus, der am Ende zur Trennung führt, weil man gar nicht mehr weiß, wie oder wo man einen Fehler gemacht hat.  
**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith stand an der Schwesternstation. Vor ihr lagen eine Krankenakte und ein paar Zettel, die sie eifrig beschriftete. Als neben ihr jemand seufzend gegen den Tresen kollabierte, sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue hinüber.

„Müde?" Sie küsste Derek zur Begrüßung auf die Wange, widmete sich dann aber wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Derek rieb sich die Augen während er ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Wir scheinen Vollmond zu haben. Nur Verrückte, die es geschafft haben, sich irgendwie am Kopf zu verletzen. Warum bist du schon so früh hier?"

„Konnte nicht schlafen." Meredith sah zu Derek hoch, der sie mit einem Lächeln bedachte. „Aber nur, weil mir so viel durch den Kopf ging und nicht, weil meine persönliche Decke anderweitig beschäftigt war."

„Red dir das nur weiter ein, vielleicht glaubst du es sogar noch." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sah dann auf die Papiere, die vor Meredith lagen. „Das sind nicht zufällig deine letzten Entscheidungen was das Haus betrifft?"

„Ich habe mich bei fast allem entschieden, Derek. Sei nicht so ungeduldig." Sie stieß ihn sanft gegen die Schulter, doch Derek schmunzelte trotzdem über ihre Unentschlossenheit.

„Wenn du in dem Tempo weiter machst, dann haben wir noch nächstes Jahr mit der Planung zu tun." Erschöpft von der langen Nacht lehnte sich Derek gegen den Tresen und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er es neben ihm rascheln hörte, öffnete er sie wieder neugierig und sah noch wie Meredith etwas hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. „Was wird das jetzt?"

„Rechts oder links." Entgegnete Meredith mit einem Grinsen. Da Derek jedoch nicht reagierte, verdrehte sie kurz die Augen. „Du willst, dass alles entschieden wird, also wähle. Rechts oder links."

„Ich hoffe, dass du nicht im OP so arbeitest." Er schmunzelte, da Meredith ihm einen warnenden Blich zuwarf. „Also schön. Deine linke Hand." Er tippte zur Bestätigung auf ihre linke Schulter.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Meredith machte eine Augenbewegung zu ihrer rechten Seite.

„Ja, ich will links." Erneut tippte er auf ihre linke Schulter. Als er bemerkte, dass Meredith hinter ihrem Rücken die Zettel in ihrer Hand austauschte, fing er an zu lachen. „Oder doch deine rechte Hand?"

„Derek." Meredith riss vor Verzweiflung die Arme hoch, die Derek jedoch auf halber Strecke abfing, um die Zettel aus ihren Händen zu fischen.

„Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang? Was soll das denn bedeuten?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Meredith räusperte sich, die Augen fest auf ihre Schuhe gerichtet. „Die Ausrichtung unseres Schlafzimmers. Entweder Sonnenaufgang oder Sonnenuntergang."

Derek legte die Zettel wieder weg und sah dann Meredith genau an. „Und was wäre dir lieber?"

„Sonnenaufgang, aber es ist auch dein Schlafzimmer und ich wollte nicht etwas falsches entscheiden." Sie sah wieder auf und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

„Ich hab dir nicht ohne Grund gesagt, dass es so werden soll, wie du es gerne hättest." Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Abgesehen davon mag ich es, von der Sonne geweckt zu werden und nicht von deinem…" Räuspernd brach er seinen Satz ab. „Kann ich dann den Architekten anrufen und einen Termin abmachen?"

Meredith gab ihm noch immer einen warnenden Blick, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Da gibt es immer noch etwas, was ich nicht entscheiden habe und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich alles haben kann, was ich will."

„Du kannst dir ein grünes Zimmer mit lila Punkten und einem Geweih wünschen." Derek seufzte leise. „Meredith, mach dir um mich keine Gedanken. Mir wird gefallen, was du dir wünschst."

„Aber du sollst dich wohl fühlen. Würdest du also bitte einmal sagen, was du willst?" Sie sah ihn mit einem schon fast flehenden Blick an.

„Kein Haus aus Marmor und keine Designermöbel. Alles andere ist egal." Er küsste ihre Stirn und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Ich versuch mich 2 Stunden hinzulegen. Essen wir nachher zusammen?"

„Ja, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig." Sie lehnte sich für einen Augenblick gegen ihn, bevor sie die Akte vor sich zuklappte. „Dann mach ich mich auch mal auf den Weg.." Ihr Pager unterbrach den Satz. Genervt nahm sie ihn in die Hand, um nachzusehen, warum sie schon vor ihrem eigentlichen Dienstantritt angefunkt wurde. Ungläubig starrte sie auf die Nachricht.

„Meredith?" Derek legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Bevor er sie fragen konnte, was los sei, ertönte auch sein Pager. Erschrocken sah Meredith zu ihm hinüber. Als Derek las, warum man ihn gerufen hatte, legte er seinen Arm um Meredith. „Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein."

„Und warum funken sie dich an?" Meredith löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und griff zum nächsten Telefon.

„Meredith, lass mich das machen." Derek versuchte sie von dem Telefon wegzuziehen, doch Meredith schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh schon mal vor. Ich muss ohnehin Lexie verständigen." Sie vermied es, Derek anzusehen, da sie eine Träne im Auge hatte und nicht wollte, dass er sich um sie kümmert.

„Wir sehen uns dann unten." Derek küsste sie auf den Kopf. Nur ungern ließ er Meredith alleine, aber sie hatte einen sturen Kopf und würde ihn ohnehin nicht bei sich dulden. Seufzend lief er zum Treppenhaus, da er nicht auf den Aufzug warten wollte.

**Merediths Haus - Alex/Izzie Schlafzimmer**

„Alex?" Izzie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, während sie versuchte, eine weitere Wehe zu veratmen. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie unruhig geschlafen und war vor einer Stunde mit spürbaren Wehen wach geworden, die nun bereits im Abstand von 10 Minuten kamen. Die ganze Zeit war sie im Raum umhergewandert, in der Hoffnung, die Wehen würden aufhören. Doch anstatt aufzuhören waren sie immer schlimmer geworden. Izzie hatte gehofft, dass sie es noch mindestens bis zur 37. SSW schaffen würde, doch Baby Jonathan hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. Er wollte schon zwei Wochen eher das Licht der Welt erblicken.

„Alex, wach auf!" Izzie rüttelte ihn kräftiger, als er immer noch nicht reagierte.

„Was ist denn?" murmelte er schlaftrunken. 

„Es geht los!"

„Was geht los?" Er hatte Mühe, von seinem Traum zurück in die Gegenwart zu finden.

„Dein Sohn kommt!"

„Wer?" Noch schlaftrunken öffnete er die Augen.

„Jonathan ... dein Sohn ... das Baby!" Izzie verlor allmählich die Geduld. „Ich habe Wehen!!!"

„Oh ... wirklich?" Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und versuchte klar zu denken. „Du meinst jetzt?"

„Nein, in zwei Wochen." Izzie verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich jetzt. Ich meine ... nicht jetzt sofort, aber irgendwann in den nächsten Stunden zumindest."

„Okay ... dann ... los!" Alex sprang aus dem Bett und versuchte dabei, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so brutal geweckt zu werden. „In welchem Abstand kommen die Wehen?"

Izzie sah auf die Uhr. „Die letzte war vor 6 Minuten."

„Das war nicht meine Frage." 

Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Ist doch egal in welchem Abstand sie kommen. Ich will ins Krankenhaus!"

„Schon gut." Er hob in Abwehr beide Hände. „Soll ich eine vaginale Untersuchung durchführen und nachsehen, wie weit sich der Muttermund schon geöffnet hat?"

Izzie sah ihn leicht schockiert an. „Seit wann bist du mein Gynäkologe?" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall!"

Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon, Iz! Wir haben schließlich auch Sex miteinander. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon von dir gesehen habe. Also bitte, stell dich nicht so kindisch an!"

„Ich will mich jetzt aber kindisch anstellen!" Sie schürzte trotzig die Lippen. „Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur, dass du dich anziehst, damit wir ins Krankenhaus fahren können, okay?" Sie spürte, wie die nächste Wehe kam und griff nach seinem Arm und drückte so stark zu, wie sie konnte. „Tu was!" 

Alex' versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als sich Izzie's Nägel in sein Fleisch gruben. „Okay", presste er hervor. Er sah auf seinen Arm herab. „Wenn du mich loslässt ..."

_40 Minuten später _

Nachdenklich streifte Dr. Evans ihre Handschuhe ab, nachdem sie Izzie untersucht hatte und sah zwischen ihr und Alex hin und her. „Der Muttermund ist geschlossen, und auf dem CTG sind keine Wehen erkennbar."

„Aber ich habe sie doch gefühlt!" stieß Izzie verzweifelt hervor. „Das habe ich mir doch nicht eingebildet."

Dr. Evans lächelte. „Nein, sicher nicht. Was sie erlebt haben, passiert vielen Schwangeren in den letzten Wochen vor der Geburt. Man hat Wehen, und dann sind sie wieder weg. Aber in ihrem Fall sieht es ganz danach aus, als ob sie Senkwehen hatten, denn das Köpfchen des Babys sitzt jetzt im Becken. Aber bis auf das ist noch alles ruhig."

Alex half Izzie, sich aufzusetzen. „Falscher Alarm also?"

Dr. Evans nickte.

„Oh Mann, ist das peinlich!" Seufzend sah Izzie zu Alex. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass es echte Wehen sind. Schließlich habe ich schon ein Kind und sollte es wissen."

„Das hat damit nicht viel zu tun." Dr. Evans verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmunzeln. „Jede Schwangerschaft ist anders. Und es liegt nun auch schon 13 Jahre zurück, dass sie das letzte Mal entbunden haben. Man vergisst viel in der Zeit."

„Scheint so." Izzie griff nach Alex' Hand und stand auf. „Und woran merke ich nun, dass es echte Wehen sind?"

„Das kann man schlecht erklären." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sage meinen Patientinnen immer, dass sie es schon wissen würden, wenn es wirklich soweit ist. Bisher hat noch niemand eine Geburt verpasst."

„Das ist nicht sehr tröstlich." Izzie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten schon so viele Übungs- und Vorwehen, dass ich den Zeitpunkt garantiert verpasse!"

„Wenn sie unsicher sind ist es immer besser, einmal zu viel als zu wenig das Krankenhaus aufzusuchen."

„Auch ein Tipp an ihre Patientinnen?" warf Alex ein.

Izzie boxte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Du bist schuld! Eigentlich hättest du wissen müssen, dass es falscher Alarm ist!" sagte sie anklagend. „Schließlich hast du täglich mit Schwangeren zu tun und kennst die Symptome." 

„Du wolltest dich ja nicht von mir untersuchen lassen", meinte er schulterzuckend.

Dr. Evans sah zwischen den beiden amüsiert hin und her. „Nun, ich glaube, wir sind dann vorläufig fertig." Sie wandte sich zu Izzie. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal heiß baden. Normalerweise vergehen Scheinwehen dann wieder."

„Und was ist, wenn die Badewanne gerade besetzt ist?" fragte Izzie nach.

Dr. Evans sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Wir wohnen nicht alleine. Wir haben noch zwei Mitbewohner und Hannah", erklärte Alex.

„Und die müssen alle nachts baden?" Dr. Evans sah die beiden schmunzelnd an. „Falls das der Fall sein sollte ist es vielleicht besser, wenn sie direkt ins Krankenhaus fahren. Wir haben hier auch Badewannen." Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu. "So, ich habe gleich eine OP. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden."   
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf als sie den Untersuchungsraum verließ.

„Willst du nach Hause?" Alex sah Izzie ratlos an.

„Nein, du?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Ich weiß, dass du jetzt ein wenig durcheinander bist. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Aber du hast sicher nicht vergessen, dass wir zuhause noch eine Tochter haben, die derzeit noch tief schläft?"

"Oh Gott, Hannah ..." Izzie sah ihn betroffen an. "Fährst du?"

Alex nickte. "Du willst wirklich nicht mit?" 

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe in die Registratur." Izzie wandte sich seufzend zur Tür.

„Du willst arbeiten nach allem, was passiert ist?" fragte er verblüfft. 

„Wieso nicht?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Lust, weitere 5 Wochen zuhause zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass die richtigen Wehen einsetzen. Also kann ich mich in der Zeit auch sinnvoll beschäftigen." Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher, nachdem du Hannah in die Schule gebracht hast."

Alex sah ihr einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher, bevor er ebenfalls den Behandlungsraum verließ und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

**Lexie's Apartment**

Unsanft wurde George vom Klingeln des Telefons aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Vorsichtig schob er Lexie's Arm von seinem Oberkörper und griff dann über den Kopf hinweg nach dem Telefon. „Bei Grey", meldete er sich.

„George?" 

„Oh ... Hi Meredith!" George setzte sich im Bett auf und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Anscheinend hatte Lexie ihrer Halbschwester nicht mitgeteilt, dass sie zusammenziehen würden, denn Meredith schien überrascht, ihn am Apparat zu haben.

„Tut mir leid, wegen der frühen Störung, aber ich muss dringend Lexie sprechen. Ist sie da?"

„Sie schläft noch." Er blies Lexie sanft ins Gesicht, die daraufhin nur unwillig brummte und sich auf die andere Seite drehte. „Was ist denn los?" wandte er sich dann wieder an Meredith.

„Thatcher hatte einen Unfall. Er wurde gerade hier eingewiesen. Ich weiß noch nichts genaueres. Ich wollte ihr nur Bescheid geben, damit sie vorbereitet ist."

George umklammerte den Hörer etwas fester, während er spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. „Ist er ... ist er schwer verletzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte George, ich kann nicht so lange reden! Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn sie ihn untersuchen. Richte ihr nur aus, was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Was soll ich ihr denn ...?" George hörte nur noch das Freizeichen. Meredith hatte bereits aufgelegt. Seufzend schaute er auf Lexie herab, bevor er sie vorsichtig anstupste. „Hey, aufstehen! Wir müssen zur Arbeit."

Endlich reagierte Lexie. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte ihn müde an. „War das vorhin das Telefon?"

George nickte, während er fühlte, wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs. „Es war Meredith", sagte er knapp.

„Meredith?" Lexie setzte sich auf und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. „Was wollte sie denn so früh?"

George kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er krampfhaft versuchte, Lexie's Blick auszuweichen.

„George?" Lexie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was wollte Meredith?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah sie mit traurigem Blick an. „Es gab wohl einen Unfall ...", begann er stockend.

Lexie war mit einem Mal hellwach. „Wer ... wer ist es? Molly, Laura, Dad?" Sie sah ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen an.

„Dein Dad", sagte George ruhig, während er nach Lexie's Hand griff und sie fest drückte. „Er hatte einen Unfall. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Er wurde wohl gerade erst eingewiesen. Meredith konnte nicht so lange reden."

„Oh nein ... Dad ..." Tränen formten sich in Lexie's Augen. Sie entzog George ihre Hand und sprang aus dem Bett. „Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Wir müssen jetzt sowieso aufstehen." George folgte ihr und nahm sie dann sanft in den Arm und drückte ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht gegen seine Brust. „Vielleicht hat er sich nur das Bein gebrochen", versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Alle kümmern sich um ihn, und Meredith ist auch da."

Lexie nickte. Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Ja, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm." Sie lächelte gezwungen. „Ich gehe dann ins Badezimmer und mache mich fertig."

George sah ihr mit sorgenvollem Blick hinterher, als sie im Bad verschwand.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Die Erleichterung war Mark ins Gesicht geschrieben als er den Waschraum betrat. Er beobachtete für einen kurzen Moment Cristina, die ihn Gedanken schien, da sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder sie hatte ihn bemerkt und ignorierte ihn, was sie schon seit dem Abend zuvor machte. Mark räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ich konnte meinen Dienst tauschen, Cristina." Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. Da Cristina unbeirrt ihre Hände wusch, ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Hast du mich gehört? Wir können zu diesem Vortrag gehen, da ich meinen Dienst tauschen konnte."

„Was auch immer." Sie blickte nur kurz in seine Richtung, schob ihn dann zur Seite, um an die Papiertücher zu kommen.

„Was soll das, Cristina? Ich habe es vergessen, mich entschuldigt und das Problem beseitigt." Vorsorglich stellte er sich vor die Tür, damit sie nicht einfach rausstürmen konnte.

Cristina warf die Papiertücher weg und verschränkte die Arme. „Wer sagt, dass ich noch mit dir hin will. Vielleicht nehme ich auch Meredith mit oder jemand anderen, der nicht alles vergisst."

„Meinst du das jetzt ernst, dass du nicht mehr zu diesem bescheuerten Vortrag willst?" Mark schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich habe gerade sehr hart kämpfen müssen, um den Tag frei zu bekommen und jetzt willst du nicht mehr mit mir hin?"

„Dann kauf dir endlich einen Kalender oder mach dir einen Knoten in eine Socke aus der Sockenkiste. Ich habe dir vor 2 Wochen gesagt, wann es stattfindet und du hast zugesagt." Sie hob eine Augenbraue als sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Aber anscheinend stehst du nicht so auf Vereinbarungen."

„Nur weil ich eine Sache vergessen habe?" Mark rieb sich genervt durch das Gesicht. „Frauen und ihr PMS"

Cristina warf Mark einen fast tödlichen Blick zu, den er aber nicht sehen konnte, da er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich die Schläfen massierte. „Das habe ich zu deinen Gunsten überhört."

„Du musst es nicht überhört haben." Mark sah sie jetzt wieder an und seufzte laut auf. „Kannst du mir einen logischen Grund nennen, warum du dich so verhältst?"

„Weil ich dir einen Termin gesagt habe, der mir wichtig ist und du hältst es für nötig, deine Dienste so zu legen, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst. Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen erfahre ich das auch noch per Zufall." Wütend begann sie auf und ab zu gehen.

Mark beobachtete das ganze eine Weile, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Irgendwo oder besser gesagt irgendwann muss es sich einfach auszahlen."

„Was?" Cristina hörte auf eine Furche in den Waschraum zu laufen und stellte sich Mark gegenüber.

„Das mit den Beziehungen. Sonst wäre Derek nicht so versessen darauf. Es muss sich einfach auszahlen." Er nickte mit dem Kopf, so als ob er seiner These selber zustimmen würde. „Nur was?"

„Willst du mich jetzt veralbern?" Cristina runzelte die Stirn, da Mark inzwischen mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen nachdachte.

„Vielleicht erlebe ich das mit dir auch noch." Kam es schließlich aus ihm heraus, als er wieder zu Cristina hinüber sah. „Gehen wir jetzt zu diesem Vortrag?"

„Würde ich sonst so einen Aufstand machen?" Cristina deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür, woraufhin er einen Schritt vortrat, um sie öffnen zu können. „Das mit dem auszahlen, Mark." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Mark um. „Es ist der Versöhnungssex."

In Marks Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass ihm ein Licht aufging. „Versöhnungssex? Davon hab ich schon mal was gehört. Soll gut sein." Da Cristina sich wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte, konnte sie das schiefe Grinsen nicht sehen. „Haben wir den jetzt?"

**Im Krankenhaus – Warteraum**

Meredith kam wieder von der Tür des Behandlungsraumes zurück in den Warteraum. Nachdem sie zum dritten Mal an Dr. Valdez gescheitert war, der sie nicht bei der Untersuchung dabei haben wollte, begnügte sie sich die Tür nieder zu starren. Nach ein paar Sekunden gab sie aber auf und durchquerte den Warteraum zu den hinteren Stühlen. Sie beobachtete Dereks Brust, die sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab bewegte. Seufzend setzte sie sich neben ihren schlafenden Mann und starrte jetzt ihn an. Da er sich aber nicht rührte, stand sie wieder auf und ging zur Tür zurück, um sich dort gegen den Türrahmen zu lehnen. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und sie war wieder auf dem Weg zu den Stühlen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur wissen, was er denn hatte und dann mit dem normalen Tagesgeschäft weiter machen, aber Dr. Valdez schien nicht zu verstehen, dass sie nicht wirklich emotional involviert war und im Raum hätte bleiben können. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen Dereks Schulter, der daraufhin seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte. Gerade als sie anfing sich zu beruhigen, hörte sie Schritte kommen. Gebannt hob sie ihren Blick nach oben, um schließlich Lexie und George hereinkommen zu sehen.

„Das ging ja schnell." Bemerkte Meredith knapp. Sie suchte nach einer bequemen Position zu sitzen und seufzte zufrieden auf, als sie eine gefunden hatte.

„Was ist mit Dad?" Lexie ließ George's Hand los und ging auf Meredith zu. Mit ängstlichem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihre Halbschwester an.

Meredith sah zu Lexie auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dr. Valdez hat mich rausgeschmissen und Derek auch. Deswegen weiß ich nur, dass er einen Autounfall hatte. Und das wohl Alkohol im Spiel ist." Sie rollte mit den Augen, während sie nach Dereks Hand griff. „Ich hatte noch gesehen, dass er eine Schiene am Bein hatte. Aber was genau mit seinem Bein ist, weiß ich nicht."

Lexie begann leicht zu schwanken, und George sprang schnell hinzu und stützte sie. Besorgt sah er sie an. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. „Ein wenig feinfühliger hättest du ihr das schon beibringen können", sagte er zu Meredith gewandt

Meredith sah George geschockt an. „Feinfühliger. Seine Hand in meinem Gesicht war auch nicht feinfühlig." Sie atmete tief durch als sie spürte, dass Derek ihre Hand drückte. „Entschuldigt. Ich will einfach nur wissen, was los ist und dann zurück an die Arbeit gehen."

„Ich wusste, dass er trinkt. Ich hätte ihm als ich ging, den Autoschlüssel wegnehmen sollen. Wenn er stirbt ist das meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen, ich hätte ..." Der letzte Rest des Satzes ging in Schluchzen unter.

Meredith sah von Lexie zu George und dann auf den Boden. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Er sucht doch immer nach Entschuldigungen für seine Fehler. Alle sind Schuld nur er nicht. Wenn er betrunken durch die Gegend fährt, dann hat er das zu verantworten und sonst keiner."

Lexie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith fassungslos mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Er ist mein Vater, Meredith! Er ist meine Familie! Wenn ihm etwas passiert, dann ist es so, als ob es mir passiert. Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Geht dein Hass so weit, dass es dir egal ist, was mit ihm passiert?"

„Sie würde nicht hier sitzen, wenn es ihr egal wäre." Derek hatte sich jetzt aufrecht hingesetzt und starrte Lexie an.

„Lass." Meredith drückte seine Hand. „Ich hasse ihn nicht und es ist mir auch nicht egal, was mit ihm passiert. Aber ich habe auch keine Lust mehr für seine Fehler herhalten zu müssen." Sie löste sich von Derek und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Mit dem Rücken zu den anderen lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Lexie ging zu Meredith hinüber und legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ... tut mir leid! Ich meinte es nicht so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich weiß, dass du mehr Gefühle für ihn hast, als du uns allen zeigen möchtest." Sie drehte sich zu Derek um und sah ihn hilflos an. „Darf ich zu meinem Vater? Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es ihm geht?"

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Meredith hat es schon probiert, aber sie lassen uns nicht zu ihm. Man hat mir nur kurz CT Bilder von seinem Schädel hingehalten, aber da war nichts zu sehen." Seufzend stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber. „Kommst du klar?" Er hatte sich vor Meredith gestellt, die ihm wortlos zunickte, dann drehte er sich zu Lexie um. „Ich werde noch einmal mein Glück versuchen und nachfragen, ob du rein kannst."

„Danke!" Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und wandte sich dann wieder Meredith zu. „Was ich vorhin sagte, wegen der Familie", druckste sie herum. „Du gehörst auch mit zu dieser Familie. Das weißt du hoffentlich, oder?"

Meredith sah Derek hinterher bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann drehte sie sich um. „Lexie, du, Molly und Susan habt versucht mich einzubinden und ich bin euch auch dankbar dafür. Aber er hat es noch nicht einmal versucht. Ich würde ja gerne den letzten Schritt machen, um mich als Familienmitglied zu fühlen, aber dazu brauche ich ihn und er lässt mich nicht." Sie drückte sich vom Türrahmen ab, um sich in den nächst besten Stuhl fallen zu lassen.

Lexie ging hinüber zu George und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Würdest du mich einen Moment mit Meredith alleine lassen?" fragte sie.

Er nickte. „Sicher. Ich warte dann draußen, wenn du mich brauchen solltest."

Als er gegangen war, wandte sie sich wieder Meredith zu. „Ich kann mit dir über Dinge reden, über die ich mit Molly niemals reden könnte und auch nicht mit Dad. Ich wünschte, er würde erkennen, was für eine wunderbare große Tochter er hat. Bitte, Meredith, gib ihm noch eine Chance! Er ist einsam. Deshalb trinkt er. Er ist niemals über den Verlust meiner Mutter hinweggekommen."

„Glaubst du das verstehe ich nicht? Aber er hat mich auch gemieden als Susan noch lebte." Meredith blinzelte ihre Träne weg, die sich erneut gebildet hatte. „Ich fange nicht damit an, wie schwer es war, ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, denn jetzt geht es mit gut. Und wenn er auf mich zukommt, dann werde ich ihn auch nicht vor der Tür stehen lassen, so wie er es bei mir getan hat. Aber er muss es machen. Er muss zu meiner Tür kommen. Denn ich habe Angst, noch einmal zurückgewiesen zu werden und ich lebe lieber mit dem was wäre wenn, als noch einmal die Tür zugeschlagen zu bekommen." Sie senkte ihren Blick zu Boden, da sie Lexie nicht länger ansahen konnte, ohne weinen zu müssen.

Lexie ging einen Schritt auf Meredith zu und nahm sie spontan in den Arm. 

Meredith verharrte kurz in der Umarmung, drückte Lexie dann aber vorsichtig von ihr weg und räusperte sich. „Lass uns auch rausgehen. Vielleicht erreichen wir zusammen mehr als einer allein." Sie sah Lexie kurz an und ging dann zur Tür. Es beunruhigte sie nämlich, dass Derek nicht wieder zurückgekommen war und sie wollte selber wieder hingehen und nachsehen, was so lange dauerte.

Lexie nickte. Gemeinsam mit Meredith ging sie nach draußen.

**Merediths Haus**

„Bist du fertig? Können wir losfahren?" Alex sah lächelnd zu Hannah hinüber, die gerade dabei war, zeitgleich ihre Jacke anzuziehen und sich den letzten Rest Müsli in den Mund zu schieben.

„Oh, ich habe vergessen, mein Geschichtsbuch einzupacken. Ich muss noch mal hoch." Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den milchverschmierten Mund und rannte die Treppenstufen nach oben.

„Ich warte im Auto!" rief Alex ihr hinterher. Er nahm seine Tasche und wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als er eine Gestalt vor der Tür sah. Überrascht öffnete er die Tür und sah in das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Schwiegermutter. „Barbara?"

Sie lächelte dünn und zog den Brief zurück, den sie gerade in den Briefkasten stecken wollte. „Alex ..."

„Was machst du denn hier?" Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Wenn du zu Izzie möchtest, sie ist schon im Krankenhaus. Wir hatten heute Morgen einen Fehlalarm." 

„Fehlalarm?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, während sie immer noch den Brief umklammert hielt.

„Izzie hatte Wehen." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Aber als wir dann im Krankenhaus eintrafen waren sie weg."

Barbara nickte geistesabwesend. „Ich dachte nicht, dass noch jemand hier ist. Ich wollte euch schriftlich eine Nachricht zukommen lassen." Sie streckte die Hand aus und drückte Alex den Brief in die Hand. „Gib das bitte Izzie! Wenn sie ihn gelesen hat, wird sie mich vielleicht besser verstehen."

Alex sah erst den Brief, dann Barbara an. „Ich verstehe nicht ... Was steht in dem Brief?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Barbara blieb Alex die Antwort schuldig, weil Hannah in dem Moment hinter Alex auftauchte. Ein freudiges Strahlen ging über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihre Großmutter sah. „Grandma! Das ist eine Überraschung. Ich muss jetzt leider zur Schule, aber ich rufe dich später an." Hannah schlang ihre Arme um Barbara's Taille und drückte sie fest.

Irritiert sah Alex, wie sich Tränen in Barbara's Augen bildeten. „Hannah ... Liebes, geh doch schon mal zum Auto. Ich komme gleich nach." Er sah Barbara mit prüfendem Blick an, als Hannah gegangen war. „Was ist los?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Barbara holte tief Luft, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich gehe fort", stieß sie dann hervor. „Ich habe es mir lange überlegt. Ich denke, es war falsch, hierher zu ziehen. Ich dachte, ich könnte die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen, aber ich kann es nicht. Izzie hat mich daran erinnert, was für eine lausige Mutter ich war. Und das kann ich nicht mehr gutmachen, nicht in 100 Jahren. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, aus ihrem Leben zu gehen. Sie ist ohne mich besser dran, glaub mir. Wenn wir zusammen sind, dann streiten wir sowieso nur." Sie drehte sich schnell zur Seite, damit Alex nicht sehen konnte, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. 

Fassungslos sah er sie an. „Es ist nicht nur Izzie's Leben", stieß er aufgebracht hervor. „Weißt du, was du Hannah damit antust? Du kannst dich nicht wie ein Dieb aus ihrem Leben schleichen! Sie hat schon viele Verluste in ihrem Leben gehabt. Und endlich hat sie wieder ein wenig Vertrauen gefasst. Mach das nicht kaputt, bitte!" Er sah sie flehend an. „Und Izzie braucht dich, auch wenn sie das Gegenteil behauptet." Er zuckte zusammen, als die Hupe des Autos ertönte und er sah, wie Hannah hinter der Scheibe auf die Uhr wies. „Verdammt!" fluchte er leise. „Ich muss los. Die Schule wartet leider nicht." Er sah Barbara eindringlich an. „Wir reden heute Abend darüber, okay? Bitte, Barbara, versprich mir, dass wir noch mal darüber reden, bevor du jetzt eine Kurzschlußhandlung begehst!" Erneute ertönte die Hupe, und er seufzte genervt. „Bis nachher!" Er drückte ihr schnell den Brief in die Hand, zog dann die Haustür zu und ging mit eiligen Schritten zum Auto.

Barbara sah ihnen hinterher, bis das Auto hinter einer Biegung verschwunden war. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange und starrte für ein paar Minuten nachdenklich den Brief an, bevor sie ihn schließlich in den Briefkasten warf. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Alles stand in diesem Brief. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick zurück, drehte sie sich um und stieg in ihr Auto.

**Behandlungsraum **

Sergio beugte sich über Thatcher Grey und leuchtete in dessen Augen, um nach der Reaktion der Pupillen zu sehen. Zufrieden nickte er über das Ergebnis. Danach überprüfte er die Durchflussrate des Perfusors. Auch hier erfolgte ein Nicken. Sein Blick fiel auf Callie, die die Schiene an Thatchers linkem Bein überprüfte, allerdings frustriert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Jetzt wo er stabil ist, sollte ich ihn in den OP bringen. „Seufzend griff sie nach Thatchers Krankenakte.

„Was meinen sie damit?" Sergio nahm Callie die Akte wieder ab. „Ich denke, dass es offensichtlich ist, in wessen OP er gehört."

„Er ist wieder stabil und sie haben selber gesagt, dass der Infarkt nicht schwer war." Callie hielt ihre Hand aus und forderte die Akte zurück.

„Der Infarkt war nicht schwer, weil er hier stattgefunden hat und wir sofort etwas unternehmen konnten. Trotzdem bedarf es einer Therapie, die jetzt beginnen sollte." Um dem Nachdruck zu verleihen hielt er die Akte außerhalb von Callies Reichweite.

„Oh wirklich?" Callie verdrehte die Augen und deutete dann auf Thatchers verletztes Bein. „Wie sie sehen haben wir eine Fraktur mit einem erheblichen Weichteilschaden. Muss ich ihnen noch einmal erklären was es mit dem Kompartmentsyndrom auf sich hält?" Sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite und sah Sergio herausfordernd an.

„Nein, ich kenne die Risiken. Aber muss ich ihnen die Auswirkungen einen Infarkts erläutern?" Sergio legte die Akte weg und verschränkte anschließend seine Arme vor der Brust, während er Callies Blick aufnahm und sie mit der gleichen Intensität anfunkelte wie sie ihn.

Etwas unsicher, da ihr Gegenüber nicht klein bei gab, räusperte sich Callie und setzte dann ein süffisantes Lächeln auf. „Nein, denn die Herz-Thorax Chirurgie ist noch nicht so lange her bei mir wie ihre Stunden in der Orthopädie."

Sergio schmunzelte zuerst, dann beugte er sich vor. „Dann gehe ich jetzt anders vor, Dr. Torres. Bei allem Respekt, aber wenn wir uns die Hierarchie in diesem Raum ansehen, dann stehe ich mehr als eindeutig über ihnen."

Callie schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Sie nutzen ihre Position, nur um in den OP zu kommen?"

„Nein, meine Erfahrung. Und ich muss ihre Kenntnisse in der Herz-Thorax Chirurgie auffrischen, denn sonst wüssten sie, dass die PTCA eine kurze Zeitspanne hat. Und ihre OP wird diese Zeitspanne überschreiten." Er deutete zu einer der Schwestern im Raum, das sie Thatcher für den Transport in den OP fertig machen sollte.

„Nein." Callie hatte der Schwester ein Zeichen gegeben, die Anordnung zu missachten. „Wir sind nicht fertig. Erstens ist die PTCA keine Standardanwendung, zweitens lasse ich mich nicht mit diesem Oberarzt Assistenzarzt Mist abspeisen und drittens bedeutet ein Aufschub meiner Operation, dass der Patient später Probleme bei der Frakturheilung bekommen könnte." Sie griff um Sergio herum und nahm ihm die Akte aus der Hand.

Sergio atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder zu der Krankenschwester, die zwischen den beiden hin und her sah. „Bereiten sie den Patienten bitte für den Transport vor." Dann wandte er sich zu Callie, die ihn entgeistert ansah. „Erstens haben sie Recht mit der PTCA, da sie nicht in allen Krankenhäusern durchgeführt wird. Aber dieses Krankenhaus gehört mit meiner Einstellung jetzt dazu. Zweitens können wir gerne noch den Chief fragen gehen, aber ich denke, dass wir uns einig sind, dass das nur noch mehr Zeit kostet." Er sah Callie an, die nicht den Eindruck auf ihn machte, beeindruckt zu sein. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und drittens ist ein Kompartmentsyndrom sein geringstes Problem, wenn er unter ihrer Hand wieder einen Infarkt bekommt und damit viertens. Viertens werde ich nicht seiner Familie sagen, dass wir aufgrund eines unbeschwerten Gangbildes eine notwendige Korrektur an seinem Herzen vorgenommen haben." Er nahm die Akte wieder zurück und übergab sie dann der Schwester.

Callie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben gewonnen. Aber ich werde keinerlei Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn er Probleme mit der Frakturheilung bekommt."

Sergio atmete tief durch. „Es geht nichts ums gewinnen oder recht behalten. Es geht darum Prioritäten richtig zu setzen und wenn es sie beruhigt. Mit meinem höheren Dienstgrad geht sämtliche Schuldzuweisung ohnehin an mich und dann an den Chief." Er ging an Callie vorbei und öffnete die Tür. „Wollen sie mit zur Familie, um ihr Bescheid zu geben, was weiter passieren wird oder soll ich das alleine übernehmen?" Callie verdrehte erneut die Augen, ging dann aber an ihm vorbei. Sergio sah ihr kurz hinterher und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. „Die hat Feuer unter dem Hintern." Er drehte sich zur Schwester um, die ihm grinsend zunickte. „Die sollen mich anfunken, wenn er soweit ist." Damit folgte er Callie, die schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. 

_to be continued ... _

**Das gute im Leben ist, dass man immer die Wahl hat. Urlaub in der Karibik oder Urlaub an der Ostsee. Man kann wählen zwischen Bergen und Meer. Hat man sich erst entschieden, kommt die nächste Wahl. Genießt man den Urlaub oder sucht man nach den Fehlern des anderen. Aber auch wenn man nicht in den Süden fährt, wird man täglich gezwungen, Entscheidungen zu treffen (**_**Mark und Cristina verlassen gemeinsam das Krankenhaus**_**). Dabei kann es auch passieren, dass man tatenlos zusehen muss, wie ein anderer seine Wahl trifft (**_**Izzie hält einen Umschlag in der Hand**_**). Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass dieser sich richtig entscheidet (**_**Lexie und George sitzen Meredith und Derek im Warteraum gegenüber**_


	20. Chapter 20

**5.20 – Goodbye to Yesterday**

_Goodbye To Yesterday:___

_Our planets used to play, But nowadays __  
__they don't circulate the same orbit no more __  
__All the colours turned to grey __  
__We've gone astray __  
__Our relationship is sailing off the shore ___

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah __  
__I'm sick of living this way __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah __  
__Cause I know its gonna change ___

_No matter if it's right or wrong this time __  
__We gotta leave the past behind __  
__There is nothing more to say __  
__So goodbye to yesterday __  
__Standing at the point of no return __  
__As the tears run down my face __  
__No turning back __  
__I wonder that __  
__So goodbye to yesterday __  
__Goodbye to yesterday ___

_I don't know where we went wrong __  
__But the path we´re on __  
__Is just killing everything that used to be ___

_Everyday´s the same ol´ song __  
__no we can't go on __  
__Covering our eyes from the reality ___

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah __  
__I'm sick of living this way __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah __  
__But I know it's gonna change ___

_No matter if it's right or wrong this time __  
__We gotta leave the past behind __  
__There is nothing more to say __  
__So goodbye to yesterday __  
__Standing at the point of no return __  
__As the tears run down my face __  
__No turning back __  
__I wonder that __  
__So goodbye to yesterday __  
__Goodbye to yesterday ___

_Just say goodbye __  
__To the days we had __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah __  
__We're sayin' goodbye to the love we shared ___

_No matter if it's right or wrong this time __  
__We gotta leave the past behind __  
__There is nothing more to say __  
__So goodbye to yesterday __  
__Standing at the point of no return __  
__As the tears run down my face __  
__No turning back __  
__I wonder that __  
__So goodbye to yesterday_

**Rückschritt ist schlecht. Denn normalerweise sieht man in die Zukunft. Keiner will wieder in einen Zustand zurück, in dem man nicht mehr sprechen kann. Dann sucht man eher einen Arzt auf, der einem dabei hilft wieder sprechen zu können. In der Regel will man nämlich eine erlernte Fähigkeit nicht wieder verlernen. Doch manchmal kommt es vor und man kann plötzlich nicht mehr sprechen (**_**Thatcher liegt mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Vor seinem Zimmer geht Meredith den Flur entlang ohne halt zu machen**_**). Man macht den Schritt zurück in einen Zustand, in dem man sich erst einmal wieder zurecht finden muss, da man sich im ersten Moment hilflos fühlt (**_**Lexie steht an George angelehnt vor Thatchers Zimmer**_**). Denn man war es gewohnt immer in die Zukunft zu blicken und auf das, was gestern passiert ist. Dabei findet man die Ursache eines Problems in der Vergangenheit (**_**Mark sieht zu Cristina hinüber, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht. Seufzend reibt er sich den Nasenflügel und geht weg**_**). Doch auch mit diesem Wissen können wir nicht verhindern, dass in unserem Leben Dinge passieren, die wir nicht beeinflussen können (**_**Izzie sieht auf etwas in ihrer Hand während sie schwer atmet**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus - Alex/Izzie Schlafzimmer**

Izzie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer und hielt nachdenklich den Briefumschlag in der Hand, den Alex ihr vor wenigen Minuten ausgehändigt hatte. Er hatte ihr den Brief nur widerwillig gegeben. Auf die Frage hin, was das ganze zu bedeuten hätte, hatte er nur ausweichend geantwortet. Hannah war diejenige gewesen, die das ganze ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Sie hatte Izzie verraten, dass ihre Mutter am frühen Morgen vorbeigekommen war, um mit Alex zu sprechen. Die 13-Jährige hatte später vergeblich versucht, die Oma telefonisch zu erreichen und war dann nichtsahnend zu Izzie gerannt und hatte sie gefragt, wieso die Oma nicht ans Telefon gehen würde. Izzie hatte Alex' betroffenes Gesicht gesehen und sofort geahnt, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. Nur unter massivem Druck hin hatte er ihr dann den Brief gegeben.

Izzie öffnete den Umschlag und zog den Brief hervor. Sie spürte, wie Jonathan gegen ihre Bauchdecke trat und legte schnell ihre Hand an die Stelle. Er war normalerweise nachtaktiv. Tagsüber spürte sie wenig von ihm. Ob er ihre Anspannung bemerkte? Wer konnte schon ahnen, was ein Baby im Bauch der Mutter schon alles mitbekam. Sorgfältig faltet sie den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Meine liebe Izzie!___

_Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, habe ich das Land schon verlassen. Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Das kannst du mir glauben, aber es ist das beste für dich und auch für mich. Ich schreibe diesen Brief, weil ich zu feige bin dir ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich empfinde. Ich war nie besonders gut in solchen Dingen. Manchmal denke ich, wäre alles anderes gekommen, wenn ich dir mehr gezeigt hätte, was ich wirklich fühle. Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, dass ich dich liebe? Nein, oder? In Ordnung, dann schreibe ich es dir jetzt. ___

_Ich liebe dich ... vom ersten Moment an, als die Hebamme dich in meinen Arm gelegt hat! Das ist ein Gefühl, dem man sich nicht entziehen kann, ein Gefühl, das so wunderbar ist, dass man glaubt, platzen zu müssen, wenn man es nicht in die Welt hinausschreit. Ich hielt dich damals in meinem Arm und versprach dir, dass du ein besseres Leben haben würdest, als ich es jemals hatte. Und nun schau, was aus meinen Versprechungen geworden ist – nichts! Im Gegenteil, ich habe alles getan, um es dir noch schwerer zu machen. Die Umstände, in denen wir gelebt haben, die Wohnsituation, war alles andere als ideal. Du weißt es selber. Aber ich glaube heute, dass vieles anders gewesen wäre, wenn ich dir mehr Liebe gegeben hätte. Aber damals wusste ich nicht, was das ist. Ich habe es eigentlich erst jetzt gelernt durch Hannah, deine wunderbare Tochter, die ich dir damals weggenommen habe, als ich entschied, dass du sie zur Adoption freigeben solltest. ___

_Ich weiß, dass eine Entschuldigung nach so vielen Jahren zu wenig ist. Aber ich möchte es trotzdem tun. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich mich in dein Leben eingemischt, Entscheidungen für dich getroffen habe, die du hättest selber treffen müssen. Kein Mensch hat das Recht über das Leben eines anderen zu bestimmen. Heute weiß ich das. Aber es ist zu spät. Deshalb bleibt mir nur zu sagen, dass ich es zutiefst bereue, was ich dir angetan habe. Du bekommst das Geld zurück, was ich dir damals weggenommen habe, um diese sogenannten Wunderheiler und Wahrsager zu bezahlen. Ich hatte mein Leben damals nicht im Griff und hoffte, dort die Antwort zu finden, nach der ich gesucht habe. Es gibt vieles in meinem Leben, auf das ich nicht stolz bin. Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, unter denen andere leiden mussten. Aber auf eine Sache bin ich stolz und das bist du! ___

_Du bist so ein wundervoller Mensch, voller Herzenswärme und Güte. Du bist stark, selbstbewusst und stehst auf festen Beinen. Alles Eigenschaften, die mir fehlen. Wenn ich sehe, wie du mit Hannah umgehst, dann bin ich froh, dass es anscheinend doch noch so etwas wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit gibt. So hat das Schicksal wenigstens einen meiner Fehler wieder ausgebügelt. Hannah erinnert mich in vielem an dich, als du noch klein warst. Sie ist so voller Leben, begeisterungsfähig, spontan. Ich möchte, dass das so bleibt. Und alleine schon deshalb ist es gut, dass ich diesen Weg nun gehe. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte ich bei ihr dieselben Fehler gemacht, wie bei dir.___

_Es ist mir schwer gefallen, gerade jetzt zu gehen, kurz vor Jonathan's Geburt. Aber so ist es leichter für mich, denn ich glaube, hätte ich ihn erst in meinen Armen gehalten, hätte ich nicht mehr gehen können. Und ich weiß, auch wenn du es nie ausgesprochen hast, dass es dein Wunsch ist, dass ich gehe. Ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht, als ich glaubte, hierher zu kommen und zu tun, als ob die Vergangenheit nie existiert hätte. Sie hat existiert, und keiner von uns erinnert sich heute noch gerne daran. Deshalb gebe ich dich frei. Das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Nie mehr Streit, keine bösen Worte mehr, keine Einmischung mehr in dein Leben. Sag Hannah, dass es mir leid tut und gib ihr einen Kuss von mir. Sie wird immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, genau wie du. ___

_In Liebe, Deine Mutter_

Tränen fielen auf den Briefbogen und verwischten die Schrift, während Izzie die Worte las. Eine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Bauch, während die andere den Bogen Papier umfasst hielt. Sie las die Worte und verstand sie doch nicht. Ihr Verstand weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, was sie las. Ihre Mutter war gegangen, für immer? Apathisch starrte sie auf die verschwommenen Zeilen. Sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief, und sie hob den Kopf und sah durch einen Tränenschleier, wie Alex im Türrahmen stand. „Sie ist weg", brachte sie mit tonloser Stimme hervor.

Schnell setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich weiß." Er strich ihr zärtlich über die tränenfeuchte Wange. „Ich hatte sie noch gebeten zu warten. Aber ihr Entschluss stand wohl fest." Er nahm ihr vorsichtig den Brief aus den zitternden Händen und ließ ihn auf den Boden segeln.

„Nein!" brach es aus Izzie hervor. „Sie kann nicht gehen ... nicht jetzt ... Ich .. ich brauche sie doch!" Ihr Körper wurde mit einem Mal von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt.

Alex hielt sie fest und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, ihr den Brief gegeben zu haben. Der Zeitpunkt hätte nicht schlechter gewählt sein können. Die Gefahr, dass der Stress doch wieder Wehen auslöste, war groß. Er schob Izzie sanft in die Waagerechte und deckte sie mit der Decke zu. „Versuch dich zu entspannen, okay? Ruhig atmen", ordnete er an, während er über ihre Haare strich.

„Finde sie, bitte!" Izzie griff nach seiner Hand und sah ihn flehend an. „Ich will sie nicht verlieren!"

Ihr Anblick brach ihm das Herz. Tränen versperrten seine Sicht, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. „Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist", sagte er leise. „Sie hat keine Adresse hinterlassen."

Izzie drehte sich auf die Seite und presste ihr Gesicht in das weiche Kissen. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Körper bebte und die Tränen unaufhaltsam flossen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nichts davon mehr kontrollieren konnte. Sie spürte, wie Alex sich neben sie legte und seinen Arm um sie schlang. Sein warmer Körper und die beruhigende Nähe ließen sie schläfrig werden. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek bog um die Ecke, die zu Thatcher Grey's Zimmer führte. Wie er vermutet hatte, stand Meredith vor der Tür. Tief durchatmend beschleunigte Derek seinen Schritt. Als er neben ihr stand, legte er seinen Arm um sie und sah ebenfalls auf die Tür.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach unsere Hände benutzen, denn mit unserer bloßen Willenskraft scheinen wir sie nicht öffnen zu können." Derek schmunzelte, auch wenn er Merediths Augenrollen nicht sehen konnte.

„Wenn du nur hier bist, um mich aufzuziehen, dann kannst du wieder gehen." Meredith zuckte mit ihren Schultern, um Dereks Arm abzuschütteln, doch dieser gab nicht so einfach auf. „Ich meine das ernst, Derek."

„Ich auch." Er sah jetzt in ihr Gesicht, dass eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und Einsicht zeigte. Doch Derek wusste, dass er Meredith nicht so einfach in das Zimmer ihres Vaters bekommen würde. „Wie geht es ihm denn oder hast du das nicht in Erfahrung bringen können?" Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür.

Meredith zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Laut Dr. Valdez geht es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut." Sie sah betreten zu Boden.

Seufzend strich Derek Meredith sanft über den Rücken bis sie sich entspannt gegen ihn lehnte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, da er den nächsten Versuch starten wollte, Meredith in das Zimmer ihres Vaters zu locken. „Ich gehe auch mit dir rein."

Genervt trat Meredith einen Schritt zurück. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu Derek hinüber. „Ich will nicht da rein gehen. Wenn du wissen willst wie es ihm geht, dann bitte." Sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung zur Tür. „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Aber mich bekommst du da nicht rein." Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme.

„Meredith, du musst nicht den ganzen Tag bei ihm bleiben. Aber du solltest wenigstens einmal im Zimmer gewesen sein." Derek trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, um die Distanz zu verkürzen.

„Und warum soll ich das machen?" Noch immer die Arme verschränkt, ließ sie es zu, dass er seine Hände auf ihre Schulter legte. Kaum hatte er sie wieder berührt schwand ihr Widerstand leicht.

„Weil ich dich kenne und du spätestens Morgen anfangen wirst dich zu fragen, ob du nicht besser rein gegangen wärst." Er ließ seine Hände an ihrem Arm hinunter gleiten während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Kaum hatte er ihre Unterarme erreicht, löste sie ihre Schutzhaltung und ließ es zu, dass er ihre Hände in seine nehmen konnte.

„Du kennst mich?" Sie rollte mit den Augen als er ihr lächelnd zunickte. „Wenn du mich so gut kennst, dann weißt du, dass ich dir böse sein werde, wenn er mich aus dem Zimmer raus wirft, weil er mich nicht sehen will."

„Ich habe ein paar geheime Mittel, um dich wieder zu besänftigen." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Davon mal abgesehen glaube ich nicht, dass er dich aus dem Zimmer werfen wird. Zudem besteht die kleine Chance, dass er schläft." 

Meredith sah von Derek zur Tür und schloss kurz die Augen. „Auf deine Verantwortung." Sie ging auf die Tür zu. Als Derek aufmunternd ihre Hand drückte, öffnete sie mit pochendem Herzen die Tür. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Thatcher die Augen geschlossen. Mit noch immer zitternden Knien trat sie näher an das Bett heran. Auch wenn sie alles andere als eine enge Beziehung zu ihrem Vater hatte, spürte sie wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete aufgrund des Erscheinungsbildes mit all den Verletzungen, die er von dem Unfall davon getragen hatte. Sie schloss mit einem letzten Schritt die Lücke zum Bett und nahm legte ihre Hand auf die ihres Vaters. Unsicher strich sie über seinen Handrücken, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden zog sie ihre Hand wieder weg und drehte sich zu Derek um, der an der Tür stehen geblieben war. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Derek trat auf sie zu, sah dann aber zu Thatcher hinüber. „Du musst gar nichts sagen." Er drehte sich wieder zu Meredith um und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht ‚Gute Besserung', weil es höflich ist."

„Du bist eine wahre Hilfe." Meredith schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Als ihr Blick wieder auf ihren Vater fiel, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernster. „Ich wünschte, dass ich ihn so lieben könnte wie Lexie."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die gleichen Gefühle empfindest. Nur im Gegensatz zu ihr, hast du auch seine unschönen Seiten kennen lernen müssen." Derek seufzte als seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schweiften. Als sein Pager ertönte, sah er entschuldigend zu Meredith hinüber. „Mein Patient ist fertig, ich muss in den OP."

Meredith beobachtete wie Derek seinen Pager wieder verstaute. „Kannst du meine Hände gebrauchen? Ich will nicht alleine hier bleiben."

„Für die habe ich immer Verwendung." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, da sie ihn entrüstet ansah. „Das meinte ich jetzt rein professionell."

Meredith rollte mit den Augen. Sie sah von Dereks ausgestreckter Hand zu Thatcher hinüber. „Gute Besserung, Thatcher. Dad." Sie nahm Dereks Hand und drückte sie leicht als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen. Als sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatten, öffnete Thatcher seine Augen und sah auf die Stelle, an der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken Meredith gestanden hatte.

**Krankenhaus - Warteraum**

Lexie war kurzzeitig im Warteraum auf ihrem Stuhl eingenickt, als George sich über sie beugte, um sie aufzuwecken. „Hey Lex ..." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die ihr in die Stirn gefallen war. Lexie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn verstört an.

„Dein Vater ist jetzt wach und ansprechbar", sagte er ruhig.

Lexie nickte und erhob sich langsam. Sie hatte Angst, ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Es war das erste Mal, seitdem sie aus dem Haus ausgezogen war, um in ihr eigenes Apartment zu ziehen, dass sie nun mit George gemeinsam bewohnte.

Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Möchtest du, dass ich mit rein komme?" fragte er besorgt.

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, das sollte ich alleine tun." Sie senkte schnell den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass mein Vater nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen ist", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

George seufzte. Ja, er wusste, welche Meinung Thatcher Grey über ihn hatte. Er hatte es ihm mehr als einmal deutlich gesagt und gezeigt, als er Lexie von zuhause abgeholt hatte, um mit ihr auszugehen. Woher diese spontane Abneigung ihm gegenüber kam, wusste George nicht. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon einmal verheiratet gewesen und nun geschieden war. Für George eigentlich kein Grund, denn Lexie's Vater war ebenfalls geschieden und hatte mit seiner zweiten Frau eine eigene Familie gegründet.

Noch während George darüber nachgrübelte, welche Gründe Thatcher Grey hatte, in abzulehnen, entzog Lexie ihm vorsichtig die Hand und ging Richtung Ausgang. „Lexie!" George ging hinter ihr her und berührte ihren Arm. „Lass mich dich wenigstens vorbereiten, was dich dort drinnen erwartet." Er sah, wie Lexie zaghaft nickte und fuhr fort. „Dr. Valdez hat dich darüber unterrichtet, dass dein Vater einen Infarkt hatte?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Lexie nickte. „Ja, er hat es mir gesagt."

„Gut." George nickte, während er Lexie mit sorgenvollem Blick ansah. Sie war blass, und ihre Augen war rot gerändert vom vielen Weinen. Es tat ihm fast körperlich weh, Lexie so leiden zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie sich die Schuld an Thatcher's Unfall gab. Lexie hatte sich nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter ständig für alles verantwortlich gefühlt, was die Familie anging. Eine große Verantwortung lastete auf den Schultern der 26 Jährigen.

„Ich habe Molly angerufen." Lexie spürte, wie sie wieder kurz davor war, den Kampf gegen die Tränen zu verlieren. „Sie wird bald hier sein."

„Du hattest mir erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist?"

„Im 4. Monat", nickte Lexie. „Ich hoffe, die Aufregung schadet nicht ihr oder dem Baby."

„Sicher nicht." George wischte ihr sanft mit seinem Daumen über die Wange. „Wegen Thatcher ..." Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Er hat wirklich einen Schutzengel gehabt. Die Verletzungen sind nicht sehr schwer. Sein linkes Bein ist gebrochen, und er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung ..."

„ ... Und einen Herzinfarkt", warf Lexie ein.

„Ja." George nickte. „Aber Dr. Valdez konnte das schlimmste verhindern.  
Das Schädel CT war auch unauffällig. Keine Gehirnblutung. Wir haben ihm ein ZVS gelegt, und er bekommt Infusionen." Er räusperte sich. "Wir kümmern uns darum, dass er einen Therapieplatz bekommt. Er sollte sein Alkoholproblem in den Griff bekommen, bevor noch schlimmeres passiert."

„Danke George!" Lexie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Wofür?" Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan."

„Doch, das hast du." Lexie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Du bist für mich da. Und obwohl du meinen Vater nicht magst, sorgst du dich um ihn."

"Moment mal", warf George ein. "Es ist umgekehrt. Er mag mich nicht. Ich habe nichts gegen ihn."

"Okay, dann eben so herum. Auf jeden Fall ist er nicht dein Patient und du kümmerst dich trotzdem um ihn."

"Er ist dein Vater." George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich weiß, wie viel er dir bedeutet."

Lexie nickte, während sie zu George aufschaute. „ Sobald wir das hier alles überstanden haben, rede ich mit ihm. Ich möchte, dass ihr beiden euch vertragt." Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, er war nur so unfreundlich zu dir, weil er eifersüchtig war. Mit Eric war er auch anfangs so komisch. Aber als Molly und er dann heirateten und sie Laura erwartete, änderte sich das schlagartig."

„Oh, du meinst, wenn ich ganz förmlich bei ihm um deine Hand bitte, ändert er seine Meinung über mich?"

Es war als Scherz gemeint, doch erst nachdem George den Satz beendet hatte, wurde ihm bewusst , was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Eine Minute lang herrschte eine geradezu beklemmende Stille im Raum, in der sich beide nur ansahen.

„Ich ... muss gehen." Lexie riss sich gewaltsam von George's Blick los und ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Ausgang.

„Ja." George hatte Mühe, den wachsenden Kloß in seinem Hals zu beseitigen. Gedankenverloren starrte er ihr hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ. Erinnerungsfetzen kamen hoch, wie er Callie im Hotelzimmer auf dem Fußboden kniend einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Sie hatte für einen kurzen Moment gezögert. Doch schließlich hatte sie zugestimmt, und sie waren Hals über Kopf nach Las Vegas gefahren, um sich trauen zu lassen. Der Blick in Lexie's Augen ließ keine Zweifel offen, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde gezögert hätte, wenn er ihr hier und jetzt einen Antrag gemacht hätte. Der Gedanke verwirrte ihn. Noch nie hatte er bewusst über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, wieder zu heiraten. Bis jetzt ...

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein Pager ansprang. Der nächste Patient wartete auf ihn. Er seufzte tief und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Notaufnahme.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Sergio öffnete die Tür zum Waschraum. Als er Callie erblickte lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen räusperte er sich. Doch sie sah nur kurz zu ihm hinüber während sie weiterhin ihre Hände wusch.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob die OP bei Mr. Grey gut verlaufen ist." Sergio beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um wieder in das Sichtfeld von Callie zu gelangen.

„Ja." Zwar bemerkte sie, dass Sergio sich ihr genähert hatte, aber sie behielt ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

Sergio stellte sich jetzt neben sie an das Waschbecken. „Wie aufschlussreich. Hatten wir nicht eine längere Diskussion darüber wie kompliziert sie sein würde und welch schlimme Folgen ein Aufschub haben könnte?"

„Wollen sie jetzt witzig sein und mich aufziehen. Sich entschuldigen, weil sie sich unmöglich benommen haben oder haben sie so viel Zeit, dass sie diese tot schlagen müssen?" Callie griff an ihm vorbei, um sich Papiertücher zu holen, um sich die Finger abzutrocknen.

„Nein, nein und definitiv nein." Sergio musste zur Seite gehen, da Callie nicht den Anschein machte, ihn höflich zur Seite zu bitten. „Ich interessiere mich nur für die OP, nachdem wir so lange darüber geredet haben. Außerdem spielt es auch eine Rolle für meine Therapie."

„Oh richtig. Sie sind ja jetzt hier die Nummer eins unter den Chirurgen. Wie konnte ich das vergessen." Sie rollte mit den Augen und griff nach einem weiteren Tuch, was sie danach zusammenknüllte und in den Mülleimer warf. Danach drehte sie sich zu Sergio um und musterte ihn. „Sie wollen wissen wie die OP verlaufen ist, dann lesen sie den Bericht. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen habe ich einen vollen OP Plan."

„Wir hatten wohl einen schlechteren Start als ich dachte." Er seufzte laut auf und streckte dann Callie seine Hand entgegen. „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Sergio Valdez, Leiter der Herz-Thorax Chirurgie."

Callie sah misstrauisch auf seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich mag es nicht, auf den Arm genommen zu werden."

„Wie drücke ich mich aus, ohne dass sie es falsch verstehen." Mit noch immer ausgestreckter Hand dachte er kurz nach. Lächelnd sah er schließlich zu Callie. „Auch wenn nichts dagegen sprechen würde, sie auf den Arm zu nehmen, ist diese Geste nicht abfällig gemeint."

Noch immer nicht überzeugt, nahm Callie die Geste Sergios an. „In Krisensituationen reagiert man schon einmal anders als man sonst machen würde." Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und drehte sich dann zur Tür um, doch Sergio trat mit einigen schnellen Schritten um sie herum und versperrte ihr so den Weg. „Und schon ist so wie gestern. Sie sind mir im Weg."

„Ich habe nicht vor ihnen im Weg zu stehen. Außer sie wollen es." Sergio sah sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an.

„Wie käme ich dazu, dass zu wollen? Vermutlich glauben sie wirklich noch, dass sie unwiderstehlich sind." Callie drückte ihn leicht zu Seite. „Ich gehöre nicht zu den kleinen Assistenzärzten, die ehrfurchtsvoll die Oberärzte anhimmeln. Sie müssen sich mir erst beweisen und dazu gehört es nicht, mit ihrem Dienstrang zu protzen."

„Sie haben eindeutig ein falsches Bild von mir." Sergio schüttelte lachend den Kopf, weswegen Callie ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah. „Ich lache sie nicht aus." Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als er bemerkte wie Callie Luft holte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das außerhalb der Dienstzeiten klären. Ohne Dienstränge oder bevorstehende Operationen."

„Sie wollen mit mir ausgehen?" Callie verschränkte amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was würde denn dagegen sprechen?" Sergio spürte wie Callies Widerstand langsam sank, weswegen er sich ihr mit einem kleinen Schritt näherte.

Callie sah ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an. In ihrem Kopf ging sie mögliche Hindernisse durch, doch sie konnte keinen Grund finden, der gegen eine Verabredung sprechen würde. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ihn für einen arroganten Chirurgen hielt. Und ihr Problem war, dass er Chirurg war. „Wenn ich nicht von ihrer Sorte heute wieder ständig aus den OP Sälen verdrängt werde, dann ließe sich vielleicht etwas machen. Ich sage ihnen dann Bescheid." Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür, was Sergio veranlasste zur Seite zu gehen und ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Mit einem letzten Blick verließ Callie den Waschraum. Erst als sie draußen war ließ sie es zu, dass sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.

**Thatcher's Krankenzimmer**

Lexie war froh, dass George sie vorbereitet hatte. Ihr Vater sah wirklich erbarmungswürdig aus, wie er da so hilflos und verkabelt in seinem Krankenbett lag. Er schien zu schlafen, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Zögernd ging Lexie auf das Bett zu, während Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, was wäre, wenn ihr Vater auch noch sterben würde. Dann wären sie und Molly ganz alleine. Lexie zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch. Sie war Ärztin. Sie war den Anblick von Patienten gewohnt. Aber es war etwas anderes, den eigenen Vater krank im Bett liegen zu sehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Sie wischte sich schnell die Tränen von der Wange und zog sich einen Stuhl heran auf dem sie Platz nahm.

Thatcher spürte, dass noch jemand mit ihm Raum war, als er langsam die Augen aufschlug. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Art Lächeln, als er Lexie erkannte. Noch geschwächt von den Strapazen des Unfalls streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. „Lex ...ie?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Sie lächelte, während sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterschluckte. „Ja, Dad, ich bin es." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Mol ...ly?" Er befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen. Das Sprechen bereitete ihm große Mühe.

„Es geht ihr gut. Ich habe sie angerufen. Sie kommt nachher ins Krankenhaus." Lexie räusperte sich. „Meredith ..." sagte sie zögernd. „Meredith war in der Notaufnahme, als du eingeliefert wurdest." Sie brach ab und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Sie sah, wie er die Stirn kraus zog. „Sie ... sie hat die Erstversorgung bei dir durchgeführt", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Sie ist eine fantastische Ärztin."

Thatcher's Stirn glättete sich und er nickte leicht.

„Sie hat mich angerufen und mir Bescheid gegeben, dass du einen Unfall hattest." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie haben Alkohol in deinem Blut nachweisen können." Sie drückte seine Hand noch ein wenig fester. „Bitte, lass dir helfen!" stieß sie dann verzweifelt hervor, während sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. „Mama ist tot, aber du lebst, und wir wollen dich nicht auch noch verlieren!"

Thatcher erwiderte Lexie's Händedruck. Auch in seinen Augen schimmerte es feucht. Erneut nickte er.

„Ich liebe dich!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Thatcher schloss müde die Augen.

Lexie richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihren Vater mit nachdenklichem Blick an. „Die Ärzte sagen, dass du eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben musst, und auch danach wirst du noch zuhause Hilfe brauchen. Ich werde für ein paar Wochen zurück ins Haus ziehen."

Er öffnete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lexie nickte. „Doch", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich habe mich in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig um dich gekümmert und viel zuviel um mein Leben. Das wird sich jetzt ändern." Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen fragte sie sich, wie George auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würde, dass sie zurück nach Hause ziehen würde, um ihren Vater zu unterstützen.

Lexie sah, dass ihr Vater seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig ging. Thatcher war eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, erhob sie sich und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

**In der Cafeteria**

Mark sah argwöhnisch zu Sergio, der sich an einen Tisch in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke setzte. Mit gehobener Augenbraue schüttelte er den Kopf bevor er sich wieder Derek zuwandte.

„Es heißt, dass Valdez sich an Torres ranschmeißt." Mark schnaubte kurz auf, da Derek ihn aber emotionslos ansah, verdrehte er die Augen. „Du könntest wenigstens höflich sein und vortäuschen, dass du darüber entrüstet bist."

„Warum soll ich denn entrüstet sein?" Derek sah zu Sergio, der sich mit einem anderen Arzt unterhielt.

Mark ließ die Gabel fallen und schnappte nach Luft. „Derek, er ist kaum hier und schon macht er sich an alle ran."

„Er ist seit Wochen hier und seine Liste an Krankenschwestern oder Ärztinnen mit denen er aus war kommt dem gleich, was du früher an einem Abend erreicht hast." Derek fing an zu schmunzeln, zumal Mark ihm zustimmend zunickte. „Also was stört dich daran, dass er eine Verabredung mit Callie hat?"

„Nichts." Mark schob sein Tablett von sich weg. Seufzend rieb er sich den Nasenrücken, um die aufsteigenden Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken.

Für einen Moment beobachtete Derek seinen Freund, dann schob auch er sein Tablett weg und nahm eine komfortablere Sitzposition ein. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, was soll nicht stimmen?" Mark sah zu Derek hinüber, der ihn besorgt ansah. „Mir geht es gut, alles in Ordnung. Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen."

„Ich habe dich auf meiner 2. Hochzeit gesehen. Und diese Sätze bedeuten für mich nur noch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Bei dir ist nicht alles in Ordnung." Derek nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee während er Mark erwartungsvoll ansah. „Mark, ich warte. Spuck es aus. Was stimmt nicht?"

„Wie machst du das?" Mark lehnte sich jetzt mit seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch. „Wie schaffst du es, Meredith zufrieden zu stellen und ich meine jetzt nicht deine nächtlichen Aktivitäten."

Derek runzelte die Stirn, da er nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte. „Du willst wissen, wie ich Meredith zufrieden stelle?" Er strich sich durchs Haar und kratzte sich dann an der Schläfe. „Was hat Merediths Zufriedenheit mit deinem Problem zu tun."

„Ich habe kein Problem." Da Derek ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf, räusperte sich Mark leicht. „Es ist mehr eine allgemeine Frage. Und ich habe kein Problem."

„Zuzugeben ein Problem zu haben ist der erste Schritt es zu lösen." Derek nahm wieder seinen Kaffeebecher auf und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich mache, weil ich nicht weiß, ob es richtig oder falsch ist." Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Frag mich das doch einfach in 40 Jahren wieder. Sollte ich dann immer noch mit Meredith verheiratet sein, dann scheine ich was richtig gemacht zu haben und kann dir vielleicht sagen, was es war."

„In 40 Jahren? Dann ist es zu spät." Mark schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Okay, du sagst ich muss es zugeben, dann gebe ich es zu. Ich habe ein Problem und du musst mir helfen."

„Du warst auf meinen beiden Hochzeiten und Vielehe ist verboten, was heißt, dass ich eine gescheitete Ehe habe. Was auch heißt, dass ich das Beziehungsallheilmittel nicht besitze. Aber schön, dass du zugibst nicht perfekt zu sein." Derek konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn Mark ihn daraufhin nur noch verärgerter ansah. Tief durchatmend hob Derek die Hand, um Mark davon abzuhalten, über ihn herzufallen. „Mark, wir alle machen Fehler. Das beste ist, sich dafür zu entschuldigen und sie nicht wieder begehen."

„Immer noch nicht hilfreich. Denn ich habe das Gefühl, nichts richtig machen zu können." Frustriert ließ sich Mark wieder zurück fallen.

„Wenn du herausgefunden hast, wie es bei Cristina funktioniert, dann sag mir bescheid, damit ich bei Meredith auch keine Fehler mehr mache." Derek zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem Mark ihm einen konfusen Blick zuwarf. „Oder du sagst Meredith wie sie bei mir keine Fehler begeht wegen meiner Altlasten. Darum geht es doch hier. Cristina wurde am Altar stehen gelassen, Meredith von ihrem Vater am Straßenrand. Ich hab mich selber auf den Straßenrand befördert ohne zu wissen, dass ich es war und du hast nie den Straßenrand verlassen. Alles was ich dir sagen kann ist, was du besser nicht machen solltest, aber das sollest du inzwischen bereits selber herausgefunden haben." Seufzend stellte er den Becher auf das Tablett. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war, Meredith zu überreden in das Zimmer ihres Vaters zu gehen. Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Vielleicht habe ich es richtig gemacht."

Mark schnaubte erneut auf. „Du zerstörst hier gerade meine Hoffnungen, dich als Berater engagieren zu können." Er spielte abwesend mit dem Besteck auf seinem Tablett. Als er wieder aufsah, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Entschuldigen und dann sich merken, was man falsch gemacht hat? Das könnte ich hinbekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Terminplaner anschaffen, damit ich nichts mehr vergesse."

„Denk daran, jeden Tag hinein zu sehen. Nur aufschreiben reicht nicht." Derek stand vom Tisch auf. „Und ich werde nach meiner Frau sehen, der ich heute Morgen hoffentlich nicht geschadet habe. Wenn doch, muss ich mir eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen und sie von ihrem Vater fern halten."

„Viel Glück dabei. Sobald du herausgefunden hast, wie man Frauen zufrieden stellt, dann sag mir bitte eher Bescheid. 40 Jahre kommen mir zu lang vor." Mark sah zu Derek auf, der ihm zunickte. Als Derek um die Ecke verschwunden war, sah Mark kurz auf die Uhr, da er das Gefühl bekam, etwas vergessen zu haben. Mit den Schultern zuckend überlegte er sich vorsichtshalber eine Entschuldigung.

**Krankenhaus - Warteraum**

Lexie massierte ihre schmerzenden Schultern als sie aus dem Krankenzimmer trat. Sie setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, als sie Molly erblickte, die im Warteraum auf und ab ging. Sie ging auf ihre Schwester zu und umarmte sie.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Molly drückte ihre Schwester kurz an sich und sah sie dann mit sorgenvollem Blick an.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Lexie beruhigend. „Er schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr. Er hat sich das Bein gebrochen und eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Es ist noch einmal glimpflich abgegangen."

Molly atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich hätte ihm den Autoschlüssel wegnehmen sollen", sagte sie seufzend. „Er hatte schon die ganze Nacht hindurch getrunken."

„Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Ich war nicht einmal zuhause." Lexie schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Meredith rief mich an. Sie hatte wohl gerade Notdienst, als er eingeliefert wurde."

Molly nickte. „Ich habe Meredith vorhin kurz gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sie schien mir etwas ... abwesend zu sein."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich glaube, die Vergangenheit macht ihr schwer zu schaffen." Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Sie hat Dad die Ohrfeige immer noch nicht verziehen."

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach.

„Hör mal, Molly", begann Lexie zögernd. „Ich weiß, dass ich erst kürzlich ausgezogen bin, damit du, Eric, Laura und das Baby mehr Platz habt. Aber nachdem, was nun vorgefallen ist, möchte ich vorerst wieder nach Hause zurückkommen." Sie sah ihre Schwester abwartend an, nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte.

Molly zog die Stirn in Falten. „Und was sagt dein Freund dazu?"

„George weiß noch nichts davon. Ich habe das gerade erst vorhin beschlossen und noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihm darüber zu reden."

„Und wie lange soll das sein?" Molly warf ihre rot-blonden Haare zurück. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Das soll nicht heißen, dass du nicht im Haus willkommen bist. Aber Eric und ich haben bereits angefangen, dein ehemaliges Zimmer als Babyzimmer auszubauen."

„Oh ..." Lexie fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. „Na schön, dann schlafe ich eben auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Lexie!" Molly sah ihre Schwester mit entschuldigendem Blick an. „Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass so etwas passieren würde."

„Schon gut." Lexie winkte ab. „Du kannst jetzt zu ihm gehen", wechselte sie schnell das Thema. „Er schläft zwar derzeit, aber er findet es sicher schön, wenn jemand bei ihm ist, wenn er aufwacht."

Molly sah ihre Schwester mit besorgtem Blick an. „Alles okay?"

„Ja, sicher." Lexie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss jetzt nur wieder zurück an meine Arbeit. Wir hören uns noch." Sie nickte Molly noch einmal knapp zu und verließ dann den Warteraum. Während sie eilig zu den Damentoiletten hinüber ging, spürte sie schon, wie sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge löste. Schnell öffnete sie die Toilettentür und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie schlang die Arme um den Körper und ließ die Tränen nun laufen. Als sie sich entschlossen hatte, in ihr eigenes Apartment zu ziehen war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie damit die Tür zu ihrem Zuhause für immer hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr Pager ansprang. George! Sie seufzte tief und steckte den Pager wieder ein. Was er wohl von ihr wollte? Auf jeden Fall wollte sie nicht, dass er sie in diesem Zustand sah. Sie wischte sich schnell die Tränen von der Wange und verließ den Toilettenraum.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith schlich an dem Zimmer ihres Vaters vorbei und stellte sich dann an die Ecke der Schwesternstation. Nach wenigen Sekunden begann sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen während sie die Tür zu Thatchers Zimmer immer fest im Auge behielt. Erst Cristinas harter Stoß gegen die Schulter riss sie aus ihrer Trance heraus.

„Au, was soll das?" Meredith rieb sich ihre schmerzende Schulter.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen. Hat er die Pest oder warum stehst du hier und bist nicht darin?" Cristina deutete auf die Tür als sie sich neben Meredith gegen den Tresen lehnte.

„Ich war schon drin." Mit der Schulter zuckend drehte sich Meredith um und suchte nach Unterlagen, mit denen sie sich ablenken könnte, doch da ihre Patienten auf einem anderen Flur lagen, konnte sie nichts finden. Cristina sah ihr dabei amüsiert zu. Da Meredith nach einiger Zeit noch immer den Blick ihrer Freundin auf sich spürte, wandte sie sich wieder Cristina zu. „Was willst du?"

„Nichts. Ich hab dich nur eine Weile beobachtet." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen musterte Cristina Meredith. „Also warum gehst du nicht rein?"

„Weil ich schon drin war." Antwortete Meredith genervt. „Warum interessiert dich das?"

Jetzt drehte sich auch Cristina mit dem Rücken zur Tür. „Ich lenke mich nur ab und du bist ein guter Ablenkungsgrund."

„Vielen Dank. Ich fühle mich so besonders." Meredith rollte mit den Augen.

Cristina hob die Augenbraue als sie eine Hand in die Seite stemmte. „Was willst du eigentlich? Deinem Vater geht es doch gut und er ist Dank der Schmerzmittel noch auf einem anderen Stern beheimatet. Vermutlich erinnert er sich noch nicht einmal daran, dass du im Zimmer warst." Sie runzelte für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachsehen, ob Mark starke Schmerzmittel einnimmt."

Meredith sah verwirrt zu Cristina hinüber, die ihr dann mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass sie nur vor sich hingeredet hatte. „Ich versuche mich nur zu bemühen, eine gute Tochter zu sein. Gute Töchter kümmern sich." Sie drehte sich wieder zur Tür um und seufzte laut auf. „Aber alles woran ich denke ist, dass er mich nicht sehen will und ich ohnehin nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Und trotzdem würde ich gerne reingehen und auf der anderen Seite wieder nicht." Ihr Blick fiel auf Cristina, die sie fragend ansah. „Ich mache keinen Sinn."

„Nein, du machst keinen Sinn." Noch immer hatte Cristina die Stirn gerunzelt, doch sie schüttelte sich kurz, um die wirren Gedankengänge von Meredith zu verdrängen. „Keiner erwartet, dass du rein gehst und mit ihm redest. Er hat dich ja auch nicht besucht als du operiert worden bist."

„Weil er es nicht wusste." Warf Meredith ein, doch sie nahm sich sofort zurück, da Cristina ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Und warum wusste er es nicht? Weil er die Pokale für Vater des Jahres schon längst wieder abgeben musste." Frustriert stöhnte Cristina auf. „Entschuldige. Du warst in seinem Zimmer drin und damit sollte es reichen. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass eine nicht existente Beziehung von heute auf morgen aufblüht." Sie atmete tief durch und sah von Meredith zur Tür und dann wieder zurück. „Und warum konntest du schon mal reingehen und jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Weil Derek als mein Flügelmann dabei war." Meredith sah traurig zu Boden.

„Sollte er wieder hier sein und hat es vergessen? Ich kenne da noch einen, der ständig etwas vergisst." Cristinas Blick verfinsterte sich leicht.

„Was?" Meredith sah überrascht zu Cristina hinüber. „Nein, ich gebe ihm eigentlich nicht ständig einen Bericht, wo ich mich aufhalte und was ich vorhabe."

„Natürlich nicht." Cristina sah über Merediths Schulter hinweg. „Dann hat er wohl nur einen Radar. Gibt es so etwas zu kaufen. Für Mark bräuchte ich auch so etwas. Oder einen Terminplaner."

„Den will sich schon selber kaufen." Derek stellte sich neben Meredith und leget einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Muss ich das verstehen?" Meredith sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Nein, wir verstehen dich ja auch nicht ständig. Ich muss wieder in die freie Klinik zurück." Cristina stieß sich vom Tresen ab und warf Derek einen fragenden Blick zu. „Er hat darüber gesprochen und Besserung gelobt?" Sie wartete sein Kopfnicken ab, zuckte aber nur kurz mit den Schultern bevor sie an den beiden vorbei ging und schon bald hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ich frage erst gar nicht nach." Meredith lehnte sich an Derek an, der sie daraufhin mit einem dankbaren Blick bedachte.

„Dafür stelle ich mir die Frage, warum du hier herumstehst." Er löste die Umarmung und stellte sich vor sie, so dass der Weg zu Thatchers Zimmer versperrt war.

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte wieder reingehen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass ich das nur aus einer Erwartungshaltung machen würde." Nervös griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht enttäusche, wenn ich nicht reingehe."

„Im Gegenteil. Ich hoffe, dass du mir das von heute morgen nicht Übel nimmst." Er drückte ihre Hand sanft, woraufhin sie ihn anlächelte.

„Den kleinen Schubs habe ich gebraucht." Sie atmete tief durch. „Jetzt kann ich mir keinen Vorwurf machen und trotzdem das machen, was ich für richtig halte. Ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit, ihn komplett in mein Leben zu lassen."

„Gut zu wissen." Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Wenn ich dir wieder einen Schubs geben darf. Egal wie stark, dann stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung."

Meredith verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen und zog ihn dann hinter sich her als sie den Flur verließen.

**Wenn man etwas ändern will, dann bieten sich einem mehrere Möglichkeiten. Entweder man blickt in die Vergangenheit und erkennt so die Ursache eines größeren oder kleineren Problems, welches man dann angeht, um weiter machen zu können. Oder man ignoriert alles um einen herum und macht einfach weiter. Doch dieses einfach weiter machen kann auch schon mal dazu führen, dass man nicht sieht wie sich um einen herum ebenfalls alles verändert und am Ende steht man mit einem größeren Problem da als vorher (**_**Lexie wischt sich einige Tränen von der Wange. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln geht sie wieder in das Zimmer von Thatcher, in dem auch Molly ist**_**). Auch wenn es einem schwerer fällt, sich seinen Fehlern zu stellen, so stellt man am Ende fest, dass darin oft der Schlüssel zum Erfolg liegt (**_**Mark überreicht Cristina einen Umschlag, den sie argwöhnisch betrachtet**_**). Lässt man die unerwarteten Komplikationen des Lebens außen vor (**_**Alex sieht besorgt zu Izzie hinüber, die sich den Rücken reibt**_**), so finden wir oft nur dann die Sicherheit in unserem Handeln, wenn wir mit einem gezielten Rückschritt unsere Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen können (**_**Meredith geht lächelnd auf Derek zu, der auf sie in der Lobby gewartet hat. Gemeinsam verlassen sie das Krankenhaus**_**).  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**5.21 – Someone To Love**

**_Someone To Love_**_****_

_Don't even like to think about __  
__I don't know what I'd do without it __  
__I only know I'll live & not be for your love __  
__Baby you came to me __  
__in my time of need __  
__When I needed you __  
__you were there for me __  
__Baby the love from you __  
__is what got me through __  
__It's because of you, I was able to __  
__give my heart again __  
__You gave me... ___

_[CHORUS:__  
__Someone to love __  
__Someone to touch __  
__Someone to hold __  
__Someone to know __  
__Someone to love __  
__Someone to trust __  
__Someone to hold __  
__Oh, someone to know ___

_I thought I'd never love again __  
__I thought my life was over, and.. __  
__I didn't wanna face or even see another day, baby __  
__Suddenly from nowhere __  
__baby, you appeared __  
__You dried my tears __  
__You cared for me __  
__Maybe your love for me __  
__truly rescued me __  
__It's because of you, I was able to __  
__fall in love again __  
__You gave me someone... ___

_[Chorus___

_For so long in my life __  
__I wouldn't let love inside __  
__But I swallowed my pride __  
__the day you arrived ___

_And now with you by my side __  
__everything is all right __  
__It's because of you, I was able to... ___

_Give my heart again __  
__And you gave me someone to love __  
__and you gave me someone to love __  
__You gave me someone to love __  
__Someone to know __  
__And you gave me someone to love __  
__and you gave me someone to love __  
__You gave me someone to love __  
__Someone to know_

**Der Hürdenläufer hat zehn Hürden mit einer Höhe von circa einem Meter vor sich, die er in einer möglichst schnellen Zeit überwunden haben muss. Die Weitspringer beißen sich an einem Weltrekord der nahe der 9 Meter Marke liegt, die Zähne aus. Sie trainieren jeden Tag, um ihre persönliche Bestmarke zu überbieten. Das komische ist, dass wir in unserem Beruf bereit sind, über unseren Schatten zu springen. Doch in anderen Bereichen weigern wir uns manchmal mit Händen und Füßen, den letzten Schritt zu machen (**_**Meredith liegt wach im Bett, sie hat ihre Hand auf dem Bauch abgelegt und starrt an die Decke**_**). Wir umgehen die wichtigen Themen so lange es geht (**_**Cristina legt einen Umschlag zur Seite und geht aus ihrer Wohnung heraus**_**). Statt über unsere Probleme zu reden, ziehen wir uns lieber zurück und warten darauf bis es von alleine vorbei geht (**_**Izzie wird mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht wach und steht auf**_**). Selbst wenn die Lösung direkt vor uns liegt, weigern wir uns die Hand auszustrecken und nehmen lieber die Unannehmlichkeiten in Kauf (**_**Lexie steht vor ihren Kleiderschrank. Hinter ihr auf dem Bett steht ein kleiner Reisekoffer**_**).  
**

**Meredith's Haus - Alex/Izzie Schlafzimmer**

Alex wusste nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, als er die Augen aufschlug und in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers starrte. Ganz automatisch tastete seine Hand zu der anderen Betthälfte hinüber, wo er Izzie vermutete. Doch sein Griff ging ins Leere. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute er auf die leere Betthälfte und ließ seinen Blick dann hinüber zum Wecker wandern. Es war 4 Uhr morgens. Keine Uhrzeit, wo ein normaler Mensch noch wach oder schon wieder erwacht war. Doch derzeit war es fast Normalzustand für Izzie, um diese Uhrzeit durchs Haus zu wandern, denn das Baby hatte dann immer seine Aktivphase. Seufzend schob Alex die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf. Vermutlich war sie wieder vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, mutmaßte er. Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sie dort schlafend vorgefunden. Er ging die Treppe nach unten und blieb dann einen Moment ratlos und mit gerunzelter Stirn im leeren Wohnzimmer stehen. „Izzie?" 

Auch die Suche in der Küche blieb ergebnislos. Unruhe machte sich bei ihm breit. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihre Schlaflosigkeit genutzt hatte, um draußen einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang zu machen? Er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Izzie würde nichts tun, was das Baby gefährden könnte. Oder doch? Sein Pulsschlag erhöhte sich, als er die Haustür öffnete und nur im Pyjama bekleidet ein paar Schritte nach draußen tat. „Izzie? Bist du hier?"

Keine Antwort. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Auto noch da war. Für einen Moment hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, dass sie vielleicht das Auto genommen hatte. Aber wenn sie nicht im Wohnzimmer, nicht in der Küche und auch nicht draußen war, wo war sie dann? Während er eilig die Treppe nach oben rannte, fasste er den Entschluss, sie zu suchen. Er wollte gerade wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück gehen, als er ein Geräusch vernahm, dass sich wie ein Plätschern anhörte. Er folgte dem Geräusch und blieb dann verblüfft im Türrahmen des Badezimmers stehen. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Izzie drehte erschrocken ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie seine Stimme hörte. „Alex!" rief sie aus. „Na endlich!"

„Was tust du da?" wiederholte er noch einmal seine Frage, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie hinunter starrte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Izzie rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen, während sie eine Handvoll Schaum nahm und ihn nach ihm warf. 

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?" Er fing den Schaumball auf und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. 

„Sag das mal ihm!" Sie deutete mit vorwurfsvoller Miene auf ihren runden, mit Schaum bedeckten, Babybauch.

Alex zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben, während er vor der Badewanne in die Hocke ging „Hast du wieder Wehen gehabt?"

Izzie hob die Arme und ließ sie ins Wasser platschen. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Es macht mir Spaß, um 4 Uhr morgens ein heißes Schaumbad zu nehmen", stieß sie leicht gereizt hervor.

„Izzie!"

„Schon gut." Sie streckte sich aus und seufzte. „Ja, ich hatte Wehen. Oder zumindest dachte ich, dass es welche wären", korrigierte sie schnell, als sie seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aber kaum saß ich hier drin, waren sie auch schon wieder vorbei."

„Gut." Alex lächelte nervös. „Und wieso bist du danach nicht zurück ins Bett gekommen?"

Izzie lachte freudlos auf. „Wie denn?" Sie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen. „Der Tipp, heiß zu baden, um herauszufinden, ob man echte Wehen hat, ist ja ganz nett. Aber er kommt von Ärzten, die anscheinend keine Ahnung haben, wie es ist, 10 kg an Mehrgewicht plus einen Bauch so groß wie 5 Wassermelonen aus der Wanne zu heben!" Sie stoppte und sah Alex mit Zornesmiene an, als sie sein amüsiertes Grinsen sah. „Ja, mach dich nur lustig! Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich die Vasektomie persönlich an dir durchführen! Und nun hilf mir aus dieser verdammten Wanne heraus!"

Alex gefror das Grinsen im Gesicht. Schnell drehte er sich um und griff nach Izzie's Bademantel. „Tut mir leid!" murmelte er, während er unter ihre Arme griff und sie vorsichtig hochzog. Er streifte ihr den Bademantel über und half ihr aus der Wanne. Izzie hob den Kopf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Alex verzog das Gesicht zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, während er ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich.

Diese sanfte Berührung genügte, um Izzie's Puls zu beschleunigen. Sie rückte so nahe es ging an ihn heran und strich mit ihren Lippen leicht über seinen Mund. An Alex' schwerer gehender Atmung erkannte sie, dass der Kuss seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Mutig presste sie ihre Lippen fester auf seine und öffnete sie dann leicht, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal so intim waren. Izzie's Erregung wuchs, als seine Lippen von ihrem Mund abließen und am Hals entlang wanderten. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und begann, seinen Nacken zu streicheln. Sie fühlte, wie Alex ihren Bademantel öffnete und seine warmen Hände über ihre nackte Haut strichen. Für einen Moment schoss ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es bequem sein würde, im 9. Monat schwanger, auf dem Fußboden des Badezimmers, Sex zu haben. Doch die Frage erübrigte sich, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Meredith das Bad betrat.

„Oh ..." rief sie überrascht aus, als sie die beiden eng umschlungen vorfand. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr ..." Sie räusperte sich hörbar. „Na gut. Dann gehe ich ins andere Bad, um auf Toilette zu gehen. Macht ruhig weiter."

Alex zog schnell seine Hände von Izzie weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, wir sind ...fertig", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Er tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit seiner Frau, die daraufhin begann, ihren Bademantel in die richtige Position zu rücken. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie dann an Meredith vorbei Richtung Ausgang.

Meredith sah ihr amüsiert hinterher. „Was war das denn?" Sie sah Alex mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Er blies langsam die Luft aus und lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Duschtür, während er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Das war knapp", entfuhr es ihm. Er lächelte dünn. „Glaub mir, ich habe mich noch nie so gefreut, dich zu sehen, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick."

Meredith lachte leise. „Lass das nicht Derek hören. Er könnte es missverstehen." Sie sah Alex' nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und fügte tröstend hinzu. „Nur noch vier Wochen."

Er nickte. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, doch das andere Bad zu benutzen?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Darf ich fragen wieso?" 

„Ich würde gerne duschen", erwiderte Alex mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich verstehe." Meredith wandte sich amüsiert grinsend zur Tür. „Das Bad gehört dir. So lange du willst."

„Danke!" Er grinste zurück. 

Sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Bad.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mit einem ungewohnt flauen Gefühl im Magen betrat Derek den Flur, auf dem sich auch Thatcher Grey's Zimmer befand. Noch einmal tief Luft holend, klopfte er an die Zimmertür seines Schwiegervaters. Als er ein leises „herein" hörte, straffte er die Schultern bevor er schließlich das Zimmer betrat.

„Mr. Grey, ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass aus neurologischer Sicht alles in Ordnung ist. Sollte auch Dr. Torres ihr Einverständnis geben, dann dürfen sie nach Hause." Erklärte Derek in seiner nüchternen Doktorstimme.

„Danke, Dr. Shepherd." Thatcher räusperte sich kurz. „Ich dachte, dass ich nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung gehabt hatte. Warum kümmert sich ein so anerkannter Chirurg wie sie dann um mich?"

„Sie sind eben etwas besonderes." Derek mahnte sich selber, den sarkastischen Tonfall abzulegen. „Es geht mehr darum, dass ich am Tag ihrer Einlieferung miteinbezogen wurde und man mir auch jetzt noch einmal ihre letzten Bilder vorgelegt hatte."

„Als Abschluss sozusagen." Thatcher lächelte nervös als er Derek zunickte. „Ich sollte mich dann auch bei ihnen bedanken."

„Nein, das war mein Job. Mehr nicht." Derek wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Thatcher räusperte sich erneut. „Was kann ich denn noch für sie tun?"

„Sie war immer nur da, wenn ich geschlafen habe." Thatcher richtete sich jetzt auf. „Meredith. Ich meine Meredith."

Derek fuhr sich durchs Haar. Seufzend überlegte er, ob es richtig war, mit Thatcher über Meredith zu reden. „Vielleicht sollten sie das mit ihr selber klären."

„Sie will nicht mit mir reden." Erwiderte Thatcher schnell.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verharrte Derek mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade, dann spürte er wie sich wieder seine Wut anstaute. „Sie will. Aber sie hat Angst und ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Zuerst verschwinden sie aus dem Leben, dann müssen andere den Kontakt herstellen, sie schlagen sie und haben noch nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen zu der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter zu kommen. Was erwarten sie von Meredith? Sie hat die nötigen Schritte getan. Jetzt sind sie dran."

Thatcher sah auf sein gebrochenes Bein herunter und schmunzelte dabei. „Ich bin wohl nicht in der Lage, einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen."

„Ausreden." Konterte Derek sofort und zuckte dann die Schulter, nachdem Thatcher ihn überrascht ansah. „Zuerst war es Ellis, die sie angeblich gehindert hat. Dann wollten sie ihre Familie nicht enttäuschen, weil sie jahrelang ihre Tochter verleugnet haben. Dann haben sie ihr Susans Tod vorgeworfen. Nur um sich schließlich hinter dem Alkohol zu verstecken." Mit einem starren Blick wartete er darauf, was Thatcher ihm jetzt für eine Ausrede zur Antwort geben würde.

„Habe ich denn noch eine Chance?" Fragte Thatcher schließlich, nachdem er sich Dereks Worte durch den Kopf hat gehen lassen.

„Nein." Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei mir haben sie keine mehr. Aber wenn sie Meredith meinen. Sie sind ihr Vater und sie sehnt sich danach, eine Verbindung mit ihnen zu haben." Da Thatcher ihn jetzt skeptisch betrachtete, fing Derek an höhnisch zu lachen. „Im Gegensatz zu ihnen sind mir Merediths Gefühle nicht egal. Ich werde sie unterstützen, auch wenn bei mir alle Alarmglocken läuten."

„Ich bin kein schlechter Vater. Sie haben keine Kinder, also können sie nicht beurteilen, was ich für wen empfinde und was nicht." Thatchers Stimme klang nun deutlich fester.

Interessiert musterte Derek seinen Schwiegervater. „Nein, ich habe keine Kinder. Aber sollte ich mit Meredith einmal welche haben, dann könnte sie mich nie von ihnen abhalten. Ich würde alles machen, um sie sehen zu dürfen."

„Sie können Meredith nicht mir meiner Exfrau vergleichen." Thatcher sah betreten zur Bettdecke. „Sie hat mir sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass Meredith mich nichts mehr angeht."

„Ich weiß wie manipulierend sie sein konnte. Bei mir war sie auch erfolgreich. Aber ich war nur der potentielle Schwiegersohn und nicht der Ehemann oder der Vater der gemeinsamen Tochter." Derek fixierte jetzt Thatcher, der ihn wieder ansah. „Sie hätten sich per Gericht ein Besuchsrecht erkämpfen können."

Thatcher nickte ihm seufzend zu. „Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und jetzt ist mir Meredith eine Fremde."

„Die sie immer noch kennen lernen können." Unterbrach Derek. „Nur werde ich Meredith nicht mehr zu ihnen schicken. Sie müssen zu ihr kommen." Er sah auf seine Uhr und seufzte dann leise. „Ich muss leider weiter, Mr. Grey."

„Natürlich. Sie sind ein viel beschäftigter Arzt." Thatcher versuchte wieder zu lächeln, was aber nur in einem nervösen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel endete. Als Derek die Tür geöffnet hatte, nahm er noch einmal tief Luft. „Wollen sie und Meredith Kinder haben?"

Überrascht von der Frage blieb Derek wieder stehen. „Ich hoffe, dass Meredith ihre Angst ablegt und sie irgendwann Kinder haben will. Aber noch überwiegt bei ihr die Angst, nicht so werden zu wollen wie ihre Mutter es war."

Thatcher brachte daraufhin ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln zustande. „Ich drücke ihnen die Daumen, dass Meredith Kinder haben will."

„Danke." Derek sah ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln an, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus - Flur **

Nachdenklich sah Callie auf die Unterlagen in ihrer Hand, bevor sie sich an ihre beiden Auszubildenden wandte. „Thatcher Grey soll heute entlassen werden", sagte sie ruhig. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Lexie fest in die Augen. „Dr. Grey sie werden heute in der freien Klinik aushelfen, und sie Dr. O'Malley" wandte sie sich dann weiter an George", werden Thatcher Grey für die Entlassung vorbereiten." 

Lexie warf einen hilflosen Blick zu George hinüber, der ihr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, dass es in Ordnung war.

„Das war es dann Dr. Grey. Worauf warten sie noch?" Callie's Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen, als sie Lexie's Zögern bemerkte.

Lexie warf Callie einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor sie sich schließlich umdrehte und den Flur hinunterging.

„War das jetzt unbedingt nötig?" George sah Callie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine." George verdrehte die Augen. „Seitdem du von mir und Lexie weißt piesackst du sie, wo du nur kannst. Dein Verhalten ist unprofessionell, Callie!"

Sie lachte freudlos auf. „Das ist ein guter Witz, George! Im Gegensatz zu dir nehme ich meinen Job sehr ernst. Aber das kann einer, der sich durch sämtliche Betten im Seattle Grace geschlafen hat, nicht vorstellen." Sie sah, wie er blass wurde und setzte noch einen drauf. „Ich frage mich, wie lange es diesmal dauert, bis du ihrer überdrüssig geworden bist und dir die nächste suchst."

George hatte genug gehört. Er fasste Callie grob am Arm und sah ihr mit finsterem Blick fest in die Augen. „Hör auf so über sie zu reden! Lexie ist anders als ..." Er suchte nach den passenden Worten, doch Callie war schneller.

„Olivia, Meredith, oder Izzie?" Sie lachte verächtlich, während sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite. „Komm schon, George. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du nicht treu sein kannst."

Er sah sie mit fassungslosem Blick an. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie viel Hass sich bei Callie in den letzten Wochen aufgestaut hatte. Nach dem Vorfall im Apartment vor einigen Wochen hatten sie kaum noch Kontakt zueinander gehabt. Die zarten Freundschaftsbande, die sie nach der Scheidung geknüpft hatten, waren zerstört. Und auch Lexie hatte darunter leiden müssen. Callie hatte den privaten Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen, und als ihre Vorgesetzte hatte sie sie meistens für die freie Klinik oder die Notaufnahme eingeteilt. „Das mit Lexie ist etwas anderes", sagte er, als er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich liebe sie."

Callie's Mund verzog sich spöttisch. „Wie vielen Frauen hast du im letzten Jahr gesagt, dass du sie liebst?" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Mich nehmen wir mal aus. Denn wir wissen ja beide, dass du mich nie wirklich geliebt hast."

„Ich ..." George räusperte sich, als ihm die Stimme versagte. Das Gespräch wurde ihm eindeutig zu persönlich.

„Ich bin nicht schadenfroh", wechselte sie plötzlich den Ton. „Ich kann sehen, wie sie dich anhimmelt." Sie strich sich seufzend eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Es ist nicht ganz einfach mit anzusehen, wie sie in ihr Unglück rennt."

George öffnete den Mund, um einen Einwand zu machen, doch Callie gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. „Ich bitte dich um eins ..." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr", tu ihr nicht weh!"

George war verblüfft von Callie's plötzlichem Stimmungswechsel. Verstört sah er sie an, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das werde ich nicht", murmelte er. 

„Okay." Callie nickte, während sie die Hände in ihren Kitteltaschen vergrub. „Dann geh jetzt zu Thatcher Grey und bereite ihn für die Entlassung vor."

George nickte. Er warf Callie noch einen verunsicherten Blick zu, den sie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken erwiderte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Thatcher Grey's Krankenzimmer.

**Im Krankenhaus - Aufzug**

Meredith hatte ihre Augen fest auf Untersuchungsergebnissen als der Aufzug ihr Stockwerk erreichte. Ohne aufzublicken betrat sie ihn auch und zuckte erst zusammen als ihr jemand in den Nacken blies.

„Oh mein Gott." Meredith atmete tief durch. Genervt bückte sie sich nach unten, da sie vor Schreck ihre Papiere hat fallen lassen. „Bist du noch zu retten, mich so zu erschrecken?"

Mark half ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen dabei alles aufzuheben. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass es mir Leid tut."

Kaum hatte sie alle Papiere wieder in der Hand, schlug sie ihn gegen die Schulter. „Idiot." Sie rollte mit den Augen als Mark anfing zu lachen. „Was sollte das?"

„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen." Mark hob entschuldigend die Hände, da Meredith ihn noch immer wütend anfunkelte. „Aus welcher Welt habe ich dich denn herausgeholt?"

„Nur aus einer unangenehmen mit schlechten Nachrichten." Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und sah dann zu Mark hoch.

„Dann erwarte ich jetzt aber eine große Dankesrede, weil ich dich in die schöne Welt zurück gebracht habe." Grinsend hielt er die Arme auf, die Meredith jedoch kopfschüttelnd ignorierte. „Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und könnte es dir befehlen."

„Natürlich bist du das." Sie blickte auf die Anzeige und stöhnte frustriert auf. „Jetzt gebe ich dir eine Lobeshymne, weil ich Dank dir mein Stockwerk verpasst habe." Erneut funkelte sie ihn wütend an. Kaum hatte der Aufzug das nächste Stockwerk erreicht, eilte sie heraus. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sich Mark an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte. „Verfolgst du mich jetzt?"

„Nein, ich habe nur den gleichen Weg." Grinsend hielt er die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf.

Stirnrunzelnd ging sie an ihm vorbei und wartete dann auf ihn bis er wieder an ihrer Seite war. „Ernsthaft, Mark. Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich Cristina letzte Woche einen Umschlag gegeben habe und sie den Inhalt verweigert." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sah sie aber aufmerksam an. Da Meredith ihn mit großen Augen ansah, seufzte er laut auf. „Sie hat dir also nichts erzählt?"

Als sie das nächste Stockwerk erreicht hatten, blieb sie stehen. „Nein, ich weiß nichts von einem Umschlag." Verwundert über die Neuigkeit betrachtete sie sich Mark genau. „Was hast du denn in den Umschlag getan?"

„Meinen Hausschlüssel." Murmelte Mark unsicher.

„Oh." Meredith sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie hat mir nichts gesagt. Vielleicht aber auch, weil Thatcher die ganze Woche da war." Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich an die Wand.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen und erklären, warum sie mir aus dem Weg geht." Mark stellte sich vor Meredith, die ihm mit einem Schulterzucken bedachte. „Komm schon."

„Mark, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat sie noch immer nicht das Vertrauen in eine neue Beziehung." Erneut zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ihr ja auf den Zahn fühlen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, lass es." Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde es selber mit ihr klären." Er ging zur Tür, drehte sich dann wieder zu Meredith um. „War es falsch von mir?"

„Ihr einen Schlüssel zu geben?" Meredith nickte jetzt lachend mit dem Kopf. „Wir sind keine Schlüsselkinder, Mark. Aber wenn du ihr Zeit gibst, dann wird sie sich daran gewöhnen."

Seufzend öffnete Mark die Tür. „Soll ich mir eine Entschuldigung einfallen lassen, weil ich zu schnell war?"

Meredith musste erneut laut lachen. „Nein, du hast in dem Sinne nichts falsch gemacht. Selbst wenn du ihr erst in einem Jahr einen Schlüssel gegeben hättest, dann bräuchte sie Zeit, um damit klar zu kommen." Sie gang an ihm vorbei und klopfte ihm dabei tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du das alles schon hinter dir hast." Er hörte Merediths Lachen und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

**Thatcher Grey's Krankenzimmer**

George stand noch immer unter dem Einfluss von seinem Treffen mit Callie, als er Thatcher Grey's Krankenzimmer aufsuchte. Er verrichtete schweigsam seine Arbeit, wohlwissend, dass ein Augenpaar jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Doch er hatte keine Lust, nette Konversation mit Lexie's Vater zu betreiben. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, über was er mit ihm reden sollte. Er wusste von Lexie, wie Thatcher über ihn dachte. Und er hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren, als er sie einmal von zuhause hatte abholen wollen. Thatcher Grey hasste ihn – keine Frage.

George ging zum Bett und half Thatcher in den bereitstehenden Rollstuhl. Schweigend löste er die Bremse und schob seinen Patienten Richtung Tür.

„Warten sie!" Lexie's Vater zog die Bremse, und der Rollstuhl blieb abrupt stehen.

George sah ihn irritiert an. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Thatcher schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es stimmt vieles nicht", begann er stockend. „Seit dem Tod meiner Frau ist nichts mehr, wie es vorher war. Sie war alles was ich hatte." Er senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich aufgegeben. Ich habe meine Kinder vernachlässigt. Ich habe die Verantwortung abgegeben und meinen Kummer im Alkohol ertränkt." Seine Stimme brach. „Und beinahe wäre ich dabei drauf gegangen", beendete er den Satz dann. Er hob den Kopf und sah George an. „Vermutlich hassen sie mich. Aber glauben sie mir, ich hasse mich selber noch viel mehr. Und ich kann nie mehr gutmachen, was ich Molly und Lexie damit angetan habe." Er begann leise zu seufzen. „Lexie fühlt sich verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist. Sie glaubt, sie wäre Schuld, weil sie sich nicht genug um mich gekümmert hätte. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ohne sie hätte ich mir nach Susan's Tod wohl gleich eine Flinte an den Kopf gesetzt und hätte abgedrückt."

George sah ihn betroffen an. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Alles erschien ihm in diesem Moment ohne Belang zu sein. Also hörte er einfach weiter zu, was Lexie's Vater zu sagen hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie nun ihr eigenes Leben lebt, ein eigenes Apartment hat, einen Job gefunden hat, der sie ausfüllt und ..." Er stockte kurz und sah George dann mit einem nervösen, verunsicherten Blick an. „Und einen Mann gefunden hat, den sie liebt", fügte er leiser hinzu. 

George senkte den Kopf. Thatcher's Beichte berührte ihn, und er schluckte schnell den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Noch immer fehlten ihm die Worte. 

„Reden sie mit ihr, bitte!" Thatcher sah ihn flehend an. „Ich weiß, dass sie mir helfen will, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie alles für mich opfert. Sie soll sich nicht von mir abhängig machen. Molly und Eric werden weiter im Haus wohnen. Sie können mir helfen. Wenn Lexie zurück ins Haus zieht, dann werden nur wieder alte Wunden aufbrechen. Sie verstehen mich doch, oder?"

George nickte.

„Sie sind der einzige, der sie dazu bringen kann, von dieser absurden Idee abzukommen. Tun sie mir den Gefallen und reden sie mit ihr ...bitte!" 

George räusperte sich. „Ich ... ich will es versuchen."

„Gut." Thatcher nickte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es heißt ja nicht, dass sie nicht mehr im Haus willkommen ist", sagte er ruhig. „Ich freue mich über ihren Besuch."

George nickte erneut. Es war immer noch schwer für ihn, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Können wir dann gehen? Ihre Tochter Molly und ihr Schwiegersohn warten bereits draußen auf sie."

Thatcher nickte, und George fuhr den Rollstuhl nach draußen. Als sie den Flur entlang fuhren, sprach Thatcher ihn erneut an. „Ach Dr. O'Malley ... George ..." Er räusperte sich. „Was ich vorhin sagte von wegen, dass meine Tochter weiterhin im Haus willkommen wäre ..." Er machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft. „Das gilt natürlich auch für sie."

George stoppte den Rollstuhl unwillkürlich und warf Thatcher einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Er war überrascht von seinem Sinneswandel. Es war erst wenige Monate her, dass Lexie's Vater ihn quasi vor die Tür des Hauses gesetzt hatte, in das er ihn nun gerade eingeladen hatte. „Das ist ..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „... wirklich sehr nett."

Thatcher rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich möchte, dass meine Tochter glücklich ist. Und anscheinend machen sie sie glücklich. Zumindest behauptet sie das", schränkte er gleich ein. 

George fühlte sich genötigt, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Nervös fingerte er an den Griffen des Rollstuhls herum. Vielleicht würde er so schnell nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen, zu sagen, was er schon länger vor Lexie's Vater los werden wollte. „Ich liebe ihre Tochter, Mr. Grey!" brachte er dann mit leiser, leicht zitternder Stimme hervor.

Thatcher nickte. „Dann soll es wohl so sein." Seine Miene erhellte sich plötzlich, als er sah, wie Molly um die Ecke bog und auf ihren Vater zuging.

„Hallo!" Sie nickte knapp in George's Richtung und wandte sich dann ihrem Vater zu. „Bist du fertig? Eric wartet bereits im Auto."

Thatcher nickte. „Ja, ich bin fertig. Wir können dann fahren." Er sah noch einmal zu George hinüber. „Danke für ihre Hilfe, Mr. O'Malley!" sagte er.

„George ..."

Thatcher Grey verzog das Gesicht zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

George trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Molly ihren Vater übernehmen konnte und sah den beiden dann mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren.

**Im Krankenhaus - Labor**

Callie kam am Labor an. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Obwohl sie einen fragenden Blick spürte, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

„Das blühende Leben." Cristina musterte sie kurz, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Callie, dann nahm sie tief Luft, auch um die Stille zu brechen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Bevor ich 1000 Mal nachfragen muss, wollte ich mir lieber gleich die Laborergebnisse geben lassen, die aber irgendwie verschwunden sind." Genervt lugte Cristina zu den Labortechnikern, die aber noch immer außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite waren.

Callie nickte ihr stumm zu und rieb sich seufzend die Schläfe, bevor sie die Hände in ihrem Arztkittel versteckte. „Verstehe." Kam es schließlich hervor, doch dann sah sie betreten auf den Boden.

Für einen Moment hielt Cristina noch nach einem Mitarbeiter des Labors Ausschau, doch dann drehte sie sich zu Callie um. „Ja." Da Callie noch immer auf den Boden blickte, runzelte Cristina die Stirn. „Was ist denn los?"

„Was?" Callie sah überrascht auf, da sie nicht mehr erwartet hatte, dass Cristina an einem Gespräch interessiert war.

„Warum stehst du hier? Normalerweise hast du die Geduld, auf diese Anfänger zu warten, bis sie das Labor gefunden haben." Erklärte sich Cristina kurz und sah jetzt aufmerksam ihr Gegenüber an.

Callie räusperte sich, um den Kloß in ihrer Kehle zu lösen, der sich seit ihrem Gespräch mit George allmählich gebildet hatte. „Ich wollte nur kurz mal für mich sein und hier kann man das." 

„Verstehe." Cristina drehte sich wieder von Callie weg und tippte nervös mit ihren Fingern gegen die Wand.

„Kann man sich so schnell wieder neu verlieben?" Callie räusperte sich erneut, zumal Cristina herumgewirbelt war und sie jetzt mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah. „Ich meine, ist es möglich, dass man sich nach einer abgeschlossenen Beziehung, wie zum Beispiel einer Ehe schnell wieder verliebt oder dauert so etwas?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? War ich schon mal verheiratet?" Cristina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist wohl eher eine Frage für O'Malley oder Shepherd." Als sie Callies niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Es geht um George."

„Ja." Callie sah vom Boden hoch und schüttelte dann energisch mit dem Kopf. „Nein."

„Vielleicht. Muss ich jetzt was ankreuzen?" Cristina schnaubte auf. „Ich bin kein Experte auf dem Gebiet. Gefühle kann man nicht kontrollieren. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Callie nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Es ist nur." Sie brach ab und sah wieder zu Boden. „Vergiss es."

Cristina beobachtete Callie kurz, dann atmete sie tief durch. „Worum geht es hier wirklich?"

„Um nichts. Vergiss es einfach." Callie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Da sie aber Cristinas bohrenden Blick spürte, sah sie wieder auf. „Es ist nur, dass George so schnell wieder neu anfangen konnte und ich nicht. Ich will es auch nicht. Oder vielleicht doch, weil ich nicht ewig allein sein will. Aber du hast Recht. Man kann seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren."

Cristina runzelte noch immer die Stirn, da es für sie nicht ersichtlich war, warum Callie sich ausgerechnet ihr anvertraute. „Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du wieder anfängst mit jemandem rum zu machen?"

Völlig geschockt riss Callie die Augen auf. „Nein, das mache ich nicht. Was denkst du wer ich bin?" Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich leicht. „Nur weil ich einmal aus war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich wild rum mache."

„Wo ist dann dein Problem?" Cristina drehte sich wieder von Callie weg. „Wenn du nur deinen Spaß haben willst, dann mach das doch." Sie lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Wand.

Callie tat es ihr gleich. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich will."

Cristina drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Ich habe immer noch nicht das Gefühl, das richtige zu machen. Mit Mark meine ich jetzt."

„Er ist doch in Ordnung. Auf seine schräge Art." Entgegnete Callie nachdenklich. „Auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, dass er treu sein kann."

„Ich mache hier keine auf Freundin und rede über Mark." Warf Cristina ein, was sie mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung noch mehr verdeutlichte.

„Natürlich nicht." Callie nickte ihr zu. „Aber wenn du etwas interessantes über Sergio. Dr. Valdez weißt, dann wäre ich für alles offen."

„Er ist ein guter Chirurg." Cristina konnte aus ihrem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass ein Labortechniker auf sie zukam. Nach einem kurzen Moment seufzte sie auf und drehte sich zu Callie um. „Er scheint eine gute Partie zu sein." Da Callie sie verlegen anlächelte, nickte sie ihr zu und wandte sich dem Techniker zu, der ihr einen Zettel vor die Nase hielt. „Wird ja auch langsam Zeit."

**Im Krankenhaus - Säuglingsstation**

Meredith beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck die Neugeborenen, die hinter der Glasscheibe mehr oder weniger friedlich vor sich hin schlummerten. Als eines der kleinen die Arme in die Höhe reckte, huschte ein Lächeln über Merediths Gesicht. Zumal sie in der Glasscheibe auch erkennen konnte, dass Derek sich ihr genähert hatte.

„Willst du mir etwas mitteilen?" Derek schwang die Arme um Meredith und legte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab.

Seufzend schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. „Ich komme hierher, wenn ich der Hektik entgehen will." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Arm, mit dem er sie näher an sich zog. „Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich hatte mir Baby mit Spina Bifida angesehen." Er schloss die Augen während er seine Hand über Merediths Bauch gleiten ließ.

„Kaum auf der Welt und schon Probleme." Sie lehnte sich gegen Dereks Brust. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hand, die noch immer kleine Kreise über ihren Bauch ausführte. „Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

Derek öffnete wieder die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sie ansehen zu können. „Jeder hat so seine Methoden, um zur Ruhe zu kommen." Die beiden lächelten sich an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Neugeborenen hinter der Glasscheibe richteten.

Meredith ließ ein paar Augenblicke vergehen, dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Glasscheibe. „Wir haben es nie ausdiskutiert." Da Derek sie verwundert ansah, deutete sie mit dem Kopf nach hinten. „Das mit Kindern. Du willst welche."

„Da gibt es eigentlich nichts zu diskutieren." Derek strich sich durch das Haar während er nach den passenden Worten für seine Erklärung suchte. „Wenn du Kinder willst, dann probieren wir es und wenn du keine willst, dann ist das für mich auch in Ordnung."

Meredith verdrehte die Augen. „Ich freue mich auf diese Diskussion in 10 Jahren, wenn du mir wirklich sagst, was du gerne gehabt hättest."

„Falsch, wenn wir die Diskussion vor 10 Jahren gehabt haben, dann hätte ich dir genau gesagt, was ich will." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. Da Meredith ihre Augenbraue hob, schüttelte Derek den Kopf. „Warum sollten meine alten Ziele in 10 Jahren zu einem Problem führen? Zumal ich schon, bevor ich dich gefragt habe wusste, dass du nicht unbedingt Kinder haben willst."

„Du würdest also nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir keine bekommen?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Als er ihr zunickte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um, so dass sie sich die Neugeborenen betrachten konnte. „Du kommst damit klar, dass in ein paar Wochen ein Baby im Haus sein wird. Selbst dann, wenn du weißt, dass du niemals selber Vater werden wirst."

Seufzend stellte sich Derek neben Meredith. „Ja, damit komme ich klar." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Neugeborenen wandern. „Ich habe viel Zeit in meine Karriere investiert. Neben Erfolg im Beruf hat mir das eine ruinierte Ehe eingebracht. Den Fehler begehe ich nicht noch einmal."

„Wir reden hier von Kindern und nicht von einer Karriere, Derek." Meredith drehte sich zu ihm um.

Derek sah Meredith in die Augen. „Was ist mit deiner Karriere? Ich muss keine Pause einlegen wegen einer Schwangerschaft. Das wird an dir hängen bleiben. Ich kann dich nur unterstützen, dir aber nicht die wesentlichen Punkte wie zum Beispiel die Geburt abnehmen." Er lehnte sich gegen die Glasscheibe und beobachtete wie Meredith darüber nachdachte. Nach einer Weile schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht richtig. Ich will nicht, dass du in so einer Sache nicht auch an dich denkst." Sie sah von Derek zu den Neugeborenen und dann wieder in seine Augen.

„Meredith, ich habe dich nicht heiraten wollen, wegen irgendwelcher möglichen Kinder, sondern weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Somit denke ich ständig an mich." Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Nach kurzem zögern nahm Meredith seine Hand an und lehnte sich dann gegen seine Brust. „Mach dir also keine Gedanken darum, da ich mit mir im reinen bin, was die Kinderfrage betrifft."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss Meredith die Augen und nickte dann. Sie musste bei dem Anblick der Neugeborenen lächeln. „Wenn ich mir die kleinen so ansehe, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass unsere Kinder besser aussehen werden."

Derek sah ebenfalls zu den Neugeborenen und wollte etwas erwidern als Merediths Pager ertönte. „Wartest du nachher auf mich oder fährst du mit Izzie nach Hause?"

„Ich warte." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn auf die Wange küssen zu können. „Immerhin wartest du ja auch auf mich." Bevor Derek ihr etwas antworten konnte, war sie bereits außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Noch einmal sah er zu den Neugeborenen. Verwirrt über ihr Verhalten, schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg zu Aufzügen.

**Vor dem Krankenhaus**

Izzie saß auf der Bank vor dem Krankenhaus und wartete darauf, dass Alex auch endlich Feierabend machte. Sie hatten sich verabredet, um anschließend zum Geburtsvorbereitungskurs zu fahren, doch Izzie fühlte sich müde und abgespannt und hatte nur den einen Wunsch - nach Hause zu fahren. Die Arbeitstage waren anstrengend geworden, und es war das erste Mal, dass Izzie sich auf den Beginn des Mutterschutzes freute, der in einer Woche beginnen sollte. Der Wunsch, nach dem 14-tägigen stationären Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, wieder als Chirurgin im OP arbeiten zu dürfen, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Probleme mit der Schwangerschaft hatten dies vereitelt. Izzie streckte ihren Rücken und sah seufzend auf die Uhr. Selbst langes Sitzen auf unbequemen Stühlen oder einer Bank war anstrengend geworden. Sie versuchte sich selber zu trösten, indem sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass es nun nur noch wenige Wochen dauern würde, bis Baby Jonathan das Licht der Welt erblickte. Doch auch dies erschienen ihr noch ewig lang hin zu sein. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, zog ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Lektüre, dass sie erst aufschaute, als sich neben ihr jemand lautstark räusperte.

„Oh, Dr. Bailey..." rief sie erstaunt aus. „Ich habe sie gar nicht kommen hören."

Dr. Bailey wies lächelnd auf den Buchtitel. „Die sanfte Geburt", las sie laut vor. „Lange dauert es jetzt nicht mehr, oder?"

Izzie verzog das Gesicht. „Noch viel zu lange, wenn sie mich fragen. Ich wünschte manchmal, dass die vier Wochen schneller vorbeigehen würden."

„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich", nickte sie, während sie neben Izzie auf der Bank Platz nahm. „Nach meiner Erfahrung sind die letzten Wochen die schlimmsten. Aber wenn sie erst ihr Baby im Arm halten, dann entschädigt sie das für die Qualen, die sie in dieser Zeit erdulden mussten."

Izzie klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. „Nach Hannah's Geburt durfte ich sie nicht einmal im Arm halten", sagte sie leise. „Meine Mutter hatte die Adoptionspapiere bereits unterschrieben, und die Ärzte hielten es wohl für besser, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehe, bevor sie zu ihren Adoptionseltern kommt." Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, die ihrem Auge entwichen war. Die Erinnerung daran schmerzte immer noch, obwohl es bereits 13 Jahre her war. „Sie machten ein Foto und zeigten es mir", fuhr sie stockend fort. "Sie sah aus wie eine schlafende Babypuppe." 

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schlimm das für sie gewesen sein muss", sagte Dr. Bailey mitfühlend. „Aber sie waren damals selber noch ein Kind. Ihre Mutter meinte es sicher nur gut."

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah Dr. Bailey mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Hat Alex mit ihnen gesprochen?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nein, wieso?" Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur so." Izzie senkte den Blick. Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt, ob sie Dr. Bailey erzählen sollte, dass ihre Mutter das Land verlassen hatte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Das waren persönliche Dinge, die niemanden etwas angingen.

„Haben sie sich schon entschieden, wie sie entbinden möchten?" schnitt Dr. Bailey plötzlich ein neues Thema an.

Izzie nickte. „Ja, Alex und ich dachten an eine Unterwassergeburt." Sie deutete auf das Buch. „Hier drin kann man alles darüber nachlesen. Und der Kurs, den wir besuchen, beschäftigt sich auch schwerpunktmäßig damit."

Dr. Bailey sah Izzie schmunzelnd an. „Ich hatte auch so viele Pläne für die Geburt meines Sohnes gemacht, und dann kam doch alles ganz anders." Sie seufzte. „Nach meiner Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass man zwar vieles planen kann, aber auch damit rechnen sollte, dass es vielleicht anders kommt als erwartet. Wenn man darauf vorbereitet ist, ist man hinterher nicht ganz so enttäuscht." Sie sah, wie Alex auf sie und Izzie zukam und stand auf. „Ich überlasse sie jetzt ihrem Mann." Sie zwinkerte Izzie noch einmal zu und ging dann weiter Richtung Parkplatz.

„Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen." Alex beugte sich zu Izzie herab und küsste sie zärtlich. „Aber anscheinend hast du dich auch ohne mich ganz gut unterhalten." Er grinste sie an. „Bist du dann bereit?"

Izzie packte das Buch zurück in die Tasche. „Ja, aber lass uns gleich nach Hause fahren."

Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten und er sah Izzie besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung?" 

Sie nickte. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur müde. Das ist alles."

Er sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an, als er ihr half, von der Bank aufzustehen. „Na schön, fahren wir nach Hause." Er legte seinen Arm um sie, und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parkplatz hinüber.

**Jüngere Leichtathleten haben inzwischen eine gute Ausrede gefunden, nicht mehr so hart trainieren zu müssen. Die meisten älteren Weltrekorde sind so hoch, weil ihre Vorgänger einen Betrug begangen haben. Doch wenn man mit der Einstellung an seine Arbeit geht, nicht mehr alles geben zu müssen, dann betrügt man sich selbst. Denn es gibt neben den anerkannten Weltrekorden immer noch den eigenen Rekord. 8 Mal hintereinander aus dem Bett aufstehen ohne über die Arbeit zu meckern. 9 Mal hintereinander ohne über das schlechte Wetter zu klagen. Alles Rekorde, die man brechen kann. Vorausgesetzt ist aber, dass man bereit ist etwas zu machen, was einem auch einmal unangenehm erscheint. Oft genügt es schon, sich einem anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen (**_**Izzie und Alex gehen ins Haus. Bevor sie die Treppe erreichen, legt Alex seinen Arm um sie und drückt sie an sich. Erschöpft lässt sie sich von ihm nach oben helfen**_**), um etwas in seinem Leben zu verbessern. Denn alleine schafft man nur selten einen neuen Rekord (**_**George und Lexie kommen in ihre Wohnung, in der sie dann gemeinsam den Reisekoffer wieder auspacken**_**). Allerdings muss man sich immer auch bewusst sein, dass es Rückschläge geben kann und man von vorne anfangen muss (**_**Mark liegt alleine im Bett. Er sieht auf die Uhr und dreht sich dann seufzend auf den Rücken**_**). Einfacher wird es, wenn man in solch einer Situation einen Trainer an seiner Seite hat, dem man vertraut und der einem immer die richtigen Worte ins Ohr flüstert, durch die man dann auch schon mal schneller an sein Ziel kommt als man vorher gedacht hatte (**_**Meredith und Derek sitzen eng umschlungen auf der Schaukel vor dem Haus und genießen die Anwesenheit des anderen**_


	22. Chapter 22

**5.22 – Ordinary Miracle**

_Ordinary Miracle___

_It's not that unusual__  
__When everything is beautiful.__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today.___

_The sky knows when its time to snow,__  
__Don't need to teach a seed to grow.__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today.___

_Life is like a gift they say__  
__Wrapped up for you everyday;__  
__Open up and find a way__  
__To give some of your own.___

_Isn't it remarkable?__  
__Like every time a rain drop falls,__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today.___

_Birds in winter have their fling__  
__But always make it home by spring.__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today.___

_When you wake up everyday__  
__Please don't throw your dreams away;__  
__Hold them close to your heart__  
__Cause we're all a part__  
__Of the ordinary miracle.__  
__Ordinary miracle___

_Do you want to see a miracle?__  
__ohh ohh ohh, ohhh ohh ohh...___

_It seems so exceptional__  
__That things just work out after all.__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today.___

_Sun comes up and shines so bright__  
__And disappears again at night.__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today.__  
__ohh ohh ohh, ohh ohhh ohh...__  
__It's just another ordinary miracle today._

**Manchmal gibt es diese Tage, da scheint die Sonne heller, der Regen ist nicht nass und Schnee nicht kalt. Zugegeben so etwas passiert nur sehr selten. Denn wenn die Sonne heller scheint ist es heißer und man schwitzt. Der Grund bei Regen nicht nass zu werden ist der, dass man in der Wohnung bleibt und Schnee gibt es so selten, weil es viel zu warm ist. Der Punkt ist aber eher, dass man sich die Dinge schön reden sollte im Leben (**_**Meredith steht verschlafen vor dem Spiegel und kämmt sich eher unbeholfen die Haare. Als Derek hinter ihr auftaucht, fängt sie an zu lächeln**_**). Doch viel zu gerne laufen wir lieber herum und suchen nach Ausreden, warum der Regen schlecht ist (**_**Cristina steht müde neben ihrem Motorrad. Als Mark dazu kommt, rollt sie mit den Augen, lässt aber zu, dass er sie zur Begrüßung küssen darf**_**). Dabei stellt das Leben so viele Wunder bereit (**_**Izzie greift sich an den Rücken. Als Alex sie unaufgefordert anfängt zu massieren, lächelt sie**_**). Allerdings können wir diese Wunder nur sehen, wenn wir uns nicht verschließen.  
**

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine **

Meredith öffnete müde die Tür zur Umkleidekabine. Fast schlafwandlerisch fand sie den Weg zu ihrem Spind. Mit einem kurzen Nicken grüßte sie vorbeigehende Assistenzärzte bis sie schließlich die einladende Bank vor den Schränken erreicht hatte und sich darauf fallen ließ.

„Harte Nacht?" Cristina streifte das hellblaue OP Hemd über und richtete danach wieder ihre Haare. 

Meredith sah mit kleinen Augen zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. „Kann man so sagen." Sie stolperte zu ihrem Spind und brauchte zwei Versuche, um ihn öffnen zu können.

„Wie wird das erst, wenn Izzie sich erleichtert hat? Dann kommen zu euren arbeitsfreien Nächten Babygeschrei dazu." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen lugte Cristina zu Meredith, die sich umständlich die Hose auszog und sich gerade noch festhalten konnte, bevor sie hinfiel. „Aber vielleicht sollte euch das helfen, besser zu verhüten."

„Und wenn wir Kinder wollen?" Meredith stöhnte frustriert auf, da sie vergessen hatte ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und jetzt mit dem Hosenbein an ihrem Absatz hängen geblieben war.

„Du willst Kinder?" Cristina wirbelte überrascht um und hob ihre Augenbraue. „Wie hat er dich denn rum bekommen?" Sie sah wieder in ihren Spind, doch nur einen Bruchteil später sah sie wieder zu Meredith. „Ihr seid doch nicht etwa schon in der Mache?"

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir wollen noch keine. Und Derek hat mich nicht rum bekommen, sondern ich will welche. Zumindest eines." Erleichtert, dass sie die Hose ohne größere Unfälle ausgezogen hatte, schlüpfte sie in die OP Hose. „Aber erst soll das Haus fertig werden."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Cristina lehnte sich gegen die Schränke und musterte Meredith, die sich weiter mit ihrer Kleidung abmühte.

„Womit soll ich sicher sein? Dem Haus oder mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein Kind mit Derek will?" Meredith warf ihre Bluse etwas unwirsch in ihren Spind und ersetzte sie mit dem OP Hemd. „Cristina, ich habe mir das jetzt gut überlegt und ich will alles haben. Es wird zwar nicht leicht, aber ich muss es ja auch nicht alleine machen."

„Oh, Derek übernimmt die ersten 4 Monate oder eher die letzten?" Amüsiert lachte Cristina auf, auch wenn Meredith mit den Augen rollte und den Kopf schüttelte. „An der Schwangerschaft und der Geburt kommst du nicht vorbei. Dann das Stillen inklusive dem mehrmaligen Windeln wechseln, Bäuerchen machen lassen. Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber es wird ohnehin am Anfang an dir hängen bleiben und dann wird es zur Routine."

„Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter." Meredith zog als letztes ihren Arztkittel an. Kaum hatte sie ihn gerichtet sah sie Cristina in die Augen. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich am Anfang deutlich mehr machen werde als er. Aber das muss ja nicht so bleiben."

„Wovon träumst du nachts?" Cristina schüttelte den Kopf und nahm dann ihren Arztkittel aus dem Spind. „Er wird so sein, wie die meisten Männer. Am Anfang große Versprechungen machen und sich dann nicht daran halten."

„Redest du von Derek oder Mark?" Meredith knallte ihren Spind zu und setzte sich dann noch immer nicht ganz wach wieder auf die Bank.

Von Merediths Frage nach Mark irritiert, gab Cristina vor, etwas zu suchen. Doch je länger sie ihren Kopf in ihrem Spind vergrub, umso bohrender wurde Merediths Blick. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und sie drehte sich um. „Er hat mir das hier gegeben." Sie hielt Meredith einen Umschlag vor die Nase.

„Mit einem Schlüssel drin." Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat es mir schon letzte Woche gesagt. Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen übrigens."

„Er hat mit dir gesprochen?" Cristina runzelte die Stirn als sie den Umschlag wieder verstaute und sich danach neben Meredith auf die Bank setzte. „Zuerst war dein Vater im Krankenhaus und außerdem wollte ich es mit mir selber ausmachen, was es bedeutet." 

Meredith nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf. „Im Prinzip heißt es doch nur, dass du jederzeit in die Wohnung kannst, falls er sich mal verspätet."

„Vermutlich." Mit den Schultern zuckend starrte Cristina auf den Fußboden. „Wenn ich ihn benutze, dann heißt es, dass wir einen Schritt weiter sind in unserer Beziehung."

„Wäre das schlimm?" Meredith sah von Cristina zu ihrem Pager und stellte genervt fest, dass sie die Batterie vergessen hatte zu wechseln. Mürrisch stand sie wieder von der Bank auf.

Cristina beobachtete Meredith interessiert während sie über die Frage nachdachte. Schließlich schüttelte sie verneinend den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Aber ich fühle mich trotzdem überrumpelt."

„Genau das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Mach dir also keine Gedanken." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verstaute Meredith ihren Pager wieder in ihrer Kitteltasche. 

Cristina stand jetzt ebenfalls von der Bank auf. „Ich fühle mich auch überrumpelt, dass du Kinder willst."

„Traust du mit das nicht zu?" Überrascht von Cristinas Reaktion runzelte Meredith die Stirn.

Cristina rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich traue ich es dir zu. Aber wehe du machst mich zur Patentante oder fragst mich, ob ich darauf aufpassen soll, damit du mal wieder mehr Zeit für deinen Göttergatten hast." Sie hob warnend die Augenbraue. „Er hat nämlich mehr als genug Schwestern, die den Job der Patentante übernehmen können."

„Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Wenn du mich damit aufziehst, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern als sie an Cristina vorbei ging, die ihr grinsend aus der Umkleidekabine folgte.

**OP - Waschraum**

Lexie streifte ihr OP Hemd ab und warf es zusammen mit ihrem Mundschutz in den Wäschekorb bevor sie anfing, ihre Hände gründlich am Waschbecken zu reinigen. Sie versuchte Callie's bohrenden Blick zu ignorieren, mit dem ihre Vorgesetzte sie schon während der OP verfolgt hatte. Es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, dass sie wieder gemeinsam im OP gestanden hatten. Diesmal hatten sie gleich zwei Eingriffe in einer OP Sitzung durchgeführt. Der Patient hatte ein neues Sprunggelenk und ebenfalls ein neues Kniegelenk bekommen. Für Callie ein Routinefall, doch Lexie war ungewöhnlich nervös gewesen. Zumindest hatte sie selber diesen Eindruck von sich gehabt. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht unbedingt nur daran lag, dass sie noch keine großartigen Erfahrungen bei so einem Eingriff hatte sammeln können. Es lag vielmehr an Callie's Nähe. Nach wie vor fühlte Lexie eine merkwürdige Befangenheit in ihrer Nähe. George hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass er sich mit Callie ausgesprochen hätte und die Sache zwischen ihnen nun geklärt wäre. Aber ein eigenartiges Gefühl blieb trotzdem bei Lexie bestehen. Sie fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wieso Callie ausgerechnet sie gewählt hatte, um bei der OP zu assistieren. Es gab genügend andere fähige Assistenzärzte. Sie drehte hektisch den Wasserhahn ab und griff nach dem Handtuch.

„Das war erstklassige Arbeit, Dr. Grey!" sagte Callie unvermittelt.

Lexie hob erschrocken den Kopf. „W...was?"

„Ich sagte, dass du erstklassige Arbeit geleistet hast", wiederholte Callie noch einmal.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich so gut war ..." Lexie brach ab und räusperte sich. Wieso fiel es ihr so schwer, in Callie's Nähe die richtigen Worte zu finden?

Callie ignorierte ihren Einwand und lächelte stattdessen. „Es ist vielleicht noch zu früh sich festzulegen, aber ich denke, dass du wirklich Talent hast. In der chirurgischen Orthopädie braucht man sowohl Kraft als auch Fingerspitzengefühl. Und du hast beides."

Lexie sah Callie mit gerunzelter Stirn verunsichert an. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst." Callie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und begann sich die Hände und Arme einzuseifen. „Du hast viel dazu gelernt in den letzten Wochen. Und ich erkenne ein Talent, wenn es vor mir steht."

Lexie sah Callie überrascht an. „Du scheinst es wirklich ernst zu meinen." Sie stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Fast scheu sah sie zu Callie auf. „Ich dachte du hasst mich", sagte sie ruhig. Es hatte sie Überwindung gekostet, diesen Satz loszuwerden. Doch es war etwas, dass sie schon sehr lange beschäftigt hatte und dass sie auch belastete. 

Callie hielt abrupt inne. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nun, ich dachte, weil ich und George ... ich meine George und ich ... wir ... zusammen ...", stammelte Lexie zusammenhanglos.

Callie unterbrach Lexie's hilflosen Versuch, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Schon gut. Du brauchst nicht weiter zu reden. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst." Sie seufzte leise, während sie den Wasserhahn abdrehte und sich dann Lexie zuwandte. „Ich hasse dich nicht", fügte sie leiser hinzu. „Und ich hasse auch George nicht. Die Scheidung schmerzt noch heute, aber es ist wohl mehr der Schmerz darüber, versagt zu haben. Aber es stimmt, was man sagt. Die Zeit heilt die Wunden. Und ich habe eingesehen, dass es nichts bringt, hinter einer Illusion herzulaufen." Sie wandte sich ab und ging zu einem Hocker hinüber und setzte sich. „Ich weiß, wann es Zeit ist, das Feld zu räumen. Und jetzt ist es soweit."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!" platzte es aus Lexie heraus.

Callie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast. Man kann nicht planen, in wen man sich verliebt bzw. in wen nicht." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr dichtes schwarzes Haar. „Es hat zwar lange gedauert, bis ich zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen bin, aber besser jetzt als nie." Sie grinste Lexie an. „Wir sind dann für heute fertig. Du kannst dann gehen."

Lexie hatte Callie die ganze Zeit mit gerunzelter Stirn zugehört. Sie war überrascht über Callie's Beichte. Aber wahrscheinlich träumte sie das alles nur und würde gleich in ihrem Bett zuhause aufwachen und sich fragen, wie sie darauf kam, dass Callie sie verteidigte. Nicht nur das, sie zeigte plötzlich Verständnis und sogar Mitgefühl. Was war nur mit Callie passiert, dass ihre Meinung so drastisch geändert hatte? „Hast du einen Freund?" Schockiert, dass ihre Gedanken sich verselbständigt hatten, sah Lexie Callie an. „Ich ... es ... das ist mir nur so ... heraus gerutscht." Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und senkte schnell den Kopf.

Callie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sehe schon, die Klatschbase des Krankenhauses war mal wieder aktiv." Sie erhob sich und ging zu Lexie hinüber. „Was du auch gehört haben magst. Es stimmt nicht. Sergio Valdez und ich sind nur Arbeitskollegen. Und es ist ja wohl nicht verboten, mit Arbeitskollegen essen zu gehen, oder?"

Lexie's Kopf zuckte hoch. „Du hattest ein Date mit Dr. Valdez?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Callie sah sie verunsichert an. „Nun, anscheinend hat es sich doch noch nicht überall herumgesprochen."

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Weiß es George?"

Callie runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso denkst du, dass es ihn interessieren würde?" Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Im Grunde genommen gibt es auch nichts darüber zu erzählen. Wir waren nur essen." 

Beide wurden unterbrochen, als ihre Pager parallel ansprangen.

„Ein Notfall!" sagte Callie, nachdem sie die Nachricht gecheckt hatte. „Muss was größeres sein. Beeilen wir uns und gehen dann zusammen in die Notaufnahme."

Lexie nickte. Sie war enttäuscht über die Störung. Gerne hätte sie mehr von Callie über ihr Treffen mit Valdez erfahren. Doch die Arbeit hatte Vorrang. „Bist du soweit?"

Callie nickte. „Ja, lass uns gehen."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Frauen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Notaufnahme.

**Im Krankenhaus – Bereitschaftszimmer**

Mark band sich seine Hose zu während er Cristina beobachtete, die sich ihre Haare richtete. Als sie zu ihm hinüber blickte, stoppte er in seiner Bewegung.

„Du musst also heute Abend arbeiten?" Fragte er noch einmal nach, auch wenn sie es ihm schon dreimal bestätigt hatte.

Genervt von der Frage, seufzte Cristina auf. Zumal ihre Haare jetzt noch deutlicher darauf hinwiesen, was gerade passiert war. „Ja, und wenn du mich noch einmal fragst, dann werde ich hier einziehen."

„Es geht nicht ums einziehen." Murmelte Mark als er die Hose zuzog und danach seinen Kittel vom Boden aufhob.

„Dann gibt es ja auch nichts mehr zu reden." Cristina setzte erneut an, ihre Haare vorzeigbar herzurichten. „Du musst nicht auf mich warten."

Mark sah nur kurz zur Tür, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. „Ich denke, dass ich das sollte."

Erneut seufzte Cristina genervt auf. „Ernsthaft. Du kannst gehen."

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?" Hakte Mark mit einem schiefen Grinsen nach, das Cristina aufschnauben ließ.

„Und wenn ich dich nicht hier haben will?" Mit gehobener Augenbraue fixierte sie ihn, so dass er sich unsicher von der Wand wegbewegte. Triumphierend sah Cristina ihn zur Tür gehen.

„Und wenn ich hier bleiben will?" Mark drehte sich wieder zu Cristina um. „Es ist doch nur ein Schlüssel, Cristina. Wir haben unterschiedliche Arbeitszeiten und manchmal kommen Notfälle dazwischen oder eine OP dauert länger. Mit dem Schlüssel musst du nicht mehr warten bis ich fertig bin." 

„Schlüssel bedeuten mehr, Mark. Das solltest du wissen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn an. Da er nur mit den Schultern zuckte, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Es sind Versprechungen die daran hängen. Es ist der nächste Schritt. Danach kommt nur noch die Frage, wann ich einziehe und dann fragen alle, wo wir enden werden. Es ist ein Schlüssel. Und nicht nur ein Schlüssel."

Frustriert rieb sich Mark den Nasenrücken. In seinem Kopf war er alles schon oft durchgegangen. Besonders nach dem Gespräch, das er mit Meredith im Treppenhaus gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand und sie in seinen Ohren irrational klang, konnte er sich nur wundern, warum er nicht schon in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gelaufen ist. Er nahm noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er Cristina wieder ansah. „Für mich ist es nur ein Schlüssel. Ich habe nur vor unsere Treffen zu erleichtern. Mehr nicht."

„Mehr nicht?" Cristina runzelte die Stirn. „Was wird Derek sagen, wenn du es ihm erzählst?"

Mark zuckte unwillkürlich mit der Schulter. „Er wird mich fragen, was das soll. Ich werde ihm antworten, dass ich unsere Treffen erleichtern will. Er wird sagen, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Ich werde ihn fragen, ob wir was trinken gehen."

Cristina fing an zu lachen. „Das meinst du nicht ernst." Da Mark nicht mit ihr lachte, sondern sie nur ungerührt ansah, wurde sie wieder ernster. „Du meinst es ernst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Gespräch anders verlaufen wird."

„Oh, jetzt bin ich gespannt. Soll ich mir noch Popcorn besorgen?" Mark ging zu einem der Betten hinüber und ließ sich genüsslich darauf fallen. „Na los, dann erzähl mal, was Derek mir sagen wird."

„Er wird begeistert sein. Vermutlich kommt dann dieser wann wirst du ihr die Frage stellen Blick von ihm. Und du wirst zuerst alles bestreiten." Sie stellte sich jetzt mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn. „Das alles wird abgerundet, wenn er dir bescheinigt, das richtige getan zu haben und für dich wird es nicht mehr nur ein Schlüssel sein. Es wird der Schlüssel sein."

Mark ließ sich nach hinten fallen und betrachtete sich die Decke. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, richtete er sich wieder auf. „Er wird mir sagen, dass es eine gute Idee war, weil es unsere Treffen erleichtert."

„Träum weiter und bis dahin behalte deinen Schlüssel." Cristina ging kopfschüttelnd zur Tür.

Mark sprang vom Bett auf und überbrückte die Distanz mit wenigen Schritten. „Frag du ihn doch, was er davon hält. Und er wird dir sagen, dass es eine gute Idee ist."

„In Ordnung. Und sollte er auch nur den Anflug von Begeisterung oder sonstigen Plänen haben, dann werde ich dir den Schlüssel zum Essen servieren." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und als er ihr zustimmend zunickte, öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand. Mark schloss die Tür wieder und lehnte sich mit seinem Kopf dagegen. Irgendwie hatte er sich das Gespräch anders vorgestellt und er hoffte jetzt, dass Derek es wirklich einfach nur für eine gute Idee empfinden wird.

**Im Krankenhaus – Aufzug**

Mit dem Kopf in den Unterlagen vertieft, betrat Sergio den Aufzug. Er ging an einer Krankenschwester vorbei und stellte sich an die hintere Wand. Seufzend blätterte er in den Unterlagen, während der Aufzug sich langsam nach oben bewegte. Er hörte noch wie die Krankenschwester jemand begrüßte bevor sie aus dem Aufzug ausstieg, aber er sah nicht auf, da es ihn nicht weiter interessierte, wer ihn jetzt weiter nach oben begleitete. Erst als sich die andere Person räusperte, blickte er auf.

„Oh, hey. Ich war abgelenkt." Er sah erwartungsfroh hinüber, doch er wurde ignoriert, weswegen er sich jetzt neben die andere Person stellte. „Ignorieren sie mich wieder? Wir hatten doch eigentlich einen schönen Abend gehabt." 

Er beugte den Kopf nach vorne, um der anderen Person in die Augen blicken zu können, doch nachdem die Person die kahle Wand neben ihr lieber betrachtete, nickte er verständnisvoll den Kopf. „Ich verstehe, sie haben ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie mich in der vergangen Woche komplett gemieden haben. Ich bin ihnen nicht böse, denn ich habe so eine Wirkung." Grinsend genoss er es, dass die andere Person ihn jetzt mit gehobener Augenbraue anstarrte. „Wirklich, das passiert mir ständig. Die Menschen sind einfach von meiner Erscheinung geblendet und wissen nicht, wie sie sich in meiner Gegenwart verhalten sollen."

Sergio sah kurz hinüber und nickte dann wieder mit dem Kopf. „Aber keine Angst. Ich habe Zeit und Geduld und kann warten. Sobald sie sich daran gewöhnt haben, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, dann werde ich das nicht gegen sie verwenden."

„Jetzt machen sie aber mal einen Punkt." Callie baute sich vor Sergio auf und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hände. „So toll wie sie sich gerade selber darstellen sind sie nicht. Im Gegenteil sogar, wenn sich jemand so aufführt wie sie, dann sollte er ganz schnell auf den Boden gebracht werden."

„Und wie gedenken sie das zu machen? Ich bin für alles offen." Er grinste sie jetzt frech an und es wurde noch breiter als sich in Callies Gesicht die Realisierung widerspiegelte, dass er sie nur auf aufgezogen hatte. „Also ernsthaft. Warum meiden sie mich?"

„Ich meide sie nicht." Callie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Sie sind gestern gegen eine geschlossene Glastür gerannt als sie vor mir fliehen wollten." Sergio deutete auf eine kleine Beule an Callies Stirn, die sie gleich mit einer Haarsträhne wieder versteckte.

„Ich war in Eile. Das hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sehnte das nächste Stockwerk herbei. Für ihren Geschmack dauerte die Fahrt schon viel zu lange. Als endlich ihr Ziel erreicht war, atmete sie erleichtert auf und zuckte dann zusammen, weil sie dadurch zu viele Informationen preisgegeben hatte.

„Natürlich hat das nichts mit mir zu tun." Sergio folgte ihr aus dem Aufzug und heftete sich zu ihrem deutlichen Unmut an die Fersen. Nach einer kurzen Wegstrecke, wirbelte Callie herum, doch Sergio hielt ihr sofort die Hände in die Luft, um sie zu stoppen. „Ich würde nur gerne noch ein zweites Mal ausgehen."

Callie runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Mehr nicht?"

„Nein." Sergio schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es sei denn, dass sie mehr wollen."

„Nein." Callie schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, entspannten sich auch ihre Gesichtszüge. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so behandelt habe."

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe selber eine Scheidung hinter mir und weiß, dass man sich danach nicht gleich wieder neu umsehen will. Den einen gelingt es besser, die anderen brauchen Zeit." Er betrachtete sie kurz, bevor er tief Luft holte. „Also wann hätten sie Zeit?"

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte Callie wieder den inneren Konflikt in sich, dass es zu früh war, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. Unsicher sah sie zu Boden, doch der fragende Blick Sergios ließ sie wieder aufsehen. „Ich habe das nächste Wochenende frei."

„In Ordnung." Sergio lächelte sie jetzt an. „Dann sehen wir uns am Wochenende. Ich habe übrigens vor, sie zu beeindrucken. Nur als kleine Vorwarnung."

„Wenn sie in einer weißen Kutsche vorgefahren kommen, dann habe ich einen Notfallpatienten." Callie versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber ihre Mundwinkel wurden magisch nach oben gezogen.

„Dann bestellte ich wohl auch besser den permanenten Rosenregen ab." Mit einem gespielt traurigen Gesicht blickte Sergio zu Callie hinüber, die jetzt ganz offensichtlich schmunzeln musste. „Aber den Tisch kann ich doch trotzdem für uns beide bestellen?"

„Ich denke, dass das akzeptabel ist." Sie nickte ihm zu, deutete dann aber den Gang hinunter. „Ich muss zu einem Patienten."

„Schon in Ordnung. Am Wochenende sind wir ja von all der Hektik hier erst einmal befreit." Er sah ihr hinterher bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann ging er wieder zu den Aufzügen, denn auch wenn im das Stockwerk gefiel, so würde er hier nicht seine Patienten antreffen.

**Cafeteria**

Nervös rutschte Lexie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, während sie ihren Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet hatte. Sie hatte George angepiept, weil sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ihm von den News über Callie und Sergio Valdez zu erzählen. Sie hatte genau eine Stunde gebraucht und mit sich gerungen, ob sie es ihm wirklich erzählen sollte. Aber vielleicht war es besser, er erfuhr es von ihr, als dass er es durch Zufall von Klatschbase Schwester Debbie aufschnappte. Erleichtert atmete Lexie auf, als sie sah, dass George durch die Tür kam. Sie winkte ihm zu und machte ein Zeichen, dass er sich zu ihr setzen sollte.

„Hey!" Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Was gibt es denn so dringendes, dass du mich anfunken musstest?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich heute die Knie- und Sprunggelenk OP mit Callie hatte, oder?" begann sie aufgeregt. 

„Ja ... und?" George runzelte die Stirn. „Ist was passiert? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein, nein", beruhigte Lexie. „Nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln." George kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Nun sag schon was los ist!"

Lexie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und räusperte sich. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll ..." begann sie zögernd. 

„Vielleicht am Anfang", schlug George leicht genervt vor. Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Im Gegensatz zu dir hat meine Mittagspause noch nicht begonnen. Also bitte fass dich kurz! Ich muss zurück zu meinem Patienten."

„Entschuldigung!" Sie sah ihn mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an. „Na schön ... Callie geht mit Sergio Valdez aus!" platzte es dann aus ihr heraus.

George zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Der Chef der Kardiologie?" hakte er nach.

Lexie nickte. „Das sind doch tolle News, oder?" Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass George auf die Neuigkeit nicht so euphorisch reagierte, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Er ist mindestens 10 Jahre älter als sie", bemerkte er trocken. 

„Na und?" Lexie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss der Liebe doch keinen Abbruch tun."

„Er ist geschieden." 

„Das ist sie auch!" Lexie's Stimmung sank. Sie hatte gehofft, dass George sich über die Nachricht freuen würde, dass es wieder einen Mann in Callie's Leben gab. Aber anscheinend war das Gegenteil der Fall. „Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?" Sie verschränkte gekränkt ihre Arme vor dem Körper.

„Wie?" George sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen." Sie schürzte ihre Lippen. „Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

„Sergio Valdez ist ein Schürzenjäger", stieß er verächtlich hervor. "Er ist dafür bekannt, dass er alles, was Rock trägt anbaggert. Und er tut das nicht, wegen der schönen Augen der Ladys." Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?" Lexie schob unmutig ihr Tablett zur Seite. „Callie ist erwachsen und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

„Du fragst ernsthaft, was es mich kümmert?" fragte er fassungslos. „Wir waren mal verheiratet. Und auch wenn wir nun geschieden sind heißt das nicht, dass es mir egal ist, was sie tut."

Lexie hatte genug davon. Das Gespräch war ganz anders verlaufen, als sie gehofft hatte. Wütend stand sie auf. „Vielleicht hättet ihr verheiratet bleiben sollen!" giftete sie ihn an. „Das wäre vielleicht für alle Beteiligten das beste gewesen." Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen noch zurückhalten, die in ihr hochstiegen. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und rannte aus der Cafeteria.

George sah ihr mit geöffnetem Mund und verstörten Blick hinterher, bevor er sich langsam erhob und ebenfalls die Cafeteria, unter den amüsierten Blicken der anderen Anwesenden, verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus – Galerie **

Cristina saß seit einer halben Stunde in der Galerie und wartete darauf, dass Derek seine OP beendete. Mit Erleichterung hatte sie nach dem Gespräch mit Mark festgestellt, dass dieser ihm wegen der OP keine Vorwarnungen geben konnte. Kaum hatte Derek seine Arbeit beendet, sprang sie auf, da sie ihn möglichst schnell erreichen wollte. Als sie den Waschraum erreicht hatte, riss sie die Tür auf und sah ihn schwer atmend an.

„Hast Mark schon mit dir geredet?" Sie ließ die Tür hinter sich zuknallen und wartete dann mit verschränkten Armen auf seine Antwort.

„Wir haben heute Morgen schon miteinander geredet." Inzwischen wunderte Derek bei Cristina zwar nichts mehr. Allerdings hatte sie ihn so dann doch noch nicht aufgesucht. Höchstens in irgendwelchen Alpträumen. Bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, den er durch ein konzentriertes Händewaschen überspielen wollte.

„Worüber?" Forderte Cristina und stellte sich jetzt direkt neben ihn.

„Ob wir heute Abend etwas Trinken gehen." Er sah wieder zu ihr hoch. „Darf ich fragen, was das soll?"

Cristina lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken. „Nein."

„Oh." Nur mit Mühe konnte er jetzt ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Kopfschüttelnd ging er um Cristina herum, die ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er hob seine tropfenden Hände in die Höhe. „Nein, sag nichts. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Klappe." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während ihr Blick sich noch mehr verfinsterte.

„Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich dein Boss bin?" Mit einem schiefen Grinsen trocknete er sich die Hände ab.

„Nein, jetzt bist du nur der nutzlose Freund von meinem Freund. Und du bist zudem noch gleichzeitig der Mann meiner bester Freundin, die offensichtlich unter Drogen steht." Sie schnaubte auf und musterte ihn dann gründlich „Also Mark hat nicht mit dir über einen Schlüssel geredet?"

Derek sah sie jetzt verwundert an. „Schlüssel?" Er kramte in seinen Erinnerungen, ob Mark das Schlüsselwort hat fallen lassen oder auch Meredith, aber er konnte sich an kein Gespräch erinnern. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

„Mark hat mir einen Schlüssel gegeben." Sie baute sich jetzt vor ihm auf, um seine Reaktionen genau beobachten zu können.

„Cristina, ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Schlaf und mein Tag war auch nicht leicht. Könntest du also bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu reden?" Frustriert stützte er sich am Waschbecken ab.

„Ich rede nicht in Rätseln." Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch da Derek sie weiterhin mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht bedachte, schüttelte sie über seine Unwissenheit den Kopf. „Er hat mir seinen Haustürschlüssel gegeben. Seinen Schlüssel."

„Und wo ist das Problem? Passt er nicht?" Derek beobachtete wie Cristina ihn inzwischen geschockt ansah, weswegen er unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er passt, weil ich ihn nicht nutze. Es kommt hier auch nur darauf an, dass er mir überhaupt einen gegeben hat. Einen Schlüssel. Seinen Schlüssel." Sie zog aus ihrer Kitteltasche einen Umschlag heraus und hielt ihn Derek vor die Nase. „Da du wohl geistig zurückgeblieben bist, werde ich es dir erklären. Er sagt, dass es nur ein Schlüssel ist. Aber ein Schlüssel bedeutet mehr als das. Es ist der nächste Schritt, der damit eingeläutet wird. Kommst du mit oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben."

Derek kratzte sich nachdenklich hinter dem Ohr. „Ich verstehe das Problem nicht."

Entgeistert sah Cristina von Derek zur Tür und dann wieder zu Derek. „Ein Schlüssel. Was gibt es da denn nicht zu verstehen? Ein Schlüssel bedeutet, dass man den nächsten Schritt macht. Danach kommt das Zusammenziehen."

„Sagt wer? Mark?" Derek runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oft ihr in seiner Wohnung seid, aber ich denke, dass er dir einfach nur seinen Schlüssel geben wollte, damit ihr unabhängig von den Dienstzeiten seid."

Cristina trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Derek erneut. „Ihr beide habt euch nicht abgesprochen?"

„Was sollen wir denn absprechen?" Er stöhnte frustriert auf. „Cristina, es ist ein Schlüssel. Kein Antrag. Entspann dich." Als er sah, dass sie sich tatsächlich entspannte, runzelte er die Stirn. „Was hattest du eben eigentlich damit gemeint, dass Meredith auf Drogen sei?"

„Was?" Überrascht, dass Derek ihren nicht ernst gemeinten Kommentar aufgreifen würde, trat sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. „Nichts. Das war nur weil Meredith… sie hat plötzlich davon gesprochen… ihr geht es gut… keine Drogen."

„Ganze Sätze wären hilfreich." Derek trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ein ganzer Satz?" Cristina setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. „Meredith geht es gut. Das war ein ganzer Satz. Sie ist nicht auf Drogen. Noch einer. Zwei ganze Sätze."

„Entschuldigst du mich mal?" Er stürmte an ihr vorbei und riss die Tür auf. „Ich muss Meredith finden."

Sie hatte keine Chance mehr, noch etwas zu sagen, da er bereits den Gang hinunter gelaufen war. „Ups." Entfuhr es ihr knapp. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Umschlag, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein Schlüssel.

**Umkleidekabine**

Alex war gerade fertig mit dem Umziehen, als Dr. Bailey die Umkleidkabine betrat. Schnell stopfte er seine restlichen Sachen in den Spind und verschloss ihn. „Gibt es noch etwas?" fragte er neugierig, als er ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht sah. „Ich habe mich nämlich in einer halben Stunde mit Izzie in Joe's Bar verabredet."

„Draußen wartet ein Mann auf sie", sagte sie knapp. „Er wollte mir nicht sagen, wer er ist. Aber er meinte, dass es dringend wäre." Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Dunkle Geheimnisse, Dr. Karev?"

Alex schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte. Aber danke, dass sie mir Bescheid gesagt haben." Er lächelte gezwungen.

Dr. Bailey nickte nur knapp und verließ dann die Umkleidekabine.

Alex verließ ebenfalls die Umkleide und ging zögernd auf den südländisch aussehenden Mann zu, der lässig am Schwesterntresen lehnte und ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte. „Ich bin Dr. Karev", stellte er sich vor. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Der Mann lächelte verbindlich. „Enrico Castillo, Privatdetektiv", stellte er sich kurz vor. „Sie hatten die Privatdetektei Myers beauftragt, nach ihrer Schwiegermutter zu suchen?"

Alex nickte. „Ja, Mr. Myers sagte mir, er würde sich wieder bei mir melden, wenn er etwas genaueres herausgefunden hätte."

Castillo nickte. „Das hat er. Er nahm Kontakt mit mir auf. Wir sind enge Vertraute. Senior Myers lebte ein paar Jahre in Mexiko. Und da die Spur ihrer Schwiegermutter nach Südamerika führte, beauftragte er mich, in seinem Namen, Recherchen zu betreiben."

„Barbara ist in Mexiko?" fragte Alex überrascht.

Castillo nickte erneut. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Zumindest haben wir eine Frau ausfindig machen können, auf die die Beschreibung ihrer Schwiegermutter passt." Er holte aus seiner Tasche einen Zettel hervor. „Das ist die Adresse des Hotels, wo sie abgestiegen ist", sagte er, während er Alex den Zettel überreichte. „Sollen wir Kontakt mit Mrs. Stevens aufnehmen, oder wollen sie das selber erledigen?"

Alex drehte den Zettel nachdenklich in seinen Händen. Er war sich immer noch unsicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Barbara suchen zu lassen. Sie hatte offenbar alle Zelte hinter sich abbrechen wollen, um in Südamerika ein neues Leben zu beginnen. War es richtig, sie nun wieder mit der Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren? Er sah Izzie's und Hannah's traurigen Gesichtsausdruck vor sich. Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, dass er einen Privatdetektiv beauftragt hatte. Es war mehr ein spontaner Akt gewesen, der ihn dazu verleitet hatte. Er nickte. „Danke! Ich werde dann selber mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde es Senior Myers mitteilen. Wegen des Honorars sprechen sie bitte mit ihm. Damit wäre der Fall dann abgeschlossen." Er rieb sich die Hände. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Dr. Karev!" Er drehte sich um und ließ Alex im Flur stehen.

Alex wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden und auf die Hoteladresse gestarrt hatte, als er sah, wie Dr. Bailey auf ihn zurannte. „Na, Gott sei dank habe ich sie noch erwischt!" sagte sie schweratmend. „Wir haben einen Notfall! Eine Schwangere, 28. SSW, wurde gerade mit starken Blutungen eingeliefert. Dr. Evans vermutet eine Plazenta Praevia. Sie muss sofort operieren, und sie sollen ihr dabei assistieren."

Alex stieß eine leise Verwünschung aus. „Ich habe seit 20 Minuten Feierabend!" begehrte er auf. "Außerdem wartet Izzie auf mich bei Joe's."

„Wollen sie die Frau und das Baby sterben lassen?" Dr. Bailey sah ihn mit einem empörten Blick an. „Als Arzt sollte ihnen bewusst sein, dass die berufliche Verpflichtung vor der privaten kommt." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Und nun sehen sie zu, dass sie in ihre OP Klamotten kommen! Ich sage Dr. Evans Bescheid, dass sie die Frau schon mal für die OP vorbereiten soll."

Alex sah Dr. Bailey mit fassungslosem Blick hinterher, als diese in die andere Richtung davoneilte. Seufzend nahm er seine Tasche und ging damit zurück in den Umkleideraum.

**Joe's Bar**

Izzie betrat die Bar und ging nach einem kurzen Zögern zum Tresen hinüber und setzte sich auf ihren Stammhocker. „Hey Joe!"

„Hey Izzie! Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen!" begrüßte Joe sie überschwänglich. „Ist schon eine Weile her, dass du das letzte Mal hier warst. Wie geht es dir denn?"

„Gut." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Den Umständen entsprechend", fügte sie schnell hinzu, während sie über ihren Bauch strich. 

Joe lachte. „Ja, das kann man sehen. Wie lange noch?"

„Wenn alles planmäßig verläuft, dann in drei Wochen." Izzie richtete sich auf und massierte ihren Rücken. „Ich wäre allerdings auch nicht böse, wenn er etwas eher kommen würde." Sie schaute sich in der Bar um. „Findet heute irgendein wichtiges Spiel statt, von dem ich nichts weiß? Es ist ja keiner da", wunderte sie sich.

Joe ignorierte ihre Frage und ging ein Stück auf Distanz, während er beide Hände in Abwehrhaltung hielt. „Okay, ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, hier auf diesem Hocker zu entbinden?" fragte er und sah sie mit einem spielerisch entsetzten Blick an.

Izzie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Joe zog vielsagend die Augenbraue hoch. „Nun, wenn ich mal so zurückdenke, welch wichtigen Ereignisse hier stattgefunden haben, dann macht es durchaus Sinn." Er runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Da war der erste Kuss, und genau hier hat dir Alex auch den Heiratsantrag gemacht."

„Oh, und das weist diesen Hocker auch gleichzeitig als geeigneten Gebärhocker aus?" fragte Izzie kichernd.

„Hör nicht auf mein Gequatsche." Er grinste schief. „Schwangere Frauen machen mich einfach nervös."

„Oh ja ..." Izzie erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Vorfall in der Bar, als die Mutter der Zwillinge zusammengebrochen war. "Das war damals wirklich dramatisch."

Joe nickte. Er blies langsam die Luft aus. „Ein Glück, dass Addison zu der Zeit hier war. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich tun soll." Er verdrehte die Augen. 

Izzie nickte und griff nach einigen Erdnüssen, die vor ihr auf dem Tresen standen und warf sie in den Mund. „Keine Sorge", sagte sie kauend. "Alex muss jeden Moment hier sein. Und ich habe nicht vor, mein Baby in einer Bar zur Welt zu bringen." Sie grinste Joe an. "Alex und ich haben eine Unterwassergeburt geplant."

„Na dann, viel Glück dabei!" Joe grinste zurück.

Izzie wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als ein schneidender Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib fuhr. Sie krümmte sich auf dem Hocker zusammen und griff haltsuchend nach der Tresenkante.

„Izzie?" Joe sah sie besorgt an. „Alles okay?"

Izzie spürte, wie der Schmerz langsam nachließ und nickte. „Nur Übungswehen. Nichts besonderes. Sie kommen und gehen, und manchmal bemerkt man sie kaum und dann mal wieder ..." Sie brach abrupt ab, als sie spürte, wie bereits die nächste Wehe kam.

„Willst du dich vielleicht im Hinterzimmer kurz ausruhen?" Joe wurde zunehmend nervöser. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Wo nur Alex blieb?

Izzie nickte. Zu mehr was sie nicht fähig, zumal der Schmerz immer noch nicht ganz abgeklungen war.

„Gut, dann komm mit!" Joe ging um den Tresen herum und half ihr vom Hocker. „Auch wenn es vielleicht falscher Alarm ist, aber ich werde jetzt trotzdem Alex anrufen", sagte er bestimmt. "Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ..." Erschrocken hielt er inne, als sich etwas Warmes, Nasses über seine Schuhe ergoss. „Was ist das?!" Entsetzt starrte er auf den Boden, wo sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze bildete. 

„Fruchtwasser", brachte Izzie mit monotoner Stimme hervor, während sie ungläubig auf den Fußboden starrte. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn du Alex anrufst", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

„Oh Gott ..." Joe wurde blass. „Ich habe doch vorhin nur Spaß gemacht!" Er sah sie ängstlich an. „Kann ich sonst noch was tun?"

„Bring mich nach hinten." Izzie versuchte flach zu atmen, als sie die nächste Wehe spürte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in Joe's Arm, während er sie nach hinten brachte.

Er half ihr aufs Bett und beugte sich dann über sie. „Ich bin sofort wieder da. Bleib ganz ruhig! Ich hole nur Hilfe."

„Nein!" Izzie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Flehend sah sie ihn an. „Lass ... mich nicht ..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in Stöhnen unter. Die Wehe war schmerzhafter als die anderen zuvor, und der Abstand zur letzten betrug nur noch knapp 2 Minuten. Instinktiv wusste Izzie, dass die Geburt nicht mehr zu stoppen war. Doch sie hatte wenig Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass ihr Baby im Hinterzimmer einer Bar das Licht der Welt erblicken würde, als sie einen starken Pressdrang verspürte. Ihr Griff um Joe's Hand wurde noch ein wenig fester.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!" stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Bitte Izzie, lass mich gehen und Hilfe holen! Versuch ruhig zu atmen, okay?" Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er sich so nutz- und hilflos vorgekommen. Er entzog ihr die Hand und half ihr mit zitternden Händen, die nasse Hose auszuziehen.

Izzie spürte Panik in sich aufkommen. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, würde sie das Baby alleine zur Welt bringen müssen. „Nein ... bleib!" presste sie keuchend hervor. Ihre Worte gingen erst in ein Stöhnen, dann in einen Schrei über, als die Kraft der nächsten Wehe so stark war, dass der Wunsch zu pressen, übermächtig wurde.

„Izzie!!! Stop!!!" Joe fühlte, wie der Schweiß in seine Augen lief und zu brennen anfing. Kaum dass er die Worte in den Raum geschrieen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass man hier nichts mehr stoppen konnte. Und es würde auch niemand kommen, um ihm zu helfen. Er war auf sich alleine gestellt. Mit fahrigen Fingern krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und stellte sich vor das Bett. Er schloss kurz die Augen und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich Izzie zuwandte. „Okay, dann los!" Er hielt ihr beide Hände entgegen, damit sie sich daran festhalten konnte. „Und jetzt ... pressen!"

**Wann verpasst man etwas und wann nicht? Es ist auch die Shakespeare Frage. Sein oder nicht sein. Man kann nicht die Wunder der Welt sehen, wenn man die Augen vor dem offensichtlichen verschließt. Es sind nicht die Weltwunder, die man kennen sollte, sondern vielmehr, dass die Wüste nur mit einem starken Regen zum Leben erwacht. Aber wenn man in die Wüste fahren muss, dann verpasst man wiederum die kleineren Wunder, die tagtäglich um einen herum passieren. Denn verkriecht man sich in seinem Zimmer, wenn es regnet, dann spürt man nicht die reinigende Wirkung, die von den Regentropfen ausgeht (**_**George jagt Lexie hinterher, die ihn aber nur wütend anfunkelt und weiter geht. Er blickt um die Ecke und sieht wie sich Callie und Sergio mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen unterhalten**_**). Auch wenn man im Winter friert, so gibt es oft nichts friedlicheres als durch eine verschneite Winterlandschaft zu gehen (**_**Derek und Meredith reden miteinander. Sie fangen an zu lachen und umarmen sich**_**). Doch auch wenn die Sonne manchmal heller scheint und einem mehr Licht spendet. Es passiert, dass man trotz aller Wachsamkeit gewisse Wunder verpasst (**_**Izzie hat Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und atmet tief durch bis die nächste Wehe einsetzt. Alex bekommt im OP ein Baby in den Arm gelegt**_**).  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**5.23 – A New Day Has Come**

_A New Day Has Come___

_I was waiting for so long__  
__For a miracle to come__  
__Everyone told me to be strong__  
__Hold on and don't shed a tear___

_Through the darkness and good times__  
__I knew I'd make it through__  
__And the world thought I had it all__  
__But I was waiting for you___

_Hush, love___

_I see a light in the sky__  
__Oh, it's almost blinding me__  
__I can't believe__  
__I've been touched by an angel with love___

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears__  
__Let it fill my soul and drown my fears__  
__Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son___

_A new day has come__  
__A new day has come___

_Where it was dark now there's light__  
__Where there was pain now there's joy__  
__Where there was weakness, I found my strength__  
__Oh, in the eyes of a boy___

_Hush, love___

_I see a light in the sky__  
__Oh, it's almost blinding me__  
__I can't believe__  
__I've been touched by an angel with love___

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears__  
__Let it fill my soul and drown my fears__  
__Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son___

_A new day has come___

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears__  
__Let it fill my soul and drown my fears__  
__Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son___

_A new day has come___

_Ohhh, a light___

_Hush, now___

_I see a light in your eyes__  
__Oh, in the eyes of the boy___

_I can't believe__  
__I've been touched by an angel with love___

_I can't believe__  
__I've been touched by an angel with love___

_Hush, now___

_Hush, now_

**Schaut man tief in sich hinein, dann stellt man fest, dass es immer eine Sache gibt, die einen nicht als ganz erscheinen lässt. Oft kann es nur eine Kleinigkeit sein wie das Fehlen eines passenden Outfits für einen speziellen Anlass. Dann fühlt man sich seiner selbst nicht sicher, weil man glaubt, jeder würde einen anstarren, weil man angeblich nicht passend gekleidet ist. Wenn man sich bewusst wird, dass etwas fehlt, dann fängt man an zu suchen (**_**Mark fragt an der Schwesternstation etwas. Als er eine Antwort erhält geht er zu den Aufzügen**_**). Doch auch wenn man noch das passende Outfit gefunden hat, passiert es, dass man erneut etwas vermisst (**_**Derek öffnet ein Bereitschaftszimmer nach dem nächsten**_**). Spätestens dann befällt einen wieder das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Auch wenn es augenscheinlich keinen Grund dafür gibt (**_**Alex geht einen Gang hinunter und bleibt plötzlich stehen. Er sieht sich um und geht dann kopfschüttelnd weiter**_

**Notaufnahme**

Dr. Bailey hatte gerade das Zimmer eines Patienten verlassen, als ihr Pager ansprang. Sie warf einen Blick darauf und beschleunigte dann ihre Schritte Richtung Notaufnahme, um den Patienten in Empfang zu nehmen, der gerade mit dem Krankenwagen gebracht wurde. Sie war überrascht, Joe zu sehen, als sich die Türen zum Krankenwagen öffneten. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde auch schon die fahrbare Trage mit dem Patienten aus dem Inneren des Wagens gerollt.

„Izzie Karev, 28 Jahre, leidet nach vaginaler Entbindung in der 37. SSW unter starken Blutungen. Männliches Neugeborenes weist Atemprobleme auf, Zustand jedoch stabil", teilte der Notarzt Dr. Bailey mit.

Sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um über den ersten Schock hinwegzukommen. Mechanisch griff sie nach ihrem Pager und setzte einen Funkruf ab. Danach beugte sie sich über Izzie und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Alles wird gut", sagte sie ruhig, während sie neben ihr her ging.

"Habe ich was Falsches gemacht? Oh bitte, Dr. Bailey, sagen sie mir, dass sie okay ist!" Joe rannte völlig aufgelöst hinter ihr her. 

"Was ist passiert?" Sie wandte kurz den Kopf, um Joe anzusehen.

"Sie kam vor einer Stunde in die Bar, und dort ging es dann los." Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Es ging alles so schnell. Ich wollte Hilfe holen, aber ..." Er brach ab und holte tief Luft. "Ich habe die Nabelschnur so gut es ging abgetrennt. Aber die Blutung hörte nicht auf. Und der Kleine hatte ganz blaue Lippen. Ich hatte einfach Angst ..."

"Sie haben das richtige getan." Dr. Bailey legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hob erleichtert den Kopf, als sie sah, wie eine der neuen Assistenzärztinnen die Notaufnahme betrat. „Nehmen sie den Jungen und bringen sie ihn auf die Frühgeborenen Station!" ordnete sie an. „Sagen sie dort oben, dass die Mutter noch in der Notaufnahme ist, wenn jemand fragen sollte. Wir kümmern uns um sie. Und der Säugling muss untersucht werden. Anscheinend stimmt etwas nicht mit seiner Atmung. Und beeilen sie sich!" Sie wandte sich wieder Joe zu, als die junge Assistenzärztin, mit dem Baby auf dem Arm, die Notaufnahme verlassen hatte. "Sie können ruhig gehen. Wir kümmern uns um Izzie und das Baby."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Alex bringt mich um!" stieß er verzweifelt hervor.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Dr. Bailey's Gesicht. "Das wird er ganz sicher nicht. Er wird dankbar sein, dass sie seiner Frau und seinem Baby das Leben gerettet haben. Also gehen sie jetzt, bitte!"

Joe nickte. "Sie rufen mich aber an, wenn sie etwas Genaueres wissen, ja?" fragte er nach.

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Natürlich." Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als er sich umdrehte und ging.

„Jonathan ..." brachte Izzie mit tonloser Stimme hervor.

Dr. Bailey beugte sich über sie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn. Keine Sorge! Aber sie haben starke Blutungen. Ich habe Dr. Evans angefunkt. Sie wird sie gleich untersuchen." Mit Besorgnis stellte sie fest, dass Izzie's Gesicht immer mehr an Farbe verlor und sich ihre Haut kalt und feucht anfühlte.

Sie war froh, als sie sah, wie Dr. Evans in die Notaufnahme gerannt kam.

„Sie haben mich angefunkt?" Sie hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als sie auch schon sah, um wen es sich handelte. Gemeinsam schoben sie Izzie eilig in einen der Behandlungsräume, und Dr. Evans begann mit ihrer Untersuchung, während Dr. Bailey weiterhin beruhigend auf Izzie einredete. „Die Blutung ist zu stark." Dr. Evans hob den Kopf und sah Dr. Bailey besorgt an. „Sie hat schon ziemlich viel Blut verloren. Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen. Wir müssen operieren. Ich denke, dass sich der Mutterkuchen nicht vollständig gelöst hat", sagte sie, nachdem sie eine erste Diagnose gestellt hatte.

„Wo ist Dr. Karev?" Dr. Bailey sah Dr. Evans fragend an. „Wir sollten ihn informieren."

„Dr. Karev ist auf der Frühchenstation", gab Dr. Evans Auskunft. „Er überwacht das Neugeborene, dass wir vorhin per Notkaiserschnitt entbinden mussten."

Dr. Bailey hob den Kopf und sah ihre Kollegin erschrocken an. „Er ist auf der Frühchenstation?"

Dr. Evans nickte. Erst jetzt dämmerte es ihr, was Dr. Bailey mit ihrer Frage meinte. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich auch noch darum zu kümmern", sagte sie. „Sie muss sofort in den OP, sonst blutet sie noch aus." 

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Ich gehe und kümmere mich darum."

Dr. Evans nickte. „Danke, Dr. Bailey!" Sie wandte sich wieder Izzie zu und begann, eine Infusion zu legen.

Dr. Bailey beugte sich zu Izzie herab, die völlig teilnahmslos wirkte. „Ich gehe jetzt und schaue nach, was ihr kleiner Sohn macht", sagte sie ruhig. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Übrigens herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Izzie's Mund verzog sich leicht. „Danke ..." sagte sie leise.

Dr. Evans gab Dr. Bailey mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie nun bereit war. Dr. Bailey warf Izzie noch einen besorgten Blick zu und verließ dann die Notaufnahme.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark lehnte sich gegen die Wand während er sich krampfhaft an seinen Patientenakten festhielt. Er sah zu Cristina hinüber, die sich noch in einem Gespräch mit Meredith befand. Auf die Uhr blickend seufzte er leise auf, da er schon längst auf dem Weg zum OP sein sollte. Als Cristina sich nach einer für ihn gefühlten halben Ewigkeit endlich umdrehte, stellte er sich auf.

„Was willst du denn hier?" Cristina sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich warte auf dich wie man sieht." Mark sah über ihre Schulter und erhaschte ein Kopfschütteln von Meredith, weswegen er zusammen zuckte. „Du hast mit Derek gesprochen."

„Kann sein." Antwortete Cristina knapp. Sie deutete den Gang hinunter, so dass die beiden sich langsam in Bewegung setzten.

Mark sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinüber, doch sie schaffte es starr geradeaus zu sehen. „Ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr?" Ein breites Grinsen überkam sein Gesicht und er ging einen Schritt schneller, damit er sie besser ansehen konnte.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat keine Ahnung."

„Er hat das gleiche gesagt wie ich. Es ist nur ein Schlüssel." Triumphierend rieb er sich die Hände.

Erneut schüttelte Cristina den Kopf. „Wie gesagt. Er hat keine Ahnung."

Mark seufzte frustriert. Mit einem Blick zur Seite, packte er Cristina am Arm und zog sie in einen Materialraum. „Ein für alle Mal. Es ist nur ein Schlüssel."

Cristina blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich weiß." Murmelte sie leise, doch es hatte trotzdem Marks Ohren erreicht.

„Wie war das?" Er sah sie erneut mit einem triumphierenden Blick an.

„Ich weiß." Wiederholte Cristina jetzt etwas lauter. „Es ist nur ein Schlüssel." Sie sah ihn mit einem warnenden Blick an. „Wehe du machst mehr daraus."

„Cristina, könntest du deine Paranoia endlich mal außen vor lassen?" Er trat mit einem frustrierten Blick zur Seite. „Ich habe nicht vor, dich morgen zu fragen, ob du bei mir einziehen willst."

Sie sah ihm nachdenklich zu, wie er auf uns ab ging. Irgendwie spürte sie einen Anflug von Enttäuschung, dass er tatsächlich keinen Schritt weiter gehen wollte in ihrer Beziehung. „Dann wäre das geklärt." Brachte sie es schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken hervor.

Da Mark die wechselnde Stimmung anhand ihres Gesichtes ablesen konnte, runzelte er die Stirn. „Du willst doch nicht schon einziehen. Deswegen hast du doch so ein Theater gemacht, oder?"

„Natürlich will ich nicht bei dir einziehen. Das wäre doch verrückt." Sie schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Unsicher sah sie zu Boden.

„Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr." Mark lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Erst probst du einen Aufstand, weil ich dir meinen Haustürschlüssel gebe. Erzählst mir etwas von mythischen Bedeutungen, die ein einfacher Schlüssel haben kann und jetzt bist du enttäuscht, weil ich nicht den Weg gehe, den du fürchtest?" Er sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Es ist nur." Sie betrachtete sich einige Flecken auf dem Boden, die ihr interessanter schienen als Marks Gesicht. „Ich bin mir eben unsicher was du willst oder nicht willst. Das ist alles."

„Was ich will oder nicht will?" Wiederholte Mark erstaunt. „Ich will eine einfache Beziehung. Du sollst mir jetzt nicht die Wäsche zu Hause machen, nur weil es mir irgendwann einmal vorschwebt in die gleichen Sphären wie jeder andere vorzustoßen." Da er einen irritierten Blick von Cristina aufschnappte, zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern. „Sesshaft werden und so was wie eine Familie haben."

Cristina betrachtete sich Mark während sie seine Worte noch einmal überdachte. Nach einer Weile holte sie tief Luft. „Deckt sich annähernd mit meinen Vorstellungen."

„Dann stellt der Schlüssel jetzt kein Problem mehr da?" Fragte Mark mit einer unsicheren Stimme nach, da er keine weiteren Erklärungen parat hatte, um Cristina zu beruhigen.

„Ich denke, dass ich ihn jetzt nutzen kann. Sofern du auch wirklich so handelst und nicht morgen schon anfängst mit mir neue Vorhänge kaufen zu gehen." Cristina sah ihn eindringlich an. Als er ihr grinsend zunickte, straffte sie die Schultern und ging zur Tür. „Dann wäre ja alles geklärt." Sie drückte ihn sanft zur Seite, damit sie die Tür öffnen konnte und war dann auch gleich verschwunden. Mark stand noch für ein paar Sekunden in dem Materialraum, dann machte auch er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

**Frühgeborenenstation**

„Dr. Karev?" Die junge Assistenzärztin ging mit ihrem Bündel in der Hand langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich bringe einen Neuzugang", sagte sie ruhig, während sie auf das Neugeborene herab schaute. „Ich soll ihnen von Dr. Bailey ausrichten, dass die Mutter noch in der Notaufnahme ist. Und das Baby hat Atemprobleme und muss untersucht werden."

Alex nahm der Ärztin den schlafenden, in ein Handtuch eingewickelten Säugling, aus dem Arm und brachte ihn hinüber zum Untersuchungstisch. „Okay, danke." Er schaltete die Wärmelampe über dem Untersuchungstisch an und schlug das Handtuch auseinander. „Sieht nicht unbedingt fachmännisch abgenabelt aus", stellte er nüchtern fest. Er begann mit der routinemäßigen Untersuchung, trug die Ergebnisse in eine Liste ein und überprüfte die Reflexe, bevor er das Stethoskop nahm und das Neugeborene abhörte. „Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen." Er drehte sich zu der jungen Assistenzärztin um. „Hat Dr. Bailey noch etwas zu ihnen gesagt außer, dass er Probleme mit der Atmung hatte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mehr weiß ich nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut." Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Baby und nahm dann die kleine Hand in seine und runzelte die Stirn. „Die Fingernägel sehen bläulich aus." Er ließ die Hand wieder los und richtete sich auf. „Ich werde vorsichtshalber eine Echokardiographie anordnen. Könnten sie Dr. Valdez anfunken und ihn bitten, auf die Frühgeborenenstation zu kommen? Er sollte sich den Kleinen mal anschauen."

Die Ärztin nickte und griff nach ihrem Pager. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun, Dr. Karev?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war es schon. Ich komme dann alleine zurecht." Nervös schaute er auf die Uhr, als die Assistenzärztin gegangen war. Er hatte sich vor über einer Stunde mit Izzie bei Joe's treffen wollen. Sicher war sie sauer. Doch bisher war keine Zeit gewesen, um sie von der Verspätung zu unterrichten. Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er ein quäkendes Geräusch hörte. Er sah lächelnd auf das Neugeborene herab. „Ich schätze du hast Hunger, oder? Ich werde gleich unten nachfragen, was deine Mama macht. Und wenn es ihr besser geht, darfst du zu ihr." Er hielt seinen Finger an die Lippen des Säuglings, woraufhin dieser sofort gierig daran zu saugen begann und die Augen öffnete. Für einen Moment traf sich Alex' Blick mit dem des Neugeborenen, und ein eigenartiges Gefühl durchflutete ihn, dass er nicht näher beschreiben konnte.

„Dr. Karev ... Alex!"

Er riss sich vom Anblick des Neugeborenen los und drehte überrascht er den Kopf. "Dr. Bailey ... ich habe sie gar nicht kommen hören." Er deutete auf das Neugeborene. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten von der Mutter?"

Dr. Bailey kam zögernd näher. Auf dem Weg zur Frühchenstation hatte sie sich genau zurecht gelegt, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Doch als sie Alex mit dem Kleinen sah, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, dass es sich dabei um seinen Sohn handelte, erstarben ihr die Worte auf den Lippen.

„Dr. Bailey?" Alex sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. An ihrem Blick erkannte er, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Geht es der Mutter schlechter?"

Sie schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. „Sie wird noch operiert." Sie räusperte sich und ging näher auf ihn und das Baby zu. „Alex, das ist ..." Sie brach ab und strich dem Neugeborenen stattdessen mit einem Finger sanft über den dunklen Haarflaum. Es war nicht einfach, die richtigen Worte in so einem Moment zu finden, und sie fühlte sich auch ein wenig schuldig. Denn nur weil sie bestimmt hatte, dass er Dr. Evans bei der OP assistieren sollte, war er um die Geburt seines eigenen Kindes betrogen worden. Alles Dinge, die ihr jetzt durch den Kopf gingen, während sie auf den kleinen Jonathan herunter starrte.

Alex' irritierter Blick wanderte zwischen Dr. Bailey und dem Säugling hin und her.

„Jonathan ..." beendete sie den Satz schließlich, während sie ihren Kopf nach wie vor nach unten gerichtet hatte. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen, aber sie hörte, wie er reflexartig die Luft einsog.

„Jonathan ..." wiederholte er mit tonloser Stimme. Es gab bestimmt Dutzende Babies mit demselben Namen, aber instinktiv spürte er, dass es damit mehr auf sich hatte. Irgendwie hatte er es die ganze Zeit gefühlt. Und nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das war sein Sohn – seiner und Izzie's! Er riss sich vom Anblick des Neugeborenen los und suchte Dr. Bailey's Blick.

Sie nickte leicht, als wüsste sie bereits, was er fragen wollte.

„Wo ... wo ist sie?" brachte er mühsam hervor. Die Angst und Ungewissheit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Sie ist noch im OP", sagte sie ruhig. „Es ging wohl bei der Geburt nicht alles glatt. Joe kam mit ihr im Krankenwagen. Sie war in der Bar, als die Wehen einsetzten. Die Blutungen waren zu stark, so dass Dr. Evans die Entscheidung traf, sie zu operieren."

Er schloss die Augen und nickte. Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte öffnete er sie wieder. Dr. Bailey konnte erkennen, dass es darin feucht schimmerte.

Alex räusperte sich. „Ich habe Dr. Valdez anfunken lassen", sagte er in routinemäßigem Ton. „Ich möchte, dass wir eine Echokardiographie machen." Er wies auf die Lippen des Säuglings und dann auf die Fingernägel. „Sie sind nicht rose, wie sie sein sollten sondern leicht bläulich. Ich möchte ausschließen, dass es sich dabei um einen Herzfehler handelt."

Dr. Bailey sah ihn mitfühlend an. Alex' geschäftsmäßiger Ton täuschte sie nicht darüber hinweg, dass ihn die Sache schwer mitnahm. „Gehen sie zu ihrer Frau. Ich bleibe so lange bei dem Kleinen bis Dr. Valdez kommt." Sie ging zu einem kleinen Schrank hinüber und entnahm daraus einen Stapel Babykleidung. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was dir passen könnte", sagte sie lächelnd während sie sich über den Säugling beugte. Sie sah, wie Alex zögerte. „Gehen sie ruhig! Ich kümmere mich um ihn wie um meinen eigenen Sohn." Sie lächelte und registrierte erleichtert, dass Alex' Mund sich ebenfalls zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verzog. Sie sah ihm nach, als er die Station verließ und wandte sich dann wieder dem kleinen Jonathan zu.

**Im Krankenhaus – Notaufnahme**

Sergio kam in Gedanken versunken aus dem Aufzug. Auch wenn er schon oft mit Neugeborenen zu tun hatte, so war er danach noch immer aufgewühlt, wenn er etwas abnormales diagnostiziert hatte. Da er nicht aufpasste, was um ihn herum passierte, wurde er erst durch einen harten Aufprall in die Realität zurück geholt.

„Oh, Verzeihung." Er half Callie wieder auf, die durch die Wucht einige Röntgenbilder hat fallen lassen und sich sofort danach gebückt hatte.

„Sie finden mich wohl umwerfend." Scherzte sie lachend, doch da er sie nur halbherzig anlächelte wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Was? Nein, nichts außergewöhnliches jedenfalls." Er half ihr die Röntgenbilder wieder richtig auf ihren Arm zu legen und mied dabei Augenkontakt.

„So, es ist also nichts außergewöhnliches passiert, aber sie agieren als ob ihr Lieblingshamster eingeliefert worden ist." Callie blickte zu Boden, damit er ihr grinsendes Gesicht nicht sehen sollte.

„Mein Hamster?" Erst jetzt nahm Sergio Callie richtig war, zumal er ihr schlecht unterdrücktes Lachen wahrnahm. „Sie machen sich lustig über mich und dabei habe ich doch so einen schweren Tag."

„Sobald ich Zeit habe, werde ich sie mit gebührendem Respekt bemitleiden." Sie setzte ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht auf, was aber nicht lange hielt, da er ihr einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf. „Ich würde mich niemals über sie lustig machen und nehme ihre Probleme sehr ernst."

„Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir meine derzeitige Skepsis, Dr. Torres." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während er schmollend seine Unterlippe vorschob.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich schlecht." Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie ihn traurig anblicken, dann fing sie laut an zu lachen. „Es tut mir leid, aber sie sind gerade ein herrliches Opfer."

„Schon gut." Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam zu einem breiten Lächeln nach oben. „Aber ich würde gerne noch vor unserer offiziellen Verabredung zu dem Du auch am Arbeitsplatz übergehen."

Callie wurde augenblicklich ernst und richtete ihren Blick wieder zu Boden. Da sie Sergio nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen treten sah, räusperte sie sich bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. „Mir wäre es Recht, wenn das alles nicht so schnell geht."

„Verstehe. Kein Problem." Er nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu, auch wenn er eine leichte Enttäuschung verspürte.

„Allerdings sollte es kein Problem sein, wenn wir uns auch hier duzen." Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Sofern das noch immer in Ordnung ist.

„Natürlich." Auch auf seinem Gesicht war das Lächeln zurückgekehrt. „Aber leider habe ich keine Zeit mehr, da ich eben angefunkt worden bin." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Schwesternstation. „Irgendwie reißen die Notfälle heute nicht ab."

„Ja, ich weiß. Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg in den OP." Sie hielt die Röntgenbilder hoch und seufzte dabei frustriert auf. „So viel zu einem frühen Feierabend." Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn genau an. „Ist eigentlich etwas an den Gerüchten dran, dass es Dr. Karevs Sohn nicht so gut geht?"

Überraschend von ihrer Frage, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich stehe unter Schweigepflicht. Das weißt du."

„Ich will ja auch nicht die Diagnose wissen, sondern nur ob es dem Kleinen gut geht." Seufzend sah sie zu Boden. „Ich hatte so meine Differenzen mit ihr, aber ich würde ihr nicht wünschen, dass sie jetzt auch noch um ihren Sohn bangen muss." Da Sergio sie fragend ansah, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich meine wegen ihrer Tochter. Immerhin musste sie da schon einiges mitmachen."

„Ich bin ehrlich nicht an dem neusten Klatsch interessiert. Auch wenn es manchmal sehr amüsant ist, den Krankenschwestern während der Pause zuzuhören." Er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken lachend den Kopf.

„Es ist nur dann amüsant, wenn man nicht Teil des Klatsches ist." Mit den Augen rollend sah sie zur Schwesternstation hinüber, wo sie auch sofort zwei zusammengesteckte Köpfe sah.

Sergio folgte Callies Blick und zwinkerte den beiden zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder Callie zu, die ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue musterte. „Der Trick ist, sich gut mit ihnen zu stellen. Immer für ausreichend Kaffee sorgen und sich dann für ein paar Minuten zu ihnen hinstellen. Damit besänftigt man sie sofort und sie reden nicht über einen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fing an zu grinsen. „Zumindest hoffe ich das, aber ich weiß inzwischen, dass auch ich schon öfter das Tagesgespräch war."

„Soviel zu deiner Theorie." Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Gerade als sie erneut etwas sagen wollte, ertönte ihr Pager. „Ich habe wohl den Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewonnen. Zumindest fragt man ständig nach mir."

„Ich habe ja auch für dich gestimmt." Lächelnd zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Die Verabredung steht noch immer?" Als sie ihm zunickte, atmete er erleichtert aus. „Dann sollte ich auch so langsam mal weiter." Nur schweren Herzens trennte er sich von ihr, doch auch sein Pager mahnte ihn an, dass er sich noch immer auf der Arbeit befand.

**Im Krankenhaus – Keller **

Derek fand Meredith wie erwartet im Keller vor. Erleichtert ging er auf das Bett zu, welches Meredith als Ruhestätte nutzte.

„Darf ich?" Fragte er und begann zu lächeln als Meredith überrascht die Augen öffnete und dann nickte. Kaum hatte er sich neben sie gesetzt, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja, mal abgesehen davon, dass eine Freundin ihr Kind in einer Bar zur Welt gebracht hat und danach operiert werden musste. Zudem könnte ihr kleiner Sohn auch noch einen Herzfehler haben und wir sind schon 3 Wochen früher mit einem Neugeborenen im Haus konfrontiert." Seufzend griff sie nach einer Tüte Erdnüsse, die neben ihr lag. „Ansonsten geht es mir gut."

„Klingt ja nach einem spannenden Tag." Er fischte sich aus der Tüte 2 Erdnüsse heraus und knabberte grinsend darauf herum, da Meredith ihn entgeistert ansah. „Was? Ist doch alles gut ausgegangen."

„Du nennst eine Geburt in einer Bar als gut ausgehen? Was wäre denn schlecht?" Noch immer schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie neugierig, wenngleich auch etwas beunruhigt auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Schlecht ist es, wenn keiner helfen kann. Joe war da und konnte helfen. So gesehen ist es gut ausgegangen." Erneut wollte er sich ein paar Erdnüsse klauen, doch Meredith schlug ihm auf die Hand.

„Die sind für mich." Sie legte demonstrativ die Tüte zur Seite. „Immerhin bin ich es die mit dir auskommen muss und dafür Kraft braucht."

Etwas verwundert sah Derek zu Meredith hinüber, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt oder getan?"

„Oh ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Geburten als etwas belangloses hinstellen." Sie tippte sich leicht auf die Nasenspitze. „Oder vielleicht hast du nur durchblicken lassen, wie egal dir das alles ist. Was wenn mir so etwas passiert?" Neugierig betrachtete sie sich sein Gesicht, das deutlich zu erkennen gab, dass er angestrengt über die Frage nachdachte.

„Also erstens bin ich froh, dass alles den Umständen entsprechend gut ausgegangen ist und zweitens laufen nicht alle Schwangerschaften oder Geburten auf diese Art ab. Es gibt auch unkomplizierte." Er setzte sich auf dem Bett weiter zurück, damit er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte.

Meredith drehte sich zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du, das ist es. Als ob mich das beruhigen könnte. Izzie hat doch nur eindrucksvoll bewiesen wie gefährlich eine Geburt sein kann."

„Ja, aber das heißt doch nicht automatisch, dass es bei dir auch so ablaufen wird." Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Doch Meredith zog sie schnell wieder weg, weswegen er sie nervös ansah.

„Du bist zwar noch nicht lange in meinem Leben, aber vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass bei mir nicht immer alles glatt verläuft." Sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, da Derek sie jetzt aufmerksam musterte. „Fangen wir damit an, dass der erste Mann der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat verheiratet war. Oder die nette Tatsache, dass ich schon eine Bombe in der Hand hielt. Ich wäre ausgerechnet bei einem Fährunglück fast gestorben." Sie sah kurz auf ihre Hände, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken blickte sie wieder auf. „Die Tatsache, dass meine Mutter und meine Stiefmutter kurz hintereinander gestorben sind. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du ausgerechnet mit meiner Halbschwester rumflirten musst während wir Probleme hatten. Soll ich weiter machen?"

Derek atmete tief durch. Dann griff er erneut nach ihrer Hand und stellte dabei sicher, dass sie sie nicht wieder wegziehen konnte. „Erstens hast du den Mann inzwischen geheiratet. Die Bombe hast du auch überlebt."

„Durfte aber zusehen wie sie einen Mann zerfetzte." Unterbrach Meredith sofort während sie seine Hand leicht drückte.

„In Ordnung. Das war schlecht." Er sah sie mitfühlend an. „Aber du hast das Fährunglück überlebt und sowohl deine Mutter als auch deine Stiefmutter waren krank. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sie sehr kurz hintereinander verstorben sind, was nicht leicht für dich war."

Meredith wartete kurz, ob Derek noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Da er sie aber nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht ansah, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Muss ich mir Gedanken machen, dass du das mit Lexie nicht klar stellst?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Denn ich habe nicht mit ihr geflirtet." Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und ließ seinen Blick an ihrem Körper herunter gleiten. „Selbst wenn sie nicht deine Halbschwester wäre. Sie hätte nie eine Chance gehabt, mein Interesse zu wecken."

Lächelnd rutschte sie wieder näher an ihn heran. „Gute Antwort, Dr. Shepherd."

„Vielen Dank, Dr. Shepherd." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, so dass seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch zum Liegen kam. „Sollte ich da etwas wissen?"

„Ich bin nicht schwanger." Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen. „Können wir uns mit dieser Sache noch Zeit lassen?"

„Du willst also wirklich welche?" Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Als er ihr Kopfnicken spürte, seufzte er zufrieden auf. „Wir warten so lange du willst."

**Krankenhaus - Wäscheraum**

George war erleichtert, als er Lexie nach längerer Suche in einem der Wäscheräume fand. Sie saß auf dem Fußboden, die Beine angewinkelt, während Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Schnell schloss er die Tür und blieb dann einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. 

„Geh weg, George!" Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über ihr tränennasses Gesicht.

„Lexie ..." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und überlegte kurz, ob er sich neben sie setzen sollte, doch schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie seine Nähe jetzt wollte. Er verlegte sich auf eine andere Taktik. „Was habe ich denn getan?" fragte er unschuldig.

Lexie's Kopf schnellte hoch. „Du weißt es nicht einmal?" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

George schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wieso Lexie so überreagiert hatte.

„Ich glaube, dann ist es wirklich besser, wenn du wieder gehst!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

Langsam ging er vor ihr in die Hocke. „Habe ich dir nicht schon oft genug bewiesen, dass ich dich liebe?" Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der seine Worte noch unterstreichen sollte.

Lexie senkte den Kopf und schlang ihre Arme um die Beine. Sie sagte kein Wort.

„Ich meine, es ist ja ganz süß, dass du eifersüchtig bist, aber es ist einfach nicht nötig", versuchte George es weiter.

Es funktionierte. Lexie hob den Kopf und zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"

„Oh nicht?" Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf George's Gesicht. „Nun, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Dann scheint es ja normal zu sein, dass du wie eine Rakete hochgehst, wenn ich auch nur eine andere Frau erwähne."

„Callie ist nicht irgendeine Frau", warf Lexie ein. „Sie ist deine Ex-Frau."

George nickte. „Ja, mit der Betonung auf „Ex"." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Callie und ich sind geschieden. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht trotzdem auch Freunde sein können. Und Freunde kümmern sich umeinander. Oder ist es dir egal, was deine Freunde machen?" 

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Was George sagte leuchtete ihr ein. „Ist es wahr, dass Sergio Valdez ein Schürzenjäger ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe hier und da was über ihn gehört. Er soll Mark Sloan sogar mal die Freundin ausgespannt haben." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Oder war es umgekehrt?" Er legte seine Hand um Lexie's Kinn. „Mir ist es egal, solange die Herren Doktoren ihre Finger von dir lassen."

Lexie beugte sich zu George vor und grinste. „Wer ist jetzt eifersüchtig?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen wissend nach oben. „Nicht ohne Grund. Wenn ich manchmal sehe, was für Blicke sie dir zuwerfen."

Lexie lachte. „Lass sie doch gucken. Es stört mich nicht. Und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich was mit einem von den beiden anfangen könnte. Erstens sind sie viel zu alt für mich und zweitens ..." Ihre Hände schlossen sich um George's Gesicht. „... bin ich schon vergeben." Sie beugte sich noch weiter vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

George zog sie näher zu sich heran und wollte den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als sein Pager ansprang. Leise fluchend schob er Lexie von sich. „Wir holen das später noch nach", versprach er grinsend, während er auf die Füße sprang und zur Tür eilte.

Lexie lachte leise, während sie sich ebenfalls erhob. „Warte, ich komme mit!" Sie gab ihm noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor er die Tür öffnete und sie beide den Wäscheraum verließen.

**Joe's Bar**

Derek stellte sein Glas auf den Tresen und deutete zu Joe hinüber, dass er es gerne wieder gefüllt haben möchte. Naben ihm schob Mark eine Erdnuss in den Mund und kaute munter darauf herum während Sergio sich den Boden seines Bierglases intensiv betrachtete.

„Es ist leer, Sergio." Mark hatte seine Erdnuss endlich heruntergeschluckt und betrachtete sich seinen Kollegen von der Seite, der ihm traurig zunickte. „Wenn du noch eines willst, dann musst du den Geburtshelfer fragen, ob du ein neues bekommen kannst."

„Ich bin kein Geburtshelfer, sondern Barkeeper." Joe stellte Derek ein neues Glas hin und nahm gleichzeitig das von Sergio weg, nur um ein paar Augenblicke später ein gefülltes Bierglas hinzustellen.

„Er ist ein guter Barkeeper." Bemerkte Sergio und hob das Bierglas an.

„Ja, das ist er wirklich." Derek nickte grinsend in Richtung Joe, der über die drei Ärzte nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Also, dann auf uns drei erfolgreichen und gut aussehenden Kerle." Mark hob nun auch sein Glas an und trank einen großen Schluck. Zufrieden ließ er es wieder auf den Tresen ab. „Cristina wird heute zum ersten Mal den Schlüssel benutzen." Verkündete er voller Stolz.

„Callie und ich sind auf einem guten Weg." Zufrieden mit dem Tag nahm Sergio erneut einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und sah zu Derek hinüber, der verklärt auf die Erdnüsse starrte, die vor Mark standen. „Und was ist mit dir?"

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Dereks Gesicht breit, so dass Mark und Sergio beide mit den Augen rollten. „Meredith will mit mir Kinder haben." 

„Und somit scheidet Derek aus unserer Runde aus." Mark drehte seinen Rücken zu Derek.

„Was? Wieso?" Um weiterhin Sergio sehen zu können, musste Derek sich weit über den Tresen beugen. Er zog an Marks Ellbogen, doch dieser lehnte sich nur weiter auf den Tresen, so dass Derek keine Chance hatte wieder in die Runde zu kommen.

„Ist das nicht gemein?" Sergio beugte sich nun ebenfalls vor, um einen Blick auf Derek erhaschen zu können.

Mark hingegen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der da ist uns beiden viel zu weit voraus." Auch als Derek anfing ihn gegen die Schulter zu boxen, beließ er den Rücken in Richtung seines ältesten Freundes. „Also du und Callie?"

„Ja. Wir haben bald wieder einen gemeinsamen freien Tag, so dass wir wieder ausgehen können." Sergio setzte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf während er sich ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund schob.

„Hört sich viel versprechend an. Mach nur nicht den Fehler und schenke ihr zu früh einen Haustürschlüssel." Mark verdrehte bei dem Gedanken an die Diskussionen darüber die Augen. „Statt eine Beziehung damit einfacher zu machen, wird es nur noch komplizierter."

„Ja, ich weiß." Seufzend nahm Sergio einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Aber am Ende ist es doch der ganze Ärger wert." Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Marks fragenden Blick erkennen und stellte daraufhin das Glas wieder ab. „Sieh dir Derek an. Er ist fast am Ziel angekommen."

Mark drehte sich etwas zu Derek hin, der in sein leeres Glas starrte. „Du meinst Frau, Wohnwagen und potentielle Kinder?" Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Sergio, der eifrig mit dem Kopf nickte. „Das ist unser Ziel?"

„Du kannst ja den Wohnwagen mit einem schicken Haus ersetzen. Und Kinder mit Hunden." Sergio nahm sich erneut zwei Erdnüsse aus der Schale, hielt dieses Mal aber inne und nahm tief Luft. „Also irgendwie decken sich unsere Ziele nicht wirklich." Nachdenklich stopfte er sich die Nüsse in den Mund und kaute munter darauf los.

„Dann können wir ihn ja wieder in die Runde lassen." Mark drehte sich vollständig um, so dass Derek die beiden wieder ansehen konnte. „Du darfst wieder was sagen." Erklärte Mark seine veränderte Sitzposition, die Derek peinlich genau inspizierte.

„Jetzt auf einmal?" Noch immer spielte er den gekränkten, was Mark dazu bewegte, ihm eine Erdnuss vor die Nase zu halten. „Deine Bestechungsversuche kannst du vergessen. Die wirken nicht." Er riss Mark die Erdnuss aus der Hand und ließ sie gleich im Mund verschwinden.

„Wollten wir nicht auf einen erfolgreichen Tag anstoßen?" Fragte Sergio nach während er Joe sein leeres Glas hinhielt.

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber Marks Rücken hat mich nicht verzückt." Bemerkte Derek trocken, auch wenn Marks Kinnlade sanft über den Tresen schlitterte. „Du brauchst nicht so zu gucken. Ich stehe nicht auf männliche Rücken."

„Und wenn würde ich ihn dir nicht präsentieren." Warf Mark schnippisch ein, hielt aber inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte nicht so viel trinken. Sonst benutzt Cristina den Schlüssel nachher zweimal."

Nachdem Joe alle drei Gläser erneut gefüllt hatte, stießen sie miteinander an und verfielen dann in eine angenehme Stille. Erst als die Türglocke ertönte und sich kurz danach Dereks Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog, regten die drei sich wieder.

„Widerlich." Stellte Mark in Richtung Sergio fest, der energisch mit dem Kopf nickte. „So werden wir nie, wenn unsere Frauen reinkommen." Jetzt schüttelte Sergio verneinend den Kopf. „Darauf trinken wir." Die beiden Männer prosteten sich zu während Meredith Derek zärtlich küsste. „Und das schlimme ist jetzt, dass ich glatt neidisch werden könnte."

„Sie benutzt den Schlüssel." Erinnerte Sergio mit dem Kopf nickend, woraufhin Mark zufrieden seufzte.

„Wir sehen uns morgen." Derek legte Joe ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen und verließ mit Meredith im Arm die Bar.

Nachdem die beiden aus der Tür verschwunden waren, drehte sich Mark zu Sergio um. „Widmen wir unseren letzten Drink Joe, dem Geburtshelfer?" Mark deutete jetzt zu Joe hinüber und als Sergio ihm zunickte, stießen sie erneut an und leerten ihr Glas.

**Izzie's Krankenzimmer**

Vorsichtig öffnete Alex die Tür zu Izzie's Krankenzimmer und ging langsam auf seine schlafende Frau zu. Er hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und neben ihrem Bett Platz nahm. Mehr als eine Stunde war vergangen, seitdem sie den OP verlassen hatte. Dr. Evans hatte ihn beruhigt, dass es völlig normal war, dass sie nach der Vollnarkose so lange schlief. Der Blutverlust war erheblich gewesen und sie war nicht drum herum gekommen, Izzie eine Bluttransfusion zu geben. Die OP an sich war gut verlaufen. Doch Izzie's Zustand war nicht das einzige, was Alex beschäftigte. Die Echokardiographie hatte ergeben, dass der kleine Jonathan einen vergrößerten Ductus Arteriosus hatte, was zu Störungen zwischen Körperschlagader und Lungenschlagader führte und erheblichen Einfluss auf das Herz-Kreislauf-System hatte. Die Atemprobleme und bläulichen Fingernägel und Lippen waren ein erstes Anzeichen gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dr. Valdez hatte ihn zwar beruhigt und ihm versichert, dass sich das ganze unter medikamentöser Behandlung in den Griff bekommen ließe, doch Alex war trotzdem besorgt. Schließlich bestand auch die geringe Möglichkeit, dass sich das Problem nicht durch Medikamente gab, so dass dann doch ein operativer Eingriff nötig sein würde. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung, ob und wie er Izzie sagen sollte, dass ihr kleiner Sohn krank war. Er hatte Dr. Evans gebeten, es Izzie selber zu sagen. Doch bei dem Anblick ihres labilen Zustands war er sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht jetzt noch zu früh war. Er war noch in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, als sie sich im Bett zu regen begann. Sofort stand Alex auf beugte sich über sie. „Hey!" Er versuchte zu lächeln und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Du hast geschlafen wie Dornröschen."

Izzie lächelte müde. „100 Jahre?"

„3600 Sekunden." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante.

„Wow ... so lange?" Izzie befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen.

Alex ignorierte ihre letzte Bemerkung. Er überlegte, wie er zu dem eigentlichen Thema kommen könnte, dass sie beide beschäftigte – ihren neugeborenen Sohn. Aber anscheinend hatte Izzie genauso Angst vor dieser Frage wie er. „Er ist so süß", sagte er schließlich leise. „Er hat deinen Mund und deine Augen." 

„Ist er okay?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, und sie umklammerte seine Hand fester.

Er fühlte, wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals entstand. Sollte er lügen? „Er ist ... sehr klein und zart. Die Strapazen der Geburt haben ihm ziemlich zugesetzt. Wir werden ihn ein paar Tage auf der Frühgeborenenstation behalten und überwachen."

„Aber sonst geht es ihm gut?" Angst schwang in der Frage mit.

Alex schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nickte dann. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sie über Jonathans Gesundheitszustand zu informieren. Sie hatte vor wenigen Stunden entbunden und danach eine Notoperation über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Sie war noch geschwächt und erschöpft und zu sensibel, um die Nachricht zu verkraften.

„Gott sei dank!" Tränen traten in Izzie's Augen. „Wann ... wann darf ich ihn sehen?"

„Ich bringe dich später zu ihm." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Zuerst muss die Wirkung der Narkose nachlassen. Und dann solltest du dich auch noch ein wenig ausruhen."

Izzie nickte. „Alex ..." begann sie zögernd. „Ich ... es tut mir leid! Ich wollte, dass du dabei bist. Ich wollte, dass ... dass es ein Erlebnis wird, dass wir niemals vergessen werden. Etwas, dass wir gemeinsam teilen würden ..." Ihre Stimme versagte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Bis dahin hatte Alex es noch irgendwie geschafft, seine Fassung zu bewahren, doch Izzie weinen zu sehen, war einfach zuviel. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, während er die Tränen laufen ließ, die er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken.

Izzie war überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken über Alex' Gefühlsausbruch. Sanft und beruhigend strich sie ihm übers Haar. Für eine Weile hielten sie sich gegenseitig in den Armen, ohne das jemand ein Wort sagte. Izzie brach schließlich das Schweigen.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich wegen des Namens eine kleine Änderung vornehmen möchte", sagte sie stockend.

Alex setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Du willst Jonathan nicht mehr?" fragte er erstaunt.

Izzie's Mund verzog sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. Sie bemerkte, dass die Wirkung der Narkose allmählich nachließ. „Ohne Joe's Hilfe hätte ich es wohl nicht geschafft. Deshalb würde ich ihm gerne den Zweitnamen Joel geben. Bist du einverstanden?"

Alex nickte. „Jonathan Joel Karev", sagte er langsam. „Klingt gut. Mit dem Namen wird er mal was Großes."

„Ja." Izzie lächelte. „Und wenn er das Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt hat, dann werden uns die Mädchen zusätzlich noch die Bude einrennen."

Alex Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Und wenn er zusätzlich noch den Charme seiner Mutter geerbt hat, dann wird er alle um den kleinen Finger wickeln."

Beide sahen sich an und lächelten. Es war das erste Mal, nach den dramatischen Ereignissen, dass sie so etwas wie Euphorie über die Geburt ihres Sohnes verspürten. Die Zeit davor war kein Platz für Gefühle dieser Art gewesen.

„Ich liebe dich, Iz!"

Izzie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch! Und wenn ein wenig Zeit verstrichen ist werde ich dir zeigen wie sehr." Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und besiegelte ihr Versprechen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

**Wenn wir unser Leben damit verbringen, nach dem zu suchen, was uns fehlt, dann wäre es eine komplette Zeitverschwendung. Denn bevor man das findet, was einen komplettiert, verliert man oft ganz andere Sachen. Es ist also ein Kreislauf, aus dem man nicht mehr herauskommt. Etwas geht immer verloren. Doch statt dem verlorenen nachzuweinen, sollte man sich über das freuen, was man stattdessen bekommen hat (**_**Mark öffnet seine Haustür und sieht Cristina auf der Couch sitzen. Als sie ihn sieht, hebt sie den Schlüssel hoch**_**). Sobald man anfängt zu viele Gedanken an das zu verwenden, was hätte sein können, dann vergisst man darüber hinaus sich Gedanken zu machen, was noch kommen könnte (**_**Meredith hat eine Schachtel in der Hand. Als Derek ins Schlafzimmer kommt, legt sie sie ungeöffnet in eine Schublade**_**). Es bringt nämlich nichts, einer verpassten Gelegenheit hinterher zu trauern, wenn das was vor einem liegt schon fast einem Wunder gleichkommt (**_**Alex fährt Izzie in einem Rollstuhl auf die Frühgeborenenstation. Eine Schwester legt ihr Jonathan in die Arme**_**). Wenn man dann jeden weiteren Tag als Geschenk betrachtet, dann fallen einem ohnehin die fehlenden Dinge im Leben nicht mehr auf, weil sie ohnehin wenn man es zulässt durch neue und bessere ersetzt werden.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**5.24 – Heal over**

_Heal over___

_It isn't very difficult to see why__  
__You are the way you are__  
__Doesn't take a genius to realise__  
__That sometimes life is hard__  
__It's gonna take time__  
__But you'll just have to wait__  
__You're gonna be fine__  
__But in the meantime___

_Come over here lady__  
__Let me wipe your tears away__  
__Come a little nearer baby__  
__Coz you'll heal over__  
__Heal over__  
__Heal over someday___

_And I don't wanna hear you tell yourself__  
__That these feelings are in the past__  
__You know it doesn't mean they're off the shelf__  
__Because pain's built to last__  
__Everybody sails alone__  
__But we can travel side by side__  
__Even if you fail__  
__You know that no one really minds__  
__Come over here lady___

_Don't hold on but don't let go__  
__I know it's so hard__  
__You've got to try to trust yourself__  
__I know it's so hard, so hard___

_Come over here lady__  
__Let me wipe your tears away__  
__Come a little nearer baby__  
__Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday_

**Krankheiten können sich in vielen Arten zeigen. Harmlos, schwerwiegend, chronisch. Das merkwürdige ist, dass es im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied gibt, unter welcher man leidet. Eine harmlose kann schwerer verlaufen, eine schwerwiegende wird plötzlich geheilt und selbst wenn etwas chronisch ist, muss es nicht heißen, dass es schlecht ist. Entscheidend ist vielmehr die Diagnose einer Krankheit. Je früher man erkennt, was es ist (**_**Alex und Izzie stehen übermüdet bei Jonathan am Bett**_**), desto eher kann man sich daran machen, die Krankheit zu bekämpfen. Denn lässt man sich zu lange Zeit, dann kommt es eher zu dem Effekt, dass eine harmlose Erkrankung einen ungünstigen Verlauf nimmt (**_**Lexie blättert durch ein Magazin mit Babysachen. Als George dazu kommt, versteckt sie das Heft**_**). Noch vorsichtiger muss man bei chronischen Erkrankungen sein. Denn hat man diese nicht im Griff, dann leidet man mehr als man müsste. Auch dann, wenn die Lösung des Problems direkt vor einem steht (**_**Meredith kramt in einer Kiste und findet ein Bild von ihr und ihrem Vater**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus - Alex/Izzie Schlafzimmer **

Izzie drückte ein letztes Mal einen Kuss auf die Stirn ihres schlafenden Sohnes, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig in sein Bettchen zurücklegte.

„Schläft er endlich?" kam Alex' Stimme vom Bett her.

Izzie nickte lächelnd. „Zumindest für die nächste Stunde." 

„Sehr gut, dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren." Alex sprang aus dem Bett und legte seine Arme um Izzie und zog sie zum Bett hinüber.

Sie begann albern zu kichern, als Alex begann, die Knöpfe ihres Nachthemdes zu öffnen. „Ich hoffe, ich habe noch nichts verlernt. Es ist so lange her ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte seine Lippen gierig auf die ihren gepresst.

Izzie spürte sofort, wie ihr Körper auf ihn reagierte. Sie presste sich enger an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Ein Schauer durchlief sie, als sie spürte, wie ihr Nachthemd langsam nach unten rutschte.

Alex hob den Kopf und sah sie mit einem Blick voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen an. „Oh mein Gott ..." stieß er atemlos hervor. „Du bist so wunderschön ..." Er schloss seine Hände um ihre vollen Brüste und senkte den Kopf, um ihren schlanken Hals zu küssen. 

Izzie wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke plötzlich kam. Aber in dem Moment, als Alex sie mit seinem vollen Gewicht aufs Bett drückte und seine Lippen immer tiefer wandern ließ, schrillte eine Alarmglocke in ihr. Sie drückte beide Hände gegen seine Brust und begann sich, unter ihm zu winden. „Alex ... warte!"

Irritiert über die Unterbrechung hob er den Kopf. „Was?"

„Bist du ...ich meine hast du ...?" Sie brach ab, als sie sein verstörtes Gesicht sah. „Ich spreche von Verhütung." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, dass ich noch nicht wieder die Pille nehme. Und das Risiko ist mir einfach zu groß."

Leise stöhnend rutschte er von ihr herunter und erhob sich. „Das fällt dir aber früh ein", presste er leicht genervt zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er kramte im Schrank zwischen seinen Socken herum und zog dann breit grinsend ein Kondom hervor. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich irgendwo noch eins haben muss."

„Bist du sicher, dass es das Verfallsdatum noch nicht erreicht hat?" fragte Izzie skeptisch. 

„Sei nicht albern! Die Dinger halten praktisch ewig." 

„Na schön ..." Izzie war immer noch nicht Hundertprozentig überzeugt, als Alex wieder ins Bett sprang und dort weiter machte, wo er vorher unterbrochen worden war. Doch ihre Zweifel und Gedanken lösten sich in Luft auf, als Alex begann, ihre erogenen Zonen zu liebkosen. Sie schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften und gab sich ihm bereitwillig hin.

_20 Minuten später _

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Izzie zog sich hektisch ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und sah Alex mit einem entsetzten Blick an.

„Was soll ich sagen ..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „So was kann passieren."

„Ist das dein einziger Kommentar?" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Unser Sohn ist 8 Wochen alt, Alex! Ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf, zwei Kinder im Altersabstand von einem Jahr zu haben, nur weil du anscheinend nicht weißt, wie man ein Kondom richtig anwendet!"

„Ich weiß, wie man es anwendet", wehrte er sich. „Es ist schlicht und einfach gerissen. Vermutlich ein Materialfehler."

„Na prima!" Izzie rollte mit den Augen. „Das Endergebnis bleibt dasselbe."

„Die Chancen, schwanger zu werden, wenn man noch stillt sind extrem gering", sagte er lahm.

„Die Chancen, schwanger zu werden, wenn man die Pille nimmt, sind gleich Null", warf Izzie ein. „Ich bin es trotzdem geworden."

Beide stöhnten leise, als sie aus dem Babybett Geräusche hörten.

„Jetzt hast du ihn mit deinem Geschrei wach gemacht", sagte Alex vorwurfsvoll und ging zum Bettchen hinüber. Er nahm den Schnuller, der neben Jonathan lag und steckte ihn dem Säugling in den Mund. „Schlaf weiter!" murmelte er dabei. "Deine Mama und ich müssen etwas wichtiges bereden, was auch deine weitere Zukunft betrifft."

Izzie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Sollte ich wirklich wieder schwanger sein, dann bin ich dafür, dass du diesmal das Baby austrägst und die Qualen der Geburt erleidest!"

Alex warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr hinüber und schob Jonathan dann den Schnuller zum dritten Mal in den Mund, den der Säugling jedoch gleich wieder ausspuckte und seinem Unmut darüber lauthals Luft machte.

Stöhnend erhob sich Izzie und ging zum Babybett hinüber. „Er hat bestimmt wieder Hunger." Sie schob Alex beiseite und nahm ihren schreienden Sohn aus dem Babybett und brachte ihn zum Ehebett hinüber.

„Wieso hat er schon wieder Hunger?" Er sah auf die Uhr. "Du hast gesagt, dass wir eine Stunde Zeit für uns hätten." Seinem Blick konnte man entnehmen, dass er das Gespräch gerne fortgesetzt hätte. Als Izzie auf seine Bemerkung nicht reagierte, ging er Innerlich grummelnd zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwirrt an, während sie Jonathan an der Brust anlegte.

„Ins Wohnzimmer ... Fernsehen gucken", gab er knapp zur Antwort. Er warf noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu seinem zufrieden nuckelnden Sohn hinüber bevor er die Tür öffnete und das Schlafzimmer verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark hatte die Augen noch halb geschlossen als er die Schwesternstation erreichte. Mit einem grummeln bedankte er sich für den Kaffee, der von einem Assistenzarzt aus dem ersten Jahr vor ihm abgestellt worden war. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ob der Inhalt des Bechers zu heiß sein könnte, setzte er an und war schlagartig wach, als er den stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Zunge spürte. Bevor er dem Assistenzarzt etwas sagen konnte, war dieser schon von Derek weggescheucht worden.

„Findest du das etwas lustig?" Mark wischte sich sein Kinn ab und warf Derek einen verärgerten Blick zu, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dann ebenfalls verschwand. „Gut gelaunte Menschen am Morgen. Da kann etwas nicht stimmen." Vor sich hin murmelnd wischte er mit einem Tuch den Kaffee vom Tresen.

„Hast du ein Hand-Auge Koordinationsproblem oder warum ist hier überall Kaffee verteilt?" Lachend stellte Meredith sich neben ihn. Da sie damit beschäftigt war, ihre Unterlagen zu ordnen, konnte sie Marks noch immer verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen werde. Aber in 4 Wochen ist Weihnachten und ich freue mich irgendwie darauf." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und strahlte ihn an. Da er aber nichts entgegnete ging sie kopfschüttelnd von ihm weg.

„Scheinbar haben die nicht zu heißen Kaffee bekommen." Murmelte Mark erneut unter sich.

„Was?" Cristina lehnte sich seufzend gegen den Tresen. „Ich hasse es so früh raus zu müssen, nur um die halbwegs interessanten Fälle noch abzubekommen." 

„Gott sei Dank. Du glaubst nicht wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen." Mark küsste Cristina auf die Wange, nur um sie danach zu umarmen.

„Hey." Von Mark überrumpelt, brauchte Cristina ein paar Augenblicke, um festzustellen, dass ihr die Situation nicht gefiel. „Geht es dir noch gut?"

„Nein, denn hier sind alle so… komisch." Mark schüttelte sich als er von ihr losließ. Als er einen Schritt zurück trat, konnte er ihren verstörten Gesichtsausdruck sehen. „Wir leben praktisch miteinander und jeder weiß es. Also ist es nicht schlimm, wenn wir uns hier umarmen. Die anderen machen es ja auch… und sind noch fröhlich dabei."

„Erstens leben wir nicht zusammen." Cristina hatte tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Marks Unterlagen. „Und nur weil andere sich so kindisch verhalten müssen wir es nicht auch."

„Du bist jeden freien Tag bei mir. Da fällt es schwer zu behaupten, wir leben nicht miteinander." Mark trat noch einen Schritt zurück, da Cristina ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Aber das hat ja dann doch nur entfernt etwas mit Zusammenleben zu tun."

„Eben und denk gar nicht erst daran, etwas anderes zu behaupten." Sie lehnte sich wieder gegen den Tresen und nahm sich den Kaffeebecher. Vorsichtig trank sie einen Schluck, da sich der Becher noch immer heiß anfühlte. „Also hast du bis heute Abend die Schublade leer geräumt?"

„Wir können immer noch einen zweiten Schrank kaufen, Cristina." Er nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand und trank nun selber einen Schluck. Schnell spürte er wie das koffeinhaltige Getränk erste Zeichen der Besserung in ihm auslöste.

„Leute, die zusammenleben kaufen sich Schränke. Wir leben nicht zusammen." Erinnerte Cristina ihn an ihre Vereinbarung und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an.

„Richtig. Aber wenn ich mir einen zweiten Schrank kaufen will und dich mitnehme, weil dir mein Möbelgeschmack nicht gefällt, dann ist es harmlos." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, weswegen sie die Augen verdrehte. „Ich kann auch alleine einen kaufen gehen. Nur beschwer dich nachher nicht, dass er nicht gut aussieht."

„Nein, ich komme mit. Du schleppst bestimmt nur einen unpraktischen Designer-Mist an, in den ich nichts rein bekomme." Sie seufzte erneut als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel. „Ich muss los, sonst ist alles interessante wieder weg."

„Bis später." Mark sah Cristina nach, die ihm noch kurz zunickte bevor sie um die Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ihr kauft zusammen Möbel ein?" Derek hatte sich unbemerkt neben Mark gestellt, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Ja, aber wehe du sagst Meredith etwas." Mark sah Derek warnend an, der ihn breit angrinste. „Warum grinst du so?"

„Weil die komischen Leute direkt hinter dem Tresen alles mitbekommen haben." Meredith war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und grinste Mark ebenfalls breit an.

„Oh Gott." Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Mark von den beiden weg. „Ihr beide seid einfach nur nervig mit all dem glücklich sein. Könnt ihr nicht in eure erste Ehekrise schlittern, damit wir anderen besser aussehen?" Murmelnd ließ er die beiden am Tresen stehen, die sich mit den Schultern zuckend ansahen und danach ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Leise schloss Alex die Tür zum Behandlungsraum und nahm Izzie dann die Babytragetasche mit dem friedlich schlafenden Jonathan aus der Hand. „Du hast gehört, was Dr. Valdez gesagt hat", sagte er ruhig. „Jonathan hat gute Chancen auf Heilung auch ohne eine Operation."

Izzie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange und nickte. „Er hat auch gesagt, dass die nächsten vier Wochen entscheiden, ob er operiert werden muss oder nicht."

„Ärzte gehen immer vom schlimmsten Fall aus. Das weißt du doch", versuchte er sie zu trösten. 

„Ich will nicht, dass mein Baby aufgeschnitten wird!" stieß Izzie verzweifelt hervor. Die bereits versiegten Tränen begannen wieder zu laufen.

„Iz ..." Alex stellte die Babytragetasche auf dem Boden ab und nahm Izzie in den Arm. „Wenn es die einzige Chance ist, dass er später ein normales Leben führen kann, dann ist es besser, wenn er diese OP jetzt durchmacht als später." Er bemerkte, wie sie zitterte und drückte sie fester an sich. Beide wurden gestört, als Baby Jonathan erwachte und leise zu quäken anfing.

„Sein Timing ist, wie immer, perfekt." Alex entließ Izzie aus seinen Armen und nahm die Tragetasche seufzend wieder hoch und ging damit leicht federnd auf und ab. „Wenn du noch zu Dr. Bailey willst, dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

Izzie schaute auf die Uhr. „Du hast Recht. Es ist bereits zwei Stunden her, dass er das letzte Mal an der Brust war."

Alex nickte. Er legte den Arm um Izzie und gemeinsam betraten sie den Fahrstuhl.

Izzie hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefangen, als sie schließlich Dr. Bailey gegenübertraten. „Wir kommen gerade von Dr. Valdez", erklärte sie und lächelte gezwungen. „Er hat uns Hoffnungen gemacht, dass Jonathan vielleicht keine Operation braucht."

Alex warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Das sind ja wirklich gute Neuigkeiten." Dr. Bailey beugte sich über die Babytragetasche, die Alex auf dem Empfangstresen abgestellt hatte und lächelte. Sofort verzog Jonathan das Gesicht und begann zu weinen.

Izzie nahm ihren Sohn aus der Tragetasche und begann ihn leicht hin und her zu schaukeln. „Er will ständig in Bewegung sein", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Dr. Bailey lächelte. „Ja, daran kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern." Sie streckte die Arme aus. „Darf ich ihn mal halten?"

Izzie nickte und legte Dr. Bailey das Baby in den Arm, das sofort aufhörte zu weinen.

Verblüfft wechselte Alex einen Blick mit Izzie. „Irgendwas mache ich falsch. Bei mir weint er immer nur."

„Vermutlich spürt er ihre Unsicherheit." Sie lächelte begütigend. „Babies sind sehr sensibel. Sie spüren jede Form von Stress."

Alex nickte seufzend. „Und davon haben wir derzeit wirklich genug." Er hob den Kopf und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er George und Lexie entdeckte.

Izzie hatte die beiden auch erkannt. „Hey George ... Lexie!" rief sie erfreut aus. Sie hatte die beiden seit Jonathan's Geburt nicht mehr gesehen. Acht Wochen waren seitdem vergangen.

George ging lächelnd auf die junge Familie zu. „Hey Izzie!" Er nickte Alex knapp zu. Sie beiden würden wohl nie die besten Freunde werden. Aber zumindest konnte der eine nun wieder die Nähe des anderen ertragen, ohne gleich ausfällig zu werden.

Lexie kam ebenfalls näher. „Das ist also Jonathan", stellte sie fest und beugte sich lächelnd über das Baby.

Izzie nickte. „Jonathan Joel", vervollständigte sie. „Aber wir werden ihn Jonathan rufen."

„Er ist wirklich goldig. Meine Schwester Molly bekommt in ein paar Wochen auch ihr zweites Baby", warf Lexie ein.

Dr. Bailey legte den schlafenden Jonathan zurück in die Tragetasche und machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Es tut mir leid, aber es warten Patienten auf mich." Sie sah George an. „Dr. O'Malley, ich könnte ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, falls sie frei sind."

George nickte. Er berührte leicht Lexie's Arm. „Wir sehen uns später."

Sie nickte, während sie ihren Blick nicht von dem schlafenden Jonathan abwenden konnte. 

George ließ seinen Blick noch einen Moment nachdenklich auf ihr ruhen, bevor er sich umdrehte und Dr. Bailey folgte.

„Wir müssen dann auch leider wieder gehen", sagte Alex und sah Lexie bedauernd an.

Sie nickte leicht. „Ja, ich muss auch wieder weiter." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Er ist wirklich zum Fressen süß." Sie nickte beiden noch einmal zu und ging dann eilig in Richtung Aufzüge.

Alex sah ihr schmunzelnd hinterher. „Wenn O'Malley nicht aufpasst, dann darf er ab nächstes Jahr selber Windeln wechseln und nachts aufstehen, um Fläschchen zu geben."

Izzie erstarrte in ihrer Aktion, Jonathan auf die Seite zu legen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie Alex an. „Weißt du es denn nicht?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Alex sah sie verwirrt an. „Nein, was denn?"

Izzie beendete ihre Tätigkeit und richtete sich dann wieder auf. „Lexie und George können keine Kinder bekommen", sagte sie zögernd. "George ist unfruchtbar."

**Im Krankenhaus – Bereitschaftszimmer**

Sergio beobachtete noch immer im Bett liegend wie Callie sich anzog. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, verschränkte er die Arme hinterm Kopf und seufzte zufrieden auf. Als Callie ihm seine Sachen hinwarf, sah er überrascht zu ihm hinüber.

„Warum hast du es so eilig?" Er legte seine Kleidung neben sich, rührte sich aber nicht, um sie auch wirklich anzuziehen.

„Weil wir hier in einem Bereitschaftszimmer sind und eigentlich arbeiten sollten." Erwiderte Callie. Sie richtete sich mit hektischen Bewegungen die Haare, was aber nur dazu führte, dass sie noch wilder aussahen als zuvor.

„Mir schon klar, wo wir sind. Aber du musst nicht immer gleich so aufspringen." Langsam richtete sich Sergio auf und griff nach der Hose.

„Ich springe nicht auf, sondern mache mich fertig, weil wir wieder an die Arbeit gehen sollten." Sie drehte sich nur kurz um. Auch wenn der Anblick seines Körpers verlockend war, schüttelte sie die Gedanken wieder weg und sah erneut in den Spiegel.

„Irgendwie hast du vorher nie diese Bedenken. Warum danach?" Hakte Sergio nach als er sich sein Oberteil überstreifte. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Bettrand, um Callie weiter beobachten zu können.

„Ich habe keine Bedenken." Callie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, was aber mehr daran lag, dass sie noch immer aussah als ob sie gerade aus dem Bett aufgestanden war, in welchem sie nicht alleine gelegen hatte.

„Was ist es dann?" Er angelte sich mit seinen Füßen seine Schuhe und zog sie an, nachdem er sie endlich zu sich gezogen hatte.

„Nichts." Frustriert seufzte Callie auf. Sie wollte diese Diskussion, die sie schon ein paar Mal in den vergangenen Wochen angefangen hatten, nicht weiter führen. Sehnsüchtig sah zu ihrem Pager, der ihr dieses Mal aus irgendeinem Grund nicht den Dienst erwies und losging.

„Es sieht mir nicht nach nichts aus, Callie." Jetzt seufzte auch Sergio frustriert auf und fuhr sich durch das Gesicht. „Wenn du Zweifel an uns hast, dann sag es einfach."

Callie wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Ich habe keine Zweifel. Im Gegenteil sogar. Es ist nur." Sie stoppte ihren Satz und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Was?" Sergio stand vom Bett auf und ging auf sie zu. „Wenn du mir sagst, was dich bedrückt, dann kann ich vielleicht helfen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass er die Geduld verlor. Doch sein Blick blieb standhaft auf ihr kleben, weswegen sie tief Luft nahm bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich will nicht, dass jeder denkt, ich würde mich nach oben schlafen wollen nachdem meine Ehe geschieden wurde."

„Wir haben unterschiedliche Fachrichtungen." Stellte Sergio verwirrt fest.

„Du bist ein Kandidat für den Chefarzt Posten. Da hast du auch Einfluss auf andere Fachrichtungen. Besonders zu denen, die in deine hineingreifen wie die Orthopädie." Erklärte Callie ihm. Unsicher steckte sie ihre Hände in ihre Kitteltaschen und sah erneut auf den Boden während sie auf seine Reaktion wartete.

Sergio ging ihren Gedankengang noch einmal durch bevor er schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bezweifle, dass überhaupt einer auf diese abstruse Idee kommen würde." Er hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. „Du bist geschieden und hast jedes Recht, jemanden zu treffen. In Fakt glaube ich, dass jeder in diesem Krankenhaus von uns beiden weiß. Hier gibt es keine Geheimnisse."

„Darum geht es nicht." Widersprach Callie unsicher, denn sie konnte nicht glauben wie schnell er sie durchschaut hatte und sie wollte ihm diesen Triumph nicht geben.

„Oh doch, darum geht es." Sergio nickte mit dem Kopf. „George ist schon viel länger mit Dr. Grey liiert. Also wen kümmert es, dass du jetzt auch wieder ausgehst."

„Es kümmert mich, Sergio." Sie löste sich von ihm und ging zur Tür. „Ich will nicht, dass man denkt, ich könne von einem Mann zum nächsten springen. Nur weil andere das machen, heißt es nicht, dass ich es auch mache."

„Callie, so habe ich das nicht gemeint." Sergio ging wieder auf sie zu, doch Callie hob die Hand, dass er stehen bleiben soll.

„Warte bitte eine Weile bevor du raus gehst. Ich will nicht, dass man uns zusammen raus kommen sieht." Sie öffnete die Tür, atmete dann aber tief durch bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun oder mit uns. Und ich weiß, dass es mir nichts ausmachen sollte, was andere denken, aber so bin ich nun einmal. Ich hoffe du verstehst das." Sie sah ihn fast flehendlich an. Als er ihr lächelnd zunickte, entspannte sie sich und ging dann aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer heraus.

**Lexie's und George's Apartment**

George öffnete die Tür zum Apartment und ließ Lexie den Vortritt, bevor er ihr langsam folgte. Sie hatte auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause kein Wort im Auto gesprochen, und auch jetzt warf sie nur achtlos ihre Sachen in eine Ecke und ging in die kleine Küche hinüber, die an das Wohnzimmer angrenzte. „Ich dachte, ich sollte heute kochen", rief er ihr zu, während er seine Jacke auszog und ordentlich auf den Bügel hing. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, folgte er ihr in die Küche.

Lexie stand vor dem Spülbecken, ihre Hände seitlich auf der Spüle abgestützt und starrte hinein. Sie rührte sich auch nicht, als George langsam näher kam.

„Lexie?" Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schon im Auto hatte er es gespürt. Zaghaft berührte er sie am Arm. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie ihm damit zu verstehen geben, dass er weggehen sollte. Doch George ließ nicht so schnell locker. „Ist etwas vorgefallen im Krankenhaus von dem ich wissen sollte?"

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, während sie weiter unentwegt ins Spülbecken starrte.

George versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob irgendetwas vorgefallen war, und plötzlich wusste er, wieso Lexie sich so merkwürdig verhielt. „Es ist wegen des Babys, oder?"

„Was?" Lexie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, und er erkannte, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schwammen.

„Es ist wegen Jonathan, nicht wahr?" wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal.

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen und bin müde", log sie.

George wischte ihr mit dem Daumen sanft die Tränen von der Wange. „Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen", sagte er ruhig. „Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen." Er hob ihr Kinn leicht an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. „Du möchtest ein Baby ..."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Lexie senkte ertappt den Kopf.

George schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Also hat mich mein Gefühl nicht getrogen."

Lexie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn mit schmerzerfülltem Blick an. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich es akzeptieren kann, keine eigenen Kinder zu haben", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe es wohl nur verdrängt. Und jetzt sind alle um mich herum plötzlich schwanger oder haben Babys. Und ich bin auf einmal eifersüchtig auf das, was sie haben!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie so den Gedanken daran verdrängen.

„Es tut mir leid!" George sah sie betroffen an. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es dir soviel bedeutet."

„Ich auch nicht." Sie verließ die Küche und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Stöhnend ließ sie sich aufs Sofa fallen.

George folgte ihr zögernd und setzte sich dann neben sie. „Wir könnten vielleicht ... ich meine, wenn du einverstanden bist ... ein Kind adoptieren", druckste er herum. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht dasselbe ist wie ein leibliches Kind", fuhr er schnell fort, als er Lexie's überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aber es gibt viele Babys, die von ihren Müttern verstoßen wurden und die ein neues Zuhause suchen."

„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht." Sie lehnte sich schläfrig an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Der Tag zeigte seine Wirkung.

George küsste ihre Stirn. „Wir müssen nicht jetzt darüber reden. Aber es ist eine Möglichkeit."

„Ja ...", murmelte sie, schon halb am Schlafen.

George stand auf und lächelte auf Lexie herab. Der Gedanke, ein Kind mit ihr zu haben, erschien ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so absurd. Er nahm die schlafende Lexie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett hinüber.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek sah amüsiert zu Mark hinüber, der in einem Möbelkatalog blätterte und nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Denn zwei Krankenschwestern hatten sich unlängst mit einer Tasse in der Hand neben ihn gestellt und schienen darüber zu diskutieren, was sie sich anschaffen würden und was nicht. Als die beiden zu lachen anfingen, sah Mark verdutzt nach oben. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen näherte sich Derek und klopfte ihm zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter.

„Wie klappt der Möbelkauf?" Er lehnte sich neben Mark an den Tresen und zwinkerte dann den Krankenschwestern zu, die noch immer lachten.

„Die Frage lautet eher, ob du noch immer mein Freund bist." Grummelte Mark als er wütend den Katalog schloss.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht mehr sein?" Fragte Derek interessiert nach, wobei sein Interesse besonders daher rührte Mark endlich einmal heimzahlen zu können, was er erdulden muss, wenn es um ihn und Meredith ging.

Mark sah ihn grimmig an. „Lass es. Ich weiß was du vorhast. Wir kennen uns zu lange, als das ich nicht wüsste, wie sehr du das genießt. Also lass es. Sei ein Freund."

„Der Freund, der mit der Frau seines Freundes schläft?" Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln musterte er Mark, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wie kann ich dir denn helfen? Soll ich dir dabei helfen, etwas auszusuchen?" Er nahm den Katalog in die Hände und blätterte darin herum.

Für einige Augenblicke sah Mark Derek dabei zu, wie dieser sich die Möbelstücke betrachtete, dann riss er ihm den Katalog wieder aus der Hand. „Das mach ich selber." Er blickte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und sah dann zu Derek hinüber. „Was hältst du denn von dem Schrank auf der linken Seite?"

Derek schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Auch wenn Cristina weit davon entfernt ist wie Addison die Kleidergeschäfte leer zu kaufen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass auch sie für alle möglichen Eventualitäten etwas passendes hat und der Schrank ist zu klein." Er nahm den Katalog wieder in die hand und blätterte erneut herum. „Der könnte groß genug sein. Allerdings passt er nicht zur Einrichtung."

„Bist du jetzt der Fachmann für meine Einrichtung?" Wieder nahm Mark den Katalog an sich. „Außerdem verströmst du mir zuviel Östrogen." 

Mit gehobener Augenbraue hielt Derek Mark seine Hand hin, an der sich sein Ehering befand. „Ohne Östrogen funktioniert das nicht." Da Mark ihn fragend ansah, schüttelte Derek lachend den Kopf. „Hast du schon eine Ehe unter heterosexuellen ohne Östrogen gesehen? Etwas schwappt immer auf uns rüber." Er beugte sich zu Mark hinüber und roch an dessen Hals.

Mark stieß ihn sofort von sich und trat zusätzlich noch einen Schritt zurück. „Hey, ich will meinen ruf nicht verlieren. Also könntest du bitte deinen Östrogenüberschuss zügeln?"

„Ich meinen?" Derek fing an zu lachen. „Wer sieht sich denn hier verzweifelt Kataloge an, weil er seine Freundin besänftigen will?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn roch Mark an seinem Arm. „Ich bin voller Testosteron." Da Derek lauter zu lachen anfing, seufzte er geschlagen auf. „Sei mein Freund und bestätige, dass ich noch immer voller Testosteron bin."

„Du bist noch immer voller Testosteron." Verkündete Derek mit einem zurückgehalten Lachen.

„Und du bist ein schlechter Freund." Grummelte Mark, der den Katalog angewidert ansah. „Wird es schlimmer?"

„Nein, so lange du es nicht ankämpfst. Lass es zu. Du wirst sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, wenn jemand ständig um dich herum ist." Verklärt sah er auf seinen Ehering. „Außerdem habe ich die Suche nach der richtigen immer anstrengender gefunden als die Arbeit, die eine Beziehung mit sich bringt."

„Als ob du lange gesucht hast. Gesehen, geheiratet lautet doch dein Motto." Mark runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„Witzig." Derek sah auf seine Armbanduhr und atmete tief aus. „Meredith sollte jetzt auch fertig sein."

„Gehört zu einer Beziehung auch, dass man hörig sein muss?" Mark sah Derek an, der die Augen auf den Katalog richtete. „Das beantwortet wohl meine Frage." Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sollte ich wegen dem Schrank noch einmal kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch stehen, dann melde ich mich wieder bei dir."

„Mach das." Derek sah vom Katalog zu Mark hoch. „Es lohnt sich. Die Arbeit, sie lohnt sich. Lieber gebe ich einmal mehr nach als ich müsste, als dass ich auch nur für einen Tag ohne sie wäre. Du kannst dich darüber lustig machen. Aber am Ende gehe ich als glücklicher Mann mit meiner Frau nach Hause."

Mark nickte ihm zu. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Grüß Meredith von mir." Als Derek sich wieder von ihm entfernte, nahm Mark den Katalog in die Hand. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck machte er sich auf den Weg, um nach Cristina zu suchen.

**Krankenhaus **

Es war spät am Abend. Alle Besucher waren gegangen, die meisten Patienten schliefen bereits und die Flure waren wie leergefegt, als Dr. Webber durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses ging. Als er an Dr. Bailey's Büro vorbeikam stutzte er, als er Licht unter der Tür hindurchschimmern sah. Er schaute leicht befremdlich auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 10 Uhr. Normale Menschen waren um diese Zeit zuhause. Er war die Ausnahme. Seitdem sich seine Frau endgültig von ihm getrennt hatte, weil sie es leid gewesen war, darauf zu warten, dass er endlich kürzer trat, verbrachte er die Nächte oft im Krankenhaus. Nur bisher war er der einzige gewesen, abgesehen von den Ärzten die Notdienst hatten. Er blieb stehen und lauschte. Kein Geräusch drang nach außen. Vielleicht war sie eingeschlafen, vermutete er. Manchmal war man am Ende des Tages zu erschöpft, um den Weg noch nach Hause anzutreten. Aber Dr. Bailey hatte Mann und Kind. Es war bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, dass sie ihre Verpflichtung als Hausfrau und Mutter so wenig ernst nahm. Sollte er sich vielleicht Sorgen machen? Er atmete tief durch, bevor er zaghaft an die Tür klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?" Dr. Bailey sah erstaunt von ihrem Papierberg auf, der sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmte. "Richard! Was tun sie hier so spät?"

„Oh ... tut mir leid, Miranda!" Er stand vor ihr und lächelte verlegen. „Ich habe noch Licht gesehen und dachte, dass sie vielleicht ..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Vorstellung, dass sie eingeschlafen sein könnte, erschien ihm mit einem Mal doch zu weit hergeholt.

„Vielleicht ... was?" Sie runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Schon gut. Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen." Er wollte sich gerade anschicken, das Büro wieder zu verlassen, als sie ihn zurückrief.

„Warten sie, Richard! Ich bin ganz froh über ein wenig Ablenkung." Sie wies auf die Akten auf ihrem Tisch. „Ich muss das noch bis morgen irgendwie fertig kriegen. Aber auf 10 Minuten kommt es auch nicht mehr an." Sie machte eine einladende Geste. „Setzen sie sich doch!"

Zögernd kam er näher. „Na schön, 10 Minuten", gab er nach. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und faltete die Hände auf dem Schoss. „Was sagt ihr Mann dazu, dass sie Überstunden machen?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern rollte nur mit den Augen.

„So schlimm also?" Dr. Webber sah sie mitfühlend an. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich kein guter Ratgeber, da ich die Ratschläge, die ich anderen gebe, selber nicht beherzige", begann er stockend. „Aber wenn ich etwas dazu sagen darf ..."

Dr. Bailey machte eine ermunternde Geste, dass er fortfahren sollte. „Nur zu!"

„Ich habe damals die Einstellung gehabt, dass mein Job das wichtigste in meinem Leben ist", fuhr er fort. „Meine Frau hat jahrzehntelang damit leben müssen, dass sie immer erst an zweiter Stelle kam. Und sie hat es sich lange gefallen lassen." Er brach ab und seufzte. „Sie hat vielleicht zu lange geschwiegen. Denn im Grunde genommen habe ich nicht gewusst, was sie wirklich will, weil ich ihr auch nie zugehört habe." Er senkte traurig den Kopf. „Weil ich keine Zeit hatte, ihr zuzuhören", korrigierte er. „Und nun ist es zu spät."

Dr. Bailey beugte sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Glauben sie mir, Richard, auch wenn sie gewusst hätten, was sie will, wäre es vielleicht nicht anders gekommen."

Er zog die Stirn kraus und sah sie fragend an. „Wie meinen sie das?"

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Mein Mann will ein zweites Kind", sagte sie dann ruhig.

„Oh ..." Für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte. „Und deshalb sitzen sie jetzt hier und machen Büroarbeit, um dem eigentlichen Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen?" nahm er den Faden wieder auf, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„So in etwa." Sie nahm eine Akte vom Stapel und legte sie auf die andere Seite. „Konzentrierte Arbeit hilft mir zumindest dabei, nicht ständig darüber nachzudenken, dass ich im Grunde genommen keine Veränderung in meinem Leben möchte."

„Dann sagen sie ihm das!" Dr. Webber sah sie eindringlich an. „Indem sie schweigen machen sie die Sache noch viel schlimmer. Und es hilft weder ihnen noch ihrem Mann."

Sie sah hoch und lächelte ganz plötzlich. „Wer sagt, dass sie als Ratgeber ungeeignet sind?"

Ein Schmunzeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Sie nehmen also meinen Ratschlag an?"

„Sehe ich so aus?" Sie drückte die "Ausschalten"- Taste, um ihren Computer herunterzufahren und schob den Stapel Akten auf ihrem Tisch zusammen. „Ich nehme nie Ratschläge von anderen an", sagte sie dann grinsend, während sie sich erhob. „Sie müssten doch langsam wissen, dass ich immer nur das tue, was ich für richtig halte."

„Und was halten sie jetzt für richtig?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Feierabend machen!" Sie ging zur Tür, löschte das Licht und schob dann einen lachenden Dr. Webber auf den Flur hinaus.

**Dereks Wohnwagen**

Meredith lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa. Ein leises zufriedenes Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen während Derek ihre Füße massierte. Auch wenn er dabei eher abwesend aus dem Fenster sah, bewirken seine Hände, dass sie sich langsam entspannte. Da Derek schon längere Zeit keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben hatte, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sah zu ihm herüber.

„Hey. Schläfst du da hinten ein?" Sie griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und nahm einen Schluck daraus.

Derek sah zu ihr und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Noch nicht, aber ich bin kurz davor."

„Wow, noch nicht einmal ein Jahr verheiratet und schon sind wir das alte Ehepaar, das um neun ins Bett geht." Lachend stellte sie ihre Kaffeetasse wieder ab und seufzte erneut auf, als Derek von ihren Füßen abließ. Sie stupste ihn sachte mit der Fußspitze an und kreiste dann vor seiner Nase herum bis er endlich wieder begann ihre wunden Füße zu bearbeiten.

Für einen Moment sah Derek auf ihre Füße ab. „Wir könnten das auch im Bett weiter machen." Als er wieder aufsah, hatte Meredith die Augen geschlossen. Er kitzelte sie, damit sie wieder wach wurde und fing an zu lachen als sie ihn verwundert ansah. „Altes Ehepaar?"

„Sehr alt sogar." Sie nahm ihre Füße von seinem Schoß und wollte gerade aufstehen als es an der Tür klopfte. „Wenn das Mark ist, dann schick ihn weg."

Derek nickte ihr wortlos zu. Nachdenklich ging er die wenigen Schritte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Erstaunt über den abendlichen Besucher runzelte er die Stirn, was auch Meredith dazu brachte zur Tür zu kommen. „Wollen sie rein kommen?"

„Nur wenn ich nicht störe." Thatcher sah nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her. Erst als Derek die Tür weiter aufmachte, entspannte er sich etwas. „Ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht so spät kommen, aber ich hatte einige Probleme das Grundstück zu finden."

„Kein Problem." Derek schloss die Tür wieder und lehnte sich dann dagegen. Gespannt wartete er darauf, was Thatcher wollte. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass sie ihn gesehen hatten.

„Lexie hatte mir erzählt, dass ihr ein Haus baut und mir erklärt wie ich zu dem Grundstück komme." Begann Thatcher nervös, da er sowohl die bohrenden Augen Dereks als auch die fragenden Blicke von Meredith auf sich spürte. 

„Es ist etwas abgelegen." Entgegnete Meredith mit gedämpfter Stimme, denn allein die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater sich verfahren hatte, machte dies mehr als offensichtlich. Sie sah Hilfe suchend zu Derek hinüber, der sich auch gleich von der Tür abdrückte.

„Wollen sie sich nicht setzen?" Derek richtete sich wieder an Thatcher, der auch gleich von Meredith zu ihm hinüber blickte. „Wir hätten noch recht frischen Kaffee. So langsam wird es kälter draußen."

„Nein, Danke. Ich will euch nicht stören." Thatcher schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Da Meredith bedrückt zu Boden sah, räusperte er sich hörbar. „Vielleicht sollte ich meinen nächsten Besuch auch ankündigen. Jetzt kenne ich ja den Weg." Fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Sie stören nicht, Mr. Grey." Derek lenkte den Blick wieder auf sich, da Meredith ihren Vater geschockt ansah und anscheinend Zeit brauchte, um die Ankündigung aufzunehmen.

„Es ist schon spät." Warf Thatcher schnell ein. „Ich habe es noch gut in Erinnerung wie erschöpft Ellis manchmal war. Ich denke, dass sich das nicht geändert hat."

„Die Arbeitszeiten sind tatsächlich nicht die leichtesten." Stimmte Derek zu. „Trotzdem macht es uns nichts aus, wenn sie noch etwas bleiben."

„Bleib ruhig. Du bist auch gerade erst gekommen." Meredith hatte sich ein Lächeln abgerungen, als sie sich an Thatcher wandte, der sie daraufhin für ein paar Momente aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Nein, ich sollte wirklich gehen. Ich sehe euch beiden an, dass ihr müde seid. Und das nächste Mal komme ich zu einer früheren Uhrzeit." Zum Beweis seiner Absichten, zog Thatcher den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche.

Meredith sah kurz zu Derek hinüber, der ihr zunickte. „Wir haben unser Haus hoffentlich an Weihnachten fertig. Du könntest uns doch dann besuchen."

„Ja, sehr gerne." Thatcher sah die beiden lächelnd an. „Dann gehe ich jetzt besser. Und entschuldigt die späte Störung."

„Du hast nicht gestört. Ich habe mich gefreut, dass du da warst." Meredith begleitete Thatcher zur Tür, der den beiden noch einmal zunickte bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Kaum war er mit dem Auto außerhalb der Sichtweite, schloss sie die Tür und sah zu Derek hinüber. „Wir brauchen einen Wachhund."

„Wozu?" Fragte Derek lachend.

„Weil ich das Auto nicht gehört habe und nicht noch einmal so überrascht werden will." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Da Derek noch immer lachte, sah sie wieder auf. „Das ist mein Ernst. Auch wenn es mich wirklich gefreut hat, dass er hier war. Ich will zu meiner Sicherheit einen Hund."

„Wir brauchen keinen Hund." Derek griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich kann dich beschützen."

„Du willst ja nur von mir gekrault werden und wärst eifersüchtig auf den Tierarzt." Sie ließ seine Hand los und ging zum Bett, auf das sie sich seufzend fallen ließ.

„Erstens ja. Kraulen ist gut. Und zweitens werde ich nicht eifersüchtig." Er stellte sich vor Meredith, die ihn amüsiert ansah. „Also schön. Einmal war ich eifersüchtig." Zu dem amüsierten Blick kam noch eine gehobene Augenbraue dazu, weswegen Derek seufzend aufgab. „Gut, ich war mehr als einmal eifersüchtig. Einen Hund gibt es trotzdem nicht."

„Du bist gemein." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Als ob das bei mir helfen würde, damit du deinen Doc 2.0 bekommst." Er legte sich neben sie aufs Bett und schloss die Augen.

„Du kannst unseren Hund nicht Doc 2.0 nennen." Stellte Meredith nach ein paar Augenblicken fest und stupste ihn in die Seite, so dass er sich zu ihr drehte.

„Deswegen bekommen wir ja auch keinen." Seufzend strich er sich über das Gesicht, da Meredith wieder mit schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck in seine Richtung sah. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich machen kann, damit du aufgibst?" Da Meredith den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte er erneut auf. „Können wir die Diskussion an einem anderen Tag führen und stattdessen etwas anderes machen, was weitaus befriedigender ist?"

Meredith verdrehte die Augen, lächelte ihn dann aber verheißungsvoll an. „Glaube aber nicht, dass du alle unsere Diskussionen auf diese Art beenden kannst." Da sie ihm nicht das letzte Wort geben wollte, rollte sie sich auf ihn und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zumindest in einer Sache wollte sie heute die Oberhand behalten.

**Es ist falsch zu denken, dass der bloße Gedanke, einen Arzt aufzusuchen dabei hilft, geheilt zu werden. Zwar spielen positive Gedanken auch eine Rolle, doch es nutzt nichts, wenn man seine Pläne nicht in die Tat umsetzt. Hat man also erkannt, dass etwas nicht mit einem stimmt, dann sollte man keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, sich selber zu bemitleiden. Stattdessen hilft es einem mehr, sich dem Problem zu stellen. Der erste Schritt ist es, einen Arzt aufzusuchen (**_**Alex redet mit Dr. Valdez, während Izzie Jonathan im Arm hält**_**). Der zweite besteht darin, sich nicht gegen die Therapie zu sperren (**_**Lexie liest sich einen Bericht über Adoptionen durch. George sitzt neben ihr und hält weitere Broschüren in der Hand, die sich mit dem Thema beschäftigen**_**). Und der dritte beinhaltet durchzuhalten, auch wenn man glaubt, dass man keine Besserung erzielt (**_**Meredith stellt das Bild auf dem sie mit ihrem Vater zu sehen ist auf. Derek tritt von hinten an sie heran und legt seine Arme um sie**_**). Wenn man all das beachtet, dann kommt man dem letzten Schritt immer näher, der beinhaltet, für gesund erklärt zu werden.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**5.25 - Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas. _

_  
__Let your heart be light, __  
__From now on our troubles __  
__Will be out of sight. ___

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, __  
__Make the Yule-tide gay, __  
__From now on our troubles __  
__Will be miles away. ___

_Here we are as in olden days, __  
__Happy golden days of yore, __  
__Faithful friends who are dear to us __  
__Gather near to us once more. ___

_Through the years __  
__We all will be together __  
__If the Fates allow, __  
__Hang a shining star __  
__On the highest bough, __  
__And have yourself __  
__A merry little Christmas now._

**Die Geschichte des Weihnachtsfest beinhaltet nicht nur ein gemütliches beisammen sein. Im Gegenteil. Im 17. Jahrhundert wurde es sogar abgelehnt, es zu feiern. Heute stellt sich mehr die Frage, ob der eigentliche Gedanke noch gewürdigt wird oder mehr die Kaufhäuser sagen, was zu einem traditionellen Fest dazu gehört. Denn ein Fest, dass in Zwängen ausartet (**_**Derek kitzelt Meredith so lange, bis sie endlich wach wird. Geschockt sieht sie, dass es noch früh am Morgen ist**_**) oder nur noch mit Arbeit verbunden ist (**_**Mark schleppt einen Umzugskarton durch das Wohnzimmer und fällt fast über Cristina, die am Boden kniet und etwas wegräumt**_**) hat nichts mehr mit der ursprünglichen Bedeutung zu tun. Oft sind es dann aber außergewöhnliche Ereignisse, die uns wieder daran erinnern, warum Weihnachten ein fröhliches Fest sein kann (**_**Alex und Izzie, die Jonathan auf dem Arm trägt, betreten das Krankenhaus**_**).  
**

**Merediths/Dereks Haus**

Meredith saß noch mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor einem für ihren Geschmack viel zu großen Baum. Allerdings wusste sie schon von Alex, dass Izzie bei ihnen einen noch viel größeren ausgesucht hatte und er auch in diesem Jahr wieder reichlich beschmückt war. So gesehen hatte sie mit Derek durchaus mehr Glück, der sich sichtlich zurückgehalten hatte. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sie um kurz vor 6 an ihrem freien Tag aus dem Bett gezerrt hatte. Mit einem kindlich strahlenden Grinsen stellte Derek ihr ein Geschenk hin.

„Für mich? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Hase." Sie klatschte in ihre Hände und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Okay, du magst es nicht so früh geweckt zu werden. Aber lass bitte diese Spitznamen." Derek sah seufzend zu ihr hinüber und starrte das Geschenk an, das er Meredith hingestellt hatte. Da sie ihn jetzt schuldbewusst anblickte, grinste er sie schief an. „Mausi."

Mit den Augen rollend, aber einem Lächeln auf den Lippen löste sie das Geschenkband und riss das Papier hinunter. Das Lächeln erstarb sofort und wurde durch ein blankes Entsetzen abgelöst. „Ein Toaster? Du schenkst mir an unserem ersten Weihnachtsfest als Ehepaar einen Toaster?"

„Ja." Derek strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Er ist sehr leicht zu bedienen und außerdem gibt es lustiges Zubehör." Er tippte auf die Verpackung. „Damit kann man die Toastscheiben aufwerten. Ein Smilie Gesicht oder eine Kaffeetasse. Toll nicht?"

„Derek, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dir an den Kopf knallen soll oder dich gleich einliefern lasse." Sie hielt ihm die Verpackung vor die Nase. „Es ist ein Toaster, Derek. Ein Toaster."

„Ich halte fest, dass du nicht nur ungern so früh aufstehst, sondern auch nicht dankbar für tolle Geschenke bist." Er ignorierte ihre gehobene Augenbraue und griff hinter sich, um ein weiteres Päckchen hervor zu ziehen. „Trotzdem bekommst du noch dein anderes Geschenk." Freudig strahlend hielt er es hin, stand dann aber sofort vom Boden auf.

„Hast du Angst, dass ich dir das wirklich an den Kopf werfe?" Sie beobachtete wie er um sie herum ging.

„Mach es schon mal auf. Ich hab etwas in der Küche, wonach ich sehen sollte." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das Geschenk, was noch immer in Merediths Händen lag.

„Hast du das Waffeleisen vergessen einzupacken?" Sie grinste ihn schief an. Als Derek verschwunden war begutachtete sie kurz die Form des Geschenkes und empfand es als sicher, es doch zu öffnen. Kaum hatte sie das Papier entfernt, beschleunigte sich ihr Atem, da sie darin ein viel zu teures Collier vermutete. Vorsichtig lugte sie hinein, doch kaum sah sie was drin war, weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Ein Hundehalsband? Derek, was soll das?"

„Ließ die Widmung." Derek war wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen, hielt aber einen gehörigen Abstand zu Meredith.

„Doc 2.0. Derek, was soll das?" Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Derek mit einem kleinen Welpen auf dem Arm auf sie zukam.

„Wir suchen uns definitiv einen neuen Tierart und ich bestehe nicht auf Doc 2.0." Erklärte er leise als er ihr den Welpen in die Arme legte und sich wieder neben sie setzte.

Kaum spürte Meredith das weiche Fell, entspannte sie sich merklich und sah Derek fragend an. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass es dir zu viel Arbeit sei."

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck von eben ist mir die Arbeit wert." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Gerade als er den Kuss vertiefen wollte, spürte er eine kleine Zunge auf seiner Wange und löste sich deswegen wieder von Meredith. Er hob in Richtung des Welpen den Zeigefinger. „Oh nein, wenn Herrchen Frauchen küsst, dann hast du Sendepause."

„Dann hat er ja nie was zu melden." Merkte Meredith grinsend an. Da sie sich mit dem Hund beschäftigte, konnte sie nicht sehen wie Derek erneut hinter sich griff. Erst als er ihr ein drittes Päckchen vor die Nase hielt, nahm sie ihn wieder richtig war. „Derek das ist zu viel. Wir haben ein Geschenk gesagt."

„Und das ist mein Geschenk. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Toaster ernst gemeint war. Und der kleine hier soll eigentlich ja auch unser Hund sein." Er wedelte mit dem Geschenk so lange vor ihr herum, bis Meredith ihm den Welpen auf den Schoß setzte und dann das Päckchen aus der Hand nahm. Während er den Welpen hinter den Ohren kraulte, beobachtete er wie sich Merediths Gesicht von freudig erregt zu total schockiert wandelte. Bevor sie ausholen konnte, um ihm eine zu verpassen hielt er ihr den Welpen vor die Nase, so dass sie sich schnell wieder beruhigte. „Bevor du anfängst, dass es zu teuer ist. Es hat dir gefallen als wir daran vorbei sind und es macht mir Freude, es dir zu schenken."

Meredith betrachtete sich das teure Collier in ihrer Hand und sah dann zu Derek hinüber, der sie breit angrinste. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft, wurde dann aber von einer feuchten Zunge unterbrochen, die eindeutig nicht Derek gehörte. „Wenn Frauchen Herrchen küsst, dann hast du Sendepause." Sie mimte Dereks Bewegung nach als sie den Welpen ansah, wandte aber kurz darauf ihren Blick wieder auf Derek. „Danke, für die Geschenke. Ich hoffe, dass dir meines auch gefällt." Sie beugte sich zur Seite, um sein Geschenk hervorziehen zu können.

„Bestimmt." Er setzte den Welpen vor sich ab und nahm dann mit einem Grinsen ihr Geschenk entgegen. Kaum hatte er die Schachtel geöffnet, verschwand sein Grinsen wieder. „Meredith."

„Was? Dir hat die Uhr gefallen und es macht mir Freude, dir so etwas zu schenken." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange während er sich die Uhr über das Handgelenk streifte. Da er abgelenkt war, stand sie auf und nahm ein weiteres Päckchen hervor, was sie ihm dann auch schnell hinhielt. „Weil du ein braver Junge warst, gibt es sogar noch etwas." Um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, schnappte sie sich den Welpen, der gerade das Geschenkpapier mit seinen Zähnen testete. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während Derek neugierig das Geschenk öffnete und dann augenblicklich erstarrte. Da er keinen Ton, geschweige denn eine Regung von sich gab, räusperte sie sich hörbar. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Meredith." Er räusperte sich, um den Kloß im Hals zu beseitigen, was ihm aber nur schwer gelang. „Ist das nur noch mal eine Erinnerung oder ist es…" Tief durchatmend sah er zu Meredith hinüber, die jetzt den Welpen wieder auf den Boden setzte und näher an Derek heranrückte. „Meredith bist du?"

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, denn ich weiß es schon eine Weile. Aber ich dachte, dass es ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk sei." Als sie sah, dass Dereks Hände zitterten, nahm sie ihm die Schachtel mit einem Paar Babyschuhen aus der Hand. Sie nahm danach seine Hände in ihre und drückte sie leicht.

„Wie weit bist du schon?" Dereks Stimme kam nur noch einem Flüstern gleich als eine Träne seine Wange hinunterlief.

„7. Woche." Antwortete sie mit erstickter Stimme und das nächste was sie spürte, waren Dereks Arme um ihren Körper. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe, was Geschenke angeht?"

Derek löste die Umarmung wieder, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Mit seinem Daumen wischte er sanft eine Träne von ihrer Wange, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände und küsste sie. Auch als er neben sich ein dezentes Bellen hörte, vertiefte er den Kuss dieses Mal und die beiden ließen erst voneinander, als sie wieder zu Atmen kommen mussten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Du wirst dich nächstes Jahr anstrengen müssen, um das Geschenk zu übertreffen." Er seufzte glücklich auf und legte seine Stirn auf ihre. „Ich liebe dich, Meredith."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die noch immer auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. „Ich dich auch."

**Kardio-Abteilung**

Mit angestrengtem Gesicht starrte Alex auf den Monitor, während Dr. Valdez mit dem Ultraschallkopf über Jonathan's nackten Brustkorb fuhr und gleichzeitig versuchte, eindeutige Bilder zu bekommen, während er das zappelnde Baby festhielt.

Izzie nahm den Schnuller und steckte ihn ihrem Sohn in den Mund. „Schsch ... ist ja gleich vorbei", redete sie beruhigend auf ihn ein, während sie mit der anderen Hand über sein Köpfchen strich. Sowohl der Schnuller als auch Izzie's Streicheln zeigten Wirkung. Jonathan wurde ruhiger und ließ die Untersuchung brav über sich ergehen.

Dr. Valdez nickte zufrieden. Er wies auf eine Stelle im Monitorbild. „Sehen sie!" wandte er sich Alex zu. „Hier kann man den Ductus arteriosus gut erkennen." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Und so wie es aussieht, beginnt er sich langsam zu schließen. Die Medikamente haben gut angeschlagen."

Eine Zentnerlast fiel von Alex' Schultern. „Heißt das, er braucht keine Operation?" fragte er noch mal vorsichtig nach.

Dr. Valdez nickte lächelnd. „Genau das heißt es."

Izzie konnte nicht anders. Die Anspannung und die Sorge um ihr Baby, die sie über Wochen begleitet hatte, entlud sich in einem befreienden Tränenausbruch.

Beunruhigt sah Alex zu ihr hinüber, während Dr. Valdez irritiert die Stirn runzelte. „Nun, ich dachte, das wäre eine Nachricht zum Freuen und keine zum Weinen", sagte er.

Alex war aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter Izzie gestellt, die mit zitternden Händen dabei war, Jonathan wieder anzuziehen. „Alles okay?" raunte er ihr zu. 

Izzie nickte, während sie sich die Tränen von der Wange wischte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nicht nur wegen Jonathan war, weshalb ihr gerade die Nerven durchgegangen waren. Es gab noch etwas anderes, dass sie seit einigen Wochen beschäftigte: Die Frage, ob sie wieder schwanger war. Tatsächlich hatte sie nach Jonathan's Geburt ihre monatliche Blutung nur einmal bekommen und nun wartete sie bereits seit Wochen vergeblich darauf. An sich keine Besonderheit, denn normalerweise konnte es Monate dauern, bis sich der gewohnte Zyklus wieder eingespielt hatte. Doch Izzie machte sich trotzdem Sorgen, denn die „Kondom-Panne" lag ihr schwer im Magen. So schwer, dass sie seitdem nicht mehr mit Alex hatte schlafen können, ohne ständig die Befürchtung zu haben, schwanger zu werden. Wobei es auch keinen Unterschied mehr machte, wenn sie bereits schwanger war. Gedanken, die sie seit Wochen quälten und beschäftigten. Heute war nun der Tag, wo sie es genau wissen wollte. Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie sich verschiedene Schwangerschaftstests in der Krankenhausapotheke besorgt, die sie auf der Damentoilette machen wollte. Sie musste nur noch einen Grund finden, Alex eine Weile loszuwerden. Und sie fand ihn, als Jonathan den Schnuller ausspuckte und zu weinen anfing.

„Er hat Hunger!" Geradezu erleichtert sprang Izzie auf, während sie das Baby an sich drückte. „Ich werde mir einen Platz suchen, wo ich ihn in Ruhe stillen kann", sagte sie hastig und ging zur Tür.

„Wir sind jetzt sowieso fertig hier", warf Dr. Valdez ein. „Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine, damit sie ihren Sohn in Ruhe stillen können."

„Nein, schon gut." Izzie lächelte nervös, während sie versuchte, Alex' kritischen Blick zu ignorieren. „Machen sie sich keine Mühe. Ich finde schon ein anderes Plätzchen." Sie griff nach der Wickeltasche und schob sich den Riemen über die Schulter. 

„Izzie?" Alex verstellte ihr den Weg und sah sie leicht befremdlich an. „Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?"

Sie konnte die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Aber das war nicht der Zeitpunkt, Gemeinsamkeiten auszutauschen. Sie wollte diesen Test alleine machen. Und wenn er positiv sein sollte, wollte sie den Zeitpunkt selber bestimmen, um es ihm zu sagen. Im umgekehrten Fall brauchte sie vielleicht gar nichts zu sagen. „Es geht mir gut", sagte sie ruhig. „Wir treffen uns nachher in der Cafeteria, einverstanden?" Als sie sah, wie er den Mund öffnete, um noch etwas zu sagen, presste sie schnell ihre Lippen darauf. Sie ignorierte seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, nickte Dr. Valdez noch einmal dankbar zu und verließ dann eilig den Behandlungsraum.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith setzte sich hinter den Tresen der Schwesternstation. Etwas nervös kraulte sie den Welpen, der schläfrig auf ihrem Schoß Platz genommen hatte. Sie sah immer wieder auf, da sie unter keinen Umständen erneut von Bailey mit einem Hund erwischt werden wollte. Zumindest könnte sie es Derek in die Schuhe schieben, der ins Krankenhaus gerufen worden war. Gerade als sie die unangenehmen Gedanken wieder verdrängt hatte, hörte sie genau die Stimme, die ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Schnell setzte sie den Welpen auf den Boden. 

„Was machen sie denn hier?" Bailey legte eine Krankenakte vor sich hin und sah neugierig zu Meredith hinüber, die sie nervös anlächelte.

„Derek wurde rein gerufen und ich begleite ihn nur." Antwortete Meredith etwas gequält, weil sie dem Welpen den Fuß vor die Nase halten musste, damit er nicht um den Tresen tapste.

Bailey bemerkte, dass Meredith sich unwohl fühlte und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Ist alles bei ihnen in Ordnung? Sie waren in den letzten Tagen schon so blass und heute…" Sie hörte ein leises winseln und ihre Falten auf der Stirn wurden noch tiefer. „Was war das?"

„Was?" Meredith rang sich ein unschuldiges Gesicht ab. „Mein Stuhl quietscht wohl etwas."

„Ihr Stuhl." Bailey legte jetzt ihre Akte zur Seite und sah zu einer Krankenschwester hinüber, die grinsend auf etwas hinter dem Tresen deutete. „Was ist da?" 

„Nichts. Da ist nichts." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer versuchte sie den Welpen hinter dem Tresen zu halten, doch da er ihre Bemühungen mit dem Fuß als Spiel verstand, bellte er auf während er um den Fuß umher sprang. Meredith zuckte zusammen.

„War das ein Bellen?" Bailey kam jetzt interessiert herum und sah Meredith erbost an. „Sagen sie mir, dass das nicht schon wieder ein Hund ist."

„Das ist nicht schon wieder ein Hund, aber ich kann es erklären." Meredith nahm den Welpen wieder auf den Schoß.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt." Bailey stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite.

Meredith sah zu Bailey hoch und nahm kurz Luft. Dann schloss sie wieder den Mund und kraulte nervös hinter dem Ohr des Welpen, der freudig bellend mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Für einen Moment war sie dadurch abgelenkt, erst als Bailey sich räusperte, sah sie wieder auf. „Oh, die Erklärung. Das war so. Er ist neu bei uns." Sie deutete lächelnd auf den Welpen. „Derek hat ihn mir geschenkt. Eigentlich uns, aber irgendwie auch wieder mir, weil ich wieder einen Hund wollte. Es ist ein Australian Shepherd." Erklärte Meredith voller Stolz.

„Dr. Shepherd, ich werde hier nicht jünger. Was macht der Hund hier." Ungeduldig rollte Bailey mit den Augen. 

„Richtig, der Hund. Also da ich Derek begleiten wollte, hätten wir ihn allein lassen müssen." Seufzend strich Meredith ihm über das Fell. Allein der Gedanke, ihn allein lassen zu sollen erschien ihr als absurd, weswegen sie wieder begann den Welpen zu kraulen. Erneut musste Bailey auf sich aufmerksam machen, was Meredith dieses Mal aufschreckte. „Wir konnten ihn doch nicht allein lassen. Er ist noch viel zu klein."

„Weswegen es auch eher unverantwortlich ist, dass sie sich einen Hund anschaffen." Bailey schüttelte darüber fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wer hat einen Hund?" Chief Webber war unbemerkt dazu gekommen und sah von Bailey zu Meredith, die erneut zusammenzuckte, woraufhin er ebenfalls um den Tresen kam. „Das ist ein Hund."

„Ein Australian Shepherd." Meredith hielt den Welpen dem Chief entgegen, der aber einen Schritt zurücktrat und mit den Händen abwinkte.

„Es ist ein Welpe. Der wird sie schon nicht zerreißen." Bailey verdrehte die Augen als sie dem Hund sachte den Kopf tätschelte. „Allerdings birgt das erneut die Frage, wie sie die Zeit für dessen Erziehung aufbringen wollen."

Meredith setzte den Welpen wieder auf ihren Schoß und überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob sie die Nachricht ohne Derek an ihrer Seite verkünden sollte. Da sie sowohl die Augen von Bailey als auch die des Chief auf sich spürte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. „Das wird wohl bald kein Problem mehr sein, da ich kürzer treten muss."

„Aha, und weswegen müssen sie kürzer treten?" Fragte der Chief stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Oh nein, jetzt sagen sie nicht, dass sie." Baileys Augen hatten sich leicht geweitet. Sie musterte Meredith genau, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass man noch nichts verräterisches entdecken konnte.

Webber sah zu Bailey. „Was ist sie?" Sein Blick wanderte danach zu Meredith, die nervös unter sich sah. „Was sind sie?"

„Das heißt, dass sie sich vernünftig verhalten und sich an die Anweisungen halten?" Bailey hob eine Augenbraue, nachdem Meredith zaghaft nickte. „Hoffentlich, ich mache das nicht noch ein zweites Mal mit. Ich werde aber Derek auf sie ansetzen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass er den Verlauf aufmerksamer verfolgen wird."

„Welcher Verlauf?" Meldete sich Webber wieder und sah mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zu Bailey, die erneut den Kopf schüttelte. „Können sie mir jetzt bitte sagen, was hier los ist?"

„Ich bin schwanger." Meredith sah verlegen zu Webber, der sie überrascht ansah.

„Oh, ich… gratuliere." Webber nickte ihr jetzt lächelnd zu.

„Ich gratuliere ihnen natürlich auch. Allerdings werde ich jetzt auch ein Auge auf sie haben." Bailey hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Feiertag." Sie sah noch einmal zu Webber, dann nahm sie ihre Krankenakte wieder in die Hand und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

„Ich muss auch wieder weiter. Sagen sie Derek, dass ich mich für sie beide freue." Webber legte lächelnd eine Hand auf Merediths Schulter und drückte sie leicht. 

„Danke, ich werde es ihm sagen." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, zumal sie erleichtert war, die Nachricht auch endlich an ihren Vorgesetzten weiter gegeben zu haben. Nachdem Webber nicht mehr zu sehen war, seufzte sie leise, da sie bereits die Augen der Krankenschwestern auf sich spürte. Bevor sie ausgefragt werden konnte, nahm sie den Welpen hoch und eilte zu den nächsten Aufzügen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Flur**

Die Tasche über der einen Schulter balancierend, das Baby im anderen Arm, ging Izzie den Flur entlang, der zu den Damentoiletten führte. Sie hoffte, dass Alex ihr nicht folgen würde, denn es wäre nicht einfach, ihm zu erklären, wieso sie ihren Sohn auf der Toilette stillen wollte. Sie ließ einen hörbaren Seufzer hören, als Jonathan begann, herumzuquengeln.

„Ist ja schon gut. Wir sind gleich da." Ungeduldig stopfte sie ihm den Schnuller zurück in den Mund, während sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte. Sie hatte die Toilettenräume fast erreicht, als sie sah, wie Meredith um die Ecke gebogen kam. „Meredith!" Izzie ging auf sie zu und stoppte kurz vor ihr ab. „Dich schickt der Himmel!"

Meredith zuckte zusammen als sie Izzies Stimme hörte. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wo sie überhaupt hingegangen war. Überrascht, in welchem Teil des Krankenhauses sie sich überhaupt befand, sah sie zu Izzie auf. „Gott, hast du mich erschreckt. Was macht ihr beide überhaupt hier?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Jonathan. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" Der Welpe in ihren Armen jaulte leise auf, so dass sie erneut zusammenzuckte, da sie nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Hinter seinem Ohr kraulend versuchte sie ihn wieder ruhig zu bekommen.

„Wir waren bei Dr. Valdez zur Nachkontrolle. Sieht so aus, als ob wir noch mal um eine Operation drumherum gekommen wären", spulte Izzie ab. Sie drehte sich nervös um, ob Alex ihr auch nicht gefolgt war. „Lass uns kurz in die Toilette gehen. Ich muss dort sowieso noch was erledigen."

„Das ist ja großartig. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass er keine Operation braucht." Meredith strahlte Izzie an. „Hast du irgendwas? Du siehst irgendwie aus, als ob Gespenster siehst. Aber ich müsste auch mal austreten."

Izzie ignorierte Merediths Frage, sondern schob sie in den Toilettenraum und sah sich um. „Gott sei dank! Es ist niemand hier." Sie ließ die Wickeltasche auf den Boden gleiten und zerrte mit einer Hand eine Decke hervor, die sie auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Vorsichtig legte sie Jonathan darauf ab und wühlte dann wieder in ihrer Tasche herum. „Wo sind die blöden Dinger?" murmelte sie dabei.

Meredith beobachtete Izzie genau, nachdem sie den Welpen auf den Boden abgesetzt hatte. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ich muss mich beeilen." Hektisch wühlte sie weiter in der Tasche herum. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, als Jonathan anfing zu weinen. „Bitte Meredith, tu was, damit er aufhört damit! Ich habe keine Lust, dass sich gleich die ganze Etage auf dem Klo versammelt, um zu schauen, wer da weint." Sie fand endlich die Schwangerschaftstests und hielt sie triumphierend in die Luft. „Da sind sie ja!"

Merediths Augen weiteten sich. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mehr geschockt war, weil Izzie ihr Jonathan anvertraute oder weil sie mehrere Schwangerschaftstests in den Händen hielt. „Izzie, bist du etwa schon wieder schwanger?" Stieß sie schließlich hervor. Sie nahm Jonathan in die Arme, der aufgrund ihres Aufschreis noch lauter weinte.

„Ja ... nein ... keine Ahnung ... das will ich ja gerade herausfinden." Izzie seufzte tief. „Alex und ich hatten eine kleine Verhütungspanne." Sie sah Meredith überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr schnell fort. „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht wirklich, dass wir freiwillig wieder ein Baby gemacht haben!" Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zur Klozelle. „Okay, du hältst hier Wache, und wenn Alex rein kommt, dann sagst du einfach mir wäre schlecht geworden." Sie schob den Riegel zurück und betrat die Klozelle.

Noch immer etwas geschockt, dass Izzie wieder schwanger sein könnte, schüttelte sie dann lachend den Kopf. „Derek hat mir einen Wachhund geschenkt. Ich werde ihn auf Alex hetzen, sollte er hier rein kommen." Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sich Jonathan in ihren Armen etwas beruhigt. Seufzend sah sie auf ihn hinunter. „Wie kommt Alex damit klar, dass du wieder schwanger sein könntest? Oh, sag es nicht. Er weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück." 

Izzie schob den Riegel wieder zurück und trat aus der Klozelle. „Er sieht mich schon seit Tagen mit diesem fragenden Blick an „Bist du's oder bist du's nicht" ..." Sie gestikulierte mit den Armen und rollte dabei die Augen. „Du weißt schon, welchen Blick ich meine. Ich denke, er macht sich genauso viel Gedanken darüber, aber wir reden nicht darüber." Sie stöhnte leise. „Ich will jetzt noch kein weiteres Baby, Meredith. Was soll ich denn tun, wenn ich wirklich wieder schwanger bin?"

„Warte erst einmal das Ergebnis ab, bevor du dir Horrorszenarien ausmalst." Meredith sah mitfühlend zu Izzie hinüber. „Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Alex alles andere als begeistert ist. Immerhin war er schon bei Jonathan nicht gleich auf Wolke 7. Derek ist da…" Sie stoppte, da sie nicht schon wieder ohne Derek ihre Schwangerschaft verkünden wollte. Zumal sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass Izzie derzeit eine negative Nachricht lieber wäre. „Du wirst es schon nicht sein, Izzie."

„Okay, und woher weiß ich das?" Sie drehte skeptisch einen der Tests in ihrer Hand. „Ich meine, woher weiß ich, dass sie funktionieren und es nicht nur „negativ" anzeigt, weil der Test versagt hat und ich in Wirklichkeit doch schwanger bin?" Sie sah Meredith verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Kannst du mir folgen?"

Meredith biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Die Dinger sind praktisch immer korrekt." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Und ich kann es dir sogar beweisen. Gib mir einen her oder willst du alle benutzen, um zu zeigen, dass du nicht schwanger bist?"

„Nein." Izzie sah Meredith mit gerunzelter Stirn an und händigte ihr dann einen Test aus. „Nur zu. Aber wieso glaubst du, dass es beweisen könnte, dass der Test funktioniert?" Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Ich hab meine Wege." Meredith händigte Izzie wieder Jonathan aus und verschwand dann, um den Test zu machen. Bevor sie Izzie wieder unter die Augen treten konnte, versuchte sie ihr glückliches Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen, da sie nicht allein dadurch schon ihr Geheimnis verraten wollte. Als sie wieder zu Izzie zurückging, seufzte sie dramatisch auf. „Dann heißt es jetzt warten."

„Ja ... warten wir." Izzie sah Meredith prüfend von der Seite an. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, was ein negatives Testergebnis beweisen sollte.

Meredith verkniff sich verzweifelt ein Grinsen, da sie Izzies fragenden Blick auf sich spürte. „Wir haben noch keinen Namen für den Hund. Dereks provisorischer Vorschlag Doc 2.0 geht überhaupt nicht. Wer nennt einen Hund denn Doc 2.0?" Sie sah mit todernster Miene zu Izzie hinüber. „Ich will irgendetwas mit B haben."

„B?" Izzie war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Was hatte denn ein Schwangerschaftstest mit einem Hund zu tun. „Wie viel Minuten dauert es noch?" fragte sie ungeduldig. „Alex denkt bestimmt, ich bin beim Stillen eingeschlafen."

Meredith sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Deiner müsste eigentlich soweit sein. Bei mir dauert es noch 2 Minuten." Sie beobachtete den Welpen für eine Weile, der neugierig an der Wand schnüffelte. Da er aber weiter auf seinen kleinen Pfoten umher tapste, wandte sie sich wieder an Izzie. „Und was sagt dein Test?"

Izzie hielt den Test in die Luft und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Negativ!" 

„Jetzt ist die Zeit der Freude angesagt." Meredith sah auf ihren Teststreifen hinab, der sich bereits vor der abgelaufenen Zeit positiv verfärbt hatte. Bevor Izzie es bemerkte, drehte sie ihn, damit man nicht auf das Ergebnis sehen konnte. „Du bist nicht schwanger und diese Tests funktionieren praktisch immer." Lächelnd hielt sie jetzt ihren Teststreifen vor Izzie's Nase.

Izzie's Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Du bist schwanger, Meredith!" rief sie aus. Sie begann albern zu kichern. „Du bist schwanger?" fragte sie dann noch einmal nach, weil sie es nicht glauben konnte. „Du ... du hast es schon vorher gewusst, oder?" 

„Ich weiß es schon seit knapp 2 Wochen." Meredith warf Izzie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Als ich es bestätigt bekommen habe, wollte ich Derek damit zu Weihnachten überraschen und habe es deswegen geheim gehalten." Sie atmete erleichtert auf und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Aber jetzt weiß er es und ich kann es endlich allen sagen."

„Das ist toll!" Izzie ging auf Meredith zu und umarmte sie überschwänglich. „Ich freue mich so für dich! Und Jonathan bekommt dann einen Spielkameraden." Sie hob ihren Sohn von der Decke auf und schaukelte ihn hin und her. „Hey Jonathan! In ein paar Monaten bekommst du einen neuen Freund."

„Oder Freundin." Meredith sah auf ihren Bauch hinunter. „Eher Freundin. So viele Frauen wie in seiner Familie herum rennen." Sie lächelte in Gedanken versunken und wurde erst wieder in die Realität zurück gerissen, als sie ein leises plätschern hörte. „Oh nein, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist." Sie lief zu dem ominösen Geräusch hin und fand ihren Hund an der Ecke mit hochgehobenem Bein wieder. „Muss ich jetzt mit ihm schimpfen, Izzie? Immerhin hat er nicht in die Wohnung gemacht, sondern in ein öffentliches Gebäude und dann auch noch auf der Toilette. Nur gegen die Wand, statt in die Schüssel." Mit gerümpfter Nase wartete sie darauf bis der Welpe seine Blase vollständig entleert hatte und dann weiter tapste.

Izzie lachte. „Er führt sich ja gut in die Familie ein." Sie drückte Meredith Jonathan in den Arm und zog einige Papiertücher aus dem Wandhalter und wischte das Malheur weg. „Du musst dich jetzt schonen", meinte sie grinsend, als Meredith dagegen protestieren wollte. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Oh nein, Alex hat bestimmt schon ein Suchkommando nach mir losgeschickt." Sie wies auf Meredith's Schwangerschaftstest. „Kannst du ihn mir mal ausborgen?" Sie grinste breit. „Ich möchte jemandem ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen."

„Kannst du ein Bild von seinem Gesicht machen, wenn du ihn zeigst?" Meredith händigte den Schwangerschaftstest aus und sah dann zu Jonathan. „Und du verrätst nicht, dass das meiner war."

„Natürlich nicht." Izzie verzog schmunzelnd das Gesicht. „Das wird ein Spaß. Mal sehen, ob ich vorher heimlich eine Kamera installieren kann." Sie stopfte die Sachen plus die Schwangerschaftstests in die Wickeltasche zurück und nahm Jonathan dann Meredith aus dem Arm. „Komm mein Süßer! Wir wollen deinen Daddy nicht zu lange warten lassen." Sie lächelte Meredith noch einmal zu, bevor sie endgültig die Damentoilette verließ. „Ach ja, habe ich ganz vergessen ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch und ... frohe Weihnachten!"

„Danke und dir auch frohe Weinachten." Meredith lächelte Izzie an. Sie schnappte sich den Welpen, der ihr freudig über die Wange leckte und folgte Izzie aus der Damentoilette hinaus. Sie ging den Gang hinunter in Richtung Lobby, wo sie auf Derek warten wollte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Callie sah mit großem Erstauen auf die Röntgenbilder ihres Patienten. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass Weihnachten ein ruhiges Fest war, denn die gebrochen Arme und Beine sprachen für sie Bände. Vermutlich lag es aber auch daran, dass sie nicht wirklich etwas dafür übrig hatte, sich freiwillig in Gefahr zu begeben, nur um eine Lichterkette auf dem Dach des Hauses anzubringen. Als sich 2 Arme um sie schlangen, formten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln und es erstarb auch nicht als der Techniker der Röntgenabteilung zu ihnen hinüber sah.

„Autsch, das sieht schmerzhaft aus." Sergio küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Laut dem Geräuschpegel, wenn ich das Bein untersuche, ist es tatsächlich schmerzhaft." Bestätigte sie mit dem Kopf nickend. Auch als er sie näher an sich zog, konnte es ihre Begeisterung in seinen Armen zu sein nicht mindern, denn der Techniker hatte sich längst wieder seinen Aufgaben gewidmet und schien sich nicht im geringsten dafür zu interessieren, dass sie einen neunen Freund hatte.

„Männlich oder weiblich?" Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab und betrachtete sich das Röntgenbild genauer.

„Männlich. Was sonst? Es ist Weihnachten und die Leute drehen durch mit den viel zu großen Tannenbäumen und Lichterketten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie das Bild in die Krankenakte klemmte.

„Musst du das operieren?" Er drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich bevor sie los ließ und um sie herum ging. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Leider." Bestätigte sie traurig seine Vermutung. „Aus unserem Mittagessen wird dann wohl nichts, denn die OPs sind derzeit belegt."

„Macht nichts." Er strich sich durch die Haare. „Ich wollte eh was für uns kommen lassen, da ich an Weihnachten nicht unbedingt Krankenhausfutter zu mir nehmen will."

„Spendabel." Das Lächeln, was sie schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr so richtig loswurde, machte sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Das ist nur eine Routinesache. Sobald ich weiß, wann ich rein kann, sage ich dir bescheid, damit du bestellen kannst."

„Hört sich gut an." Als sein Magen zu grummeln begann, lachten beide auf. „Das leider nicht. Ich konnte nichts frühstücken. Begleitest du mich in die Cafeteria? Ich esse ungern allein. Auch wenn es nur ein Brötchen ist." Er sah sie mit gespielt traurigen Augen an, die ihr Herz erweichen sollten, doch Callie musste umso lauter lachen. „Gemein und das an Weihnachten."

„Das Fest der Liebe. Ich weiß." Sie strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Wenn du warten kannst bis ich meinem Patienten das Weihnachtsfest vollkommen ruiniert habe, dann gehe ich gerne mit."

„So lange werde ich es wohl noch überleben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu als er wieder von seinem Stuhl aufstand und zur Tür hinging, die er für sie offen hielt. „Da scheint noch jemand ein vermasseltes Weihnachten zu haben." Mit gerunzelter Stirn deutete er auf Derek, der mit großen Schritten den Gang hinunter ging und somit auf sie zukam. „Hey, du hast doch frei."

„Hab ich auch." Antwortete Derek etwas außer Atem. „Ich sollte mir nur etwas ansehen. Gehe jetzt aber wieder."

„Die Freuden, wenn man sich einen guten Ruf aufgebaut hat." Sergio rollte mit den Augen, während er einen Arm um Callie legte.

„Allerdings." Derek sah nur kurz auf Sergios Hand, die inzwischen auf Callies Hüfte zum Liegen gekommen war. „Ich muss euch beide aber leider alleine lassen, denn meine schwangere Frau wartet auf mich." Grinsend wartete er darauf, dass Sergio's Gesicht sich ebenfalls aufhellte.

„Gratuliere. Nette Weihnachtsüberraschung." Sergio reichte Derek die Hand. „Ich freue mich für euch beide."

„Ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch." Callie reichte Derek ebenfalls die Hand, die er nur zu gerne schüttelte. „Und richte es Meredith auch aus. Sie übernimmt immerhin den wichtigeren Job."

„Mache ich." Derek ging um die beiden herum, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu ihnen herum. „Euch frohe Weihnachten." Dann beschleunigte er wieder seine Schritte.

„Gutes Timing, wenn man in diesen Tagen feststellt, ein Kind zu erwarten." Sergio drückte Callie näher an sich heran, die Derek traurig hinterher gesehen hatte. „Ist was?"

„Mmh?" Sie sah überrascht zu Sergio, der sie fragend ansah. „Ach nichts. Es hat mich nur daran erinnert, dass ich damals mit George versucht habe und…" Sie brach kurz ab, da sie eigentlich ihre gescheiterte Ehe hinter sich lassen wollte. „Eigentlich bin ich jetzt froh, dass wir keines bekommen haben. Aber… nichts."

„Nur weil es mit deinem Ex nicht geklappt hat, muss es ja nicht heißen, dass du kinderlos bleiben wirst." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und drückte sie erneut an sich, bis sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder das Lächeln zeigte.

„Das stimmt. Das muss es nicht heißen." Sie lehnte sich an ihn als er sie zu dem Zimmer ihres Patienten begleitete. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ging sie in das Zimmer hinein, da sie wusste, dass jemand auf sie wartete, wenn sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war.

**Bereitschaftsraum**

Izzie betrat den freien Bereitschaftsraum und legte den schlafenden Jonathan auf dem Bett ab, bevor sie ihren Pager bediente. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zog sie Meredith's Schwangerschaftstest hervor und platzierte ihn neben sich. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür nach wenigen Minuten aufflog und Alex im Türrahmen erschien.

„Bist du okay? Geht es Jonathan gut?" Er war völlig außer Atem, als er auf das Bett zustürzte und vor seinem schlafenden Sohn auf die Knie ging. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo ich dich überall gesucht habe?" stieß er vorwurfsvoll hervor.

Izzie's schlechtes Gewissen schlug, als sie sah, wie aufgewühlt er war. Natürlich hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht und er war zu recht sauer auf sie. Ihr Verhalten war auch mehr als eigenartig gewesen, als sie so plötzlich mit dem Baby verschwunden war und erst nach einer Stunde wieder auftauchte. Sie hoffte, dass er den Test noch nicht gesehen hatte. Der Zeitpunkt, ihm eins auszuwischen, war denkbar ungünstig, wo er sowieso schon so fertig war.

„Alex ... ich ..." Izzie's Stimme versagte, als sie seinen starren Blick auf etwas gerichtet sah, dass hinter ihr lag.

„Was ist das?" Er wies auf den Schwangerschaftstest.

„Nichts." Izzie grinste schief und versuchte den Test weiter nach hinten zu schieben.

Alex griff hinter sie und zog den Test hervor. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Ist das der Grund, wieso du vorhin so heimlich verschwunden bist?" Er tippte auf das Ergebnisfenster. „Hast du geglaubt, ich würde dich wieder verlassen, wenn ich herausfinde, dass du schwanger bist? Hast du es deshalb vor mir geheim halten wollen, weil du Angst hattest, wie ich reagiere?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe diesen Fehler einmal begangen, und ich habe dafür bitter bezahlen müssen." Er fuhr sich seufzend mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft ich mir die Frage gestellt habe, ob es meine Schuld war, dass du solche Probleme in der Schwangerschaft hattest!" Sein Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. „Gerade die ersten Wochen, die so entscheidend sind, war ich nicht für euch beide da. Aber nun ..." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, und er legte seine Hand auf Izzie's Bauch ..." ... Nun wird alles anders. Ich werde für dich und das Baby da sein. Ich werde mich nicht mehr aus der Verantwortung stehlen, wie ich es damals bei Jonathan getan habe."

Izzie war wie versteinert, als Alex seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. In ihrem Kopf herrschte das totale Chaos. Er wollte das Baby. Er freute sich sogar darauf. Doch es würde kein Baby geben. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Seine Beichte hatte etwas tief in ihr berührt, und sie fühlte sich einfach nur mies und schäbig, dass sie versucht hatte, ihn so gemein hereinzulegen.

„Iz?" Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich freue mich auf das Baby, wirklich! Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn du es mir erzählst. Und ich denke, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, wenn die beiden keinen so großen Altersunterschied zueinander haben."

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an. „Alex ... ich ... bin ... nicht ..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz. „Das ist Meredith's Test", sagte sie dann leise.

Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Meredith ist schwanger?" rief er erstaunt aus.

Izzie nickte.

„Und du bist ..." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er den Satz beendete. " ... es nicht?"

Izzie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger." Sie sah seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es tut mir leid, Alex!"

„Oh ... gut, dann ..." Er räusperte sich, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie enttäuscht er über die Nachricht war. „Dann eben nicht." Er beugte sich über seinen schlafenden Sohn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. „Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier", wandte er sich danach Izzie zu. „Ich habe Dr. Evans versprochen, dass ich ihr noch bei einer OP assistieren werde, bevor ich Feierabend mache." Er richtete sich auf. „Du kannst ja schon mal mit Jonathan nach Hause fahren und mit den Vorbereitungen für unsere Feier beginnen." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er auch Izzie einen Kuss gab. „Wir sehen uns dann später."

Izzie spürte, wie die Tränen erneut zu fließen begannen, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie rollte sich neben ihrem Sohn zusammen und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. Jonathan's gleichmäßiger Atem machte sich schläfrig, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Izzie eingeschlafen war.

**Dereks Auto**

Meredith sah starr aus dem Fenster. Nervös tippte sie mit ihren Fingern gegen die Scheibe. Als sie vom Rücksitz ein leises winseln hörte, schloss sie die Augen.

„Er fühlt sich da hinten nicht wohl, Derek." Sie hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„So lange wir nichts besseres haben, muss er da durch." Derek sah weiterhin auf die Straße, auch wenn er spürte, dass Meredith ihn jetzt verärgert ansah.

„Es ist viel zu klein für ihn. Hättest du nicht eine noch kleinere Transportbox finden können?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nur um erneut zusammenzuzucken als sie erneut ein Winseln hörte.

„Es ist nicht die Transportbox, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass du ihn nicht auf deinem Schoß sitzen hast." Versuchte Derek das Verhalten des Welpen zu erklären, doch er konnte aus seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass Meredith ihn noch immer verärgert ansah. „Meredith, dort hinten ist es sicherer für ihn."

„Auf meinem Schoß wäre er auch sicher." Konterte Meredith als sie sich herausfordernd zu ihm drehte.

„Bequem, aber nicht sicher." Widersprach Derek kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir fahren ja noch nicht einmal schnell, was soll schon passieren?" Meredith riskierte einen Blick nach hinten, wandte sich aber schnell wieder ab, weil das winseln zu viel für sie war.

„Du bist schwanger." Derek deutete kurz auf ihren Bauch, sah dann aber wieder auf die Straße.

„Was hat das damit zu tun, dass du meinen Hund in eine Zigarettenschachtel einsperrst?" Sie warf ihm jetzt einen bösen Blick zu, nachdem aus dem winseln ein wimmern geworden war.

Derek ignorierte Merediths Blick und schwieg die weitere Fahrt, zumal Meredith ohnehin lieber mit dem Hund zu reden schien. Als sie auf der Fähre angekommen waren, sprang Meredith aus dem Auto heraus und eilte sofort zum Rücksitz, um den jetzt freudig bellenden Hund in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Wir bringen dein böses Herrchen noch dazu, dass du nicht mehr so beengt mit uns fahren musst. Notfalls sperr ich ihn mal in so eine kleine Kiste ein." Sie drückte den Hund fest an sich, der ihr daraufhin freudig über die Wange leckte und folgte Derek dann auf ein oberes Deck.

„Ich werde auch weiterhin so fahren." Derek lehnte sich gegen die Reling und sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Du bist schwanger. Ich werde jetzt nicht mehr wie ein Wilder durch die Straßen fahren und irgendetwas riskieren."

Meredith zog Derek zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann sein Winseln nicht ertragen."

„Ich auch nicht, aber mir ist auch seine Sicherheit wichtig. Wenn etwas passieren sollte, dann wäre er auf deinem Schoß nicht sicher." Er kraulte den Welpen hinter den Ohren, der daraufhin freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

Seufzend nickte Meredith ihm zu. Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und genoss für einen Moment die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. „Wir brauchen immer noch einen Namen für ihn."

„Gib ihn mir mal." Derek nahm den Welpen hoch und betrachtete sich ihn genau. „Barney."

„Du willst unseren Hund nach einem lila Dinosaurier benennen?" Meredith schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ihn nach diesem Ding benennen will? Es könnte ja auch Barney Geröllheimer sein." Er zwinkerte ihr zu als sie erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du willst unseren Hund nach einem Höhlenmenschen benennen. Das ist nicht dein ernst." Sie hob misstrauisch die Augenbraue als Derek sie breit angrinste.

„Was denn? Die hatten doch immer solche Flecken auf ihrer Kleidung und er hat auch Flecken." Er hielt ihr den Welpen wieder hin. „Außerdem mochte ich Betty's Oberweite."

„Klasse. Wir erzählen dann unserem Kind eines Tages, dass unser Familienhund wegen deiner Faszination für üppige Oberweiten nach einem Höhlenmenschen benannt ist." Um sich zu beruhigen, streichelte sie den Welpen, der herzhaft gähnte.

„Betty ist eine Zeichentrickfigur, Meredith. Kein Grund zur Eifersucht." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Außerdem bestehe ich nicht auf Barney."

„Gut, denn ich werde ihn auch nicht so taufen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Als sie feststellte, dass der Welpe in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war, lehnte sie sich erneut an Dereks Brust, der ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. „Ich freue mich schon, wenn wir einen Namen für unser Baby aussuchen. Und sie wird auf keinen Fall Betty heißen."

Derek musste daraufhin lachen, zog Meredith aber näher an sich. „Keine Angst. Den Namen verbinde ich mit üppigen Oberweiten und ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter so heißt und irgendein Kerl glaubt, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht." Er küsste Meredith sanft die Schläfe. „Also was fällt dir für ein Name ein?"

Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern. Für einen Augenblick ließ sie ihren Blick über das Fell gleiten, dann sah sie zu Derek auf. „Bones. Fängt mit B an und hat etwas mit der Medizin zu tun."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Derek sah von dem Welpen zu Meredith, die mit dem Kopf nickte. „Also gut, dann taufen wir dich zuhause auf den Namen Bones." Er tätschelte den Welpen den Kopf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du bei der Namensgebung nichts zu sagen haben wirst?" Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen als Derek sie verdutzt ansah. „Barney, Derek. Ich bitte dich. Nachher willst du unseren Sohn noch so nennen. Und sollte es ein Mädchen werden, dann wohl Wilma."

„Das sind geschichtsträchtige Namen, Meredith. Habe etwas Respekt vor den Feuersteins." Entgegnete er in einem ernsten Tonfall. Als Meredith laut zu lachen anfing, musste auch er schmunzeln während er sie sich genauer betrachtete. „Aber um dich zu beruhigen. Ich bin auch eher für grazilere Namen, sofern es nicht so etwas merkwürdig altmodisches wie Rose ist."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du nicht so etwas wie Rose wählen würdest. Aber wir haben ja auch noch ein wenig Zeit, bis wir uns entscheiden müssen." Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran, als der Wind auffrischte. 

„Die haben wir. Auch wenn ich es jetzt schon nicht mehr erwarten kann." Er legte seine Arme um sie und genoss mit ihr die restliche Fahrt auf der Fähre.

**Marks Wohnung**

Cristina stand im Wohnzimmer und packte Magazine in eine Umzugskiste. Als sie die letzten Exemplare verstaut hatte, nahm sie sich eine Ansammlung von Sportzeitungen vor, die ebenfalls in eine Kiste geschmissen wurden. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und betrachtete sich das nun leere Regal vor sich. Ein lautes rumpeln und ein noch lauteres Fluchen ließ sie sich umdrehen.

„Überall stehen Kisten." Mark kam aus dem Schlafzimmer gehumpelt. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und massierte sich den schmerzenden Zeh, der seiner Meinung nach bereits geschwollen war.

„Das bringt ein Umzug so mit sich, Mark." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Blick fiel auf Marks Zeh, der eine andere Färbung angenommen hatte als die übrigen Zehen. „Hast du die Kisten jetzt etwa verschoben?"

Mark blickte mit großen Augen zu ihr auf. „Ja, Cristina. Ich schiebe 40 Kilo Kisten mit meinem großen Zeh durch das Haus.

„Sei nicht so überdramatisch, Mark." Cristina sah von ihm weg und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit einer kleinen Kiste neben der Couch. „Ah die habe ich gesucht."

„Was machst du da hinten eigentlich?" Fragte Mark neugierig nach, da Cristina die kleine Kiste vor das Regal geschoben hatte, welches sie eben erst ausgeräumt hatte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ist das ein Umzug? Ich packe also." Kopfschüttelnd ging sie wieder an Mark vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ernsthaft, Cristina." Mark beugte sich über die Lehne, um einen Blick auf Cristina erhaschen zu können, doch er verlor die Balance und richtete sich deswegen wieder auf. Als er ein Rascheln hörte, versuchte er erneut einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer zu riskieren, doch da er sich nicht noch eine Gehirnerschütterung zuziehen wollte, beließ er es bei den Vermutungen.

„Wo hast du eigentlich die Kiste mit den Kleidern?" Cristinas Stimme klang gedämpft, als ob sie mit dem Kopf in einer Kiste stecken würde. Da Mark keine Lust hatte, seine Stimme zu ruinieren, machte er sich humpelnd auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du das hingestellt hast." Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. „Als ich vor ein paar Minuten hier drinnen war, da kam es mir noch wie ein bewohnbares Zimmer vor. Was hast du getan?"

„Ich suche in dem von dir gemachten Chaos nach meinem Kleid, was ich für heute ausgesucht hatte." Cristina war noch immer mit dem Kopf in einer Kiste. Da sie aber nicht fündig wurde, richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah zu Mark hinüber.

„Cristina, du kannst jedes Kleid anziehen. Du wirst gut darin aussehen." Er lächelte sie an und ging zum Kleiderschrank hinüber, in dem bereits ein paar Kleider eingeräumt waren.

„Ich weiß, dass ich in allem gut aussehe." Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihn dabei beobachtete wie er ihre Kleider hochhielt. „Das was ich suche, habe ich erst gekauft und deswegen will ich es anziehen." Frustriert stützte sie sich auf die Ellbogen auf.

„Ich verstehe. Aber wenn du auf die Uhr siehst, dann wirst du feststellen, dass es schon spät ist. Hättest du die Kisten besser geordnet, dann wüssten wir wo dieses Kleid ist." Mark legte die Kleider aufs Bett und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Cristina sah ihm kurz nach. „Und ich dachte, dass er kein Freak ist, wenn es ums aufräumen geht." Vor sich hin murmelnd stand sie vom Boden auf und schob ein paar Kisten zusammen. Sie hörte ihn ihren Namen schreien und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was?"

„Wo sind meine Magazine?" Mark war wieder ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt und gestikulierte wild in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Wo hast du die hingeschafft?"

„In eine Kiste verstaut. Warum fragst du?" Cristina wandte sich von den Kisten ab und sah in ein hochrotes Gesicht, was zu Mark gehörte. „Du machst jetzt bitte keine ‚ich bin Mark Sloan' rede. Denn ich bin in der Sekunde aus dem Haus und du siehst mich nie wieder." Sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite und funkelte Mark wütend an.

„Eine Mark Sloan Rede? Was soll das sein?" Er sah sie verdutzt an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Nur, wo meine Magazine sind. Vor allem die Sportzeitungen. Welche Kiste und warum hast du sie überhaupt weggeräumt?"

„Weil ich Platz für meine brauche." Stellte Cristina mit gehobener Augenbraue fest.

„Okay, aber könntest du das nächste Mal bitte vorher mit mir absprechen, wenn du meine Sachen anfängst zu verschlampen?" Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich habe sie nicht verschlampt." Cristina ging an ihm vorbei und deutete im Wohnzimmer auf eine Kiste. „Da habe ich sie reingelegt."

Mark ging auf die Kiste zu und seufzte frustriert auf. „Ich habe dein Kleid gefunden, Cristina." Er zog es aus der Kiste heraus und hielt es Cristina hin, die es gleich in Empfang nehmen wollte, doch Mark ließ es nicht los. „Nein, ich lege es weg und wenn du dich nachher umziehen willst, dann gebe ich es dir. Und jetzt wüsste ich gerne wo meine Magazine sind."

„In einer der Kisten hier im Wohnzimmer." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete dann auf die verschiedenen Kisten, die in dem Zimmer verstreut herum lagen. „Und bevor du dich beschwerst. Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich bei dir einziehen will."

„Schon gut. Ich werde sie wieder finden." Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, während er das Kleid sorgfältig an einen Haken hing. Danach ging er zu ihr herüber und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Und ich bin froh, dass du endlich bei mir einziehst. Chaos gehört zu einem Umzug dazu."

Cristina seufzte als sie Marks Gesichtszüge studierte. „Ich bin auch froh, endlich bei dir einzuziehen." Sie drückte seine Hände und ließ dann wieder los. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas wegräumen, damit es einen nicht mehr ganz so erschlägt." Mit einem Lächeln ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, Mark dicht hinter ihr.

**Haus der Karev's **

Izzie befestigte einen weiteren Strohstern im Christbaum, während sie lächelnd registrierte, dass Jonathan fasziniert die roten Kugeln anstarrte. „In ein paar Jahren darfst du auch mithelfen", sagte sie tröstend.

„Ja, aber dafür solltest du mindestens 3 oder 4 Jahre alt sein", warf Hannah ein und grinste ihren Bruder an. „Und so lange schaust du am besten zu und lernst von mir. Ich habe nämlich schon Übung darin." Sie nahm ein silbernes Glöckchen und platzierte es im Baum.

„Kleine Angeberin." Izzie lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Ich muss schnell nach oben, mich duschen und umziehen, bevor die ersten Gäste kommen. Denkst du, dass du eine Weile auf Jonathan aufpassen kannst?"

Hannah nickte. „Klar, geh nur! Wir kommen schon zurecht." Sie hob das Baby von der Krabbeldecke und ging mit ihm im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Erleichtert stellte Hannah nach einer Weile fest, dass Jonathan auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab und deckte ihn zu. Sie wollte gerade nach oben gehen, um Izzie Bescheid zu sagen, dass Jonathan eingeschlafen war, als es an der Tür klingelte. Hannah zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie schließlich zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.

„Grandma!?" Mit ungläubigem Erstaunen und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie dem Besucher entgegen.

„Hannah ..." Tränen schwammen in Barbara's Augen, als sie einen Schritt auf ihre Enkeltochter zuging und sie in die Arme nahm. „Du bist so groß geworden. Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

„Ich dich auch!" Hannah's Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen, als sie die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Hannah ... Schatz, machst du bitte mal die Tür auf! Ich glaube, die ersten Gäste kommen", rief Izzie von oben ins Wohnzimmer hinunter.

Barbara befreite sich vorsichtig aus Hannah's Armen und ging ein Stück weiter ins Haus hinein. Sie nickte ihrer Enkeltochter zu, die sie plötzlich verschwörerisch angrinste und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

„Izzie!" rief Hannah die Treppe hinauf. „Kannst du mal kurz runter kommen?"

Barbara beugte sich im Wohnzimmer über den schlafenden Jonathan und strich ihm zärtlich übers Köpfchen.

„Was ist denn?" Izzie zog sich das Handtuch vom Kopf und ging mit noch feuchten Haaren nach unten. "Wieso ..." Die Worte erstarben ihr auf den Lippen, als sie eine vertraute Gestalt im Wohnzimmer entdeckte. „Mom?!" Zögernd ging sie näher auf ihre Mutter zu. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, was sie sah.

„Es ... es tut mir leid", stammelte Barbara und knetete nervös ihre Finger. „Ich musste dich einfach sehen. Ich weiß, du willst mich nicht hier haben, und ich kann dich auch verstehen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders ... gerade jetzt, wo Weihnachten ist und ..." Ihre Stimme versagte und Tränen rannen plötzlich über ihre Wangen. Sie sah auf Jonathan herab. „Ich wollte ihn nur einmal sehen und ihm sagen, dass ich ... ich ihn lieb habe ... und dich auch und Hannah und..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Izzie war auf ihre Mutter zugegangen und hatte sie in ihre Arme geschlossen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mom!" Auch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das du mir jemals gemacht hast!" Sie drückte ihre Mutter fester an sich, als wollte sie sie nie mehr loslassen.

Hannah trat dazu und lächelte, als sie ihre Mutter und Großmutter engumschlungen sah. „Bleibt Grandma jetzt hier?" fragte sie neugierig.

Izzie wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihrer Mutter und nickte dann. „Ja, sie bleibt jetzt hier."

Barbara befreite sich vorsichtig aus Izzie's Armen. „Ich wohne derzeit noch im Hotel", erklärte sie ihrer Enkeltochter. „Aber wenn deine Mom und dein Dad es erlauben, dann werde ich mir wieder hier ein Haus suchen."

„Du erlaubst es doch, oder?" Hannah sah Izzie mit großen, flehenden Augen an.

Izzie nickte. „Natürlich. Noch einmal werde ich diesen Fehler nicht machen und die Oma gehen lassen." Sie strich Hannah über den Kopf. „Weist du, früher habe ich immer geglaubt, dass Fehler etwas schlechtes sind. Aber mittlerweile glaube ich, dass wir nur Fehler machen, damit wir lernen, es beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen." Sie lächelte ihre Mutter an und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Habe ich nicht recht?" 

Barbara nickte und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu. „Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen und meine Sachen auspacken." Sie wandte sich Hannah zu. „Frohe Weihnachten, meine Kleine, und gib deinem kleinen Bruder auch einen Kuss von mir."

„Möchtest du nicht bleiben?" schlug Izzie vor. „Wir bekommen nachher Besuch. Alle unsere Freunde werden da sein, um das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern."

„Um Himmels Willen!" Barbara hob lachend die Arme. „Nein, ich brauche erst einmal ein wenig Zeit für mich alleine. Und morgen komme ich dann wieder vorbei." Sie wollte sich gerade zur Tür wenden, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, sag Alex, dass er ziemlich hartnäckig und nervtötend sein kann." Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber ich rechne es ihm hoch an, dass er so hartnäckig war."

„Was hat Alex denn getan?" fragte Izzie verwirrt.

„Am besten fragst du ihn selber." Barbara gab Izzie noch einen Abschiedskuss, umarmte ihre Enkeltochter noch ein letztes Mal und öffnete dann die Tür und verließ das Haus.

„Was riecht dann da so komisch?" Hannah rümpfte die Nase und wies zur Küche. 

„Oh nein ... der Braten!" Izzie rannte eilig in die Küche und öffnete die Tür zum Backofen. „Glück gehabt!" sagte sie dann erleichtert. „Sieht so aus, als ob das Weihnachtsessen doch noch stattfinden könnte." Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, als sie Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. „Dein Bruder ist wach geworden."

„Ich gehe schon!" Hannah drehte sich um und rannte aus der Küche und ließ Izzie in ihrem Chaos alleine.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Izzie's Gesicht als sie wenig später ins Wohnzimmer schaute, wo Hannah gerade dem kleinen Jonathan ein silbernes Glöckchen vor die Nase hielt, das er versuchte, mit seinen kleinen Händen zu greifen. „Frohe Weihnachten!" flüsterte sie glücklich bevor sie sich umdrehte und in die Küche zurückging.

**Merediths/Dereks Haus**

Derek saß ungeduldig auf dem Bett und sah auf seine neue Armbanduhr. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Er hatte es schon vor 10 Minuten aufgegeben nach Meredith zu rufen, die seit einiger Zeit im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Sein Blick fiel auf Bones, der neugierig um ein paar Turnschuhe schlich und daran schnupperte. Da sich im Bad nichts regte, stand Derek auf und ging zu Bones hinüber, der noch immer die Schuhe begutachtete.

„Denk nicht mal daran, Bones." Derek ging in die Hocke und kraulte den Hund hinterm Ohr. Als Bones nach einem der Schuhe schnappen wollte, zog Derek diesen weg. „Nein." Er hatte seine Stimme erhoben, um das Verbot deutlicher zu machen, doch er wusste, dass Bones noch einige Versuche starten würde bis er begriffen hatte, was er durfte und was nicht. Da er sich mit dem Welpen ablenkte, der freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd um Dereks Füße herum sprang, hörte er die Badezimmertür nicht.

„Da passe ich nicht rein." Meredith stand vor dem Spiegel und hielt ein Kleid hoch.

Derek drehte sich von der Stimme aufgeschreckt herum und erstarrte. Als er sich etwas gefasst hatte, sah er auf die Uhr und fluchte leise. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und richtete seinen Blick auf das Kleid. „Warum soll es nicht passen?"

„Weil ich zugenommen habe. Das sieht man doch." Sie drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um und deutete an sich herunter.

„Davon habe ich letzte Nacht nichts gespürt. Glaube mir." Derek mied Merediths Anblick, da er ohnehin befürchtete, dass sie zu spät kommen würden und sie halbnackt vor sich stehen zu sehen, erhöhte die Gefahr, dass sie sich noch mehr verspäteten. „Hast du es denn schon anprobiert?"

„Ich kann nicht. Nicht heute. Nicht an Weihnachten. Ich will nicht an Weihnachten aufgehen wie eine Weihnachtsgans und in nichts mehr rein passen." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel um.

Derek setzte sich seufzend auf das Bett. Egal was für eine Diskussion kommen würde, er war sich sicher, dass er besser dabei sitzen sollte. „Du gehst nicht wie eine Weihnachtsgans auf, Meredith. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Kleid noch passt." Er zuckte zusammen, da er ihr nicht andeuten wollte, dass es bald nicht mehr passen könnte… wird.

„Du kannst mich ja nicht einmal mehr richtig ansehen." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an.

„Ich sehe auf die Uhr und stelle fest, dass wir schon jetzt spät dran sind. Wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe, dann kommen wir noch später. Würdest du dich bitte anziehen." Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Blick vom Fußboden zu ihren Augen zu bewegen, ohne ihre weiblichen Rundungen wahrzunehmen.

„Ich würde mich liebend gerne anziehen, Derek. Aber es passt mir nichts mehr." Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten und sie betrachtete sich genau. Seufzend legte sie das Kleid zur Seite und sah wieder in den Spiegel. Sie drehte sich von einer zur anderen Seite, was Dereks Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Als sie anfing ihre Brüste zu inspizieren, sah er schnell auf den Boden und räusperte sich laut, weswegen Meredith sich zu ihm herum drehte. „Siehst du? Meine Brüste sind angeschwollen. Taste mal." Sie stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihn bittend an.

„Meredith, ich werde jetzt nicht deine Brüste betasten. Sie sehen toll aus und so wie gestern." Er schaffte es erneut seine Augen erst zu fokussieren als sie sich in einem für ihn sicheren Terrain befanden.

„Sie sind eindeutig größer." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schnaufte auf. „Okay, ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich will es nicht mehr. Mach es weg, damit ich wieder in meine Kleider passe."

„Unser Baby?" Fragte Derek mit gehobener Augenbraue nach. Als Meredith energisch mit dem Kopf nickte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Selbst wenn ich das hier und jetzt machen könnte, würde es deinen Körper nicht sofort ändern." Er sah jetzt an ihr herunter und ignorierte seine enger werdende Hose. Notfalls könnten sie Bones die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, wenn sie zu spät kamen. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging um Meredith herum. Einen Schritt näher an sie heran tretend, legte er seine Hände auf ihren flachen Bauch. Langsam ließ er seine Hände ihren Körper hoch wandern bis er ihre Brüste erreicht hatte und sie sanft umfasste. Meredith lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

„Und? Sind sie größer?" Fragte sie seufzend nach während Derek dies mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen genau zu überprüfen schien.

„Dein Körper hat sich seit gestern nicht verändert." Antwortete Derek nach einer Weile. „Und wenn, dann gefällt er mir immer noch genauso gut wie gestern und ich bezweifle, dass sich das je ändern wird." Er küsste sie auf die Schulter und ließ seine Hände wieder nach unten auf ihren Bauch gleiten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach das Kleid anziehen?" Meredith hatte sich zu ihm herum gedreht und die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen.

„Das solltest du." Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Entschuldige, dass ich ausgeflippt bin. Aber irgendwie.." Sie seufzte auf.

„Irgendwie fangen deine Hormone an von dir Besitz zu ergreifen." Beendete Derek für sie lachend den Satz. „Schon in Ordnung. Du bist für die nächsten Monate entschuldigt."

„Zumal du daran Schuld bist, dass sie sich dermaßen verändern." Sie küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze, bevor sie sich von ihm löste. „Nimmst du während ich mich anziehe eine kalte Dusche?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass ich es auch ohne in den Griff bekomme." Er machte sich nichts daraus, dass er hinter sich ihr Lachen hörte. Ihm war es wichtiger, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Zumal der angeknabberte Turnschuh genug dazu beitrug, sich schnell wieder bewegen zu können. Seufzend machte er sich auf die Suche nach Bones, der den zweiten Turnschuh irgendwohin verschleppt hatte.

**George's/Lexie's Apartment **

„Meine Güte, George! Nun steht endlich mal still!" Lexie warf ihm einen leicht genervten Blick zu und versuchte zum dritten Mal, seine Krawatte zu binden.

„'Tschuldigung!" murmelte er und versuchte sich mehr, auf die Sache zu konzentrieren.

„Mache ich dich nervös oder die Tatsache, dass wir gleich im Haus der Karev's essen werden?" fragte sie und sah ihn mit kritischem Blick an.

„Du machst mich nervös." Er grinste schief. „Wieso muss ich eigentlich dieses blöde Ding um meinen Hals tragen?" fragte er während er Lexie's Werk im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Weil ich mein kleines Schwarzes aus dem Schrank geholt habe und auf unserer Einladung etwas von „Abendgarderobe erwünscht" stand", erwiderte Lexie lässig und begann ihre schulterlangen Haare zu bürsten, bis sie seidig glänzten.

„Ich wette, der Gastgeber selber läuft in T-Shirt und kurzer Hose herum", murmelte George. „Ich habe Alex noch nie im Anzug gesehen."

Lexie zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich glaube, auf der Hochzeit von Meredith und Derek trug er einen", überlegte sie.

„Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben und das hier ..." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken" ... mit dir machen."

Lexie lachte leise und wich ihm aus. „Dafür haben wir auch morgen noch Zeit genug und übermorgen und überübermorgen und ..."

„Und ein ganzes Leben", warf George unvermittelt ein.

Lexie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn überrascht an. „Was?"

„Und ein ganzes Leben ..." George räusperte sich, während er langsam in seine Jackettasche griff. „Ich hatte das eigentlich ganz anders geplant", begann er stockend. „Bei einem schönen Abendessen mit Kerzenschein und romantischer Musik ..." Er stoppte mitten im Satz und sah Lexie tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß, der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht nicht ideal, aber trotzdem kann ich mir jetzt keinen besseren Ort und Zeitpunkt vorstellen, als gerade hier und jetzt."

„Alles okay mit dir?" Lexie sah ihn verstört an und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um seine Stirn zu befühlen. "Du redest irgendwie wirres Zeug."

George nickte, während er ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen aus seiner Jackettasche zog und vor Lexie's Augen aufklappte. „Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden, weil mir lange Reden sowieso nicht liegen, also ..." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner. „Lexie Grey, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Lexie starrte erst den Ring und dann George an. Sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, dass er ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag machte.

„Eigentlich kommt jetzt der Teil, wo die Braut sagt „Ich will"." Er lächelte nervös. „Aber wenn du noch Zeit brauchst ..." Er kam nicht weiter, denn Lexie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen.

„Ich werte das als ein „Ja"?" fragte George vorsichtig nach, als sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Ja, ich will!" Lexie's Augen strahlten, und sie hielt ihm ihre linke Hand entgegen, damit er ihr den Verlobungsring über den Ringfinger streifen konnte. "Oh... George, er ist so wunderschön!" sagte sie schwärmerisch, während sie ihren Blick nicht von dem Ring wenden konnte.

George nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Jetzt weißt du, wieso ich vorhin so nervös war", sagte er verlegen grinsend.

Lexie lächelte. „Wie lange vorher hattest du das schon geplant?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich trage den Ring schon eine Weile mit mir herum. Ich habe nur auf den perfekten Moment gewartet."

Sie beugte sich wieder vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das war er wirklich ... der perfekte Moment!" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Was denkst du, was die anderen wohl dazu sagen werden?"

„Keine Ahnung." George sah auf die Uhr. „Aber wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen werden sie es nicht erfahren, weil wir dann zu spät sind."

Lexie nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Selig lächelnd hielt sie ihren funkelnden Verlobungsring ins Licht, bevor sie ihre Handtasche nahm, sich bei George einhakte und gemeinsam mit ihm das Apartment verließ.

**Haus der Karev's**

Hektisch zog Izzie das Blech mit den fertigen Muffins aus dem Ofen und stellte sie auf dem Herd ab. „Hannah!" rief sie ihrer Tochter zu. „Könntest du mir beim Dekorieren der Weihnachtsmuffins helfen?"

Hannah kam langsam in die Küche geschlendert und gähnte. „Ich habe jetzt eine Stunde auf Jonathan aufgepasst, ihn gewickelt und in den Schlaf gesungen. Ich denke, ich habe mir eine Pause verdient." 

Izzie nickte seufzend. „Ja, Schatz, die hast du dir wirklich verdient. Danke." Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Dein Vater könnte auch langsam mal nach Hause kommen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Hannah ging auf den Herd zu und stibitzte sich einen undekorierten Muffin vom Blech.

„Hey, Finger weg!" Izzie gab ihr einen Klaps. „Wenn du schon nicht helfen willst, dann beschäftige dich woanders."

„Es ist so langweilig", maulte Hannah und legte den Muffin zurück. „Okay, dann helfe ich dir eben." Sie hob den Kopf und lauschte, als sie ein Geräusch von der Tür hörte. „Das ist Alex!" Sie ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte aus der Küche.

Leise stöhnend wandte sich Izzie wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Seit dem Vorfall im Bereitschaftsraum hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Und sie wusste nicht, mit welcher Laune er ihr jetzt gegenübertreten würde. Sie hoffte, dass er das Thema nicht gerade jetzt zur Sprache brachte, auch wenn sie bereits für sich eine Entscheidung darüber getroffen hatte. Doch ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet. Alex verhielt sich so normal, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Ein typischer Fall von Verdrängung in Izzie's Augen.

„Hey!" Er betrat die Küche und legte seine Arme von hinten um sie. „Soll ich dich ablösen, damit du dich umziehen kannst?"

Izzie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn empört an. „Ich bin umgezogen, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte! Ich habe nur die Schürze über das Kleid gezogen, damit es nicht verdreckt wird."

Er zuckte leicht zusammen. „Na prima, dann werde ich mich auch mal umziehen gehen", sagte er kühl und verließ eilig die Küche.

Izzie stützte sich am Herd ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Genau das hatte sie jetzt noch gebraucht, kurz bevor die Gäste kamen. Und es sollte doch ein schöner, harmonischer Abend werden. Missmutig griff sie nach dem Zuckerguss und begann, ihn über den Muffins zu verteilen. Als es an der Tür schellte sah sie hoch.

„Hannah, machst du bitte mal auf? Das sind bestimmt die ersten Gäste", rief sie nach draußen.

Hannah ging durch den Flur zur Tür.

Meredith hatte ihren Mantel eng um sich gezogen. Weniger weil sie kalt hatte, sondern mehr, weil sie sich in ihrem Kleid noch immer nicht wohl fühlte. Das Wort Presswurst geisterte ihr schon seit der Autofahrt durch den Kopf.

„Du hättest ruhig schneller fahren können. Wir sind zu spät." Meredith sah zu Derek hinüber, der sie stirnrunzelnd ansah. „Komm erst gar nicht mit dem Kleid. Ich sehe unmöglich darin aus. Sollte zu wenig Essen vorhanden sein, dann mach deinen Job und rette mich. Ich sehe aus wie eine Presswurst. Bones leckt sich schon die Finger nach mir." Sie deutete auf den Welpen, der sie neugierig beäugte während er um sie herum tapste.

„Ich lecke mir auch die Finger nach dir." Warf Derek schmunzelnd ein, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, da Meredith offenbar noch immer nicht in Stimmung dazu war. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, Meredith. Und Bones mag dich, deswegen will er deine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Das macht uns immer noch zu spät." Meredith drückte erneut die Türklingel. „Vermutlich haben sie schon angefangen. Fehlt nur noch die Presswurst."

Derek biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Als Meredith ihn wütend von der Seite betrachtete, küsste er sie schnell auf ihre Lippen. „Zum letzten Mal. Du siehst atemberaubend schön aus." Er wollte sie erneut küssen, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Hi Hannah. Frohe Weihnachten." Meredith setzte ein Lächeln auf als sie Hannah ansah. „Ich hoffe wir kommen nicht zu spät. Derek ist so unglaublich langsam gefahren."

„Hi Meredith! Hi Derek!" Hannah's Kinderaugen strahlten. „Izzie ist noch in der Küche und verziert Muffins und Alex ist oben und zieht sich um." Sie öffnete die Tür weiter, damit beide eintreten konnten. „Kommt rein, aber seid leise! Jonathan liegt im Wohnzimmer in seiner Wippe und schläft." Sie rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Babys SO anstrengend sein können!"

Derek legte seine Hand auf Merediths Rücken. „Hi Hannah. Säuglinge haben die Angewohnheit, anstrengend zu sein, aber es wird mit der Zeit einfacher." In der Hoffnung, dass Hannah nicht noch mehr Horrorszenarien bei Meredith auslösen könnte, zog er Bones zu sich. „Darf ich dir unser neues Familienmitglied Bones vorstellen? Weil er noch so klein ist, konnten wir ihn nicht allein zuhause lassen."

„Ich muss in die Küche." Offenbarte Meredith knapp und verschwand so schnell sie konnte durch die Küchentür.

Hannah beugte sich zu Bones herab und kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr. „Oh, ist der süß!" rief sie aus. „Ob mir Izzie und Alex wohl auch einen Hund kaufen, wenn ich sie darum bitte?"

„Ich denke mit Jonathan würde es ihnen zu viel Arbeit machen. Also würde ich meine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch halten." Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Aber wenn wir hier sind oder ihr uns besuchen kommt, kannst du natürlich immer mit ihm spielen." Sein Blick richtete sich zur Küchentür. „Sollen wir mal kontrollieren, ob sie die Muffins richtig verzieren?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh du nur. Ich habe vorhin sowieso schon eine auf die Finger bekommen." Sie lachte, als Bones begann, an ihrem Schuh herumzuknabbern. „Darf ich ein wenig mit ihm spielen?" Sie sah Derek bittend an.

„Natürlich kannst du das." Derek zog Bones sanft von den Schuhen weg. „Nein." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Hannah. „Wenn er an den Schuhen knabbern will, dann verbiete es ihm sofort. Er muss lernen, dass er das nicht darf. Wenn was ist, dann ruf mich einfach." Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und ging in Richtung Küche.

Izzie sah von ihrer Arbeit des Muffin dekorierens auf, als Meredith die Küche betrat. „Hey, wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe, besser als mir."

„Ich sehe aus wie eine Presswurst und ich will keine Kinder mehr." Meredith sah von Izzie zu den Muffins. Ohne weiter zu fragen nahm sie sich einen und stopfte ihn sich in den Mund. Als sie den ersten Bissen untergeschluckt hatte, seufzte sie zufrieden auf. „Jetzt geht es mir besser." Sie erinnerte sich, nicht alleine in der Küche zu sein und sah zu Izzie hinüber. „Dir geht es nicht gut? Ich dachte, dass sich dein Problem heute Morgen gelöst hatte."

Izzie kratzte den letzten Rest Zuckerguss aus der Schüssel und verteilte ihn auf dem letzten Muffin. „Ja, das dachte ich auch. Aber nun habe ich ein neues." Sie ließ die leere Schüssel in die Spüle krachen und drehte sich dann wieder zu Meredith um. „Alex wollte das Baby!"

„Er kann das haben." Meredith deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Ist mir egal wie er es in 8 Monaten rauspresst." Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Also ist es nach hinten losgegangen mit dem falschen Test." Seufzend stütze sie ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch.

„Vollkommen." Izzie nickte. „Aber du hättest sehen sollen, wie süß er bei seiner Ansprache gewesen ist." Sie lächelte beim Gedanken daran. „Er meinte, dass es vielleicht nicht schlecht wäre, wenn Jonathan und Baby Nr. 2 nicht so weit voneinander entfernt wären." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich glaube, dass er Recht hat. Wir sollten vielleicht wirklich nicht zu lange mit einem zweiten Baby warten." Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Oder was meinst du?"

„Izzie, du willst ein 2. Baby? Du kannst meines haben. Finde einen Weg, wie wir es in deinen Uterus bekommen und wir sind gut." Meredith schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich bin jetzt schon eine Horrormutter." Seufzend sah sie wieder auf. „Entschuldige, ich weiß nicht, was heute mit mir los ist." Sie schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. „Das musst du für dich entscheiden. Wenn es dir nicht zu viel wird mit 2 kleinen Kindern, dann ja. Mach es."

„Du fragst, was mit dir los ist?" Izzie begann breit zu grinsen. „Du bist schwanger! Aber glaub mir, du wirst diesen Zustand noch genießen. Ich habe noch keinen Mann getroffen, der einer Schwangeren etwas abschlagen kann." Sie sah hoch und ihr Grinsen wurde zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln, als sie sah, wie Derek die Küche betrat.

„Ah." Derek sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich sehe, dass meine Anwesenheit herbeigesehnt wurde." Er setzte sich neben Meredith und legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. „Izzie, wir haben Bones dabei. Ich habe Hannah erlaubt, dass sie mit ihm spielen darf."

Meredith sah auf ihren Oberschenkel und griff nach Dereks Hand. „Ich hoffe, du überträgst nicht in allen Bereichen die Verantwortung auf andere Personen." Sie sah wie Derek den Mund öffnete, da er ihr antworten wollte, doch die Türklingel unterbrach ihn. „Ich mache auf." Meredith sprang vom Stuhl auf und eilte zur Haustür. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam sie zusammen mit Cristina und Mark wieder zurück.

„Mark, meine Rettung." Derek begrüßte seinen Freund mit einer langen Umarmung.

„Sollen wir sie alleine lassen?" Cristina deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu den beiden Männern. „Was ist denn überhaupt mit ihm?"

„Nichts." Warf Meredith sofort ein. „Es ist nichts. Mit Izzie ist auch nichts. Also im Prinzip ist nichts.. mit ihm oder einem anderem hier." Sie nestelte nervös an ihrem Kleid herum. „Wir haben wieder einen Hund." Brachte sie atemlos hervor, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass sie Cristinas Misstrauen nur weiter geschürt hatte.

„Hallo Cristina!" Izzie lächelte. „Schön, dass ihr beiden kommen konntet. Vielleicht geht ihr schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaue mal oben nach, was Alex macht."

Izzie fand Alex im Badezimmer, als er gerade dabei war, sich eine Krawatte zu binden. „Lass mich das machen." Sie ging auf ihn zu, griff die beiden Enden der Krawatte und zog ihn nach einem kurzen Zögern näher zu sich heran. 

„Was willst du von mir?" Er zog schmunzelnd die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Entschuldigung sagen." Izzie wickelte sich die Enden der Krawatte straffer um die Finger und zog ihn damit so nahe zu sich heran, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

„Wir sollten uns öfter streiten", murmelte Alex und begann, den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Hannah's Stimme ließ sie auseinander fahren.

„Lexie und George sind da!" rief sie von unten.

Seufzend löste sich Izzie aus Alex' Armen. „Ich wünschte, es wäre schon Mitternacht und unsere Gäste würden langsam gehen."

Alex lachte leise. „Ein paar Stunden müssen wir noch durchhalten. Aber dann .." Er zog sie wieder zu sich und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor er sie dann wieder freigab. „Lass uns gehen. Sonst fragen sich unsere Gäste noch, was wir so lange hier oben machen."

Izzie nickte. Sie griff nach Alex' Hand, und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zu den anderen nach unten. 

„Schläft Jonathan nicht im Wohnzimmer?" Cristina hob fragend eine Augenbraue, nachdem Izzie die Küche verlassen hatte. „Nur damit das klar ist. Ich werde auch wenn Weihnachten ist nicht eine auf Nanny machen und Windeln wechseln."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das nicht machen müssen." Mark sah noch immer mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck auf Derek, der aber nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Lasst uns im Wohnzimmer auf Lexie und George warten." Derek hatte den panischen Ausdruck bei Meredith bemerkt und hielt die Tür offen. Als Cristina und Mark aus der Küche waren, hielt er Meredith fest. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich habe es Cristina noch nicht gesagt." Meredith legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Sie ist meine Person, aber weiß noch nicht, dass ich schwanger bin. Vermutlich wird sie mir die Freundschaft kündigen, weil sie es so spät erfährt."

Derek legte seinen Arm um Merediths Schulter. „Sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Notfalls haben wir doch jetzt einen Wachhund." Meredith lehnte sich an ihn als sie gemeinsam die Küche in Richtung Wohnzimmer verließen. Als es unterwegs dorthin erneut klingelte, löste sie sich von ihm und öffnete die Tür.

„Hi Meredith!" Lexie lächelte ihre Halbschwester an. „Wo sind den Alex und Izzie?" Sie sah sich suchend um.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Meredith!" George beugte sich zu Meredith und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sind wir zu spät?"

„Frohe Weihnachten, George." Meredith sah zur Treppe. „Izzie und Alex müssten gleich wieder runter kommen. Ihr seid nicht zu spät. Wir wollten gerade ins Wohnzimmer und auf die beiden warten." Sie hatte sich schon zur Hälfte umgedreht, als ihr bei Lexie etwas auffiel, was neu war. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen deutete sie auf Lexie's Hand. „Ist das das, was ich denke, dass es ist oder ist es nur etwas harmloses, nichts bedeutendes, wenngleich auch ein großes etwas?" Sie nahm tief Luft. „Ihr seid doch nicht etwa verlobt?"

George lächelte verlegen und senkte den Kopf, während Lexie Meredith stolz ihre linke Hand entgegenstreckte. „Doch, wir haben uns verlobt." Sie lachte glücklich. „Gerade vor einer halben Stunde."

„Wow." Meredith ging auf Lexie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich freue mich für euch." Sie löste sich wieder, um sich den Ring näher betrachten zu können. 

Derek kam auf George zu. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er reichte ihm die Hand.

Izzie und Alex kamen die Treppe herunter und sahen verwirrt zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch? Wer hat denn Geburtstag?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Keiner." Meredith nahm Lexie's Hand und hielt sie Izzie hin. „Aber ich werde meine Halbschwester umbringen, wenn sie innerhalb der nächsten 8 Monate heiraten will, weil ich schon bald in nichts mehr reinpasse. Oder dann wie eine Presswurst aussehen werde." Bei dem letzten Satz warf sie Derek einen wütenden Blick zu.

Izzie sah überrascht zu George hinüber. „Ihr seid verlobt?"

Er nickte lächelnd. „Das ist eine Überraschung, was?"

„In der Tat." Izzie wollte gerade dazu ansetzen und noch mehr sagen, als sie spürte, wie Alex sie leicht in die Seite kniff. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!" Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, während er Izzie zu Lexie hinüber schob.

„Ja ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke!" Lexie strahlte. „Mit allem habe ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit." Sie sah sich um. „Wo ist denn das Baby?"

Izzie zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum. „Er liegt in der Babywippe und schläft. Aber ich werde ihn jetzt nach oben bringen, damit wir mehr Ruhe haben." Sie hob die Wippe vorsichtig hoch und trug sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. 

„Okay, wie sieht es mit einem Begrüßungsschluck aus?" wandte sich Alex an die Gäste.

„Ich dachte schon, dass wir hier allein und ohne Drinks gelassen werden." Cristina war aufgesprungen. Misstrauisch sah sie zu Lexie und George, beließ es aber bei Blicken, da sie noch immer versuchte heraus zu bekommen, warum Meredith so merkwürdig in der Küche reagiert hatte.

„Das wäre nicht schlecht, Karev." Auch Mark war jetzt aufgestanden.

„Auch wenn es nicht gesellschaftsfähig ist. Aber für mich nur etwas ohne Alkohol. Immerhin muss ich noch fahren." Derek hatte Meredith wieder einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt.

„Für mich auch ohne Alkohol, Alex." Murmelte Meredith unsicher, da sie Cristinas Blick auf sich spürte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Cristina musterte Meredith aufmerksam und ließ ihren Blick mehrfach an Merediths Körper entlang gleiten. „Du willst keinen Alkohol? Du bist doch nicht etwa?" Geschockt starrte sie zu Meredith hinüber.

Alex tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Meredith, bevor er für sie antwortete. „Das scheint ja heute der Abend der Überraschungen zu sein", grinste er. „Also wenn einer die Symptome richtig deuten kann, dann bin ich es wohl." Er zwinkerte Derek zu. „Dann kann man euch demnächst ja wohl auch nachts antreffen." 

„Sieht so aus." Derek drückte Meredith fester an sich. „Vielleicht solltest du die Gläser herschaffen, damit wir endlich anstoßen können."

Mark kam grinsend auf Derek zu. „Endlich hast du den Status des schwarzen Schafes abgelegt und steuerst etwas zum Familienerhalt bei." Er klopfte Derek auf die Schulter und gab anschließend Meredith einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und um es gleich zu sagen. Sein Erstgeborenes gehört mir." Da Meredith ihn mit großen Augen ansah, begann er zu lachen. „Patenonkel. Das steht schon seit Jahren fest." Er ging auf Alex zu. „Na los, Karev. Her mit den Getränken."

Alex holte Flaschen und Gläser und verteilte sie in der Runde. „Gut, dann stoßen wir an auf ..." Er stoppte kurz. „Auf eine zukünftige Hochzeit und eine baldige Geburt!"

Izzie kam mit Hannah die Treppe herunter und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Neugierig schaute sie in die Runde. „Habe ich was verpasst?"

Cristina hob ihr Glas und deutete auf Meredith. „Nur, wenn du noch nicht gewusst hast, dass Meredith schwanger ist."

Meredith sah kurz in Cristinas Richtung. Da sie aber von ihr ignoriert wurde, blickte sie wieder zu Alex und Izzie. „Vielleicht sollten wir darauf anstoßen, dass wir alle hier zusammen gekommen sind und es uns allen gut geht."

Izzie nickte. „Und das verdanken wir Meredith und Derek. Denn ohne sie hätten wir dieses Haus nicht und würden irgendwo in einem 2-Zimmer-Apartment wohnen." Sie sah kurz zu George hinüber, der seinen Arm um Lexie's Taille gelegt hatte. „Was ja an sich auch nicht schlecht ist", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Wann gibt es denn endlich was zu essen?" mischte sich Hannah ein. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

„Darf ich mich der Frage der jungen Dame anschließen? Mein Magen könnte auch etwas vertragen." Mark sah fragend zu Izzie hinüber. „Und Mommy da hinten isst bestimmt für 3, so wie ich die Shepherd Gene kenne."

„Izzie lächelte nervös. „Ich schau mal, was der Braten macht. Ich hatte ihn vorhin nur noch einmal zum Warmmachen in den Ofen geschoben. Fertig war er eigentlich schon." Sie wandte sich an Meredith. „Könntest du mir helfen?"

Alex machte eine Geste, dass die anderen ihm folgen sollten. „Dann lasst uns doch schon mal ins Esszimmer gehen. Ich bin sicher, dass das Essen gleich fertig ist."

Meredith sah Mark geschockt an als sie Izzie in die Küche folgte. „Oh Gott, was ist wenn ich wirklich Zwillinge bekomme. Willst du eines haben?" Sie sah mit noch immer weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Bauch hinunter. „Mark hat doch bestimmt nur einen Scherz gemacht, oder?" Sie sah zu Izzie hinüber. „Ich kann nicht 2 von denen in mir wachsen lassen." Aufgebracht wedelte sie mit den Armen und deutete dann auf den Braten.

Izzie lachte. „Im Falle, dass es wirklich Zwillinge sind nehme ich dir gerne eins ab." Sie zog den Backofen auf und schaute auf den Braten. „Sieht gut aus." Sie wandte sich wieder Meredith zu. „Aber im umgekehrten Fall gilt das dann genauso. Sollte ich jemals Zwillinge, Drillinge oder was weiß ich was erwarten, dann möchte ich, dass du mir die Hälfte davon abnimmst. Einverstanden?"

„Wie willst du denn Drillinge teilen?" Meredith sah Izzie mit ernster Miene an, bis sie verstanden hatte und darüber schmunzelte. „Derek würde wohl ohnehin was dagegen haben, wenn ich eines hergebe. Allerdings sollte ich bei meiner nächsten Untersuchung meinen Gynäkologen mal auf den Zahn fühlen." Sie betrachtete sich den Braten. „Der sieht richtig gut aus. Hoffentlich lasse ich den anderen etwas übrig. Was kann ich denn schon rüber tragen?"

„Die Preiselbeersauce und die Kartoffeln sind fertig. Ich bringe dann den Braten. Und zum Nachtisch gibt's Kürbiskuchen." Izzie wies auf die Muffins. „Und die gibt es dann um Mitternacht, wenn Alex und ich an alle die Geschenke verteilt haben."

„Wenn wir mit dem Essen fertig sind, werde ich definitiv das Gefühl haben, mit Zwillingen schwanger zu sein. Und nennen werde ich sie Baby und Braten. Beides fängt mit B an." Meredith nahm die Schüsseln, um sie ins Esszimmer zu tragen, wo sie schon von den anderen erwartet wurden.

Izzie folgte ihr kurze Zeit später mit dem Braten. Sie stellte ihn in der Mitte des Tisches ab und setzte sich zu den anderen. Lächelnd schaute sie in die Runde. „Möchte vielleicht jemand eine kleine Ansprache halten?" Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Als ehemalige Besitzerin dieses Haus gebührt dir wohl die Ehre."

Meredith biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, als sie die Augen aller auf sich spürte. Erst als sie Dereks Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel bemerkte, nahm sie tief Luft. „Eigentlich bin ich ja keine große Rednerin." Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Es ist schön, dass wir alle hier zusammen sitzen können. Wir sind alle gesund oder wie Jonathan auf dem Weg dahin." Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln sah sie zu Alex und Izzie. „So wie es aussieht, wachsen wir alle noch näher zusammen. Immerhin werde ich bald mit George verwandt sein." Sie zwinkerte zu Lexie hinüber. „Und nach Jonathan bekommen wir bald wieder Zuwachs in unserer Familie." Erneut räusperte sie sich. „Da ich schwanger bin, darf ich jetzt kitschig werden, aber ich bin einfach froh, eine so große Familie zu haben." Sie sah in die Runde und hob dann ihr Glas. „Frohe Weihnachten."

Izzie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Dem kann ich eigentlich nichts mehr hinzufügen." Sie griff ebenfalls zu ihrem Weinglas. „Dann sage ich jetzt nur noch ... guten Appetit und Frohe Weihnachten!"

**Alex/Izzie Schlafzimmer**

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Alex schließlich das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betrat. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln begann er sich auszuziehen, während er Izzie betrachtete, die im Bett lag, den Arm um ihren schlafenden Sohn gelegt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine große Hilfe war", sagte sie leise. „Aber er war so unruhig und hat die ganze Zeit nur geschrieen."

„Schon gut. Meredith, Cristina, Mark und Derek haben mir noch ein wenig beim Aufräumen geholfen. Sie sind jetzt auch gegangen. Den Rest erledige ich morgen."

„Und Hannah?" Izzie richtete sich vorsichtig auf und hoffte, dass Jonathan von der Bewegung nicht aufwachen würde.

„Schläft auch." Alex zog sich den Pyjama über und schlüpfte ebenfalls ins Bett. Er rutschte auf Jonathan's Kopfhöhe und strich vorsichtig über seinen dunklen Haarflaum und griff dann nach seiner kleinen Hand und hielt sie fest.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über Izzie's Lippen, während sie Vater und Sohn betrachtete. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen mit Alex, damals als sie beide noch Assistenzärzte im ersten Jahr gewesen waren. Er war von sich überzeugt, eingebildet und großspurig gewesen. Ein unverbesserlicher Zyniker, der sich über alles und jeden lustig gemacht und den kaum einer wirklich gemocht hatte. Auch sie anfangs nicht. Doch sie hatte schnell erkannt, dass soviel mehr hinter der Fassade steckte, die er den anderen gezeigt hatte. Nach dem Auf und Ab in ihrer Beziehung, den Trennungen und Vorwürfen, war sie froh, eine neue Chance vom Schicksal erhalten zu haben. Nichts erinnerte heute mehr an den Alex aus alten Tagen. Er war durch und durch ein Familienmensch geworden. Etwas, dass Izzie vor zwei Jahren noch nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber Wunder geschehen anscheinend immer wieder, und oftmals blühen sie im verborgenen. Sie riss sich von dem Anblick los und beugte sich über die beiden. „Denkst du nicht, dass wir ihn jetzt besser in sein Bettchen legen sollten?" sagte sie leise zu Alex.

Er nickte und setzte sich auf, nahm den schlafenden Säugling und brachte ihn zu seinem Bettchen hinüber.

„Du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig", begann Izzie zögernd.

„Auf welche Frage denn?" Alex beugte sich noch einmal zu Jonathan herab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er wieder zurück ins Bett kletterte.

„Meine Mutter hat behauptet, dass du nicht ganz unschuldig daran wärst, dass sie wieder hier ist."

"Barbara ist wieder hier?" fragte er erstaunt.

Izzie nickte. "Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was du damit zu tun hast!"

Alex lächelte nervös. „Was hat sie dir denn erzählt?"

„Nichts." Izzie hob die Arme und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder fallen. „Das ist es ja gerade. Sie meinte, ich sollte dich fragen." 

Alex streckte sich im Bett aus und verschränkte beide Arm im Nacken, während er gegen die Decke starrte. „Du warst damals so fertig, als sie ging", begann er stockend. „Ich dachte, ich helfe dir, wenn ich sie ausfindig mache und zurückbringe. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Ihre Spur hatte sich irgendwo in Mexiko verloren. Also bat ich einen Privatdetektiv um Hilfe."

„Waaas?" Izzie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du hast meine Mutter wie einen Schwerverbrecher suchen lassen?"

„Nun, was sollte ich sonst tun?" Er sah sie verlegen an. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich damit eine magische Grenze überschritten habe. Ich wollte sie auf keinen Fall zu etwas drängen, wozu sie selber noch nicht bereit ist." Er räusperte sich. "Ich werde mich bei Barbara noch einmal dafür entschuldigen", versprach er.

„Wer sagt, dass sie noch nicht dazu bereit ist?" fragte Izzie leicht schmunzelnd.

„Du hast es gerade gesagt." Alex zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oder etwa nicht?"

Izzie rückte näher an ihn heran und schob sein Pyjamaoberteil nach oben. „Apropos bereit sein ..." Sie beugte sich über ihn und verteilte zarte Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper.

Alex hielt reflexartig die Luft an, als Izzie's Lippen ihren Weg nach weiter unten fortsetzten. „Halt ... Stopp!" Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und schob sie von sich. „Das ist keine gute Möglichkeit der Empfängnisverhütung", brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?" Sie schob ihn zurück in die Liegeposition und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Du willst ein Baby?" stieß er völlig perplex hervor. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du..."

Izzie legte schnell einen Finger auf seine Lippen, so dass er nicht weiterreden konnte. „Ich hatte heute viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was es bedeuten würde, noch ein Baby im Haus zu haben."

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?" Er sah sie mit skeptischem Blick an. „Ich meine, denk an die Probleme, die du in der Schwangerschaft hattest, die Sorgen, die Ängste, die Geburt ..."

Izzie rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn alle diese negative Einstellung hätten, wäre die Menschheit wohl schon längst ausgestorben."

„Und du hast dir das wirklich gut überlegt?" Er war immer noch nicht überzeugt.

„Ich würde dich wohl kaum zum ungeschützten Sex auffordern, wenn ich es mir nicht gut überlegt hätte", sagte Izzie ungeduldig.

„Das leuchtet sogar mir ein." Er nickte grinsend, während er seinen Arm um Izzie's Taille legte und sie nach unten zog.

„Mach das Licht aus!" raunte sie ihm zu, während sie begann, seinen Nacken zu küssen.

Alex tastete nach dem Lichtschalter der Nachttischlampe und senkte dann seinen Mund auf ihren.

Izzie erwiderte den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als sie aus der Zimmerecke ein leises Quäken vernahm. Für einen Moment unterbrachen beide ihre Aktion und lauschten dem Geräusch. „Vielleicht schläft er wieder ein, wenn wir uns ruhig verhalten", flüsterte sie Alex zu.

„Ja ..." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht, damit Izzie bequemer liegen konnte. 

Beide verharrten danach weiter in ihrer Abwarteposition. Doch Baby Jonathan dachte gar nicht daran, zu schlafen. Er begann vor sich hin zu brabbeln und quietschende Geräusche von sich zu geben. 

„Ich glaube, unser Sohn will keine Geschwister mehr", meinte Alex seufzend.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch." Izzie ließ frustriert ihren Kopf gegen Alex' Brust sinken. „Vielleicht versuchen wir es später noch mal, wenn er eingeschlafen ist."

„Ja ..." Alex gähnte. „Oder morgen früh ..."

„Oder übermorgen ..." Izzie schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. „Oder überübermorgen ..." Sie begann ebenfalls zu gähnen.

„Da fängt meine Nachtschicht an." Alex legte seinen Arm um Izzie's Taille und schloss die Augen. „Aber vielleicht die Woche darauf ..."

Izzie nickte mit ebenfalls schon geschlossenen Augen. „Gute Idee ... nächste Woche ..." murmelte sie schon halb am Schlafen.

Keiner der beiden bekam mehr mit, dass Jonathan ebenfalls müde geworden war und kurz nachdem seine Eltern eingeschlafen waren, auch in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel.

**Alex/Izzie Haus**

Meredith saß müde auf der Schaukel vor dem Haus und streckte die Füße von sich. Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Das ist bescheuert." Cristina schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Meredith sah mitfühlend zu Cristina hinüber, die vor der Schaukel stand und auf die Straße starrte. „Lass die beiden doch."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Stellte Cristina fest und setzte sich dann neben Meredith auf die Schaukel. „Kann er das überhaupt?"

„Siehst du doch." Meredith deutete auf Derek. „Zumindest kann er es aufschrauben. Nur ob er es wieder zusammen bekommt weiß ich nicht. Wie steht es mit Mark?"

„Keine Ahnung." Seufzte Cristina während sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung, ob Chirurgen auch gute Automechaniker sind."

Meredith fing leicht an zu zittern, als ein kalter Windhauch über sie wehte und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. „Wenn sie noch länger brauchen, dann frage ich Izzie, ob wir hier schlafen können." 

„Das wird mir zu laut. Jonathan schreit bestimmt die ganze Nacht." Cristina schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie Merediths fragenden Blick spürte, senkte sie ihren kopf ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Meredith seufzte auf, sah aber von Cristina weg auf die Straße. Sie beobachtete wie Mark Derek etwas hinhielt und dieser dann wieder abtauchte, um etwas zu entfernen. Vielleicht baute er es auch schon wieder zusammen, sie hatte keine Ahnung und es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich. Als einige lange Momente der Stille vorüber waren, nahm sie tief Luft und drehte sich wieder zu Cristina um. „Was stört dich an meiner Schwangerschaft?"

„Nichts." Erneut zuckte Cristina mit den Schultern, ohne dabei Merediths anzusehen.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht." Meredith veränderte ihre Sitzposition, so dass sie Cristina besser ansehen konnte. „Also was ist es?"

„Du hast mir nichts gesagt. Du bist schwanger und ich erfahre es als letzte." Cristina hatte sich aufgerichtet und starrte Meredith an. „So ziemlich jeder weiß es und ich bekomme es mit, weil du Alkohol ablehnst."

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?" Meredith hob fragend die Arme in die Luft. „Derek sollte der erste sein und es ging hektisch her. Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht mich anrufen? Ist ja nicht so, dass du mir schon mitten in der Nacht erzählt hast, ein Kerl würde bei dir im Bett liegen." Cristina sah sie jetzt eindringlich an, nur um dann tief Luft zu holen. „Es wäre einfach nur nett gewesen, wenn ich es nicht als letzte hätte erfahren müssen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Aber es ging nicht anders. Derek sollte der erste sein, dem ich es sage und danach ist es einfach so herausgerutscht." Meredith sah traurig zu Boden.

Cristina betrachtete sich eine Weile Mark und Derek, die noch immer an dem Auto schraubten, dann wandte sie sich wieder Meredith zu. „Geht es dir gut? Ich meine wie sieht es mit Morgenübelkeit aus oder andere Beschwerden?"

Meredith hob ihren Kopf wieder an. „Noch habe ich keine Übelkeit und ich hoffe das bleibt so." Sie sah an sich herunter. „Vermutlich gehe ich bald auf wie ein Hefekuchen."

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass dein Kleid zu eng sitzt." Bestätigte Cristina mit einem Kopfnicken. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt schon mal anfangen, die bequemere Kleidung zu kaufen, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Dir ist also aufgefallen, dass ich zugenommen habe?" Meredith sah sie neugierig an.

„Ich habe dich schon mal in dem Kleid gesehen und da war es eindeutig nicht so eng." Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete Cristina auf Merediths Oberweite. „Derek ist wohl begeistert darüber."

„Er hat es geleugnet." Meredith sah kopfschüttelnd zu Derek hinüber, der Mark Anweisungen gab. „Was aber auch daran lag, dass wir spät dran waren und ich mich anziehen sollte."

„Zu viele Informationen, Meredith." Cristina rümpfte die Nase. „Muss ich dir von der Schaukel helfen oder geht das noch alleine?" Sie war aufgestanden und hielt Meredith die Hand hin.

„Eigentlich geht es noch, Danke." Meredith nahm die Hand und ließ sich von Cristina hochziehen. „Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung?"

Cristina nickte ihr zu. „Ja, natürlich. Wenn Derek dich mit seiner Fürsorge in den Wahnsinn treiben sollte und Mark mir auf die Nerven geht, dann fliegen wir einfach weg."

„Gute Idee." Meredith schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, der heftiger anfing zu zittern. „Vor allem dahin, wo es warm ist." Die beiden gingen zu Mark und Derek, die sie lächelnd empfingen. „Hast du die Glühbirne auswechseln können?"

„Ja, wir haben es geschafft." Derek zog seinen Mantel aus und hing ihn Meredith um die Schulter. „Sicherheit geht jetzt vor."

„Die Bahamas rufen, Meredith." Cristina zwinkerte Meredith zu, die zu lachen begann. „Können wir dann fahren?" Sie drehte sich zu Mark um, der ihr zunickte.

„Frohe Weihnachten noch einmal." Meredith lächelte die beiden an, während sie durch Dereks Umarmung langsam gewärmt wurde. Sie sahen den beiden kurz nach, dann öffnete Derek ihr die Autotür. Bevor Meredith einstieg, sah sie Derek in die Augen und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Lippen. „Endlich nach Hause."

**Hat man den Kommerz hinter sich gelassen und lässt sich stattdessen von denen anstecken, die noch immer mit einer unschuldig kindlichen Freude Weihnachten feiern können, dann entdeckt man an den Festtagen mehr gute als schlechte Sachen. Es fällt einem dann auf, dass es um die Familie geht (**_**Lexie und George stolpern küssend in ihre Wohnung. George kickt mit dem Fuß die Tür zu**_**), die man sich selber definieren kann (**_**Cristina räumt einige Kisten zur Seite, so dass das Schlafzimmer wieder wie eines aussieht. Mark kommt mit einem Geschenk herein, was er ihr übergibt**_**). Lässt man sich auf eine besinnliche Stimmung ein und reflektiert seine Probleme, dann stellt man gerade in einer ruhigen Minute fest, dass sie oft einfach nur größer gemacht werden, als sie es eigentlich sind. Statt diese weiter auszuleben, eignen sich die Weihnachtstage dafür, sich wieder mehr auf die Familie zu besinnen und man stellt schnell fest, dass die meisten Probleme gerade mit Hilfe von Menschen die man liebt, leichter zu lösen sind als alleine (**_**Alex und Izzie schlafen eng umschlungen und einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck im Bett**_**). Nicht umsonst ist Weihnachten ein Familienfest. Man kommt zusammen, um es gemeinsam zu feiern. Und wenn man sich der Stimmung von Weihnachten hingibt, dann wird selbst aus dem größten Weihnachtsmuffel ein Freund des Festes. Denn man kann es am Ende nicht leugnen, dass es immer noch ein Fest der Liebe ist (**_**Derek und Meredith liegen im Bett, er fährt mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise um ihren Bauch, während sie ihm durch die Haare fährt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und sie lächeln sich an. **_

**----- The End ----**


End file.
